


飞翔~Flight

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Biology, Angel Headcanon, Angel Wings, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent from Mid Season 9, Caring Dean, Case Fic, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Whump, Depressed Castiel, Depressed Dean, Family, Fluff And Angst parts alternate with Plotty parts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Glacially Slow Romance, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Molt Headcanon, Original Character(s), Plotty, Road Trips, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Suicidal Castiel, Supportive Sam, Wing Grooming, Wing Headcanon, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 从第9季中期后展开的故事, 伤害／安慰, 友情/爱情, 受伤的Cas, 史上最慢热的恋爱, 家, 消沉的Cas, 自杀的Cas, 迟钝的Dean, 遗忘的续作
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 259,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 遗忘-Forgotten的续集。从第9季中开始的平行世界，Castiel是人类，受了伤，Dean和Sam得把他的荣光找回来——当然，还有他的翅膀。事情并未向他们希望的那样发展，而在Cas的面前是一条艰难之路。这个长篇fic着重于自由意志三人组的友情/家庭的纽带。会面临严峻的形势，焦虑和孤独。警告：这个小说会有两个版本，Destiel和纯友情版。这个版本（Flight）是Destiel的版本。进展缓慢，大部分都更接近于Pre-Destiel。纯友情版名为Broken，会在稍后发表。[默默吐个槽，这个版本已经是清澈见底了，双版本实在意义不大，何况北麻自己也没有完成。]





	1. 交易

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> 你们可以先看下前传？
> 
>  
> 
> ___________
> 
> 翻译者说明：
> 
> 首先感谢NorthernSparrow创造了这样的世界并允许我来翻译！！  
> First of all ,thanks NorthernSparrow created this wonderful world(Forgotten and Flight)and let me to translate .I will try my best ~Thanks a lots !!
> 
>  
> 
> 原文中出现的斜体字，斜体加黑，大写词汇...ect只能尽量表达。  
> 每一章节前后的A/N均为原作者的碎碎念。
> 
> 文章内圆括号属于原作者，方括号来自我，一般为注释，偶有吐槽。
> 
>  
> 
> 文章尽量直译，部分采用意译。不过由于本人并非专业翻译，且无beta，免有所疏漏，请多多包涵并且，若有发现错误，欢迎捉虫！
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

_A/N –_ _这是Destiel的版本，Forgotten的续集。关于Destiel只是一小部分（支线）而且发展非常，非常缓慢，主要情节其实是关于拯救世界（不然还有啥？）这是史上最慢燃的缓慢-烧心，所以要有耐心！_

 _（这个FIC的非-_ _Destiel_ _版本叫Broken，仅供参考。）[我还是想吐槽看到更新还以为出新作了呢！！！]_

 _如果你没读过_ _Forgotten_ _，那么有些事你得知道：这是接着第9季中期的剧情，然后算是第10季的平行世界，所以Cain之印压根就没发生过。这个版本从_ _第9季中期的公路旅行那会儿开始完全不一样了。_ _Cas_ _很快就失去了他偷来的荣光（忘记解释是为什么了），再次成为人类，并且在接下来的六个月里，在Dean和Sam最终找到他之前都独自生活着，贫困交加。然后是在夏天，他们一起在_ _怀俄明进行了一次大冒险。现在是下一个秋天，2014年11月，在_ _Forgotten_ _故事线的几周后。_ _Cas_ _仍是人类，他受伤了，而且在_ _Forgotten_ _里他将自己大部分的生命精髓都给了Sam，救了他的命。于是小伙子们需要将他的荣光找回来，而且得快点。_

 _更别提……_ _Cas_ _真的，真的非常想念他的翅膀。_

△△△

 

 

Dean总是和噩梦纠缠不清。

当他还是个孩子的时候他就总做噩梦。当然，那是从他妈妈去世之后的事了，而自从他开始直面所有的怪物，情况变得更糟。等到在地狱过了四十年后……

好吧，这样说吧，噩梦不过是家常便饭。他几乎每晚都会被它们纠缠不休。如此一来，有些时候Dean甚至能在梦中就意识到这一切都不是真的，只不过是日复一日的梦境而已。

但他仍然无法阻止噩梦缠身。即便他能清醒地意识到他是在梦中，噩梦依旧无情地进行着，碾压着他。可怕的事情一再发生，人们被折磨着，怪物猛地扑过来，人们死去……就像现在。这一刻，当下，在夜里与Sam和“Buddy”步履艰难，跌跌撞撞地越过群山，孤注一掷，只为逃离恐怖的岩浆精灵——在脑海中的另一隅，Dean心里清楚这些都是几个月前就发生过的事了。他朦胧地意识到这些是在过去所发生的事，那个“Buddy”其实是他们的老朋友Castiel，这事情已经过去很久了，如今眼前的一切，一定是场噩梦。

但他停不下来，噩梦坚定地进行着。他还得像以前一样，挣扎着蹒跚而行，一如既往——精疲力竭，绝望透顶地穿过树林。一片黑暗，树枝盘根错节的树林似乎太真实了，缠绕在一起的树枝时不时戳到他，这一切都太可信了。Dean不得不眼睁睁地看着Sam崩溃倒下，只要看一次就已经太过了，而他不得不无助地站在一旁，而Cas正试图给予Sam一些生命精髓——只要看一次就已经太过了。而Dean不得不看着Sam变得一动不动，变冷了。

接着Cas也突然跌倒在地，一动不动，逐渐冷去。他们俩都是那样。

突然Dean意识到，他们不是失去知觉。他们已经 _死了_ 。Sam和Cas，他们刚刚 _死去了_ 。他们躺在那里，寂寥无声，在午夜的森林里，一动不动。

他们俩都已经……已经……躺在……那里…… _死了_ 。

“SAM？”Dean大叫。一根树枝又戳中了他的肩膀，Dean把它猛拨到一边，跪倒在Sam的身旁，拍打着他的脸。“CAS？”他喊着，转过去拍打着Cas。但无论是Sam还是Cas都已经没有了呼吸。不， _不_ ，这不可能发生——Cas _死了_ ，Sam也 _死了_ ，而且——

一根树枝戳着他的肩膀，异常坚定，撼动着他。“醒醒，Dean，”一个低沉的声音似乎在低语，非常靠近，就在他耳边。它继续着：“Dean，这不是真的。这是个梦。醒醒。”

树枝又再摇晃着他的肩膀。

Dean猛吸了口气，醒了过来。

“你在做梦，Dean。”Cas说道。他俯身靠在床上，仍在摇晃着Dean的肩膀。“你睡着的时候会产生幻觉。”

“哦……好吧，”Dean应着。他用双手搓着脸，试图装着自己已经完全清醒了——试图掩饰着就在短短几秒之前自己感到那样的绝望。只是个梦，只是个梦。摆脱它。“对。呃，嘿，Cas。呃，现在几点了？”

“早上三点。”Castiel说着，接着补充说：“Dean，你可以很清楚地区别出刚刚只是个梦，因为记忆会消退得很快。”他放开Dean的肩膀转而坐在床边上，继续说道：“细节现在应该很模糊了，对吧？这意味着你其实只是躺在这里，躺在床上，那些都是睡梦中的幻觉。而且，要是你回想刚刚你在做些什么，你就会注意到那些事并没什么道理。这是另一条线索，证明它只是个梦。而且，既然现在你醒了，你应该能记得昨天晚上你是去睡觉了，对吧？”

听到Cas如此仔细地解释人类的梦境不符合逻辑，Dean几乎要大笑起来。做梦只是Cas在过去一年来身为人类，不得不调整自己去适应的众多怪事之一。 _这肯定花了他不少时间去琢磨着究竟这一切是怎么回事_ ，Dean想。

在他捣鼓清楚之前，这对他而言一定就像是地狱……

“谢啦，Cas。”Dean说道。他又搓了搓脸，撑着胳膊肘稍微坐起来了点。“只是个梦，我知道了。”

Cas开了口，“Dean，我可以问你吗……”他犹豫了一会儿。一片黑暗中，Cas看起来仍只像个背对着敞开大门的暗色剪影，Dean只能勉强看清他肩膀的线条，和他凌乱的头发那模糊的轮廓。但他能听见Cas小心翼翼地呼吸着。Cas继续问道：“你叫了我的名字。还有Sam的名字。我能问问……你是梦见Sam和我都离开你了吗？”

Dean冲着他眨了眨眼，又稍微坐起来了点。有人“离开”他，被“留下”，实际上正是Castiel特有的噩梦，并不是Dean的。自从他差点死在内布拉斯加州那个湖里，Cas就一直做着类似的噩梦。但……好吧，要说这两者差不多，也行。

“差不多吧，”Dean说道：“不太一样，但……差不多，是的。”

Cas微微动了下，又吸了口气。他的声音又低了几分，那是他特有的，想要说些什么重要事情才会出现的音调，他说道：“你该知道的，Dean，Sam和我永远都不会离开你的。我们绝不会那样对你的。”

 _除非你们俩全都因我而死_ ，Dean想。

Dean还是成功地说出，“谢啦，Cas。”

Cas继续说着，他的音调依旧非常认真，带着那种——你可以依靠我的没问题——的声调，“也许你该喝点威士忌？”

至少这个让Dean笑了起来。“不用了，谢啦Cas，我没事。”

“不然就……巧克力牛奶？”Cas严肃地说。

“不用，谢啦。”Dean说着，仍在微笑着。Sam最后一次上杂货店补充物资的时候拉上了Cas。那是Cas在经历了整整一年穷困潦倒后首次进军杂货店，而Sam显然无法抗拒买下任何/所有能引起Cas注意的东西，无论他的表现多么微不可察。等他们最终滚回家时，已是带着满满十几个购物袋，那里塞满了千奇百怪的食物，从朝鲜蓟菜心到裹满巧克力的草莓，从烟熏鲑鱼再到魔鬼蛋糕。（Cas发现了那盒子，立刻非常好奇，他想不出什么样的蛋糕会被恶魔所爱，所以理所当然啦，Sam必须买下它。）并且——是的，还有巧克力牛奶。后者立刻成为Cas最喜欢的饮料。

“不要巧克力牛奶？你确定吗？”Cas说道，听起来对Dean竟然能拒绝掉巧克力牛奶有那么点困惑。“如果我去加热一下呢？”

“不不，谢啦，Cas。也许改天吧。”

“那么要是——”Cas的声音突然变得明快起来——“威士忌加巧克力牛奶！”

Dean竭力忍住别笑出声来，他说道：“我很好，真的。但还是谢啦。你可以回你床上接着睡。”

直到这会儿Dean才终于意识到，Castiel出现在这儿有点不对。

在过去的好几周，Dean一直在Cas的房间内打地铺。当Cas艰难地从在内布拉斯加州所遭受的折磨中慢慢恢复过来，开始学着控制噩梦那一阵子，他在地上放了张床垫，一直睡在那里。但Cas的噩梦似乎渐渐少多了，这让Dean最终决定他真的该给Cas一点私人空间，回他自己的房间睡去。算起来今晚其实是他们头一次各回各房，睡回各自的床上。

事实上，并不是Dean不想呆在Cas的房间里——实际上，倒不如说Dean很喜欢就这么一直呆下去。他只是用自己的床垫紧挨着Cas的床，搁在地板上就像露营那样，不过如此，但那却是一种非常舒适惬意的感觉。能有这么一回随时留意着Cas，确保他真的没事——这感觉实在很好。它让人感觉到……真的，非常棒。尤其是在经历了过去一年的混乱后。但Dean最终开始又担心着是不是这会不会给了Cas某些错误的概念。毕竟，这可怜的家伙要靠自己弄清楚那些“规则”，那些关于人类行为的习俗就够他头疼的了，Dean要是再给他来点奇怪的床位安排什么的，那就完全要把他搞晕了。

所以Dean回了自己的房间睡。避免给Cas什么怪异的想法。

但这会儿，Cas又跑到他的房间里来了。

Dean伸出手去打开床头灯，仔细地看着Cas。Cas看上去相当疲倦。

“Cas，你在这儿干啥？是我大喊大叫了还是咋？”

“没有喊叫，不是的。但是，你在念叨着什么，”Cas说道：“我恰好听到了。”

“你 _恰好_ 听到了？从大厅那头你自己的房间？”

Cas略微耸耸肩，说道：“好吧……我可能碰巧走到你的门口……”在Dean怀疑地目光下，他终于承认，“我在走廊上巡逻。事实上，检查整个地堡。”

“检查地堡？”

“当我一个人睡觉的时候，我总是每隔两小时就醒过来一次，查看四周。只是巡逻，只是检查边界。”

“等等，啥？ _每隔两小时_ ？”

Cas看上去有点困惑不解。“自从我失去荣光以后我就一直这么做了。其他人不会这么做？”Dean摇摇头，Cas继续问道：“但是……那你要怎么处理这种情况？”

“处理啥？”

“睡觉。入睡。”看着Dean茫然不知的表情，Cas详细解释着：“你是怎么处理的？知道将有好几个小时你会毫无知觉？知道没有任何办法能够避免这一情况。还得相信你的身体在某种程度上能知道该如何保持呼吸，而心脏还能知道该如何保持跳动……而且，最重要的是，你知道没有别的办法能保持警觉，站岗守夜。没有其他人能醒着帮着保持警戒。”

“好吧，Cas，”Dean这下完全清醒了，他坐直起来，说道：“听着。首先，你的身体会保持呼吸；你只要相信它就行啦。它知道该如何做，好么？再说，这个地方真的很安全。记录者对他们的玩意儿要怎么保护当然很有一手。在这里甚至还有警报器，所以即使防御失效，我们也能及时醒来。而且Sam和我一向很警觉，一有动静就能清醒，我们俩都有武器在手，而且，你的房间就在我们之间。”

“这些我都知道，”Cas说道：“我知道的。但——”他叹了口气，“在卫戍队里，我们通常两人一组。如果一个天使得冥想或者疗伤甚至只是需要点时间思考，总是有个同伴在一旁警戒。包括换羽期，当然，我们……好吧……总之……” _换羽？_ Dean想着，但Cas继续说道：“我猜，这是因为我还不习惯一个人独自入睡。当然，我已经这么一个人过了好几个月，但在夜里我总是要醒来好几次。”

“有Meg还不够，嗯？”Dean说。

Meg是一只被遗弃的猫，Castiel独自住在他那山上的小木屋时救了她。她现在很少离开他身边。

Cas说：“Meg实在 _不可思议_ ，她总能令我安心，我想要是没她陪着我，过去那几个月里我肯定一点也睡不着。但是Dean，Meg实在太小了，而且她也不知道怎么使用枪支。”

Dean实在忍不住想逗他，“我打赌她也不擅长天使之刃，嗯？”

Cas点点头，“我试过想教她，但她的拇指和人类不一样，握不住。”Dean不得不掩饰另一声轻笑，装作自己在咳嗽，Cas接着说了下去，“当然，她生来就有爪子，而且她实际上身手不错，但我觉得她只能逮住老鼠大小的恶魔。我不愿意让她独自警戒。特别是，自从我仍旧感觉到很虚弱，而且我没有……我没有……好吧，我知道我不擅长打斗。”

这里头有什么东西引起了Dean的注意。Cas刚说， _我没有……_

“你没有啥？”Dean问。

Cas瞥向别的地方，但他没有回答。这一次，Dean立刻警觉起来。

Dean端详了他好一会儿。Cas脸上依旧横跨着三条鞭伤，那是在怀俄明落下的，瘀伤是在内布拉斯加那会儿。他还是太瘦了，但尽管如此，他看起来并没有什么不对。他的头发像以往一样乱糟糟的。而他就像平时一样，穿着Dean的旧法兰绒衬衫，以及Dean的旧运动裤，那还是他们刚把他救回来那会儿给他穿上的那条。（Dean上周给他买了些新的睡衣，还有不少别的衣物，但不知为什么，Cas睡觉的时候总爱穿着Dean的旧衣服。）

一切看起来都很正常，Cas看起来就和以前一样。

事实上，他和两周前的样子完全相同。

甚至瘀伤和鞭痕看起来都完全一样。

 _那就……意味着……他完全……没有恢复，_ Dean这才慢慢地明白过来。

这已经过去几周了。当然，Cas不可能只在短短两周内就完全痊愈，但总得有些改善吧。Dean现在才意识到，他一直试图忽略这些，试图劝服自己，Cas恢复得很好。但如今，看着他，Cas坐得这么靠近，灯光照亮了他的脸庞……那三道鞭伤横穿过他的脸，伤口依旧狰狞，所有的瘀伤依旧青肿难消。甚至现在他都有了黑眼圈，而且看起来一天比一天糟糕。而且Cas仍旧瘦得可怕，虽然Sam一直竭力准备各式各样的菜色好让他多吃点。至少，Cas现在走起来比以前好多了，（当时在内布拉斯加，他赤着脚在Ziphius的追捕下疲于奔命，他的脚被严重割伤了）但那全靠Sam细心为他包扎，垫上了柔软的纱布。

Dean说：“你没有恢复，对吗？”

Cas只是看着他。

过了一会儿，Cas说：“我估算出的五年大概不够准确。”

“五……年？”Dean下意识跟着重复，“你的意思……你是说，你还剩多少年？”

Castiel点点头。

“那么到底多久？”Dean立刻问道。

Cas微微耸了耸肩。“我不知道。”他说着，他听起来几乎无动于衷。“也许少于一年？我不知道。”

没人说话，时间像是短短地停顿了一下。

“我们得把你的荣光拿回来，”Dean说，“马上！”

“Dean，我知道你和Sam这几周以来一直在研究，想找出Metatron到底把我的荣光藏在哪儿，但你得明白，这也许会是无法完成的任务——”

Dean打断了他的话，“我有个B计划。我整整一周都在考虑这个。明天我们就开始B计划。”

Cas皱着眉头说道：“你的B计划差不多就是别人的Z计划，Dean。现实点——”

“我们是不会放弃你的，Cas。”Dean说着，不让他再说下去。“你只准接受。即使是Z计划，我们也得试试。”

[PS：只好直接用了原文里的PlanB。每次Dean的说法都那么怪……没读书没文化，掩面。中文里虽然有备用计划/最终手段/终极计划……这一类词，但是在这里显然和中国人相反，我们的习惯是，最后的杀手锏一定很厉害，然而丁丁的Z计划……英文字母26个，大家都知道吧。关键是，后面还有个双倍Z计划——烂得不能再烂……所以统统都用原文。]

他们就坐在那里望着彼此好一会儿，最终Cas勉强点点头。

“明天，Z计划，”Dean说着，拍了拍他的胳膊，半像是推搡，半是友好的轻拍。“现在你去睡一会儿，我来巡逻。”

“你去巡逻？Dean，你不必巡逻。我可以——”

“反正我这会儿彻底清醒了。你去多睡一会儿。我去巡逻。没问题，这主意不错。”

于是，剩下那大半个晚上Dean都在走廊上走来走去，检查防御符咒，走遍整个地堡。他特别留意每个小时都在Cas门口来回走上一会儿，如此一来如果Cas醒了，他能听见Dean的脚步声，就会知道一切都好。

到了拂晓时分Dean差不多已经困得要命，他真是超想一头撞进Cas的房间。但……他真的不愿让Cas有错误的想法。

他查看地堡，图书馆，厨房，又走上楼，按这顺序查了一遍。当他走下台阶到了地下室，他在Crowley的门前站了一会儿，思考着B计划，或者——也许Cas是对的？——Z计划。

 

 

△△△

 

 

第二天下午，Dean把Crowley从地下室拖了上来，用刻了恶魔陷阱的手铐脚镣牢牢地禁锢着他，把他带到外面。Sam（完全对B计划信心满满）和Castiel（还是对B计划相当抗拒）都在Impala旁边等着他。

这是十一月初的一天，狂风四起，一会儿阳光灿烂，一会儿又猛地下起寒意刺骨的小雨。Dean把Crowley猛推到Impala边上，Crowley在几片潮湿的叶子上滑了一脚，明亮的光线让他不禁眨着眼。Crowley抱怨着：“Dean，慢点行吗？能和你们像这样一起愉快地来次郊游真是非常好，但这光线也太亮了，我可怜的眼睛弱得不行，太难受啦。我已经在那个悲伤孤独的地牢里一个人呆了好长时间，唉……只有 _吸血鬼猎人巴菲_ 和一百零八个有线频道和我做伴……连个付费频道都没有……”他的目光落在Castiel身上，他说：“见鬼了，Castiel，你看起来真是够糟糕的。这些小伙子们到底给你喂了啥了？”

“恶魔蛋糕和巧克力牛奶。”Castiel回答。

“恶魔蛋糕？”Crowley冲着Sam和Dean故意装出一脸惊恐。“你们居然喂他吃恶魔蛋糕而不是天使蛋糕？你们俩到底有啥毛病？宠物店没给你们解释过该怎么精心照顾你们的爱宠天使？”

“给我滚进后备箱。”Dean厉声说着，把他拉到Impala后面。

Crowley任由Dean将他拖了过去，仍在兴高采烈说个没完，“要吃 _只能吃_ 天使蛋糕，哦哦~~别忘了垃圾箱。你知道吗？你可以训练你的萌宠天使学会使用垃圾箱。至少聪明点的就没问题，但我不知道Cas是不是能包括在内。”

Dean突然往Crowley的胸口猛推了一把，与此同时，Sam抓着他一只脚踝一把将他掀进后备箱，两人齐心协力，毫不客气地把他丢了进去，砰地把车盖关上，全然无视从里头传出来的闷声尖叫。Dean转过身来看着Sam和Cas，说道：“我们上路吧。按一般原则，我想尽可能远离地堡远点再来进行。”

“Dean，我真的不确定那——”Cas开始说道。

“Z计划也要干，”Dean说道：“除非你有更好的主意？”

Cas仍是一副不怎么高兴的样子。他说道：“我就是不喜欢看到你因为我而失去最有价值的资源。”

Sam直言不讳：“Crowley从来就不是什么最有价值的资源，他没那么配合，只是相当会开玩笑，真的。而且如果以后真的需要他，我们也知道要怎么召唤他。”

“而且我还 _真的_ 接受了他那一套，Buffy和Spike，”[注：两者都是吸血鬼猎人巴菲里的角色]他们都爬进Impala时Dean说着，继而扣上安全带，补充道：“还有他的桑巴乐队，天哪，他们太吵了！谁知道桑巴鼓手那么能吃！”

Crowley一直享受着每月一次，来自堪萨斯城桑巴乐队的定期拜访，这得益于他和Sam以及Dean大概八个月前达成的相当奇怪的交易——这个交易最终拯救了Cas的生命，但不知怎么的，这一协议让Crowley得到了他自己的桑巴乐队。自那以后，每月一次，有如钟表般精确，那支乐队就会出现，在地下室来一场私人聚会。每一次，整个地堡都回荡着鼓声和各种吵闹的声音。而每一次都不例外，整个该死的乐队全在厨房里到处找吃的，吃光Dean所有的薯条，把他的啤酒喝个精光。

“话虽这么说，那些舞女的羽毛可真不赖，”Sam咧嘴一笑：“你也没那么想守着你的啤酒嘛，还不是由着他们去。”

“那些带羽毛的服装真是太火爆了，我绝对同意。”Dean说着，也咧着嘴笑着，点点头。

“羽毛？”从后座上传来Cas的声音。

“是啊，她们穿着带羽毛的比基尼，背上还有大大的翅膀，头上装饰着羽毛。该死的，我得说，这真是太特么性感了。”Dean说道。他并没意识到这话让Cas听起来会是什么样，直到他听见Sam忍住一笑。Dean偷偷往后视镜瞥了一眼，发现Cas看起来完全迷糊了。

“人类女孩，”Dean解释说：“只是穿着带羽毛的服装。”

“哦。”Castiel说着，看上去仍很困惑。

Sam又在轻声偷笑。Dean猛拍了他一下，打开收音机，暗自决定， _不再提到羽毛了。不能再给他错误的想法。_

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean一直把车开到密苏里河的另一边。这就费了好几个小时，但看着一条奔流不息的大河挡在恶魔与家之间总让Dean能感觉稍微好点。技术上讲，恶魔 _能_ 从桥上跨过河面，但似乎自古传下来的关于活水能稍微削弱恶魔的力量还是有点道理的。一点一滴，再细微的事都能有所助力，对吧？

他们在一个没什么人的州立公园里找了个空寂无人的停车场，视野良好，靠近河水。这会儿已临近落日时分，夕阳正缓缓下沉，似乎快落入河中。Dean把Crowley从后备箱里拉出来，让他坐在一张折叠椅上，而Sam则用喷罐在他周围画了一圈恶魔陷阱。Cas不停地指出Sam没喷到的小地方，最后他自己夺过喷罐，在上面又加了些他自己才知道的细节。最终Dean也让Crowley坐稳当了。

“活水的另一侧，我明白了。”Crowley说着，漫不经心地瞥了周围一眼，“传统的经典手段，Dean，干得好。我们这是在哪儿啊？密苏里？这真是变得越来越有趣了。你们为啥要把我带到这儿呢？”

“关于你，我们有个提议。”Dean说。

Crowley叹了口气，“哦，饶了我吧。又来一次漫长的谈判？你们是想要点什么特殊的咒语为Castiel造个生日蛋糕么？或者，让我们瞧瞧，你们是要我翻译些该死的古代玛雅的残片来拯救你们的宠物仓鼠？小子们，我以前就说过，在你们之前那次克里特岛米诺陶的小冒险中，你们已经给了我一切，就只差放我自由，而我知道你绝对不会 _这么_ 做的。所以，不管你们想干啥，我没兴趣。”

“给我们所需要的东西，我们就放你自由。”Dean说。

“哦~要是 _这样_ 的话，我洗耳恭听！”Crowley说着，突然积极起来。过了一秒钟他冷静下来，说道：“虽然你应该够清楚，但有些事儿还是百分百不可能的，或者害我被杀了死透了也不行。重新打开天堂？把Lucifer放出笼子？把你们变成大天使？如果你们捣鼓的是这些事儿，小子们，我办不到。”

“为我们找回Castiel的荣光。”Dean说。

Crowley闭上嘴。他盯着Dean好一会儿，然后回过身来看着Cas。

他打量着Cas。单薄，苍白的Castiel——满是瘀伤，殴打过的痕迹，所有的鞭痕和青肿都像是刚造成的，依旧狰狞醒目。至少，现在他能自个儿站着，但也就不过如此了。

“哦，”Crowley说：“我明白了。”他转过头去看着Dean，脸上慢慢浮现出一丝笑意。

Dean补充道：“Metatron从Cas身上偷了他的荣光。我们要找回它。我们没法找到它。”

Crowley依旧啥也没说，他原本微微咧开的嘴变得越来越宽，最终Dean厉声问道：“你到底在乐啥？”

“哦，没什么。”Crowley说着，突然间变得一脸无辜，“什么也没有。”他舒服地靠回椅背上，扬起眉毛，“听着，小子们。尽管被关在你们的地牢里，我实际上还真设法弄到了些小道消息——你知道，你还真该经常看看那些有线频道——事实上就在不久前，我确实听说过天使的荣光隐约出现在地球上。而且，并非附在天使身上，像往常一样，只是它的原始形态。而且关于它可能在哪里，我甚至研究出相当可靠的推论。你懂的，要从恶魔的眼皮子底下藏这样的东西可不容易。它对我们来说，会让我们觉得有点发痒。但还有个问题：我自己处理不了。”

Crowley停了下来，挨个打量他们仨。夕阳正在缓缓降到河面以下，宽广的河面在落日的映照下闪闪发光，Crowley的脸上似乎闪烁着地狱的色调——橙红色，明黄色，火红色。

Crowley解释道：“Castiel很清楚，但你们俩可能不知道——如果我试图直接接触游离状态的天使荣光，它会烧了我。即使只是稍微接近都会觉得十分不舒服。这就是为什么在恶魔面前很难隐藏此类玩意儿；我们只要一接近它就能感知到。但你们运气很好！我正巧有个……呃…… _合伙人_ ，可以这么说，那人完全能安全地处理荣光，而且也许会很乐意帮忙。”Crowley停顿了一下，等了那么一会儿，（Dean几乎都可看见他琢磨着“我得吊吊他们胃口，在这会儿停下估计效果不错”）接着他才继续说下去，声音变得更低，意味深长地盯着Dean。

“我的提议就是这样，”Crowley说着，突然像是打开了他的律师模式，每个字都说得非常慢，非常清楚。“你放我走。我可以看看是否能和我的合伙人商讨一下，确定荣光的位置，把它带给你，Dean。我不能控制它们，所以我无法保证能把它确实地交付给你，但我乐意出去走走，达成协议，这样他们至少会把它带给你，愿意和你交涉。如果他们确实把荣光带给你，和你协商，那么我就自由了。如果不是，我会回到你的地牢。这样，我们达成协议了吗？像往常一样得订个契约，签名盖章，并且像以前那样，要确认一下。”

Dean犹豫了一下。

Crowley补充道：“你知道我信誉一向很好。一旦我签署了协议，我必定信守承诺。如果我无法完成契约上的协定，那么我会径直回到你那地牢，回到恶魔陷阱里。我这个提议对你们很有利啊，小子们。另外，丑话说在前头，不，我绝不会让你们和我的合伙人直接联系，我可不是十足的白痴；而且，不，你也不能在上面增加任何附加条款，因为这活可不容易完成，而且不管怎样，我绝对鄙视有关荣光的活。所以，要么接受，要么到此为止。”他兴高采烈地笑了笑，补充道：“仅此一次，过期不候！现在就决定！”

落日的色彩越发浓烈，映得天空与河面犹如燃烧般红彤彤的，有那么片刻，Crowley的眼睛闪烁着红光。突然之间，他看起来又像是个完完全全的恶魔了。

Dean想， _我不喜欢这个_ 。

Sam把Dean拽到一旁稍远处，说道：“我不喜欢这个。”

Cas一瘸一拐地走到他们俩身边，低声说道：“我真的不喜欢这个。”

“英雄所见略同。”Dean对着他俩低声咕哝着。

Cas的声音仍很轻：“或者，我们全都是傻子。”Dean只能耸耸肩，Sam轻轻笑了一声。

Dean想了一会儿，静静地对他俩说道：“我们还有得选吗？至少，要是我们能靠近荣光的范围，我们还能有个机会。我们可是很擅长谈判的，对吧Cas？无论那个‘合伙人’是谁，我们都能得到点什么吧。至少我们能找出荣光在哪。即使Crowley马上让恶魔们包围我们，或者包围我们的是地狱犬还是什么别的玩意儿，至少，我们能有个 _机会_ 。至少，有这个可能性。”

他们仨全都沉默了一会儿。

“都赞成吗？”Dean说。

“算我一个，”Sam说着，叹了口气。

“我也是。”Dean说道。

Cas说：“我不知道，Dean。我真的不想让你们两人去冒这个险。我不确定这是否值得。”

Dean说：“两票对一票，通过。”在Cas还能说点别的之前，Dean对Crowley说道：“你有一笔交易。让我们把它写下来吧。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

二十分钟后，他们已经在返回黎巴嫩的路上了，这一次，Cas坐在副驾驶的位置上，而Sam则坐在后面。后备箱已经空了，Crowley走了。Dean仍在粗鲁地擦着自己的嘴，时不时地往窗外吐唾沫，Sam在后座上笑个没完。

等到Sam最终能控制住至少有那么一段时间不笑，他这才说道：“没有什么比Crowley的吻尝起来更能使你食欲减退的了，嗯？”

Dean又往窗外吐了一口唾沫，说道：“妈的这能让我一周都吃不下饭，也许两周。”

“也许等我们回了地堡，你可以用些恶魔蛋糕来冲淡恶魔之吻的味道？”Sam说道，这会儿他又忍不住轻声笑了起来，“或者，等等。天使蛋糕可以中和它。”

“或者用一加仑威士忌来让我的嘴消毒。”Dean咆哮着。

突然之间，Cas问道：“他说的蛋糕的事是对的吗？”

Dean甚至不知道他在说些什么，直到Cas补充道：“我喜欢恶魔蛋糕。我是不是应该吃天使蛋糕？”他听起来有点担忧。

Sam靠在前座上，说道：“Crowley只是在开玩笑，Cas。恶魔蛋糕不是专为恶魔准备的；它是用黑巧克力做的。它得名全都因为它尝起来太棒了以至于吃它就像是种罪过。不是说天使就不能吃它。别担心，你要是喜欢它完全没问题。”

Cas继续说着，但现在他听起来有点困惑不解，“因为它很棒所以才得了这个名字？但……天使蛋糕难道不应该才是好的，而恶魔蛋糕则不好吗？或者……是因为人类觉得……”他停下了。过了一会儿，他说道：“哦，我知道了……这是在故意说反话。人类更喜欢恶魔的食物……”

车上顿时一片寂静。

Dean瞥了他一眼，发现Cas正静静地盯着他自己的脚。

Sam向前靠了靠，拍拍Cas的肩膀说道：“Cas，天使蛋糕一样很好吃。人们喜欢它。”

“真的吗？”Cas问道，转过身来看着他。

“是啊，天使蛋糕是海绵蛋糕。它很轻，非常蓬松，就像云朵一样——这就是为什么它得了这个名字。而且它的味道也很棒，我喜欢它，真的，它更轻一点。这两种蛋糕味道都很好,Cas。”

“我两种都喜欢，”Dean说道。“嘿，我有个主意。等我们回到地堡，让我们各弄一点，恶魔蛋糕和天使蛋糕，把它们并排放在一起。还有汉堡包。还有派。然后配上巧克力牛奶和威士忌。嘿，Cas，你得告诉我们，要是你取回了你的翅膀，你会一头先飞向哪一个。”

Dean偷偷瞥了他一眼。Cas仍旧很安静，仍盯着他的脚。但现在Dean提到了翅膀，Cas微微地笑了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

 _A/N –_ _到目前为止还喜欢吗？你们怎么想？如果你喜欢，请让我知道！_

 

 


	2. 休息日

 

_A/N –_ _这一章有很多难得的短小片段，许多关于地堡生活的小插曲。暴风雨前的宁静。_

 

 

△△△

 

时间一天天过去，Crowley杳无音讯。

那天晚上在密苏里河畔，他在合约中写下并特别指出他将“尽一切可能尽快地完成工作。”但在条款中 _并未_ 担保他能即刻找到荣光——Crowley把这当成“完全不平等的条款”，拒绝写入合同。

于是，日子一天天流逝。到了十一月，寒冷灰色的阴郁天气将堪萨斯北部牢牢笼罩着，在地堡周围，树上最后一片叶子已经掉落。Dean不得不强迫自己放松点，别成天老是一门心思想着Crowley是否能成功，今天能否收到他的消息，那位“合伙人”到底愿不愿意进行交涉，诸如此类的问题让他每日提心吊胆，如坐针毡。

幸运的是，事实上Cas表现得还不错。他仍未完全康复，但他也并不是随时都徘徊在死神的门口。如此一来，Sam和Dean不禁开始觉得有点希望，也许他有更多点时间，能把他们所惧怕的日子稍稍往后推移？但时间紧迫，这不详的预感似乎始终笼罩着地堡，而Sam和Dean私下都觉得在Cas还仍然那么虚弱的当口，暂时还是别去处理任何案件了。如果Cas能很快取回他的荣光，那么他们就可以一同复出，再度猎魔。但如果他没有……

好吧，事实上这个可能性并不在他们讨论之列。

但Dean注意到，Sam开始把每一餐都搞得尽可能丰富多采，他准备了他能想得到的所有美食，不同种类的炸薯条，手工披萨，以及特制沙拉，而且，对，还有各种蛋糕；任何Sam想到的Cas会喜欢的东西。而另一方面，Dean发现他总是带着各种新电影回家，让Cas能随时观看，或者为他播放那些他估计Cas会喜欢的剧，要不就是他觉得Cas应该听一听的音乐。又或者，只是开着Impala带他到附近兜风，去到某个当地的公园，带他去欣赏秋日最后的色彩。

所以，他们一致同意现在别出去猎魔了。

但接下来，雷击闪电的报道出现在新闻里。

接着是飓风。

 

 

△△△

 

 

在十一月的第二个星期，西海岸上下连续出现了几百次奇怪的闪电，它们击中建筑物，树木，甚至一些不幸的人。一周后，一组龙卷风在俄亥俄州呼啸而过，似乎它们的目标很明确，就是要捣毁城镇，它们以一种古怪的方式，朝着既定的方向跳过城镇之间，以致命的精确度袭击人口稠密的地区。

起初，Dean并没真正注意到它。直到一天晚上，Sam在他的笔记本电脑上随意浏览。Cas在图书馆的沙发上又睡过去了——Sam刚刚为他念完几章“奥茨国的奥茨玛”，他就睡着了——Sam这才得空打开电脑查看新闻。

几分钟后，Sam从长木桌子的那一头轻声叫着Dean，他说道：“Dean，你知道吗？在过去的 _五_ 星期里，每一周都有一场5级飓风袭击东海岸。”

“哦？那听起来可不妙，”Dean说道。他站了起来，绕着桌子走到Sam身边，越过他的肩膀注视着笔记本电脑。“我想我是听到了些关于飓风的消息，但没想到它变得那么不同寻常。”

“史上最糟的飓风季，Dean，”Sam说道。“瞧瞧这儿，”他把笔记本电脑倾斜了点让Dean好看得更清楚，“而且，Dean，这也是最糟的龙卷风季。像是，前-所-未-有。而且，这是有史以来在一年内记录到次数最多的闪电雷击。”

Dean浏览着这篇新闻报道。Sam接着敲了几个键盘，打开了一些NOAA气象图。它显示出大量的闪电雷击，而且龙卷风事实上已经把中西部扫荡了一回，这样看起来确实很奇怪，相当数量的飓风和热带风暴自大西洋席卷而来，直指东海岸。

Dean压低声音，希望别把Cas吵醒：“该死。那可是……够多的。我都没注意到同时发生了这么多事。”

“是啊，这里肯定有些不对劲。闪电，龙卷风，而现在又是飓风？它们横扫整个北美大陆，而且，瞧这个，太平洋正生成数个气旋。显然，又是巨浪。你看，到处都是风暴，各种各样的。”

Dean冲着那小小的地图皱起眉头。就在他们这么看着的当口，地图上仍不断更新着更多新出现的雷击报道。“嚯，这范围可是够…… _大的_ 。”Dean说着，双手撑在桌子上以便自己能靠得更近，看得更清楚些。“这种情形叫我们从哪入手？去哪儿好？我是说，字面含义，究竟要先到哪去，确切的位置？”

Sam耸耸肩，他的嘴巴抿着做了个怪相。“这就是问题所在。我完全不知道该去哪。我是说，瞧瞧，简直是乱七八糟——”他又往地图比划了一下——“从中我看不到任何线索，也没有哪个地方更严重些，没有焦点。到处都一样。西部是雷爆，中部是龙卷风，东部有飓风。这该死的天气问题覆盖了整个大陆，我都不知道从哪能开始着手。”

Sam的手指开始敲着桌子，好一会儿，他们俩都盯着NOAA气象图，一言不发。

最终Dean说道：“如果我们只靠自己来解决这些问题，估计只会手忙脚乱，无法兼顾。要我说，我们能 _试试_ ……但……”

Sam摇摇头说道：“我们要对付的是什么，这完全没有任何线索。我估计要是我们一头热冲出去想干点啥，到头来很可能会马上被雷暴击中，要不是昏了，就是死路一条。”

Dean点点头，“而Cas就会被一个人困在这里。”

接着，他忍不住想着，就那么一瞬间，他禁不住想到Cas会怎样呢？如果Dean和Sam就这样一去不回，就剩他孤零零一个人？

对猎人们来说，它总归是要面临的一个问题。对他们的朋友而言也是如出一辙。但他们就不能安静地拥有一两个月，什么也不做，只是这样静静地陪伴着彼此？或者，就一个月？让他们能有时间努力挽救cas？

Sam微微咧开嘴，露出悲伤的笑容看向Dean：“还记得我们那会儿只是到处走走，对付些鬼魂？或者是怪物？或者，运气特别不好的时候，撞上个 _恶魔_ ？”回想着，记忆几乎令Dean发笑。Sam补充道：“你知道我在想什么？”

“啥？”

“如果说我们在怀俄明学到了什么的话，像事情发展成这样大规模的情况下，我们需要天使能帮我们。”Sam的声音压得更低了，几近耳语，他继续说道：“如果Cas能很快取回他的荣光，也许那以后我们就能应付这种情形了？

Dean点点头，同样轻声说道：“所以我们照计划来。就是这样。”

“就是这样。”Sam表示同意，“呆在这里，照顾好Cas，看看Crowley是否能成。在此期间我会继续调查。等Cas恢复天使之力，也许他能帮我们解决所有这些闪电和飓风的麻烦事。”

 _等_ ……Sam是这样说的。 _等_ Cas恢复天使之力。不是 _如果。_

Dean瞥了他一眼，Sam只是别过脸去。

他们俩不约而同地瞥向图书馆另一头，在那里，他们只能看到Cas躺着的那张沙发露出一丁点。从这里看过去，Dean只能看见Cas的头顶。看起来Cas似乎又昏睡过去了，他的脸朝着火炉温暖那一侧。

到了这周，Cas看上去更怕冷了。睡得也更多……

“嘿，要不我先去准备晚饭，”Sam说，“我想试试他可能喜欢的意大利面。也许弄点核仁巧克力饼饭后吃？”

“哦，我打赌他喜欢巧克力饼。好主意。”Dean说。“我去选几部电影。印第安那·琼斯第一部，还有捉鬼敢死队。你想他会喜欢吗？”

“绝对，”Sam说着，盖上了笔记本电脑，“他会爱死它们。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

十一月就这样静静地继续着。私底下，它变成了“照顾好Castiel”月。

把他喂好喂饱是首要任务。Cas还是瘦得太厉害，似乎即便让他时不时多少吃点儿，也仅够维持着目前的体重。Dean想给他加点码，拿出他最好的汉堡包，墨西哥薄饼，以及牛排——当然，这让Cas很好奇，于是Dean还得教他如何使用烤架。与此同时，Sam则摇身一变，俨然以大厨自诩，他做出一系列令人刮目相看的炸薯条，能引起食欲的沙拉，以及特制香蒜酱一类的东西，还有冰果露，当然少不了Dean眼中的“为了健康的什么鬼玩意儿”。

尽管如此，Sam似乎还能挤出时间，在做出这些健康鬼玩意儿的间隙捣鼓出品质相当稳定的恶魔蛋糕与天使蛋糕。如此一来，Cas自然就要求Sam要做给他看，学着如何烘焙。这接二连三，突然地堡里充斥着烘烤蛋糕的宜人香味，接着是饼干，烤小圆面包，松饼，再接下去还有杯子蛋糕。然后，也许是命中注定的，派。

最初，几次努力钻研烘焙的结果导致了一系列有严重缺陷的化学尝试，其中几回还引发了烟雾报警器，而另几次事实上则产生爆炸，燃起了火焰。Cas（慢慢地）学会了不应该用盐代替糖，也不该用蛋白粉代替面粉，小苏打不能代替发酵粉，酱油和枫糖浆完全不是一回事。Dean对他的一些失败狂笑不止，但Cas毫不气馁，不久之后，他就做得有模有样。“Dean，结果证明，它们只是化学反应，”有天晚上他郑重其事地宣布着，呈上一个该死的相当象样的樱桃派。“你只需要正确地使用原材料，确保配比正确，并使用定时器。”

自打那天以后，突然每天都有充足的派供应。

Dean自然举双手赞成。

 

 

△△△

 

 

但是到了晚上，Cas仍然每夜每夜偷偷起身，游荡在地堡，坚持要进行他的夜间巡逻。最终Dean和Sam谈了谈，他们俩设法说服Cas在晚上乖乖呆在床上多多休息，让他们接手大部分巡夜。

然而，Cas还是时不时溜进Dean的房间。即使那会儿Dean并没有被噩梦缠身，即使那会儿Cas亦不在巡夜。Dean越来越经常在半夜醒来，结果发现Cas安静地坐在Dean的床尾，只是安安静静地坐在那里。

这让Dean想起他们初次见面的那一年。在那个时候，可怕的地狱充斥着Dean的梦境，他屡次从噩梦中惊醒，却发现那难以理解的天使Castiel只是坐在那里，就在他床边上。通常Cas只是盯着墙，脸上带着飘渺的，悲伤的表情，Dean一直不太能理解。

不过，有时候Cas则一直在看着他。毫无遮拦，笔直地望着他。仍旧是那副神情，像是从很远的地方深深地看进去，只集中在他身上：遥远的，带着点悲伤。再一次……Dean从来都无法理解他到底在表达什么。

在那时候，Cas似乎如此神秘，强大有力，无懈可击，甚至令人害怕。那时Dean总是困惑不已，为什么Cas总是不断地出现？他是在研究着Dean么？计划着什么？想要什么？

他现在想到了，也许Castiel只是需要陪伴。

事实上这感觉真是不错，虽然有点奇怪，一醒来发现Cas只是安静地坐在那里。 _这整件事就像“守着你，看你安然入睡”，真的不赖_ ，Dean想着。但Dean总担心Cas，他应该好好地呆在床上睡觉，当然这里头也有“别-给-他-错误的-观念”这一想法。所以，无论何时他醒来发现Cas就坐在那里，他总是觉得有义务催着他赶紧回自己床上去。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Cas也经常在看着电视的时候就睡了过去，窝在沙发上过了一夜。Dean有点控制不住自己，他接二连三地拉着Cas去看各种电影。他下载盗版片，Netflix的片子，从图书馆借来DVD，甚至从二手店搞来五十美分一盘的旧录像带，Dean把它们收全了。一开始，只是偶而来场电影之夜，就只有Sam,Cas和Dean——好吧，算上Meg——挨个挤在一张沙发上。最终Sam把另一张沙发拖进电视机旁，这样Cas就能伸长手脚舒舒服服地躺着了。到了最后，它自然而然就变成了Sam去弄爆米花，Dean正中的那张沙发上陪着Cas在等着，边上的沙发就归Sam。如果电影还没放完Cas就睡着了，而这部电影Sam和Dean又已经看过了，那么Sam就会去做晚饭，而Dean则留下来陪在Cas身边。似乎只要有Dean在他身边，Cas就能真正放松下来，睡得更沉，而Dean对此并不介意，就坐在那儿陪着他，这不是什么大不了的事。

Dean真的一点也不介意。

所以，Dean会坐在Cas身边，独自看完电影。或者，从Sam那些奥茨国的故事书里随便挑一本看。或者……只是看着Cas，看着他沉睡。替他把毯子掖好，确保他的呼吸无恙。（从那次半夜谈及呼吸问题，虽然说来有点奇怪，但Dean从那时候起就觉得自己有义务确保Cas即使睡着了也能保持呼吸）。或者有时候，只是凝视着他的脸。端详着那些瘀青，那些伤痕，估摸着它们到底有没有变得更糟。

要是Cas正巧把头歪向Dean一侧，要是那会儿他看上去依旧睡得很沉，Dean有时候会伸出手去，趁Cas睡着的当口把他垂在额头上的乱发捋到后面去。

 _特殊情况_ ，Dean有时候会想。 _需要特殊对待_ 。

他完全没想到需要为这一行为下个定义。他不需要。

日子仍一天天过去，Crowley仍音讯全无。结果Dean的电影列表越来越长，他不断带回新的影片供Cas观看，而Sam则发展出越来越复杂的膳食计划，Cas不停地烤着各种各样的派。几乎每个晚上，Cas都在沙发上不知不觉地睡过去，Dean会坐在他身边，守着他，看着他睡着，准备着等Cas一醒来，就让他回他真正的床上睡去。

 

 

△△△

 

 

有几次Sam和Dean不得不一起离开地堡前去补充供给——这就留下Cas孤身一人——Dean意识到以防万一，他最好还是教会Cas如何填弹射击，使用猎枪以及手枪，当然还包括如何清洁护理枪支。所以，在十一月中旬一个阳光明媚的下午，当Cas确确实实看上去有点精力了，Dean教了Cas一些关于枪支的基本知识。（包括一些非常琐碎的细节，像是：别乱挥着一把上了膛的枪，别把枪对准你的朋友。这对一个几千年来都可立刻恢复精力，疗伤更是不在话下的某个家伙而言，倒不是那么容易习惯的。）

然后Sam和Dean就把他带到外面，试试对着靶子射看看。当然地堡自带室内射击场，不过天气这么好，在野地里弄个经典的堪萨斯后院射击场来玩玩也无妨。设置一些真正远距离的目标也很有趣，即使不可能有人能射中它们。

Dean在相当近的地方为Cas立了六个啤酒罐，然后在距离它们大概三十步远的地方又设置了六个。接着，只为好玩，他在野地边缘又放了六个，那距离已经远到野地最边上，完全不可能射中了。

“好啦，小混蛋，”Dean说着，走回Cas和Sam身边。他把手枪递给Cas，看着Cas小心翼翼地打开保险。Dean说道：“就试试看。记住，没打中最远的那几个也别担心——它们真的太远了，这只是为了练习，错过那些是很正常——”

 ** _砰！砰！砰！_** Cas开火了，像Dean教他的，他双手持枪，最近的六个罐子立刻应声从放置它们的木板上弹开，一次一个，接着是稍远点的六个。最后是最遥远的六个。十八次射击，十八次命中。

Cas把保险推上，枪口向下。“像这样？”他问道。

Dean和Sam互瞥了一眼。Dean走到田野边缘拣起一个罐子。子弹孔就在正中央。他找到了另一个罐子，又再找了一个。全都是干净利落，准确命中。

他走回来，把它们递给Sam，后者摇摇头，大笑起来。

“我做的是不是很糟？”Castiel问道，来回打量着他们俩。

“呃……不。”Dean说道。

“你也许该代表美国参加奥运会，Cas，”Sam说着，仍打量着其中一个罐子。“这几发太完美了。”

“哦。这不同寻常吗？”

“对，”Dean和Sam异口同声答道。

“我确实提高了皮囊的视觉系统，”Cas说道，“那时候我还是天使。会因为是这样吗？哦，另外……我还改善了一些反应能力以及手眼协调性。也许有些机能仍旧在发挥作用？”

“这真是——太不公平了，”Dean说着，把罐子丢到地上。Sam还在笑。

Cas又补充道：“我想添加紫外视觉，红线视觉，偏振光，和磁感应。但结果这些功能无法在人眼中实现。事实上，这真的会很糟糕。偏光实际上是很有用的。内置磁罗盘也会很方便。而且我也很怀念红外线，你要是能通过一个UV感觉器官获得额外的色彩……那么对落日的感受就会大不相同。事实上，我不明白你们为什么从未觉得自己其实是半盲的。”

“在你提及这些事之前，我从没觉得自己是半盲的。”Sam说道。

Dean清清嗓子：“Cas，让我们教教你开车，哈？”他说道：“因为突然之间，我需要能在某些事上感觉比你更好点。”

听了这句话，Sam哼了哼，接着对Dean说道：“我有种预感，再有个两天，你大概连开车也会不如他。所以你最好珍惜这两天，好好利用。”

于是，Dean就带着Castiel上驾驶课去了。

即使Cas身体虚弱，这也仅用了一天。

 

 

△△△

 

 

一周以后，Cas一路开着Impala前往路途遥远的黑斯廷斯杂货店。他的外套口袋里揣着自己的堪萨斯驾照，上面印着的名字是Cas T.L. Winchester。他开车的技术简直不要太好，即使达到最高限速也一样完美无缺，但Dean仍在副驾驶的位置上坐立不安，Sam威胁着要蒙住他的眼睛，把他塞进后备箱里。不过即便如此，他们还是确确实实，平平安安地抵达商店。

Dean原先盘算着他们只是随便买些杂货，就此打道回府，这只不过是为了让Cas练习开车顺道逛逛，但一到商店里，Sam直奔肉类区，他还拖着Dean和他一道去，而Cas则消失在卖烘焙用品的通道里。

“要几磅才够，你觉得呢？”Sam问道，“你想要多大？”

Dean这才后知后觉，发现Sam正站在一个塞满冷冻火鸡的大冷藏库前。

Sam一定是注意到Dean完全一脸呆相，摸不着头脑，他笑着说：“感恩节啊，Dean。这个节日不都通常在十一月末吗？人们吃火鸡的那个节日？你总该听说过吧？”

Dean根本都不记得了。

Sam把手伸进冷藏库，挨个掂量着冷冻火鸡，看看哪个更重些，“我想也许我们可以做足全套，火鸡，馅料，所有的一切——你觉得如何？Cas从没过过感恩节，事实上他可能都不知道这是什么，但我告诉他会有一顿大餐加上派，现在他想试试做三种不同的派。那么，你觉得这主意怎样？就一回，来一次真正的感恩节晚餐？”

出于某些原因，Dean对这个点子感到古怪地不安，但他默默地点点头，接着他跟在Sam和Cas后面，看着他们装满一整车食物。

 

 

△△△

 

 

两天后，感恩节到了。Dean坐在餐桌旁，Cas和Sam当然都在，他们看着Sam把一只大得可笑的火鸡分切成块。而Dean的脑子里翻滚着只有一个念头，没完没了， _这真是太奇怪了。这真是非常，非常奇怪。_ 当然，不是说现在不好——一切都很好。Sam的火鸡做得棒极了，而Cas的派简直好吃得要命（苹果口味，南瓜口味，和各种浆果混合）。他们最终吃下不少于十盘各种菜肴——Cas想试试各种经典菜色，而Sam（再一次）完全控制不住自己。

这很好。这一切都好。事实上，这真是太棒了。

或者，事情 _应该_ 就是这么棒。食物很可口，他们都在这里，围坐在一起，Dean的电影计划还有几部片子正在排着队等待播放。Cas对最近读的那本奥兹巫师发表了一些他自己的奇怪见解，逗得Sam又是哈哈大笑。Cas的情况真的不赖，而这一次，Sam像是真正发自内心，开怀大笑，而至尽为止，这一个月来都没有人死，所以……

这应该感觉很棒。

这应该有家庭的感觉。

确实， _这感觉上就像是一家人_ ，Dean想着， _这真的是。事实上……它“ **就是** ”一家人_。坐在椅子上，他突然意识到，这就是为什么这看起来并不那么美好。忽然之间，他不得不努力克制着，压下一阵突如其来的恐慌。那个念头—— _如果他们是我的家人，他们很快就都会死去_ ——瞬间冲进他的脑子里，肆无忌惮，横冲直撞，Dean只感到自己的嘴巴发干。他坐在那里，他的双手牢牢地攥着刀叉，他看着他们俩：Cas就在他身旁，解释着有关派皮的事，Sam站着正要切开那些派——而Dean，他只感觉到有一样事情是必然绝对的，那就是Sam和Cas就都快死了。因为总会发生这样的事。没有例外。

_他们会被带走，_ _Dean_ _想。他们会死去，像_ _Kevin_ _和Bobby，他们会消失，像Charlie，或者，他们会忘了我，就像Lisa。即使是_ _S_ _am_ _，差一点……我几乎没法把他救回来。该死的，几乎就没办法了……而我再也救不了他了，我不能。我答应过他我不会。而_ _Cas_ _……我失去了对他的“ **记忆** ”！而他也几乎死了，那么多次，因为那球[PS：这里指的球和上文的“记忆”都是在上一篇“遗忘”中发生的情形]，接着又在湖里，而现在Cas已经——Cas就要……_ _Crowley_ _还是一点消息也没有，而Cas就要……_ _Cas_ _也许就要……到圣诞节之前，Cas会不会……_

Dean只能猛灌下一大口威士忌，让自己别再胡思乱想。Sam看向他，带着询问的眼神，但Dean把头转了开去。

好吧，至少他们没有围在桌子边上齐声说“谢谢”或者什么别的扯淡的废话。或者，提到荣光。

事实上，几周以来没人提到这个词——“荣光”。

Dean最终设法让自己冷静下来，以往这种办法总是很有效：靠几杯烈酒赶走这些乱七八糟的事，转而开始讲一个长长的，毫不相干的故事，这一次，Dean把焦点放在最初老版的“星球大战”中，HanSolo和Greedo究竟哪个先开的火，这必然就涉及到得去详细解释一下“印第安纳·琼斯”和“虎胆龙威”这两个系列片，而接着，则是一个关于“蜘蛛侠”的长篇大论，Dean觉得这部电影和他要说的HanSolo也是紧密相关的。Sam开始笑了起来，但Cas只是坐着盯着Dean，慢慢用叉子一口一口地吃着派，看上去越发困惑，但是却无比满足。[忍不住吐槽，这是Cas，你说啥他都照听，我都看晕了……]

大概这么滔滔不绝地说了十五分钟后，Dean开始总结，他强调着：“所以你看，Han _‘绝对’_ 是第一个开枪的，要不然这个角色的整个性格就不对了，”就在这时，Cas突然出其不意地打断了他的话，他说：

“如果我无法取回我的荣光……”

Dean猛然停下，一言不发。他和Sam都看着Cas。

Cas看上去有些局促不安。“我很抱歉。我不是故意要打断你的。我只是想说，今天真是非常美好的一天。”他把叉子放下，继续说道：“去年这个时候，那天晚上，我睡在水泥地上，我饿极了，很不舒服，我很孤独，我的钱只够买一个墨西哥煎饼。我知道这是个节日——我知道这是感恩节——虽然我并不真的理解那是什么，但我知道那是一个让你要感恩的日子，所以我 _确实_ 试着为一些事情感恩。首先，我找到了可以睡觉的地板——它至少很干燥，如果当你觉得冷的时候睡在外面又遇上下雨那就糟透了，所以我为能呆在一个干燥的地方而感恩。然后，当然，还有煎饼，我也为这个感恩。所以我得出结论，感恩节的意义就在于，你能在地板上睡觉，不必在外面被雨淋也没有雪的干扰，而且还有墨西哥煎饼。但我忍不住一直想到你们俩。”Cas垂下眼，看着眼前的盘子。“我想知道你们在干些什么。我希望你们俩一切都好。希望你们能在一起，好好地吃上一顿。”

Sam和Dean都沉默着。

“现在我知道了，”Cas继续说道，“在那时候，地板和煎饼都很好，而现在，派和火鸡都非常好吃——但实际上，这都不是重点，对吧？真正的意义在于和你的家人在一起，是吗？”Cas抬起头看着Dean，然后又把目光转向Sam。“真正的重点在于和家人在一起。和他们共同享受你亲手做出的食物。听他们讲故事，”Cas望着Dean，露出微微笑意，“即使那些故事没有任何意义。我说对了吗？”

过了一会儿，Sam点点头说道：“是啊，Cas，非常正确。”

Dean发现自己一个字都说不出来。

“所以，如果我无法取回我的荣光，”Cas继续说道，“如果明年我不在这里了，我只是想说——”

“给我打住，”Dean突然说，“停。”他们俩全都转过来看着他，Dean说道：“不提这个。” _别提醒我对你干了什么_ ，他想。 _我那样对你简直是个混蛋。去年……我本可以做点什么。给你寄点钱。为你支付旅馆费用。给你打个电话。什么事都行。任何事都好。_

Cas现在专注地凝视着他，而Dean只顾低着头，盯着自己的玻璃杯。

“我只是想说，”Cas开了口，声音非常温和但异常坚决，“今后会发生什么都没有关系，今天是非常棒的一天。”Dean仍旧什么都没说，Cas终于说道：“Dean？”他伸出手，轻轻搭着Dean的肩膀，“我说错话了吗？”

“ _Dean_ ** _，_** ”Sam的声音非常低沉，似在抱怨。

“不……你没说错。”Dean艰难地回答着，“只是……Cas，我真的……”他吞咽了一下才得以继续说下去，“我很抱歉去年你没在这里。我真的很抱歉。”

“但我现在就在这里。”Castiel说道，“这才是重点。我很高兴现在我能在这里。”

他冲着Dean微笑着。温和的笑容，无比放松。

没有怨恨……也没有责备。

那就是Castiel，不是吗？

Dean感到紧紧揪住他心脏的那种感觉稍微放松了点。但，只有一点点。

 

 

△△△

 

 

翌日，感恩节后的星期五。Dean做了件原本他觉得自己一辈子都绝不可能做的事。这么说吧，有点惊天动地。这让Sam彻底吓到了：

Dean告诉Castiel，让他一个人开着Impala出去逛逛，随便他去哪都行。

Cas被这提议给吓了一跳，他甚至想不出能有啥地方可去。他握着Impala的车钥匙站了好一会儿，就只是盯着车，[卡你盯再久车也不会告诉你去哪……]直到Sam提了个建议，也许Cas能跑一趟黎巴嫩的小型社区图书馆，归还他所借的那一些书（差不多都是烘焙书籍；还有数量惊人的关于奥兹的书）。也许还能顺带借点奥兹国的续作，再找点新片子。

Dean反复确认，确保Cas带着他的手机，亲自检查了一下电池是否充满，以防万一，他还让Cas背出他的电话号码，以防万一，给了他一些现金，以防万一，又告诉他如果轮胎瘪了该怎么办，以防万一，最后还让他背了好几次去图书馆的行车路线，以防万一。（图书馆就在两英里外，在一条笔直的道路尽头，完全没有岔路，开到底就是。）Dean正描述到如果突遇暴风雨，雨刷又坏了该怎么办——同样，以防万一对吧——Cas突然说道：“Dean，DEAN。”

Dean停下了。

Cas说：“Dean，我曾漫步在太阳的表面。我曾看过大陆分崩离析。我能开着辆车安全抵达两英里外的图书馆。”

“呃，”Dean说：“好吧。嗯。但是，如果有什么事，给我个电话，好吗？”

Sam这会儿已经在旁边轻声笑个没完，但Cas只是点点头，进了Impala，平稳地发动了它，驾驶着它，完美地把它驶出车库，开上了车道。Dean仍无法把他的目光从Impala身上挪开。他跟着车出了车库，站在外面，看着Cas朝着长长的车道开去，不知怎么地担心起Impala会突然一个拐弯，径直撞到哪棵树上，又或者，也许它会自己翻个身，燃烧起火。

但Impala干净利落地向前驶去，它沿着车道上长长的车辙，几乎是笔直地从地堡开了出去。Dean仍能看到前排Cas头部的轮廓。Dean一直看着它平稳地转过大路，从视线中消失了。

“他们真的长大了，长得太快了，对吧？”在他身边，Sam说道，“等你下一次注意到的时候，你知道他就该去上大学了。”

“啊？你够了！”Dean说着，仍凝视着那空荡荡的车道。

“空巢综合症真的蛮厉害的，你懂的，”Sam继续在一旁喋喋不休，“也许你需要有点别的什么爱好，这样就能别老想着它？也许你能学点编织？”

Dean正要张开嘴要说——“我会把编织的东西钉在太阳照不到的地方，Sam，”但他突然觉得一只手搭上了他的肩膀， _而这不是_ _Sam_ _的手_ 。甚至连一秒钟机会都没有——他连动一动，叫出声或者拔出枪，或者…… _什么都行_ ，但都办不到；相反，一阵突如其来的怪异感，恶心的感觉，像是有谁用橡皮圈在拉扯着他的五脏六肺，有什么东西滑过他的皮肤，像是他瞬间穿过了一个狭窄的肥皂泡，突然间，整个世界都变灰了，雾蒙蒙的。这感觉Dean以前就有过，他立刻知道是怎么回事： _这是个天使。一个天使带着我飞往别处。而这，不是Cas。_

在那一瞬间，他仍然能看到地堡，周围的树木林立，还有那条车道，所有的一切看起来都是灰蒙蒙的，像是他看到的一切都只是在一部旧式黑白电影中闪现。接着，那片灰蒙蒙的大地从他身下骤然消失，数百英里像是被抽开去，草原以极快的速度掠过，须臾之间，山峦扑面而来又立刻消逝，然后，群山翻滚着，如流水般远远落在了身后。

突然之间，整个世界恢复了正常色彩，他们发现自己置身于山顶。他和Sam，两人并排着，被绑在两棵树上。

Dean急促地喘着气，仍没搞清楚刚刚究竟发生了什么。他听见在他左侧，Sam呛着叫出声来，“Dean—怎么—Dean——这 _到底_ 是什么鬼？”

Dean察觉到一旁有点动静，他眼角的余光捕捉到了什么，于是他转过头，看见Crowley站在两树之间。他身边还站着个身材矮小的老妇人。一个小小的老妇人，灰白的头发挽成一个髻，而她的阅读眼镜则架在头发上。

那是天使Ziphius。紧追着Castiel不放，折磨着他，在那个可怕的夜晚，在内布拉斯加，差点就杀了他的那个天使Ziphius，一直帮着Calcariel，协助他的计划，试图唤醒在黄石公园下沉睡着的熔岩精灵，让火山爆发染红北美的天空，进而“净化地球”，燃尽所有生命。

直到这一刻Dean突然想起来了……

Ziphius和Calcariel _曾和恶魔一起狼狈为奸_ 。

他们和恶魔许下交易。签下有多项条款的契约。那不就是Crowley最擅长的吗？

Crowley说过， _我有些合伙人_ ……

_……我有些合伙人，他们能妥善处理荣光。_

“哦，不，”Dean脱口而出，他的心沉了下去。

“哦，是的。”Crowley说着，面带喜色。“我想在此我得替你们双方介绍一下！但当我带着提议找到Ziphius，想象一下当时我有多惊讶，当他，或是她——总之，Ziphius，我永远都没办法搞清楚你们天使到底要怎么称呼——想象一下我有多惊讶，当她/他说你们早就是老相识了！听上去你们早就在一起经历了不少啊？在最后关头逃离岩浆精灵！我猜，你们一定亲如兄弟？或者姐妹？管他呢！”

Ziphius似乎并没怎么注意Crowley在说些什么。等他一说完，她抬起头——脸上仍是那幅慈祥的祖母的模样——对着天空，只说了一个词。一个奇怪的，长长的词，一道可怕的巨大闪电劈开天空，雷声炸裂，而一棵离Dean不远的大树立刻被击碎了。这可怜的树几乎被劈成了两半，好几根粗大的分枝和一半树干随之掉落在地，发出巨大的回响。剩下的那一半残枝开始慢慢燃烧起来，小股火苗吞噬着它的树皮。

“神啊， _天杀的_ ，”Sam喘息着，震惊不已。Dean连话都说不出来，那巨大的声响震得他几乎半聋。他的脑袋里像是有什么响个不停，眼前一片发白。

他眨了好几次眼才能再看见，然后他看见Crowley向后退去，而Ziphius正从兜里掏出点什么，把它举在手中：一个小小的玻璃瓶，里面充满了不断旋转的蓝白色光芒。它正散发着奇异的光辉。天使的荣光。

“我相信我有些东西是你们想要的，”Ziphius说道，“确信你会为此和我谈谈。”

“哦，那么我相信我在这里已经没啥可做的了。”Crowley说道。然后他消失了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N –_ _啊，你们知道的，事情不会那么简单，对吧？（挖哈哈哈哈……）_

_如果你喜欢，那么请让我知道！如果你有什么特别喜欢的场景或者有啥好主意，或者有哪段对话更喜欢点，请让我知道是哪些！_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为一个中国人，我真的很想吐槽Cas要换了在中国，可以吃个一年不重样的各色菜式，可惜是在US（摇头）你就只有各色薯条各种沙拉…………我真的很为你痛心啊！（够）
> 
> 这章节过后，短暂的宁静不复存在。。。


	3. 来自公司的男人

 

 

___A/N –_ _我最初为_ _Flight_ _写这章，正值我驱车经过_ _北极国家公园的大门那会儿，这提醒了我：既然_ _Forgotten_ _将我们带到了大提顿国家公园，那么Flight以及它的姐妹篇Broken就应该继续国家公园之旅！但需要去个新的公园。：）_ _ _

 

△△△

 

Ziphius在绑着Sam和Dean的两棵树之间来回踱步，又往他们前面走了好几步。她一边摇晃着手中不断发光的小玻璃瓶，似乎只是安静地欣赏着眼前的景致。Dean的视力终于完全恢复，这才得以环顾四周，好好打量一番，他发现眼前是一番绝妙的景色。

他们在一个小小的山顶上，一眼望去，草地连绵不断，到处随意生长着蓬松茁壮的松树，点缀其上。Sam和Dean被绑在两棵并排的松树上，他们俩大概相距十五英尺，绳索紧紧地绕着他们的手臂，躯干，和双腿，把他们绑得死死的。在他们面前是连绵的群山，几乎每座山上都有个如画一般红颜色的小尖顶，它们像是从山上探出的脑袋，直冲着天空。每座山的底部都生长着深绿色的针叶树，它与深秋行将落下的叶子杂混在一起，衬托着它们那鲜艳的红色和黄色。

在晶莹剔透的晴空衬托下，引人注目的红色小丘，灰绿色的针叶林，以及红色黄色的秋叶，这一切更显得不可思议，五彩缤纷。

事实上……见鬼的闪电是打哪来的？天空连一片云都没有。整片天空就有如一个完美无缺的深蓝色大碗。

“我们在哪？”Sam环顾四周，他的声音仍很紧张。

“锡安国家公园，”Ziphius淡然回答着，仍在看风景。

“Ziphius在锡安？”Dean大笑，“你当真？难道你不该变身成斑马，或者别的啥玩意么？”

[注：Ziphius/Zion锡安/zebra斑马，这三者都有“zi”的发音。Dean完全就是在逗她~耍嘴皮子哎~]

Ziphius转过身，她原本那张祖母般慈祥，看上去令人愉快的的脸沉了下来，她皱起眉头。“锡安指的是正义之城，”她冷冷地说，“而现在我们所在的这个州，犹他州是整个北美大陆少数几个鼠辈仍信仰上帝的地方之一。”

“噢，对了，”Dean说，“对你来说我们全是‘老鼠’。比你更聪明的老鼠，如果我没记错的话，上次不就是么？”

Sam瞪了他一眼，有点生气，又有点绝望——这是想叫他知道， _别把她惹火了，_ Dean完全清楚。但Ziphius没上钩。她只是一只手不停地晃动着装满Cas荣光的小玻璃瓶，让它绕着她的手指转动，一边说道：“这真是整个大陆上少数几个让我觉得稍微有点像家的地方。我觉得比起上一次，这里更合适做我们的作战基地。”

Dean完全忍不住，他就想讽刺她一下，怎么都好，他说：“是哦，提顿山脉到头来对Calcariel不太合，嗯哼？”

[PS：提顿山脉就是上一篇遗忘中他们召唤岩浆精灵的地方。]

Dean对他最后那一刻所瞥见情景依旧记忆犹新：天使Calcariel被岩浆形成的触手牢牢钉住，他燃烧着的翅膀绝望地在空气中拍打着。紧接着是一道耀眼的光亮，如此明亮刺眼，Dean不得不闭上眼睛。

在那之后Calcariel就一点痕迹都不存在了，只留下一丁点羽毛燃尽的灰。

他提到Calcariel时，Ziphius一言不发，把头转开了。

“那么，”在短短地沉默之后她说着，一边把一绺飘动的头发别回阅读眼镜后面，“Crowley告诉我你们俩在寻找Castiel的荣光。死亡的天使所留下的荣光确实有某些用途，我能想象你们俩为什么想要它。”

Dean迅速摆出了不动声色的表情。

_Ziphius_ _仍以为Castiel已经死了。_

Dean竭力克制住自己， _顶住，别去看Sam_ 。 _Ziphius_ _一定是仍以为Cas早就因体温过低而死去了，_ _他意识到。一个多月前，在_ 内布拉斯加州的湖中，Cas险些死于低温症。那时候，被Ziphius折磨着的Cas消失在湖中，而不久之后Sam和Dean设法用天使驱逐咒把Ziphius给炸飞了。Ziphius绝对没法知道在那之后，他们马上在湖边找到Cas，把他救了回来。

Dean的想法突然来了个大转变。要是Ziphius以为Cas已经死了，也许能说服Ziphius放弃Cas的荣光？也许Dean可以争取到一些明智些的交易？也许……甚至很快他们就能回到地堡……甚至赶在Cas回家之前？说不定呢？

而就是在那一刻，Dean意识到再有不到十五分钟Castiel就将回到地堡……而他就会发现那里已经人去楼空。Sam和Dean已经神秘地消失了。

自打内布拉斯加那天以来——好吧，应该从怀俄明算起，真的——Cas一直在做噩梦，他那么多噩梦全都是关于Dean和Sam留下他一人，消失无踪。

Dean的内心呻吟着，他想着， _我们得设法拿回荣光，离开这里，尽快回家！_

仿佛她听到了他的想法，Ziphius又拿起那发着光的小瓶子。她说：“Crowley说你们在寻找这个，他倒是挺清楚它在哪。我得说，有个恶魔伙伴有时候确实能派上用场。而似乎我是剩下几个为数不多能全力飞行的天使之一，我设法飞到那里，在其他人能搞清楚之前弄到了它。虽然我不知道Metatron到底在想些什么，真的——它居然就在福岛核反应堆内！也许他觉得放在那里不容易被人发现？”Sam和Dean都对这一意外结果倒抽了口气，而Ziphius闻声抬起头，恼火地看着他们，说道：“哦，别担心，你们这些傻瓜，它没有放射性。荣光对此不受影响。荣光甚至把装它的这个小玻璃瓶都屏蔽在辐射之外。众所周知，天使的荣光具有绝对的治疗效果，它就是痊愈的力量源头。事实上，你们能用它治愈任何绝症，或者你们甚至能复活某人。或是你们可以令相当广阔的土地肥沃，令上面生长的一切欣欣向荣。你们能拥有健康的牧群，丰饶的收成，惊人的水果产量。想来你们想要荣光大概是为着诸如此类的原因？”

“没错，事实上，我们打算在农业上大干一番，”Dean说，“老实说，我们对这种动荡的生活已经厌倦了。我估计大概会弄些牧场……养个几百头……”

“我打算种些果树。”Sam突然插嘴。

“也许再养些蜜蜂。”Dean说。

“哦？那它就能 _大大_ 发挥作用了，”Ziphius说着，又拿起荣光把玩着，“充足的蜂蜜产量，丰盛的橄榄收成，你的骆驼和山羊都能繁殖得很快。”

“太棒了，”Dean说道，“说真的，我一直有点担心我的山羊繁殖得不够快。”

Sam点点头补充道：“是啊，山羊的数量真需要再多一点。”

“哦，很好，那这就是你们所需要的！”Ziphius高兴地说道，“你会发现我的条件挺合理的。我要求的回报就是，让我和我的上级接管你们的身体。”她笑得非常甜蜜。“很划算，不是吗？我们甚至愿意让你们俩每天各有一小时能控制自己的身体，这样你们就可以使用荣光。一天一小时应该足够照顾你们的山羊和骆驼了，如何？”

“呃……不。”Dean说道，“实际上，这行不通。”

“真的？”Ziphius看上去很惊讶，“但……你们一天到底需要花多少时间来给那些畜生挤奶？”她想了一会儿，又建议道：“我们 _也许_ 能给你们每天两小时。”

“事实上，我们每天需要24小时。”Sam说。

Ziphius皱起眉头：“你们到底有多少骆驼，报个数？”

“我们有一万头骆驼。”Dean说。

“还有五千只山羊。”Sam说。

Ziphius眉毛都扬了起来。“你们可比我想象的更富有。”她说，又瞥了一眼荣光。“不过话虽如此，这一荣光应该能覆盖你们所有的牲畜。假设你把那些动物们都紧紧的捆在一起，在兽群正中央打开荣光的话……”

“嘿，Ziff，”Dean说道，“附身可不在考虑之列。但如果我们……”

Ziphius打断了他的话：“坦白地说，这是唯一的选择。”她的一只手叉着臀部，荣光仍在她另一只手上微微晃动着。她在那里站了一会儿，来回打量着Sam和Dean。一只鹰远远地发出长啸，仿佛是在暗示，她站在那里时，锡安山脉令人惊叹的美景就在她身后一览无遗。

Ziphius又开了口，她的声音突然变得冰冷无比：“需要我提醒你们吗？你们是鼠辈。你们的骆驼和山羊该怎么照顾，那些细节单调乏味，令人难以形容。我 **之所以** 不厌其烦地和鼠辈说话，我 **之所以** 愿意原谅你们在上一次公然反抗，只是因为我和我的上级需要更好的皮囊。”

“你的 _上级_ ？”Dean问。

“我的上级是那个和Crowley谈判的人，”Ziphius说道，“我的上级没法像我这样飞行自如——她的翅膀给毁了——所以她让我自己来。我们现在的皮囊都有点不如意，我们 _必须_ 得要两个强壮的皮囊，这样才能在这个毫无价值的星球上重建秩序。这世界 _必须_ 条理分明，井然有序，天使和人类都全然无视规则。明确地说，她给了我命令，我就必须遵从它们。所以，你们的身体，加上额外每天每人允许有两小时给骆驼挤奶的时间，以此交换荣光。”

“ _绝对不行。_ ”Sam厉声回答。

Dean说道：“很对不起让你失望了，但我们俩以前都遇到过这样的事，这种交易我们绝对不接受。”

“也许我说得不够清楚？”Ziphius说。她摸了一下挂在脖子上的一个小小的蓝色玻璃吊坠，抬头看向天空，再一次，她又说了那种奇怪的语言，说了两遍，而这一次，两道突如其来的闪电自晴空中猛然劈下，将临近的两棵松树击得粉碎。再一次，Dean和Sam不由自主地为那可怕的撞击声和眩目耀眼的闪光而畏缩。当轰隆作响的回声消失在群山之间，Ziphius说道：“你们是我的俘虏，没有自由。我可以等，等到你们愿意答应。真的，这很简单——你们可以将自己的余生都拴在这两棵树上，每天都被闪电轰个几轮；或者你可以说‘是’。你能发现我提供的交易是相当公平的。”

说完这句话，她消失了。

过了一会儿，她又出现了。她的一只手放在随她一同出现的躺椅上，椅子上摆着蓬松的薰衣草色软垫，椅子一角还悬挂着一个价格标签。她挪动椅子，直到椅子正对着壮丽的自然景色，Ziphius舒舒服服地坐在椅子上，向后靠着，拉出搁脚凳，把双脚翘上去，双手放在膝盖上。“雷电要到明天才会直接击中你们，”她愉快地说道，“所以你们可以多花点时间好好考虑一下。食物和饮料请随意。”她说着，随意挥了下手，两张小桌子出现了，一张就在Sam的树边上，而另一张则在Dean这边。每张桌子都铺着整洁干净的白色蕾丝桌布，上面放着一瓶酒，一只酒杯，还有一个绘有花纹的瓷盘，上面摆放着成堆的奶酪和意大利香肠。Dean发现忽地他的一只手突然出乎意料地从绳索中摆脱出来，这样他就能够很容易拿到那些吃的。

但无论他怎么努力，他都没办法用那只可自由行动的手解开绑在他身上的绳索，同样，他也没法让另一只胳膊或双腿松绑。

他开始在树干后面摸索着，尽量不动声色，希望能解开绳结。但他甚至感觉不到有任何绳结——而最终Ziphius开了口，她甚至都没费心从她那薰衣草色的躺椅上转过身来，“没有绳结，鼠辈。这根绳子是连绵不断的。你是被永久地束缚在树上了。现在，你们俩为什么不喝杯酒，一起欣赏这场表演呢？”

她开始用一根手指转动着Castiel的荣光，继而懒洋洋地拨弄着蓝色的吊坠，口中说着她之前曾经说过的语言，这一次，是长长的一个句子。可怕的闪电从晴空中倾盆而下，延伸着，四面八方全都是，它们击中了视野内每一座山上的小尖顶。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Castiel在离开半小时后就开着Impala回到了地堡的车道。他把车准确无误地停在Dean原来停放的位置，抓起一小捆书和DVD顶在胸口上，费力地爬出车外。他为Sam带了“奥兹的提克托克”，还有另一本关于派的书，以及电影“一猫二狗三分亲”。（那标题引起了Castiel的注意。[PS：原名是Homeward Bound，意为回家的路。]）

Cas在门口停了下来，环顾四周寻找着Dean。Dean当然能听到Impala回来的动静吧？但哪都看不到Dean的身影。地堡的门也开着。这有点异乎寻常；通常情况下，Dean总会非常谨慎，确保它随时关好，要不然防御咒语的效果就会大打折扣。Cas对着敞开的门皱起眉头，他走进去，把门关好，又喊着：“Dean，门是开着的。”

无人回答。

“Dean？”Castiel又叫着：“Sam？”他一瘸一拐，小心翼翼地走下略带弧形的楼梯（自从内布拉斯加州的那次折磨后，他的双脚的伤痛从没停止过，当然伤口也一直没痊愈；下楼时总是更疼一点）。走到地图桌旁，Castiel把书和DVD放下，走进厨房。那里也没人。

他查看了图书馆。没有人——好吧，除了小猫Meg，它正如往常一样蜷在沙发上。Sam的笔记本电脑仍放在桌子上，就在他早先曾使用过的地方。

Castiel心不在焉地拍了拍Meg的小脑袋，瞥了笔记本电脑一眼。如果笔记本电脑像那样打开放着，那就是说Sam应该就在地堡里随便哪个地方。如果需要出门办事，Sam总会把它关上。

Cas再次喊着：“Sam？Dean？”

无人回答。

他想了一会儿，一瘸一拐地走过大厅朝卧室走去，现在他能移动得快一点了。他敲了敲Sam的门，又在Dean的门上敲了两下，没有回答。他又再敲了几下门后，小心地打开了这两扇门。两间卧室全都空无一人。

他走起来还是磕磕绊绊的，但Cas让自己走得更快了点，很快他爬上台阶又进到车库。

车库内也没人。Cas又叫着他俩的名字，环顾四周，一些比较大点的车辆后面也没放过。整个车库都是没人。

Cas又在车库里站了一会儿，转了一小圈，环顾四周。“ **DEAN** ？ **SAM** ？”他又大声喊着，比之前更响亮。他等了一会儿，拿出电话开始打给他们俩。先是Dean，然后是Sam。

他们俩都没接电话。

Cas慢慢地把电话放回口袋里，想了一会儿，他的眉头皱得厉害，额头都皱了起来。

然后他走回地堡，开始有条不紊地穿过整个地堡，挨个检查所有的房间，即使那些他已经察看过的部分。后面的档案室，前面的浴室，后面的浴室，空置的小卧室，实验室，地下室内的小牢房，室内射击场，所有那些，好几十个奇怪的小房间，甚至地下室往下一层的地下室和最上头巨大的拱顶阁楼；到处都看过了。他不停地喊他们的名字，时不时地试着拨打他们的手机。

但哪都找不到Sam和Dean。他们也不接电话。

Cas又踉跄着，挣扎着走到外面。他走到他们曾经练习射击的野地，环顾四周，找遍了每一棵树。他绕着地堡走了一圈，不停地喊着Sam和Dean的名字，查看靠近厨房的边门，挤进后面灌木和矮树丛中搜寻着他们的踪迹，直到最后已经绕了一圈，又回到了前门。

他又走进地图室。他低下头，闭上双眼，对自己喃喃低语：“醒来。”

Castiel睁开眼睛，环顾四周，又喊着：“Dean？Sam？”

无人回答。

他坐下，用双手捂住眼睛。他安静地坐了好长一会儿，接着再次对自己说道：“醒 ** _-_** _过-来_ 。”

他睁开眼。看了看周围。又叫着Dean和Sam的名字。

Castiel重复着这一过程，一次又一次——闭上双眼，对自己说：“醒来”，接着睁开眼睛环顾四周，然后再一次。

渐渐地，他开始时不时在“醒来”之间低语着“不”。

过了一会儿，他不再尝试着一次又一次告诉自己“醒来”，只是坐在那里，好几分钟，盯着地图桌，紧紧地抿着嘴。

然后他起身，第二次查看地堡内所有的房间。

然后是第三次。

 

 

△△△

 

 

一小时之后，Castiel坐在图书室内，Meg在他的膝盖上蜷成一团，他时不时轻轻抚摸着她。她打着呼噜，而看上去她并不介意Cas问她的一连串小问题。一次一个问题，当他抚摸着她的时候，他就会用那低沉安静的声音问着她：

第一个问题是，“也许派没有达到应有的标准？”

他继续抚摸着Meg，Meg打着呼噜。

第二个问题：“在看电影的时候我是不是太经常睡着了？我可以更努力，保持清醒……”

更多的抚摸，Meg打着呼噜。

到了第三个问题，他的声音低得近乎耳语：“我是不是太经常干扰到Dean的工作？”停了一下，接着，“也许我让他觉得烦了……”

问题一个接一个。是不是Castiel的驾驶技术太差了？那可是Impala！是不是Sam烦透了总要准备那么多食物？要帮Cas更换脚上的绷带，这些事是不是让他觉得太麻烦了？Cas是不是用掉了太多热水？Sam是不是已经厌倦了要为Cas朗读那些奥兹国的故事书？是不是Dean对需要陪着Cas在沙发上熬夜已经厌烦了？

也许他们俩只是……对他厌倦了？

Meg没有回答他。她只是不停地打呼噜。

Castiel和Meg在那儿坐了很长时间。他终于问光了所有问题，就只是坐在那里，爱抚着他那小小的毛茸茸的猫咪，把她抱得更紧了些。最终他站了起来，轻轻地把Meg放回沙发上。他从记录者的材料库中选了些原料，从厨房里拿了把刀，往下走到原先住着Crowley的旧牢房。在那里，他跪在已经刻在地板上的恶魔陷阱的边缘，点燃必要的药草，割破自己的手，让血滴进碗里，然后念动咒语。

Crowley随着一团烟雾出现了。

“啊哦！”Crowley欢快地叫着，“Castiel！好久不见！距我们想联手拿下这个世界已经好长时间了！我们竟然没机会好好聊过，明明我们就在地堡里做室友呀。我们的时间表总是对不上，是吧？你最近过得如何？要知道，我们真应该多保持联系——你有Facebook帐号吗？”

“他们在哪？”Castiel说。他那标志性的低沉嗓音甚至更低了。

Crowley一脸茫然：“谁在哪里？”

“Sam和Dean。告诉我他们在哪，”Cas逼近一步，他握紧拳头，“你干了什么？或者……如果不是你……”他的声音有点动摇了……“你能不能……找出他们去了哪？”

“我？就我个人而言，除了履行我签署的合同外，绝不会多做任何额外的事。”Crowley生硬地说道，“因为我向来尊重协议。我说过的话都是有分量的。 _不像我知道的某些人，我都可以指名道姓了_ 。现在，你到底在说什么胡话？”

“我回到家里，而……他们……不在……这里。”Cas的声音断断续续的，像是说不下去了。

“好吧，我亲爱的老朋友，他们也许去酒吧了，你考虑过这一可能吗？”

“车在我这里。别的车辆也都没开走。”

“嗯。在这种情况下，也许他们是为了从你身边逃开，不得不徒步穿过野地。也许他们搭上了便车！”

Cas只是看着他。

Crowley对着Cas的表情不耐烦地哼了哼，轻蔑地笑了，他低下头看着地板，摇摇头，自言自语：“这就像踢一条小狗，根本连一点挑战性也没有。”他抬起头看着Cas说道：“我已经向那两个小子建议过好多次了，要他们摆脱你，或者干脆杀了你更好。想不出他们为什么不采纳我的建议。但对你，我想问一个问题：Dean的车钥匙在你的口袋里吗，或者，看见我你很高兴吗？”

Cas眨了眨眼。他把手伸进口袋，掏出Impala的钥匙，茫然地盯着它。

Cas缓慢地说：“这是……车钥匙。但……为什么我看见你很高兴？”

Crowley又哼了声，摇着头，又是微微一笑。“即使是只小狗也早就弄明白了。别老这样好吗，Castiel，我真的不知道Dean会不会离开 **你** ， _但他会抛下那辆车吗？_ ”

Castiel顿时轻轻地吸了一口气，低下头又盯着那把钥匙。他紧紧握住那钥匙，脸庞亮了起来，Crowley接着说道：“虽然我猜他也能找到另一辆车让他这么爱得死去活来……但……这就像 _闪电不会两次击中同一个地方_ ！嘿嘿！”Crowley突然提高音量，用一种怪异的语调，夸张地，特别仔细地把每个字都说得格外清楚。“总之，你不该太担心了，你不该小题大做！”

Cas终于不再盯着钥匙，转而抬起头看着Crowley，迷惑不已。

Crowley微微扬起眉毛，往Cas的方向靠过来，又补充道：“我知道这看起来像…… _晴天霹雳_ ……让他们就这样消失，但无论他们在哪，我相信他们都会有一个明确的…… _带电_ ……时间。”

Cas皱起眉头看着他。“你到底在说什么，Crowley？”

Crowley翻了个白眼。“ _Castiel_ _，_ _”他说着，夸张地叹了口气，又叫着：“_ Casti _-el_ ，Casti- _el_ ，Casti- _el_ _，_ _”像是_ Cas是个有点烦人的小屁孩，让人快忍无可忍了。“闪电！晴天霹雳！带电！山脉！你到底有没有听进去？”

Cas又皱起眉头，看着他。

Crowley冲着他瞪了回去好一会儿，接着摊开双手厉声说道：“你一点也 _没注意听_ ！这叫我怎么意外地掉落一些无意的线索呢？难道要我画张 _地图_ 给你？”

“你在给我……线索？”Cas迟疑地说。

“ _努力_ 在做，是的。虽然你一点也没帮上忙。”

“但……你为什么要帮我？”Cas说着，眯起眼，“这没有道理。”

Crowley把手放下，直率地说道：“Cas亲爱的，这么说吧，最近几个月来，天气频道变得越来越有趣了。我恰好有适当的机会能重获自由，于是我成功了。但，老实说，我真 _宁可不要_ 再来个力量强大的天使来接管地球。上次的结果就不怎么好，对吧？”

“另一个……力量强大的天使？”

“你们这些天使，无论哪个手里有点权力，似乎总是妄想着要杀掉一半造物，要不就是计划着怎么把这个星球扫荡干净。要是连人类都不存在了，连灵魂都没了，我这生意还怎么做？”Crowley把手插进口袋，夸张地耸耸肩，说道：“你当然不是我最爱的小马喽，但这会儿似乎只有你有点不一样。明枪易躲，暗箭难防，找个知根知底的，你所熟悉的恶魔要比你不熟悉的恶魔要好吧？”他突然爆发出一阵刺耳的大笑，又说道：“我是不是傻！这更像是找个你熟悉的妄想-宏伟-计划的-天使总比你不熟悉的妄想-宏伟-计划的-天使要好吧！哈哈！”他爆发出一连串大笑，根本说不下去了，就这样足足笑了好一会儿，终于擦了擦眼睛，继续说道：“总之，你应该坐下来，放松一点，也许看点电视。你到底有没有看过天气频道？它实在很有意思。顺便说一下，44频道。现在如果你允许，我还有一整个地狱需要打理。”

[注：Crowley在这里说的是一句古老的谚语：Better the devil you know than the devil you don't。直译为：你所熟悉的恶魔要比你不熟悉的恶魔要好吧。意为明枪易躲，暗箭难防，但在这个立场里，他想到句子里的“恶魔”事实上是“天使”，所以后面自己笑疯了。]

然后他化作一团红烟，消失了。

Cas想了一会儿，然后打开了Crowley的电视——它依旧挂在地牢的墙上——切换到天气频道。他不得不坐在Crowley的皮转椅上，他不得不耐心地看了半个小时关于反常飓风季的特别报道，而后最新天气情况才开始滚动播出。接着出现了一位衣冠楚楚的天气播音员，他说道：“如果飓风还不够看，那么让我们带你前往犹他，这是今晚的最新画面。伙计们，我们获得大量影像！”屏幕上的画面切换到另一个景像，震耳欲聋的雷电翻滚着，照亮了群山，而周围则是万里无云，阳光普照——几十种闪电同时划破天际。新闻播音员说道：“似乎在锡安国家公园上空发生了强烈的雷暴。这可是非常罕见的——完全看不到有云层，却出现了闪电！看看这个难得的景像吧！”

坐在他身旁的活泼的金发播音员补充道：“也许上面有人不喜欢国家公园？”

两个新闻播音员都爆发出一阵愉快的笑声。

Castiel盯着屏幕上的小地图看了一会儿，把电视关掉了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Cas没有费神去清扫召唤符咒剩下的符文和灰烬。他只是急匆匆，一瘸一拐地走上楼，回到他的房间，打开壁橱门，拿出一个小小的用来装猫的硬纸箱。Meg又在图书馆的沙发上睡着了，他轻轻地把她捞起来，在她还没完全醒过来之前就把她塞进箱子里，说道：“对不起，Meg。希望这不会太久。”

接着Cas蹒跚地走进Dean的房间，Sam的房间，以及图书馆。他挑了一堆五花八门的东西，把它们匆匆倒进行李袋中。替换用的衣服（他自己的，另有一些是Sam的，还有些是Dean的，以防万一，几套备用的FBI西装）；Sam的笔记本电脑，以及特别放进去的枪支弹药；还有急救用品。最后，Cas检查了一下他自己的口袋，数了数Dean今天早些时候给他的钱，他盯着他的“Cas T.L.Winchester”堪萨斯州的驾照，看了好一会儿。

最后，他提起那一整袋东西，又拿上猫笼（Meg在里面），关上门，一瘸一拐地走出了地堡。

他用光了Dean给他的所有现金，替Meg付清了黎巴嫩一家小兽医诊所一周的寄养费用。下一站是图书馆，在那里Cas仔细查阅了通往美国西部的公路地图，以及锡安国家公园指南。

很快，他往I-70公路而去。

一小时后，Cas终于想起要查看汽油残量，这令他惊慌了——指针正指向“E”。差不多一年前他第一次在爱达荷州的Gas-n-Sip工作那会儿他曾学到，“E”就表示油箱已空。

而他最后一分钱都已经用在了Meg身上。

他把车停在下一个出口，低下头，闭上双眼，皱起眉头。思考着。

“要是Sam和Dean，他们会怎么做？”他喃喃自语。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Freddy是一个年轻的服务员，他在位于堪萨斯科尔比I-70公路边上的Gas-n-Sip上班。一开始，他甚至都没注意到那个穿西装的男人。他只当作普通人而已。有些公司职员他们会穿着西装，走起路来也会慢悠悠的。但这个人开始在商店内仔细查看，他盯着每样东西，相当认真，看上去又有点令人不安。他脸上有些相当醒目的瘀伤，而且还有点跛脚。Freddy刚开始担心起这个人是不是要摊上什么倒霉事，这时，那人径直走到柜台前，用一种吓人的沙哑声音说道：

“盥洗室 _脏兮兮的_ 。女厕所的卫生纸都没了，而它们的肥皂也都用光了。旋转架上的热狗看上去好像是从昨天就放在那里了——你必须扔掉它们，换上新鲜的份——蓝色的冰沙机也空了。还有，看看那个柜台！”他挥手指向咖啡和松饼区，“那上面全是面包屑和污渍。再看看地板！你上次拖地是什么时候？为什么烧坏的灯泡还没更换？你认真想过没有，如果这就是你打点店铺的方式，你还要不要有机会提升为区域销售助理？”

“什-什么？”Freddy有点慌乱。

那人掏出一张小卡片向他迅速晃了一下——太快了，Freddy都没来得及看清楚——继续说道：“我是从公司来的。突击检查。让我们把这些问题挨个说清楚：你非常清楚，所有的Gas-n-Sip服务员都必须 _每隔一小时_ 检查盥洗室。让我看看每小时的检查记录表。”他伸出手来。

“哦…… _该死_ ，”Freddy喃喃低语，笨拙地摸索着柜台下面那个夹着检查记录表的笔记板。“呃，我正要去检查，但，一直很忙，所以——”

“我看倒是 _挺_ 空闲的。”那男人厉声说道，从他手里抢过笔记板。他迅速地翻看着夹子上的纸张，明显是个对Gas-n-Sip的文书工作了如指掌的人。他很快就找到了盥洗室每小时检查表，皱着眉头扫了一眼。“瞧这儿，”他说着，把笔记板转向Freddy，指着显然是他觉得不合规矩之处，“整个早上你只检查过盥洗室 ** _一_** _次_ 。你知道那些地方最少一小时都得检查一次。”

“是，先生。”Freddy说，“我很抱歉，先生。我是打算要去的，但，冰沙机坏了，我没办法把它修好，而且——”

“你的阀门设置不对。”

“但是如果我按照说明书上说的方式去做，它就会溢出来，喷得我全身都是。”

“你得先填满一半， **接-着** ，再把主容器放进去， **接-着** ，再把剩下的全都装进去。过来，我做给你看。”

来自公司的男人向Freddy演示了如何给蓝色冰沙机填装原料，如何调整热狗旋转架的温度设定，并监督着Freddy把柜台擦干净。

然后，来自公司的人又让他去清洁盥洗室。当Freddy都做完了出来时，那个来自公司的男人刚刚从四个油罐中各取了一些汽油，装进一组各有5加仑的容器中。“我们需要几个样本。我们必须定期检测辛烷值。”来自公司的男人解释道：“在这儿，我会签个字，证明我拿走的加仑数量。”他在汽油销售表上匆匆写下一个完全难以辨认的签名。

“哦， _还有一件事_ ，”来自公司的男人出其不意，又加上一句，Freddy不禁抖了一下，他意识到那男人正翻到笔记板背面那些令人害怕的“检查”表格，开始填写其中一张。那男人说着，他的声音更加沙哑，甚至更吓人，“我查看了你的收银台和帐目清单，收银机里少了 _100美元_ ，而你的食品和饮料也都没有库存了。看上去像是有谁直接拿走了一整箱食物。话说回来，丢了一百美元可是相当严重的。”

“哦，不不， _真的？这是真的吗？_ ”Freddy说着，感到一阵恐慌，他以为收银台的现金和库存清单应该都是正确的。“我发誓我完全不知道！我 _发誓_ 我什么都没拿！听我说，我也许没有好好地每个小时都去打扫，但我 _不是_ 个贼！我发誓我没有！”

来自公司的人只是看着他。事实证明，他的目光相当可怕，结果Freddy突然发现自己在乞求着：“ _求求您，_ 先生。我 _真的_ 很需要这份工作。我真的需要。”

Freddy看到他眨了眨眼睛，看见他那双蓝色的眼睛变得温和起来。

“仅这一次，这事就算过了，”从公司来的人说道：“这儿，我会签掉这些差额。”他在日终结算单和日终库存清单上都加上了一些难以辨认潦草字迹。“这样就可以了，”他说：“但你要记住，我们会留意你的。”

“哦，天啊， _谢啦_ ，伙计！哦，我是说，谢谢您， _先生_ ，”Freddy说道，他如释重负，感到难以置信。“ _非常_ 感谢您。我发誓我绝不会让您失望的！”

“你要知道，作为一名销售助理，他的责任重大，可不轻松，”从公司来的人一边说着，一边还在填写检查表。“ _整个商店_ 都需要你用心打理。上千人都会吃到 _你_ 准备的食物。”

“我知道，我懂。我明白了。我会做得更好，我保证。”

从公司来的人抬头瞥了他一眼，最后微微一笑。

Freddy感到现在胆子大了点，他说道：“嘿，您脸上那些瘀伤还好吗？您需要些创可贴或者别的什么东西吗？”、

“哦，我只是……最近和一个袭击我的人打了一架。只是生活的一部分，”公司的来人说着，漫不经心地挥了挥手。他又把注意力转移到检查表上，挥着笔，在上面又签下一个难以辨认的字迹，然后把写字板递回给Freddy，说道：“Gas-n-Sip的工作可能并不轻松。不是每个人都能做好。但人类社会就取决于每一个像这样的地方都各司其职。你为旅行者准备食物，让他们得以休息，这是一个光荣的角色，不要让别人说的话影响你，看低自己。”

“是的，先生。谢谢您，先生！”Freddy说道。他现在又对来人感到有点敬畏了，因为这会儿他正想象着这个来自公司的男人是如何孤身一人，击退了一大帮袭击Gas-n-Sip的盗贼，最终脸上伤痕累累，全是瘀青和割伤。来人冲他最后点了点头，大步走到外面。Freddy跟着他走了出去，看着来自公司的那人把那些汽油罐装进他那辆看上去很漂亮的黑色轿车里。他在车门前停下脚步，回头看着Freddy，说道：“去换好那些灯泡，孩子。我们可都全靠你呢。”

Freddy沉默地点点头，而那个来自公司的人钻进他那辆闪闪发亮的黑色轿车里，往西开去，驶进落日中去。

 

 

△△△

 

 

_A/N –_ _对最后这一部分其实并非在我的计划之中。我让_ _Cas_ _把Meg留下，但接着在写下一段的时候我意识到，他现在没有现金也没办法买到一丁点汽油。Cas突然自己想出了解决之道。_

_如果你们喜欢或者想评论一番，请让我知道！我真的，真的很喜欢听到你们的想法！_


	4. Ziphius在锡安

 

 

_A/N –_ _警告：在之前读过遗忘的人可能还记得里面包含有折磨和酷刑的场景。这里也将延续。_

 

 

 

△△△

 

 

锡安国家公园的闪电风暴持续了整整一个晚上，此起彼伏的雷声震耳欲聋，伴着一道道闪光划破天际。刚开始，这确实很可怕，然后便只是印象深刻，渐渐地，它开始变得烦人。最终，那永无休止，频频爆发出的阵阵闪光和雷声让Dean开始觉得头痛。接着，当太阳落下夜幕降临，Dean开始冷得发抖。

毕竟，这已经是十一月底了，冬天早已悄然来临。他瞥了Sam一眼——他们时不时地会用目光交流，这也是他们落到这悲惨境地唯一做得到的事——他看到Sam似乎也很冷的样子，他耸着肩，用可以自由移动的那只手紧紧地搂住自己。

 _再这样下去可能会变得很不舒服了，_ Dean意识到。

最终他的脑子里开始考虑要向Cas祈祷。

但可怜的Cas现在太虚弱了。Dean恨自己想要向他求助——因为现实点来看，Cas现在还能怎么做？上次他们两人碰上，Ziphius就几乎置Cas于死地。不管你怎么努力，一介凡人对抗充满力量的天使希望渺茫。即使这一凡人也曾是天使。

但随着时间的推移，Dean意识到他们的根本没有其它选择了。

最终，Dean吸了口气，心里想着， _好吧。祈祷时间_ 。Sam瞥了他一眼，Dean特地意味深长地迎上了他的目光，希望Sam能从眼神的交流中猜到点什么，能从Dean的表情判断出他想干啥，并从中获得些许希望。Dean闭上眼睛，试着让自己的脑子冷静下来，以便开始祈祷。

但就在那时，当他站在那里闭上双眼开始要向Cas祈祷，他听见Ziphius打了个响指。伴着“ _嗖_ ”地一声轻响，一股温暖的空气扑面而来，将他整个人都包围在内。Dean猛然睁开双眼，他看见在他和Sam身边冒出了两个淡黄色小火圈——它们呈现出完美的圆形，一个环绕着Dean（和Dean的树），另一个完美圆圈则将Sam（和Sam的树）围了起来。

“嗯……”Sam从另一棵树那边说道，“这是圣火？因为，我实在不想扫你的兴，但我们又不是天使。”

“是啊，圣火显然没什么用吧。”Dean说。 _要把我们烤焦，普通火焰就够了_ ，他差点就这么脱口而出——但……呃，也许还是别给Ziphius出啥新点子了。

这会儿，Ziphius的那张躺椅的背面隐约被那小小的火焰给照亮了，而每当远方的闪电划破天际，她侧面的轮廓也会时不时被照亮，在两人的视野中若隐若现。在雷鸣之间，她说道：“圣火会让你们俩保持温暖。在Castiel的事之后，我意识到我得对你们那脆弱的小小躯壳更注意点，密切留意它对温度的需求。而且，要让你们真正同意而不是通过折磨皮囊来获得，而且我已经被告知，因为冻伤造成的肢体丧失可能被视为折磨。”

“哟，”Dean说，“要我老实说的话，把我们永远绑在树上，就这么用雷电打个没完，这也算是折磨。”

“不，这不是折磨。”Ziphius平静地说道，她的脸依旧在雷电击打远方山顶的亮光中忽隐忽现。“你们的身体仍在它们正常的温度范围内，对这一点我很确定。你们是站着的，而人类的躯体本来就设计成直立姿态。那些绳子可能会阻止你们离开，但它们是柔软的棉花做成的，并不会阻挡血液循环或引起疼痛。而且，要是被闪电击中，请放心，你不会有任何感觉。你在知道是什么击中你之前就会死去了——如字面含义。虽然——”Ziphius的声音在这里变得有些不太确定，“……这提醒我了，我想你们大概得亲眼目睹 _对方_ 慢慢烧成焦碳，尸体的味道大概不好闻。一次又一次，很多次。不过，我确信，这不算是直接的折磨。”

“那 _间接_ 折磨怎么算？”Sam紧追不放，“情感折磨算不算？”

“心理折磨？”Dean再加上一条。

Sam提了个醒，“要知道，为了安全起见，何不把这套实验暂停一下，和国际特赦组织商讨一番？”

[国际特赦组织，又名大赦国际。是1961年5月28日在伦敦成立的世界性民间人权组织。]

“考虑到这一点，”Ziphius说着，还是那么平静，就像是他们只是在大学道德课上在讨论着这些问题。她探出脑袋，从薰衣草色躺椅的边上打量着他们，远方，疯狂的雷电秀仍热烈地进行着，远处的雷鸣时不时打断着他们的每个句子。她说：“无论如何，所有的人类都生存在痛苦之上，事实上，每一次，每当一个皮囊允许天使附身，全都因为皮囊试图逃离某些不愉快的存在。你们那短暂而无意义的生活似乎充满了痛苦。所以，被绑在树上实际并没有那么糟。”她回过头，继续欣赏着雷电秀，又说道：“我认为，这算是个灰色地带，但我的上级和我相信以这种方式获得同意也能算数。我们来试试看，如何？”

过一会儿，她说：“哦，还有，”像是她刚刚想起什么。她又伸长脖子，扭过身去看着他们。“还有，圣火圈阻挡了与任何天使的沟通方式。包括祈祷。所以你知道的。当然，并不是说你们还能找得到什么天使联系上……只是觉得你会发现这很有趣的。”

她甜甜地笑了笑，转回去继续欣赏雷电秀，Dean和Sam面面相觑，表情黯然。

“来点饭后薄荷糖？”Ziphius说着，稍微往后靠了靠，“我被告知必须保证你们的卡路里供应。”Dean扫了那张小桌子一眼，现在上面有（增加了葡萄酒和开胃酒）两块薄荷口味的黑巧克力，用条红色丝带包在一起，上面还系着一个精巧的小蝴蝶结。

 

 

△△△

 

 

到了破晓时分，整个事情已经变得越来越单调沉闷，以至于事实上Dean发现自己时不时都能打个盹，醒过来时总是发现自己全身都靠绳子拽着，头耷拉着，低垂在胸前。 _也许这算不上最糟糕的折磨_ ，Dean想， _但这烂透了，没区别。_

他瞥向Sam的方向，结果在闪烁的电光中看见他正在喝酒。

Sam冲他耸耸肩。“太渴了，”他解释道。

Dean叹了口气。事实上他特么渴得要命，但每当天使提供吃的或喝的，他总是特别不安。尤其是那些想占有他身体的天使。

但他们还能怎么办？就这样渴死饿死？

不久他就发现自己每隔几分钟眼睛就往那堆奶酪和意大利腊肠瞥去，以及那薄荷口味的黑巧克力。还有酒……事实上，他意识到，他都快渴死了。他尽可能坚持着，试图让自己专注于如何逃脱，试图能想出什么计划。时不时他扭动着，想把绕在胸口上的绳子拽得能松脱下来。但他什么计划也想不出，绳子也依旧故我。

感觉上时间像是漫长到没有尽头，像是穷尽无限的时光后，天空开始亮了起来，当朝阳最终冲破地平线冉冉升起，Ziphius明快地说道：“早上好，皮囊们！要点咖啡？还是水？有人告诉我你们必须定期吸收这类饮料？”Dean低头一看，小桌子上除了之前的酒，餐前小点心和黑巧克力外，又增加了一大杯热气腾腾的咖啡，以及玻璃杯装着的苏打水。一看到那一大杯水Dean就彻底沦陷了，他突然发现自己已经拿起玻璃杯，急切地将它一饮而尽。然后他又喝了点咖啡。接着是那些小点心。

还有薄荷糖。

好吧，所以他吃也吃了，喝也喝了。他接受了这个邪恶天使提供的吃食。这会导致他出什么问题吗？这里头放了毒药吗？

反正没法知道。Dean叹了口气。

好吧，至少他没有诸如需要撒尿的此类问题。Sam和Dean一生中都经历过各种骇人听闻的绑架与监禁，当你被这样绑着的时候，现实中对盥洗室的需求就会变得更加令人沮丧。至少这一次，在这点上倒是完全没有问题。可是……当Dean想到这个，在心里算了下时间，他意识到一定是Ziphius不知怎么的用某种神奇的方式“照料”到了这点。事实上，这 _真是_ 更令人沮丧了。

更别提要是你想到了这点，该有多毛骨悚然，心情该有多恶劣了。

Dean决定还是别去想它。

“那么，鼠辈，”Ziphius等着他们都吃喝了一些东西后说道，“现在，你们已经想了一个晚上了。你们的回答呢？用荣光换取你们的身体？”

“绝不。”Dean说道：“没门。”

他看见Ziphius举起一只手，听见她开始说些什么。

Dean眨眨眼，抬起头，这才惊讶地发现他的脑袋怎么是低垂着的——而Ziphius突然就站在他面前，她的手放在他的脸上。太阳不知怎么的已经悄然一跃，比之前在天空的位置要高了点。空气中弥漫着令人作呕的烤肉的味道，有点像是烤猪肉，地上还有一根烧焦了的树枝，距离他只有几英尺远，那是以前所没有的。而Sam绝望地大喊着，他的声音嘶哑可怕：“DEAN？DEAN？”

Dean看了看Sam，结果给吓了一跳。Sam脸色惨白，泪流满面。该死，看起来他像是在发抖。天杀的这究竟是怎么回事？Sam说：“哦，老天哪，Dean， _你还好吗？_ ”

“是啊，当然。”Dean说。他感觉有点莫名其妙。看上去像是他不知怎么地睡了一会儿。“我很好。这……发生了什么事吗？”

“哦，没什么大不了的，”Ziphius说道，“只是五个雷电直击你的身体，把你烧成了煤渣。话虽这么说，另一个皮囊，你的兄弟似乎比合理的范围更加悲痛。你想看看这会是什么样吗？”

“ **哦不！不！** ”Dean大吼。但Ziphius已经转向Sam，举起一只手。Sam畏缩着闭上眼睛，Dean大吼着：“ **不！我-说-不！求-你-了** ！”但Ziphius念着那个可怕的词，再一次，那个奇怪的词似乎不知怎么的竟能召唤雷电，紧接着一道可怕的闪电，明亮耀眼，划过长空，直击在Sam的树上。

Ziphius过了好几分钟后才将Sam复活。到了那时候，Dean已经紧闭双眼，只能在绳子的束缚下发着抖，和他早先看到Sam的情形一模一样。他双手握得紧紧的，绝望地等着能再听到Sam的声音。而那可怕的气味从他的嘴里，鼻子灌进去，无论他怎么紧闭着嘴，憋住呼吸都无法阻止。只有一件事Dean很确定，他这辈子再也不吃烤猪肉了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

到了这一地步，这事真的再也无法忍受了。它已经变得极其可怕。 _是的，这肯定算是折磨_ ，Dean想，一次又一次，试图把刚刚亲眼目睹，发生在Sam身上的情景从脑海中抹去。Sam现在没事了，至少Ziphius所说的关于毫无知觉这回事倒是不假，但接下来的一个小时里，Dean忍不住一直望向Sam，只是为了告诉自己Sam真的没事了。而Sam也一直频频回望着他，大抵是因为同样的原因。

整个下午他们都在徒劳无益地挣扎着，交换着为数不多的几个他们自己才懂的暗语。“我身上有蜘蛛吗？你看到蜘蛛了吗？”Dean说着其中一个——这个暗号的意思是“你看见任何我能够到的东西能帮我获得自由吗？”

他倒是期盼着Sam会回答“是啊，在你左手边”或“就在你膝盖上”或者任何有用的话。

但Sam只是摇摇头，平静地说道：“我没看见蜘蛛。”

这暗号表示： _我没看到有任何你能够到，能帮你的东西。_

后来他们开始互相讲些小故事，互相逗着玩，直到Ziphius大喊着叫他们闭嘴。所以最终他们只能看着彼此，交换着意味深长的眼神——其中一个会稍微扬起眉毛，耸耸肩： _你想答应吗？_ 而另一个则坚决地摇摇头： _永不_ 。

他们似乎意见统一。

 _永不_ 。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean开始意识到他们也许会被吊在这树上，直到一切终结。Dean也许不得不看着Sam一次又一次死去，一次又一次，就这样继续下去。而Sam也不得不看着Dean的死亡。

他发现自己满脑子都在想着Castiel。

毕竟，Cas也许是在这个星球上唯一一个会真正思念他们的人了。

把Cas孤零零一个人留下，这个念头让Dean的心都揪紧了。

Cas一定在好几个小时前就发现他们全都走了。而Cas肯定不知道究竟发生了什么。他会怎么想？他会懂得要怎么寻找他们吗？他能想得到去 _哪儿_ 寻找他们吗？大概不能；Cas怎么可能知道要追踪雷电的轨迹。这样，Sam和Dean永远也回不去了……而Cas也许还能再活上几个月，他的情况已经越来越糟……而，就是那样了。

 _就像在感恩节那天我想到的那样_ ，Dean意识到。只不过才过了该死的两天。

_如果他们都是我的家人，那么他们都将死去。_

有那么一会儿，整个感恩节情景似乎又浮现在他眼前：Dean抓着他那可笑荒唐的Han Solo理论讲个没完，往他的南瓜派上喷了一大堆鲜奶油，以至于那块派完全消失在一片白茫茫小山下面；Sam咧着嘴边笑边摇头，切了一小块浆果派；而Cas，只是坐在那里，凝视着Dean，慢慢地吃着他自己的南瓜派，用叉子一口接一口。看上去他对Han Solo是什么玩意完全不知，只是听着他高谈阔论，只是静静地看着他。

 _如果我能去天堂，也许这就是我的天堂，_ Dean想， _坐在那里，就在那张桌子边上，和_ _Sam_ _和Cas一起。_ _Sam_ _看上去那么高兴，而Cas也在那里……_

_然后，捣鼓着Impala，等抬起头来，发现_ _Cas_ _正蹒跚走来，接着他就坐在工作台那里，看着我。_

_陪伴着我，守护着我。一切都是那么美好。_

到了正午。Ziphius杀了他们俩。过了四个小时，她又杀了一次。

 

 

△△△

 

 

时不时他们能听见车从山脚下经过，就在不远处。

Ziphius有一次注意到Dean听见不远处车辆的动静，环顾四周，于是说道：“这只是雇员在清空游客中心。这是个最好的景点，你知道的，所以山下就有一整个游客中心。但让鼠辈们拥有这最佳景观简直没道理。所以我接管了这个小地方，在通往这里的小路上放了几个闪电。现在就连雇员都要撤离了。我猜公园大概关闭了。似乎小小的闪电就能叫老鼠害怕。”她高兴地笑了笑。

几个小时以来，她一直坐在那张躺椅上，似乎有无穷无尽的耐心。她一只手摆弄着Castiel的荣光，偶尔摸摸挂在脖子上的一个小小的蓝色玻璃吊坠，惬意地抿着一小杯白葡萄酒，那是在下午过半的时候，在她躺椅边上出现了一小张柳条做成的桌子，上面就放着白葡萄酒。但现在，太阳开始向地平线沉下去，Ziphius从躺椅上站了起来，走了几步，离Sam和Dean远了点，又凝视着那片景色。雷电的轰鸣声仍持续不减。

就在这个时候，在雷声轰隆的间隙，Dean听见了Impala。

Sam和Dean立刻看了彼此一眼，而后又-立刻-转开-头去，不再看着对方，试着装作他们并没有认出Impala那与众不同的低声咆哮。但Dean清楚，如今在路上跑着的车辆中，并没多少能具有这种独特的轰隆声。 _这肯定就是Impala，对吧？而如果这真的就是 _Impala_ _，那肯定就是Cas了__ _，_ Dean想，希望Ziphius别发现他的心跳变得沉重，他的呼吸突然加快。 _也许 _Cas_ _不知怎么的，琢磨出我们到底在哪儿。我们所在的地方，大概，距Kansas有一天的车程？如果他是昨晚想到的……那么马上开车的话……这说得通。这__ _对得上。_

接着Dean想到， _但该死的他到底能做啥？_

“这将是一场壮观的落日，你们觉得呢？”Ziphius说着，看着太阳向着地平线一点点沉下去。“事实上……让我们好好地享受落日的美好时光吧，如何？”她说出了一串长长的，复杂的句子，显然那是闪电能听懂的语言，当她仍凝视着西边的地平线时，所有的雷声突然都完全停了下来。最后一串雷声消失后，四周像是被隔绝了一切声音，笼罩在一片诡异的寂静中。他们现在只能听到不知道哪儿有几只麻雀正叽叽喳喳地叫着，微风拂过松树浓密扭曲的树冠，发出轻柔的叹息。天气看起来空荡荡的，很是古怪，只是一片清澄的蓝天，在靠近地平线的位置染着一片柔和的橘色，在那儿，太阳正一点点滑入地面。

Dean再也听不到Impala的声音。是Cas把车停下了吗？

或者，它根本就不是Impala？

 

 

△△△

 

 

但几分钟后，在Dean视野边缘，有什么小小的东西微微地动着，引发了他的注意。他冒险往旁边瞥去，在他的右边，草地边缘的树旁，那正是Castiel。

他就在那片空地边上，从一棵粗壮扭曲的松树后面盯着Ziphius。

Dean紧张得动都不敢动，不敢转过头去看Sam。他目不转睛地注视着Cas，几乎都不敢呼吸。至于Cas，他甚至都没多看Sam和Dean一眼，完全专注在Ziphius身上。他慢慢地举起一只手，而Dean看到他手上握着天使之刃，正准备要投掷出去。

 _他至少得超过50码，_ Dean想着。 _太远了，而_ _Ziphius_ _以前就曾停住过_ _天使之刃。但她这一次在看别的地方_ —— _Cas_ _是有机会出其不意拿下她——就从她的背后——_

Cas瞄准了。

他停了一下。

他投了出去。

天使之刃划破空气，直指Ziphius的背后。这一掷完美无缺，干净利落，准头极好，银刃旋转着，在空中看起来有点模糊——

银刃停在了半空中，尖端距离Ziphius只有寸步之遥，就在那儿微微抖动。Ziphius转过身来，对着悬停的银刃微微一笑，把它从空气中拔了出来，塞进她那条涤纶长裤的腰带上。“好啊，好啊，”她笑嘻嘻地对着Castiel说着。她一眨眼就消失了，又骤然出现在Cas的背后，在他的肩膀上拍了一下，这让他躲闪了一下，猛地转过身看着她。片刻之后，Ziphius又现身在她之前站着的地方，凝视着夕阳。而Cas却消失了。Dean扫视着Cas曾经存在着的那片草地，接着听见一声喘息，他向左看去，Cas就在那里，被绑在Sam再过去点稍远的地方，两棵树之间。奇怪的是Cas并不像Sam或Dean那样被绑在一棵树上，而是绑在两树之间，他的手臂张开，每只手腕分别绑在一棵树上。

Dean的心一沉，接着他听见Sam叹了口气。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean轻柔地说道。Cas抬起头，看向Dean。

“你好，Dean。还有你，Sam。”Castiel说道，他看起来非常疲倦，而且满脸悲伤，但同时不可思议的是，他似乎已放弃了一切，听之任之。他看上去像是对自己最终被拴在两树之间毫不惊讶。

Cas仔细看着他俩，问道：“你们俩都还好吗？”

“到目前为止，不错。”Dean说道，“除了时不时被雷电烤一烤。”

“Castiel，”Ziphius转过身来看着他，“你能加入我们真是太好了。”

Cas瞪着她，他的声音比平时更低沉：“你早就知道我要来。”

“Crowley告诉过我你活了下来。我建议要是他向你略微暗示该到哪里去寻找，那对他的利益大有好处。”

Castiel叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

Sam大叫着：“ _Crowley_ _！_ _这你也能_ _当真？”_

Dean对Cas说道：“Cas，这是真的？ _是_ _Crowley_ _把你引到这里？你就一点也没怀疑过？”_

Cas耸耸肩。“是的，确实，但我实在没得选。”他瞥了Dean一眼。“我找不到你。起初，我以为你们都走了，但Crowley解释说你一定不会抛下你的车。”

 _你觉得我会抛弃 **你** 但却不会丢下 **那-辆-车？**_ Dean想着。

他所能说出口的只是一声轻柔的“Cas……”

Ziphius朝着Cas走了几步。“Castiel，”她说道，“我倒是想问问，你到底在想些什么？你肯定知道你不可能打败我。你只是 _凡人_ ，Castiel。即使我并不知道你很可能已经在来这儿的路上，我也能感知到所有在我附近的凡人。这到底是什么糟糕的计划？”

Cas依旧显得非常平静。“这是Z计划，”他说着，不经意地耸耸肩。“至少比什么都不做要好。”

“哦，不，Castiel，”Ziphius说着，现在她大笑起来。“这比什么都不做还要糟糕。至少，对你就更糟。因为你已经在提顿干过 _完全相同_ 的Z计划。那时候，就在几个月前，这两个皮囊一样被绑着，而你曾过来救他们，对吧？我想也许这招仍可以奏效，结果我猜对了。”她笑着，又说道：“除了这一次，你不会再有机会逃脱了。”

Cas突然改变话题，他问道：“为什么你控制着一个空气精灵？”

Dean的眼睛顿时瞪大了，他和Sam交换着眼神。一个 _空气精灵_ ？

“这不关你的事。”Ziphius嗤之以鼻。

Castiel说道：“你有不止一个，对吧？我看了天气频道。你在加勒比海也有一个，是不是？还有几个对吧？”

“飓风？”Sam问道。Cas瞥了他一眼，点点头。

 _哦，那些飓风，_ Dean想起来了。 _飓风，龙卷风，雷电。当然了，全都和空气有关，空气精灵。_

Ziphius这是想再一次毁灭世界吗？Ziphius和Calcariel以前就试图这么干过。他们想通过诱骗那些极其古老，极其危险的“精灵元素”，那些从时间开始之际就存在着的狂暴实体，那些被压制着的自然之力去“净化”整个地球，把整个星球全都抹杀干净。沉眠于黄石之下的岩浆精灵对Calcariel想要控制它这件事可表现得不太友好，但看起来Ziphius找到了另一种类的精灵，却掌握得相当不错。

“哦，老天，”Dean情不自禁脱口而出，“我们还得再拯救这个可恨的世界， _还有完没完_ ？”Sam直接喷笑出声，甚至Cas也不禁嘴角抽动，露出微微一笑。

Ziphius怒视着他。“这和你 **一点关系也没有** 。精灵与你无关。和你们任何人都没关系。”

Castiel问道：“那你到底要我们干什么？”

Ziphius举起荣光，Cas的眼睛睁大了。

“我想要什么？”Ziphius似在反问。她开始在他们三个人的面前来回踱步——先是Dean，然后是Sam，接下去是Cas，前前后后，来来回回。她说：“我想要……大概是……一个更好的皮囊，算是其中一个愿望吧。但最主要的，我只想要有…… **秩序** 。我要按规矩来。我要秩序的回归。现在没有人再遵守规则了！没有人听从命令！老实说，我只要万事都能井井有条。我只想有明确的命令，而我将遵从我得到的指令。而最终，我得到了指示。”她停顿了一下，这会儿距离Castiel只有几步，她说道：“我被下令去控制一个空气精灵，我想出办法，完成了这个指令。无须质疑。我也收到了关于你的命令，Castiel。所以当Crowley告诉我你还活着，我就明白了自己该做什么。我带走这两个人类，主要就是为了把你引出来，考虑到你也许会像通常那样，对这些小鸭小老鼠一类的有着奇怪的依恋。虽然，我也 **的确** 需要一对皮囊，但首先，Castiel，我需要对你执行我得到的那个命令。”她停下脚步，转身直接面对着Cas，说道：“Castiel，你知道，你犯下许多忤逆天堂的罪行。对此，你否认吗？”

Cas只是看着她。

Dean心中顿时警铃大作， _哦，是的， _Ziphius_ _差不多一门心思就想惩罚Cas，在__ _内布拉斯加州那会儿就已经是这样了，不是吗？_

这一切都感觉糟透了。

“我不否认。”Castiel说。

“确实如此，”Ziphius说着，又开始来回踱步，“上个月，我想自己惩罚你。但，我现在可以承认了，那时候我感到 _相当_ 不安，因为我知道那全是我自行其是，缺乏监管。然而，自那以后，我的上级采取了更合理，更守规则的方法。她仔细地考虑了你所犯下的所有罪行，权衡了所有可能的判决。她参照古老时代关于反叛天使的裁决，最终她已经做出了决定。”Ziphius停了一下，转身面对Cas。她说道：“她已经判定你将被打破。”

Ziphius说出这些话的时候，Dean正好看着Cas的脸，他看见Cas一脸震惊，这个表情维持了好一会儿，除此之外竟没有别的反应，他的眼睛睁得大大的，实际上嘴也微微张开了。无论“被打破”意味着什么，很明显这准没好事。

Cas张开嘴，他的声音突然变得气息不稳：“自Lucifer堕天后，从未有天使被打破。”

“自那时起从未有天使应得如此下场。”Ziphius回道，她带着几乎波澜不惊的表情打量着Cas。她的声音变得很安静，而她说道：“我很抱歉。”

Cas慢慢地摇了摇头。

他对Ziphius说道：“你不知道这感觉。”

Dean眨眨眼，突然记起天使Anna曾有一次……说过一模一样的句子…… _对 _Castiel__ 。那时候，Castiel还只是另一个忠诚顺从的天使。上帝忠诚顺从的战士，总是遵从他得到的每一个命令。

“而且，”Cas继续说下去，“反正我也没有翅膀了。我已经坏掉了。”

“不，Castiel。你现在是人类。这可不一样。你必须被 _真正地_ 打破，按照惯例，按我得到的命令，一字不差。”Ziphius如此说着，她的手轻轻一挥，把那个发着蓝光的小瓶子抛到空中——那个装着Cas荣光的瓶子。它在空中优雅地划过一条弧线， _径直朝Castiel飞去_ 。Cas的脸顿时亮了起来，充满惊讶，带着希望，一副热切的样子，Dean看着他，几乎要为他心碎，因为无论接下来发生什么，都绝不会是好事。果然，就在玻璃瓶掉到地上的前一瞬，Ziphius做了个手势，绑住Cas手腕的绳子突然冒出火焰。圣-火，Dean立刻就知道了——看起来就是那样。

半秒后，小玻璃瓶在Cas脚边的石地上摔碎了，被关在里头不断旋转的那一缕光像条眼镜蛇，从地面盘旋升起。它直冲进Cas的嘴里，而Cas正大喊着：“ **闭上你们的眼睛！** ”Dean只来得及看到Cas猛地仰起头，他的背不由自主地拱起，荣光有如汹涌的猛兽一般冲进他的身躯，而Dean立刻闭上双眼，用尚有自由的那只手捂住自己的眼睛，把头转开。即使他已经闭紧双眼，用手遮住眼睛，即使他已经扭过头去，Dean的视野完全被一片强烈的银光所覆盖，那光芒像是填满了所有空间，每个缝隙。一阵狂风咆哮着，力量惊人，Dean感到松针和泥土被狂风卷起，冲刷着他全身。

过了好长一段时间，Dean终于才得以再度睁开眼睛。有那么一会儿，他只能看到眼前布满了跳来跳去，令人眩晕的黑色斑点，害他差点以为自己要失明了，但接着，茂密的松林中那一小片林中空地慢慢地变得清晰可见。Dean眯着眼，寻找着Sam和Cas。Sam看上去没事——他不停地眨着眼，用自由的那只手揉着眼睛，但看上去他能看得见，因为他正看着Cas。而Cas……

Cas仍被燃烧着的绳索绑得死死的， _但他的脸上的伤已经完全愈合了_ 。

Dean已经一年多没看到Castiel变回天使，健康如初了。Castiel看上去是那么……该死，好吧，他看上去是那么的 _健康_ ，光是这样看着，Dean就已经大为感动。Cas现在站得笔直，突然之间他看上去像是高了许多，这无疑才是最合适他的样子——强壮，高大，有力。他的脸庞完美无暇，鞭痕和瘀伤完全被抹去了，有如它们从未存在过。他那饱受折磨，瘦弱憔悴的样子也消失了，他像是神奇地多了几磅肌肉，又恢复了过去那种瘦削但强壮的模样。他几乎健康得像是要闪闪发光，他蓝色的眼眸明亮清澈，他的头高高抬起。

但， _他的手腕仍被绑着_ 。绑住他手腕的绳子上，圣火仍燃烧着，闪烁着光芒。从Cas咬紧牙关的样子来看，Dean想那一定很痛。

“现在，Castiel，”Ziphius说，“把你的翅膀带过来。”

“我为什么 _非要_ 这么做？”Cas咆哮着，仍然咬紧牙关。

“以 _天堂_ 之名，为什么不呢？ _把你的翅膀带过来_ 。这是 _命令_ 。”

[注：Cas在这里说的是Why _on earth_ would I do that?而Ziphius答的是Why _in Heaven_ would you not？在这里earth地球和heaven天堂正好对应，但中文没办法找到对应的说法，但原文另有趣味，故留下备注。感觉要是C叔估计就会答Why _the Hell_...]

“不，”Cas说道，他的目光坚定。“你无法控制我。你不能命令我。”

“ _马上把你的翅膀从以太层带过来_ ，不然我会立刻杀了你这两个小朋友，现在就要了他们的皮囊。”Dean禁不住倒吸了一口气，Ziphius厌烦地看了他一眼。“哦，我是不是忘了解释了？”她漫不经心地说着，瞥了Sam一眼，目光又回到Dean身上。“如果你们同意，事情会方便点，但我也可以只是把你的大脑破坏掉，然后再拿走脑死亡的身体。要挤进一个用特殊的方式破坏了的大脑是有点不舒服，但这也行得通。”她转过身，继续对Cas说道：“把你的翅膀带过来，不然我会杀了他们俩。”

Cas看了看Sam，又看了看Dean。这又是一个古怪，悲伤的表情，像是从遥远的地方凝视着，这是Dean所记得多年前的样子。通常Cas会坐在Dean的床边上，就是这样看着Dean睡着……

“不！”Dean大喊，而Sam说：“Cas， **不要这么做** ——”Ziphius转过身对着Sam，说道：“鼠辈， _安静_ 。你们越来越烦人了。”她挥动手指，冲着Sam做了个轻微的手势，又向Dean比划了一下，一秒钟后，Dean发现自己完全发不出声音了。他可以呼吸，也可以张开嘴，但当他想说话却一丁点声音都发不出。

“把你的翅膀带过来，”Ziphius对着Cas咆哮着。

Castiel说：“你保证你会放他们俩离开？”

“我保证。”Ziphius说道。

 _不， _Cas_ _， **不！** 别这样！Cas， **不-要！**__ Dean想要大声说出来，但是他连一个字都发不出声。

Cas闭上了双眼。他们头顶上传来雷声的轰隆巨响。但这一次并非Ziphius在召唤雷电，这一回，全都是因为Castiel。

突然一道怪异的闪光爆裂开来，瞬间照亮了整个山顶。但这光并不是来自太阳，夕阳现在正安静地悬在地平线之上，在他们面前阴暗的树杈之间隐约可见。这道新的光亮，恰恰相反，它呈现珍珠般的纯白色，似乎来自某个完全不同的地方，来自不可捉摸，古怪的另一个方向，它微微斜着穿过草地，不知怎么的，同时从几个不同的角度爆发出来。在他们身旁的树木突然熠熠生辉，不可思议，它们的边缘闪烁着银光，奇怪的影子从不同角度伸展出去。隆隆的雷声咆哮着碾过天空。

……就在那里，突然之间，Cas的翅膀出现了。

Cas带着翅膀。他的衬衫不知怎么的已消失得无影无踪，突然之间，Cas自腰部以上全都赤裸着，只穿着他的牛仔裤和运动鞋，那都是Dean几周前从塔吉特为他买回来的。Cas穿着从塔吉特买回来的牛仔裤和运动鞋，而…… _翅膀_ ……他有…… _翅膀_ ……

Dean完全目瞪口呆，他只能盯着他的朋友。他可怜的，小小的，受了伤的朋友，那个在几周前还只能慢慢地，可怜兮兮地在塔吉特附近一瘸一拐地挪动，而如今站在那里，看上去充满活力，神采奕奕，带着…… _翅膀_ 。真正的长满羽毛的翅膀。壮观，巨大，难以置信，不可能存在于世的……翅膀。

Cas把它们都收拢在身后，但即使如此，Dean仍可以看到一些细节。闪闪发光的黑色与白色的羽毛沿着收拢的翅膀微微弯曲，耸立着，高过Cas的肩膀好几英寸，令人惊叹的长长的黑色飞羽一直向下延伸，该死的超过了他的 _膝盖_ 。似乎有的地方羽毛的颜色杂混着黑色与白色，它们这样叠在他的身后，从Dean这里并没法看得太清楚，但有一件事是够清楚的了：这对翅膀实在太 _巨大_ 了。尽管这会儿情形可怕，几近绝望，有那么一会儿，Dean充满敬畏，喘不过气来。因为他那“可怜的受了伤的朋友”看起来……真是…… _太令人惊讶了_ 。

完美无暇。

无以伦比。

_太美了。_

Cas简直漂亮极了。再也没有别的词能描述了。他英俊的面容完全痊愈了，他蓝色的眼睛明亮锐利，华丽璀璨的翅膀在他身后闪耀着，瘦长的身躯结实有力，再合适不过了。他的肩膀微沉，头高高抬起。怒视着Ziphius。

“展开你的翅膀，”Ziphius说道。她的手里突然握着什么东西。形状巨大。

那是一把大锤。

 

△△△

 

 

 

 

_A/N –_ _啊-哦_


	5. 大锤

 

 

Ziphius手里握着一把该死的可怕之极的 _大锤_ 。而在锤子的顶部，在那里闪烁着诡异的火焰。它们看上去和盘旋在Cas手腕上的小火苗一模一样，也与Sam和Dean脚边环绕的圆圈上跳动的火焰完全一致。圣火。

 _不！不，不，不，_ Dean无声地嘶吼着，仍然一丁点声音都发不出，他慌乱地来回看着那对翅膀和大锤。对于天使来说被“打破”意味着什么，到现在已经变得非常可怕，极其恐怖，再清楚不过了。

Cas仍在要求一个承诺，他说：“告诉我你会遵守诺言，你会放他们走，而且你永远也不能再打扰他们。以上帝的名义发誓，并且，以天堂之名发誓。”

“我向你保证。”Ziphius说道，“我发誓，以上帝之名，以天堂之名。”

_不，不，不，不——_

Cas点点头，那对翅膀开始展开。非常缓慢地。

尽管这会儿情形如此恐怖，有那么一会儿，Dean脑子里只被一个念头充斥着： _它们如此美丽……它们真是太美了。_

翅膀如此辉煌壮观。

Dean从未有此机会，在这么多年来他们对彼此那么了解，而他从未真正看过Cas的翅膀——他见过的仅仅是它们的影子。如今，所有的细节都展现在眼前，如此清晰。翅膀的内侧的大部分羽毛全都雪白发亮，泛着珍珠般的光泽，到处都像是镶着金色的小斑点；但是最外侧长度惊人的飞羽却呈现出令人诧异的黝黑。Dean只能看到其中一只翅膀外侧的一小部分，他意识到翅膀的外侧看起来其实又不一样——在那上面似乎有着更为生动的黑白花纹，混合着柔和的灰色，上面点缀着更多金色的小斑点。

双翼向着两侧完全展开，优雅地延伸到了极致。在夕阳的映衬下，雪白的内侧就像是染成了金色，宛如丝绸般闪闪发亮；而如今向着天空扬起的黑色飞羽，熠熠生辉，有如珍珠母贝，彩虹般的色彩在上面流转闪烁，不可思议，变幻莫测。

看着眼前的情景，Dean不知道该高声欢呼，还是伤心落泪。Cas看起来是如此令人敬畏，几乎令人战栗，美到无法形容，然而又是如此全然无助，无路可逃。

Cas就站在那里，上半身裸露着，他的双臂被左右拉开，被燃烧着圣火的绳索束缚着，那无以伦比的翅膀完全伸展开来。他只是面无表情地凝视着Ziphius。

Ziphius绕到Cas身侧。她又向前走了一步，直到站在他的的身后。Ziphius举起她的大锤。

Cas仍旧面无表情，但他的翅膀开始微微颤动。Sam发出一声奇怪的，像是哽咽般的喘息，Dean只感到一阵恶心。

“哦，顺便说一下，”Ziphius说着，把大锤放了下来。听到锤子的动静，Cas畏缩了一下，伴着一声带颤的喘息，但Ziphius只是瞥了Sam和Dean一眼，说道：“我刚刚想到你们可能并不知道这是怎么回事。有谚语是这么说的，‘单翼，凡人；双翼，死亡。’打断一只翅膀将会让天使沦为凡人。当然，Castiel之前就已经成为了凡人，但是，这种方法更具传统，而且这种方式是永久的，翅膀也就不再具有力量，最为致命，这在象征意义上是很有趣的。接着，当然了，打断第二只翅膀就能杀死天使。虽然， _实际上_ ，”她说着，一只手叉着腰，皱着眉头，像是她刚刚想起点什么，“无论如何，天使要是断了一只翅膀，无一例外，结局唯有死路一条。所以我猜，从技术上来说，你甚至不需要再打断第二只翅膀？不过，按照传统的做法还是要打断第二只翅膀，我想这样更仁慈点，真的，而不是让他们就这样被折磨着好几个星期再死去。总之，单翼凡人，双翼死亡，这就是打破的意思，这就是对Castiel的判决，是我得到的命令，这是我必须要做的。”说完，她的注意力又重新回到Castiel的身上。

 _这不可能发生_ ，Dean想。 _该死的他一分钟前才刚刚取回荣光。他才刚刚痊愈！他才刚刚得回了翅膀！这不可能发生！在最后一刻，一定有什么能阻止 _Ziphius_ _！我能想出点什么办法——或者__ _Sam_ _能——或者Cas会——_

Ziphius掂量着大锤，把它高举过肩，小心地站稳了。

 _不！_ Dean竭力挣扎着，他想开口说话，哪怕就一个字。他竭尽全力想对Ziphius大吼， _要什么都给你，拿去！这个身体给你了！！我说“是”！_

但他仍然一个字都说出不出来。他喘着气，所有努力仅让喉咙发出一声急促的气音。Cas一定是听见了这点动静，他随之转向Dean的方向。

在那一瞬，永无止尽的那一刻，Castiel的目光将Dean牢牢抓住。就只是凝视着他，有如Dean就是这个星球上唯一能将他拴住的存在。

_这不可能，这不能发生——_

接下来的一切都只在刹那间，Ziphius抡起大锤，在空中划出一个巨大的弧形，对准左翼，大锤挥舞直下，这一击恰恰打在Cas的背上，羽翼连接着身体的位置。速度根本快得看不清。只听见一声令人胆寒的 ** _咔-嚓_** ，一道耀眼的光，Cas的尖叫声，绝望，嘶哑，可怕的尖叫声。另一只翅膀疯狂地拍打着，而受伤的左翼扭曲着耷拉着，如此古怪，突如其来——而Dean，惊恐地看着这一幕，他非常确信那只翅膀不知怎么的已经被彻底地破坏了，就这样，不再是他的一部分。但那只左翼仍悬在那里，只是完全扭曲变形了。突然之间，到处都是鲜血，从Cas的身上流下来，他的肩膀和胳膊全是一片刺目的猩红色。

而Cas，他尖叫着，突然瘫了下来，他的腿像是已完全承受不了任何重量，彻底垮了，仅靠着手腕上的绳索吊着，整个身体毫无知觉地挂在两树之间，他差不多都是跪着了，他那完好的右翼颤抖着，用力拍打着，像是他本能地想飞走，逃开这可怕的一切。Dean看得出他正竭力想把他的手向后伸去，竭力想够到他那严重折断的翅膀，但他就是 _无法如愿_ ，而且似乎他也无法停止尖叫，那是Dean _绝对不忍听到的声音_ 。这似乎是他一生中所听见过的唯一的，最可怕的声音。他从余光中瞥见Sam挣扎扭动，猛拽着绳子，无可奈何，像是要大叫着，大喊着什么，只是一点声音都没有，他张大了嘴冲着Cas像是默片一般，徒然只有怪异的动作。过了不多久，Dean感到自己的喉咙开始奇怪地痛了起来，而他的肩膀也开始疼痛不已；到了那会儿他才明白他和Sam在做着一样的举动：绝望地扭动着，试图能挣脱束缚，想要把这该死的树连根拔起，这样他就能够得到Cas，而他一直在呐喊着—— _ **CAS**_ _ **，坚持住， CAS ，CAS！CAS！！**_

_还有：_ _**我他妈的一定要杀了你，ZIPHIUS！** _

_但_ Dean所能做到的只有无声的嘶吼，这些话在他的口中绝望地翻滚着。

 _最终，_ Cas归于沉寂，完好无损的那只翅膀停了下来，不再孤注一掷拼命拍打。Cas就这样吊在那里，靠绳子悬在两树之间，喘着粗气，头低垂着。折断的翅膀毫无生气地耷拉着，扭曲着，瘫在地上，鲜血蜿蜒流下，分成数道，沿着那可爱的白色羽毛渐渐滴落。完好的那只翅膀仍然展开着，拼命伸展出去，发了狂般颤抖着。

整片林间空地笼罩着一片可怕诡异的寂静。此时太阳离地平线已经很近了，周遭荒凉的景色像是超乎现实般地一派宁静，不起波澜。西边的天际如同被刷上了柔和的粉色与金色，绝美的色彩交织在一起，山上那几个孤零零的尖顶在山坡上投下了浓重的阴影。一片沉寂中，只有Cas断断续续的喘息，和附近灌木丛中麻雀发出的轻柔的呢喃。

 _这不可能发生_ ，Dean脑子一片混乱。 _这没有发生。_

但，这就发生在他眼前。

灌木丛中叽叽喳喳的小麻雀最后叫了一声。接着传来小小的翅膀扑腾的声音——它那可爱的，功能完备，没有破碎的翅膀——飞了起来，越过山顶，飞向远方。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Ziphius走到Cas的面前，用手捏着他的下巴，把他的头抬起来。Cas的脸一片惨白，全是汗。他抖得有如一片残叶，那只完好的翅膀不住地震颤着，速度极快，以至于一眼望去，那些最长的黑色飞羽竟模糊成一片。

“我很抱歉，Castiel，”Ziphius说道，“你必须明白，我有命令在身。”

Ziphius放开了Cas的下巴。他的脑袋立刻耷拉下去，Ziphius伸出手，越过他的肩膀，轻轻地碰了碰未受伤的那一只翅膀最上端，近乎温柔。“太奇怪了，”她说着，手指沿着发抖的翅膀边缘轻轻滑动着。“凡人的翅膀。这里头就只是血肉之躯，再也无法保留任何力量。只是骨与血肉，附在人类的身体上……太奇怪了。”她低下头看着Cas，又说道：“但我估计这就是你想要的，对不？一直以来，你既想成为天使，又想成为人类。你希望你的荣光回归，你要你的翅膀重现。现在你所有的愿望都成真了，Castiel。”

 ** _我他妈的一定要杀了你， _ZIPHIUS__** ，Dean想。

Ziphius改而抓住Cas的头发，把他的头拉了起来，让他的脸对着Sam和Dean，说道：“现在好好地看着你的老鼠们，Castiel。你这些无用的，一无是处的小老鼠们。看看他们脸上的表情。看看他们是怎么瞧你的，你看见了吗？”

Cas茫然地眨着眼，眼睛朝着Sam和Dean的方向，他的目光游离，完全飘忽不定。

“看到他们俩是怎么瞧你的？看见没？震惊的表情？那是 _恐惧_ ，Castiel。那是 _嫌恶_ 。如今他们能真正看清你的面目：你是个怪物。现在你既非人类也非天使，你 _哪个_ 都不沾边， _什么都不是。_ 你介乎两者之间。他们以前从未看清过你的真面目，而如今，他们明白你只是个怪物。”她似乎对自己这个想法沾沾自喜，于是带着微笑又补上一句，“要知道，Castiel，我想你就是他们猎杀的那种东西。”

这话简直让Dean怒不可遏，他用力拽着那些绳索，竭力向前，差点拉伤了肩膀上的一条肌肉，他想扑过去，只想狠狠地殴打Ziphius，咆哮着，渴望能——

_咬她——撕碎她——把她的头拧下来！_

Ziphius放开了Cas的脑袋，打了个响指。束缚着Cas手腕那带着火焰的绳索消失了，他顿时瘫倒在地上。完好的右翼斜斜地伸展出去，而那只折断的左翼可怕地猛抽了一下，像是他本能地想张开双翼，让自己不至于跌倒。但他只是面朝下摔进泥地里，发出碰然巨响，右翼完全张开了，它那富有光泽的羽毛如此美丽，黑白分明，一根根精巧优雅的羽毛整齐地排列着，而另一只翅膀扭曲着，可怕地翻转到一个诡异的角度，令人作呕，白色和黑色的羽毛乱糟糟的，全都往奇怪的方向支楞着。Dean看见一根尖锐的白色断骨从破碎的翅膀扭曲的末端直捅了出来，他感到一阵恶心，更可怕的是，他看到在骨头中央闪烁着点点亮光——那就是Cas所剩无几的荣光吧，他想。

他完全不知道，如果天使的翅膀被打断，那他的荣光会变成什么样？但像这样，在那在翼骨深处闪烁摇曳着的微弱光点——这肯定没好事。

还有鲜血，那么多血。那些白色的，可爱的羽毛上染得到处都是，从黑色的羽毛上不断滴落下来，而现在，鲜血已经将Cas的背染得一片猩红，开始在他背上汇成一个小小的血池。

“我不会让你就一直这样半死不活的，”Ziphius说着，站到他的面前，“我并不残忍，Castiel。这些都不是我的决定。我只是遵从命令。虽然我得承认，我很期待新的皮囊!”

Cas事实上努力着，设法把头微微抬起。他盯着Ziphius。

Ziphius说道：“我说过会放他们走，我会的。大概就几年吧。一旦我的上级和我完成了我们的任务，抹去这个世界上所有的生命。我们一定会给你在这儿的两只 _小老鼠_ 一分钟左右的自由时光，在最后，当这个星球被完全净化后。”

Cas只是闭上了他的眼睛。

Ziphius抡起燃烧着的大锤，高举过头……

……就在这时，Crowley突然出现在她身后，仅用一只手，锤子就轻松地落入他的手中。他另一只手似乎在拨弄着什么挂在Ziphius脖子上的玩意。

“哦哦哦哦，真棒，”Crowley说着，往后退了一步，好奇地检查这着那支大锤，Ziphius目瞪口呆，似乎困惑着自己的双手怎么突然空空如也。她一个急转身，瞪着Crowley，而后者慢悠悠地还在看个没完，似乎突然对研究大锤有了兴趣，“重量称手，平衡感很棒。那上头怎么有点粘糊糊的红色，这是蹭脏了？哦，那是血？”他漫不经心地瞥了Cas一眼。Ziphius只是张大了嘴瞪着他，似乎一时给搞懵了想不到要做什么才好。

Crowley眨眨眼，看向Castiel，Cas趴在地上，他破碎变形的翅膀瘫在一旁。“我得说，这真有点毛骨悚然，Ziphius，”Crowley皱着眉头，一只手晃了晃大锤，“这真的有必要吗？”他靠近了点仔细打量着，连鼻子都皱起来了，说道：“呕呜。这是骨头吗？ ** _呕，我要吐了_** 。”他蹲了下来，伸出一只手，小心翼翼地伸向Cas的脑袋，他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，一脸厌恶的表情，头都扭开了。Crowley在Castiel的头上轻拍了一下，突然之间，从羽翼上不断滴落的血止住了，Cas背上原本慢慢扩散的小血池也停了下来。Crowley立刻缩了回去，晃着脑袋对Ziphius说道：“抱歉，我 ** _得_** 让这血止住，这样滴个没完太恶心了。真是太抱歉了，老实说，我见血会犯晕。要知道，我第一次在地狱里监督酷刑，我昏过去了，正好砸在受刑人头上。哦，小子们，那真是太让我尴尬了！”他又看了Cas一眼，做了个夸张的表情，甚至还微微颤抖了一下，转身走开了。Castiel现在趴在地上，完全一动不动了。

“ _你到底在干什么？_ ”Ziphius厉声说道，“ _你忘了我们的协议了吗？_ ”

“协议？”Crowley惊讶地扬起眉毛，全然一副无辜的模样。“什么协议？我们的合同已经完全履行了——我告诉你荣光所在之处，并帮你哄骗可怜的Castiel离开他的藏身之处来到这里， _并且_ 提供两个完美的好皮囊让你使用，作为回报，你不会用那可怕的荣光把我轰得渣都不剩。事实上这根本不公平，只有单方受益。不算我做过的最好的交易……我提过么？最恨的就是和荣光有关的活了。不过，你似乎现在已经没有瓶装荣光来威胁我了嘛。而且你会发现，我比一般人更难打中。”他低头看了眼仍在燃烧着的大锤，在它的边缘，圣火仍在闪烁舞动。“说回来，你是怎么搞到这玩意的？能打断天使翅膀的大锤可不多。我打赌，这货一定能值几个钱，对吧？”

Ziphius似乎终于明白过来，Crowley实际上是在与她对着干。她愤怒地尖叫着，咆哮着，激动得话都快说不清了：“ ** _把锤子还给我！_** ”Crowley只是咧嘴一笑。

Ziphius念叨着召唤雷电的咒文。

什么也没发生。

“你似乎弄丢了一小片天空哦~”Crowley说着，举起Ziphius那个小小的蓝色玻璃吊坠。“这玩意儿贵吗——哇哦！”吊坠从他手中滑落，掉到地上，四分五裂。

“哎哟喂啊，”Crowley说着，惊讶地看着散落一地的蓝色玻璃碎片。他说：“你不是用它来控制空气精灵吧，或者别的什么东西，嗯？”在他们几个的头顶上，突然一阵狂风拔地而起，就像是一架隐形的喷气式客机正紧急起飞。那架“客机”挟着可怕的轰鸣声渐渐远去，消失了。

“这真是太‘抱歉’了！”Crowley说着，看上去很是胆怯不安，“它不知怎的就从我的手指间滑了出去。”

Ziphius气势汹汹地扬起一只手，显然打算往Crowley身上来几发天使能量。但Crowley已经消失了，只留下一缕红烟。与此同时，Dean身边又冒出一团红烟，Crowley忽地出现在他身边，用神叨叨的声调说道：“三重欺诈 _绝对是我最爱的_ 背叛方式，你知道的。所有人都完全被弄得晕头转向， _没人_ 能琢磨出到底要不要信我。”Dean冲着他干瞪眼，脑子里想着要怎么才能尽快和他达成交易——能让Crowley去救Cas的命，去治好他的翅膀，作为回报……好吧，Dean的灵魂？或别的什么东西？

但Dean仍然一个字都说不出来。接着他感到一股灼热的空气从他旁边冲过，像是某种能量波，从Ziphius张开的手中直击Crowley所在之处。但Crowley再次消失了。

下一瞬间，他又出现在草地的另一边，他冲着Ziphius挥舞着大锤，这一次，他满脸带笑，说道：“别放在心上，我可不是和你过不去——我背叛每一个人！这可是我的特色。和您交易非常愉快！哦，Cas，我得郑重声明，我不知道她会这么做，这简直 _太恶心了_ ，看着都可怕，对吧？不过至少，我让她远离地堡，如果你有注意到的话。我很高兴这一切终于结束了。我有说过我最恨和荣光有关的活么？”

这一次，他彻底消失了。

_带着那把大锤。_

只差万分之一秒，他刚刚站着的地方，那棵参天大树被Ziphius射出的另一股能量波轰成了碎片。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Ziphius大发脾气，她咆哮着，肆意挥洒她的愤怒，抬手就将那可怕的能量波随意发射，四面八方都泛着灼热的气流，树木纷纷轰然倒地。她开始慢慢地转着圈，随便击碎一棵又一棵大树，松树随着 **巨响** 应声而爆，松针，木头的碎片和残枝如雨般飞溅，到处都是。

在她身后几码远的地方，Cas仍旧面朝下瘫在地上一动不动。他已经有段时间根本没动过了。

几分钟后，Ziphius至少已经轰掉了四十棵大树，她的清扫行动也渐渐慢了下来。被炸毁的树干矗立着，到处都是，地上满满地堆着残枝和松针，乱糟糟的。Ziphius的这番狂怒之举似乎带来意外的副作用——她皮囊的脸上冒出了许多红色的水疱，甚至她整个人都有点要冒烟的迹象。

她举起手，似乎又想随便选棵树继续发泄自己的怒气，Dean顿时紧张起来，他意识到这一回，她瞄准的是 _他_ 的树。

Ziphius眨眨眼，一脸诧异，像是到现在才记起Dean仍在那里。

“ _我 **现在** 就需要一个好皮囊！_”她冲着Dean口齿不清地嘟囔着，慢慢地向他走去。

在Ziphius身后有什么东西一动，引起了Dean的注意。

_Cas_ _正在动。_

_Cas_ _正慢慢爬向_ _Ziphius_ _，就在她身后。_

好吧，其实是拖着他自己。他整个人挂在胳膊上，慢慢拖着自己靠近些。似乎他的腿完全使不上劲，这情形够令人担忧的。而他的移动速度也并不快。

Ziphius打量着Dean好一会儿，若有所思地研究着他，嘴里念念有词：“我马上就需要一个更好点的皮囊……这一个都快要爆了……然后我就可以另找个锤子来完成我的工作。这两个皮囊看起来真的都很棒……但，让我瞧瞧……你，这一个——”（她指着Dean）“——你的味道真是好极了，这副皮囊肯定从未被占有过。上次我们见面的时候我就注意到了。可是，我有点喜欢你的高度——”（她瞥了Sam一眼）“——这会让其他人类看着就很害怕。我现在这个就很成问题，它就是不够吓人。”她走了几步，更靠近Dean，仔细研究他，近距离仔细观察着，她说道：“未被玷污过的皮囊实在有难以抗拒的魅力。脸长得也很好看……嗯……身高也正合适，但我实在很喜欢再高个几英寸……我喜欢另一个的头发，但我想也许我能让这一个把头发留长点？”

看上去她似乎完全忘了Cas的存在，而与此同时，Cas一直在坚持不懈，缓慢地，从她的背后一点点爬了过来，每一下都充满痛苦。那破碎的翅膀，他的左翼，在地上拖着，毫无用处。而另一只翅膀，他的右翼，半收着，微微抬起，拢在他的背上。

 _但他还能做什么？_ Dean想。Cas显然连站都站不起来。他没有武器，甚至连天使之刃都在Ziphius手中。他这副模样，别说打了，连招架之力都没有。

过了一会儿，Dean看出他想做什么了。事实上Cas并不是拖着自己朝Ziphius爬去，确切地说，正相反，他拖着自己爬向一块平坦的岩石。那一小块地面位于他和Ziphius之间，土层崩落，杂草稀疏，因而露出下面的岩层。Cas终于爬到那里，他开始颤抖着，用自己翅膀上流出的鲜血往那块岩石上画着什么。

驱逐咒。

如果Dean能忍住不去看Cas——如果他没有引起Ziphius的注意——如果Ziphius没有回头看——如果Cas的动作能 _再快点_ ——那么，也许——也许——

Ziphius大笑着，慢慢地转过身。

她朝Cas走了几步，双手撑在胯上，低下头看着他。“瞧瞧你自己，”她说着，似乎轻轻一动，突然间Cas已不在那块岩石边上，远远地出现在Sam面前的一大片草地上——在那儿Cas是绝无可能在草上画出符咒的。Dean看到Cas低下头看着他自己的胸膛，意识到Cas一定是在琢磨着能不能在自己身上画个符咒，但可怜的Cas几乎全身上下都已血迹斑斑，他根本找不到一块干净的地方，足够大到能画下驱逐咒。Dean开始疯狂地四处摸索，想找个法子在自己身上画个咒语；他昨天已经试过好几次，但他现在又再次绝望地继续尝试。但树皮太过柔软，无法割伤他的手，而该死的红酒杯怎么都打不碎。

Ziphius从她的长裤后面拔出天使之刃，俯下身去，在Cas未完成的符印上划了深深一道。岩石冒起了烟，这个印记完全消失了。

接着她才慢悠悠地走到Cas身边，蹲下身子，又用手抓着他的下巴，看着他，目光中似乎带着怜悯。虽然Ziphius看上去仍像是个慈祥的银发老奶奶，Cas在她面前仍全无还手之力，就像只发抖的，虚弱的小猫，被狮子的巨爪牢牢地钉住。

Ziphius研究着他的表情，说道：“真是太令人惊讶了。你真以为你能做到？你以为我不知道你在干什么？这算什么？Z计划的 **Z** 计划？你 _现在_ 还能干什么，Castiel？打我吗？”她笑了。“告诉我，Castiel，只有一只翅膀的天使还能干什么好？”

Cas看了她一会儿。他深吸了口气。

右翼突然猛地煽出。

忽然之间一目了然——如果一个天使仅有一只能动的翅膀， _如果那只翅膀是血与肉，实实在在的组成，_ 那他就有一只长九英尺的凶器供他使用。

Cas用翅膀弯折处的巨大翼骨击中了Ziphius的脸。哇，这一招真是非常干净利落，像根棍棒一般强而有力。这一击相当可怕，事实上把Ziphius打得直飞出去。她摔到躺椅边上的泥地里，距Cas有十二码远，躺在草地上晕了过去，Cas打中她的地方正好是鼻子，此刻鲜血直流。

天使之刃落入一堆枯黄的干草堆中，恰巧就在他们两人之间。

Sam和Dean两人突然大吼起来，似乎用上了他们所有的肺活量，Dean大喊着：“ **CAS！快去！天使之刃！** ”而Sam则高喊着“ **CAS！快点！快！动·起·来！** ”让他们沉默的咒语似乎失灵了。圣火圈也消失不见了，这是因为Ziphius被敲晕了吗？ _哦，上帝啊，_ Dean想， _天使可以用翅膀痛扁另一个天使？靠这样就能把她打倒在地？这是真的吗？或者这只是因为_ _Ziphius_ _的皮囊开始撑不住了？_

 _无论原因为何，似乎C_ _as_ _这一击真的把_ Ziphius给打晕了。她仰天躺倒在地上，眼睛紧闭着，完全瘫软一动不动。但Cas再次垮了，他蜷缩在地上，脸埋在草地里，显然已经筋疲力尽了。

Sam和Dean不停地高喊着，竭力想叫醒他。

“ **动一动，CAS，动起来！** ”

“ **CAS，天使之刃，你得拿到它！** ”

“ **CAS** **，醒醒，你得动起来！** ”

“ **起来！快过来！CAS！你得动起来！她快要醒了！** ”

现在静音咒已破，他们完全用最大的音量吼叫着。最后他们的叫喊似乎真让Cas清醒过来，他慢慢地抬起头，竭力拖着自己向天使之刃爬过去。其实距离不过六码，但似乎他并无法完全控制他的身体。他的双臂仍在颤抖着，他的双腿看上去一点用也没有。Dean不知道大锤那可怕的一击是不是把他的背也给打断了（ _不，不，不_ ，Dean想着，立刻把这个念头从他脑子里赶了出去）。或者Cas只是太过震惊，又或者这全是荣光流逝造成的影响？不管是什么原因，Cas仍艰难地，只靠着发抖的胳膊拽着自己的身体，一次只有几英寸，一点一点往前拉着。他的牙齿死死地咬着，他的呼吸变得断断续续，痛苦地喘息着。完好的那只右翼也落到地面上，几乎在拉着他向前，像是他想靠着那只右翼的力量划动着让自己再前进一点。而那只已经扭曲破碎的翅膀就他的左边，无力地，悲伤地跟着向前，在他身后的草地拖出一道毛骨悚然的血路。

慢慢地，Cas拖着自己靠近了天使之刃，他前进的速度已经近乎静止。Ziphius似乎完全不动弹了。Dean和Sam仍不断地对他大喊着，为他打气：

“ **你差不多就快-到-了！** ”

“ **继续，你能做-到！** ”

“ **你做得很棒，CAS！加油！** ”

接着，Ziphius开始醒了过来。

但她的动作缓慢，似乎还没从震惊中恢复过来，她开始晃动脑袋，虽然只是轻微一点，她的手摸索着地面。Dean和Sam的吼叫立刻拔高一个档次：

“ **CAS， _她醒了！_** ”

“ **CAS， _快点！_** ”

“ **CAS，CAS，CAS！ _你得动得快点！_** ”

Ziphius胳膊肘撑起身体，摇摇晃晃地，相当不稳，接着她环顾四周。她看起来很是迷茫，鼻子仍血流不止。Ziphius发现了天使之刃，慢慢地转过身去，开始缓慢地，靠着手和膝盖爬行——异常笨拙，慢吞吞的。但要命的是，即使Ziphius的爬行如此缓慢，她的速度仍比Cas快得多。Cas现在离天使之刃只有两码了，Ziphius还有五码的距离——但Ziphius要快多了。Dean和Sam喊得嘶声力竭，他们俩就像是“世界最慢奥运会”的观众，大吼着，竭力为Cas打气，眼睁睁地看着这两人以绝对是蜗牛般的速度，看着谁先能够到刀刃。Ziphius本该先抵达，但Cas的翅膀在最后一秒横扫出去，就在她的鼻子底下堪堪将刀刃抽了出来，顺着地面滑入Cas的手中。 _Cas_ _抓到了天使之刃！Cas现在正对着Ziphius！_ _但_ Ziphius用一只手抓住他的胳膊，试图举起另一只手，显然是要摆出某个手势，施展天使之力。

Dean鼓起勇气看过去，他以为会看见Cas被打飞，摔下山顶或是别的什么——但就在那一瞬，Cas用他那完好的右翼再次猛击她的脸。

_非常_ _有力，这一下又打在她的鼻子上_ _。_

伴着一声令人胆寒的 _嘎嚓_ ，Ziphius的脑袋猛地向后甩去，血从她的鼻子涌出来，速度更快。Dean和Sam像对傻子般喝彩叫好，再一次，Ziphius又显得恍恍惚惚，几乎静止下来。但不知怎么的，她抓住了Cas的手腕，有那么一会儿他俩扭打在地上，只是两人都疲乏无力，晃晃悠悠。

它变成了Dean所见过的最缓慢，最笨拙，最折磨人的，可怕的天使之间的较量。Cas现在正在试图（虚弱地）把Ziphius扳倒在地，用他的完好的右翼压着她的背，一只手握住天使之刃，另一只手撑着地面，竭力稳住自己，与此同时，Ziphius笨拙地推着他的翅膀，试图把这玩意推开，嘴里念叨着：“什—什么？……什么？”每一次，每当Ziphius像快要清醒过来，Cas都设法用他那弯曲的翅膀猛击她的脑袋。渐渐地，Cas缓慢地设法靠近Ziphius，握着刀刃的手从地上举了起来。

他把它举到她的胸口。接着，像是已经没有任何力气能再进一步。

他就躺在她身边，喘着气。Ziphius仰天躺倒，Cas面朝下紧挨着她，他的一只手事实上 **就在** Ziphius的胸口上，握着天使之刃。但那刀刃只是平放在她的胸前，紧靠着她的开襟羊毛衫。Cas似乎无法抬起手来，让刀尖朝下。

Ziphius又醒了过来。她又开始无力地拽着他的手腕。

Cas的右翼动了。不知怎么的，它抓住Ziphius的手，一些小小的黑色羽毛突然缠住了它，把Ziphius的胳膊扭到一旁，固定在她的身侧。

慢慢地，Cas的手抬高了一点，这样他就能把刀尖朝下……但接下来，他已经没有任何力气能把它推进去了。他躺在那里，喘了好一会儿，深深地，颤抖地吸了口气，把自己又晃着拽得更近了点，然后把自己拉起来，靠到Ziphius的身上，这样他就能用锁骨顶着刀柄。

有那么一会儿他们像是被冻住了，像是电影中的静止画面，有如时间都停止了。刀刃悬在空中，慢慢对准了Ziphius的心脏，Cas慢慢压了上去。

Ziphius在说话，她的声音含糊不清：“我只是……遵-从……命令……”

Cas低声说道：“我知道。”刀刃没入她的心脏。

雷声翻滚，一道耀眼的亮光闪过，狂风四起。Dean和Sam全都紧紧闭上眼睛。

等过了一会儿Dean才睁开双眼。Ziphius躺在地上，死了，她的身旁的地面上散布着翅膀烧黑的印痕，清晰无误。Castiel就瘫倒在她身上，他的头和一只胳膊耷拉着，横过她的腹部。而Cas的翅膀完全展开了——完好的那只翅膀辉煌灿烂，闪闪发光，美得令人窒息，白色，黑色与灰色的羽毛根根分明，又交织在一起，形成惊人的图案，而另一只翅膀看上去已经无可救药，完完全全毁了，鲜血淋漓，扭曲变形。他的双翼展开，几乎与Ziphius的翅膀烧焦的痕迹形成直角，那真是一幅可怕的情景。

Cas完全一动不动了。

Dean和Sam全都喘不过气。

Dean不得不让自己镇定下来，深吸了口气。“Cas！”他嘶哑地喊着。刚刚他那样大喊大叫，现在几乎连声音都发不出。“Cas？你醒着吗？Cas？你能听到我说话吗？ _Cas_ _？_ ”

Cas没有回应。

太阳落山了，暮色渐深。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

 

_我有罪，我罪孽深重。_

_我很抱歉，_ _Cas_ _，真不知道这是怎么发生的……我很抱歉……_

_呃，如果这还不够清楚，_ _tag_ _“_ _hurt Castiel_ _”和“whump”事实上不是指Cas在1~3章已经受伤的情况，这是指Ziphius在第5章打破了Cas的翅膀。还记得小说的描述吗？_ _“_ _事情不会按预期进行，而Cas将面临着一条艰难的道路”？是啊，就是说的这个。_

_请继续关注！_

 


	6. 略显含糊的计划

 

 

 

 _A/N –_ _谢谢你们对第5章的评论。我知道这对你们来说都很难……事实上，信不信，这对我也很艰难，……事情就这么发生了……不知道咋的。_

 _但Sam和Dean是不会就这样任由这种事发生在_ _Cas_ _身上而袖手旁观的，对吧？_

△△△

 

Cas趴在Ziphius身上。一动也不动。而Dean和Sam还是被牢牢地拴在那该死的树上。

“Cas？你还好吗？”Dean叫着。

真是棒极了，见鬼！ _这_ 真是个愚蠢透顶的问题。Dean改口又叫道：“ **CAS** ！能动一动吗？”

Sam跟着喊：“ _Cas_ _！_ _你能听得见吗？_ Cas？”

他们俩又喊着他的名字好几分钟。但Cas始终一动不动。

最后Dean说道：“Sam，你能看看他还在呼吸没？”Sam离得近点，能稍微看得更清楚些。

Sam全神贯注地盯着Castiel。“我觉得他还活着，”他说，“他背上的羽毛有在动，一点点。”他补充着：“我是说，在翅膀根部的羽毛。在两翼中间。在他的背上。”他的声音变得有点慢，又加上一句：“呃……在血泊中的羽毛……”

 _在他背上的羽毛，在血泊中的羽毛_ 。好吧。Dean咬紧牙关，再一次，全力拉扯着绳子。这真是太他妈的荒唐，太他妈可怕了。

“我不敢相信，”Dean说，“我们做了那么多，都是为了让他痊愈……我要为他取回荣光，让他完全康复……可是现在——这到底——它——它不能——Sam，它就是——不能这样—— **他** ——”

Dean的喉咙突然像被堵住了，掐住了，那么紧，他说不下去了。

“我知道，Dean，”Sam说道，他的声音沙哑，“我懂。”

Dean抬头看向天空，西边地平线上仍有一大片柔和的橘色，但高悬在他们头顶的天空已转为深蓝色。很快星星就要出现了。

温度会变冷。

Sam看到Dean环顾四周，他平静地说：“Ziphius说游客中心已经关闭了。”

Dean知道Sam这话是什么意思。一旦游客中心关闭，要过多久才会有人凑巧上到这山顶？也许要过个好几天都不会有人恰好开车经过？就算有吧，在这里大喊大叫，从公路上能听得到吗？有人能上到这里，还能找到他们的概率有多小？

今晚会有多冷？

Sam在说着：“我们得离开这里，Dean。”但在Dean的脑子里模模糊糊地出现了一个计划，他像抓住救命稻草一样抓出了它。一个计划！要是你能有计划，任何事都能做得好点！

他急切地对Sam说：“我有个计划！”

“什么？”

Dean说：“这样，第一步，摆脱这些该死的绳索。”也许这是有史以来最缺乏细节的计划了？但至少这算是个开始。接着……“第二步，”Dean说着，有那么一会儿，他走神了，他只看到可怜的Cas躺在地上， _拖着破碎的羽翼_ ，他 _失去了荣光_ ，他 _一动也不动_ ，他的 _翅膀被打断了_ ，在那时候， _他看着_ _Dean_ _的样子_ _，_ _接着_ _，_ Cas……Cas他 _尖叫着_ ……

 _别再想了，_ Dean猛地打断自己。

他强迫自己狠下心，别看向Cas。 _第二步是什么_ ？

Dean对Sam说：“第二步是……固定好翅膀。”是了，必须这么做。第二步就该如此。他继续说道：“第三步是……我们要把Cas弄进Impala。他一定把它停在这附近。然后第四步，我们看是要怎么治疗他。第五步，我们把他带回地堡，他会痊愈，他会好好的，然后我们就都可以休息一下。”

Dean感到自己振奋起来了，但Sam却给了他个滑稽的表情。

Sam最后说道：“这个……你知道的……你这计划有点含糊不清啊，Dean。”

“呃，好吧，”Dean承认，“好吧，细节确实不太清楚，但我们做的时候能想出具体该怎么办的。但……来吧，跟我一起，先把第一步完成。现在Ziphius已经死了，这下就能真的好好对付这些绳索了。”

这会儿Sam几乎笑了（几乎）。他点点头，他们俩都开始“对付”这些绳索。

长年以来，要面对各种各样的敌人，而其中被绑起来的次数更是不计其数，这给了Winchester兄弟大量实践机会，让他们宛如胡迪尼再世，对逃脱捆绑颇有心得。通常情况下，他们在被绑住的时候会绷紧肌肉，吸气，以便获得一定活动空间，在之后能让绳索松一些，这样就能有更容易解开脱身。但糟糕的是Ziphius只是一挥手就把他们捆得死死的，根本没时间这么做。不过，至少他们各有一只手是可自由活动的——这可真是帮了大忙——他们就能试试别的招数是否有效：反复呼气，每呼出一点，就扭动着身体，用力拽着绳圈，试图让其中一个松一点，接着再把松一点的那一圈往下拉。试着一次能把一个绳圈拽过臀部，然后再对着另一个绳圈如法炮制。靠着这样，尽量把绳结绕到前面。但，摸不绳结，就找不到开口……好吧，这样实在很困难。

Dean确实成功地把几圈绳子推到了他的身体中央，但似乎哪一圈都没有松动的迹象。实际上，现在连呼吸都越发困难了。而通常他这伎俩总能让绳圈松一点，结果这一次根本不起作用。

到头来他才明白，这些一堆绳索实际上是完全分开的 _单个小圈_ ，每一个都是独立循环，无缝的圆圈，恰好仅够把Dean和树绑在一起。它并不是一整条绳子，可以像过去那样靠扭动弄松，摆脱它。以前那些吐气，摆动身体，收紧肌肉的把戏 _统统_ 不管用。最后Dean不得不停了下来，喘着粗气。

Sam突然咒骂起来，大吼一声“ _该死_ ！”他补上一句，“它们全都是分开的！根本不是一条绳子！”

Dean叹了口气：“是啊，我刚刚也发现了。我估计这样弄来弄去只是把自个儿缠得更紧了。”

发现这点真是够令人沮丧的，他们俩全都沉默了好一会儿。

 ** _第一步_** ，Dean思考着，试着换个角度想想。 _第一步，摆脱这该死的绳子。还有什么别的办法能达到第一步？_

他环顾四周。红酒杯根本打不破。树皮又太过柔软，无法磨断绳子。他脚边更没有什么锐利点的小石头。（就算有吧他也碰不到。）

他的视线不由自主到飘向Cas——他仍静静地趴在Ziphius的尸体上——Dean的眼睛瞥到了一丝闪光，它来自天使之刃的刀柄。它仍深深地插在Ziphius的胸口上。

“天使之刃！我们得让Cas醒过来！”Dean对Sam说：“我们得把Cas叫醒，让他把天使之刃给我们！”哦， _这_ 才是可行的第一步。

……也许是。

“ **CAS** ！”Dean大叫着，声音甚至要比之前更响亮。“ **CAS** ，我们被 **困住了** ！你得帮帮我们！我们 **需要你把天使之刃拿过来** ！ **醒醒** ！”

Sam和他一起大喊，但Cas仍旧一动不动，全然沉默。Dean发现自己喊着Cas的全名，也许，也许这能引起Cas的注意？（说不定？）“ **CASTIEL** ！”他大吼：“ **CASTIEL** ！”

“噢！Dean！”Sam突然说道，“向他祈祷！”Dean一般只会在祈祷时才用上Cas的全名。

“啥？为啥？”Dean困惑了。“他就在 _这里_ ，”他补上一句，冲Cas的方向挥挥手。Dean向来只会在他需要Castiel的帮助而后者又在某个遥远不知名的地方那会儿才会向他祈祷。

Sam解释道：“我刚刚想起，也许对他来说祷告和说话是不一样的。我是说，也许祷告能把他唤醒。也许它，就像……对他来说作用更大，直接在他脑子里或是别的什么？你知道有时候，当他听到天使电台时甚至会很难受？”

Dean考虑了一下，“也对，值得一试。”

“我知道确切来说，祷告和天使电台不一样，”Sam说，“就是突然有这个想法。但是，让我们试看看？你来试——我觉得他应该更容易听到你的声音。”

Dean点点头，准备好集中注意力开始祈祷。

但接着，他突然间就像不记得要怎么祈祷了，Cas就这样躺在他面前，可怕的，破碎的翅膀……他简直无法集中注意力。而且，该死的……以往Dean在祷告的时候到底是怎么 _做_ 的？这有区别吗？Cas近在咫尺，冲他大喊和祈祷不都一样吗？

Dean经常纳闷，像Castiel或是别的天使，要如何才能只听到特定的“祈祷”，而不是混杂在成千上万的闲聊，或者他们的名字被提及的随机祷告中。有一回Dean曾问过Cas，而Cas有那么点隐晦地回答道：“如果你集中注意力，只想和我联系上，那么它会自动地找到我的频率。”这其实有点含糊不清，并没多大帮助，这给Dean留下了一种模糊的印象，大概类似于天使的语音信息还是啥的（某种快速拨键？“想着2，就能联系上Castiel”），但这一切到底是怎么完成的，他根本就没打算了解清楚。

但Cas想表达的，似乎是指 _精神上的专注_ ，能让祈祷与通常的说话区分开来。重要的是“专心致志的意图”。

Dean做了几次深呼吸，让自己准备好，让自己找到“专心致志的意图”。这感觉像是……对了，就像是伸出手。伸长手，延伸出去， _呼唤_ 。就像他在提顿山脉做的那些梦。

好一会儿，这感觉淹没了他：提顿山脉的那些梦。穿着风衣的男人，总是站在他身边，总是在他身后，完全看不见，总是在阴影里。看不见脸，未知的，无名的……但不知怎么的，总是在他梦中一再出现，无论何时，只要Dean真的需要帮助。不知怎的他和Castiel总能保持微弱的联系，即使当那时候，Cas几乎已经被他忘却。

 _我绝不会再失去你了，_ _Cas_ ，Dean想着。 _我 **绝不** 。我拒绝。_

这些记忆在他脑海里栩栩如生，突然之间，“专心致志的感觉”就这样出现了。 ** _听我说_ ， _CASTIEL_ _，_** Dean想着，他低声咕哝着，眼睛仍旧闭着，“Castiel，你听得到吗？我是Dean。Castiel，我们需要你醒来。你得醒过来，Cas， _我需要你的帮助_ ， _Cas_ _。_ _”_

“起作用了，”Sam说。Dean猛地睁开眼睛。

Cas看起来还是和之前一模一样。

Sam急切地说：“他动了。我发誓他动了。那些小小的黑色羽毛动了，他右翼上的。再试一次。”

“你也一起。”Dean说。

“什么？”

“你也一起祈祷。”Dean说，“他也能听见你。你知道他听得见。你有时候也向他祷告。如果我们一起也许能让这感觉更强一些。”

Sam看着他，点点头。

他们俩都沉默了一会儿，集中注意力。Sam皱着眉头盯着Cas，像是只要他足够用力盯着Cas，就能以意志驱使纯粹的力量，让Cas听到他的祷告。Dean又闭上双眼。

Dean低声说道：“Castiel， **听我说** 。我需要你。Sam也需要你。我们都需要你。我们需要你醒来。 **拜托了，醒醒，CAS。** ”

在他面前响起一阵沙沙声，这立刻打断了他的注意力，Dean一睁开双眼，就看到Cas那只完好的翅膀，那漂亮无比，在他右边完全展开的翅膀正慢慢地收拢，收到他的身后。接着，他的手动了一下。

Cas的脑袋微微抬起了一点。他眨了眨眼，他的下巴搁在Ziphius的毛衣上，正好在她的肚子上。

“Cas，把刀刃拔起来！”Sam叫着。Dean也跟着喊起来，“Cas，我们需要那把刀。把它拔起来！”

Cas茫然地看着四周，动作艰难，他的头摇晃着。Sam轻声说着，“半清醒。”几乎如呼吸般低声对Dean说道。Dean点点头，Cas显然完全不在状态。也许是失血过多？也许是因为荣光消逝？受伤严重？痛得厉害？或者是打断了翅膀的天使会发生些奇怪的问题？谁知道呢。也许所有的这一切都有关系，也许。

但至少，Cas似乎还能注意到天使之刃的刀柄。它仍保持着插入的状态，就在Ziphius的胸口上，离他的脸不过几英寸。Dean看到Cas的手慢慢地挪了上来，像是心不在焉地拉着刀柄，刀刃似乎轻易就滑了出来。

接着Cas只是一动不动，仍趴在Ziphius身上，茫然地看着远处黑暗的树梢。

他看起来非常困惑。

Dean想， _他看上去迷迷糊糊的，他不知道该去哪_ 。

Dean叫着，“Cas， _看看你周围。找到 _Sam_ _。__ _去找_ _Sam_ _。_ _去找_ _Sam_ _。_ _”_ Cas距离Sam只需要走十五步，但要到Dean这边就得有二十步。有一点很清楚，就算是多一步对他都是个大问题。Sam跟着喊着，开始说道：“到我这里来，Cas，来吧，到这里来！过来！”Sam听起来倒像在叫一只害羞的流浪狗到他身边去。

慢慢地，非常缓慢地，Cas转过头，朝着Sam的声音传来的方向。接着他把自己从Ziphius身上推下来，拖着他自己的身体，一点一点爬向Sam。

“过来，Cas！”Sam叫着，现在他的声音完全变成了某种好笑的貌似哄小孩子般的口吻，就像Cas只是个蹒跚学步的幼儿，正摇摇晃晃地迈出他的第一步。“到我这里来，Cas！加油！你能行！”而Cas开始拖着他自己，痛苦而缓慢地向Sam爬去。Dean也加了进来，“去找Sam，Cas！”Cas继续……艰难地……前进……但他的速度 _非常非常_ 缓慢。时不时还会停顿一下，他的脑袋埋到草从里，像是他就快要昏过去了。但他一直牢牢地抓着天使之刃，Sam和Dean不停地喊着他的名字，就这样，Cas一直在缓慢地，非常缓慢地，靠着他的两只胳膊和一只翅膀，拖着自己，一点一点靠近Sam。

最终，像是过了数百万年后，[原文这里是at least three geological ages，至少三个地质时代，一个地质时代大约在几十到上千百万年间，具体看指哪几个。]Cas终于挪到Sam脚下。Sam竭力伸长手臂，用他能动的那只手尽量想去够着，（但事实上他根本没法伸出多远）而Cas费劲地握着天使之刃，把它举得尽量高点（只不过略高了几英寸）……很快，这就已经非常明显了，Cas根本不可能把刀刃举到Sam能够到的位置。他们的手仅距离几英寸，但这“几英寸”简直就是咫尺天涯。Sam实际上已经在求他了，他喊着“只要再高一点点，Cas，拜托，求你了！你能行的！”

但Castiel做不到。

事实上，他似已达到极限了，他的力气已全然耗尽，他的胳膊颓然掉回地面，就在身侧，他的手中仍抓着刀刃。他的头也转向一边，似乎在看着那把天使之刃，但他只是躺在那里，喘息着。

Dean沮丧万分，差点呻吟起来。 _就这么近了，该死的！已经这么近了_ ！但Cas实在是太虚弱了。无论这打断-一只-翅膀的破事对他意味着什么，很明显，这已经将他全然击垮。

然而，Castiel的右翼开始展开。那没有破碎的，完好的右翼。它开始张开，然后， _它向刀刃移动_ 。

那精美绝伦的翅膀慢慢地展开，直到它半张着。现在天已经全黑了，而翅膀白色的部分在星光下微微闪烁，最外的黑色羽毛几乎完全看不见了。Cas非常小心地把羽翼弯曲的部分移动到 _他的手边_ ，就在刀刃旁。他的手微微一动，慢慢地，他把刀刃塞进他自己的羽毛中。

Cas闭上眼睛，又过了一会儿，他慢慢地，痛苦地吸了口气。他张开双眼，扭过头，微微抬起，向Sam看去。

慢慢地，那巨大的翅膀缓缓升起—— _带着天使之刃_ ，现在刀刃被翅膀最前缘的黑色小羽毛紧紧地夹着。翅膀慢慢伸展着，朝着Sam靠过去，小小的银色刀柄被黑色的羽毛簇拥着，闪闪发光。Cas似乎有点难以控制他的翅膀——它看起来老是向着一侧偏过去——但最后那只羽翼轻柔地挨上了Sam的手，然后——哦！太棒了！Sam握住了银色的刀柄！

“拿到了！”Sam大喊着，喜形于色。一秒之后，Sam切断了捆住他的绳子。Dean大叫着，欣喜若狂，“你做到了，Cas！你成功了！”Cas的眼睛已经闭上了，那巨大的翅膀旋即瘫软，落了下来，自动收拢在Cas身后。

不一会儿Sam就重获自由。他快速地对Cas查看了一番，检查他的脉搏，接着踉踉跄跄往Dean那边走去，看上去摇摇欲坠。但他还是晃到Dean身边，小心地割了几刀，Dean也自由了。

第一步完成！现在开始第二步！

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean很快就明白了为什么Sam会这样走起路来摇摇晃晃——结果他自己都感觉到古怪地难以保持平衡，那么长时间以来他一直被绑在树上，现在一旦失去支撑，身体都不听使唤了。他们俩全都挣扎着，搀扶着彼此走到Cas身边，在他身旁蹲下。Cas看上去已经完全失去意识了。

“我们得把翅膀固定住。”Dean按照他的计划说着。（因为这个计划最终将会“让他好好的”。正因为这样，这才是个好计划）Dean继续说道：“第二步是固定好翅膀，或者用什么东西把它包起来。好吧，我们得把翅膀固定住。所以……那么……”

他们俩全都盯着那对翅膀。

Dean知道他们应该开始行动了，但很长一段时间，他们俩只是跪在Cas身边，来回打量着那只完好的翅膀和折断的另一边。动弹不得，震惊得下巴都要掉了，完全无法置信……可怕到恐怖的地步。

不提别的，这情景实在是太超乎想象，太离奇了。翅膀是 _真实的_ 。不知怎么的，它们真的 _依附在 _Cas_ _的背上。__ _在浓浓的夜色中实在很难看清细节，但翅膀似乎就在他的肩胛骨下面一点。几乎就像是他的第二对手臂，长满羽毛的手臂，只是靠后一点，稍微低一点，紧挨着他的“第一对”手臂。_

 _完好无损的那只翅膀……它真是_ _太奇妙了_ _，它看起来如此_ _巨大_ _，闪闪发亮，华丽动人。即使是像现在这样完全收拢，它几乎就和_ Cas一样高。这一刻，它轻轻搭着Cas的右肩，拖到地上，盖住了他的右臂，黑色的飞羽大得可怕，它们从翅膀弯曲的地方延伸出去——那个位置刚好是Cas的肩膀——几乎一路到了他的小腿，在那里，黑色的翼尖略呈扇形，靠着他的腿。那些黑色的飞羽又长又宽，该死的真令人 _印象深刻_ ，它们看起来就像是一整套乌木做成的长剑。

羽翼的其它部分看起来似乎非常复杂，但又相当整齐，收拢的那一部分由华丽的白色羽毛和柔和的灰羽组成，上面点缀着闪亮的金色斑点。Dean甚至看不清它们是怎么组合在一起的，但……它简直不可思议。活生生的翅膀，真实的翅膀。存在于现实中，有血有肉，触手可及， _无以伦比_ 的翅膀。

完好的翅膀看上去如此精巧，宛如奇迹。但破碎的翅膀，左边那一只……Dean几乎不忍看它，他受不了。翅膀的根部整个一团糟，碎掉的骨头，到处是血，肉翻了出来，这离它与Cas的背连接在一起的地方只有几英寸远。鲜血淋漓的羽毛以各种诡异的，全然错误的角度横七竖八地挺立着，那条可怕的白色的断骨以令人惊骇的角度刺出，暴露在空气中，上面还粘着血淋淋的羽毛，看上去湿漉漉的。羽翼的其它部分早在和Ziphius的搏斗中就已扭曲变形。它看上去完全拧到了另一面，那些可爱的，本该在底部的白羽溅满了血，诡异地朝着天空。

“这……看起来可 _不妙_ 。”Sam说。

Dean发现自己简直无法忍受，他就是没法看着翅膀扭曲变形成了那个样子。这看上去简直该死的，大错特错。“我得把它翻过来。”他最后说道。他挪到Cas的左边，不安地看着被蹂躏过的翅膀，几乎要颤抖起来，他甚至不知道自己该不该碰它。

他让自己思考这这个问题，把它当成一个难题，或者迷团或者别的什么。或者，就是个碎片，他能把这玩意拼回去。就像……就像他在梦中那次，把那小小的陶瓷天使粘回去，就在提顿那会儿。那时候，他用胶水把翅膀粘回到天使身上。当时他集中注意力，终于把翅膀粘上去了，对吧？

 _那次是练习，为的就是现在_ ，Dean对自己说。 _为真正要做的事所做的练习_ 。

 _我能做到_ 。

他仔细研究着那只断翼，直到过了好一会儿，他确信自己已经弄清楚它是怎么扭过去的。他找出长长的黑色飞羽，轻柔地抓住它们（它们全都沾满鲜血），把翅膀稍微抬起一点。这有点令人不安，因为他意识到整个翅膀在他手中松松垮垮，任由他摆布，像是里面的骨架已不再附着Cas的身体，而只是（显然）靠着表皮和一条严重受损的肌肉，还能勉强相连。Dean感到自己简直是战战兢兢地捧着它——像是他如果太过粗暴就会直接把它撕扯下来。

Dean吞咽了一下，开始将翅膀慢慢转过来。

Cas呻吟着。

Dean立刻僵住了。他探出头去，稍微一点点，仅够瞥见Cas的脸——但Cas的眼睛仍然紧闭着。Dean将视线投向Sam。

“必须这样做，”Sam说着，点点头，“你一定得这么做。现在这样我们根本无法固定它，什么也做不了。”

Dean点点头，神情肃穆。

 _把翅膀放回天使身上_ ，他在脑海里对自己说着， _就这样，把它放回去_ 。

他尽可能轻柔，尽可能慢慢地，一点一点地把整个翅膀翻过去，生怕一不小心就会把翅膀彻底撕裂，巨大的羽毛在空中旋转着，整个羽翼都翻过来了。

Cas轻轻哼了一声，像是喘不过气，可怜的，一声呜咽，听起来有如被踢了一脚的小狗。

“天哪，Cas，抱歉！该死的，我真是 _太抱歉_ 了。”Dean说着，他的胃像是被绞紧了。但是一旦他把翅膀翻回到正确的位置，立刻，它看上去就好多了。大部分原本乱糟糟，以各种诡异角度支棱着的羽毛看起来突然恢复了正常，它们大多都像另一只翅膀上的羽毛那样顺着正确的方向伸展着，向后收拢。在靠近Cas的背部有一整片区域仍是一团糟，那根该死的骨头还是直直地戳出来，但总体看来似乎有所改善。

Sam帮着他把翅膀收拢叠好。而此时他们立刻意识到，他们不知道要如何固定它。

“我甚至都不知道骨头该 **在哪里** 。”Dean坦白承认，“像是正常情况下它们应该是在什么位置。要是我们都不知道它原本是什么样子，那到底要怎样才能把它们固定在正确的位置？”

“要是我们只是把翅膀和他的身体绑在一起？”Sam建议，“就只是让它不要乱晃？”

“对啊，这主意不错。”Dean说。接着，他眼前一亮，突然想到一个点子，“嘿，那些绳子可以用来固定！去拿些过来！”

Sam匆匆地点点头，快速冲回到树旁，抓起几段绳子。他们一起把翅膀叠好，用好些那种连绵不断的绳子将它和Cas的身体绑在一起。Dean尽量扶住翅膀，让它靠在最合适的位置上，而Sam则绞尽脑汁，在Cas的身旁思考着要怎么弄才是最好。他们先把一条绳子绕过Cas的腰部，把那些乌木般黝黑的羽毛紧靠着他的身体绑在一起，确保最长的飞羽能固定好。然后Dean想出一个办法，让羽翼的另一侧能绑在Cas的左肩上，他用绳索做出活扣，套住翅膀弯折处的那些古怪的，特别坚韧的黑色小羽毛（Dean发现Cas两只翅膀上都有这种羽毛，他就是用右翼上的这些小黑羽搬运天使之刃）。接着他把绳子绑在Cas的肩膀上。

“我估计这已经是我们能做到的最好了，”Dean说着，往后退了一步，好看看这一番努力到底效果如何。四周已经快暗到看不清了，西边的天空现在只剩一片隐隐约约的暗红色，星星开始在他们头顶闪烁。他语气坚决，想让自己听起来更有信心，“第三步。把他带到Impala那里。”

但是第四步，第四步具体到底要怎么做？他们能把他带到哪里去？哪儿才能治疗他？

 _先做好第三步，_ Dean想。 _把他带到Impala那里。第三步。_

 

 

△△△

 

 

Sam在Cas的口袋里翻来翻去，终于找到Impala的车钥匙，他立刻飞奔着去找那辆车，很快就消失在树林间，Cas当时来的那个方向。Dean留下守着Castiel。

不知道能做些什么，Dean紧靠着Cas坐着。

漫长的几分钟过去了，Dean就只是坐在那里，看着Cas呼吸着。

最终，他开始抚摸着Cas的头。轻柔地，顺着他的额头往后抚摸着，他以前就这么做过几次，在提顿那会儿，当Cas伤得很重时。以及在地堡的那段时间，当Cas做噩梦的时候。这似乎是再自然不过的事了。Dean开始对他说话，要是Cas也能听见呢？

他一遍一遍地说着，“Cas，你会好起来的。一定要坚持住。你会没事的。”

他就这样看着在Cas背上那些带血的羽毛缓缓地起伏着，随着Cas浅浅的呼吸。

 _Dean_ _，_ _你是怎么处理的这种情况的？就这样睡过去？你怎么能相信你的身体在某种程度上能知道该如何保持呼吸？_

 _你的身体自己能保持呼吸_ ， _Cas_ _，它知道该如何做。_

但现在，似乎只有在Dean的凝视下，那些血淋淋的羽毛才会微微起伏。Dean发现自己根本不敢挪开目光，哪怕仅仅一秒，他都不敢把目光从Cas身上挪开，他害怕Cas会立刻停止呼吸。他知道这念头简直不合逻辑，但是他就是不能，不敢把目光移开。

现在天已经很暗了。在他们头顶，一片星之海在闪闪发光，而几乎周遭的所有一切都已经消失在连绵无尽的黑暗中：地面，树林，Ziphius的尸体，紫罗兰色的摇椅，堆在地面的树枝，所有的一切。它们全都混成一片，没入寒冷的黑暗之中。远处的山尖在星光的映衬下，只能隐约分辨出暗色的轮廓。但Dean仍能清晰地看见Cas的翅膀，它们在星光下熠熠生辉，宛如银子般闪闪发亮。纵使黑色的羽毛不知怎么的像是捕获了些许星光，像黑暗的水般隐约闪现。

在Cas背上那些小小的，血淋淋的翅膀，那些浸泡在血泊中的小小羽毛实际上是最难以看见的。于是Dean靠得更近了些，这样他能注视着它们微微起伏着。他继续抚摸着Cas的脑袋，继续对他说着话。

“你会没事的，Cas，”他说着，一次又一次。不停地说着。凝视着他，呼吸着。

 

 

△△△

 

 

最终Dean看到一束光在树林间闪烁。这是Sam——这一次，他手里拿着个手电筒，这就意味着他一定是找到了Impala！Sam向着他俩快速接近中，被倒在地上的树枝绊了几下，他喊着：“距离不远！我找了一会儿，但我发现了一条小路，那辆车就停在山脚下的停车场。非常近！最多也就四分之一英里！”

“这是今天的第一个好消息。”Dean说着，甚感宽慰。

“是啊，”Sam说着，“哎，这一天就没好事！”Sam在Cas身边蹲下，用手电筒照了照他。那羽毛上鲜艳的红色在突然到来的亮光中触目惊心。他问道：“他怎么样？”

“差不多。”Dean简短地回答着，“我说，Sam，我刚刚想到个问题，我们不能像往常那样两个人抬着他走——那该死的骨头会戳到地上去的。我在想，你是不是可以像上个月那样扛着他？像消防员那样？用你的肩膀扛着他？”（之前Sam曾用这个姿势扛过Cas，那是他在内布拉斯加州差点被冻死之后的事了。）

“我试试，”Sam说着，看起来有几分担心。“这个办法也许行得通，消防员的姿势。要不我扛着他，你帮他撑着什么的？但是，也行，消防员的姿势。准备好了？”

简短地讨论了一下，Dean跪在Cas的头部那一侧，抓住他两边的肩膀，把他的上半身稍微抬高了一点，好让Sam从左边钻到Cas的身下，和他形成一个直角，把他顶起来。这并不是消防员扛东西的标准方式，但翅膀让整个动作都更复杂麻烦。在又拉又拽了好几次之后，Dean终于把Cas弄到Sam上，让Cas的头和躯干悬在Sam的左肩上，而他的腿则横在Sam的右肩上。破碎的翅膀正好挂在Sam的背上，而那只完好的翅膀就拢在Sam的脑后。

Sam设法让他的手和膝盖保持平稳。他先用一只脚撑着，然后挣扎着要站起来。Dean在一旁帮忙，站在Sam面前帮着稳住Cas。他们正合力要完成这最后一步，但当Sam用另一条腿撑着想完全站直时，他突然失去平衡，猛地摇晃了一下，突如其来地，那只完好的翅膀开始拍打着。它不知怎么的瞬间就从Sam的脑后飞了出来，那只巨大的， _巨大_ 的翅膀霍然张开，像一堵巨大的羽毛墙，疯狂地拍打着。

每一下都扇在Sam和Dean的脑袋上。

这是他们第一次看到这羽翼完全展开，如此近距离地看着它在空中自由地拍打着，意识到这玩意儿天杀的有多么 _巨大_ ，Dean的下巴都要掉了。羽翼一伸展出去，似乎就已经遮住了天空中所有的星星！Dean本能地往后一跳，完全抛下了Sam，后者像是完全消失在一堵墙后，那堵墙疯狂地舞动着，银色和黑色交织在一起，正不断地敲打着Sam，每一下都正中他的头顶， _唰-唰-唰-唰！_

“哎啊！哇哦！ _停下_ ！抓住它！”Sam大叫着，缩着脖子低下头，几乎又跪下了。Dean终于回过神来，他跳了回去，冲进这混乱中，牢牢抓住巨大的黑色羽毛。但翼尖不知道怎么的瞬间就从他的手中挣脱出去，翅膀继续扇打着Sam，Dean又试了一次。这一回，他抓住靠近翅膀弯曲处，抓住某部分强壮的骨骼，恰恰就在黑色飞羽的根部，他抓着不放，使劲压着它。

翅膀的力量惊人的强大，出乎意料，Dean不得不尽全力与之抗衡。接着，羽翼似乎突然就改变了策略：它不再拍打，转而 _靠在_ Dean身上，用力顶着他，重压之下，Dean被推得脚步踉跄，但翅膀终于停了下来。

“我让它停下来了。”Dean说道。 _它_ ，Dean立刻就意识到自己把“它”当成一个独立的实体：“这是-翅膀。”而不是Cas。似乎“翅膀”是靠它自己的意志在拍打着，宛如它有自己的思想。

但当然了，这是 _Castiel_ 在控制着，拍打着翅膀。

“这他妈的太离奇了，”Dean说着，把“翅膀”叠回去。

Sam的声音都发颤了，“谢天谢地，这下好点了。好吧。”

“这还挺有趣的，”Dean说着，把翅膀塞到Sam的脑袋后头。

“你把那玩意控制住了吗？”Sam问道。

“差不多，”Dean说，“这玩意就像骡子一样猛踢，力道太大了。”

“它呼上我脑袋那会儿差不多就是这感觉。”

“要不我们把它绑起来？”

“我们已经磨蹭太久了，”Sam的声音绷得很紧，“我没办法坚持太久——我会努力。但Cas，如果你听得见，”——这会儿Sam微微把头倾向左边，靠近Cas的耳朵——“ _请_ 不要再这样做了。好了，我们走吧。”

Sam开始摇摇晃晃地前进，Dean一手拿着手电筒，另一只手撑着Cas，一边指引着Sam避开障碍物。

他们慢慢地穿过草地，穿过那些Ziphius轰下来的残枝断叶，进到树林里。Sam的前进方向很明确，他对着Dean喃喃低语，他的呼吸越发沉重，“小路……往这边。”果然，很快Dean就发现一条小路蜿蜒通往山下。Sam小心翼翼地走下斜坡，一次只移动很短的距离，Dean替他打着手电筒，照亮他前行的路面。事实上这一路都相当顺利。很快他们就走到了尽头，那里有个陡峭的斜面，一些窄窄的木台阶通向停车场。在那里，Impala就在他们眼前。

Sam走下台阶那会儿倒是相安无事，但他实在太累了，在最后一步差点绊倒——陡然间，“那-翅膀”唰地撑开，疯狂地拍打起来。当然，可怜的Sam首当其冲，被打了个正着，刹那间出现的羽毛墙把他罩了个严严实实，完全挡住了他的视线，让他失去平衡。Sam完全不敢动了，他低下头，整个人畏缩着，Dean一步冲到他面前，抓住那巨大的翅膀，用力把它拉下来，压住它，大说：“ **CAS！别-拍-了** ！”

翅膀终于停了下来。

“我想，”Sam气喘吁吁，Dean又把“那只-翅膀”叠起来，塞进Sam脑后，“……他是在感觉倾斜的时候才拍打翅膀。当我站起来的时候，他歪了一下，刚才我差点绊倒，他又歪了一下。”

“哦？就像是本能反应？”

“对，”Sam说着，蹒跚着穿过停车场向那辆车走去。

“那么，不要让他感觉倾斜，保持水平状态如何？”Dean建议着。

“神啊，Dean，”Sam说，“这主意真不错。我压根就没想到这点。”

“至少，这是他还挺有生命力的象征，对吧？”Dean说。

“ _史上最添乱的象征_ 。”Sam喃喃低语。

Dean哼了一声。但Sam像是已琢磨出诀窍了——他拖着脚，但这会儿像是螃蟹般横向滑动着，靠近Impala，终于Cas稳稳地被带了过去，翅膀也没再拍打了。

他们甚至在设法把Cas送进Impala的时候也差不多是平平稳稳，没怎么“倾斜”。Sam小心翼翼地降低高度，直至跪在地上，Dean从Impala的另一边爬进后座，抓住Cas的胳膊，异常小心地把他从Sam背上滑下来，让他躺在后座上，他一直留意着破碎的翅膀。Sam和Dean全都非常注意保持Cas不要摇晃，慢慢地移动他，那只完好的翅膀只是微微地颤动了几下。

但Cas仍是一动不动，这令人微感不安，只是Dean竭力让自己更为专注，事实上至少他仍在呼吸。至少他们把他带进了车内。

但接下来，出现了意想不到的问题。翅膀进不去。

“该死！他以前没翅膀的时候挺合适啊，”Dean说着，他俩站在门边，研究着这个问题。他们已经竭力让Cas往后座里面尽量靠进去，他面朝下躺着，那差不多已经是他们能把他塞进去的极限了，他的脑袋顶着车门的另一侧，他的脚蜷缩着塞进前座下面的空隙里。折断的左翼竖起来靠着椅背（Dean希望这样的姿势能让破碎的翅膀更容易保持稳定），而右翼则软软地落在车内，座位之下。但两只翅膀的尾端仍横出车门大约30厘米。

经过多次摆弄之后，他们发现如果他们把车窗玻璃摇下几英寸，那么这一对翅膀的尾端是可以从那里伸出车外。这费了番功夫，但终于Cas妥妥地躺在车内，而车门也关上了——虽然那引人注目的黑色翼尖仍戳出窗外，足有一只脚的长度。

Sam和Dean坐进前排，最终Dean发动了车子，他想着， _第三步，完成！_

但他试图忽略掉，事实上他还没真的想好第四步该怎么办。

Dean一边将车子加速，一边对Sam说道：“我想直接开往最近的大城市。”他一个急转弯开上主干道……就在这时， _当然了_ ，当他猛打方向盘，车子一个急拐弯，突然间，有什么东西毫不留情地猛击Dean的头部，一堵长长的黑色羽毛墙完全挡住了他的视线。那翅膀不知怎么的从窗口钻了进来，恰好在前排座椅上方展开，恰恰就在Sam和Dean的头顶，像巨大无比的幕布般把他们俩全都卷了进去。然后，它又开始拍打了。它拍打着拍打着，没完没了，吵闹无比，猛敲着车顶，狂击着他们的脑袋，羽毛完全盖住了他们的脸，甚至刮到了挡风玻璃内侧。

Dean该死的什么都看不见了，他试着用单只手挡着，推着，胡乱打着Cas的翅膀想把它推回去，结果Impala跟着大幅度转向。“CAS，别-拍-了！”Sam和Dean同声怒吼。Dean猛踩刹车，完全看不见了，他感觉到车颤了一下，停下来了。Sam解开安全带，完全扭过身去，牢牢抓住羽翼，把它从Dean脸上推开，将自己全身的重量都压在那长长的黑色飞羽上，终于把它死死钉在椅背上。

他们坐在那里，好一会儿只顾喘气。Dean抬起头，发现他们已经偏离路面，Impala的前轮几乎都快进开沟里去了。

Dean从后视镜查看后面的情况，但他能看到的全都是羽毛。他说着，几乎不抱希望，但如果Cas多少能听见点呢？“Cas——我知道这很痛，天杀的，我知道你肯定痛得厉害。我知道你很害怕，我知道这感觉糟透了，但你 _必须_ 控制住，别再拍打了，Cas。你 _得_ 控制住。”

后座传来非常微弱的声音，近乎耳语，“抱歉。”

“Cas！你清醒了？”Dean惊呼着。这一下出乎意料，他突然感到一阵安心：Cas醒过来了。

而且，Cas甚至还能开口 _说话_ ！自那可怕的锤子挥下致命一击以来，这是他们听见他说出的第一个字。

Sam把翅膀抬高了一点，稍微低下头凝视着Cas的脸。他说道：“Cas，你能听见我说话吗？”

非常虚弱的，柔和的声音，“是-是的。”

Sam说道：“Cas，听我说。你会没事的。但你 **必须得** 控制住，别再拍打了。我们差点就翻车了……”

“抱歉，”自后座继续传来那模糊嘶哑的低语。接着：“感觉……像是……我……坠落了。”

Dean和Sam面面相觑。

 _他感觉他在坠落_ ，Dean想着。 _哦，该死的_ 。

从某种意义上来说，当然，Cas早已“坠落”了，在很早以前。但这是另一种坠落……

Dean这时候才突然后知后觉——对于一个生来就会飞翔的造物而言，感到自己在坠落毫无疑问，那绝不会是愉悦的感受， _何况他的翅膀早已支离破碎_ 。

Dean先把Impala从沟里倒出来（非常缓慢地），他对Cas说道：“Cas，你不会坠落，我们 _不会_ 让你掉下去的。你得相信我们，好吗？如果你感觉自己像是在坠落，你必须坚持住，别动。我向你保证，你不会掉下去的，我 _保证_ 。我们绝不会让你坠落。好吗，Cas？”

有那么一小会儿，没有声音，然后：

“好……”一个非常， _非常_ 微弱的低语回应着。

Sam设法把身体扭回到座位上，系上安全带，但他的左胳膊仍撑在后座上，把那只翅膀压着保持姿势不变。

“我们会照顾你的，Cas，”Dean说。“我们会把你的翅膀治好。它会像全新的那样，完好无损。你会没事的。你要坚持住。但， _别拍了_ ，好吗？”他和Sam互看了一眼，眼神中仍是满怀焦虑，忧心忡忡。然后，他们上路了。

每到需要转弯的时候，他都把速度降下来， _非常非常_ 慢。

过了几分钟，他们终于离开公园的范围，开上一条笔直的州际公路，到了这个时候，Dean才敢把速度稍微加快一点。

Sam对着Dean轻轻说道：“他握着我的手。”

Dean望后视镜里瞄了一眼。Sam的手仍紧紧地压在未受伤的那只翅膀上。

“啥？”Dean也降低音量，“你在说啥？”

“那翅膀。它抓着我的手，”Sam近乎耳语。他又解释说：“有点像是钳子一样夹着不放。它握着我的手指。”

Dean又盯着镜子。这一次他看得仔细了点，有几支小小的黑色羽毛——就是早先他注意到的那些在翅膀弯曲处的黑色羽毛，那些曾经托着天使之刃的羽毛。哦……确实，看起来Sam的手有点像是被它们给夹住了。

Cas可以用他的羽毛抓住东西。哈。

他紧紧地抓住了Sam的手。

像是在坚持着，不放弃，想活下去，看起来就是如此。

“Dean……”Sam说道，声音还是非常轻，“该死的我们能把他带到哪？第四步要怎么办？”

第四步应该是“我们找人帮忙”。但Dean绞尽脑汁也想不出他们认识的人中有谁知道如何修复天使的翅膀。 _显然，胶水这一回是不可能派上用场了_ ，他想着，记起梦中的那个小小的陶瓷天使。而且，他们也不能就这样把他带到医院里。撇开最重要的治疗问题，医生们直接就会被吓疯，真正的问题是……

好吧，真正的问题在于……

真正的问题在于Ziphius曾说过的话。那是Dean听见以来他就一直竭力避免，完全忽略掉，不愿意去回想的：

_天使要是断了一只翅膀，无一例外，结局唯有死路一条。_

“Dean，第四步要怎么办？”Sam又问道。在黑暗的夜色中，Impala安静地向前驶去。

Dean没有回答。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

 _A/N –_ _如果你们喜欢，请让我知道！我喜欢你们的回馈！(呃~~这样不算太没用吧~)_

 


	7. 第四步

 

 

 

 

 _第四步，_ Dean想。 _第四步要怎么办？_

Impala在黑夜中飞驰着，引擎发出轻快的咆哮，两兄弟都在思索着。Sam仍把手放在Cas的翅膀上，而Cas羽翼上那些古怪的，毛茸茸的羽毛依旧抓住Sam的手指不放。Dean开着车，思索着。 _我们到底能把他带到哪？有谁能修好天使的翅膀？_

他忽然一个激灵，冒出了新念头，他对Sam说道：“也许找Gadreel？他曾治愈过Cas。”

后面又传来另一声低语：“不……翅膀，”Castiel气若游丝。

Sam伸长脑袋，往后座的方向靠近了点，“你说什么，Cas？”

“他无法……治愈……翅膀，”Cas说着，每个字都说得很慢，气息微弱。“没人……可以。”

说完这几个字，似乎就已经用尽了他的全部力量，他再也说不出别的什么了。

Dean发现自己根本拒绝相信这点。他朝着后座说道：“Cas，别说话。待着别动，坚持住，好吗？”

接着Dean往Sam那边靠了靠，几乎是用着气音， _非常轻_ 地说道：“天使也不总是全对的，你知道的。就像……天使认为自由意志是不可能的，他们 _不也_ 错了吗？”

“是啊。”Sam说。

Dean补充着，仍然用着近乎耳语般的轻声，“他们在别的事情上也曾判断错误过。他们曾错以为——”他突然打住了。他本来是想说“他们错以为上帝关爱着一切，他们也曾认为‘只有天使才能杀死另一个天使’。因为实际上上帝根本啥都不在乎，而想要杀死天使，方法多得去了！”

但猛然间他想起，如今这些例子可一点都无法鼓舞人心。

尴尬地停了一会儿，Dean最终把话顺了下去，“……他们在很多事上都错了。”

 _一定 **会有** 办法能治愈翅膀的_，他想着， _一定， **必须** 要有_。

“Crowley？”Sam低声说道。

“万不得已，”Dean低声回答，“他很可能来次四重欺诈。”Gadreel不行，Crowley也不行（至少，现在还不行，不到最后的话）。

那么还有谁？他们该去哪？

Dean陷入了沉思，他们走的那条小路突然就到了尽头，沿着一个T型的交界口笔直拐向宽一点的主路，这把他吓了一跳。Dean尽量轻踩刹车，但即使这样，Cas的翅膀还是猛地一抽，作势抬起，这立刻把Sam的手顶了起来。Sam马上扭过身，拍拍翅膀，嘴里念叨着，“嘘，嘘，Cas，你没有坠落——我抓住你了。我抓着你呢。”

翅膀慢慢地落了下去。

Dean设法将Impala在交叉口相对平稳地停了下来，Cas的翅膀没再抽搐。原来他们已经到了犹他州的15号公路边上。15号公路有两个截然不同的方向，像是箭一般笔直地指向左或右边。在这里有一堆吸引游客的小商店，沿街还有些餐厅酒吧，另有一个灯火通明的加油站。一对男女走进酒吧，另一些人走进其中一家餐厅，边走边大声谈笑着。看着人们生活一如既往，不禁令他们大为诧异。Dean查看了自己的手机，发现现在不过是晚上7点半。

他感觉他们似乎是来自全然不同的星球，在山顶，在那里，他们面对的是Ziphius。但是在山脚下，这就是个再普通不过夜晚，只是深秋的某个晚上，只是感恩节周末。

甚至还有几辆车仍在15号公路上来来往往。在Impala对面的马路边上立着个巨大的绿色标志，上面写着白色的字，在Impala车前灯的照耀下闪闪发亮。

 **拉斯维加斯 155英里** （指向左边的箭头）。

 **盐湖城   270英里** （指向右边的箭头）。

Dean和Sam都盯着那个标志牌，看了好一会儿。

“维加斯？”Sam轻声问道：“只要两小时，至少不是快四小时。”

Dean咬着嘴唇。他踩着Impala的油门，开着她慢慢驶向加油站，大声说道：“我们得先加油，Sam。”他停下马达，冲着Sam的眼睛，往Cas的方向点头示意。Sam心领神会，他不情愿地把手从翅膀上挪开，快速地拍了拍翅膀，说道：“马上就回来，Cas。我们只是去加点油。坚持住。”

他们俩全都下了车，轻轻关上车门。Dean开始给车加油，然后他推着Sam到了距离远点的地方，两人快速讨论起来。

Dean低声说道：“他真的需要去医院，但我们又 _不能_ 带他去医院。他们全会吓疯的。他们会把他带走，把他当成小白鼠，研究他或是别的什么，你知道他们做得出这种事。”Sam点点头，Dean的声音变得更轻，Sam不得不靠近点才能听得到他的低语，“他们也许会把翅膀切断或是什么该死的破事，甚至切断两只翅膀。我们 _不能_ 眼睁睁地看着这种事再发生了。也不能让他们把他从我们身边带走。”

Sam又点点头，他也低声说道：“医院的话太公开了。人太多，一下子全都看见了。太多人会抓狂的。我们需要小一点的地方。”

“是啊，”Dean表示同意，“或者小一点的诊所？找个只有几个人的地方？但Sam，这得找个能对天使稍微有点头绪的人。要么，至少也得对翅膀略知一二。你知道……一定有什么我们认识的人能懂得该怎么办吧？”

他们全都沉默不语，苦苦思索着。

接着，兄弟俩差不多在同时都脱口而出。Dean突然兴奋地说：“Sarah！”而Sam则用更安静的声音说：“Amelia。”

他们面面相觑。

Sarah是他们最近在怀俄明遇到的ICU护士——她确实知道Cas是个天使。（虽然她从未见过他的翅膀。）就在一个月前，她刚刚帮忙治疗了Cas最近一次所受的伤。

还有Amelia， _她是兽医_ ！Dean怎么就把这茬给忘了？Sam曾有个整整交往了一年的女朋友， _她正是兽医_ ，在那会儿Dean和Cas都被困在炼狱里。

自从Sam和她分手后就断了所有联系，从此再也没有和她说过话。

而Sam的表情突然变得相当可怕。

“对。那你去联系Amelia，我试看看能不能找到Sarah。”Dean说着，尽量直截了当，不带感情。Sam点点头，他的嘴抿得很紧，他们俩全都掏出手机。

但是，Dean注意到，事实上Sam看起来似乎并不那么急于拨打电话。相反，Sam似乎翻着手机里的电话号码，犹豫了好长一段时间。在拨打电话之前，他离开Impala，向着加油站边上的一个小停车场走去，低着头，盯着他的手机屏幕。

Dean叹了口气，拨通了Sarah的号码，他转过身背对着Sam的方向，至少，这样能给他多点隐私吧。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean的电话已经闪烁着，警示着“低电量”——很明显，在锡安国家公园山顶上，整整24小时这可怜的电话都在没完没了地搜索着信号，这显然没啥好处。但它还剩10%的电力，应该还能坚持一会儿，不多久，Sarah的号码接通了。哈利路亚，Sarah居然接听了！她一定是把Dean名字和电话都保存在她的联系人里了，因为她的声音里带着困惑，“Dean？Dean Winchester？”

当他听见她那机灵，带着警觉的声音，在那个时候，Dean顿时感到如释重负。他联系上了Sarah！Sarah一定能知道该怎么办！Dean立刻回答：“是的，Sarah，嘿，你最近怎样？你看，Sam和我遇上了点情况，嗯，Cas折断了翅膀。”

一片安静。

Sarah啥都没说。Dean能听到电话里远远地传来一些医院里独有的哔哔声。

Dean说：“Sarah？你还在听吗？”

“是……”Sarah说。

“Cas折断了一只翅膀，你听到了吗？他的左翼断了，情况很糟，Sarah，就这样，有一根翅膀的大骨头戳了出来，全都是血，整只翅膀都扭曲了，但我又把它给弄直了，但是，他看起来真是一团糟，我们不知道该怎么办才好。”

又是好长时间，没有反应。

Dean提示着：“你还记得Cas吧？Castiel？那个天使？”他后知后觉，想起来补充道：“Buddy？”——这是Cas在怀俄明曾用过的名字。

“是……我记得Buddy，”Sarah迟疑着，声音飘忽不定。“但他并……没有……翅膀。”她又停了一小会儿，继续说道：“要是有，我会注意到呀。”

“好吧，是这样——”

“我 _绝对_ 会注意到的呀。”Sarah又补上一句，但是她的声音仍是迟疑不定。

“是啊，他当时没有荣光，”Dean解释着，“所以，没错， _那会儿_ 他并没有翅膀，但他 _现在_ 有了。事实上……通常他们都会把翅膀隐藏在另一空间，像是翅膀专用空间，比如，其它存在的平面或者别的什么，总之，他现在就带着翅膀，它们实在 **太大了** ，Sarah。这就像是大得不得了的翅膀，还带着羽毛。总之，有个疯天使用燃烧的大锤打中了他，打断了他的翅膀。是他的左翼，他 _真的_ 是一团糟，Sarah，你知道要怎么固定翼骨吗？”

又一次停顿。

“嗯……”Sarah显然还在茫然中，“疯……天使？”

“疯天使已经死了，不用担心她。事情是这样，我们在锡安国家公园附近，离拉斯维加斯一百五十五英里，离盐湖城二百七十英里，你觉得我们上哪比较好？”

“那个……燃烧的……大锤？它……怎样了？”

“恶魔拿走了。我想他大概会在地狱黑市上把它卖了。嘿，Sarah，总之，我们靠近锡安——”

“恶魔……拿走了？”她说。Dean终于想起，即使Sarah知道Cas是个天使，她也并不了解来龙去脉。关于……好吧……事实上，她啥都不知道。

又停了一小会，Sarah说道：“锡安之前有雷暴，对吧？”

“是的，那全都是疯天使搞的鬼，但她已经死了。嘿，别管那个疯天使了，恶魔啊大锤啊，雷暴什么的全都无所谓，”Dean的语速很快，他开始感到有点急了。他继续说道：“重点是， _你知道要怎么固定翼骨吗_ ？或者，我们该往哪个方向走？维加斯还是盐湖城？说真的，Sarah,，Cas这次 _真是_ 摊上大麻烦了。他一直昏迷不醒，他的血都快流光了，他看起来……他看起来真是痛得不行，而且，而且我们……求你了，我们都有点要绝望了。”

“盐湖城，”她突然说道，“去盐湖城。”她的声音陡然拔高了。

“为什么是盐湖城？”

“因为我可以在盐湖城和你们碰头。我只需要四小时就能到那儿，维加斯得花上七小时。你们马上上路，我能到盐湖城去找你们。”

Sarah又要来帮他们了！就像上个月她在堪萨斯那样！这消息 _绝对是棒呆了_ ，完全是Dean根本想不到的好消息！他不禁重重地叹了口气，说道：“哦，伙计，Sarah，真是太感谢了！这真是太棒了！你 _简直没得说_ ！那么说，你很快就要下班了？”

“不，”她干脆地说，“但我想，我可以让Lydia帮我个忙。今晚反正没什么事，我会告诉他们我有点突发情况。”她停了一下。Dean听见手机里远远传来她那里的哔哔声，她仍在工作中。

“你确定可以来吗？”Dean说着，已经又开始担心了。

Sarah说：“我还在想。我可以……我可以告诉护士长我那奇怪的堪萨斯亲戚——那就是在说你们俩个了——肺炎又复发了。或者肺结核。也许你们不知道，上一次你们俩全都得了肺结核。这也就给了我一个的理由，得先接受肺结核检查才能回来工作。但是……”她停了一会儿，接着她说道：“Dean，你是说他有 _字面意义_ 的翅膀？如同字面含义，也有羽毛？像鸟那样吗？”

“绝对是字面含义，是真的，千真完确。”Dean说着，回头看了Impala一眼，Cas的黑色翼尖还在那里，仍从窗户探出头来。“形状就像鸟的翅膀那样，有羽毛，啥都有。只是它大概比鸟翅膀大了有五十倍。”

“那样的话，我想我应该事先警告你，事实上我并不知道要怎么固定翼骨。而且我认识的人里肯定也没人知道。”

“骨头不就是骨头？不都差不多？他几乎就是个人类，Sarah，完全是人类的身体，就像你上次看到的那样。只是现在又多了对翅膀。是人类，但有一对翅膀。”

电话里传出Sarah勉强的笑声。“没错。是人类，但多了一对翅膀。很简单！”她停了一会儿，又继续说道：“Dean，给我点时间，让我把这个问题好好想想，就当成最纯粹的医学问题。”又停了一会儿。Dean的手指在加油泵上紧张地敲打着。Impala已经加满油，他把油嘴挂回去。Sarah终于又说道：“我是这么想的。如果他的骨头已经暴露出来，那么他急需进行手术，Dean……这……”她又停了一下，说：“要知道，这真的会很棘手。”

“你就尽管说吧。”

“不，我的意思是说，这在医学上会很棘手。这是不同的物种，解剖结构完全不一样，所以要想解决翅膀的问题，你大概还需要一个兽医，但——”

“我们已经想到了。Sam正和一个兽医联系。”Dean瞥了Sam一眼，后者确实在打电话，但他的另一只手扶着额头。呃……看起来他们之间的交流并没有意想中的那么顺利。

“ _但是_ ，”Sarah继续说着，却并不乐观，“如果他身体的其它部分完全和人类没区别，那你 _还需要_ 一个能治疗人类的医生。因为，使用麻醉和药剂的话大概都得和人类躯体相匹配，不同物种间使用的药物实际上区别是非常之大的。所以……我认为，你需要找到对翅膀有所了解的兽医， _以及_ ，能够为人类实施麻醉的医生。在半夜能找到这两种人有点难。”

Dean的心沉了下去。不知怎么的，他一直觉得Sarah就该会有什么神奇的治愈方法——而不是像现在这样，指出这些无法克服的问题。

Sarah说道：“Dean，难道他不能再一次像施展魔法一样，治好这一切？”

“上一次是另一个天使干的，”Dean说着，感到更消沉了，“显然，这一次那个天使帮不上忙。因为事实上，破碎的天使翅膀是……” _绝不可能痊愈_ 。“……很难治愈的。”

“别灰心，”Sarah说着，不知怎么的，估计是从Dean的声音里听出了他的沮丧。她说着，声音突然变得明快而坚定，“带着破碎翅膀的天使——我们不能放弃，一定能行的，对吧？那么，我们在盐湖城碰头，一定能想出办法的。最坏的情况下，我们可以试看看——把骨头末端粘在一起，缝起来，给他灌满营养液和抗生素。牧场就这么干的，我爸爸以前常常在他的牛身上这么做，那时候我经常帮手，事实上效果还真不错。但首先， _试看看_ 能不能找到兽医， _同时_ 还能找个医生，如果能找到，这比什么都好。那么，你马上出发，前往盐湖城，我会从这里立刻起程，我们很快就能碰头，会想出些办法的。好了，现在，再告诉我一些细节。他醒了吗？能说话吗？他的脉搏呢？怎样？”

Dean把自己掌握的所有情况都告诉她了。Sarah以她惯有的风格给了他一系列简明扼要的指示。到Dean挂断电话那会儿，他已经感觉好多了。

当然，他其实心知肚明，Sarah表现出的自信其实只是为了给他打气，但无论如何，这还是奏效了。现在他知道自己该怎么按照指示去做，Sarah很快就能和他们汇合，而他也清楚自己该往哪个方向去。

而现在目标很明确，他们需要寻找的是一个兽医 _和_ 一个治疗人类的医生。

或者，在最坏的情况下……按照牧场的法子。事实上，这听起来并不算太糟。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean跑进加油站的小超市去买点水和食物（按照Sarah的指示）。等他出来时，Sam已经站在Impala旁，脸色阴沉。

“Cas还好吗？”Dean脱口而出，他的胃突然像是被踢了一脚。

“啊，是啊，刚刚看过，他没什么变化。好像又昏过去了，但是还在呼吸。”

Dean松了口气。那为什么Sam的神色那么可怕？“那你联络到Amelia了？”他问。

“是啊。”Sam马上答道，但他的眼睛瞥向一边，避开了Dean。他走到车后，打开后备箱，开始四处翻找。“她说——如果我们有急救用品，我们可以——哦，瞧，Dean，这儿有一整套换洗衣服，我们俩全都有。天哪……Cas一定是为我们带了这些……看啊，他带了我的笔记本电脑……”Sam停了下来，有那么一会儿，他们全都看着装在粗呢袋里的那些装备。

Cas一定是为他们整理了这些装备。当他打算要去营救他们的时候。

好吧，他 _确实_ 救了他们，最终他做到了，不是吗？他杀了Ziphius，又挣扎着把天使之刃给了他们。他救了他们俩。再一次。

他俩全都看着那些衣服，笔记本电脑，甚至有点恍惚。Sam终于又开始在行李袋里翻找着，说着，“我就想知道这里头是不是还有急救——嘿！哇哦，Cas真的把它塞进去了！急救包！真是太好了！ **瞧** ！上个月放进去的生理盐水都还在！真是太棒了！”

Sam从急救包里拿出一袋无菌盐水和一盒消毒纱布，说道：“我告诉Amelia我们在路边发现断了一只翅膀的老鹰。她说，这种情况要打给‘鱼和野生动物部门’，显然我们无权擅自行动，而且她还说私自保留老鹰是触犯了 _联邦法规_ ，你能相信吗？不只是小小的州政府可解决的罪行而是联邦级别的！显然这一点我们可以自动忽略。”

Dean点点头，说道：“我们可以把这一条加进联邦犯罪清单里，哈？非法占有一只老鹰。”

“是啊，”Sam一边说着，一边摆弄着那个盐水袋。“但接着她说，如果我们有盐水的话，给它用点。她听说我们可能有生理盐水，简直激动坏了。”

“棒极了，”Dean说道，“事实上Sarah也是这么说的。用无菌纱布倒上生理盐水？”

“对，在消毒纱布上倒上盐水。但Dean，她说我们真的需要去找个 _鸟类_ 兽医。一个对动物特别精通的兽医。她说大多数兽医遇上需要对付严重破裂的翅膀时，几乎全都做得很糟。我猜鸟类更特殊一点。而她自己离这里也太远了——她在德克萨斯。最后她说，最好的办法是到大一点的城市去找个鸟类的兽医。但问题是，Dean……”他停了下来，他也不再忙着打开盐水袋，他的声音变得非常之低，近乎耳语，“她还说，呃，她说……她还说……”

“她到底说了啥，Sam，”Dean说着，双手撑着胯。

Sam的目光飘向后座，然后是打开的窗口，破碎的羽翼那黑色的翼尖仍从那儿戳出来。

Sam靠到Dean的耳边，低语着，声音 _非常非常_ 轻，一字一句都准确无误地传入Dean的耳朵：

“她说，鸟儿如果曾折断过一只翅膀，那它就永远也不可能再飞了。而且……”

他停了一下，靠得更近了些，用更微弱的耳语补充道：“她说……她说，当她在兽医学校的时候……如果他们拣到折断翅膀的鸟，像这样有创骨折，而且骨头都已经戳出来？……她说他们几乎总是就把这鸟留在原地了。”

Sam退了回去，站直身体。在这之后他只是站在那里，盯着打开着的后备箱。

Dean猛然把后备箱摔上，靠近Sam的耳朵，轻声却近乎嘶吼，“那么我们就再一次，把这惯例破了。该死的，我们按照自己的方法走，惯例由我们自己创造。而且你知道的，不管怎样，他不是一只鸟。你等着瞧，他就是与众不同。而且，Sarah说了，我们只需要找到一个兽医和一个医生，这两者结合起来，他就会没事的。”实际上，Sarah并不是这么说的，但意思差不多，够近了。Dean挺直身体，说道：“来吧，让我们把这该死的骨头包起来，Sarah说我们应该让他喝些水，然后我们立刻上路，去盐湖城。”

“不是维加斯？”Sam问道。

“不，盐湖城。”Dean咧嘴一笑，“Sarah会和我们在那儿碰头。”

“哦！感谢 **上帝** ！”Sam脸上浮现这场谈话以来第一丝微笑。“或者我该说，感谢Sarah。”

但首先，他们得用纱布蘸着盐水盖在那破碎的骨头上。Dean立刻发现他的胃比他想象的要脆弱得多。要是他不必直接看到那块断骨，他还能（勉勉强强）让自己想着要怎么处理它，但当那一刻他俯身在Cas的脑袋上方，只打算把几块纱布放在它上面，突然间Dean感到头晕得厉害，像是车在带着他打滚。他急忙退后，把装着纱布的盒子推给Sam，说道：“嘿……让你来弄吧，我去按着另一只翅膀如何？”Sam轻轻一笑拿起盒子，而Dean则爬进驾驶座，按住Cas完好的那只翅膀，同时小心翼翼地让自己别去看到那根骨头。

Cas看上去已完全失去知觉，但Sam刚往裸露在空气中的骨头上滴了些无菌盐水，Cas就动了起来，另一只翅膀突然颤抖着，而他的双手抓进了皮椅面。Dean只能不停地说着：“ _别动_ ，Cas， _呆着_ 别动，不要动！”他竭力让那只翅膀保持安静。而Sam则设法把一大卷纱布缠在受伤的位置，绕着骨头周围包了一圈，然后他往纱布上倒了好几杯生理盐水，让它完全浸透整个区域。最后Sam用一个塑料袋轻轻地罩住受伤位置。“Amelia说要这么做，”他轻声告诉Dean，“我猜关键是让它保持湿润。”

然后他们快速地照着Sarah的指示一项一项进行：检查Cas的脉搏和呼吸，用毯子盖住他的腿，把绑在他肩膀上用来固定受伤翅膀的绳子放松一些（这样他的手臂就不会被绑得过紧而血液循环不良），最后，给他喂些水。Cas似乎已经完全昏过去了，Dean觉得他肯定啥都没法喝进去，但当Dean把水瓶一拿到Cas的唇边，Cas猛地惊醒过来，他一只手拼命抓住水瓶，他的翅膀甚至都扭动着要压住瓶子。Dean不得不让Sam把翅膀按住，这样他才能把吸管放进瓶子，好让Cas能用吸管喝水。Cas不到二十秒就把整瓶水都喝了个一点不剩。 _哦，真该死， _Sarah_ _是对的，__ _Dean_ _想。_ _他失血过多_ _——_ _他都快渴死了，我却完全没注意到_ _。_ Sam跑进小超市又买了几瓶水，Cas几乎把第二瓶也全都喝光了，这才终于停了下来。他的脑袋垂了下去，而他的眼睛又缓缓地闭上了。

Dean在他的脑袋上轻轻摸了一下，说道：“你要坚持住，Cas。Sarah就要来了，她会好好照顾你的。”

“Sarah……”Cas喃喃低语，他的眼睛依旧紧闭着。

“对啊，Sarah！你还记得Sarah吗？她会照顾你。你会好起来的。你一定要坚持住。”

Sam和Dean爬回他们的前座，各自坐好。“下一站，在盐湖城找个鸟类兽医？”Sam问道。

Dean点点头，他发现自己不觉轻笑出声。

“怎么了？”Sam问着，皱起眉头。Dean发动汽车，从加油站缓缓驶出，调头前往盐湖城方向。

Dean轻声说道：“我知道我不该笑。但我只要一想到那个兽医通常只需要处理鹦鹉一类的，或是金丝雀，长尾小鹦鹉什么的，而我们把Cas带到他面前。六英尺高的Cas和他那八英尺长的翅膀，而且说不定比那还更长点。”

Dean不禁又哼了一声，带着笑意。但Sam只是心不在焉地点点头。Dean偷偷瞥了Sam一眼，这才发现他的脸上毫无表情。

“你还好吗？”Dean问道。

他本以为Sam会像通常那样回他一句“我很好。”（通常来说，当然，这总是表示“我不好，但我不想多说。”）但这一次，Sam说的却是“我甚至都没有她的号码。我还得打到她在德克萨斯诊所，最后才弄到她的紧急联络号码。”

哦，对了。这是关于他前女友的事。好吧，至少，这算是个新情况，能稍微转移一下注意力，免得满脑子都是关于Cas的情形，也许？也许这能很好的分散一下注意力？要是他想谈谈？

Dean说道：“好吧，至少你还是找到她了。关于她说的那些，这……别放在心上。我们会找出办法的。”

“她没办法说太久。她得喂她的孩子。”

_哦。_

突然之间……记忆像潮水般涌入，那些关于Lisa，关于Ben的记忆，它们是那样栩栩如生，到了令人惊讶的地步。

而且令人惊讶的是，痛苦万分。

Dean说道：“呃……孩子？”他的脑子转得飞快， _好吧，这里头的重点是啥？这孩子到底有多大了？_

“我猜大概是一两个月大的婴儿，”Sam说。这个问题立刻就不存在了。“她丈夫也在哪儿。所以……她不能说太久。”一说完这个，Sam突然闭上嘴，转过头看向窗外，双臂紧紧地抱在胸前。

好吧，所以至少，这“只不过”是 _那种_ 问题——那种“我-希望-我-有个-普通的-人生”。（而不是“这-是-我的-孩子-吗”这种类型的。）

但……这感觉始终很难受，对，Dean感同身受。

此刻在Dean脑子里转悠的话全都那么苍白无力，他只能哼哼着，“呃……对……是啊。”

Sam再也没说啥。

他们又继续沉默了一分钟，车子继续前行，Dean真想把自己踹上几脚，看能不能蹦出点象样的句子。Sam需要的是能为他打气，让他振作起来的兄弟间的良言。也许有点像是：“嘿，至少你还有我们！那个一团糟，大多时间都得靠着酒精的老哥，和一个乱糟糟的，断了翅膀的天使，他可是你唯一的朋友，很可能就快要死了！瞧瞧，你的人生也不错的，不是谁都能被一个疯天使绑在树上，时不时用雷电直接劈死了。这可比拥有女朋友再生个孩子好多了，对吧？”

不， _这么说_ 可一点用也没有。但Dean实在想不出还有什么方法来阐述他们的人生了。

他在脑子里很是挣扎了一下，想着是不是这样说更好——“Cas还是有很渺茫的机会能活下来的！如果我们能创造奇迹！”

不，这么说也不太好，对吧？那么——“我打赌Ziphius和Amelia全都错了！ _她们_ 以为破碎的翅膀是永远不能痊愈的！”不，不，这简直是帮倒忙，那么要是——“也许等到了圣诞节那会儿，我们都能稍微远离死亡的威胁！”

不，不不……这话听着就丧气。

当Dean在脑子里漫无目标地苦思冥想，试图找出哪怕能稍微鼓舞人心的说法，Sam则将胳膊伸向后座，把他的手又放在Cas的翅膀上。Dean往镜子里瞥了一眼，看见那小小的黑色羽毛再一次，揪着Sam的手指不放。

看着它们像是有点收紧的样子。接着，他听到Sam轻轻地叹了口气。他看了眼，发现Sam不知怎的，放松了一点，虽然，只有一点。

Dean知道Cas肯定是已什么都分不出了，他那么痛苦，在他的世界里只有疼痛了，而他也许只是出于绝望，才紧抓着Sam不放。但尽管如此，Dean却突然坚信，那是Cas正在安慰着Sam，一定是这样，而并非相反的情形。

“我们得团结在一起，”Dean最终说道，“我们仨。”

Sam点点头，他的手一直放在翅膀上，没有挪开。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们在路上飞驰着。时不时，巨大的指示牌从空中掠过，显示着距盐湖城的里程数开始下降。但非常缓慢的。一开始“ **盐湖城** -250英里”接着，过了一会儿，“ **盐湖城** -235英里。”缓慢，但很稳定地，一点一点，他们越来越近了。

事实上，Sam竟昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。当Dean发现时，他松了口气。昨晚他们过得可不轻松，Dean已经开始担心着他们如何能保有足够的精力来应付Cas今晚将面临的全新挑战。就算多一丁点睡眠都会有所助力。

所以，当Sam一小时后清醒过来，要求由他来开车时，Dean破天荒同意了。他们停下来那会儿他快速地查看了Cas的情况。Cas又迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，当Dean和他说话的时候，他眨着，微微睁大了眼睛，只有很短的时间，他看上去真的不妙。脸色苍白，虚弱无力，呼吸浅而快。

Dean只得又抚摸着他的头，对他轻声细语：“没多远了。”天杀的，他全心全意，希望这是真的。

Dean坐到副驾上，他试探着往后座伸长胳膊，直到摸到Cas的翅膀。那柔软，冰凉的小小的羽毛立刻紧紧抓住他，这让他不禁放松下来。

“坚持住，Cas，我要你坚持住。”他稍微侧过头，冲着后面说道。Cas仍是一声不吭，但Dean感到那些小小的羽毛实际上攥得更紧了些。知道Cas还有足够的力气来做这些举动真是太令人高兴了。而且……这真的就像是牵着手。有那么一点。就像是那样。如果另一只手的手指上都覆盖着羽毛，就像是那样的感觉。当然，这有点奇怪。但，有点儿……酷。

而这个感觉，真他妈的该死，令人安心。只要Cas的羽毛仍紧紧地揪着Dean的手指，Dean就知道Cas还活着。而且，他仍有呼吸。

Dean放任他的脑袋歪向一边，靠向肩膀，他抓着Cas的翅膀不放，感觉到那些冰凉柔软的小小羽毛紧紧抓着他。就在他想着—— _我绝对不可以睡着——_ 时，他睡着了。

一个小时后他醒了过来，只感到略微振作了点。Cas不知怎么的，仍抓着他的手不放。Dean和Sam换了下位子，离盐湖城只剩最后一段路了。

当他们开始瞥见城市的灯光隐约出现在眼前时，已经临近午夜。Sam打破沉默，轻声说道：“嘿，Dean，我们终于回到有信号的地方了。我会开始搜索，看看哪能找到鸟类兽医。”

“对，”Dean说道，“但是，Sam——”他把自己的声音压得更低，近乎耳语，“还记得Sarah说的吗。” _她说过的，我们还需要找到一个人类医生_ 。

“事情得一步一步来，”Sam喃喃着，摆弄着他的手机。

 _一个兽医和一个医生_ ，Dean想。 _一个兽医和一个医生_ 。也许找个小点的诊所，那样的话人不多，也好控制？那么……隔壁就能顺便找到个鸟类兽医？

此时已近午夜。在他们眼前，城市灯光已经清晰可见，他们驱车经过的郊区已经开始出现越发密集的住宅区，而Dean的脑子里仍想不出什么办法。 _兽医和医生，兽医和医生。翅膀和人类。翅膀和人类……我们需要一个既能对付翅膀，又能治疗人类的家伙。_

“运气如何？”他问Sam。

Sam哼了一声。“没，除非Cas需要修剪喙。”他说。

“ _不_ ，”后座传来一声嘶哑的低语。Dean不得不忍住，别让自己喷笑出声。他知道这并不好笑，但……好吧，实际上，这还真是有点滑稽。

“我们不该笑。”Sam的声音非常轻，但他对Dean嘶声反对。“老实说，我找了半天全是这些。诊所只会对鹦鹉修修它们的喙。卖些漂亮的鸟儿。还有……让我看看……修剪爪子。还有——对性别未明的鸟儿做DNA性别测试。”

突然间他们俩全都安静了，一想到要对天使来次DNA性别检测，两人就止不住想傻笑，这会儿只好拼命压抑着别发出声来。

“我甚至都不知道答案会是什么。”Dean从牙缝里轻声挤出这句话。他甚至都不是在开玩笑——他 _真是_ 不知道——但他们俩瞬间又陷入一阵内疚却无法抑制的，无声的傻笑中。

但这一阵无法克制的傻笑不一会儿就销声匿迹了，当Sam将手机上找到的所有结果都排查了一遍，紧张地报告说：“没骰子，Dean，没中。”他们俩全都心照不宣，试图保持着所有句子简短含糊，因为Cas就在边上，很可能正在听。但Dean知道Sam的意思——他想说的是，在盐湖城内所有24小时全天候营业的动物急诊所内，一个鸟类兽医也没有。

“没有？”Dean问，只想确定一下。

“没有。”Sam轻声回他。

Dean轻轻咕哝着，非常非常轻，“ _想点办法_ 。”

“ _在找呢_ 。”Sam声音轻得有如呼吸。

这会儿他们已经穿过城市的界碑，开始看到些当地景点的标识。突然，其中一个牌子引起了Dean的注意，它上面写着：

**_盐湖城动物园——下一出口。_ **

Dean转向右车道，往下一出口开去。

 

 

△△△

 

 

“Dean， _搞什么_ ？”Sam紧张得声音都变了调。“它肯定还没 _开门_ 呢！动物园不是兽医诊所！ _或_ 医院什么的！ _它两者都不是_ ！”

“它两者都是，”Dean说道，“至少，我希望它两者都有。稍等一下。”他驾驶着Impala，跟着每个路口都出现的“盐湖城动物园”的指示牌，开过错综复杂的上下坡和各种转弯，最终开进一个空旷巨大的停车场，上面用鲜艳的颜色画着各种动物，指示着不同的停车通道。这里空无一人，一排排路灯那昏黄的光线只是让停车场稍微有那么一点亮度，前方有一个巨大的滚动门，将动物园的主入口完全封闭，那里一片漆黑。

“这都已经 _关门了_ ，Dean，看见了吗？”Sam指着大门，压低嗓音。

“听着，Sam，”Dean也压低嗓门。“他们这儿有大猩猩和猴子，对吧？”

“呃？是？”Sam回答着，并不确定他哥到底要表达什么。

“ **大猩猩** ，Sam。 **猴子** 。”

“哦，”Sam的眼睛瞪大了。“灵长类，就像人类。”

“正是！ _而且_ 他们在这里肯定也有大鸟，对吧？老鹰什么的。他们有灵长类， **而且，** 还有大鸟。那么，动物园的兽医难道不知道该怎么对付这 _两者_ ？”

Sam眨了眨眼。“哦，伙计。我明白你的意思了。嗯。”他考虑着，环顾着停车场。“事实上……Dean，你是对的，也许动物园兽医正是我们需要找的人。但……现在是半夜。这里一个人也没有。”

“要是大猩猩或是老鹰在半夜病了呢？”Dean说道，盯着动物园关闭的入口……这地儿真是比他原先希望的更漆黑一片，大门也比他预计的关得更紧。“它们算是濒危物种，对吧？它们一定有专人照料。如果出现这种情况，像是，临时有大象要生了还是啥的，难道他们就没派人值夜或是别的啥？或者，能有人随叫随到？”

Dean环顾整个停车场，但看上去动物园的所有建筑全都一片漆黑。Impala引擎的哼哼声似乎是整个寂静的停车场唯一的动静了。

接着，远处出现了一对车前灯，似乎慢慢向着停车场开过来。

“该死！是保安。”Dean说着。他匆忙开着Impala退出主停车场，嘴里念着“希望他们会觉得我们只是迷路了。”他注意到主停车场旁有一条辅道，它似乎通往一座小山下面，一时冲动，他掉转车头开了上去，说道：“我们先开进去避一会儿，想看看有啥办法。如果我们能找到兽医的名字或者是别的啥——哦——”Dean注意到车道上方挂着的一个小小的标志牌。“天杀的，Sam，你看！”

他偷着拐进去的那条辅道原来直接通往一栋看起来不高，相当时髦的建筑，在它前面有一个整齐简洁的标志牌，上书：

**动物健康中心**

“哈！”Dean说：“看！我 _他妈的_ 就是知道我在干啥！”

“他们的动物健康中心特么干嘛要放在主围墙外面啊？”Sam说。

“不知道。要不，也许我们终于可以歇会儿。”他哼了一声。“偷个懒……时来运转……你懂的？”

“ _不_ 好笑，Dean，”Sam说道，“一点也不好笑。”

[Dean在这里说的是Caught a break，休息一下。后面他继续说for a break有时来运转，同样也有休息的意思，但在这个时候，Cass还在后座上半昏迷，break，破碎，无疑是最敏感的词了。所以Sam火了。哼，我也想打死他]

“对不起，”Dean顿时感到一阵内疚。“不管怎样，你看，在那后面有条小车道，就在大门后。看看我们能不能穿过那扇门。”

Sam从车内的仪表盘上的小柜子里抓起他的撬锁工具——又把手枪也从里面掏了出来，以防万一吧——他跑到大门边上，大门上有铁链拴着，但锁住铁链的只不过是一把小小的挂锁。不过几分钟Sam就撬开挂锁，再过一会儿，他就把大门推开了。Dean开着Impala缓缓通过，把它停在了那栋建筑的角落里（非常慢，这样Cas就不会拍打翅膀了）。原来这里有个很小的员工停车场，Dean只能祈祷它在安保探头的监控范围外了。与此同时，Sam小跑着靠近那栋小楼，从窗户往里窥探着。不一会儿，他看向Dean，竖起大拇指（“一切顺利”），又比了个零（“没看到任何人”），他接着扬起手掌向Dean示意了一下（“呆在原地，不必跟过来，我能搞定”），最后他指了指自己，在空中画了一个圈（“我要查看一下它的周边情况”）。Dean点点头，Sam随即飞快地绕过小楼的角落，到了这时，Dean终于有时间看看Cas究竟如何了。

他关掉引擎，把安全带解开，从座位上扭过身，跪着往后座看去。现在他甚至连Cas的脸都看不到了——那只“完好的翅膀”完全把他的脸遮得严严实实。Dean轻轻地碰了碰翅膀，说：“Cas？你怎么样？”

翅膀微微颤动着。

Dean试着把手放在上面，这一次，他摸到了巨大的飞羽。他惊奇地发现，它们是那么柔软，又那么强壮，闪闪发光，又不失羽毛原本的手感。

羽翼往Dean的手靠了靠，轻轻地推了推他。

 _这真他妈的太离奇了_ ，Dean想。

“Cas，我们会找人来帮你的，”他说，“你会没事的。我们会找到能修复翅膀的兽医。”

令他惊讶——也松了口气——的是，Cas竟然醒了。但Cas的声音缓慢微弱，他说的话更是——

“这个……是……无法……修复的。”

Dean装着像是他对此绝无丝毫怀疑，“当然是可以的。”

Cas断断续续，挣扎着，每说上一个词都得艰难地喘息着，“但凡……破碎的……翅膀……无法……被……修复的。”他停了一下，又继续说下去，每一个字都愈加困难，“Ziphius……说的……是……真的。”

Dean张开嘴，深吸了一口气。他想说些什么，什么都好，能鼓舞，能安慰……但他意识到，他根本不知道该说些什么。

万一……如果Cas是对的呢？

当他就那样跪在那里，想着能说点啥的时候，Cas又叫了他的名字，“Dean。”Cas微微转过头，睁开双眼，在整个晚上，这还是第一次，他抬起头，向Dean的方向看去。

Dean被Cas虚弱的样子惊呆了——他的脸色竟是那么苍白，他看上去甚至连保持睁开眼睛这样简单的举动都异常艰难。不知不觉中，Dean开始抚摸着Cas那长长的飞羽。

Cas艰难地喘了口气，他说道：“谢谢你……努力……帮忙。但，请……不要让……这……拖……太久。”他又吸了口气，加上一句，异常艰难地，“求你，Dean。”

Dean的手在翅膀边缘停住了，他的手指不觉绷紧僵硬。Cas到底在说些什么？

Dean说：“给我们一个机会，Cas，就这一回。”他并不确定他们到底在说的是啥……关于啥……不确定他是否想知道。他重复着，“拜托了，给我们一个机会，让我们试试，就这一回。我们以前也干过的，那些事，都说不可能，我们还是办到了，对吧？你和我，和Sam？”

Cas微微点点头。

“我们以前干过，我们还能做到。所以，你只要坚持住，好吗？你保证，答应我你一定会坚持住？”

 _答应我你不会放弃，不会停止呼吸？_ 他想。

“答应我？”Dean恳求着。

又是微微一点头，翅膀挤进他的手中，轻轻推了一下。Dean把双手都放在Cas身上，一只手伸到他头上，抚摸着他那柔软的深色头发，另一只手顺着长长的黑色羽毛轻轻划动着。

“我是不会放弃你的，”Dean对他低声说道，“我不能。”

Dean所有的注意力都在Castiel身上，以至于当Sam敲打着玻璃窗时，他吓了一跳，整个人蹦了起来。Dean打开车门，Sam说道：“把切钢丝绳的钳子给我。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

Sam拿到钳子就飞奔而去，不一会儿，不一会儿他就搞定了动物健康中心那简陋得可笑的安保系统，闯了进去。过了一会儿他就回来了——这一次，他手中挥舞着一张粉色的便签条。

“值班兽医的名字和电话！”Sam说着，一脸得意洋洋。“看上去那里一个人也没有，但大厅内摆着个白色的公告牌，上面写着‘今晚当班的兽医’，这个名字和电话号码就在它下面。它写着，MacElroy医生——”还没等他说完，Dean劈手夺过那张小纸条。Dean爬出车外，开始拨通号码，Sam一边跳着想抢回纸条，一边喊着，“嘿，等等，让我来打！”

Dean挥着手让他闭嘴——有人接起电话了。

一个粗鲁，充满睡意的男声在电话那头，说道：“是，怎么了？”

“MacElroy医生？”Dean看着便条上的名字，念道。Sam靠近了点，安静了下来。“你今晚当班？”

“对，我是Mac。你是哪位？”“Mac”医生清了清嗓子，还是昏昏欲睡的音调。

“啊……我是Jack，动物园的。我是新的夜间保安，”Dean灵机一动。“抱歉吵醒你了，但我们……呃，我们这儿有些情况。我想你得马上就到这里来。”

“告诉我可别是雪豹幼崽，”Mac医生的声音突然警觉起来。

“不是雪豹幼崽！”Dean说，“不，不是。事实上，它是，呃，一种大鸟，它折断了翅膀。是一只大鸟。伤口看上去非常糟糕。我想你得马上过来。”

“哦， _真经典_ ，”Mac说着，重重地叹了口气。“大半夜的。从来都没个完。谁折断了翅膀？”

Dean差点就想说“Castiel。”他吞了口口水，及时改口。“我……呃……不知道具体名字……这是……一种大鸟。特别大的那种。”

一个短暂的停顿。

“再说一遍，你是谁来着？Roger在哪？”

“我是Jake。呃，Roger在忙着照顾那只鸟。他叫我打给你，”Dean继续编着，“像我说的，我是新来的。刚开始。这是我第一天上班，事实上，抱歉，我还记不清所有的鸟名。但就像我说的，这是一种大鸟。老鹰，我想他是这么说的？”

“哪种鹰？”

Dean迟疑了一下，而Mac医生听起来已经有点不耐烦了，他说：“脑袋是白的还是有点金色斑点？”

Dean发现自己居然瞥了Cas一眼，心想—— _他确实有些金色斑点_ 。“金色斑点，对的。”他说。Mac说：“该死的，那就是帝王鹰。是不是真的很大？巨大的翅膀？翅膀上的图案有点酷，外侧的羽毛是黑色的？”

Sam在六英寸开外听到医生说的这一大堆，他憋着不出声，轻轻地笑了起来，瞥了Dean一眼。

Dean说：“对，绝对就是它了。帝王鹰。”

“该死的，它们都快濒临灭绝了。伤口怎样，断的地方严重吗？”

“非常糟。骨头都戳出来了。翅膀有点翻过去了，流了很多血。”

“好吧，去他妈的。”Mack医生冷静地说着。“Tom在那儿吗？他把它带到AHD了？”

Tom？AHD？有那么一会儿Dean的脑子一片空白，直到Sam用口型比划着，“动物健康中心。” _哦，对_ 。

“我们已经在AHD了，”Dean说，“已经把它带过来了。Tom问你最快什么时候能到？”

“已经在路上了，”Mack医生说，“20分钟就到。把他，如果你做得到，把那只老鹰带到手术室门口。临窗的大门那边。如果可以的话，把他弄进去；如果办不到，就让他安静地呆在动物园的卡车上。哦，还有——如果不是必要，别再让他动来动去了。如果他的翅膀已经折断，他可能会开始拍打，因为他会感到总是失去平衡。像大鸟在这种情况之下，拍打会很糟糕。”

Sam完全忍不住，笑了起来，Dean也情不自禁露出了微笑。“是啊，我们注意到了。”他说。

“那好，无论如何，只要他想要拍打，让他保持安静，如果有必要，遮住他的眼睛，如果你不敢挪动他，让他呆在车里好了。我到的时候可以帮着移动他。”

“嗯，对了，”Dean问道，“你对灵长类动物也熟悉吗？比如，大猩猩？像是，你知道要如何麻醉它们吗？”

“ _哦拜托_ ，别告诉我大猩猩也出了什么毛病！”Mac医生说道。

“不，我只是有点好奇……你真的能治疗所有动物？鸟啊……还有 _灵长类_ ？要知道有那么多？全都靠你？”

“对。大猩猩、豹子、鸟、大象。各种各样的，Jack。这样才好玩。事实上上周我们才刚为一只大猩猩动了白内障手术，她恢复得不错。”

“ _太棒了_ ，”Dean真心实意地说道，他冲Sam竖起大拇指，后者已经听到他们的交谈，他的脸上露出了如释重负，莫大的笑容。

“这就是为什么他们付给我的钱还不算少，”Mac医生爽朗地说，“并不是我真知道得怎么做，但我们得学会硬着头皮，要啥有啥。哈哈！”这话听起来就一点也不靠谱了，但Mac医生继续快活地说道：“只是开个玩笑！我们 _假装_ 自己无所不能，这多少能让接下来的大战役轻松一点。哦，顺便问一句，你不会太腼腆或是觉得想吐吧？嗯？”

“呃……” _对，事实上，有那么一点_ ，Dean想着，但他说：“不会。”

“很好。因为你得负责控制麻醉。”

 “呃？”Dean说，“嗯……难道做这个……不需要像是……执照？有学过才能做？得学过麻醉……什么的？”

“我会设置仪器，告诉你该做什么。你只需要看着读数。”

“但……难道我……我不需要任何资格证明吗？”

“这又不是大型综合医院，孩子。而你是守夜人，对吧？嗯哼，守夜人就是干这个的：只要有需要，各种破事，啥事都得做。别担心，你能做好的。靠着翅膀和祈祷，我们能撑过去！哈哈哈！嘿，总之，把它带到手术室门口，让它保持安静，别让它拍打，我们在那儿见。哦，还有——小心那些爪子。不过我想Tom肯定早告诉你了。回见。啊哈——欢迎来到动物园。”他挂断了电话，Sam和Dean面面相觑。

Dean哑口无言，但Sam安静地，打趣说：“好啦，Jake。我会打给Sarah，让她知道该上哪找我们。然后，我们把这帝王鹰抬进手术室吧。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_所以，那些建议第4步应该包括Sarah, Amelia, 兽医或者野生动物护林员……的人真是非常准确！我猜，动物园兽医基本上就涵盖了全部，集于一身，对吧？我猜Dean一定会聪明地想到这点，而且他会想出个法子让动物园兽医来检查Cas。_

_顺便说一句，这里的“盐湖城动物园”实际上源于西雅图动物园。因为一些奇怪的原因，西雅图动物园的动物健康中心位于主周边围栏之外。_ _（真正的盐湖动物园实际上叫霍格尔动物园）_

_但等 _Mac_ _看到“帝国鹰”的时候，他会怎么想，怎么做？这可能不像他们想象的那么容易。敬请期待！另外，还请像往常那样，如果你喜欢，请给我留言，如果你有特别喜欢的部分，请告诉我！：）__

 


	8. 帝王鹰先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者NOTE ： 本章的标题Mr.Imperial Eagle 接上一章Mac在Dean的描述中认定的Cas就是动物园里的Imperial Eagle ——白肩雕（学名：Aquila heliaca），又名御雕，是大型猛禽。但是Imperial有帝国的，皇帝的意思。Eagle在学名里根据不同鸟有时候翻译为XX雕有时则为XX鹰，综合一下，于是翻译为帝王鹰。觉得这样更合适Cas吧~

 

 

 

_A/N –_ _在盐湖城动物园之夜发生的事会延续好几章。以下是接下去的一部分。_

 

 

 

△△△

 

 

Sam又跑回AHD，要从里面打开大门。Dean则小心地开着Impala，载着Cas尽可能离大门近一点。他设法将Impala靠着大门一侧停得相当完美——左边的后座门（Cas的脑袋所在的那一侧）就正对着大门。当Dean关掉引擎时，其中一扇大门打开了，那是Sam。Dean跳出Impala，走进去查看一番。

大门相当巨大——宽度和高度都远胜普通的门。几乎就像是谷仓的大门。他们一进去就是个宽敞的房间，里面放着一张巨大的不锈钢操作台，就在铺着瓷砖的地板正中位置。墙上整齐地排列着橱柜和抽屉，标识分明，挂在墙上的箱子里有蓝色的医疗手套，纱布垫和酒精棉，天花板上悬着巨大的吊臂灯。靠边上有一扇小门标有“ **X** **射线/成像室** ”。另一扇门通向昏暗的走廊。

“这一定就是手术室，你觉得呢？”Sam说着，出现在Dean身边。他往头顶做了个手势，“那些看起来不就是手术灯吗？”

但Dean有点困惑。这看起来也太没遮蔽——太大了。他说：“到底会有谁他妈的建个手术室直通往停车场？”

“也许是需要搬运犀牛的人？”Sam说。

“噢，”Dean这下回过神来，“噢，对。怪不得，这见鬼的玩意也 _太大了_ 。我猜要是打算运犀牛，你可不想推着它在走廊上跑，哼？”他走近了点，仔细看了看那张手术台，琢磨着怎么把它推出去，弄到Cas身边，但看上去它根本纹丝不动。“一定有担架还是别的什么，”他说着，环顾四周。但他啥都没找到。“好吧，看看我们能不能把他弄进来。”

“当兽医到的时候，我们还需要个计划。”他们边走向Impala，Sam说着，“第四又二分之一步。”

Dean在门口停了一下，说道：“我想的是，四又二分之一步差不多就是——求那个兽医帮忙，并希望他不要先吓疯了。至少我是这么打算的。”

“那如果他不肯帮忙，就强迫他帮忙。”Sam说着，又很快地补上一句，“另外，Dean，我们得确保他不能使用手机。”

Dean点点头。确保兽医无法和他人联系是很重要的。他们最不希望的就是招来警察，或者媒体，或是救护车，就算是把动物园的保安给叫来也就够糟的了，或者来的是不相关的其他人。要是那个兽医真的吓坏了……可就一点用处都没有了……好吧，Sam是对的，他们得强迫他。

意味着，他们也许需要用到枪。

意味着，情形会变得很紧张。

一想到又要发生冲突，Dean顿时觉得疲倦不堪。他叹了口气，看向Impala，可怜的Cas还躺在那里头，人事不知。他说：“Sam，为什么我们就不能歇会儿？”

Sam说：“好啦，我们 _已经_ 歇了好一会儿，Dean。至少，Cas歇着呢。 _这倒是问题所在_ 。”突然他们俩全都笑了起来。

这只是片刻之间断断续续，筋疲力竭，带着奇怪的悲伤之感的笑声。尽管如此，还算是在笑吧。但事实上，Dean已经特么累得要命，他甚至都不再对此感到内疚了。

Sam的最后一声笑变成了完全的叹息，他抬起手揉了揉眼睛，说道：“我们 _真_ 不应该笑啊。”

“我们 _确实_ 不该。”Dean表示同意，“但至少这让我们清醒了点。还有整一个晚上等着我们啊，是吧。好了，让我们拿上枪，看看怎么把帝王鹰弄到那桌子上去。”

他们先是准备了几把枪——给Sam的手枪和猎枪上膛。Dean只挑了把手枪，他打算扮“好人”，而Sam则是“躲在暗处带着把大枪的那个吓人的家伙”。看上去，这是他们能想出来的挺不错的计划了——第四又二分之一步。

然后，他们把注意力转向Castiel。

结果，想把Cas从车里再弄出来远比他们想象的要难得多。不知怎么的，这一路上他的一只脚深深地插进前座椅下，而他的那只完好的翅膀则呈对角线横在车内，翼尖向后弯成弧形，它们完全就被卡在后座玻璃窗的缝隙里。Sam爬到Cas的脚边，设法把那些巨大的羽毛从后窗那儿拉出来，也抓住Cas的脚，抽出来——令人激动的是，Cas动了动，他的手和右翼猛颤了一下。当Dean开始小心翼翼地抱着他的肩膀，将他拉出Impala，而Sam正留意着那只折断的翅膀时，Cas醒了。

或者，只是有点迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。Cas微微抬起头，喃喃着：“Dean？”他甚至挣扎着想要站起来——但显然他还不是很清醒，看起来也相当虚弱。Dean试着鼓励他，给他打气，他说道：“来吧，Cas，试看看能不能自己站起来？”他想着要是Cas能靠脚撑起来一会儿，那要把他从车里弄出来可就容易得多了。Cas确实设法把重心移到一只脚上，虽然，这得靠Sam用手抓住Cas的脚，把它挪出车门，让它能踩到地面上。接着，Cas甚至靠着这条腿撑住自己，慢慢地，站直起身，而Dean则一直在他前面，防止他摇晃。

但就在Cas几乎完全站直的一瞬间，折断的翅膀跟着滑动了一下。它之前绑在Cas的肩膀上，但现在已是松松地挂着，翼尖还拖在车座的皮面上。这整个玩意儿突然扭转了几英寸。Cas哽咽着，发出一声呻吟，像是有谁往他的内脏狠狠踹了一脚。他的双腿发软，完全垮了——就在车门边上，他的脸冲着人行道，有如一棵轰然倒地的大树，向前摔了下去。自然而然，那只完好的翅膀忽地展开，猛然拍打起来，因为Cas现在真的—— _正在_ 坠落。

这一次，Dean和Sam及时阻止了Cas的坠落——Dean从前面抓住他的肩膀，Sam猛地从Impala钻了出来，从后面眼明手快地拽住了Cas牛仔裤。齐心协力，他们一同接住了他，然后轻轻把他放倒在人行道上，就在Cas刚刚勉强站住的地方。这会儿他的右翼斜斜地向外展开，贴着坚硬的地面微微颤动着。

Dean和Sam面面相觑，脸色分外难看。他们俩全都心知肚明，刚才那一幕差点就无法挽回——Cas要是摔倒在人行道上，他的脸铁定会伤得不轻——而当下Cas最不需要的，莫过于在头上又添个伤口了。Cas这会儿似乎又昏过去了——他的眼睛仍闭着，但翅膀已经完全静止不动了。

“我们差点就让他摔倒了。”Dean说着，仍惊魂未定。他们几乎 _让 _Castiel_ _坠落了。__ _他可是向_ Cas _发过誓_ ， _保证过_ 绝不会让这事发生在他身上。

“但结果并没有，”Sam说，“我们接住他了。”

这倒是真的。他们接住他了。

就在Cas的头顶上，Dean低声对Sam说道：“好吧……至少这一回，我没有把他的脸撞到地上。”他指的是不久前在怀俄明的另一个停车场，那时候所发生的事令他相当后悔。

Sam也压低声音：“而且你也没把车门狠狠地甩到他身上。”这是在怀俄明发生的另一件令他相当后悔的事。

“或者，让一个圆球消失，差点不小心杀了他。”Dean低声回道，想起那些回忆，他不禁瑟缩。好吧，事实上他们在怀俄明干了 _一_ _些_ 令他们相当后悔的事。Dean补充道：“我们现在干的至少比之前好 _那么一点_ ？也许，终有一天，我们真能让他痊愈？”

这会儿，Sam冲他露出真正的微笑，他小心翼翼地从车里爬出来，避过Cas的脚关上车门。他说：“也许今晚就是了。但，说真的——”Sam在Cas身边蹲下，测了下他的脉搏，又检查了那一大团湿纱布——不知怎么的，在刚刚那场摔出车外的混乱中，它居然好端端地留在断骨上（塑料袋倒是不知跑哪去了）。Sam抬起头看着Dean，说道：“我们最好别再移动他，还是等兽医来处理。这太冒险了，他的翅膀根本没法固定，而且兽医也说，不能让他再拍打了。”

Dean点点头，他张嘴刚想说点什么，他们听见一辆汽车驶近了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们不禁看了彼此一眼,又都瞥了一眼躺在地上的Cas。这可不是理想情况——Cas就这样躺在人行道上，这样实在太容易被攻击了。但这也没办法。“该我们上场了。”Dean低声说道，Sam点点头，一跃而起，从Impala旁抄起猎枪。

Sam带着猎枪退进手术室，就藏在一扇大门后面。他们的计划是这样：Dean尽量让自己表现得人畜无害，努力劝服兽医，让他同意为Cas治疗，最好就是这样，顺顺当当不起冲突。而Sam则带着猎枪藏在暗处随时待命，以防“不起冲突”这一打算并不完全可行。

当然，Dean仍有一把点45塞在他的皮带后面。Sam也带着一把手枪。他们俩还各有一把天使之刃。以防万一。

汽车的声音越来越大，肯定有人沿着辅道开了进来。Dean跪在Cas身边，最后一次快速地查看了他的情况。Cas四肢大开趴在地上，就在他差点摔倒的地方，他的脑袋歪向一边，两只胳膊都搁在头部前面一点的位置。他的脸苍白得可怕，双眼紧闭。Dean又拍了拍他的头，再一次，他说：“Cas，就这样保持别动。兽医差不多到了。他会治好你的翅膀。我会说服他的。”

Cas没有反应。

没时间了——这会儿在大楼拐角处，车前灯的光柱正扫来扫去，虽不情愿，Dean也没法再仔细看看他究竟怎样，他只得站起来，就站在Cas身边，他的手握成拳，紧靠身侧。

那是一辆小型的银色马自达，这该死的车突然从大楼边上拐了进来，它的车前灯直扫到Dean脸上，险些把他给闪瞎了。它停在了Impala后面几码远的位置，所以Impala仍将Cas隐藏在视线之外。引擎停止了，那车门忽地打开，从里面走出的男人身穿绿色的医用外褂——这就是Mac医生吧。他大概比Dean稍微矮了几英寸，差不多是Cas的身高，看上去大约30多岁，棕色头发，两鬓略白，表情温和冷静。

Mac医生瞪着Impala，扬起眉毛。

Dean以为他会先来句“这车真酷！”，通常人们看到Impala都是这种反应，但Mac医生的第一句话实际上是——“用这辆车来运送帝王鹰？这真是下下之选！”

“用马自达就会好得多？”Dean忍不住回嘴，立马为Impala辩护。

“我又没用它来运帝王鹰。你是Jake？”Mac问道。Dean点点头。令Dean惊愕的是，Mac医生紧接着下一句话就是——“Roger就跟在我后面。我在西门碰到了他，他似乎完全不清楚——你确定今晚和你一起值夜的是Roger？你一定是在南门工作的。因为Roger似乎都不知道Mambo。”

“Mambo？”Dean莫名其妙。

Mac医生又扬起眉毛，说道：“ _这还不清楚_ ？Mambo就是帝王鹰。”接着他从马自达里拽出一袋子工具，说道，“总之，Roger就在我后头，我们一会儿就能清楚是怎么回事了。我说，我知道你是新来的，但遇上动物受伤的情况，你必须知道该怎么做，这相当关键。按照规矩，如果你发现一只受伤的动物，你 _必须_ 立刻打电话给当值的兽医，今晚，那就是我了， **而且** ，你还得联系守夜人，今天晚上，那就是Roge了。是 **两个** 人。不只是一个。哦，Roger也到了。”Mac转过身，Dean的心一沉，另一辆车从拐角处转悠着出现了，这次是一辆蓝色的皮卡，车身印有“盐湖城动物园”的字样。

Dean暗暗把一只手往大门的方向展开。这是给Sam的信号，意思是——“ _保持冷静。再等一会儿。别立刻跳出来_ 。”

皮卡停在Cas左边不远处，一个年纪大一点的人下了车——估计就是Roger吧。再一次，Cas被Impala的一侧给挡住了，再一次，开皮卡的这家伙也没注意到他。Roger原来是个看上去健壮有力，头发花白的家伙，胡须修剪得很整齐。他穿着羊毛拉链夹克，上面印有“盐湖动物园”，工装裤，脚上是结实的橡胶靴。

“嗨，Roger。”Mac医生说道：“我们真得改改了，老这样见面。”

Roger哼了一声，猛地把车门甩上，立刻冲着Dean埋怨起来：“好啊，你特么到底是谁？你是那个在大象馆干得太晚的实习生？该死的，你怎么不立刻打给我？谁让你自己去搞定Mambo？你脑子怎么想的，傻了吗？”他开始往皮卡车后面走去，Mac医生提着那一大袋东西走到他身边。Dean紧张起来，他们就快看到Cas了。Roger还在对Dean叨叨不休，说道：“Mambo是缠在了新装的那扇门上还是咋的？哎，我和管装修的人 _说过_ ，那扇门设计得太糟——”

他们已经从皮卡车后面转了出来，Roger和Mac医生突然停下脚步。他们全都看见了Cas，就躺在Dean的脚边。那残破的左翼仍绑在他身侧，鲜血淋漓，在更靠近他们的那一侧，湿纱布仍覆盖在断骨上，而完好的右翼从另一侧伸展出去，引人注目。

Roger和Mac都愣住了，他们盯着Cas，Roger的话才说了一半，这会儿张着嘴，全然忘了自己要说啥。

“那不是Mambo。”Mac医生说道，他的声音意外地非常平静。

“对，”Dean说，“他不是Mambo。但他 _是_ 你的病人。”他指着血淋淋的翅膀和那一团纱布说道：“他的翅膀折断了，他需要你的帮助。”

Roger慢慢地说：“那…… _根本_ ……不是……帝王鹰。”

Mac医生紧跟着说道：“这算什么？你在开玩笑？”

“没开玩笑，”Dean说：“呃，简单地说，他是天使。在你胡思乱想之前， _请_ 相信你看到的：天使是真的，他是个天使，而他现在折断了翅膀，我们真的很需要你帮帮忙。”

Roger和Mac医生互看了一眼。Dean的心沉了下去。“顺顺当当”的打算似乎没什么用，他就是能 _感觉_ 到，他们完全不信。

“我说，”Mac医生开了口，“万圣节都已经是一个月前的事了。你朋友这套翅膀装还是挺可爱的——做得真不错，真的，那是天鹅翅膀吗？哦不，等等，天鹅可没那么大的翅膀——算啦，看起来你朋友好象喝醉了还是怎的，说实话，我猜你也差不多，而且我看到血，我得说，他需要去看 _医生_ ，真正 _给人_ 看病的医生，所以——”

Roger这会儿注意到了打开的大门，他突然打断了Mac医生的话，“嘿，你闯进了AHD？我得叫人来。”他随即要拔出对讲机。

绝对不行！Dean知道他必须 _马上_ 阻止Roger。

“ **把手从对讲机上拿开** ，”Dean吼着，拔出点45，对准Roger。“ **把对讲机丢了** 。”紧接着，Sam端着猎枪从门后转出来。

Sam的音调很紧张，但仍从容不迫，猎枪对准Roger，“他说了，把对讲机 _放下_ 。”

Mac和Roger全面露惧色，甚至两人都往后躲了几英寸。“把对讲机放下，Roger。”Mac说道，他的声音仍然是那样不可思议地平静，Roger顺从地放开对讲机。他们俩全都举起手来。这会儿Sam的猎枪对着Roger，所以Dean就把手枪略偏过一点，瞄准Mac医生。

Sam几乎轻声细语：“你们俩也得把手机放到地上。 _动作要非常慢_ 。让我能看到你们的手。”他又强调着补充道：“我们并不想伤害你们。真的，只是需要你们的帮助，但我们 _不能_ 让你们叫人来。”

“好吧，好吧。”Mac说着，依旧出奇地冷静。“我现在要把手机拿出来了，可以吗？”他慢慢地从口袋里掏出一支手机，说道：“现在我要把它放下。”然后他弯下腰，把它放到地上，又小心翼翼地站直身体，他的双手仍举高。他盯着Sam继续说道：“Roger，把你的手机放到地上，动作慢点，照他们说的做，不要 _逞英雄_ 。嗨，伙计们，这没什么大不了的，你们怎么说我们就怎么做。我们不想惹麻烦。 _但要我说_ ，”——他这么说着，瞥了Cas一眼——“你们的朋友，穿着天使装的这一位，看起来 _确实_ 需要找家医院去治治。他昏过去了，而且在他穿的戏服上有些血迹，说真的，我 _强烈_ 建议你们得带他到专治人类的医院去。”

“那没用的，”Dean说，“明显那些医院没法治疗断翅。”

Sam慢慢在Cas身边蹲下，他手中的猎枪依旧对准Roger，轻轻地将断骨上的纱布揭开。

Sam站了起来，仍持着猎枪，他说道：“像我哥说的，他折断了翅膀。我们需要的是 _你的_ 帮助，而不是医院。”

“好吧，”Mac医生说着，眼睛盯着那根骨头，“我开始明白了。事实上，那是一根折断的肱骨。你们的朋友折断了他的 _胳膊_ 。肱骨是属于手臂的骨头，那是肱骨。你们 _真得_ 把他带到医院去。你们为什么不让我来打911？”

Dean和Sam全都低下头看了一眼那根骨头，迷惑不已。那是 _胳膊_ 上的骨头？那怎么能是胳膊上的骨头？Mac医生继续说着，他的手依旧举着，“我想，我知道这是怎么回事了。你们几个大概在开趴还是怎么的，对吧？也许你们，呃，搞了些化学药品？就为了好玩，我们不都有过这种时候，对吧？上帝知道，我为此付出过代价的。总之，你朋友当时穿着他的万圣节服装，对吧？——但当他受伤时你们给搞迷糊了，真的以为他折断了翅膀而不是摔断胳膊，你觉得你们需要把他带到这里。但 _事实_ 上，他 _真的_ 需要的， _实际上，是医院_ 。所以，不如让我打电话叫辆救护车，送他到医院去？”

突然之间，Roger猛地冲向皮卡车的尾部。Dean本可以开枪的，Sam也可以开枪的，但当然，事实上他们根本就 _不想_ 杀死这两个可怜无辜的动物园员工。Roger大概是冲去拿另一台无线电，而Dean很快就能制服他，让他放弃……

……哦不，结果Roger一个急转身，手里不知怎么多了一支他妈的 _来复枪_ 。 _动物园内的皮卡车_ 后不都挂着一支来复枪？所有的动物园都是如此。

该死。

“ **都不许动** ！”Roger大叫，“ **把枪丢了** 。”

Mac医生叹了口气，说道：“我难道没说过么，Roger，别逞英雄？但，既然我们都到了这一步——”他恰恰就站在皮卡的车斗旁，他的一只胳膊忽地伸进车斗，再出现的时候——

天杀的！Mac医生拿着一把弩。

一把 _弩_ 。

“ **把枪丢了** ！”Roger再次大吼，他的来复枪口冲着Dean和Sam来回摆动。

“把你们的枪丢了，让我打给911。”Mac医生说着，这会儿他用那把该死的 _弩_ 对准Dean。

“不， **你们** 俩个，都把枪放下。”Sam毫不动摇，他的猎枪瞄准Roger。

Dean说：“你居然用弩？这算啥，该死的电子游戏？”

他们全都没注意到另一辆车驶近的声音。

突然在Mac医生和Rogerd的身后，车头灯的光柱猛地扫了过来。他们俩全都跳了起来，一边快速扫了一眼身后的情形，一边还竭力把手中的武器对准Sam和Dean。从拐角处开过来的是Sarah那辆绿色的斯巴鲁森林人。[斯巴鲁森林人，SUV的一种。]

 _哦，天啊！别！_ Dean想， _别是 _Sarah_ _，她可别搅和进这个，别是Sarah。__

 _但这就是_ Sarah。她把车停在马自达边上更过去点的位置，关了引擎，下了车，走了过来。而四个男人仍像经典片“正午”里的场景那样，各自僵持着一动不动，[注：正午High Noon是1952年拍摄的最经典的西部片之一。]有如西部枪战片那样，像是卡住了一般，当然啦，可怜的Sarah犹豫着停了下来，站在那儿，她身上还穿着蓝色的医院制服，瞪着面前的这几个家伙：Dean拿着手枪，Sam端着猎枪，Roger手上是来复枪，而Mac医生则持着那把他妈的令人不敢相信的 _弩_ 。

而在他们中间，可怜的Castiel躺在地上，意识全无。

空气像是冻结了一般，小小地停了一下。

“嗨，Sarah，”Sam尴尬地打招呼，“呃，不好意思，枪有点多。”

Sarah只是盯着他们，好一会儿不说话。

“ _伙计们_ ，”Sarah最终开了口，“ _嘘-嘘_ 。”她听上去像是完全不为所动，有如她看到的只是四个小屁孩在互丢石子。她把手叉在臀部，皱着眉头，又加上一句，声音里充满蔑视，“这太 _经典_ 了。”

Roger瞥了她一眼，说道：“你他妈的 _又是_ 谁？”

“我的名字是Sarah Helvern，”她的声音相当平静，“我是护士。是怀俄明杰克逊综合医院的ICU护士。而那位是我的病人。”她指着Castiel。然后她转向Roger，后者离她更近点，“他都快不行了，而你挡了我的道。让开，我要过去看看他的情况。”Roger看着她，眨眨眼，退开一小步，而Sarah径直走向Cas，直接走进四把武器的火力范围。她跪在Cas的脑袋边上，摸了一下他的脉搏。她也查看了他的骨头，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

在她头顶，四个人仍用四把武器对着彼此。但现在每个人都看着Sarah。她看上去相当镇定自若，但当她在检查Cas的脉搏时，Dean非常确定她的手在微微发抖。

Sarah抬头看着Mac医生。“你是兽医？”

Mac点点头。

“那就放下你那可笑的弩， _该死的_ ，到这边来治疗你的 _病人_ ！”她说，“治好这该死的翅膀，因为我不知道要怎么弄！”

“它……呃，不是真的，你懂的，”Mac说，“这只是一件万圣节的服装。他跌断了胳膊。他得去医院。”

“你到底有没有检查过他？”

“好吧，这其实挺 _明显的_ ——而且，那是肱骨。”

“ _你到底有没有检查过他_ ？”Sarah的声音登时变得尖锐刺耳，“因为，那怎么可能是他的 _肱骨_ ，明明他的胳膊还在 _那儿_ ？”她指着，Dean这才意识到Cas趴在地上，他的胳膊其实完全伸过头顶——两只胳膊都是。它们全都看得清清楚楚，全都完好无缺。

Mac医生眨了眨眼。

他说：“那……那它就是……一根假的骨头。”他靠得近了点，越过Sarah的肩膀，打量着Cas。“它一定是根假骨头。还有……呃，假的血……是……为了……万圣节？”

Sarah此刻的声音里简直充满了冷嘲热讽：“在护理学校，我解剖学实验室的同伴说过，兽医就是那些考不上医学院的失败者。你是要证明他们说的都是对的？”

Mac医生显然被惹毛了，他站直身体，把弩朝向空中，随手往他那绿色的医院工作服后面的口袋一塞，忽然间看起来很不协调，像是某个医学博士，突然怎么的就拐进了疯狂的麦克斯的电影情景里去了。他厉声说道：“想要进兽医学校比进医学院要 _难得多_ ，你这个 _白痴_ 。而且，要 _说到_ 进不了医学院的那些失败者，我们倒不如来说说 _护士_ ，比如，某些——”

“——能 _理智思考_ ，”Sarah尖锐地打断了他的话，“能选择一份适当的职业，过上体面的生活，仅仅 _两_ 年，就能做出真正的贡献，而不是长达 _八_ 年，负债数十万美元。 **而且** ，护士实际上能 _照看好_ 病人，而不是挥舞着十字弩对着他们； **而且** ，至少我能分得出 _胳膊_ 和 _翅膀_ ，”她冷冷地瞥了他一眼，“就是 _这样_ 。”

“真他妈的该死，”Mac医生喃喃自语。他砰地把弩丢进皮卡车的车斗内，大步走到Cas的另一边，差点直接把Dean撞到边上去，嘴里念叨着，“这真是太可笑了。”Roger和Dean面面相觑——Roger看起来挺困惑，而Dean只能略耸耸肩，表示无奈。Sam则不确定地瞥了Dean一眼，他的意思很明确：“我们该把武器收了么？”Dean只是对他又耸了耸肩，但Roger的来复枪，Sam的猎枪以及Dean的手枪都开始慢慢地改变方向，很快那三件武器的枪口都冲着地面，对着不同位置，不再冲着人。

Mac医生跪在Cas的右肩边上，正对着Sarah，就靠着完好的翅膀，那羽翼仍半张开着。Dean听到他轻声地对Cas说着话，非常轻，“坚持住，伙计，我知道你的朋友简直疯了，要不就是喝醉了还是咋的，但我会保证让你进到真正的医院。让我把你这身戏服脱了，好好瞧瞧你这是怎么回事。”他迅速地从随身小包中掏出蓝色的手套戴上，开始在Cas的肩膀上摸索着，他的手指摸过羽毛直抵右翼根部。他似乎在寻找“戏服”的“带子”。Mac医生很快就念叨着，“这到底是怎么绑上去的……肩带在哪…… **这啥** —— _啥_ ？？”

Mac医生完全僵住了，他的眼睛睁得大大的。

他用上双手，慢慢地分开簇拥在右翼根部的羽毛。Sarah也靠得更近了些——他们俩跪在Cas两侧，他俩的脑袋几乎都快靠到一起。这会儿他俩像是完全忘了之前的争论，只顾着一道盯着翅膀的根部。

“太奇妙了。”Sarah说道，“也许，它们共用同一块肩胛骨？翅膀和手臂？”

Mac医生什么都没说。他一动不动，宛如雕像，低着头只顾着盯着Cas的背，他靠得那么近，鼻子都快戳到羽毛上去了。

好长时间，他连动都没动。

Mac医生慢慢地伸出一只手，放到Cas的头上。他看着Cas的脸（Cas仍紧闭双眼），像是他想要说服自己，Cas真的有一具人类的躯体，和一张人类的面孔。接着，他用戴着手套的手小心翼翼地摸过Cas的脑袋，沿着他的脖子向下，顺着肩膀，穿过两翼之间那些小小的，染透鲜血的羽毛……Dean意识到，他是在用这种方式摸索着Cas的皮肤，试图找出“戏服”是从何处开始的。过了一会儿，Mac医生带着手套的手自翅膀的底部向上摸索着，顺着羽毛……接着，沿着巨大的翅膀，一直向最前端摸去。直到Mac医生俯下身，几乎靠在展开的翅膀上，他伸长胳膊，他的手指抚摸着翅膀弯折处的那些小小的黑色羽毛。

“这……什么鬼……”他喃喃自语。他对飞羽不知做了点什么，把它们稍微分开，凝视着羽毛的根部。他甚至猛拉了其中一根。这让Cas嘶地一声，恼怒地叫了起来。他猝然一动，将羽翼猛地从Mac医生的手中挣脱出去，它微微抬高了一点，作势扬起。

然后，那翅膀往上 _收拢_ 。

但紧接着，它颓然垮了下来。羽翼的弯折处恰好落在Mac医生的膝盖上。

Mac医生盯着靠在他膝上的翅膀，目瞪口呆。Dean偷偷瞥了Roger一眼，Roger的来复枪口这会儿正对着人行道，而他慢慢地靠近Cas，嘴巴张得大大的。

“这是什么 **鬼** ？”Mac医生说着，他的双手都放在翅膀上，又看着Cas的背部，翅膀连接着的位置，“是不是有谁…… _把这移植上去_ ，或是啥？这到底是什么…… _为什么这玩意能附在他的背上_ ？到底它们 _是怎么_ 附在他的背上？”

Dean感到有些恼火，他说：“他是天使。我们早就说过了。”

Mac医生抬起头，盯着Dean好一会儿，然后他又低下头看着Cas。

Sarah说：“我不知道你们是否注意到了，但最近有些事很奇怪。你听说过有人突然就爆炸了吗？还有雷暴那些事？”

Mac医生和Roger都慢慢地点点头。

“还有龙卷风。”Dean提示。

“还有飓风。”Sam插嘴。

“据我所知，”Sarah继续说道，“这位 _天使_ 刚把在锡安制造雷暴的坏人消灭了。结果因此受了伤。”她看着Mac医生，后者仍凝视着Cas的翅膀，神情恍惚，像是快陷入昏迷状态了。Sarah尖锐地说道：“你，十字弩兽医。给我听着！”

Mac医生终于不再盯着Castiel的翅膀，而是抬起头看着她。Sarah说道：“现在就有一位断了翅膀的天使在你面前。一位 _天使_ 。 _折断了翅膀_ 。而我要告诉你，我了解这两个家伙，我可以保证，他们都是好人。而他们将这位天使带到 **你** 面前，求你帮忙。这是你 _职业生涯仅此一次的机会_ 。是你一辈子都难以遇上的事。这是你的机会，让你 _真正_ 能与众不同。”她喘了口气，又说道：“你一辈子都在等待这样的机遇。你自己知道的。”

Mac医生凝视着她好一会儿。他的眼睛似乎变得异常深沉。

他低下头，看着Cas。

“你能修好他的翅膀吗？”Sarah非常安静地问道，“你能帮他吗？”

就在这时候，Castiel的头动了一下。Mac医生，Sarah，以及Roger，他们全都吓了一跳。

Cas说着，他的声音非常柔和，“他……没法……帮忙。”他努力着，微微抬起头，慢慢地转过来，直到他能直接看到Mac医生。后者一脸茫然地看着他。

“你……没法……帮忙。”Cas直接对着Mac医生轻声说道,“打碎的……翅膀……没法……修复。”

他的眼睛又闭上了，而他的头也沉了下去。

Mac医生的态度有点不同了。他似乎变得更强硬了点，皱着眉头。他又瞥了Sarah一眼，接着打量着破碎的骨头。

Mac医生说道：“破碎的翅膀是 _可以_ 修复的。”他清清嗓子，靠近那块断骨，仔细研究它。“这是肱骨骨折，没错……这可能棘手……对。但……你知道吗，这块骨头真的很大，而事实上断面相对整齐。看起来它像是也保持了湿润——你们俩是用了水吗？”

“盐水。”Sam说道。

“无菌盐水。”Dean说道。

“哦，那 _很好_ 。那 _真是挺不错_ 的。瞧这儿，这骨头可真大——我可以很容易的就用钉子钉进那玩意。”

Cas虚弱地摇摇头，轻声低语，他的眼睛还是闭着的，“甚至连……天使……都无法修复……翅膀。”

Mac医生说：“好吧，那天使有没有试过新的I.M.钛合金钉？”

Cas睁开双眼，他看了Mac医生一眼。

“什么？”Castiel问道。

“我是说，你们天使们有没有试过I.M.钛合金钉？或者，用一用混合固定器或是那种新型的金属板？因为我们去年春天在土耳其秃鹫身上试过，那个断口可比这个糟糕得多。他被挂在了围栏上，不知怎的弄断了桡骨 **和** 尺骨。我修好了 _那只_ 翅膀。他现在很好。”

“我不是……土耳其……秃鹫。”Castiel皱着眉头说道。

“我们最近在犀鸟身上也干过，”Mac医生说道，“虽然我承认，他现在有点翼下垂，但他仍在康复。”

Cas的声音嘶哑刺耳，“我也…… **不是** ……犀鸟。”Dean忍俊不禁。

“好吧，是的，显然你不是犀鸟，”Mac医生表示同意，现在他正检查着Cas的右翼，轻轻地摸着它，说道，“但它看起来和一般翅膀的结构没什么区别。肱骨，桡骨和尺骨？主列，次列，第三列？”[译注：指鸟飞羽中的序列。]

Cas眨着眼，看着Mac医生。“是-的。”他说得很慢。

“哦，那么看起来天使翅膀就是基于鸟类翅膀来设计的？”

结果Cas尚有足够的精力能表示不满——“你说…… _反了_ 。”他说。

“哦，呵呵。也对。”Mac医生说道，“好吧，总之，这会儿时机正好，真的。因为在犀鸟手术之后，我们刚刚订购了整套全新的钛合金组件。所有尺寸都全了。嘿，你有气囊吗？”

[译注：air sacs，现代鸟类呼吸系统中的气囊。鸟类有一个复杂的肺泡结构，就像一个风箱把源源不断的空气打进肺里。]

Cas的眼睛眨了眨。“没？”他说着，听起来有点不太确定。“我不……我不清楚。”

Mac医生又说道：“我是说，那你的骨头是中空的还是——”

“ _别再问他了_ ，”Dean厉声说道，“ _赶紧治好他_ 。”

“我得问清楚，要不怎么麻醉？”Mac医生说着，对着Dean怒目而视。

Sam说：“整个身体都和人一样，除了翅膀。呃……我们觉得是这样。”

“好吧，那好。”Mac医生说道，“那么，比照大猩猩的麻醉，猛禽用的金属件。让我们给他拍个X光片，好好瞧瞧。”他抬起头看着Roger（后者不知什么时候已经悄然摸到Cas的另一侧，蹲在那里仔细地检查着那根断骨，他的来复枪口现在对着天空），说道：“嗨，Roger，你要和我一道吗？”

“我的堂兄在那些龙卷风中失去了他的未婚妻，”Roger说着，内容完全出乎意料，“而我也失去了另一些家人。所以，要是这些难搞的家伙们正在竭力挽救这一切——我愿意。”

“那么，把担架板弄过来，好吧？”

Roger点点头。他似乎完全无法把目光从Cas身上挪开，但他站了起来，把来复枪挂回皮卡车后，从Sam和Dean中间走过，走进手术室，当他走进去的那会儿，仍是频频回头，凝视着Cas。Sam和Dean看了彼此一眼，略有些吃惊。Dean把手枪递给Sam，后者点点头，把他们的枪都放回Impala。

Mac医生说：“好了，我想该干正事了。你，神奇护士。”他看着Sarah。

“Sarah。”Sarah说。

“Sarah，我很需要你在一旁协助我，那些与人类相关的问题。去把手套戴上——手套都在门边，进去就是——而且我还需要你帮他做好术前准备。你，长颈鹿小子，那个头发——”

“Sam。”Sam说道。

“Sam，你能去帮Roger拿担架吗？还有你，你-这-小-子-八-成-名-字-不-是-Jake-吧——”

“Dean。”Dean回答。

“Dean，你也去把手套戴上——其实，最好每个人都戴上手套，门边上有各种尺寸——你得帮我们把他抬到担架上。至于你，”Mac医生说着，低下头凝视着Cas，“无畏的帝王鹰先生。”

“Castiel，”Cas虚弱地低语着。

“Castiel，不管你爱不爱，我都要修复你的翅膀。”Mac医生说着，又瞥了一眼右翼，他加上一句，“如果你不介意，我可能会一直叫你帝王鹰先生，这真的很衬你。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_ _请让我知道你是怎么想滴~ :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始，北麻发挥了她的专业能力，于是开始有些专业名词都得一查再查。让我郁闷的是有些词在英文里读起来很好听但是在中文里看起来却很普通。  
> 不过也没办法吧。  
> 大多数我觉得算是专业名词都有加一备注，以[ ]标出。
> 
> 喜欢这个故事的人请给我留言或点赞呀~


	9. 翼与祈祷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：本文标题 A Wing And A Prayer——意指机会微乎其微，几乎不可能成功，（只能靠祈祷）。不过在此刻，确实是有真实的翅膀，也需要祈祷。北麻的一些标题是有双关含义的，会酌情使用直译or意译。

 

 

_A/N –_ _盐湖城动物园事件，第二部分_

 

 

 

△△△

 

 

当Cas和Mac医生交谈那会儿，他看上去神智相当清醒，但等到他们合力移动他时，很明显，他之前只是在勉强坚持着。当他们把他抬到一块像是大篮板似的玩意儿上，那会儿折断的翅膀又滑了一下，他忍不住接连叫了几声，声音尖锐急促，令听到的人不禁心痛。等到他终于躺在担架上，他们把他抬起来时，折断的翅膀不知怎的又扭了一下，从担架边上微微垂了下去，角度也随之稍有不同，这似乎引发了更严重的疼痛，让Cas无法抑制地呻吟着。他看上去糟糕透顶，脸色惨白，浑身发抖，他的双手紧紧地抓住担架的两侧。

Dean发现他自己畏缩不前，光这样看着都 _太可怕_ 了，看到Cas如此痛苦， _太可怕，太可怕，太可怕_ ，Dean真感到自己要吐了。他甚至都不敢再看那破碎的翅膀，最终他想到伸出手来握住Cas的手。Cas立刻紧紧地抓住Dean的手，痛苦地攥得紧紧的，力道之大，Dean差点大叫起来。

 _很好，至少他还有点力气，能握得这么紧_ ，Dean想， _这是个好兆头，对吧_ ？

所以，当Cas的手渐渐松开时，Dean反倒不高兴了。当他们把他滑进诊疗台时，Cas也不再呻吟了。他的眼睛闭上了，看上去甚至更加苍白。“Mac，他快休克了，”Sarah说道，当Cas被移到桌子上时她一直在严密观测。

结果，“他快休克了”显然充满魔力，它似乎在Mac医生身上打开了某个开关，他之前尚存一息的疑虑与困惑，刹那间就都统统不见了，他立刻摇身一变，进入某种超级-兽医的模式——紧跟着Sarah，后者已进入她的超级-护士模式。有那么几分钟，两人围着桌子几乎飞一般跑来跑去，插入静脉输液管和注射器，冲着Sam，Dean和Roger大吼大叫，指使他们也跟着跑来跑去，递给他们各种工具，或者抓住这只翅膀，要不动动那条腿。这真是令人印象深刻（换句话说，实际上相当可怕，这就意味着Cas的状况正一路下滑）。不一会儿，Cas已经插好了葡萄糖滴液IV，戴上氧气面罩，心电图导联，以及一些神秘的管子和导线，他的手指上夹着一个小小的玩意，与Roger放在他头边上的一个不知干啥用的神奇数字显示屏连接着。而Mac医生给了Cas一些听上去就挺有趣的药剂，这似乎让Sarah很高兴。

过了十五分钟，Mac医生和Sarah都挺直身体，同时重重地吸了口气。

“好了，伙计们。他稳定下来了，多少吧，”Mac说道，“他也昏过去了。并不是真正的麻醉，但用上镇定剂，他能睡得很沉。多少算是稳定了。各位——如果我们要齐心协力干好这事，我得先解释一下。Dean，Sam，我得说清楚，你们的这位帝王鹰先生——Castiel，是这个名字吧？——他的状况很不好。而且很显然，说到对付 _天使_ 的经验，我连一盎司那么一丁点的十分之一都没，在所有的物种中，我从来就没想过还能遇上这一种情况，但有一点是很清楚的，我们所需要做的是将那块骨头钉住，把翅膀复原。如果你们之前举枪的原因就是就因为一个小小的 _对讲机_ ，我猜，我们得快点，用手上现有的东西，今晚就得完成，赶在六点半之前，早班轮值人员到来之前，而那就只剩六个小时了，而我们还没有做好任何准备，通常配合我的团队也都不在。所以你们都得协助我。Sarah，你曾在手术中当过助手吗？”

Sarah点点头，说道：“护士学校那会儿做过，已经有段时间了。”

“但你还知道该怎么做？递给我工具，按我说的去做，看在老天的份上，叫你干啥就干啥。”

“就是说，让你当个混蛋？”Sarah笑嘻嘻地问。

“正是！”Mac医生说着，咧嘴一笑。“让我当个混蛋，照我说的做，装作我是国王，在我搞砸的时候偷偷替我擦屁股，我们就能合作得很好。但，要是我干了什么真正愚蠢的事，我需要你大声说出来。我确实知道要怎么给大猩猩用药，不过坦白地说，我又不是每天都和大猩猩打交道，更别说人类了。所以如果你看到了什么我疏忽的，那些关于人类医疗的问题，Sarah，我要你马上说出来。Roger，你要做那双唯一没有消毒的手，你得负责IVs，打针，总之就是那些你经常干的事，总的来说，就是照顾他身体的 _其它_ 部分，在外科手术区域外的部分。各位——你们特么真该感谢今晚我们有位 _真正的_ 守夜人。”

“我以为他只是个保安？”Dean有点困惑，“无意冒犯。”

Mac医生不耐烦地哼了一声。“守夜人一向是最抢手的。他们需要一整晚照顾生病的动物，整个动物园，所有物种。基本上——呵呵，Sarah，我猜Roger就是你的翻版，不过是在动物方面的。如果有谁能让这个病恹恹的天使再动起来，那一定非Roger莫属了。”听到这些赞美，Roger的脸都红了，他盯着自己的脚，靴底在地上蹭来蹭去，不好意思地拽着自己花白的胡须。“Dean，Sam，”Mac继续轻快地说道，“你们俩怕血吗？有没有谁见了血就犯晕的？该死的，这可要说实话。”

Sam和Dean看了彼此一眼。

“我们以前也见过血。”Sam说。

“有受过医疗训练吗？”Mac医生问道。

“只有战地紧急医疗那类的，”Dean坦白，而Sam点点头，解释道：“应急急救，需要缝合的，诸如此类的。”

Mac点点头，说道：“事实上，那挺有用的。我们先说好了，我说怎么做，你们就要 **完全** 按照我说的去做。这非常重要。如果你们中有谁哪怕感到有 _一丁点_ 眩晕， _马上就得告诉我_ ，然后退后一步，该死的，立刻给我低头跪下，因为你们的帝王鹰最不需要的就是哪个家伙一头栽进手术区域，倒在他身上。这事以前发生过，结果很 **糟** 。再说一次，如果你们感到眩晕，该怎么做来着？”

“告诉你。”Sam说。

“低头跪下。”Dean说道。

“没错。Dean，当你自称是Jake的时候我和你说过，你要负责麻醉，而我会负责注射。那就是说，当我说轮到你的时候，你就得像个痴迷的疯子一样，盯着这里的小显示屏，”Mac医生轻敲着Cas脑袋边上的监测仪，“——最上面的数字是他的脉搏，另一组数字是他血液中的含氧量，顺带说道，现在看起来有点低，但很遗憾，我们无法在这里给他输血，人类的血液，或是在这种情况下，天使的血液，所以你得 **非常** 留神，密切关注这些数字的变化。如果任何一组数字有所波动，你必须 **立刻一秒也不能耽搁** ， **马上** 告诉我。而且，你 **还得** 注意观察他的脸，如果他脸色有变，或是嘴唇发紫，你得告诉我， **还有** ，每隔两分钟，你得数一下他15秒内的呼吸次数。当他处于麻醉状态后，就会有更多的东西你得负责监控。你能做到吗？你能看好所有这些东西，并观察他的呼吸，完全专注不错过任何变化吗？”

“ _是的_ ，”Dean点点头，断然说道。照看好Cas？确保他一直在呼吸，确保他安然无恙？

 _是的_ ，Dean绝对能做到。

“很好。我会告诉你何时开始，这会儿还没轮到你，现在Sarah正负责这部分。然后是Sam——我想我需要你来控制翅膀。现在还没法告诉你具体要怎么做。OK，嗨-吼，嗨-吼，到X光室去，我们走！”

Roger翻了个白眼，低声对Dean说道：“他每次都要这么说。每一次，只要一用到X光。”

结果呢，检查用的桌子 _确实_ 装有小小的轮子——它们之前只是被锁住了。Roger解开轮子，他们开始把Cas推进X光室。Dean和Sam边推着帮着调整方向，边看着彼此。Sam冲他大大地咧嘴一笑，Dean也报以一笑。实际上，Dean简直是兴高采烈。Mac医生已经完全进入状态，他们也很好运地遇上了一个真正的守夜人，而且非常明显，Mac医生对他该怎么做 _真的_ 了如指掌。这一定能成的。 _这绝对能成的_ 。

他们将要拯救Castiel。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们不得不拍了好几组各式各样的X光片——完好的羽翼，以及折断的另一边，非常小心地移动着Cas（他这会儿已经完全瘫软，毫无知觉了），移动到不同的位置，这样Mac医生就能清楚地看到一只完好的天使翅膀究竟该是什么样子。然后，对着断翼也从不同角度进行研究。

当Dean看到断翼的X光照片时，他不禁赶忙避开。将翅膀连结到Cas身上的主要骨头（显然就是“肱骨”）事实上确实受到了锤子的重击。它被硬生生砸成了两块参差不齐的碎片，还有几块看上去相当凄惨的小碎片，彼此距离颇远。Cas的一根肋骨，就在下方，甚至已经出现了裂痕。

不过Mac医生对此似乎并不担心。他研究着X光片，只是说道：“这完全能钉得住。”话虽这么说，他还是盯着它看了好长时间。他就那样站在灯箱前，一言不发，只是看着X光片。Sarah一直在忙着往伤口上滴着温盐水；Roger小心地从Cas的皮肤上擦掉一些血迹；Sam正试着能帮上忙，而Dean只是看着Cas在呼吸着。

突然，Mac医生说：“好吧。”他随即转身离开那些X光片，迅速地走回Castiel身边。“Sam，”他说道，“把完好的翅膀展开。慢慢地，动作温柔点，别太用力，但让我们瞧瞧它能怎么动。”

Sam照做了，他握住黑色的飞羽，慢慢地把整个翅膀展开。

在场的所有人顿时全都停了下来，抬起头，转过脑袋，全都看着它。

因为Cas的羽翼，仅仅只是其中一边，似乎就把这个巨大的房间一半的空间全都填满了。那翅膀真是…… _美极了_ 。

 _太漂亮了_ ，Dean想。正如他之前所想过的那样——在那山顶上。

_太漂亮了。_

事实上这还是头一回，Dean能在明亮的光线下好好看清楚羽翼的 _最前端_ 。结果他发现，只有最外面的飞羽，那最外侧的五根飞羽宛如黑玉般乌黑发亮。在手术室明亮的灯光下，那五根羽毛隐约泛着光，虹彩在上面宛如流动着一般，随着位置不同不断变化闪烁。羽翼的其它部分——其它飞羽以及整个翅膀的中间部分——全都是富有光泽的纯白色，它们白得耀眼，犹如银子般熠熠生辉。而在羽翼最深处，在Cas背上那些柔软的小绒毛和两翼之间，是柔软，看起来毛茸茸的鸽子灰。黑色，白色，以及灰色，它们在一起构成了令人惊叹的几何图案，像是不同颜色的三角形，相互对称，比Dean想象中的更加引人注目。而今Dean得以靠得更近些，他能清楚地看到许多羽毛的顶端——尤其是在翅膀根部的灰羽——都闪烁着金色的光斑，在光线的照射下，那些金色的小圆点正不断地闪烁着。

 _太漂亮了_ 。Dean的脑子里只有这个念头，一次又一次。

 _太漂亮了_ 。

“好啦，伙计们，把嘴闭上。”Mac医生最后说道。每个人都静静地站着，只顾着凝视着那只翅膀。Mac医生把手放在右翼的最内侧，轻轻地握住与折断的左翼同样位置的骨头。他说：“Sam，你把翅膀收起来再展开，重复几次，要非常慢。然后我们让它前后摆动一下。来瞧瞧通常情况下正常的翅膀关节的活动范围。Roger，你能把卷尺拿出来吗？我想测量一下这家伙，看看每个关节张开的角度。”

Sam开始小心翼翼地前后移动，让完好的右翼慢慢移动。一开始，他似乎相当敬畏，只是试探着，动作极其小心，像是在害怕一不小心就会把这只翅膀也给折断了似的；但很快他就更有信心，在Mac医生的指示下把翅膀 _一路_ 收进去，又慢慢展开到 _极致_ ，让它上下左右，前前后后，甚至斜着摆动。Dean则站在他觉得最佳的位置上（就在Cas的脑袋边上）盯着那个小小的显示器（虽然实际上这会儿还未轮到他“负责”），但即使从这个角度看去，他很快就意识到翅膀其实有 _两个_ 大关节，而并非只有一个。在羽翼前端的大弯曲处有一个明显的大关节，但还有一个隐藏着的关节，几乎就像是肘部，它完全藏在靠近Cas背部的羽毛之下。另一个关节一旦张开，出人意料地展现出翅膀真正巨大的长度。收拢时看起来只有五英尺长的翅膀，当Sam将它完全展开时，长度竟达到八或九英尺。

事实上，整个翅膀也显示出惊人的灵活性。它可以高举过Cas的背部；它可以弯下来，像斗篷一样卷住Cas的身体；甚至它可以完全伸展，超过他的脚。

当然了，它也能扬起，在他的头顶上展开美妙的弧度。

就像是Dean第一次遇到Cas的时候那样，他张开翅膀。那对令人印象深刻的翅膀，纯粹为着展现而 _庄严地_ 扬起。

 _他 **最好** 能再做一次_，Dean想。 _他必定能 **更好**_ 。

最后，Sam轻轻地将羽翼完全展开，为了测量了一些必要的数据，这会儿他看上去对自己的“翅膀操纵师”的工作似乎完全适应自如了。Roger和Sarah开始把卷尺拉开，做着各种测量。

“噢，有意思，他有小翼羽，”当Roger和Sarah正在为卷尺问题而忙乱时，Mac医生突然说道。[小翼羽alula，着生于第二指骨上的羽毛]他跨近了一步，伸出戴着手套的手，摸到Cas翅膀的大弯曲处的关节上，抚摸着翅膀无缝的光滑边缘。让Dean惊讶的是，Mac医生把手指伸一根羽毛下面，不知怎的竖起了一条单独的小羽线，它们一同出现，宛如一个整体。

这一组小小的黑色羽毛，那是Cas一直用来握住Sam和Dean的手，也曾用它们托着天使之刃。Dean直到现在才看清楚它其实是某种独立的小翅膀。小翅膀大概六英寸，一端连接在主翼的弯曲处。

“瞧，它是根带羽毛的手指，”Mac医生说道：“所有鸟类都有这个。哦！嘿，瞧，他有两个！”他抬起一根更小点的单独小羽线，这一根依偎在第一根边上。而这一根大概长四英寸。

“鸟会有 _手指_ ？”Sam问道。

“对。从技术上说，对于鸟类它其实是拇指。带羽毛的拇指。它的名字叫小翼羽。所有的鸟类都有它，通常情况下，一只翅膀各一个。总是在这个位置，连接在腕关节。”

“那是 _手腕_ ？”这下轮到Dean惊讶了。Cas曾用那个位置把Ziphius一下子打出二十英尺远，直接挥上了天。

Mac医生说：“对，那就是腕关节。翅膀就是带羽毛的胳膊，你们不知道？或者换句话说，胳膊就是没羽毛的翅膀，取决于你怎么看喽。这就是为什么我对那根断了的骨头感到很困惑——翅膀和胳膊一样都有肱骨。”他向Sarah投去锐利的一瞥，后者看起来有点难为情。Mac医生继续说道：“总之，你的朋友似乎每只翅膀都有两只小翼羽。也许算是拇指和第一根手指。嗯……史前鸟类也有两只——每只翅膀两个——这会儿我想起来了。现代鸟类只有拇指了。”

Sam说：“我怎么从来都不知道鸟类的 _翅膀上有拇指_ ？”

Mac医生无趣地瞥了他一眼，说道：“因为你从来没看到过？”他为Sam的反应笑了起来，补充说道：“它们通常都收起来了，你是看不到的。瞧——”他放开Cas的“小翼羽”，那一对小翅膀立刻落回原位，紧挨着翅膀的边缘收拢，小小的黑色羽毛完美地混在巨大的黑色羽毛之中，几乎根本分不出来。Mac医生又说道：“它们是用来减少湍流。鸟儿只在飞行的时候才会张开它们，所以通常情况下你们根本无法注意到。”

“Cas可以用他的来握住东西。”Dean说道。

Mac医生看着他，沉默了一会儿。他凝视着Cas的面孔，带着一丝渴望叹息着，“那真是太 _酷_ 了。”

他又叹了口气，补充说道：“我希望我能亲眼看看他是怎么使用翅膀的。好吧，无论如何，能看到现在这一切我就该感激不尽了，对吧？”他摇摇头。“Roger，数值是几？”

Roger给了他一些关节角度的数据，然后又补充着，那会儿他已经在把卷尺卷起来了，“半翼展是九英尺一英寸。单一只翅膀，从翼尖到背部中央。这甚至都还没把羽毛拉平或者别的啥。”

“所以，”Mac说：“要是两翼都张开了——假设我们确实修好了另一只的话——那翼展就得有十八英尺，两英寸。”他若有所思地补上一句，“顺带说说，这打破了信天翁的世界记录足有好几英尺。”

Roger吹了声口哨，Sarah说：“哇哦！世界记录啊，Cas！”而Dean感到——完全没来由地—— _自豪_ 。

“十足的帝王鹰。”Mac说道，“好了，伙计们。我想，要怎么让骨头重新接起来我已经有主意了。”他瞥了Dean一眼，“我有没有说过我们干这事成功的机会微乎其微？[注：此处对应标题on a wing and a prayer，也可以当成Mac在说“我有没有说过我们干这事要能成功全靠翅膀与祈祷。”并且对应他下一句。]嗯哼，在这事上我还是很有远见吧？一只翅膀，一次祷告，以及——还需要些钛合金钉。啊哈！”

 

 

△△△

 

 

手术持续了好几个小时。骨头的断面必须得先清洗干净，另一端暴露出来，那些零散的骨头碎片都被一一取出，并放回原来的位置，接着将一些复杂的螺丝和细杆（那就是合金“钉”了）插入适当的位置，让所有碎片固定在一起，这是一个极其艰难，必须异常小心，又很费力的过程。Sam用各种方式帮着支撑住翅膀，甚至扶着骨头的某个位置帮忙固定，他似乎对手术毫不犹豫，做得很好。对Dean而言，他觉得自己已经全身心投入麻醉工作中，就像被指示的那样紧盯着Cas和显示器，将每一个细微的变化都向Mac医生报告。

Cas事实上也相当不错。他的生命体征看起来虽不理想，但至少是稳定的，当Mac医生将两块最大的骨头重新接到一起时，它们甚至有了明显的改善。Dean眼看着Cas的脉搏立刻有所好转，他不禁好奇， _莫非把骨头接回去，有点儿类似存住了他的荣光还是别的什么，也许_ ？他抬起头，想要偷偷看一眼手术进行得如何了。

但——当看到Mac医生正 _往 _Cas_ _的翼骨上打洞的情形，__ Dean立刻感到头晕目眩。正与他之前在车内的情形一模一样。他立刻老老实实地向Mac医生报告（Dean感到这实在蠢透了，但他可不想冒险搞砸了Cas的翅膀手术）。果然，Mac医生立刻让Sam替下Dean，让Dean坐下，把头低下靠在腿上。

“我通常不会像这样犯晕。”Dean感到自己不吐不快，虽然他的脑袋低着，实际上是冲着地板说话。“通常我见了血 _也不会_ 怎样。”

“是啊，这很常见。”他听到Mac医生这么回答。

“不，真的。我见 _的血太多了_ 。”Dean说。

Mac医生甚至连头都没抬，他接着说道：“我的意思是，这种情况很常见，当这是你非常亲近的某个人，眩晕会变得特别严重。” Dean吃了一惊，他抬起头，看到Sarah点点头。她插嘴道：“实际上，在我的医院还有条规定——绝不允许给直系亲属做手术。比如，父母不能给他们的孩子，或者配偶不能为彼此做手术。因为，这不仅是你判断会比以往更糟，而且事实上你会更容易昏过去。这是种本能反应。Mac，为什么这些钉偏移了？”

“你瞧，每根钉都靠着它前面的那一根——”Mac医生忙着向Sarah解释钛合金钉是怎么放置的。

Dean还在想着他们刚才所说的话，他抬起头想看看Cas——结果没想到遇上了Sam的视线。当然，Sam现在就靠着Cas的脑袋坐着，负责盯着监测仪，只不过出于某些原因，他现在正看着Dean。

Dean冲他龇着牙，“把你的眼睛给我盯着 _监测仪_ ，Sam。”Sam眨眨眼，视线又回到仪器上。很快地，Dean就感到恢复如常了，又和Sam换了回来。

他再也不敢去看正在进行中的手术了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

最终，骨头都接到了一起。接着，撕裂的肌肉必须缝合起来，然后是皮肤。这样一来， _许多_ 羽毛就得被剪掉。尤其是那些附着在断骨上的羽毛——那一大排结实强壮，长达一英尺的白色和灰色的羽毛。“这些全是三级飞羽，”[三级飞羽Tertials=tertiary feathers。着生在肱骨上的飞羽。]Mac医生说着，动手开始剪下第一根羽毛。“这是最深处的飞羽。哇喔，它们简直剪不动。”他奋力绞着第一根羽毛。“天哪。嘿，Roger，你能把螺栓切割器找来吗？简直太疯狂了。它们太强壮了。”

Roger拿来了一台沉重的螺栓切割器，而Mac医生靠着它终于切断一根三级飞羽，这会儿他不禁咕哝着，“嗯，”他说着，看着他好不容易剪断的三级飞羽，“这真是……这玩意真是有点奇怪，这也太强壮了。瞧瞧，Roger，这真是异乎寻常，你觉得呢？”

Roger一本正经地回答：“关于他 _所有的一切_ 都是异乎寻常的，Mac。”

Mac医生叹了口气，点点头，但他又说道：“这么说的话，我突然有种感觉，三级飞羽也许很重要。”

“你这是什么意思？”Dean问道。

“嗯，它们真是太 _强壮_ 了。而且，也非常牢固，”Mac医生说道，“比大多数鸟类的三级飞羽都要更牢固，那么，它们明显具有某种功能。 _而且_ ，事实上，这正是为什么我不得不剪掉它们。你看，它们在骨头这儿异常坚固，看见了吗，它们实际上会拽动周围的骨块。我试着绕开它们，从边上走，但如果我们想让碎骨真正愈合而不是羽毛一动就把它们给扯得四分五裂，那我们就真得把这些都切掉。所以……希望他能很快地换羽，长出些新的三级飞羽。 Dean，Sam，你们俩知道他什么时候会换掉三级飞羽吗？”

Dean茫然地盯着他。“换羽？”他问道。Castiel从未提过什么“换羽”。

Roger解释道：“换羽，你懂的，就是长出新的羽毛。鸟类每年都要蜕羽一次。”

Sam和Dean面面相觑。换羽？

“我们特么……一点……头绪……也没有。”短暂地停顿了一会儿后，Sam说道。

Mac医生抬头看着Dean，说道：“等等，你们俩认识这家伙多久了？有超过一年吗？”

“五年？”Dean说着，数着手指，“不，等等，六，六年半？”算算时间，这还真叫人吃惊。

该死的，这么长久以来，Cas已经成为他们生命里的一部分了，不是吗？

Mac医生说道：“而他 _从未_ 提到过换羽？”他似乎对此颇感惊讶。

“没……”Dean说，“呃……他应该提起吗？”

“耶稣啊。谁知道。”Mac医生说道。

“也许天使们只是对此事闭口不谈？”Sam说。

在整个手术过程中，这还是头一遭Mac医生看起来有点没把握。他看着第一根被剪掉的三级飞羽，那是一大片引人注目的白色羽毛，现在孤零零地搁在诊疗桌边上。Mac医生说：“该死的。我真希望天使们能长出新的羽毛。我甚至都没想过这个问题。”他停顿了一下。

Sam沉默地把住翅膀。Sarah和Roger似乎也没了主意。

过了一会儿Dean问道：“如果你不剪掉它们的话，那会怎样？”

Mac医生叹了口气，“那么，骨头就无法痊愈。”他迟疑了一下又说道：“那就意味着他将失去这只翅膀。”

“那么，你放手干吧，”Dean说道，“你必须这样做。” 很明显这并不理想，但也没办法。Dean只能希望Cas _确实_ 能时不时“蜕换出新的羽毛”，而只是因为某些原因，他从未有机会提起过。也许，这些“三级飞羽”并不是那么重要？希望如此？

Mac医生又叹了口气，抬起切割机，开始剪掉剩下的三级飞羽。

 

 

△△△

 

 

又过了两小时，终于全都完成了。在整个过程中，Cas的状态一直保持得挺稳定——除了需要用掉的麻醉剂量是Mac医生习惯的十倍之多（“我想那是鸟类的新陈代谢，”他一度对Sarah嘟囔着）。他们开始将他清洗干净，这会儿，一直在手术中默默遵从命令的Roger突然强硬起来，他对怎么把Cas更好地清洗干净，怎么把他包扎起来，完全有自己的一套做法。事实上，直到把 _每一根羽毛_ 都擦拭干净， _并且_ 让其干燥之前，Roger甚至都不让Mac医生往Cas身上贴上哪怕一小块纱布。很快，Roger和Sarah,Mac医生和Sam全都拿着湿润的小棉球，俯身在Cas的翅膀上，在Roger的严格监督之下小心翼翼地擦去每一点血渍和污垢。（只有Dean被排除在外，因为他还得观测着Cas的呼吸。）这又多花了整整二十分钟，但只有这样Roger才允许他们进行下一步。

“我有没有说过他是个相当厉害的守夜人？”Mac医生最后评论道。

Roger又脸红了。

下一步，他们仔细地将翅膀收拢叠好，用一大堆纱布把它轻轻地绑好固定。Mac医生用光了整个兽医包内数量惊人的绷带卷——各种颜色的弹性绷带[Mac在这里用的是Vet Wrap，自粘型-运动弹性绷带。易于撕裂和自粘，可以用于人类和动物，无需粘到皮肤或毛皮上。胶带不会滑落或松软，可以承受出汗、运动。]。绿的，蓝色和红色——把收拢的翅膀整个包了个严严实实，接着又把翅膀包在Cas的背上，然后他动用了看起来像是有好几英里的绷带将Cas的躯干也一同包住，让整个翅膀能保持稳定。

到了最后，Dean感到完全筋疲力尽了，但不知怎的他又觉得出奇地开心。对Cas而言一切都进行得很顺利，现在，他绝对是被照顾得特么好极了。他仍处于麻醉之下，侧躺着，昏迷不醒。但他已被包扎完毕，清清爽爽，没有一丝血迹，折断的翅膀看起来已经被相当妥善，有条不紊，整整齐齐地收拢叠好，他裹在这么一大堆干干净净白纱布里头，还有好几层交错着的红色，蓝色和绿色的弹性绷带，这让他看起来就宛如个正在打盹的巨型圣诞礼物。Sarah和Mac正把他身上各种管线都拆下来，Roger甚至拿来一条毯子盖住他的腿，而此刻Dean想拥抱Sarah，拥抱Mac医生，拥抱Roger，哦，还有Sam！他只想拥抱所有人。

第四步——第四步成了！它起用了！它成功了！他想着，筋疲力尽，兴高采烈。

甚至还有更好的消息，Sarah宣布她将和他们一道回堪萨斯照顾Cas一段时间。Dean _真的_ 给了她一个大大的拥抱，她立刻看着他说道：“好了，首先我们要做的是找个安全的休息站，停下来睡上几个小时，因为你快要疯了。”但接着，Sam也给了她一个熊抱，这让她看起来很慌乱。

Mac给Sarah列出一大堆详细指令，并写了下来。他最后转向Sam和Dean，说道：“我知道你们得马上离开这里，所以我让Sarah稍后再和你们解释。但我必须确保你们真的明白一个关键点，伙计们。我已经尽可能地固定好翅膀了，但它确实 _并不_ 稳固。很难有办法能让它完全不动。那就意味着，如果他试图拍打翅膀，危险就随之而来，如果天使这么做，我倒真不知道他们会不会——”

“他们会。”Sam说。

“他们会拍打？”Mac医生问道。

“他们绝对会拍打。”Dean说。

“好吧，那么如果是这样，你们必须让他保持安静，你们必须让他牢记，他必须保持非常，非常—— **非常** 安静，那只翅膀他必须 **完全都不能动** 。接下去几周一点都不能抽搐，不能拍打，什么都不能做。因为，我敢打赌，他的力气足以让那些钉变形，如果他这么做了，钉就会把那块骨头再次扯碎掉，要是他又弄断了骨头，我们做的一切就全都落空了。懂吗？你得让他保持安静， _至少_ 需要三周，也许时间还得更长点。我想，这将是一个漫长的恢复过程。”

“明白，”Dean回答着，“那么，说到恢复，我知道要你估计恐怕有点难，但是，你能不能猜一下——他什么时候才能再飞起来？”

Mac医生和Roger彼此看了一眼。

Mac医生叹了口气。他停了一下，眼睛看着地面。

然后他说道：“也许我应该在一开始就说的。要是受了这样的伤，鸟儿通常再也飞不起来了。”

他们全都静默了，可怕的停顿。

Mac医生又说道：“我提到过的那只土耳其秃鹫……我们救了他的命，我们也治好了他的翅膀，但他还没法飞起来。我仍希望着，但……瞧，你们这个朋友，我想他还是能用翅膀干些事。但要说到飞翔，问题在于飞行需要翅膀完全精准对称，必须具备完全相同的力量，能够以完全相同的角度打开。受了这样的伤之后，这只受伤的翅膀再也无法像另一只翅膀那样具有同样的力量，或者同样的灵活性，而且……好吧。”他停了一下，才继续说道：“如果他是一只鸟，我会说他再也不能飞了。”

“他 _不是_ 一只鸟。”Dean说。

“正是如此。我以前也告诉过你的，说到天使，我对他们的了解连十分之一盎司都没有。所以这是个完全未知的领域。所以，别放弃希望。”

这可真不是Dean所期待的回答，但，至少那句“别放弃希望”仍让他觉得抓住了点什么。

“他 _会_ 再飞起来的。”Dean坚决地对Mac医生说道。“他 _会的_ 。你会看到的。”

“我真的—— _真心_ 希望你是对的。”Mac医生说道。

尽管仍忧心忡忡，他们还是不得不离开了。这会儿已经快六点了，天空开始泛起曙光，而“早班轮值人员”很快就要出现了。

他们费了好大劲才把仍在昏迷中的Castiel弄进Sarah的斯巴鲁后座。结果斯巴鲁的尺寸正好能容下他，这运气真是太他妈的好了，因为翅膀裹成了这副模样的Cas是绝对装不进Impala了。所以，新计划就是Dean去驾驶斯巴鲁，Sarah在后座照顾Cas，而Sam则去开Impala。

Mac医生将好几盒医疗用品装进斯巴鲁，说道：“我得告诉你们：这绝对是我一生中经历的最奇怪的一晚了。Sarah，他要是醒来，能 _请_ 你打个电话告诉我吗？还有，Dean，Sam，随时都可以打给我。有任何问题，什么都行。”

“抱歉之前用枪指着你。”Dean说着，与Mac医生握手道别。

“哦，我完全能理解。”Mac医生说道，“忘了十字弩吧。”

“还有来复枪，”Roger插嘴道，“如果这能让你感到安慰，它们都只用来安装了麻醉飞镖，但反正已经空了。”Dean和Sam回过身看着他，Roger解释道：“要是有动物逃跑了，我们就会用上它们。今晚早些时候，我们有一场针对动物逃跑的演习。事实上，我是扮演逃跑动物的人。我到处跑来跑去，装作自己是狮子。完事以后我把所有的装备都丢进皮卡车里了。”

Mac医生点点头，惆怅地补上一句，“我从来都没机会扮演逃跑动物。”

“但你可是治疗了天使。”Sarah指出，“我很确信你是世界上唯一一位这么干过的兽医。”

Mac医生看着她，表情近乎庄严。接着他探进斯巴鲁车内，最后一次检查Cas的脉搏，对他说道：“你一定要坚持住，帝王鹰先生。因为，肯定，总有一天，能看到你飞翔。”

这会儿似乎又开始了新一轮永无休止的握手，拥抱，祝贺，各种建议和讨论。Dean渴望立刻上路，最终他设法把Sarah从冗长的讨论中（她突然开始和Roger之间就关于绷带在皮毛与皮肤与羽毛之间使用的不同的技法说个没完）拉了出来。他们终于迈向自由，出发了。Sam开着Impala引路，Dean驾着斯巴鲁在后头跟着，Cas就躺在后座，在一堆毯子里窝着，Sarah就在他身边，坐在斯巴鲁那小小的折叠座椅上。Dean慢慢地绕过大楼拐角——他打算从这里到堪萨斯一路上，但凡遇上转弯，时速绝不超过一小时两英里，希望这能避免触发任何拍打——当他小心谨慎地驾驶着斯巴鲁一点一点开过拐角，他意识到Mac医生和Roger全都跟在车的后面。当他开始掉头开上辅道准备回到动物园的主入口时，他再次望后视镜看去，Mac医生和Roger全都在挥手。Sarah向他们也挥手致意。

他们俩看起来似乎都哽咽了。Mac医生带着庄严的神色，而头发灰白的Roger，他是那样细心地擦拭了了Cas的羽毛，此刻真切地擦着他的眼睛。他们俩一直不停地挥手，看着Sarah那结实的绿色斯巴鲁带着帝王鹰先生，一生仅一次的奇遇，就这么消失在山路上。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N –_ _作者长长的后记._

 

_关于小翼羽：对那些从未看过我那超级-黄暴的fic“自己的房间”的人来说，我原本就在学习，致力成为一名鸟类学家。到现在已经有段时间了，我一直想设法_ _琢磨_ _出翅膀/羽毛/飞翔这些事在天使身上实际会是如何。“房间”读者会记得在文中提到的Cas的“小翼羽”——是的，小翼羽是真实存在的，是的，鸟类的话确实一只翅膀各一只，而远古鸟类则是一只翅膀有一对。而这个想法最棒的地方在于，如果天使们在他们的翅膀上有小翼羽的话，那么就会 **完美** 地吻合神话中六翼天使有六翼的说法。一边各有一只主翼，而每一边又有两只_ _翼梢小翼，那就等于六“翼”！WOW，这简直难以置信，它与古代的鸟类生物学完全吻合！_

_关于颜色：我喜欢让Castiel的翅膀带上些我最喜欢的鸟的图案。在“自己的房间”里，他的翅膀纹样来自隼。在这篇FIC里，他的翅膀纹样来自我最喜欢的北极鸟，美丽的叉尾鸥Sabine's Gull，（太漂亮了，以至于我的一本野外鸟类指南把它的图片贴在醒目位置并标上“优雅的海鸥”）。但白色的部分比真正的叉尾鸥稍多一点，而灰色的部分则小一点。我很喜欢把Cas的翅膀设计成大部分都是白色的，但最外围的部分是黑色的。那些颜色都是有含义的，最外围的羽毛是黑色的也是有原因的。我们迟些会说到的~_

_关于手术：_ _所以在我获得鸟类学博士学位后，我为了博士后，最终在几个不同的动物园研究大型哺乳动物。而且，我曾是一名兽医技术员，在外来动物的诊所负责辅助手术和麻醉。我模糊了许多手术细节，但那个房间源于真实的房间，而_ _Mac_ _医生的形象来自我合作过的好几个动物园的兽医们，我尽可能按着Cas大致需要的手术大纲描写。（算你运气好，我还没写到血淋淋的场面和切片检查一类的）。说到这儿，我发现动物园兽医在面临大的压力下往往能保持冷静，而且他们也很擅长评估受惊的动物是否会攻击。这就是为什么Mac医生在上一章被枪指着的时候还挺镇定。他像对待野生动物一样从Sam和Dean的肢体语言中得出判断，一直都知道他们不会开枪。_

_回到故事本身，Cas活下来了，他的翅膀看着也被修好了，赞！……但，他还能飞翔吗？（那些三级飞羽又是怎么回事？）_


	10. 翅膀的问题

 

 

他们迂回穿过曲折的道路，爬上斜坡，最后回到I-80公路上。每每遇到转弯，Dean便将车速减到有如蜗牛爬行，Sarah也会注意配合着将Cas固定住。但Cas仍昏迷不醒，到最后他们上了高速也未曾忽然拍打翅膀，这让Dean松了口气。

Dean不多久就发现自己焦躁不安，他没法时时刻刻都去检查Cas的呼吸。他一整晚都紧盯着Cas，看着他呼气吸气，监测他的脉搏，这会儿却看不到他，Dean感到自己像是诡异地迷失了。

所以，他们开上I-80几分钟后，Dean问道：“Sarah，他的呼吸还好吗？

“是的。”Sarah说。Dean往镜子里瞥了一眼，从这个角度他并不真的能清楚地看到Cas，Sarah的肩膀占据了大部分视野。他把镜子略倾斜了一点，这样他至少能看到Cas包裹着纱布的翅膀边缘。

一分钟后Dean觉得是时候再问问了，他问道：“Sarah，他的含氧量如何？脉搏呢？”Mac医生把一个小小的指夹测量器借给他们，以便在这趟车程中使用。Dean现在可是对脉搏和氧饱和度的读数很在行了。

“很好。”Sarah说，“脉搏也许稍微偏快，但很稳定。含氧评估相当不错。”

“你确定？”

“是的，事实上他很稳定。”

一分钟后——“Sarah，他的呼吸怎么样了？”

稍微停了一会儿。Sarah靠向驾驶座，她差不多就在Dean的耳边说着：“他很好，Dean。你知道我一直看着他，我的眼睛一刻也不会离开他，而我的手就放在他的胸口上，这样我就能感觉到他的呼吸。另外我也一直非常留意着他的脉搏和氧气水平。”

“呃……那就好。”Dean说，“但……数字是几？如果你不介意，能告诉我吗？只是好奇。”

Sarah从镜子里瞥了Dean一眼，目光锐利，但她只是说：“当然。”她看着Cas指尖那个监测器的读数（Mac把他自己备用的那个借给他们了），她说：“让我瞧瞧——脉搏88，氧饱和度98%，呼吸一分钟前是24。他最后的血压是110/60。所以，脉搏有点高，而血压仍有点低，但这只是因为失血，他一直很稳定。这些数字已经有一段时间没有变化了。”

“嗯，”Dean说，“很好。那……你能不能，也许，要是有变化就告诉我？”

“马上。我保证。”Sarah说。

Dean又在镜子里看到她的眼睛，他意识到Sarah正看着他。

Dean突然感到一只手搭在他的肩膀上。Sarah正轻轻拍着他，说道：“他会没事的，Dean。要是有变化我会立刻告诉你。现在，先专心开车好吗？”

Dean说：“好吧。”他将视线投向面前的公路。

 

 

△△△

 

 

很快他们就离开了盐湖城，经过城市边上宏伟的瓦萨奇山脉。瓦萨奇是犹他州广阔的落基山脉的一部分，甚至感恩节才刚过，群山已经完全是一片白色，被初冬的白雪所覆盖。

当他们驱车经过这片美景时，Dean注意到交通似乎异乎寻常，格外拥挤不堪。Sarah之前就要求Sam（开着Impala在前头引路）得快点找地方让他们都休息一下，但Sam领着他们从一个休息站开到另一个都没能找到合适停车的地方。他们找到一个半废弃的休息站，在这里，他们把车停在一个略显荒凉，无人注意的角落里。这倒是个理想之处，没人会注意到有个六英尺高的病人刚做完手术，正蜷缩在斯巴鲁的后座上，在他身上还有一只巨大的缠满绷带的翅膀紧挨着，相当引人注目。而另一只没有绷带的翅膀，长满羽毛，完完整整，压根就没藏起来，反而，像嫌这些还不够醒目，一个IV袋就挂在后座的窗户上。

但交通确实异常拥挤，尤其这会儿还这么早，每一个休息区似乎都挤满了车，每个加油站都大排长龙，每一个停车场都满了。

 _哦，这是星期天，感恩节周末_ ，Dean终于意识到了。这是一年中最大的旅行日。Dean仔细看了些他周围的车辆——装满小孩的迷你厢型车，大概是在祖母家度过了感恩节周末后，此时正在回家的路上……在那边，有对夫妇开着SUV，车后座是经典的孩子-与-一只-狗……再过去点，一对年轻人，没有孩子，也许刚去过他们其中一人的亲友家里……一群大学生，两男两女，一排滑雪板和雪橇绑在车顶上，正往山上的滑雪场进发。

他目力所及之处，全都是家人和朋友。举家旅游，举家度假，成对的恋人，一大群朋友欢笑嬉闹。

家人，和朋友。

Dean望镜子里看去——那里有Cas。 _仍活着_ 。（那里还有Sarah，正密切观测着。）他抬头看去——前面有Sam，就坐在Impala里头。 _仍活着_ 。

 _我猜这会儿我们可没啥可开心的_ ，Dean想， _但至少我们都在一起_ 。

[哼，这个时候应该唱“当-我们都在一起”~]

他不再打量周围的车辆，而把注意力集中在他自己那小小的两车车队上——Impala和斯巴鲁。此时此刻，这两辆车就装着他所有的家人。

他跟着Sam又开上了I-80，一路向东进入怀俄明。这会是另一段该死的长途跋涉，整天不间断也要开12小时。Sarah绝对正确无误，他们需要睡一会儿。他们一离开盐湖城范围，终于设法找一处位于国家森林边缘的位置稍作休息。在那儿，Sam和Dean瘫倒在Impala内，闭上眼睛，而Sarah则陪着Cas。两个小时后，Sarah把Sam和Dean叫醒，给他们塞了一大堆小点心和饮料，那都是她在Impala的后备箱里找到的。（显然Cas大概在Gas-n-Sip或是什么地方囤了不少。事实上这真是特么太有用了。）Cas的状态仍保持良好——只是沉睡着，Sarah这样说着。很快他们就完全振作起来准备出发，他们离开国家森林，再次开上I-80。

Dean一边大嚼从Cas的袋子里找到的薯条，一边打开收音机。听广播能稍微让他和Sarah保持清醒，另一方面，又能分散他的注意力，让他别老缠着Sarah没完没了地打听Cas的生命体征。

结果收音机里全是关于天气的新闻。

似乎有 _三组_ 以上的飓风正一个紧接着一个，逼近东海岸，它们全都预计在下周登陆。在这种年末时分还有飓风真是太不寻常了，新闻里全是关于此事的讨论。同时，某种混合了暴风雪和龙卷风的玩意刚刚袭击了俄亥俄州，而就在上周，大平原好几个地方刮起风暴，猛烈的大风甚至把风力涡轮机都扯得支离破碎。

似乎发生的另一些事则是与水有关的。密西西比河洪水泛滥，但有一样——再一次，这又与季节不符。而巨大的海浪袭卷了好几个沿海地区，包括旧金山，落杉机，还有…… _芝加哥_ 。最后一个城市根本只是个内陆城市，只不过市中心就在 _湖畔_ 。那是五大湖之一，[注：密歇根湖]但事情就是发生了。

十英尺高的狂暴潮汐不该发生在湖上。更别说是五大湖区了。

 _有水精灵这样的东西吗_ ？Dean思索着。

Dean只听了一两分钟，接着就伸手关掉了收音机。

“奇怪的季节，嗯？”Sarah说。

“是啊。”

“这会不会是……”她犹豫了一下，然后说道，“是不是和你们有关联的某些东西？”

“我倒真希望别是这样，”Dean叹了口气说道，“这会儿我们真的得专注于Cas。Sam和我真有点希望这世界能自己再坚持一会儿，直到我们能让Cas重新站起来。”

过了一会儿，Sarah说道：“至少这一次倒没有闪电雷暴了。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

等他们回到地堡那会儿已经是半夜了。当Dean把车在车库里停稳时，Sarah报告说Cas实际上已经醒了。虽然正如她所说的“麻醉还挺厉害”。Dean扭过身想亲眼看看，然后……Cas就在那里，清醒了！头微微抬起，正看着他！

能看到那双湛蓝的眼睛再次凝视着他，真是莫大的安慰。

“泥……吼……”Cas说着，看着他慢慢地眨了眨眼。

好吧，也许那双蓝色的眼眸仍有点儿昏昏欲睡。像是喝醉了似的，好不容易才半睁着。但是！仍然！Cas醒了！

Dean冲他露出大大的笑容，说道：“看到你醒了真是太棒了，伙计！你感觉如何？”

“很……痛，”Cas说得很慢，“但……我……不……在乎……”

Dean瞥了Sarah一眼，她带着些许笑意轻声说道：“Mac给他混用了好些强力止痛药。所以别指望他这时能有多清醒。”哈，Dean忍不住低声轻笑。他转回头看着Cas说道：“嘿，Cas，我们要带你回床上去。但你得记住千万别动翅膀，好吧？无论怎样，这非常重要，Cas，如果你动了，它就没法愈合。别去动你的左翅，一定要保持一动不动，保持放松。”

“好……吧……”Cas说着，他的眼睛又慢慢闭上了。

嗯哼。Dean从斯巴鲁钻出来，打量着通向地堡的那扇门，Sam正把门撑开。看上去要把Cas弄进去带到他自己的房间着实有点棘手。以消防员的姿势扛着他显然并不算个好办法，因为那样很容易引起拍打；而他们手头上也没合适的担架能把他稳稳当当抬着走下台阶；再说了，翅膀也不合适用担架……

嗯哼。

有好一会儿他们都在讨论这个问题，他们仨全都来回走到Cas的房间测算距离，数一数地堡究竟有多少级台阶（突然这些台阶多得简直荒唐），量一量门的宽度，除此之外还有各种各样的问题。

Sarah最终说道：“他也许能走过去。要是他能稍微走一点就真的太好了。不过——他现在还是迷糊得厉害，我们得非常小心，让他别摔倒了，尤其是别倒在折断的翅膀上。通常情况下我不会建议让他试着走路，通常我肯定会 _反对_ ，但……”

“但这已经是我们的最佳选项了。”Dean说。Sarah点点头，Sam耸耸肩。“让我们先看看他能不能站起来，然后再决定。”这计划看起来不错，于是他们全都走到斯巴鲁旁。

结果Cas还真能动一动。Sarah甚至拉着他让他手脚并用，哄着他，宛如要把一匹睡意正浓的小马从运马的拖车里引出来，就这样让他从斯巴鲁里头慢慢地倒着退了出来。Sarah小心翼翼地注意着他折断的翅膀，当Cas终于退出来一点儿，Dean立刻扶住他的右臂，而Sam抓着他的脚，让他能踩到地上，就这样，Cas慢慢地从车里挪了出来。

不一会儿，他 _真的_ 站起来了。这还是自从锤子击中他以后头一回，Cas自己站起来了！他看起来摇摇晃晃，随时都会栽倒似的，所以Dean紧紧地抓住他的右臂，Sam则抓住他的左臂，Cas全身的重量几乎都非常沉重地压在Dean身上，但Cas _真的_ 站起来了！

Cas迷迷糊糊地，来回打量着Dean和Sam，在车库的灯光下，他严肃地眨着眼。Sarah不知怎么地给他套上了一条运动裤，但他的腰部以上仍裸露着，收拢的左翼仍被一大堆纱布与弹性绷带妥妥地绑在他的躯干上。而另一只完好的翅膀像是醉了似地微微下垂，几乎都要拖在地板上了。

“你好……Dean，”Cas的脑袋转悠着来回看着他们俩，“你……呃……吼……Sam。”

“嘿，真不错啊，Cas，”Sam说道，“你觉得你能走回房间吗？”

“当然~啦，Sam……Sam，你知道吗……我的翅膀断啦，”Cas对着Sam煞有其事地宣布着，他的脑袋实际上晃动了一下。“我的翅膀……打破……Dean，我的翅膀断了。 **SARAH** ！”他忽地瞥见Sarah，后者刚从斯巴鲁走出来绕到他前面。“ **你~好** ！ **SARAH** ，”Cas大声说道，这会儿斜着歪向Dean，重重地压在他的身上，挣扎着，笨拙地扑腾着，想给Sarah一个拥抱，他说道：“ **SARAH！你-好-吗** ！Sarah，我折断了翅膀。”

“他到底是吃了什么药？”Sam提着气，轻声对Sarah问道。

“一大堆。”Sarah也轻声回答他，“你得知道Mac是估摸着剂量给他的。通常我绝不会冒险让他去走——”

Cas大声插话，他的脑袋现在已经靠到Dean的肩膀上了，“我……可以走……那些药……是……有…… _几乎没有……影……响_ 。Dean……我折断了翅膀……但我还 _没死_ 。”Sarah正拼命忍着不要笑出来，她走到Cas面前，面对着他伸出双手，慢慢地，清楚地说道：“Castiel，你能朝我走过来吗？你能走回房间吗？来，拉着我的手，拉住它们，看看你能不能走过来，靠近我。”

“Sarah，我折断了翅膀，”Cas对她说着，抓住她的双手，拖着脚往她的方向挪了一小步，Dean和Sam帮着他一同前进。“但我没死，”Cas欣然加上一句。

“是的，我知道，Castiel。”Sarah说着，慢慢向后退去，哄着他跟她往地堡的门走去。“Sam，你能去开门吗？Castiel，来，继续朝我走。继续走起来。你做得非常好。来，继续走。”

他们就这样一点点前进。这会儿Cas只顾着盯着Sarah的脸，好像被什么东西牢牢拴住了。他说：“Sarah， _你真是太好了_ ……你是……真是…… **太** 好了。”他转过头去看着Dean说道：“难道她不好吗，Dean？Dean，她要搬进来吗？”

“是的，Sarah确实很好，Cas。”Dean说着，竭力忍住笑，“Cas——你可以多靠在我身上。就靠在我身上——”

“ _当然_ 啦，我会靠着你的，Dean，如果这就是你想要的， _当然_ ——”Cas兴高采烈地说着，点点头，而Dean突然感到有什么东西压在了他 _另一边_ 肩膀上，离Cas远一点的那一侧，他不禁跳了起来。但他马上意识到，那是Cas用他的右翼紧紧地抱住Dean的肩膀，而且将那只翅膀重重地靠在Dean身上。这事实上感觉更安全了。Cas有点像是把自己都挂到了Dean身上，他们以恰到好处的速度踯躅而行。很快他们一点点挪下台阶，从车库一路走到地堡，一次一步——Cas用他那完好的翅膀紧紧地倚在Dean身上，Sarah扶着他保持稳定，而Sam则引着Cas的脚一步步走下台阶。当他们慢慢地往下挪动时，Cas又说开了，他的声音明显含糊不清，“天使……要是折断一只翅膀……只有死路一条……但我…… _没有死_ ！ **SAM** ！”Cas显然是刚刚才注意到Sam蹲在他的脚边。“SAM，你好啊，Sam。Sam，我的翅膀断了，但我没有死！Sarah要搬进来了，Sam，这不是很好吗？”

事实上，从大厅到他的房间，Cas一路上都说个没完，他全程都摇摇晃晃，但他的右翼一直紧紧地缠绕在Dean的肩膀上。一路上，Cas有如现场评论员念叨不休，他一直对他们仨一次又一次，挨个儿轮过去，大概每人都说了十几次吧——诸如他折断了一只翅膀但没死；诸如他们全都是非常好的人，他非常高兴能见到他们。最终他们终于把他弄回房间，他手脚并用爬到床上，一头栽进Sarah准备好的那一大堆毯子做成的窝里，还在咕哝着：“我折断了翅膀……但我没死……”

Sarah和Sam在床边忙着固定好IV线，又将枕头他身边塞好，Dean俯下身拍了拍他的脑袋。“早说了我会照顾好你的，Cas，对不？”Dean说道，“现在好好休息一下。记住—— _别动_ 翅膀，我说真的。”

“好……的。”Cas说着，眼角朝Dean瞥去，慢慢地眨了眨。

接着，Cas问道：“Dean……我是不是少了些羽毛？”

Dean僵住了，Sarah和Sam互相瞥了一眼。

Cas的声音近乎耳语：“我……是不是我……我能感觉到。”

三级飞羽。一定是那些该死的三级飞羽。无论切断三级飞羽意味着什么，显然Cas能确切地“感觉到它”。即使麻醉让他迷迷糊糊，即使破碎的骨头令他疼痛不堪。

Cas仍费力地，努力地抬起头看着他，不知怎的，他的眼睛竟有点泪光闪烁，他说：“Dean——我的羽毛——Dean——我——我——”

Dean蹲在床边，咬着嘴唇，他等着Cas接下来要说的话。

Cas含糊地蹦出一连串句子，速度极快——“Dean，我只是- _爱_ 你，你真是- _太棒了_ ！ _我知道你不会抛下你的车_ ！你是不会抛下那辆车的。Dean我从图书馆借了一部片子。它讲的是……一些迷路的动物……他们是好朋友……Dean，我折断了翅膀……”

Castiel越说越小声，他还在喃喃低语，但似乎意识已经远去了。他的眼睛慢慢地闭上，最后终于一声不吭，紧接着，他开始打鼾。Sarah，Sam和Dean全都笑了起来，他们无声地笑了好一会儿，Dean仍继续抚摸着Cas的脑袋，直到他确信Cas已经睡着了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Sarah早已说过她只能呆两周。很显然，她不得不回到正职，参加圣诞期间的长假轮值排班。

 _当然了，她也许有自己的生活，正常点的那种_ ，Dean想。 _也许她有个男朋友或是别的什么。有什么人能一起共度假日_ 。虽然她并未透露细节。但她确实说过她也许可以在一月，当Cas要取出钉子，拆掉绷带那会儿再来拜访。

但无论如何，能有她在这儿呆上两周已经是天大的恩赐。尤其是头几天，Sam和Dean已是完全筋疲力尽，Sarah接手了照顾Cas的 _所有_ 工作。不仅是那些医疗上的事儿，不光是他的静脉注射，各种药剂，或者更换绷带，还有各种更为私人的需求——给他喂食，帮他擦拭身体，帮他洗头，以及，那些在盥洗室内的种种大概Dean也乐意不去详问的细节。不管怎么说，第一个星期Cas几乎都在沉睡之中，靠着Sarah给他的各种止痛药昏昏沉沉，他偶然清醒的那一丁点时间仅够他喝点汤或是别的什么，或者糊里糊涂地对他折断的翅膀一再重申。

似乎，他确实一切都做得不错。但Dean发现自己不知怎的就是想睡在Cas房间的地板上。好吧，以防万一。

这一次Sarah甚至都懒得抗议。她直接把Cas的床垫拖到地上，这样他们就能并排睡在一起。当Dean提起Cas不久之前老是做噩梦时，她甚至建议Dean不如继续握着Cas的手，她说：“如果他做噩梦，也许他会在睡梦中试图移动翅膀。那样的话，你倒不如帮他一把，让他能随时握住你的手，看看这样能否帮他冷静下来。”

这办法似乎不错。

Dean真的一点也不介意。

 

 

△△△

 

 

几天之内，Cas差不多不再需要止痛药，看起来反应也更加灵敏了。那一天，当Sarah,Sam和Dean全都忙着在给他换绷带时，头一回，Cas完全清醒了。

那天的计划原本是Sarah要教会Dean和Sam该如何包扎Cas的手术伤口。但当敷料一揭开，Dean惊骇地发现钛合金钉的顶部竟然 _捅_ _穿了 _Cas_ _皮肤，从里面_ 戳 _了出来__ _（这是故意的，_ Sarah说），而且全都被固定在外面的一根小小的杆子上。显然外面的那根杆子让整个结构更稳定，而且很明显，这样的设置可以让今后更容易移除钉子。但Dean只看了一眼就蔫了。Sam不得不再次全权接手。Dean自觉自愿地坐到Cas面前，帮着Cas抬起手臂好让后面两人方便更换绷带。

“它看起来如何？”Cas问道。而此时Sarah正指点着Sam要如何才能涂抹上更多药膏。实际上这还是第一次Cas真的足够清醒，能想着要知道自己的伤势。他正笔直地坐在床上靠边的一角——实际上是有点尴尬地挨在床边上，这样他那折断的翅膀就不会刷到床上去了，Dean在一旁帮着撑住他。Cas正扭着脑袋想要拧过左肩往后探去，竭力想看到翅膀，当然了，他肯定看不清。

Sarah说：“它看起来相当不错。事实上非常好。切口愈合得非常好。肿胀也消退了点儿，而且——瞧，Sam，你看那些肋骨周围的瘀伤，就在翅膀下面，看起来也好多了。Cas，你觉得现在呼吸能轻松点了儿了吗？”

Cas迟疑着。他试着轻轻呼吸了一下，很慢的，很小心地呼吸着，接着他说：“是的，没错。我一直注意这个。但……Sarah，你是说真的吗？你的意思是它……它正在痊愈？你确定？”

“是的，它正在痊愈。”Sarah说。

Cas睁大眼睛看着Dean，Dean突然明白了Cas为什么那么吃惊。

_Castiel_ _正在痊愈。_

Cas非但没死，事实上，他正在 _痊愈_ 。

就在上周，Cas的任何伤口都无法痊愈，甚至只是一个小小的擦伤。他那时候正在 _死去_ 。因为那该死的咒语掠走了他三十年生命。

“Cas！”Dean情不自禁大叫，“等等！你在痊愈！这不就是说……你已经把三十年拿回来了？或者……这表示你还有些荣光？这是不是……”实际上这有些令人困惑……Cas曾经变为凡人但他失去了三十年生命……而现在他是……他又是凡人了？但三十年已经又回来了？或者他还是……天使，只是没有力量？他到底算是天使还是人类？Dean越想越糊涂了，不由脱口而出：“Cas，这到底是什么意思？”

“我不确定，Dean，”Cas说道，“但我推测三十年的咒语，以及寿命缩短已不再是问题了。”他沉默了一会儿，思索着，带着悲伤的微笑又说道：“我的力量只回来了一小会儿，但显然那一刻就足以应对这特殊的问题了。”

“ _真的_ ？”Sam说和，他在上药过程中完全停了下来，只顾着盯着Cas的脸。“那真是……这消息真是 _太棒了_ ，Cas！等等，那么……”Sam像和Dean一样被某些问题给难倒了，“呃……Cas……实际上，我没想明白。你现在是人类了？或者你还是天使只是没有力量？或者……这到底有什么区别吗？”

“嗯，我不确定——”Cas刚开口。

“手臂，Cas，”Sarah低声说道，温柔地打断了他的话，Cas立刻举起手臂，把它们架在Dean的肩膀上，这样它们就不会挡了绷带的道了。过去一周以来Cas和Sarah经常这样给翅膀上绷带。（甚至短短一周，Cas和Sarah之间就发展出各种短语和例行动作，两人配合得很好）。

“翅膀。”Sarah又说道。Cas把他的右翼向外展开，这样Sarah就可以把弹性绷带绕着Cas的躯干牢牢裹住了。

当Sarah伸长手臂拿着一卷粉红色的弹性绷带，抓住它的一端贴好，把整卷举过Cas的背交到Sam手中，Cas说道：“我甚至都无法确定，Sam。我想我也许仍有点……呃，被分离开的，很少的一些荣光，也许这是描述它的最好方式。见底的荣光。但这很难说清楚。”他抬起头看着Dean苦笑着说道：“我以前从未遇上这种事。”他低下头往自己的左肩瞥了一眼，又说道：“我得承认，我只是……太吃惊了，真的，听到它已经开始痊愈。我醒过来时就已经够震惊的了，而现在更是惊讶得无以复加。我不知道其他天使中还有谁能从折断翅膀这种情况下痊愈。”

“那么，多久才有一次天使折断翅膀的事？”Dean问。

Cas抬头望着天花板，思索着。“我自己大概知道有几次，不多。有几个，嗯，天使，嗯，你知道，被打中，用那种锤子……”他咬着嘴唇，闭上了双眼，有那么一会儿一言不发。

他刚刚亲身经历过的那可怕的情形显然仍历历在目，而且相当痛苦。Dean知道那种感觉，他收紧了握在Cas手臂上的双手。

Cas的手指回应般的紧紧抓住Dean的肩膀。他颤抖着微微喘了口气，终于睁开双眼，说道：“但通常是在作战中的天使遭遇这样的事，或者有时只是意外。如果翅膀像这样完全破碎，所有的力量都会随之消失殆尽，他们最终只有一死，没有例外。”

“但你们从来就没想过要试试新型I.M.钛合金钉吗？”Sarah笑着问道，往Cas身上绕了更多的弹性绷带，把它递给Sam。

Castiel不禁笑了出来，他说道：“确实，我们没想到过。你知道，在某些领域人类的技术真是相当辉煌，这个也该算是其中之一。”

“但是，”Sarah一边将弹性绷带按住，这样它就自动粘上了，一边问道：“我还是不明白为什么你们的治愈力在这件事上就没用了呢？”

“像那样的治愈，”Cas说道，“你只需要简单地让身体记起它本该有的状态。”

“简单？”Sarah一边着，扬起眉毛。

Cas冲她微微一笑。“好吧，这样做的时候是感觉挺简单的。你只需要……你问这个身体，让它记起它健康的时候是什么样子。但如果你需要应付的是一个混合身体——一对天使翅膀，以实体形式出现在一个凡人的躯壳上——问题就在于这个躯壳通常 _并没有_ 翅膀。它完全没有关于翅膀的记忆。所以当你问它时，什么反应也没有。”

Sarah思考着，她抬起头看着Cas那美妙绝伦的右翼，它仍然伸向空中，就在她的头顶上。总的来说，Sarah对所有的这些关于翅膀的事像是很快就适应了，但很明显，她看上去还是有那么点惊讶，于是这会儿她的表情似乎有点敬畏。

Sam正看着她，有那么一会儿，他们俩全都忘了弹性绷带。

Dean无视这一对，仍想搞清楚，他问道：“你的意思是说，身体就会回答你本来就不应该有翅膀？”

Cas点点头。“基本上就是如此。你要求身体想让它痊愈，结果什么都没发生。物质界的躯壳并不知道物质化的翅膀 _该是_ 什么感觉。我现在明白了，我们也许应该试着动手，用物理的方式将破碎的翅膀接回原来的样子。至始至终，我们一直太过习惯于用自己的力量来治愈一切。但，不仅如此，”——说到这里，他停了一下，看了Dean一眼，“……折断翅膀的天使同时也遭受到巨大的打击，通常他们在你做任何尝试之前就会死去了。老实说，我觉得Crowley帮了不少忙。我真的无法……记得太清楚，但……当时我的血都快流光了。我知道是这样的。我能感觉到它快没了，Dean。”这会儿Cas的神色相当认真，他直视着Dean，继续说道：“我知道我快死了，那时候我就知道了。接着Crowley摸了摸我的头，突然之间，我不再濒临死亡了。”

“你是说Crowley救了你的命？”Dean问道。“好吧，要是这样，他的时间算得可真他妈烂。”

“他的时机掌握的也许算是……很他妈烂，是的。”Cas说着，对咒骂的用词稍微犹豫了一下，“但他止住了出血。而且偷走了锤子。他救了我的命。”稍微停了一下，Cas接着补充道：“我不知道是为什么。”

在那之后，Cas又沉默了。事实上，他看起来有点累，所以他们很快地包扎完毕，让他继续趴着。Sarah用毯子把他紧紧地裹好，接着Sam读着书，陪他入睡，那是另一章关于OZ的故事。

 

 

△△△

 

 

结果让每个人都松了口气，Cas出乎意料，非常顺从，乖乖地让翅膀保持一动不动。事实上，他越是清醒，就越是听话，越是安静。这看起来简直都不像是Cas了。Dean最终得出一个结论，Cas也许比他所表现出来的还要害怕，他也许害怕翅膀是不是 _真的_ 会痊愈。如果说皮肤表面的伤口是否愈合，瘀伤是否消失是一回事， _但那骨头究竟怎样了呢_ ？

事实上，Cas花上很长时间呆在房间内，就只趴着一动不动，Sarah不得不命令他必须爬起来四处走动。她坚持这样对他更好些，差不多是赶着他在地堡里绕圈。沿着走廊来来回回，然后回到床上。走到图书馆，再回到床上。去厨房溜达一下，又回床上。绕着车库转一转，最后再回到床上。

最后总是得回床上去。回到那张放在地上的床垫上，在那里他可以四肢大开，趴着不动。总是回到床上，因为……好吧，因为翅膀这会儿有点麻烦。

实际上，翅膀已经变成了 _大_ 麻烦。重点是“大”。它们实在特么太-大-了。最严重的就是，Cas无法坐在任何地方——翼尖垂下的部分太过多了。他也许能稍微动一下右翼，把它抬起来一点儿，免得扫到椅子，但左翼已经牢牢地绑在他身上，长达五英尺的飞羽从一侧笔直地贴着Cas的身体，超过他的臀部，翼尖刚过膝盖。而他甚至都不敢有大动作，生怕撞到翼尖，生怕这整个天杀的翅膀再折断一次。而 _那样_ 就意味着他不能坐在任何地堡的椅子上。

Dean试着让他摆弄着椅子，看看Cas能否像牛仔那样反过来坐，但即使这样也不行。他的翼尖就是特么太长。在经历了Mac医生那一番关于“折断的翅膀 _一丁点_ 也不能移动”的长篇大论后，Dean绝不会冒险让Cas把翼尖戳到地上去。

“我想，没有一张椅子合适你唉，Cas。”Dean不得不这么告诉他，“抱歉了，伙计。我们不能冒险。”

这样一来，就意味着Cas不能和他们一道在厨房吃饭。他不能坐在图书室火炉旁的沙发上，像以往那样把Meg抱在腿上。他也不能坐在Dean的床边与他聊天，他甚至都不能舒服地窝在沙发上和他们一道看片。

事实上，那部傻傻的儿童电影——关于“迷路的动物们”——仍旧放在地图桌上，就在Cas那时候放着的位置。

这事儿慢慢地愈发清楚，Cas有点儿像是被困住了。困在他的卧室里。当然了，他们都尽量抽出时间多陪着他——Dean大多晚上仍睡在Cas房间的地板上，Sam为他朗读OZ的故事书，另外还加入了“哈迪男孩”冒险经历。实际上，他们有时候在Cas的房间里聊个没完，以至于Sarah不得不把他们全都轰出门，因为那会儿Cas看起来真是太累了。

但这仍令人心烦，Cas不能随便和他们爱在哪就在哪呆着。Dean甚至在电视机前额外放上一张床，但Cas只能趴着又不能正常坐起来，他试着想看点节目，结果反而有些尴尬。

Sam最终把“迷路的动物们”还了回去，他们谁都没看。

而且，还有个问题始终存在。Dean一直假装它不存在，但有一天，当他和Sam正整理Impala的后备箱，重新整理军械库，填装弹药，Sam捅破了这一层纸。

“Dean，”Sam平静地说道，“即使他痊愈了，他也无法和我们一起猎魔。”

Dean正将一整排猎枪子弹填充上膛，他停了下来，抬起头盯着Sam。

Sam说：“他进不去，Impala对他来说太小了。他没法和我们一起上路。或者和我们一起干。有翅膀就不行。”

Dean站直身体，看着Impala。这是Cas刚刚学会如何驾驶的Impala。事实上，Cas就这么开着她一路到了锡安，拼了命救下他们，一路都带着他那写有“Cas T.L. Winchester”的驾照。驾照一直放在他的牛仔裤口袋里，Sarah在做术前准备的时候找到了它。而Dean恰巧知道Cas仍把它放在床头，晚上睡觉的时候仍把它攥在手里。

Dean说：“我在想他也许能躺在后座上，大概？像是我们把他带到盐湖城那会儿。”

“那他的翅膀就得全卡在后座玻璃窗上了，要不就都贴在侧面的车窗上？要是我们在白天到了随便哪个镇子，不管是哪样都特么太明显了，”Sam继续无情地说下去，“而且这样他也会很不舒服。上次不过才几小时，他就被卡住了，而那只翅膀现在需要长时间保持舒适的姿势，像是，至少几个月。如果那样在车内，他甚至都无法坚持一天。还有，Dean……”Sam犹豫了，他不安地挪着脚，他的手紧挨着身侧，“即使他能坐进车内……他甚至都没办法……你懂的。走进旅馆。去调查。用上他的FBI证件。诸如此类的。”

Dean咬住嘴唇，目光仍凝视着Impala。 _Cas_ _无法公开露面，_ _这就是_ Sam的意思。 _Cas_ _根本无法和我们一起出去。有翅膀就不行。_

Sam是对的，Dean早就知道了。

Dean只是说道：“我知道。但……我只是在想，等他痊愈了，也许他能让翅膀再隐形。你觉得呢？”

“也许。”Sam答道，但他仍看上去忧心忡忡，Dean只觉得更担心了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean一直寄望于能避免和Castiel谈到这个话题，尽可能迟点也好。事实上，Dean有点回避着所有关于翅膀的细枝末节……像是那道闪光到底意味着什么，为什么Cas的荣光“见底了”，这又意味着什么。还有那些该死的三级飞羽。（说到Cas，他真正清醒后倒是从未提到过那些“不见了的羽毛”，Dean则有点希望这就是说它们其实没什么大不了的）。

但随着第二周来临，Cas开始问及他是否能跑一趟杂货店，要不然也可以去趟黎巴嫩的图书馆。他似乎 _有点_ 意识到他的翅膀会把人给吓坏，但很显然，他并未 _真的_ 理解这将会成为怎样的问题——又或者，他也许只是坚持无视它。日复一日，当Dean得出个门办点事，他就会问道：“也许我能和你一起出去？我可以躺在后座上，Dean，像之前那样？”

Dean一直用各种理由拖延，比如：“不行，你的翅膀还在恢复中。”他知道这会让Cas产生错误的想法，但他无法把真正原因说出来，而不会……而不会……

好吧，这其实又不会真的打碎Cas的心。

事实上才短短几周前，当Dean给他那FBI徽章，还有那些身份证件，Cas是那么 _开心_ ，真该死。还有那射击课，驾驶课，还有驾照。现在它们该死的对他没有一点好处。

终于有一天，Cas宣布他要出去走走。就在 _光天化日_ 之下。到黎巴嫩。去图书馆。要再看看那些儿童电影，那部关于迷路动物们的片子，以及所有该死的破事。

“Cas，你不能去。”Dean说着，立刻用上他通常的拖延借口——“你的翅膀还在恢复中。而且外面……太冷了。”这点倒是真的，天气确实很冷，现在都已经十二月了，这 _还有另一个问题_ ，带着翅膀，Cas就没法穿上任何毛衣或外套。当他在地堡里稍微走动时，Cas会在右肩上搭着一条毯子，有点像是古罗马的宽外袍，但在堪萨斯寒冷的冬天，这在外面可不会有任何作用。

“我想那个距离没问题，Dean。”Cas说道，“也许我可以盖上两条毯子。”他还真挥了挥手中的一小捆毯子，原来他已经完全准备好了。“我感到好多了。能到外面走走 _真的_ 非常好。我早点走，会马上回来——”这会儿Cas是真的爬上螺旋台阶，往大门而去。Dean猛地向前一跳，抓住他的手，说道：“等等，Cas！”

Cas转过身看着他，皱着眉头。

“不，Cas，你 _不能_ 走。瞧，我的意思是……”Dean吸了一口气，放开他的手。“Cas， _你不能让人们看到你_ 。”

Cas的眉头皱得更紧。“你是说，我的……翅膀？我知道它们不同寻常，但Dean——”他瞥了一眼右翼，微微向外晃动了一下，翅膀在灯光下闪闪发亮。“有几次，在美索不达米亚，我带着翅膀像这样外出，然后人们就习惯了。现在的人们不会习惯它吗？”他犹豫了一下，看着右翼说道：“虽然……它们那时候是纯白的。是不是黑色不太对？”

 _他在担心颜色不对_ ？Dean绝望地想着。 _哦，老兄_ 。 _他真是完全没懂_ 。

“这不是古代美索不达米亚，Cas，”Dean想要解释清楚，“我敢打赌那会儿媒体报道还没现在这么疯狂。如今——要知道，Cas，人们会 _疯了_ 的。最开始瞥上一眼，他们会以为你是某个疯癫的家伙，穿着万圣节的装束，就像那个兽医，但最终它会传遍媒体，很快人们就会琢磨出来。最好的情况是，我们家门口会挤满五千台摄像机，还有全国那些一直祈祷着，想要上帝帮把手却得不到答复的可怜的笨蛋都会来敲门。他们会乞求帮助，也许还会想要扯掉你的羽毛或者干些什么破事。而……要是最坏的情况……联邦调查局可能会把你带走。把你带去做实验或是研究你。”Dean差点没忍住再补上一句—— _也许会解剖你_ 。他喘了口气继续说道：“我们会 _失去_ 你的，Cas。还有那些想要杀你的天使，还没找到你的那些？你要再说出去，还不如在额头上画个靶子。”

Cas这会儿带着空洞茫然的眼神盯着他，仍抱着那一小捆毯子。Dean伸出手拍拍他的右翼，说道：“我们是绝不会让这种事发生在你身上的，Cas，我 _发誓_ 。我们会想出办法，我们会拿回你的荣光，这一次是 _真的_ ，一旦你的翅膀痊愈了，你就可以把它们送回去，送回那个你通常会放着它们的地方，对吗？”

“以太层。”Cas安静地说。

“以太层，对的！你可以把它们都放回以太层，这样你就和普通人没两样了。那么你就可以和我们一起上路，做任何事，去购物，你想做什么就做什么。好吗？”

Cas慢慢地点点头，“对……好的。”但这会儿他看上去完全是一副被打过的-悲伤的-小狗狗的表情。Dean赶紧避开，心想， _我把他踢出去那会儿他就是用这种表情看着我；现在我不让他出去了，他又用这表情看我。该死！_

 _为什么我从来就不能给他来点好事_ ？

Dean又拍着他的翅膀说道：“你是有史以来第一个折断翅膀却能痊愈的天使，对吧？给它点时间。至少你还活着！我们会让你出去的，我保证。你的翅膀会痊愈，你能把它们送回‘以太层’或是怎么的，让它再次隐形，就像普通人一样，然后你就都准备好了，我保证。”

[忍不住吐槽：妈蛋的本来想用整装待发，结果一想丁这文盲……]

Cas又点点头，对他露出了一闪而过的，有点紧张的笑意。但这一次，他完全没有看向Dean的眼睛。

在接下来的几天，Castiel变得异常安静。

Dean继续思索着， _一定有什么办法能让他跟着我们一起上路。一定有什么办法能解决翅膀的问题。我只需要想点办法。_

但他什么也没想到。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N –_ _哦，_ _Cas_ _现在哪都不合适他了，对吗？_

_请让我知道你是怎么想的！_


	11. 三只迷路的动物

 

 

 

_A/N –_ _在这个周末多写了一章（因为暴风雨把我困在家里了……呵……）这就像是_ _Cas_ _和男孩们在适应这一情况的一个小插曲。_

 

 

 

△△△

 

 

在那晚吃完饭后，当Cas回到他的房间继续躺下，Sarah把Dean和Sam拉到一边，召集他们开了个小会。

她压低声音对他们说道：“你们得 _想点_ 办法让他多走出房间。总是躺在那里不好，他会发疯的。”

Dean忍不住微微苦笑，他说道：“就在不久前，他告诉我这就是他最想去的地方。”Sarah好奇地看着他，Dean解释道：“实际上，这个地堡差不多就算是他想象中的天堂。这是他最想呆着的地方。”

“他最想去的地方，是 _和你_ 在一起。”Sarah严厉地对Dean说道。她又对Sam补上一句，“和你们 _两个_ 在一起。这够清楚的了，Dean。他不是想要在这个 _建筑物_ 里，而是和你们俩。而现在他被困在那个小房间内，虽然我知道你们俩一直尽量找时间多陪着他，但很明显，他不能像过去那样和你们俩一道出去了。他曾提起过，你以前有时会带他一起，去你那个，那个，魔幻般的英勇探索，或是‘狩猎’，或不管你怎么叫它的那个？”

Dean和Sam全都为那个“魔幻般的英勇探索”笑了起来，但他们点点头，Sarah继续说道：“他过去常常和你一道开车上路？而你们会和他一同看电影，围着桌子和他一起吃饭？”他们又点点头，Sarah说道：“好吧，那你们得想点办法。至少让 _有些事_ 能再发生。要不然，我觉得他最终会变成一个非常悲伤的天使。他差不多已经是这样了。”

“我知道。我们都知道。我们会为此努力的。”Dean又说，Sam则补充道：“我们会想出点办法的。我们会的，Sarah，我保证。”

那晚上迟些时候，Dean和Sam又讨论了一下。

然后，他们有了点想法。

 

 

△△△

 

 

很明显，有件事就是得先把那只小猫Meg找回来。Cas已经告诉过他们她被寄养在何处，但Dean还没去接她，因为他实在有点担心Meg也许会爬到折断的翅膀上蜷缩着打个盹啊啥的。至于议程的第二，第三步——嘛，当Dean开始和Sam计划当天的行程时，他们意识到他们要买的东西实在太多，以至于Sam去问Sarah能否借用她的森林人，因为这样用来放东西空间便大得多。先去购物，然后去接Meg，最后回地堡。

那天晚些时候，Dean,Sam和Sarah鱼贯进入Cas的房间，Sarah抱着Meg那小小的猫笼，而Dean抬着……

一张高脚凳。那是个高高的厨房吧台使用的高脚凳，上面还带着一个舒适的坐垫。

“来试试看，Cas！”Dean宣告着，把它砰地一声放在Cas的床垫边上。“没靠背，没扶手！而且我觉得它离地面够高的。你觉得如何？”

Cas正趴在垫子上，头就垂在床垫边上，姿势别扭地正读着一本书，但他看了高脚凳一眼，只说了声“噢”，立刻爬了起来。他一言不发地把凳子抬起来，换着各种角度仔细打量着，接着把它放下，回头看了看他的左肩以及绑着绷带的翅膀，慢慢爬了上去—— _速度非常慢，异常谨慎地，全程都小心翼翼地盯着翅膀_ 。

他坐到了凳子上，一开始相当紧张，动也不敢动，然后他开始放松下来，扭头看了看自己的左翼。

翅膀安然无恙。它甚至都没扫到椅子的侧面。

而翼尖恰好离地面还有一点距离。

“这是给我的？”Cas看着Dean问道。

Dean说：“好吧，Cas，其实这是我买给自己的，不知怎的我突然想要两张吧台凳。”当然Dean只是开个玩笑，但结果， _理所当然地_ ，可怜的Cas脸都僵住了，Sarah吼道：“ _Dean_ _！”_ Sam往Dean肩膀上打了一拳（事实上相当用力），说道：“我这个 _白痴_ 老哥只是 _开玩笑_ ，Cas，就是不怎么高明。”Dean立马反应过来，他说：“ **当-然** 它们全是给你的，Cas，我只是开玩笑。 **是的-没错** ，它们全为你准备的。事实上，我大老远跑到黑斯廷斯就是为了拿它们。 _我发誓，它们全都是给你的_ 。总之，我一共买了四个。等下你就能看到Sam在忙活着些啥，他有个想法，做个能看电影的椅子给你。那还得做些木工活，搞不好要花个几百年。总之，你喜欢这凳子吗？”

“我喜欢。”Cas脱口而出。“而且，我能等上几百年。其它的凳子在哪？”他已经从第一张凳子上蹦了下来，像是他迫不及待地想要去试试其它三张（完全一样的）凳子。不知怎的，甚至他的右翼都显得有几分迫切——Cas突然像是把它举得比平时高了点，展开的幅度也比平时要大点，最上面边缘部分的羽毛也有点蓬起来的感觉。

“一张放在图书室，”Sam说，“一张在厨房，还有一张在看电视的房间。暂时是这样。但——在你跑出去挨个试着坐上一整晚，这儿还有另一样东西。”Sarah举起了装有Meg的小猫笼。

接下来他们不得不让Meg _整半个小时_ 都嗅着Cas的翅膀，她一刻不停，气势汹汹。Cas最终为她又躺了下来，趴着，任由Meg近距离地观察着每一根羽毛。她似乎被羽毛给牢牢吸引住了似的，嗅着每一根羽毛，从羽根到羽尖，她的嘴微微张开，嘴唇收紧，像是她刚刚闻到一股令她困惑的气息，介乎于美味的小鸟和巨大而友善的狮子之间，也许还夹杂着整一大片猫薄荷。让每个人松了口气的是，她并未真的对羽毛下嘴，对那绑满绷带的翅膀她连碰都没碰。相反，她直接钻进右翼下面，像是她想要钻进个羽毛洞，在那儿她蜷缩起来，开始疯狂地大打呼噜。

[OMG的，我也想要在卡的翅膀下打呼噜啊啊啊……]

Castiel显然觉得他有必要继续多趴一会儿，好给Meg提供一个羽毛洞。（“我没法动我的翅膀，”他对Dean说，“Meg在打呼噜。”）于是Sam和Sarah先出去准备晚饭。但当Meg终于消停了，开始发出有规律的咕噜声，Cas将她一把抱起来，带到厨房里。他坐在凳子上，把Meg放在腿上，Sam递给他一盘食物。自这几周以来，Cas终于第一次和他们一道吃晚饭了。

这并非完美的解决办法——Cas仍得把盘子放在腿上，不免有些笨拙。虽然部分原因是由于Meg蜷在他的腿上，但显然桌子还需要高一点，也许得找张高点的桌子？

当然，大部分问题仍未解决。Cas仍旧不能抛头露面，他不能被人看到，他还是无法坐进Impala……

这并非能一口气解决所有的问题，但至少算是个开始。而现在，Cas似乎只要坐在凳子上，呆在厨房里就无比满足了，Meg在他的腿上打呼噜。而他正和Sam，Dean，以及Sarah一同吃饭，一同聊天。

 

 

△△△

 

 

忽然，这就到了Sarah在这儿的最后一天。十二月十三日。时间不觉已经足有两周了，隔天拂晓她就得动身长途跋涉，驱车回到怀俄明。但令人高兴的是，她已经许诺会尽力设法在一月中旬，也就是Mac医生预定要到访，检查Cas的恢复情况，也许取掉钉子的那段时间再度回来。（Sarah经常和Mac聊天，发给他照片让他看看Cas的伤口愈合情况，Mac实际上决定要亲自飞来一趟好好检查一番。）

但，这将是Sarah在这里的最后一天，接下去将有几个星期他们都见不到她了。

Cas一听到她要离开的消息就显得垂头丧气，他完全没意识到距他的手术已经有两周了。在那天下午，同样突然的是，Cas全身心投入他那长期-搁置的烘焙爱好中——Dean发现这是Cas站着也能做的事。Cas宣布他要“为Sarah烤些饼干。”他钻进厨房，差不多一下午都不见人影。

几小时后，Dean逛进厨房，发现Cas已经弄出了一大堆饼干，有三种不同口味，他正小心翼翼地把它们分装到一叠小拉链袋中。

看到面前这幅光景，Dean不禁微笑。这真是……好吧， _很可爱_ 。Castiel就站在那里，上帝的战士，那个令人印象深刻，身高六英尺的天使，Dean曾亲眼目睹他从天堂到地狱到炼狱，每一个地方，闯荡风雨，经历生死之战，而如今他就这样站着，带着他那辉煌巨大的翅膀，一只引人注目地扎满绷带，而另一只半张着，更加引人注目……而他只是小心翼翼地将小小的饼干装进小小的拉链袋中，专注地皱着眉头。在他黑色的翼尖上沾了些面粉，几步开外是小小的Meg，她蜷缩在高脚凳的垫子上，毛茸茸的，看着他。

Dean发现自己只是远远地靠在墙上，双臂交叉，有那么一会儿，自顾微笑着。只是静静地看着Cas在做着这一切。

他终于注意到Cas在每个拉链袋里都装进了六块饼干。两块带碎巧克力的，两块燕麦葡萄干口味的，两块肉桂糖小甜饼，[注：一种曲奇,外面脆脆的,里面黏黏软软]每个袋子里都有。Cas装满一袋一袋又一袋，在柜子上整齐地摆满了一排。

“天哪，Cas，你到底做了多少饼干？”Dean问道。

“一百零四个。”Cas回答着，头都没抬。他检查了最后一批肉桂饼干，把它们分别装进最后一组拉链袋中。他补充道：“有些是给你和Sam的，但我留了78袋让Sarah在回怀俄明的路上吃。”

“78袋饼干？”Dean说着，眉毛都快飞起来了。“给Sarah？就回去的路上？”

“她要开13个小时，Dean。”Castiel平静地说道，把最后一个袋子拉上。他数了数：“……11，12，13。好了。”

啊。13袋，每袋装有六个饼干，为着13小时的车程。

“那么……呃……你觉得她每十分钟就需要吃一块饼干？”Dean忍住笑问道，“整整13个小时都这样？”

Cas点点头，他的注意力仍在那些袋子上。他说：“一开始我估计的是十五分钟一块饼干，但我想多点有助于增加安全系数。我注意到人们的新陈代谢各有不同，我不确定她的新陈代谢率是多少。”他回头看了看Dean，一定是注意到了Dean略显紧张的表情（其实Dean是在拼命忍住笑），因为Cas右翼忽地收拢了一点，他问着，声音听起来有几分担忧，“你觉得饼干不够吗？我是不是该再做一批？”

“嗯，”Dean说，“我打赌78块饼干已经足够Sarah吃上一天的了，Cas。”

“你确定？”这会儿Cas看起来更担心了，他的右翼收得更紧，几乎严严实实地蜷在他的背上。“我很容易就能再做一批。我想还有足够的黄油和鸡蛋。”他已经打开冰箱翻看了。

“我 _真的非常确信_ ，78块饼干足够了，Cas，”Dean说着，这时他已经不得不咬着嘴唇免得大笑起来。“另外Sam也会做些三明治给她。”

“哦，那很好。”Cas说着，看上去这才松了口气。他关上冰箱。“你知道，我以前从来没注意过人们要吃多少才够，所以我不确定。我只是想保证她不会因为到这儿来帮我反倒挨饿。”他看了看那堆饼干袋，又说道：“因为，当你真的很饿时，那感觉真是太可怕，太不舒服了。事实上，它会非常痛苦。我只想保证她不必经历这些。”

 _哦。对了_ 。Cas自己就曾挨饿，可以说是经常这样，就在不久之前。实际上……过去一年大部分时间，他身无分文，无家可归。

 _当我们找到他时，他瘦得那么厉害_ ，Dean想起来了。 _甚至当我们把他带回来以后，整整一个月里无论他吃多少东西，实际上仍快要饿死了，就在上个月，就因为那该死的三十年咒语_ 。

也许Cas真的 _不知道_ ，Sarah需要多少饼干才能保证她不会感觉到饿。

“你真的是太好了，Cas。”Dean温和地说道，“她会很激动的。她绝对不会挨饿。来，不如我去拿个盒子把它们都放进去？”

Cas实际上冲他露出了难得一见的微笑，Dean也对他报以微笑，然后Dean离开厨房，想去找个漂亮的盒子。他花了点时间在车库里四处翻弄，但最终Dean找到一个尺寸完美的盒子，用它来装下Sarah的78块饼干，一共13个袋子，每袋6块。

 

 

△△△

 

 

那天晚上，Sam宣布他的“观影椅”捣鼓好了，Cas终于可以试一试了。“来吧，它还不完美。不过我想今晚已经可以试试看了。”Sam说着，拖过来一个看起来非常奇怪的装置。它看起来像是个古怪的动物，四条木腿僵硬地张开着，带个衬垫的座位，一边还有一个平伸出去的“脖子”，同样也裹着衬垫，歪歪地斜向一侧。

“你造出了一头醉醺醺的毛驴，Sam。”Dean稍微歪着脑袋，怀疑地打量着这玩意有点歪歪扭扭的木腿。

Sam说：“这实际上是一台肩部按摩椅，就像机场里的那种。Cas——Dean和我前几天买了一台，我一直在改造它。”

“你是说改残了？”Dean说。

Sam瞪了他一眼，没再理他。继而转过身对Cas说道：“你看，要是你跨坐在这个椅子上，然后你可以俯身向前，靠在这个带衬垫的位置。这玩意没有靠背，没有扶手，那就不会打到你的翅膀，但我想你在这上面可以比高脚凳更放松。你可以往前靠着休息，要是你愿意，甚至可以打个盹。基本上这就像是用牛仔的方式坐在普通椅子上，但设计得更好，而且加了衬垫。我把前面的部分重新做了一下，并且加高了椅子腿，这样就能离地面远一点。那么你的翼尖就不会戳到地板上了。你想上去试试吗？”

Cas走过去，抬起一条腿，慢慢跨过椅面。他每一步都非常小心，就像上一回对待高脚凳一样。所有人，包括Cas，全都留意看着他折断的翅膀。

翅膀轻轻松松，什么也没碰到。翅膀完全安然无恙。Cas完全坐了上去，接着，慢慢地，他靠在有衬垫的那个部分，放松下来。

不久他就更放松了。

“要是有什么地方不对，我可以改。”Sam说道，“如果你要别的什么我也可以把她再改一改。另外，我还做了些额外的小玩意。”他又拽出些看上去更奇怪的小木片，Dean说道：“哇，你还造了些小变种来凑成一队？”

Sam又狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他说：“好吧，要知道，Dean，我 _做_ 了些东西而不是只在塔吉特买了几张现成的凳子了事。所以，就是 _这样_ 。总之，Cas，这些只是些粗糙的半成品，我们可以以后再把它们固定好。但我是这样想的，把它们加在前面。这一个可以当作托盘或是桌子，你可以在上面读书或是别的什么，这东西可以用来垫着下巴，要是你想把头低下，还有这一个可以用来放咖啡杯——”

“或是啤酒。”Dean插了进来，“Sam，我们真得提高一下你的木工技能。你知道的，有种东西叫‘水准’——”

“它太完美了。”Cas打断了他们的话，“Sam，这真是 _太舒服_ 了。”他闭上眼睛，有那么一会儿他只是坐在那里，闭着双眼，靠在椅子上，他的脚放松地垂了下来。他把双手放在那个小小的下巴托上，让他的下巴靠在手上。“我可以 _放松_ 一下，”他睁开眼睛又说道：“我能放松一下，而我的翅膀什么也碰不到。Sam…… _谢谢_ 。”

他又闭上眼，放松地叹了口气。

Dean看着Sam的眼睛，嘴巴无声地动着——“干得好”。

事实上，Sam简直做得 _太棒了_ 。事实上，能看到Castiel特么 _整个人_ 都放松了，有这样的变化，简直 _不能再好了_ 。

不过，这话打死了Dean也不会说出口的。

Sam只是笑笑。他又说道：“我觉得是时候让电影之夜再度开始了。那么……Sarah，在这儿的最后一个晚上，看看电影如何？”

“听起来 _挺不错_ 。”Sarah说。

Cas的眼睛睁开了。“也许可以看迷路的动物？”

Dean和Sam全都笑了起来，对视了一眼。Dean说：“哦，你是说 _这一片_ ？”——他冲Cas挥了挥“一猫二狗三分亲”的DVD，颇得意地对Sam加上一句：“你还记得我在 _塔吉特_ 买了这个？Sam，就是 _这样_ 。”

这就是Cas似乎相当痴迷的电影——关于迷路动物的儿童电影。 _儿童_ -电影……那肯定无聊透顶。但Cas想看，突然之间它就成了所有人最爱的电影。（“我好想看这个片子，Cas。想死了都。”Sarah坚持说。“我也是。”Sam说。“我把它列入单子里已经好久了。”Dean说。）

他们开始把一切安排妥当，把Cas新的“观影椅”拖到电视机前。

“还有件事。”Sam突然说道，他把最后一块“变种”家俱拖了过来，那是一张奇怪的加了衬垫的木头椅子，看上去像是已经被“设计”过（如果你能用这个词形容的话）以用来配着正好能放在Cas的椅子边上。

Sam说：“它两边都能用，Cas。它是用来，这么说吧，如果有谁需要坐在你旁边，比如他们正在替你换绷带或者照料你的翅膀。或者，我想Meg也能坐在那里。”

“你为 _Meg_ _做了个地儿？”_ Cas说着，他的眼睛睁大了，“Sam，谢谢。”

“Meg或者……谁都可以，是啊。”Sam不动声色地说。“好吧，各位，请就坐！”

Dean从来都不太确信接下去发生了什么。看起来明显今晚Sarah应该坐在Cas身边的那个小椅子上。因为，好吧，看起来Sarah和Cas最近感情不错，而且这是Sarah在这里的最后一个晚上，也许Cas在看电影的时候会需要医护人员的照料或是别的什么。但突然Sam把Meg丢到Dean的怀里，不知怎么的就把他推进Cas旁边那张摇摇晃晃的小椅子里头。

然后Sam和Sarah就齐齐准备爆米花去了。Dean被困在那里抱着Meg，后者立刻蜷缩起来，打起呼噜。

结果呢，把一只正在打呼噜的猫弃之不顾， _就这样_ 走开似乎有点儿困难。这看上去未免也太过粗鲁，完全没有礼貌或者别的啥。总之，Dean只能暂时乖乖地呆在那小小的椅子上，把Meg抱在腿上，想着这不过就一会儿，等Sarah做完爆米花一回来他就能换个位子。但接着电影就开始了，Sam和Sarah不知怎的一起坐到沙发上去了，而且Sam不知犯什么蠢，居然只做了两碗爆米花，结果Sam和Sarah必须分享同一碗，而Dean和Cas就得分着吃另一碗。

“Sam，”Dean抱怨着，“碗不够。”

“抱歉，”Sam说，“我忘了。可能我太习惯只做两碗。”他把一大把爆米花塞进嘴里，按下了播放键。

然后是时候Cas伸展一下他的翅膀或是什么别的该死的东西，然后Dean只知道他正坐在小椅子上，Cas的右翼舒服地垂在他的肩膀上，而Dean仍然抱着打呼噜的小Meg，而Cas正一会儿摸摸Meg，一会儿拿走所有Dean的爆米花。

这其实……该死的，感觉真好。（除了Cas把所有的爆米花全都吃光了。）

不管怎样，电影开始播放了。当它一开始播放，Dean就明白为什么Castiel对这部片子那么感兴趣。这是关于三只迷路的动物，确实是部蠢蠢的儿童电影，没错，但……

这是关于三只动物，而它们 _并不是同一种动物_ 。

两只狗，和一只猫。

 _两只狗，和一只猫_ 。两只动物是同一种族的，而另一只则完全是 _不同的异类_ 。而它们是朋友。

它们迷路了，它们在设法找到回家的路。

两只狗和那只猫几乎亲密无间，总是在一起。当然了，它们时不时会分开——那只该死的苯猫居然想翻过瀑布，狗狗们狂吠着，简直要疯了。有一只甚至跳进瀑布想要救她；在电影快结束的时候，那只笨拙的金毛寻回犬掉进了一个洞里，情形看上去真的很不妙。但它们总能找回对方，总是努力着帮着彼此。它们总是粘在一起，不畏艰险，同甘共苦，一路走回家。

看着那部愚蠢的儿童电影，Dean觉得自己的眼睛不知怎的出现了好几次视力问题。每一次他都能感到Cas的翼尖小翅在他的肩膀上收紧，而Cas只是一直不停地吃掉Dean的爆米花。

 

 

△△△

 

 

第二天拂晓，Cas出现在Sarah面前的时候拿着那个装着一袋袋饼干的盒子。他们全都站在外头清晨寒冷的空气中，Cas披着一条宽宽的毯子，瑟瑟发抖，而Sarah正把最后的东西装上她的斯巴鲁。

Sarah瞄了一眼盒子，困惑不已。Dean很快地解释道：“Cas很担心你可能会挨饿，所以他觉得你也许需要每十分钟吃一块饼干。”Sarah差点笑起来，但她打开盒子看了一眼，意识那里头究竟有多少饼干——她几乎哭了出来。

她对Castiel连声道谢，把那盒饼干匆忙塞进斯巴鲁的副驾座上，转身就给Cas一个大大的拥抱（非常小心的拥抱——只靠着他的右边，并且只抱着他的脖子，这样就不会伤到折断的翅膀）。

她甚至在他脸上轻吻了一下。Cas用双手和 _一只翅膀_ 拥抱了她，他用翅膀紧紧环绕着她。过了一会儿，他不情愿地放开她，说道：“我欠你太多了，Sarah。不仅仅是饼干。”

“你什么都不欠我的。”她告诉他，拍拍他的翅膀，“我很高兴能帮上忙。”

Sam说的是——“要是你把饼干都吃完的话，这里还有些三明治。”他拿出一堆包装整齐的三明治，看起来几乎就和饼干一样多。

“伙计们，这都能喂饱我 _好几周_ 了。”Sarah把三明治放进饼干盒，紧紧地抱住Sam。“谢谢，Sam。谢谢 _大家_ ！真是太感谢了！”

“呃，我能拿得出手的就是油钱了，”Dean说着，往Sarah的斯巴鲁里丢了好几张20元的钞票。（他知道如果他以正常方式给她这些20元，那她肯定要拒绝的，所以他干脆丢进车里。）“我也能有个拥抱吗？”

Dean确实得到了一个拥抱，非常完美，大大方方的拥抱。

虽然他很确信这不 _百分百_ 像她刚刚拥抱Sam的那样用力，时间那样长。

（爆米花那事儿也许开始有点道理了）

“给我打电话，”Sarah一边对Sam说着，一边爬上驾驶席。她发动引擎，把车窗摇下来，继续说道：“每天都给我打电话，Sam。我是说，关于Cas的翅膀。如果你对绷带有任何疑问或者，你知道的，如果有什么问题。那么，嗯，保持联系，好吗？”

“嗯。”Sam说：“没问题，我会打电话。我是说，关于翅膀，还有绷带。”

“还有，Cas，”Sarah说着，从车窗里探出头来，“你知道我会回来的，对吧？一月中旬，和Mac一道。像我保证过的那样，那些钉 _都会_ 取出来，Cas，而你也就能摆脱绷带了，你很快就能动动那只翅膀，比你想的要快。你等着瞧。”

最后她又说道：“Dean，你得让把天使包严实点，他看起来很冷。”

“遵命，女士。”Dean说着。一分钟后她开走了，两个猎人和那天使一道站在寒风中，目送她离开。

Dean照着命令把天使裹得更紧些，他尽可能用毯子把Cas重新包了个紧。Cas似乎根本没注意到，他只是看着斯巴鲁远去。事实上，他们全都像是被定住了，就站在那里看着斯巴鲁沿着长长的车道开出去，转过拐角，消失在大路上。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

 _A_ _/N –_ _啊~~~别了，Sarah！_

_但是她会回来的！:)_

_关于Sam/Sarah，我真的 **毫无** 计划，但它就是开始向着那个方向移动。我就是让角色按照他们的意愿去动。希望你对此不介意。_

_下一章在周五，很快会有更大的阴谋。但我希望给这些男孩子们，还有Cas先有些宁静的时光——他们能找到的平静。请告诉我你是怎么想的！我很爱听到你们的想法！_

 

 

_____  
_

_[不愧是史上最慢燃……Dean你就继续迟钝下去吧……]_


	12. 暴风雨

 

 

 _A/N –_ _这章会有点长。对对对，这个Fic绝对会超过20章的。（我估计出的Fic长度总是最小值，你们中的一些人已经注意到了）。_

△△△

 

 

Dean突然想到，也许他是时候回到自己的房间睡觉了。

Cas现在有Meg陪在身边，他就不会孤单了，对吧？现在Cas可以自由地离开他自己的房间，不再被困在那里了。还有，Cas现在睡得很好，也许如果没有Dean在旁边他能睡得更好。而且……Cas也许想有些私人空间，也许……他也许想要个他自己的房间或者别的什么……

还有……好吧……通常男人是不应该手拉手睡在一起的。

那些Cas仍在努力弄明白的“人类通常的行为准则”。他曾对Dean提过一回，在怀俄明那会儿。

所以Dean把他的床垫拖回自己的房间。他感到有些不情愿，这有点古怪。但不知怎么的，他仍很确信 _显然_ 他应该要这么做。要不然可怜的Cas肯定会被搞混，产生错误的想法，这对他可就一点也不好了。

结果到了第二天，确保Cas在地堡 _其它_ 地方，都能舒舒服服地坐上一整天这一件事突然就变得 _尤为_ 重要。所以Dean又跑了趟塔吉特，买了两张高高的，方便吧台使用的桌子，一张给厨房用，一张放在图书室。他甚至还搞到了一张高高的打稿台，要是Cas想要找个地方写点什么，做个笔记或别的什么，这就可以派上用场了。另外Dean还额外买了不止一张（一共 _四张_ ）高脚凳，确保Cas能随便想坐哪就坐哪。

其中一张凳子放在木工车间，Dean时不时会在那里修修补补。有一张放在Impala旁，Dean常常在那辆车上花了不少时间。还有一张在壁炉附近，就在沙发边上，Dean喜欢拿上瓶啤酒，窝在那儿。

第四张凳子最终被放在了Dean的房间。以防有人也许会在某个时候进来，也许在晚上或是什么时候，需要坐的地方。

 

 

△△△

 

 

那天晚上Sam建议再看一部电影。结果Dean又坐到Cas身边，又抱着Meg。再一次，Sam又忘了做足够的爆米花。

Cas的右翼就像上次那样伸过Dean的肩膀。当电影开始播放（Dean被动物片迷住了，现在他们在看“猪宝贝”，一部关于牧羊猪的电影）， _再一次_ ，Dean注意到让翅膀像这样展开着靠在他身上真是 _太_ 舒服了，一方面，这让他非常温暖。另一方面，翅膀闻起来真是太他妈赞了。

Dean和Sam和Sarah之前都注意到Cas的羽毛带着某种令他们着迷，甚至是愉悦的感觉。通常这种绵软的感觉相当微弱，但此时，随着羽翼在他身边展开，羽毛的气息突然把Dean团团围住，如此强烈，以至于Dean开始安静地，一点点深呼吸，就想弄明白究竟是什么让它闻起来如此之好。

这有点像是在户外，山里的气息，他判断着，或者，像风吹过树梢。或是风吹过野地里的青草。可能还有点野花。对了……在开阔的草场上的野花，在山顶，风吹着它们。远处有鸟在叫……鸟群飞过头顶……

_[对……我只是想吐槽。。。我先译了这段，然后才想到Dean这个文盲应该不能组织这样的文字，于是就有了上面那段。。。这就像是在野外，群山之间。也许，有如微风掠过树梢。或是它轻抚过野地里的嫩草，也许还带着野花的芬芳。对……在草地上盛开着的野花，在山顶，风轻柔地穿过它们。鸟在远处呢喃……群鸟掠过青空……]_

Dean发现自己的手指正顺着羽毛抚摸着。只需要把手伸到肩膀上，翅膀就靠在那儿，轻轻地摸它一下。它摸起来真是该死的柔软，丝一般光滑冰凉。

电影终于结束，Sam走开去给Sarah打电话。（他每天都打电话给她讨论“翅膀的进展”。他就去打电话了。）

Dean想也许Cas还想多看点，也许来点电视节目或是别的什么。他起身拿到遥控器，找看看有什么好看的。最终他找到了一个自然节目。但当他又坐回那个小小的椅子上，把Meg抱到他的腿上时，他发现Cas这会儿让羽翼在他们之间垂下，而不是让它靠在Dean的肩膀上。Cas那些巨大的飞羽向后倾斜，几乎与地面平行，这样一来，翅膀的巨大弯曲处垂下来几乎靠在了Dean的膝盖上。不过Dean已经用右手抚摸着Meg，所以他换了左手开始抚摸翅膀。他的手指只是轻轻沿着飞羽滑下，享受着它们柔软如丝的手感。尽可能顺着每根羽毛的轮廓滑过，接着沿着纤细的小翼羽轻柔地勾画出它们的轮廓，然后用手沿着羽翼上缘，抚过排列整齐的光滑的小羽毛。

最后，他才注意到那些小羽毛像是有点蓬了起来，比之前似乎又高了一点。Dean瞥了Cas一眼，发现他根本没在看电视。Cas的眼睛眯上了，他的脸显得很放松——他的脑袋也靠在Sam做的下巴托上了。

而他的呼吸变得缓慢，手也似乎完全不会动了。

他一定是睡着了。

Dean悄悄地把手从翅膀上挪开。

Cas的双眼立刻睁开了。他瞥了Dean一眼。

“你可以继续这么做。”Cas说，“如果你愿意。”

“以为你睡着了。”Dean说。

“我只是让眼睛休息一下。”

“哦，”Dean说，“好吧，那么。你不介意？这不会把你的羽毛弄乱或是咋？”

Cas只是说道：“我不介意。”但他凝视着Dean的眼睛好一会儿，那种Castiel式的，时间稍长的凝视。只是那些平静，坚定，近乎冷漠的凝视……像是Cas在研究他。Castiel那种经典的凝视经常会让Dean怀疑他是不是对他们之间的谈话漏掉了什么。

Dean真不是那种过度分析的人，但他早已注意到这些……好吧，有时候，与Cas的“瞬间”。多年来，这种奇怪的瞬间一直存在。

确实很奇怪。那些Castiel的瞬间。

很好……但是也……太……

Cas没再说什么。他转过头又去看电视，安静冷漠，一如既往。但他轻轻地把翅膀推到Dean的手边。

Dean又开始抚摸翅膀，他们俩就这样继续看电视。

过了几分钟，Cas的眼睛又慢慢眯上了。

在电视节目剩下的时间里，差不多有半个小时，Dean坐在那儿不觉自顾笑着。他觉得自己有点像开了家动物-按摩诊所，因为Meg在他腿上大打呼噜，而Cas则无比放松，昏昏欲睡，看起来几乎都要流口水了，就只是因为Dean正抚摸着他的翅膀。Dean自己也有点闹不清电视里究竟在演什么了，他就坐在那里，右手抚摸着Meg，左手抚摸着Cas的翅膀，一边打量着Cas的脸，一边听着他缓慢，放松的呼吸声。

这可能感觉很奇怪。但并没有。这事实上感觉很好。这 _真的_ 感觉非常棒，像这样，知道他能做些什么让Cas感觉很好。

而且，这么说吧，这事是被允许的。因为这只是一只翅膀。关于翅膀又没有什么规定。

[丁我看你要骗自己到啥时候……]

 

 

△△△

 

 

那个星期他们几乎每一天都在看电影，要不就是看电视节目，Cas总是在他的观影椅上舒舒服服的，Dean则总是坐在他身边。Cas总是把他的翅膀要不就伸展着搭在Dean的肩膀上，要不就垂在他们之间Dean能摸得到的地方。Sam总是和他们在一起（虽然他做爆米花时老忘了该多做一碗），但偶尔他和Sarah关于翅膀的讨论花了太长时间，他就错过了某些节目。显然，关于Cas的翅膀，他与Sarah可是有很多话要说。

当然了，电视上有很多关于圣诞节的特别节目。圣诞节特么快到了，只剩一星期了。

通常，Dean对圣诞节总是有点犹豫。这是那些不那么好伺侯的家庭假日之一，很容易引起，好吧，家庭情感危机。而且，Dean从来也不知道与圣诞节有关的话题啥时候会引发Cas对于发生在两千年之前的事究竟真相如何来点意想不到（而且通常是令人不安的）的揭露。（至今为止最令人着迷的大概是——“我有时候纳闷，Balthazar是不是并非与Mary交谈的最佳人选。他的剧本真的很离谱。”）

但Dean就是忍不住想让Cas看看那些经典的圣诞动画片，结果他们花了好几个晚上，把其中一些经典老片又看了一轮。

结果，Cas对“圣诞怪杰”的真实性有点怀疑。（“但是Dean，他的心脏怎么可能只有四分之一大？实在太小了。从心血管的角度上来看，那肯定特别不健康。”）[注：该片的主角他的心脏只有正常人的四分之一大，堪称心胸狭窄。]而在“红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫”的下半部分，他变得心事重重。（“我还在想着那不合适的玩具，”他稍后解释道。）但或多或少，他看起来像是挺喜欢它们。所以，圣诞节前两天，Dean出于好奇心爆棚——也许是有点不太明智——决定看看Cas会怎么评价“生活多美好”[注：1946年的电影，Meg把Cas称为Clarence就源于此]。正好在那特别的晚上，这部片子在18个不同的频道上轮番播放。

但当他们一打开电视，Sam就犯了策略上的错误，他本想播放影片，结果输错了遥控器上的数字，天气频道一闪而过。“等等，Sam，”Cas说道，“倒回去。”他让Sam回到天气频道上去。电视里播放着更多糟糕的新闻——更多飓风，更多暴风雨，更多洪水。

在加州北部，野火突然爆发肆虐。

他们全都看着，好几分钟沉默不语。

 _该死_ ，Dean想， _这天气真是越来越糟了_ 。

_该死的世界，就不能撑一会儿，你就不能自个儿再多坚持一会儿？仅仅就再多几个月？_

Cas突然说道：“我估计有两个空气精灵，三个水精灵，和一个火精灵。”他仍坐在他那张观影椅上，双手放在下巴托上，双手合十，他的下巴就搁手上休息。他皱着眉头研究着屏幕上的地图，又说道：“精灵通常的活动范围不会遍布整个星球，或多或少，它们更倾向于只呆在一个范围内。就像岩浆先生那样。它们有一个类似家园的区域，在那里它们会觉得更舒服。所以我们看到的这一切更像是几个不同的精灵造成的结果。”

“那么……为什么是两个空气，三个水和一个火？”Sam问道。

“嗯，首先是看这些事情发生的位置，看它们是如何成群出现的。”Cas说道。他从椅子上下来，走到电视屏幕前，指着现在在屏幕上出现的一张地图——过去一个月内的飓风路径图。Cas说：“比如，这些飓风全都始于相同的地方，很可能是空气精灵。大概控制它的力量就在佛罗里达南部某个地方；看，它们一开始全都是热带风暴，突然加速变成了飓风，路径也随之改变，不就是在它们经过佛罗里达南部的时候？”Cas停了一会儿，又说道：“我怀疑无论是什么在控制着它，也许就在那里喂它灵魂——为了它牺牲了人类。因为每一次它靠近那片地区，佛罗里达南部，风暴就更强大有力，看到了吗？而且同时，它的方向也随之改变。”

屏幕上的地图换成了一张北美全境地图，它显示了现在所有正在肆虐的诡异天气变化，天气预报员正在它前面生动地向观众介绍。Cas完全无视上面那家伙所说的内容，他说道：“另一个空气精灵可能就在大陆中部制造巨型风暴，看，就在这里。暴风雨，暴风雪。我想这全是同一个空气精灵，因为，你瞧它们是如何聚集的，而且，你可以注意到在某一段特定时间内只会有一个风暴发生。另外，在这里——”Cas指着芝加哥——“显然，这一个，在五大湖区的淡水精灵之一已经苏醒——顺便一说，其它每个湖里都有一个——而这一个淡水精灵就住在密西西比河。还有一个盐水精灵沿着西海岸行进。”Cas直起腰来，往后退了一步，说道：“顺便一说，盐水精灵相当强大，所以这一个格外令人不安。尤其是太平洋精灵，它们有着如此数量庞大的元素可供驱使。而现在……还有个火精灵。”

他停了下来。

Dean想不到该说什么好。他满脑子全是—— _这太糟了，这糟透了_ 。

Sam也沉默不语。有那么一会儿房间里只有新闻播音员兴奋地报道着关于新爆发的野火。

Cas说：“这真是看起来不妙。尽管在锡安已经让一个空气精灵逃脱了束缚，但现在已经有更多的精灵涉及到此事中。”

Sam慢慢地说着：“你觉得是恶魔召唤出这些精灵吗？就像上一回在怀俄明发生的那样？”那时候有两个恶魔和两个天使合力唤醒了熔岩先生，但事实上所有的召唤，符咒都是由恶魔完成的。

“要是说火精灵的话，也许有可能，”Castiel说道，“通常恶魔有能力控制熔岩精灵与火精灵。但这倒不是说那些精灵本性邪恶——那是因为地狱就经常有火和岩浆，用来，好吧，用作装饰。时间一长，大部分恶魔就学会了如何诱使这两种精灵。如何强迫它们，为他们所用。但空气和水精灵就是另一回事了。水精灵很难配合，它们极具力量，但很难说服它们去做任何事，无论你是天使还是恶魔。它们就是非常固执己见，武断又有点喜怒无常。想要接近它们需要在特定月相之下，特定潮汐。空气精灵就比较容易对付——至少对天使而言吧，但无论如何，恶魔是不行的。天使生来就容易吸引空气精灵。我们自己也算是天空的造物，因为，当然了，对于我们来说都——”

Cas突然停了下来。

几分钟过去了。

“——能够飞翔。”Cas继续说道，声音和之前一模一样，像是下定决心装作他未曾有丝毫犹豫。“空气精灵似乎对能飞翔的造物都很友好。事实上它们只会和能飞的造物交谈。而且，如果你能飞，要捕捉精灵的魂魄完全轻松之极，它们就是‘一小片天空’。”

然后Castiel完全沉默了。

那句“如果你能飞”像是在房间内回响。

“啊……”Dean说。

“有道理。”Sam说。

他们都沉默了，这个小小的停顿有几分尴尬。Cas就这样盯着电视，完全不动声色。

Cas又继续平稳地说了下去，他的声音完全没有变化，“无论如何，我们总得为此做点什么。尤其是自从越来越多的精灵被召唤出来用以驱使它们的力量。很明显在这些事件有一个总体规划，但我猜每一个精灵都分别被某个在它那一区域的人所控制着，某个接近那些精灵的人。”

“那就意味着一个网？”Dean说道，“一个驱使精灵们的……网络……放牧人？精灵-牛仔？”

Cas点点头，“也许是恶魔，天使，或甚至可能是人类。很显然，要说谁是整个组织者，Ziphius的上级是最有可能的。”

“精灵国王？”Sam问道，“或者我猜，也有可能是皇后。”

“精灵女王和她的牛仔们。”Dean总结道。

Cas点点头，“没错。”他犹豫了一会儿又说道：“Dean，Sam。我们得马上去迈阿密，看看我们能对飓风做点什么。它们现在造成的损害最大，而实际上要解放空气精灵并不难——你看过Crowley很轻易就做到了。你只需要找到那一片天空，放它自由。我们只需要找出当地的牛仔。”他看了看Dean，“我们得马上去佛罗里达，我们所有人。”

“Cas，你得先痊愈，”Dean说着，突然意识到他绕来绕去，到现在都没对Cas说清楚—— _Cas_ _已经无法坐进Impala了。_ Cas根本 _不可能_ 与Sam和Dean一同旅行。更别提有关“你不能让人在公共场合看见你”这事儿了，Cas对于不能进城已算是勉强接受……但Dean从未真正让Cas知道这意味着他 _不能再帮着一同猎魔了_ 。

这有点尴尬。Dean清清嗓子又说：“我们哪也不去，除非你完全康复。”

Cas回过头看了Dean一眼，皱着眉头，“Dean，这很重要。Ziphius和Calcariel，以及，嗯，那个女王，她们试图用岩浆精灵彻底毁灭北美操纵结果失败了，但明显她们正试图操纵其它精灵。”

Dean说：“我知道，但……嗯。它还是相当缓慢不是吗？力量并没有一下子变得很强？而且，嗯，你看，我和Sam正想着……”Dean往Sam那边递了个恳求的眼神，“嗯，暂时别去管这些，假日快到了，你懂的，稍微休息一会儿？”

“哦……我猜那就……好吧，我想……”Cas说着，看起来相当犹豫。“但，我们很快就会去佛罗里达？过完你的假期后？我们不该拖延太久了。”

Sam清了清嗓子，迟疑地说道：“你知道，Cas…… _实际上_ 我们在想，Cas，也许你能呆在这里，甚至 _过完_ 这个假期后，再 _多_ 休息一段时间。因为你的翅膀需要多休息。而且，嗯……也许我们俩，Dean和我 _会去_ 佛罗里达，而你可以在这里，替我们守着。”

“是啊，”Dean说道：“事实上我们会需要你在这里做一些调查。在图书室里查阅资料。”

Cas慢慢从电视机旁转过身，面对着Dean。

他看了看Dean，又看了看Sam，目光又回到Dean脸上。

Cas轻声说道：“你不带我去。”

“啊，呃，”Dean现在的声音有点发颤，“Cas,这只是……我们想得等你 _完全_ 康复了。力量也都恢复了。”

Cas只是凝视着他。

接着Cas扭过头，转向右肩看着他那只完好无损的翅膀，他把翅膀稍微张开了点，凝视着它。

“我的翅膀……”他说：“是因为我的翅膀。是不是。即使左翼痊愈了……它们仍然……它们……”

他没有说完。下半句可能是——“ _它们太大了_ ”或“ _它们太奇怪了_ ”，或者是，“ _它们不合适_ ……”

或只是： _它们是个麻烦_ 。

他只是站在那里，凝视着他的翅膀。他那可爱的，美丽之极，光彩夺目的翅膀。那糟心的有如一只悲伤的小狗般的神情又浮现在Castiel的脸上。

Dean跳了起来，走了几步凑到Cas身边，这样他就能抚摸着Cas的翅膀。他说着，轻轻往翅膀上拍了几下，“Cas，这只是暂时的。只要你一恢复能力，很快你就能把它们放回以太层，对吧？你很快就可以能力满满，对吧？只要你完全康复了？”

Cas犹豫了一会儿。刚开始那种悲伤小狗般的神情突然消失了，完全抹去了，他的脸上像是罩上了层冷冷的面具。虽然Cas不知怎的有点难以直视Dean的眼睛。

“当然，以太层。”Cas说着。他又转过去看电视，边说道：“对。那时候我就能把翅膀放回以太层。到了那时候我就又能帮你们了。当然，只需要一点时间让力量恢复，但，没错。它……它是个很好的计划，Dean。”

Dean忍不住注意到，话虽如此，Cas的右翼从他的手下滑开，突然 _紧紧地_ 收拢，靠在Cas的背上。而现在Dean懂得，右翼似乎能以另一种方式散发出Cas的心情。

如此紧张收拢的翅膀表示Cas正忧心忡忡。

“我们 _会_ 让你恢复能力的，Cas，”Dean说道。他伸出手，又友好地拍了拍翅膀，把他的手放在翅膀的“手腕”处，那巨大的骨头连接的地方，用力捏了捏，以示鼓励。“你还在恢复中，给它点时间。这会儿让我们坐下，来吧，来看电影。”

 _而接下来整整两小时，我会好好抚摸你的翅膀_ 。Dean心里想。任何事，只要能让Cas感觉好点。

Cas冲他露出微弱的笑容，几乎都不像是在笑。他慢慢地回到观影椅上。Sam终于把电视转回十八个频道之一，找到一部刚从开头放映的 _生活多美好_ 。但只过了一会儿，剧情只是刚刚开始，Castiel就说他觉得有点累了。也许太累了，今晚不合适再看电影了，他说。他的折断的那只翅膀感到有点痛。他说。也许他得早点回去睡觉，他说。接着他就回床上去了。

Dean叹了口气。长长的，缓慢地叹息。

 _有时候，生活就是不美好_ ——他想。

“还想看电影吗？”Sam安静地问道。

“一点也不想了。”Dean说着，又叹了口气。从他那小小的凳子上站起来，拿起遥控器关掉电视。“该死，Sam，最终会没事的，对吧？对吧？？”

“是，”Sam的音调有点不太确定，“绝对是。”

“他还在学着适应，”Dean说着，双手撑着胯，盯着地板思考着，“他还是有点受不了。他的翅膀三周前才刚被打断，他仍然不怎么相信他会痊愈。但骨头已经 _接回去了_ ，Sam，Cas甚至都不知道Mac干得有多棒。骨头会愈合的，然后他就能恢复力量，然后他就能把翅膀送走，他就可以再坐进Impala了。这只需要几个月。然后我们就可以一起出发，我们可以对付所有的精灵。这很简单。Cas自己都说过这很简单。”

Dean感到如果他能足够坚定地说出来，他几乎就能说服自己，这一切真的都会发生。他继续说道：“我们可以毁掉那些类似一片-天空的事情，释放所有的精灵，对付Ziphius的上司。然后到了夏天我们就可以放个假，整个夏天躺着啥也不干，喝喝啤酒，看看电影，你和我和Cas，也许我们可以去野炊，而且，嘿！我们应该邀请Sarah出去一起野炊！”

Dean停了一会儿。Sam只是坐在那里看着他，看起来有点不敢相信，但Dean能在自己的脑海里清楚地看到这一切：夏季野炊，也许还有汉堡和热狗，也许做烧烤架，就在地堡后头的野地里；或者，也许他们会造个火塘，或是什么特别酷的东西；而Cas已经完全恢复如常，健壮如牛，也许，甚至有那么一次，他会 _真正_ 开怀大笑， _再也_ 不会有那种该死的伤心狗狗的表情。也许Sarah也会在场。大家围坐在火塘周围，每个人都在欢笑。

Dean在脑海里想象着，忍不住微笑起来，因为在他那小小的白日梦中，每个人看起来都他妈的太高兴了。

“这个计划如何？”Dean问着，仍然微笑着。

“很棒的计划，Dean。”Sam马上回答道。不知为什么，他并没有笑。

 

 

△△△

 

 

第二天早晨Dean清醒过来，决意要让每个人都过好圣诞节，尤其是Cas。这很明显，Cas需要能振奋起来，而今天是圣诞前夜。毕竟他们已经决定好要过个真正的圣诞节！

但当然了，这样就意味着要来趟最后关头的采购之旅。“男人们的购物”，也就是说——在圣诞前夜，最后的时刻，出门溜达一圈，买齐所有礼物。事实上，男人们的圣诞采购绝对都是这样完成的。Dean把他的计划向Sam描述了一番，Sam立刻举双手赞成。

他们稍微拖了一会儿才出发（有些事得预先计划好，也得写好杂货店购物清单，诸如此类的），Sam和Dean直到中午才出的门。驱车前往内布拉斯加州黑斯廷斯的商店得开上一整个小时，而日落是在五点钟，这样他们就只剩几小时能大肆采购，再赶回来做顿丰盛的圣诞前夜晚餐。两小时用于圣诞购物，包括食品杂货以及一棵圣诞树。时间绰绰有余！

出门的时候Dean告诉Cas，“我们会给你带回一棵真正的圣诞树，Cas，你喜欢不！日落前后就会回来，好不？”Cas点点头，他们就出发了。

Sam和Dean到了黑斯廷斯，在几家商店里随意逛了逛买了点礼物，就去杂货店买东西，又买了些酒。最后就轮到那棵树了。Dean决意至少这一次要搞到棵真正的圣诞树，但对于拖到最后一分钟才来选购的人来说，圣诞树就没有多少可选余地了（显然大部分人早在圣诞前夜 _之前_ 就买好了他们的圣诞树，尽管Dean无法理解为什么会有人提前那么长时间就买好）。所以这颇费了点时间，但最终Dean在沃尔玛后头一个没啥人的小圣诞树销售点找到了一棵足够好的小树。在Sam的协力下，他把那棵树绑在Impala的车顶上。这又费了点时间，天色渐黑，日落已近，但Dean感到非常高兴。

他们刚要从卖树的停车场开出来，Dean的电话就响了。

是Cas。“你不应该回到这里，”他突然就这么说道，连声招呼都没打。“你和Sam该直接往北走，现在马上。”

“啥？”

“我一直在看天气频道，Dean，暴风雪就要来了，它看起来像是那些坏家伙之一。似乎今天早上它突然出现在科罗拉多上空，然后就加速成长。它直接往堪萨斯来了，而且移动速度很快。它现在正越过堪萨斯边界，大约四小时内就能到达这里。它产生大量积雪。”Cas又加上一句，“我相信你的车在雪地里并不好开，Dean。我在怀俄明学到过一点这方面的知识。你需要另一种类型的车辆，以及另一种雪地里专用的轮胎。”

“我们会没事的，Cas。就只剩一小时路程了。”

“Dean，这场风暴真的很令人担忧。我想它是空气精灵，我强烈建议你该往北走。 _直接_ 往北开，离开它的路径。”

“这可是圣诞前夜，Cas，”Dean毫不动摇。此刻Sam皱着眉看着他，Dean又继续说道：“我们绝不会让你一个人留在那里。马上就到。”

“Dean，你不应该担心我。你应该 _向_ 北——”

“你说得越多，就让我变得越慢，Cas。很快了，回见。”

Cas恼怒地叹了口气，挂断了电话。

Dean把手机丢到座椅上，把事情经过向Sam说了一遍，他调头上了大路，离开黑斯廷斯。

“该死，Cas的意思是它是暴风雪精灵？”Sam问道，“他觉得是那个空气精灵在制造暴风雪？”

“对！”

Sam想了一会儿。“暴风雪通常带来大量积雪，而不是雷电，对吧？”

“没有雷电，”Dean说道，“但雪量惊人，如果我没记错的话。所以我们得在下雪之前回到地堡。Cas说它现在还在堪萨斯西部，大概在四小时之内还不会到达，所以我们时间还够。”

“是啊，只需要开一小时，”Sam说道，“就一小时而已，天气能变得多坏？”他们全都看了看天空，天色相当晴朗，应该说特别晴朗。蔚蓝的天空，飘着几片云。

但Dean感到 _有点_ 担心。不过往北走，把Castiel抛在身后显然绝对不行，所以Dean只能往南开，越快越好。

当他们向南飞驰，靠近内布拉斯加州和堪萨斯州的边界时，天空变得阴云密布。风开始卷起落在地上的叶子，打着旋掠过路面。天空变得更加阴暗，越来越阴沉，越来越暗。几乎呈现一种怪异的墨绿色。

“太阳已经下山了吗？”Dean问道。

“不，”Sam紧张地回答，“这才四点。应该再过一小时才是日落。”

“最好有谁去和太阳说一声，”Dean说着，想开个玩笑，但他这会儿却没感到有多好笑。Sam打开收音机，他们全都安静地听着电台报道着一场引人注目暴风雪，正“前所未有”地加速中。显然，风暴在一小时内就会袭来。堪萨斯北部地区全都发出了“恶劣天气”警报。

但他们只剩三十英里了！只要半小时！Dean真是把车速提到极快，路面仍很干燥，驾驶条件也没问题，所以他驱使着它，往南一路咆哮而去。很快他们就越过州界，向黎巴嫩逼近。现在只剩下很短的路程了，但紧接着，旋转的雪花自天而降，一团团雪花飞舞着，仅仅五分钟，目力所及之处全都充斥着越来越厚的雪团，在Impala的大灯照射下疯狂地翻滚着，Dean几乎都看不清前路了。雪开始覆盖路面，风变得更加强劲，有时，当特别猛烈的阵风吹向它的侧面，Impala甚至会被带着转向，偏离路线。

但他们还是成功抵达黎巴嫩。当他们沿着镇子的中线开过黎巴嫩的小市中心时，Dean听到Sam松了口气。

“几乎都已经到家了，”Dean说着，“要是不行我们都能从这里走回去。”

“对啊，我们会没事的！唷，那时候我还真是担心了一会儿。”

他们全都开始放松下来。只剩几英里了！但接着Impala突然打滑。然后又滑了一下。地上的雪已经有一英寸厚了，而Impala开始变得飘忽不定，令人不安，它像鱼尾般左右摆动，忽地滑向一侧，轮胎一会儿抓地，一会儿滑行，抓地滑行交替着。“该死！”Dean骂着，竭力想控制住。“该死，该死，该死！”但他控制住了，而且事实上，他已经设法调转车头，开上地堡带有车辙的车道。

“成了！Sam！”Dean得意洋洋地叫了起来，“我跟你说啥来着！”

“滑得不错！Dean。”Sam感激地说。到这会儿Impala已经开进去一半路了。

长长的车道只走了一半，还有一百码就到地堡了。

Dean踩了脚油门，只听到令人沮丧的车轮空转的声音。他又试了一次，只是又一阵轮胎空转的哀号。积雪看起来已深达三英寸，Dean清楚Impala在那种雪地里状况并不好。Cas说得对，他需要的是四轮驱动车辆，像这样的状况，最好还能配上雪地轮胎。

“话说得太早了。”Dean说着，“好吧，至少我们已经到了。不过可能得把车停外面了。该死！来吧！至少我们可以踩完这一百码！”

“真希望我们有Sarah的车，”Sam说着，一把把外套拉链拉到顶。“Sarah的车在这种情况下更合适。你知道，Sarah说，当怀俄明的积雪有这么厚的时候，游客们总是被困住。Sarah觉得它——”

“不如 _迟点_ 再告诉我Sarah是怎么想的。”Dean说着，从车里爬了出来。“我们先把这些东西弄进去，然后我们可以放轻松，你再告诉我所有那些关于Sarah的想法。”他很高兴看到Sam确确实实涨红了脸。

他刚开始想逗逗Sam，实际上——这是你不可错过的机会，做哥哥的好处之一啊，像这样能好好取笑一番——但当他们下车后，Dean被周围的情况吓了一跳，把要逮着Sarah来逗趣的念头忘了个一干二净。没了Impala的大灯，周围暗得惊人，太阳完全被遮得严严实实，看起来就像是在一片相当昏暗的暮色中。这会儿风咆哮着，雪花毫不留情地打在Dean的脸上。风寒冷如冰，轻易就刺透了Dean的冬衣，耙过他的皮肤，这就像是在该死的南极半夜的情形。

Dean把手伸到Impala内，又把车前灯拧开了，让灯光能照亮他们回家的路。密集的雪花灯柱照亮的位置横冲直撞，看起来活脱像是一条斜斜伸出去的白色直线，直直打在Dean的脸上，吹翻了他的衣领，差点把他给弄瞎了。Dean甚至连Sam都看不见，后者其实就在车的另一侧，正设法解开那棵树。

但他们几乎都已经到家了，Dean倒并没有真的很担心。事实上，还挺有趣的。

“一个真正的白色圣诞节，哈！Sam？”Dean大喊着，差不多笑了起来。一阵狂风差不多把他们都吹瞎了，看起来眼前像是立起来一道实实在在的白墙，里面全是狂舞着的雪花。

“要我说啊，”Sam大吼着回应他，“那，鲁道夫的鼻子需要再 _额外_ 装个车头灯才能穿过它。”[注：出自前几天他们看的动画“红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫”]

“是啊，圣诞老人得需要组个鲁道夫大军！”

Sam和Dean把树解开，设法把所有东西都一次性带走，Sam提着所有杂货袋，（还有酒），Dean则蹒跚着把那棵树扛在肩膀上，手腕上还吊着尽可能多的其它各色袋子。慢慢地他们就这样穿过积雪挪向地堡，相互评论着这雪堆得有多快。（“我得说，现在有四英寸了。”“哪啊，五，我打赌有五。真太神了。”）

时不时，风会突然停下来一小会儿，一束光不知怎么地从云缝中穿过，像是太阳又突然回来了。然后他们就能匆匆扫上一眼附近的景色——他们四周全是白雪皑皑的大地，路面变成了毫无特色的白色长条，被吹得光秃秃的树在风中摇曳。这些小小的风景只能持续一小会儿，狂风总是立刻呼啸而起，雪墙又挡住了一切。

但他们距地堡也只有100码了，他们很顺利地到了那里。荣耀啊，哈利路亚，地堡门敞开着，而Cas就站在那里，在门边等着他们！他的身后有一个黄色的矩形发光体，照亮了他的轮廓，暴雪咆哮着，环绕着他狂舞着，他看起来就像……

……好吧，就像自天堂而来的天使，真的。

他看起来就像个天使。在故事书，童话书里的天使。像是刚从圣诞剧或是别的什么里头直接就到了人间。站在那里，背着光，那副模样，简直就像是金色的光环笼罩着他全身，他的右翼微微展开。

Dean还真停了一会儿，想把这副光景多看两眼，Castiel就那样站在那里，背着光，那金色的光芒……

 _那就是我的圣诞天使_ ，他想。

Cas厉声说道：“你应该往北走，这样 _太_ 不明智了。”

Dean想， _这是我恼火的，气疯了的圣诞天使_ 。他对自己笑笑。Cas已经在叫他们进去了，命令着：“进来暖和一下！”他领着他们进门。Dean把树支在门内，把其它那些袋子全丢在它旁边，他站在楼梯顶上的平台上，而Sam把杂货都提下楼，一头钻进厨房。

Cas开始锁门，但Dean说道：“还有一个袋子。我去去就来。”那个袋子里实际上装着他要给Cas的礼物。

“不，Dean，天气真的越来越糟了。”Cas说。

“那辆车不过才 _一百码远_ ，Cas。我又不是要一路走到加拿大。再说了，我得把车前灯关了。去去就回。”

无视Cas的反对，Dean又冲了出去，顶着风摇摇晃晃走向Impala。他把大灯关了，抓起装有Cas礼物的那个袋子，关上车门。但当他转过头要返回地堡时，风几乎要把袋子从他身上扯走。风力 _确实_ 越来越强，几乎让人难以呼吸。Dean最终设法把袋子塞进他的夹克前边，把夹克拉链拉起来，将它紧紧地包住，他开始朝地堡蹒跚走去。、

现在风力已经强到可怕， _疯了_ 一般。Dean必须让自己的身体斜向前方，顶着风，几乎成30度斜角，每一步都歪歪扭扭，向前行进。雪花击打在他身上，力道之大，他感觉像是自己被喷沙机对着喷。这会儿几乎漆黑一片，但Dean仍可以看见Cas就站在敞开的门口，看见那个小小发着光的长方形。即使那个小小的亮着的长方形总是忽地变暗，甚至有时候完全消失了，空中飞舞的雪团实在太厚了。咆哮的风声也变了调，现在是低沉的，雷鸣般的吼叫，有点像群雷轰隆，而且声音越来越大，越来越深。

Dean突然意识到风暴变得 _越来越糟_ ，正在变得 _越来越快_ 。

恐惧沿着他的脊梁一路窜下，Dean尽可能加快步伐。

他离Cas只有20码了，现在他能更清楚地看到Cas。15码……10……5。距离5码时Dean冲Cas大喊：“瞧！我没事！”接着他注意到Cas甚至根本没在看他。Cas凝视着另一个方向，他的目光越过开阔的野地。Cas的表情里头有什么东西令Dean的血瞬间都冷了。

Dean顺着Cas的视线看去。一开始他除了猛烈的飞雪什么也没看见，但接着，呼啸的狂风突然出现一下奇怪的停顿，飞雪闪了一下，有那么一点傍晚的阳光不知怎么的从云层里漏了出来。Dean突然就能看到田野对面的一切。

有那么一会儿，他甚至都无法理解他看到了什么。

那是一个巨大无比，一团漆黑，胖墩墩的东西，它正坐地平线上。某种庞大的黑墙。Dean终于明白那绝对是一堵怪兽一般的漆黑云墙，就在几片田地开外。它看起来有一英里宽，一英里高，似乎已经填满了 _他妈天杀的半个地平线_ 。而整个庞然巨物似在慢慢转动。在它旁边几百英尺的高空中，有些小树枝正懒洋洋地旋转着。

当Dean意识到那些“小树枝”全都是 _整棵大树_ 时，他的下巴直接掉到了地上。

龙卷风。

这是该死的龙卷风。这 _绝对是超大规模的_ 龙卷风。

它笔直地，冲着他们而来。速度非常快。

旋转飞舞的大雪把他们周围的一切全都盖住了，接着Dean就什么也看不到了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_下一部分今晚就会更新。我全写好了，只是需要修订一下。_

_让我知道你的想法哦~_


	13. 粘在一起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译者的话~  
> 这个标题（Stick Together)有团结一致，齐心协力的意思。但，我觉得字面意思更迷人一点……够

 

 

 

Dean只能拔腿就跑，冲进令人眼花缭乱的刺骨寒风中，朝着他希望是正确的方向。不一会儿，他几乎直接撞到Cas身上——Cas已经跑出来接住他，Cas只顾拽着Dean的身体拖下那几级小台阶，实际上是直接把他摔进门，急匆匆跟在他后面也冲了进来。他们一起顶着门想要把它关上，但这就是完全做不到——门就是 _无法_ 合上，风势已经大到让人站不住脚。Dean能听到Cas放声大吼，但他听不清到底在说些什么，接着轰鸣声变得如此响亮，有如一列货车正驶过拐角。Cas突然放弃关门的努力，转而试图把Dean拽开。而Dean仍坚信如果他能再用点力，就能把它推上，虽然他实际上完全没有进展，他只是孤注一掷，感到自己必须要把它关上。最终，Cas转到他旁边，用个什么东西猛地把Dean从门边撞开，差点让Dean从台阶上滚了下去。Dean放弃了，他爬下台阶，Cas就跟在他身后。

Dean看到Sam从厨房冲进地图室，手里还拿着手枪。Dean冲他挥手，让他退回去，喊着：“ **龙卷风** ！ **找掩护** ！”但Sam根本没听见。灯光闪烁着，整栋建筑物都在摇晃，风突然从他们身后一涌而入，巨大的冲力猛扫过Dean，迫得他不得不紧紧抓住楼梯栏杆好一会儿，以免被头朝下扔到楼梯底部的地板上。

有那么片刻，Dean居然能非常冷静地想着，“Cas最好别摔了，别伤了他的翅膀。”

那是种奇怪的感觉，像是有谁在呻吟着，像是整个地堡不知怎么的都被挤到了一起。Sam钻到地图桌下面。Cas抓着Dean，展开他的右翼将他们俩都护在里面，一只手按着Dean的脑袋把他往下压。Dean感到耳朵里突然砰地一声，所有的窗户都炸开了。

地堡的这个部分只有几扇窗户，这个房间的大部分都埋在地下。但还是有些较高位置的细长型玻璃窗，加上就位于地图桌正上方金属格栅天花板后面的天窗。那一瞬间，在那可怕的时刻，所有玻璃窗全都震裂了，玻璃碎片骤然砸下，在房间内四处飞溅。Dean反射性地想躲开，但Cas的翅膀牢牢地护着他，避开最坏的影响。在接下来的一刹那，一股绝对是惊人狂暴的阵风猛地从天窗俯冲下来，而这一回，它 _确实_ 干净利落地把Dean从楼梯直扫到地上，Cas伏在他身上，正在此刻，一根吓人的，巨大无比的 _树枝_ 忽地疾飞进房间，直撞在他们面前的地板上。

Dean知道这会儿再想着往地牢或是密室或想着能找个浴缸蜷缩在里头或是任何你在龙卷风里应该去躲起来的地方——都已经太迟了。他们只能在这里躲着。所以Dean和Cas迅速爬到地图桌下和Sam呆在一起。

再一次，Dean满脑子全是“Cas最好别撞到他的翅膀，”像是保护Cas的翅膀别被撞到要远比——哦，他妈的让他们仨里有任何一个 _该死的能活到最后_ ——都要重要得多。Dean和Cas之间甚至有点奇怪地扭打了一番，比着谁更能保护着对方。Cas一直竭力把Dean和Sam护在身下，而Dean总想爬到他们俩上面去，Sam则埋头努力把他们俩都往桌子更深点的地方塞。接着，像是货车迎面撞上了地堡。

轰鸣声笼罩了整个世界，除了噪音什么都听不见了。灯光又闪了几下，灭了。只剩一片漆黑。有那么一会儿，所有空气都像是被吸走了，Dean无法呼吸，惊恐地发现他自己几乎失重了一小会，龙卷风不知怎么的把他们吸 _起来_ 了。Cas，Sam和Dean全都放弃抵抗，不再挣扎，他们仨只是紧紧地抓住彼此，绝望地抱在一起，Cas的翅膀不知用了什么法子把他们全都卷在一起。Dean能感到Cas正在大喊着什么，但是完全不知他在说些什么。然后风猛地呼啸着又冲进地堡，像是海啸一般。Dean只能紧闭双眼，紧紧地抱着Cas和Sam绝不松手。听起来像是引发了一枚核弹。Dean从未想过风声竟能 _大_ 到如此地步，透过惊人的咆哮声，他还能听见远处极可怕的 **撞击声** 此起彼伏，地板在他们身下震颤，而他们上面的桌子偶而也会跟着颤动。整个建筑都倒塌了吗？有树砸下来了吗？他们会被活埋吗？或者，就这样被带走？Dean甚至都无法发出声音。

Dean想， _也许我们就这样去OZ了_ 。

或者，Cas说过啥来着，南极？和一群牛在一起？

“我-可-不-想-去-南-极！拜-托！”Dean大叫着。但他甚至都听不到自己的声音。

他们如此渺小无助，有如雪崩里的几只蚂蚁。

接着，所有的声音都开始消退减弱。它逐渐消失，像是往远处去了，接着，一切有如完全静止——有那么一瞬世界几乎全然寂静，太令人吃惊了，宛如奇迹。接着便是一连串巨大的 _撞击声_ ， _嘎吱作响_ ，有些就在附近，有些声响从更远处传来，应该是那些原本在半空中旋转的东西突然砸到了地上。

四周还是漆黑一片，灯全都灭了。

声音逐渐消失了，渐渐的，消逝在远处的咆哮中。Dean的耳朵里仍充斥着各种鸣响。

有好一会儿，他们仍挤在一起。Sam被压在Dean的旁边，Cas现在完全趴在他俩身上，他不知怎么地竟用他的翅膀几乎完全包住了他们。

Dean感到冰冷的雪花悄无声息地弹在他的脸上。现在，它们只是在黑暗中那些柔软的，冰凉的轻轻碰触。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Cas的翅膀慢慢地放松下来，不再紧紧地卷着。

“你们都还好吗？”Dean说。

“呃，是的。”黑暗中传来Sam的声音。

“我很好。”Cas说。

花了好一会儿Dean才回过神来。 _我们全都活下来了。我们全都没事_ 。Dean感到如释重负，低下头松了口气。他握紧Sam的手臂，感到一只手搭上了他的肩膀——显然是Sam的手——也紧紧地捏了一下，以示回应。

“我猜那算是个雪龙卷？”Sam在黑暗中说道，“上个月他们谈论的那些该死的暴风雪-龙卷风混合体？我都忘了还有这回事。”

“这下我可永远也忘不掉了。”Dean说。

Cas把体重从他们身上挪开，抬起翅膀。Dean突然想起了翅膀的问题，他叫了起来，“老天啊！Cas，你的 _翅膀_ ！你的 _翅膀还好吗_ ？”

“它很好。”Cas说，“我想有些划伤，但我觉得绷带把它保护得非常好。它感觉很好。事实上我比较担心另一只翅膀，不过它也没事。”

然后Dean感到Cas突然全身绷紧。“ _Meg_ ！”Cas叫着。Dean感到他像是在四处乱窜，显然在黑暗中想找条路从桌子底下出去。接着传来一声 _闷响_ ，一定是Cas的脑袋撞到了桌子下面哪个地方。

“等会儿，Cas，等等，等等，我弄盏灯。”Dean叫着，设法抓住Cas的胳膊，拉着他让他慢下来。他们从桌子底下爬出来，在黑暗中摸索着穿过积雪和杂乱的树枝，然后Dean设法摸到了他的手机，打开了上面的小灯。

有那么一会儿，他们全都张大嘴巴，目瞪口呆。

在地图桌上横着他妈的一整棵尺寸夸张的 _云杉_ 。

一棵巨大的云杉就横在那里，就在房间内。当然了，原本放在桌子上那个令人愉快的老式玻璃桌面已经被可怜兮兮地劈成了两半。整个房间全是各种树枝，枝条，玻璃碎片，还有积雪。所有随意挂在墙上的装备——老式耳机，防毒面具，一些音响设备——全都消失得干干净净。只有那些用螺栓锁定的东西还仍在原地。

又一阵厚厚的雪花从上面飘下来，跟着从门口吹进的微风纷纷扬扬，打着旋，然后慢慢堆积在地上。

Cas又说了声“Meg。”他开始冲过地堡，Dean和Sam跟在他身后。

当他们经过图书室，Sam懊恼地呻吟着。书全都被扫到了地上，到处都乱七八糟，椅子完全翻倒在地，有的甚至四脚朝天，小桌灯全碎了。那儿赫然杵着一根巨大的树枝——也许就是天窗刚破那会儿气势汹汹撞进来的那根——这会儿相当安静地呆在壁炉前。

地堡更深些的地方损坏就少一些。厨房简直一团糟，但基本都能清理干净。再往里头一点，他们的卧室看起来都还好，所有的门依旧都关着。

等他们找到了Meg，她安然无恙。她躲Cas的床下，缩在角落里，蜷成一个小球，吓坏了，她的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，黑亮黑亮的，每根毛都竖了起来，惊恐万状，看起来圆滚滚的。可是她平安无事。Cas趴着钻到床下，向她伸出手，但他够不着，而她依旧一动不动。接着他展开翅膀，这下就能轻松地够到她了。

她闻闻羽毛。又闻了闻。

慢慢地她不再炸毛了，眼睛里的疯狂的感觉也消失了。Cas用长长的飞羽抚摸了她一分钟，直到她变得平静了些。然后他站了起来，领着Dean和Sam走出去，关上了门。

“她在这里能安全点，”他说，“我们去检查一下受损情况。”

他们走回厨房，找了几个手电筒，接着又回到前厅检查损坏状况。有那么一会儿，他们全都盯着那棵大大咧咧-躺倒在-地图桌上的-云杉。在手电筒的照射下，它就那样横在那里，实在太离奇了。

Cas说：“本地并没有这个物种。它只在落基山脉生长。”

Sam说：“什么？你是说……暴风雪把它一路从科罗拉多带到这里？”[注：距离差不多是一千公里]

“大概吧。”Castiel说道。Sam和Dean又盯着那棵树好一会儿，然后他们环顾四周，房间里全是各种树枝，横七竖八，玻璃碎片，雪花到处都是，窗户也都破了。Cas爬上楼梯走到前门，往外走去。

“我们真幸运，它漏掉了我们。”从外头传来Castiel的声音。

Dean用手电筒在房间里扫了一轮，说道：“你管这个叫 _漏掉_ ？”

“出来看看。”Cas说着。Dean和Sam跟着爬上楼梯想要看个清楚。

外面正下着令人愉快的小雪。看起来一派祥和，风平浪静。而现在，随着龙卷风远去，天空不再一片漆黑，而是呈现淡淡的灰色。Dean甚至能看到逐渐离去的龙卷风，地平线上遥远的一小团，往越来越远的地方移动着。

他们爬上门外的几级小台阶，瞧瞧Cas究竟在看什么。暮色昏暗，但即使如此，他们仍能看见就在地堡对面的野地里，龙卷风留下一道巨大的，深深刨进地里的轨迹。它碾过的这道痕迹太宽了，看上去四分之一英里的地面都被凿开了。它把这一片大地冲刷得干干净净，直达岩层。每一棵树，每一片灌木，岩石，细枝条就这么…… _不见了_ 。

它离地堡还不到两百码。

“Dean，Sam。”Cas转过来对着他们，“下一次，你们 _绝不能_ 再这样了。要么释放精灵，要么 _别挡它们的道_ 。你们 _不能_ 就这样 _冲进_ 它们的路径。尤其是为了我。你们应该径直往北。”

“然后就把你独自留在这里？不太可能。”Dean说。

Cas只是叹了口气，摇摇头。他回过头看着龙卷风留下的那一大片毁灭性的情景。

“当它经过的时候我试着和它交谈，”Cas说道，“我曾请它改变路径。”

啊，在那一片混乱中，他就是这样喊着的。

Cas望着龙卷风从大地上切开的完全笔直的轨迹，慢慢地继续说道：“但它根本没有改变它的路径。事实上……它甚至都没回答我，Dean。”他停了好长一会儿，声音变得更加柔和，“毕竟，我现在什么也帮不上。也许你是对的，Dean，也许没有我，你会做得更好。我再也帮不上忙了。”

花了好一会儿Dean才明白Cas到底在说些什么，以及，为什么他看起来如此凝重。接着他想起来了：

_空气精灵只于能飞翔的造物交谈。_

而这一个，拒绝与Cas交谈。

 

 

△△△

 

 

当紧张感过去后，他们开始感到寒冷刺骨。Dean颤抖了一下，把他的夹克拉得更紧了些，他突然想起Sarah所说的—— _把天使包严实点，Dean_ ——他仔细看了看Cas，这才意识到Cas也在发抖，而且实际上，抖得相当厉害。事实上，他上半身差不多全是裸露着的，那条他总是披着的宽毯子早就不翼而飞。而且他身上似乎多了好些伤口，之前Dean在黑暗中根本没注意到。到了这时Dean才想起Cas刚刚就趴在他俩身上，自腰部以上完全 _赤裸_ ，暴露在那些在房间内飞来飞去的每一根树枝，每一片破碎飞溅的玻璃之下。

Dean把Cas（还有Sam）赶进屋内，说道：“好了伙计们，这儿没啥可看的了。该暖和点，清理一下。Sam，把急救箱拿来好吗？”

Dean用树枝在壁炉里点上火（为了取暖，顺便还能照明），这些枯枝在房间里散落得到处都是，这倒帮了点忙。Sam花了点时间温了些苹果酒（幸运的是煤气炉倒是完好无损）。然后他们俩让Cas站在火边，检查翅膀，以及割伤。

结果他们从他的羽毛里挑出了不少玻璃碎片。右翼好得令人惊讶，因为掉下来的玻璃全都砸在了它上头，上面的羽毛有些磨损，沾了些泥，但所有的一切看起来完好无缺，Cas说没有受伤。另外，他背上和胳膊上的割伤也不太严重，Cas说一开始他还披着其中一条毯子，但过了一会儿它就被吹跑了（显然，再也别想看到它了）。

而令人高兴的是，Cas的左翼确实安然无恙。不过这会儿绷带已经满是泥泞，弹力绷带也全都湿透了。Sam把Cas的观影椅拖过来（它倒在电视室的一个角落里，但仍是完好），让Cas坐在火炉前，而Sam则彻底清洁了他的左翼，更换所有的绷带。Dean还让Cas把他那脏兮兮的湿牛仔裤换成了暖和些的裤子。Dean和Sam也各自换了衣服。他们全都多穿了一层合适冬季的衣服，又给Cas找了两条新的大毯子。

直到这时，所有人都收拾妥当了。他们全都喝了点温苹果酒，加了一点威士忌。或者，威士忌掺上点苹果酒，这么说也许更准确点。然后他们开始去查看到底还剩下点啥。

电力全部瘫痪，这问题倒相对容易解决，只要等明天一早他们能看清地堡附近的供电线，着手修复即可。但室内温度骤降，这个问题显然更紧迫，还在下雪，而且真他妈的冷。手机也没有任何信号，显然黎巴嫩唯·一·的·信号塔并未幸免于难。这就是说电话也打不通，也别想上网了。天窗和狭长的窗户需要立刻钉上木板，地图室里到处都是树枝，还有厚到荒谬的积雪（点缀着碎玻璃花边，倒是挺好玩）。可怜的地图也被打碎片，而罪魁祸首，那棵长达15英尺的云杉就赫然横在上头。

但他们有壁炉，炉子倒还能用，他们仍有足够的食物，他们全都安然无恙。

当他们战战兢兢地冲去看看Impala究竟如何，结果惊讶地发现它安安静静地呆在一个小雪堆内，完好无损。它离龙卷风碾过的轨迹还有一百码远，它身上甚至没有一点擦痕。

 

 

△△△

 

 

当发现Impala毫发无损，顿时气氛变得几乎有如过节。他们全都幸运地逃过一劫，他们全都没事！甚至Impala都好端端的！很快他们仨全都忙碌起来，Cas到处点上蜡烛，让室内亮堂些，然后帮着把雪铲出去，而Dean去到外头将些用剩的胶合板把天窗封好钉牢。Sam则奉命拣拾散落各处的书籍，这样融化的雪就不会把它们弄湿了。（“这些书现在都还好，Sam，只是乱七八糟的，”Cas建议他收拾一下，“但如果它们弄湿，年代早一点的那些就全毁了。”）Sam很快就报告说事实上所有的书籍都还在，甚至一点都没损坏，只是全都弄乱了。Dean没多久就钉好了天窗——如此一来你可以从外面直接就走上那里——很快他和Cas就绕着最顶层，用余下的胶合板，一些边角料，以及几片防水布把的那剩下破玻璃窗都尽可能封上。大部分混着许多玻璃碎片的积雪都被铲了出去，接着他们又把散落在地上的树枝都捡起来，满满地堆在壁炉边。Dean打开浴室里所有的水龙头，以及淋浴器，让它们慢慢滴水，试图让水管在他们恢复供热之前都不至于结冰。而Cas匆忙拿来一批饼干让他们边吃边干。

临近午夜时分，他们已将情况最糟的部分都摆平了。很快，Dean就能站在地图室里，两手撑着胯，扫视着房间，而Sam和Cas正把最后那几根小树枝捡起来。这个房间受到的打击最为严重，还需要彻底再洗洗干净，窗户得真正修补一番，当然了，地图桌也需要修补，但这会儿一切看起来已经够好的了。

“嘿，”Dean说道，“我刚刚才发现精灵拿走了我的圣诞树。本来是在门边的，现在哪也没看到它。”

Sam笑了，他说道，“也许精灵也想要棵圣诞树。这会儿它也许已经在去俄亥俄的半路上了。”

“不过，你看！”Dean说着，咧嘴一笑，指着那巨大的横在桌子上的云杉，“精灵给了我们更棒的一棵树！我有个想法。”

Dean从车库拖来一部绞车，经过一番努力，他们终于让那棵云杉立起来了——先是把它平放在底座上，然后把它撑起来靠在金属楼梯边上。事实上，它只是一棵幼龄云杉，只有15英尺高，也许按照科罗拉多云杉的标准来看还排不上号，但在这样的一个房间内，它绝对大得可怕，而且也特别重。但Dean卯足劲，在把这玩意完全立起来，并把它牢牢地绑在金属楼梯上，让它绝对稳定之前，他绝不休息。

“瞧瞧！”Dean说道，“这可是我辈子搞过的最大的圣诞树了！”

Sam正笑着。绞车才干到一半他就溜走了，这会儿抓着一些昨晚剩下的爆米花，用一条线把它们全串起来。很快他就搞出了一串整整两英尺长的爆米花绳，把它们挂在那棵巨人似的云杉上。

Cas好奇地看着Sam把它放上去。然后Dean和Sam全都后退了点，打量着这棵树。他们俩突然大笑起来。（Cas只是看着，更加-越发困惑。）竟能躲过这一劫，不禁让他们有点按捺不住，但另一方面，这看起来实在很滑稽：这树是那么 _巨大无比_ ，宽大的树枝向各个方向刺出，几乎要填满整个房间，庞大而令人印象深刻，相比之下Sam那一小条细细的爆米花线几乎只够勉强搭着一小条树枝。

“行吗？”Sam问着，“你觉得这装饰够均匀吗？或者我再调整一下？”

“很 _棒_ 。”Dean说，“只是少了样东西。Cas，呃，你能到上面去，就一会儿？只要走到台阶最上头，噢，然后，呃，你能拿着这根蜡烛吗？”

Cas瞟了他一眼，但他拿起蜡烛，走到台阶最顶端。恰好就挨着树顶。

“你能把翅膀张开一点吗？棒极了！对！保持住，别动！”Dean叫着，“就这样，保持住。”他拿出手机，拍了一张照片——在那摇曳的昏暗光线之下，Castiel就站在那里，在楼梯顶端，就靠在高高的树梢边上，拿着那小小的蜡烛。

一个天使正站在他们的圣诞树顶上。

Cas仍有些困惑，但当他看见Sam和Dean的表情，他确实露出了淡淡的笑容。Dean抢在Cas微笑的时候又拍了一张，他凝视这那张照片。

Sam靠过来压在Dean的背上看着，他说道：“我的 _天_ ，这拍得也太好了。”

Dean不得不同意。在照片里，Cas手持蜡烛，站在那儿，就在那巨大的树顶边上，看起来简直他妈的太庄严了。脸上还带着温柔的笑容。

“Cas，我得告诉你，你简直是个气势十足的圣诞树-天使。”Dean说道，“绝对是我们 _拥有的_ 最棒的一个。下来吧，大家圣诞快乐！对不起了，Sam，我想你的礼物已经一路往俄亥俄去了。事实上，它们已经完全毁了，估计全是碎玻璃了。”

“重要的是你有这份心，”Sam咧嘴一笑，“你的礼物也毁了。”

“那是啥？”

“一瓶龙舌兰。它跑得没影了。估计是在哪儿打碎了。这可是好东西。”

“ _该死_ ！”Dean说着，十足懊恼。

“你们俩的礼物全都完好无损，”Cas突然插嘴，“你们走了以后我做了些派。我把它们放在冰箱里，结果它们全都没事。”

“嗯，Cas，”Dean说，“说到这个， _你的_ 礼物事实上也在这里，我把它塞在我的夹克里。它还需要点加工，但，你看看？”

Dean抓起那个袋子，在这整个折腾中它始终塞在他的夹克内——他们后面忙碌的时候它就放在地图桌上——现在他把它递给Cas。

Cas拉出一团黑色的织物，好奇地看着它。把它抖开，那是一件抓绒羊毛夹克。

“哦，”Cas说，“呃，谢谢你，Dean，但……我恐怕穿不了。但你真是太体贴了。”

“不，不，它还没完工。”Dean解释着，“我是这么琢磨的。你瞧，我和缝纫店的一位女士聊天，顺便说一下，在圣诞前夜那可是个够可怕的地方。那儿有数都数不清的女士们在那里做着这些女人的活儿。但总之，我告诉她我的朋友刚动过背部手术，需要做一件特殊的夹克，结果她说，抓绒这玩意最神奇的地方在于，很明显它超容易进行切割和缝制。所以她建议我买一整件夹克，而不要去买布料，然后只需要再把夹克改造一下。那么——嘿，实际上我们可以马上就干！Sam，去拿把剪刀，再拿些安全别针好吗？这边来，Cas，到壁炉这里。”

他把Cas拉到壁炉边上，就着火光开始摆弄夹克。把它举起来，目测需要改动的地方，与Cas的翅膀作比较。不一会儿Sam就拿着剪刀和安全别针，以及一把 _尺子_ 回来了——他马上就看出了Dean想干什么。

他们俩一起动手，Sam和Dean在Cas的夹克背面剪开两道，它切成有点像是正中宽一点的带子，和两边各两条带子。

“ _现在_ ，把它穿上，Cas。”Dean说着，举着衣服，转向他。Cas马上就明白他是怎么想的了，他露出了一丝满怀希望的微笑，在Sam和Dean的帮助下，小心翼翼地把它穿上。

这简直太合适了。袖子的长度刚刚好。而Cas很容易就让衣服 _滑过_ 他的翅膀。中间的那一片料子正好悬在两翼之间，而另外在侧面的那两片则从他的翅膀两边垂下。Dean又稍微改动了一点，在需要的位置修剪了一下，直到这三条料子完全贴合Cas的翅膀。

“我是想用尼龙搭扣缝在料子底部，就在这儿，”Dean边说边比划，“瞧，这样你就可以很容易穿上，然后在翅膀底下再把它们扣上。这会儿我们可以暂时用别针别上或者别的啥。”其实Sam已经琢磨出来了，他开始动手把那几条边用安全别针别好。

“Dean，这真是 _太暖和_ 了，”Cas说着，把前面的拉链拉到顶，这让他看上去立刻比前几周要暖和多了。事实上，看到他上半身穿着真正的衣服真是令人大吃一惊。他看起来突然像是经过了精心打扮。

Cas的双手在胸前抚摸着夹克料子，又再说了一次：“这真是 _太暖和_ 了。”

黑色配上内侧的白色羽毛看起来也 _很_ 时髦，Dean心想，再加上它很衬最外面的长飞羽，还有他的头发，全都是黑色的。

“你看起来太棒了，Cas。”Dean说道，“照这样，迟点我们能给你再多做些。肯定今晚非得再弄件法兰绒衬衫，因为晚上会很冷——我们可以剪一件我的衬衫。然后再多买点衬衫，也许再买点背心之类的。这只是个开始。”

Cas真的笑了。尽管对抗过精灵，尽管他们才刚刚有过一场恐怖的经历，尽管如此，Cas还是笑了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

到了凌晨一点，他们吃了顿算起来有点奇怪的晚餐——Sam热了些汤，配上更多的饼干。

“这可不是我准备给你们做的圣诞晚餐，”Sam说，“但还算凑合。”

“这可不是我准备让你们过的圣诞节，”Dean说，“但还行。”他环顾他们仨，围坐在火边，他想， _他们不会死的。我不会让他们死的。他们是我的家人。我们会团结在一起，就像那三只迷路的动物那样，我们会没事的_ 。

他的目光飘向Cas，后者正把一块巧克力饼干泡进他那碗鸡肉面汤里（Sam显然很想说点啥，但他坚定地管住自己别去多嘴）。Cas明显对Dean和Sam不顾安危，为了他冒险开回南方这事儿仍梗梗于怀，（这会儿他差不多平均一小时就会说上一次）而他现在明显也已经认命，觉得自己一无是处，在接下去寻找“女王和她的牛仔”并阻止灾难的这件事上什么忙也帮不上。但现在Dean发现自己的想法已经变了。既然Cas认定自己 _毫无_ 用处，Dean就决意去证明他是 _有用的_ 。既然Cas开始认定自己 _不该_ 和他们一道前往佛罗里达，Dean就更确信他 _应该_ 去。也许再搞辆别的车或是什么的？也许，要是Dean能把后座改造一下，他们就可以让他带着翅膀坐进Impala？

他们一定能想出什么法子。

Dean想着， _三只迷路的动物必须呆在一起，不能分开_ 。

 

 

△△△

 

 

天气冷得要死，他们还得撑过一个没有暖气的夜晚，在一片黑暗中实在没有任何办法能找到并修复电力供应。所以在那个晚上，他们全都睡到了Cas的房间里。Dean又把他的床垫拖回来，他们把两个床垫并在地板上，然后把地堡内几乎全部的毯子都堆在这两张床垫上。这一回Sam也挤了进来，小Meg则依偎在他们之间。

Cas坚持要躺在边上，这样他的右翼就能展开盖住Dean（靠Cas近一点）和Sam（离Cas远一点），能让他们更暖和点。那个晚上，温度降至接近零度，真的太冷了，但靠着翅膀和毯子，他们实际上还挺舒服的。

结果Dean又多了一个可以握着Cas的手入睡的夜晚。Sam似乎根本无所谓，或者，根本就没注意到——他们全都筋疲力尽，而这算是在紧急情况下抱-团-取-暖的一种方式吧。所以Dean就听之任之了。在那个晚上，翅膀展开，将他护在翼下，他呼吸着羽毛那可爱的气息，再一次，握着Cas的手。

没事儿，因为这是紧急情况。规则在紧急情况下是无效的。

当Dean终于沉入梦乡，他满脑子里仍是——得在一起。 _我们一定不能分开_ 。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_下一节，Mac医生将来访，我们终于就能知道Cas的翅膀怎样了。_

_一如既往，我爱你们的评论！_


	14. 镜子里的一瞥

 

 

 

 _A/N –_ _先有几个快速提示：_

 _-_ _如果_ _Dean握着Cas的手或着抚摸他的翅膀让你很烦，那么提示下，你是在读一篇关于 **DESTIEL+翅膀的同人文** ！——tag都已经很清楚了，如果你不喜欢，那么就别看了！_

 _-_ _温和的请求：请不要从匿名/禁止回复的帐户给我写信，我知道你们本意是好的，但我想要回信问问这是什么意思的时候却做不到，这有点不舒服。_

 _OK_ _，现在回到故事本身:D 这是另一个长点的一章，但它很难拆成两段，所以整个故事如下：他们从雪龙卷中幸存下来，现在是圣诞节，开始吧~_

 

△△△

第二天一大早——也就是圣诞清晨——Dean和Sam设法把Impala挖了出来，甚至驾着它穿过刚刚被刨过的路面，开进镇子。发现整个镇子毫发无伤，他们全都松了口气。（从龙卷风进行路径来看，他们很确定它避过了这个镇子，但亲眼看到黎巴嫩屹立不倒还是相当令人放心的。）

等他们在五金店里打听消息时（尽管是假日，由于龙卷风，店还开着），结果发现没人死亡，甚至没人受伤，受损的大多都限于破碎的玻璃窗。

虽然许多奶牛都不见了。

 _这个_ 消息让Dean和Sam面面相觑。他们买了维修所需要的东西就离开了。

接下去的一周全是忙碌的工作。Dean最终学会了一大堆发电机维修原理，比他预期的还多得多。Sam从地堡的所有角落里把书全都找了回来，虽然要把它们分类整理好还尚需时日（这会儿他只是把它们全都满满地堆在图书室的桌子上）。而Cas则花上很长时间，一丝不苟，彻底把地堡每个地方都打扫，擦拭干净，直到数以百万的细小玻璃碎片终于全都被清扫出去。在接下来的几天里，Sam，Dean和Cas全都忙于修补玻璃，重新安装窗户，在这方面意外发展出娴熟的技艺。

Sam和Dean最终竟全都养成了站在靠着窗户的梯子上，随口向Cas要工具的习惯。只要他们一开口，不一会儿那只闪闪发亮的巨大翅膀就必定把工具递到他们跟前。

有这么多需要忙活的事儿实际上还是挺好的。单纯的体力活动更好。这让他们能专注于某些事上。

特别是能专注于 _别的_ 事，而不是精灵肆虐的问题。一旦活下来的激动劲消退，现实问题立刻横在眼前：不是一个，而是 _六_ 个威力巨大的精灵正横扫大陆，恣意破坏。

Dean和Sam讨论了好几次，但他们都清楚现在什么也做不了。首先，他们仍不知道该要去哪。即使是那个Cas认为被控制在南佛罗里达的飓风精灵——好吧，当你开始从现实角度考虑制订战略计划时，“南佛罗里达”可是个相当该死的巨大范围。而且他们还需要更换些装备：Sam的手枪，各种其它武器，一些夹克以及部分装备都在风暴中不翼而飞了。

但最重要的是，还有Cas。

到Mac到来之前，他们实在不能就这样抛下Cas一走了之。Mac医生预定在一月九号，周五飞来，而Sarah也会抵达（Dean已经给他俩买好了到内布拉斯加州林肯的机票）。Mac说过，要是一切顺利，他就准备在周六把那些钉都取出来。

在这个时候，Sam和Dean是绝不可能把Cas独自留下的。没门。

另外，Dean在私下琢磨着要怎么才能带着Cas一同前往佛罗里达——假设Mac同意让Cas一起去。事实上，Dean已经想出法子了。但他还需要多点时间。

 

 

△△△

 

 

在那个星期的一个晚上，就在新年之前，Dean醒了过来，发现Castiel就坐在他房间内的高脚凳上。

有个小小的什么东西在Dean脚上慢慢移动着，一下一下地压着他，他终于想到那应该是Meg。她一定是跟着Cas溜进来，这会儿逛到了Dean的脚边，正想找个地儿安顿下来，事实上正是这个把Dean给吵醒了。

“Cas？”Dean轻轻地叫着，冲着黑暗中Castiel端坐在凳子上的轮廓，“是你吗？那是Meg吗？”

“哦，”Castiel柔和地回答他，“抱歉。我不是有意要吵醒你的。我忘了她跟着我进来了。”

“怎么了，Cas？”Dean说着，打开了床头灯。

“不，没事。”Cas说，“我只是想进来坐一会儿。只是想随便走走。”

结果Cas似乎只是想透口气，和别人呆上一会儿。也许聊聊天。于是他们聊了一会儿，不太多。就是些例如窗户修得如何了，或是关于他们看过的电影——结果Cas对“红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫”里那些不合适宜的玩具的命运有着不少想法。

Dean避免提到翅膀，羽毛，或是精灵。直到Mac到来，他们真的能看清楚伤口痊愈情况之前，没必要让Cas过多去担心这些。

最后Dean说道：“也许你该回床上去了，对吧？已经很晚了。你需要睡觉。”

Cas又凝视着他，一如既往，安静的凝视。

但他点点头。他从凳子上滑下来，抱起Meg，安静地说了声“晚安，Dean。”就悄悄地溜出门去，离开了。

后来又有过几次，Dean在半夜醒来，发现Castiel又回到他的房间。有时候Cas并没有坐在凳子上，只是蹭着Dean的床沿边上勉强坐着，姿势有点尴尬，但这样他折断的左翼就能斜着靠在床角上。

每一次，Dean总是很快就让他赶紧回房间睡觉。毕竟，Cas还需要充足的睡眠。

最终，这种情形不再发生了。但Dean有时禁不住思索，也许Castiel晚上仍会来访，只是他变得更擅长于不去吵醒Dean。

 

 

△△△

 

 

终于，所有窗户都修好了，地堡又是焕然一新，供暖和供电也全都搞定。只有一样东西他们确实无法修复：Sam和Dean想不出要怎么才能把地图桌修好。那张位于最上层的华丽地图被打了个粉碎，想要将它完全复原涉及定制切割，绘制彩色玻璃，这些已远超过他们能力范围。最终Dean决定暂时用一块木头将它盖上。

这比他当时所设想的要复杂一点，最后他做出了一个相当漂亮的松木桌面，正合适桌子的尺寸。确实，这只是个权宜之计，但Dean还是干得相当仔细，当他终于完工，Sam帮着他把桌面装上，Cas在旁边看着。

它放在碎玻璃上非常合适。当然它只是块看上去很普通的浅色木头，全然没有先前那张带着经典旧式地图桌面所具有的复古风，但至少它还能用。

“嘿，看起来还不错，对吧？”Dean说，“暂时这么用着也不差！”

他对它的样子很满意。Cas也跟着走到桌边，轻轻地摸了摸，从口袋里掏出一支黑色的Sharpie[注：记号笔，还是防褪色的]，拔掉笔帽，开始用那支笔在 _Dean-_ _全-新-的-松木-桌面上画画。_ _他唰地就画出一条粗大的黑色蜿蜒的线条。_

 _这发生得也太快了，_ Dean愣在原地只是眨眨眼，太过困惑，竟忘了阻止他。Sam喊着：“ **CAS** ！ _你这是在干什么！_ ”但太迟了，那条粗大的黑线已经赫然在上。Cas毁了Dean的桌面！然后Cas又往上加了一条曲线。

又是一条曲线。突然间，他们面前呈现出北美洲的轮廓。

Cas说：“我想要把地图再画上去。”他往右走了一步，开始加上另一条弯曲的线条。一开始这像是个糟糕的圈圈，但很快它就形成了完美的澳洲轮廓。

Sam和Dean就站在那儿目瞪口呆，而Castiel在Dean的桌面上画出了一张 _完美_ 的世界地图。 _全靠徒手_ 。精确度极高，看起来就像是他在描着一张只有他能看见的隐形卫星照片。Cas动作也很快，几分钟之内他就拟好了所有主要大陆。

“觉得这样可能有助于参考，”Cas温和地说。他正开始把那些大点儿的岛屿——马达加斯加，英国，新西兰，古巴，以及更多零碎的部分刚刚勾绘完毕，形状完美，位置精确。他在海洋的位置准确地用小点来表示例如夏威夷和巴哈马。所有的一切都完美地呈现在该有的位置。他换了一支蓝色的笔，在上面又加上些主要湖泊，然后又开始用一些倒V来表示阿尔卑斯山和喜马拉雅山，他说：“从上面看起来差不多就是这样子……嗯，一般来说把它放在二维表面上会有些问题，但，几乎就是这样。”他用了20秒就画好了阿尔卑斯山，接着走过去开始画上落基山脉，说道：“当然，大陆一直在漂移，但我最后一次看到的时候就是这样。我得承认，我从没费心去注意过政治上的边界线，它们实在是变得太快了。但是要是从上面看，大陆就是这么分布。”

他往后退了一步，看了一眼。

这张地图简直完美。

堪称艺术品。

“Cas，”Sam慢慢地说道，“我都不知道你会画画。”

“不是每个人都能画吗？”Castiel说着，抬起头。

“不像这样，Cas。”Dean说。他茫然地看向Sam，后者和他的表情如出一辙。

“但你只是画出它看起来的样子，”Cas有点困惑，“这很容易。”他停下来想了一会儿，接着耸耸肩，又看了看地图。他开始在开阔海域画上些小海蛇，说着：“我想我应该增加些已知的精灵。这样你们开始计划行程的时候就能用作参考。”

“ _海蛇？_ ”Dean问道，大吃一惊。他靠近了点，想要仔细看看。Cas换了支更细点的Sharpie在他刚画上的巨型海蛇的尾巴上勾勒出精细的鱼鳞，这是他刚画在加利福尼亚海岸边上的。

“是的，精灵。”Cas边画边说。

Sam的声音同样震惊，“海蛇是…… _精灵_ ？”

“海洋精灵，”Cas说着，拿出支绿色的笔，往海蛇头上又加了两颗巨大的绿色眼睛。“海蛇通常是海洋精灵的实体形式——生活在盐水中的精灵。我想这一只，我画的这一条，也许就是它影响着西海岸。”Cas停了一下，又说：“我以前看过它几次，就在这个位置。它非常巨大。”

“哦，真是 _太棒了_ ，”Dean说，“非常大。真够棒。”

Cas画完那只精灵，又加了些别的。最后他直起身来，转过身看着Sam和Dean。

“你们得开始拟定计划了。”他说。

Dean和Sam互相看了对方一眼。

Cas是对的。修理的活都已干完，几天内Mac和Sarah就都到了。是时候开始坐下来研究要怎么对付精灵了——某种作战计划。

“话虽这么说，Cas，”Sam说道，“我们甚至都不知道该去哪。如何才能找出每一个‘牛仔’躲在何处？我们一点都不知道要往哪去。”

“那么，这就是需要研究的，”Castiel说，“把它找出来。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

接下来的两天，Cas和Sam在一起标注出一系列已知精灵活跃范围的巨大地图。Cas又绘制了另一组令人惊叹的地图，这一组只针对北美大陆，用铅笔细细地画在绘图薄纸上，如此一来就可以覆在木桌面上，与先前画好的地图配合使用。其中一张涵盖了所有的飓风轨迹以及风暴，另一张呈现了水的活动，而第三张则包括了火的部分。只用了一天这些地图就全画好了——Sam把所有已知的有关精灵所造成的破坏读给Cas听，而Cas则把它们准确无误地绘制在地图上。

到了第二天，他们差不多只是围着地图坐着，闷闷不乐地盯着它看。

这样一眼望去，每一个精灵是在哪个区域被控制着就非常明显了。像Cas从飓风中得出的判断一样，毁灭性的轨迹都在某些特定的区域内聚集成团，但就和飓风的问题相同——每一个“泡泡”都他妈的太巨大了，根本不知道要往哪去。在某些区域，差不多覆盖了几百英里。

要怎么才能在 _几-百-英-里-宽_ 的范围内找出区区一个“牛仔”——他妈的精灵控制者？

“要是我们能靠近些，”Dean说，“也许能用上你在怀俄明让我们使用过的那个可以旋转的玩意儿。”在那时Cas曾给过他们一个特殊的银十字架，当它悬在银链上，感应到“邪恶的意图”时，就会逆时针转动。它仍放在Impala的储物箱里。

“哦，这个想法其实不错，”Castiel说，“但它只在短距离内有效。你得到一英里内它才能起作用。”

那天晚上，当Sam和Cas边听新闻，边往地图上补上最新的飓风轨迹时，还是Dean最终发现了点端倪。

“巴哈马倒是一直运气不错啊？”Dean说，“瞧瞧，每一个在佛罗里达横冲直撞的飓风全都避开了巴哈马。”他靠得更近些，又说：“在这个岛上的家伙们肯定数着他们的幸运星呢。”他敲着地图上的一个小岛，每个飓风全都绕过它。

Sam和Cas闻言全都看了看他，又低下头盯着地图，打量着巴哈马的位置。巴哈马，当然就是它了——佛罗里达南边的一连串小岛屿，正好位于那个精灵的势力范围内。飓风路径正绕着巴哈马不断改变轨迹，但没有任何一个迎面直击巴哈马。事实上，它似乎是整个东海岸唯一 _没被_ 波及的地方。

再仔细一看，显然有个几乎像是小泡泡般被保护起来的区域，完全不受飓风影响，而它直指巴哈马北部，一个独立的小岛上。

“那是大阿巴科岛。”Cas说道。

Sam拿出笔记本电脑，输入几个字。“哈，”他几乎马上得到了答案，“媒体也注意到了。他们称它为幸运岛，或防飓风岛。岛上的人们发誓这是因为上帝保佑他们。”

“没有上帝。”Castiel阴郁地说，“是某些其它因素。”

“飓风牛仔？”Dean说。

一时间Cas什么也没说，他只是低着头看着地图。接着他俯下身，研究着空气精灵在大陆更西边所出现的活动轨迹：暴风雪，雪龙卷，以及风暴。这个精灵差点就把地堡给彻底摧毁了。

在中西部和落基山脉有着明显的精灵活动团块，所有风暴全都集中在大陆中部，（在圣诞前夜袭击他们的雪龙卷已经用红笔标出。）然而，在Cas所绘制的风暴轨迹中央，就在那里，又一次出现了一个中空地带，在那个区域他什么也没有画上。一个出现在狂暴中央的小泡泡，躲过了每一次风暴袭击。这个空泡泡的中心正好位于科罗拉多州柯林斯堡附近。

“Dean，”Cas说道，“你注意到的这些可能是重点。它可能是精灵-控制者——”

“牛仔。”Dean说。

“对，那些牛仔们——也许这是因为他们并不喜欢真的遇上那些龙卷风或暴风雪，或是飓风。”

Dean哼了一声，说道，“我倒是能理解。”

Cas继续说道：“所以他们驱使着那些精灵 _围着_ 他们转，但精灵从未直接袭击过牛仔的基地。Dean，这真的很有用。通过这些不活跃的泡泡，我们也许能精确定位出每个牛仔的位置。”

他们重新开始研究，这一次只需要寻找“不活跃的泡泡”，很快，模式就一目了然了。大阿巴科岛和柯林斯堡都被它们各自的空气精灵环绕；大湖区的精灵一直避免淹没靠近密歇根的一小块湖滨森林，密西西比河也同样避开田纳西州孟菲斯附近的一个小区域。而在那惊天动地，排山倒海有如海啸般自太平洋而来的海浪袭击中，整个东海岸都被狠狠地打击过了，唯独位于旧金山附近的雷伊斯角国家海岸神秘地幸免于难。事实上，雷伊斯角是在整个风暴期间仍保持开放的临海公园。

在六个里头他们已经确定了五个。第6个是火精灵，它是最难以把握的。火灾发展得极无规律，不知怎么的和太平洋精灵的轨迹有点平行，沿着海岸上上下下，穿过北加利福尼亚，俄勒冈和华盛顿，但对于这一个，他们尚未有足够的信息来绘制出有用的地图。

Sam用些红色的胶带在Cas画在松木桌面上的地图分别贴好，就在那五个“泡泡”的中心点，然后他们把覆盖在上面的地图拿开，看着地图上用红色标出的五个点。大阿巴科岛。柯林斯堡。田纳西以西。密歇根北。雷伊斯角。

Cas说：“你们应该马上出发。”

“我们会的，但最早也要等下周。”Dean说。Mac计划这周末将要来访，Sarah也会来。“等Mac他们走了。”

“你们应该马上出发，”Cas说，他又快速补充道：“人们正在死去，Dean，而且要是从长远来看——如果精灵女王成功控制了整个大陆，相信那将只是个开始。这一切只会进一步升级。”

Dean考虑了一下，微微点点头，做出部分让步，“我们会把装备收拾好，准备好能随时出发。但在Mac检查你的翅膀之前我们是 _不会_ 离开的，Cas，没得商量。我们会做好准备，但我们得先看看Mac怎么说， _然后_ 再上路，好吗？”

Cas慢慢点点头。他瞥了眼地图，说道：“好吧，至少现在你们知道该往哪去。我相信我最多也就只能为你做到这样了。”他停了片刻，看着自己手中的彩色铅笔，他就是用这些铅笔来画出追踪地图的。他把它们放在桌子上，手指轻柔在它们上面放了一会儿。

他看上去有点忧郁，Dean隐约感到不安，Cas像是已放下他最后的武器，像是他感觉到他自己已经竭尽所能，再也做不了什么了。

但Cas只是说：“我去准备晚餐的盘子。”

Cas走开了，Sam和Dean看了看彼此。

“你还不想告诉他我们正设法能带他和我们一道吗？”Sam轻声问道。

Dean摇摇头，低声说：“得等一等，看看Mac怎么说。万一他还需要再做一次手术或是别的什么？除非我们能确切知道他的翅膀究竟恢复得如何，否则我不想他抱有太大的希望。但……”他停了一会儿，思索着。“你知道我是怎么想的吗？现在我要去打几个电话。还要

列出几种选择，以防万一。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

最后，终于快到一月九号了，那是个星期五。Mac和Sarah都预计在傍晚到达。自感恩节之后那可怕的星期五到现在已经过去六周了，就是在那一天，Ziphius将Sam和Dean掠走，带到了锡安。

而再过一天就是星期六。距Ziphius打断Cas的翅膀就正好整整六周。离他那场午夜手术也刚好六周。

Cas笨拙地掩饰着自己的紧张情绪。整整一天，他来来回回在地堡内走个不停，甚至不断地将自己的右翼张开合起，紧张得那翅膀几乎就像是在不由自主地抽搐。当翅膀完全不动时，它就紧紧地叠着，缩在身后。

在掩饰紧张情绪这点上，Sam同样也令人颇为同情。虽然Dean相当肯定在这种情况下，某些紧张情绪和翅膀没啥关系。Dean看着，困惑着，而Sam越发犹豫着到底该让Sarah睡在哪——他考虑着一间又一间卧室，但总有不同的原因让他觉得这个不好那个不行——他迟疑不定，越发紧张。而Cas则在走廊上踱来踱去，翅膀跟着不时轻弹着。

Dean最终大声宣布：“ **就让** **SARAH** **住在你对面好吗SAM** ？行了吧？Sam，给她铺张床。Cas，你最好再做点饼干，等她到的时候很可能已经饿了。”Dean把一大堆床上用品摔进Sam的怀里，把Cas推到厨房里。然后大步走到图书馆去喝点威士忌。

第二天早上，Dean和Sam驱车前往内布拉斯加州林肯机场去接Mac和Sarah。他们顺道快速拐了趟兽医学校——内布拉斯加州大学及其附属兽医学校也在林肯——取了些Mac不知用什么办法事先安排好借用的设备。然后，他们终于回到了地堡。

Dean和Sam很早之前就断定他们必须让Mac亲眼见到地堡。每多带一个人进来总是令人担心，不过这也没办法，到了这会儿Mac与他们的关系早就牵涉太深。但当他们打开门，陪着Mac走进去，他像是一点也没被吓到，只是兴高采烈。“哇哦！”他说：“Jake——”（自打他们在机场接到他那时起他就一直叫Dean“Jake”，Dean纠正了他三次才终于意识到他是故意的。）“Jake，那张地图 _真是太酷了_ ！哇，还有望远镜！你有用过吗？”

他几乎是急匆匆穿过图书室，直冲着望远镜而去。这时Cas拿着一盘饼干走了进来，右翼微微张开着。

Mac停了下来，直盯着他看。

Sarah说：“他看起来比上次你见他那会儿好多了，对吧？”

“我的上帝，帝王鹰，”过了一会儿Mac才反应过来，“你看上去真是 _好太多了_ 。”

Cas说：“我也感觉好多了。谢谢你。很高兴终于能在正常情况下见到你。”

Castiel伸出手，Mac又惊讶地愣了好一会儿，终于才走上前去，握住他的手。

“来点饼干？”Castiel说着，把那盘饼干拿到他面前。

Mac还在盯着他看个没完。

“这是巧克力脆饼。”Cas说。

“啊，好。”Mac终于慢慢地拿起一片饼干，然后完全忘了吃。（Dean就没有这种问题，他抓起两块飞快地消灭了它们。）

“请原谅我一直盯着你，”Mac最终竭力让自己恢复正常。“老实说我原本以为已经把一切都想到了。但是，呃。哇哦，翅膀。我根本想象不出，是吧？”看上去他像是无法将自己的视线从翅膀上挪开。Dean这才想到这是Mac第一次亲眼目睹Cas自如地挥动翅膀。

Mac像是已经被翅膀吸了魂，此刻翅膀越发光彩夺目，熠熠生辉，在图书室金色的灯光下，它们闪烁着璀璨的光芒。“你的翅膀，”Mac说，“它真是……哇，真是……”

他就这么停了下来。

Cas瞥了眼右翼，皱着眉头，“它有点磨损了——你是这个意思吗？而且都是灰，我知道。老实说……我没把它打理好。”他看上去显得有些尴尬。

“事实上我没想过‘磨损’，”Mac说，“更像是让我‘兴奋过度’了。好了，总之……”他清清嗓子，“总之，我们来看看另一只翅膀。”

他们把行李拿进来，把Mac借来的装备装好，那包括一个便携式小型X光机，Mac不知用了什么法子把它从兽医学校里的赛马诊所借了出来。

但首先，Mac让Cas坐到观影椅上对那只翅膀全面检查了一番。Sam和Sarah帮着解开绷带，让Mac能好好看看。

Mac花了几分钟靠近了，一点点仔细查看，房间内安静得几乎让人发狂。

Dean看着Cas的脸。Cas看起来只是有点僵硬，也许还有点儿太安静了，他只是盯着地板看。但Dean注意到他从未见过Cas的右翼蜷得如此之紧。它几乎平贴在他的背上，异常靠近他的脊椎，事实上它甚至收拢得过了头，以至于有点儿撞到另一只翅膀上。Sam不得不把它推回去一点。

Mac真该说点啥。Sarah看上去一脸平静，俨然专业护士的范，但Sam已经咬着嘴唇，而Dean感觉他都快要爆炸了。可是Mac只是沉默地检查着创口，钛合金钉，螺丝，一点点摸过去，摸了摸关节，偶尔问问Cas会不会觉得痛。

“干得不错，老鹰，”Mac终于说道，“看起来确实非常好，从外面看没什么问题。”Dean重重地吁了口气，给了Cas一个大大的笑容，后者抬起头，紧张地看了他一眼，他的右翼还是他妈的那么紧。Mac继续说道：“切口完全愈合了，肿胀也消退了，而且触诊时候你一点也不畏缩，这是个好现象。好了，我们把X光机装起来看看内部情况如何。”

调试好X光机颇费了点时间。这玩意的配件和电线倒是挺多。装到一半Mac停了下来问道：“我借了几条铅围裙，但如果你们有人已经受过很多辐射，那么等开始做X光时就别呆在这个房间里啦。你们都受过多少辐射？Sarah，你做护士多久了？”

“九年了，”Sarah说，“职业需要，差不多。基本是从我20岁开始，上护士学校那会儿。”

“那你最好离开房间，”Mac说，“其他人呢？”

“我有过几次，”Sam说，“我们往往会有不少骨折。一年有个几次。”

“大量骨折，”Dean附和着，点点头，“一年里总是要去上四次急诊室？或者多点？不过都是些小骨头。”

Mac有点奇怪地看了看Dean，就在这时，Castiel插嘴说道：“我绕着地球飞的时候会暴露在大量宇宙射线里。以前我时不时会去一下火星，那会儿那里看起来像是有生命开始的迹象。那条路上就有高辐射。不过那已经是很久以前的事了。”

顿时大家全都安静下来，每个人都盯着他看。

Cas补充道：“当然，不是作为人类。而且我通常只会停留在以太层内。”

“对-对的。”Mac说，“当然。当然。好了，呃，坐在这儿。其他人，我会告诉你们什么时候该离开。”

Cas在观影椅上坐好，Mac医生摆弄着那架X光机。Mac的脸上带着古怪的表情，突然他抬起头，像是完全控制不住自己好奇心爆棚，问道：“对不起，老鹰，我 _就是_ 想问问，这 _该死的_ ‘以太层’到底是什么？”

“哦。”Cas看上去像是有点惊讶Mac居然对此一无所知。“它是紧邻着这个世界的另一维度。它充满以太，因此得名。”大家都把注意力集中在他身上，Cas坐直了点，突然开始像个教授般讲解，看上去也放松了些。Mac一边继续慢慢地调试机器，显然被Cas对他说的内容吸引住了。Cas说：“你可以想象这个维度和以太层就像是一本书相邻的两页。事实上，有三个维度紧密相连，每个维度都紧挨着另一个，像是三张叠在一起的纸：幽灵界，有时候死去的灵魂会被困在那个世界，然后是以太层，天使习惯于在那个世界走动。偶尔你能从其中一个世界窥见到另一个。从以太层可以清楚地看到地球，但反之则不可。”Mac的动作越来越慢，脸上一片茫然，但Cas只是继续说道：“总之，天使通常把他们的翅膀收在以太层。当我们飞走时，事实上只是翅膀会拉动皮囊——人类的身体——把它拉到以太层。从地球这边看起来就像是我们消失了一样，但我们只是移动到以太层。然后我们会在以太层内飞到另一个地点。在以太内飞翔。等我们到了预定地点，我们会把皮囊再放回地球维度，从你们的感觉来说，就像是我们突然出现了。真的，这很简单。”

又是一阵停顿，谁也没说话。Mac完全一动不动了，他只是盯着Cas，手里还拿着几个X光机的零件。

“很简单。”Sarah说着，微微一笑。

“那么，”Mac说道，“抱歉，但这个简直 _难以置信，有趣得要命_ ——嗯——要是你不介意，我只再问一个问题——嗯——为什么你不干脆就在 _这个_ 维度里飞？干嘛要那么麻烦？”

“在那里飞比较轻松。以太可以更好地支撑翅膀。而且，很显然，那里的重力也小得多。因为你会稍微远离地球，你还能 _看_ 到它，但它对你的影响就小些。”

“对，”Mac说，“重力小些。很显然。”

“要不然我的翅膀就无法负荷了，”Cas说道，“很显然。”

“ _那是当然_ ，”Mac跟着说道，“翼-载荷。我就奇怪这个。”Mac微微摇了摇脑袋，低头看着手上的X光配件，像是完全忘了他在干啥。

“翼-载荷？”Sam问道。

Mac抬起头，说道：“那部分我倒是听懂了。翼-载荷是指身体重量除以翅膀的表面积。基本说来，就是看这对翅膀是否大到足够承载身体的重量。我猜你不能在这个维度内飞行，对吧，老鹰？”

Cas点点头。“人类皮囊实在重得过头。如果我使用力量，”——在这儿他犹豫了，停了下来，改口说道：“如果我 _还能_ 有些力量，那我就能在这里使用这对翅膀，在地球上飞翔。但是如果没有天堂的力量，这对翅膀不够大，不足以支撑这个皮囊的重量。”

“但它们 _非常_ 大！”Dean说。

Cas和Mac全都给他一个“你-完全-不知道-翼载-是-怎么回事吧”的表情。

[真客气。要是我就会——“完全以看白痴一样看着他”。]

Mac解释道：“它们确实很大。但人类身体和鸟类比起来是 _非常非常_ 重的。”

Cas又说道：“不过……我一直在想，是不是可以靠一点滑翔？我不知道。”他看起来不太确定。他的右翼又紧紧地缩了起来。

Mac考虑了一下。“有可能。或者，至少也能减弱下降的惯性，也许。”他轻轻叹了口气，低声咕哝着，“这真是 _太迷人了_ ……”

“是很迷人，船长，”Dean说道，“你瞧，我们 _全都_ 迷得要死，我不想扫大家的兴，但现在已经有点迟了，我们这个月总得把X光检查做完吧。”

“对，对！抱歉。”Mac说着，晃晃脑袋又开始干了起来。“你说得对，我们的时间有限。只是…… _哇哦，天使翅膀_ 。好了，伙计们，我们差不多得干活了。”

Mac最终把所有人都踢出了图书室（伴着“嗨-吼，嗨-吼，你们全都给我离X光远点！”）他自己独自做完了Cas的X光检查。

15分钟后，Mac把他们全都叫了回去。他正比较着一些在电脑显示屏上的显示出来的X光片，而Cas则坐在他的椅子上盯着地板。

在他们等待Mac的裁决时，这又是一阵紧张的沉默。Cas蜷缩在椅子上，他的右翼像之前一样紧绷着。他甚至都不看屏幕。相反，事实上，他闭上了眼睛。

Dean把手放在他的头上。

接着，让Dean非常高兴的是，Mac医生说道：“真是 _太神了_ ，它痊愈了。瞧瞧那些矿化！老鹰，你瞧瞧！”Cas睁大双眼，他抬起头看着Dean，看上去非常惊讶。他从椅子上跳下来，急忙走到显示器前。Dean，Sam和Sarah全都挤在他身后，看着Mac指点着X光照片上Cas的翼骨。

它看起来十分完美。纯白色，浑然一体，一丁点碎片都没有。唯一能证明它曾断过的就是固定在上面的那一串钛合金钉和螺丝。

“这真是非常棒，老鹰。”Mac说。他听起来兴高采烈。“瞧瞧这儿，你看看，多么干净，全是白色，这一片都是。它的再矿化真是非常好。”

Cas说：“我的……翅膀…… _痊愈了_ ？”他听上去很惊讶。

Mac说：“当然啦，它当然是喽。你知道吗，对我来说它的愈合速度是和鸟类一致的。像这样的骨折大猩猩通常需要超过六周才能完全愈合，但鸟类的新陈代谢更快，一般来说只需要几周就能愈合。我打赌你是按着鸟的时间表愈合的。”

“听到了吗，老鹰？”Dean说着，咧嘴一笑，轻轻推了推Cas。“鸟的时间表！你干得真棒！”Cas仍然目瞪口呆，盯着屏幕。

“这是我期望的结果，”Mac说：“这真是太好了。”他又看了一会儿X光片，然后他让Cas作坐下，开始把翅膀包扎起来。Mac继续说道：“我包扎它是防止晚上那些钉子被撞到。接下来我们要这么做：明天一早我会把这些钉子取出。那就是说还要动一次手术，但这只是小手术。我想只要局部麻醉就足够了，只要让翅膀麻醉，而不是全身麻醉。我已经带好所需要的工具。老鹰——”Mac弯下腰看着Cas的脸，“你准备好了吗？”

Cas急切地点点头。

 _哦我的天啊_ ，Dean想， _这是只快乐小狗狗的表情_ 。

他以前从未看过Cas脸上有过这种表情。 _从来都没有_ 。

Mac也点点头，“那么就这样了。Jake，Sam，Sarah，我们把东西先摆好——也许在你的厨房最好，Jake，要是我们需要煮点东西那里就很方便。明天我们就在那张低一点的餐桌上做。但，老鹰，还有件事。”Mac又俯下身看着Cas，“我得先警告你。接下去至少六个月，你仍需要 _非常_ 轻地移动它。 _不能拍打。绝对不能拍打_ 。要是你伸展过猛，过快，你可能会拉伤韧带，或甚至韧带撕裂。动作一定要轻柔。明白了？”

“不能拍打，是的，我明白了。”Cas说着，又点点头。

他们开始为明天的手术做准备。

 

 

△△△

 

 

这次手术很快就完成了，只花了半个小时，只给Cas的翅膀上了麻醉，而Cas只服用了少量镇静剂。（不能再一次和被麻药弄醉了的Cas聊天，Dean倒是有些失望，但生活本就如此，总有小遗憾，对吧？）整个过程也无须切开Cas的翅膀。Mac松开所有螺丝，花了点时间小心地把每根固定在骨头上的钛合金针移出来，但他无须切割。整个过程非常顺利，钉拔除后，只在Cas的皮肤上留下一连串小洞。Sarah往每个小洞都涂上抗生素，又分别贴上创可贴，并给Cas（以及Sam和Dean）下了严格的指示，务必保持伤口干净，注意有否感染。这样就做完了。

骨头痊愈了！钉也取出了！当然，翅膀还需要进一步康复。那些钉子留下的小孔深入骨头，必须等着“矿化”。还有一整片皮肤裸露着，几乎就像是一只胳膊，上面那些毛茸茸的小羽毛全部都被拔掉了。更别提那些剪掉的三级飞羽，当然它们会再长回来。Cas仍未试着动动翅膀，实际上，Cas都还没来得及好好看看它。

但， _骨头已经痊愈_ 。这肯定是好消息，对吧？

 

 

△△△

 

 

到了下午局部麻醉的药效褪去，Cas的翅膀终于恢复一些知觉了。Mac给他一些止痛药（显然无论动作再轻柔，从骨头上拧下钛合金钉到底是会有些不适）。到了晚上Cas说他已经能稍微动动翅膀了，于是Mac让他站在一面大镜子前（Sam和Dean从后头的卧室找了一面，推到了图书室），最后再检查一次，评估翅膀的状况。

“现在，试着展开它，”Mac说，“轻轻地，动作要非常轻。我要警告你，它可能还没有太大的活动范围。现在，继续，把它打开。”

Cas迟疑地看着他的翅膀。

“张开翅膀，老鹰。”Mac又说。

“我正 _努力_ ，”Cas说，“它张不开。”

“没事。放松，让我帮你打开一点。”

Mac小心翼翼地握住翅膀，稍微展开了 _一丁点_ ，差不多只打开了一英寸左右。Cas倒抽了口气。

“疼吗？”Mac问。

“ _是的_ 。”Cas说。

“哪个位置？”

“在……关节的地方。还有……这里。”奇怪的是Cas指了指自己的胸口，完全没对着翅膀。他甚至揉着自己的肩膀，就在锁骨边上。

Mac挑起眉毛。“ _真是太令人着迷了_ ，”他又说了一次。“ _简直太有趣了_ 。你的胸肌可能连着翅膀。事实上鸟类的肌肉就是这样运作的，你揉着的那个位置我猜就是翅膀的主肌腱。 _这真是太酷了_ ！但撇开这个不说，骨头不疼？”

“嗯……不，”Cas说着，听到有人说他的翅膀或是肌腱“非常酷”似乎让他有点困惑。

“只要骨头本身没事就行，你的关节和肌腱一开始感到疼是正常的。现在再试一次。”

Cas闭上眼睛咬紧牙关，最终，翅膀慢慢地展开……几英寸，然后又是几英寸。 _非常缓慢_ 。到了翅膀展开至正常状态的三分之一处时，Cas急促地吸了口气，咬住嘴唇。翅膀就停在了那儿。

“很好，这太棒了。”Mac说。

“这 _几乎_ 就没有展开。”Cas看着翅膀，明显心烦意乱。

“事实上这已经展开得够多了，”Mac温和地说道，“还记得我怎么说来着，它的活动范围可能会缩小点对吧？实际上翅膀在经过几周像这样的固定后经常会活动不开。肌腱收缩了。但这非常好。”

“这根本就 _不够_ ，”Cas很是固执，“要是我不能展开整个翅膀，那我根本不能飞！”

他的语调开始变得令人痛心，声音发紧。Sarah靠过来些说道：“Cas，我打赌它最终肯定能展开。你得耐心点。”

“她说得对，老鹰。这需要时间。”Mac说，“我们治疗过的那只土耳其秃鹫，记得吗？去年撞断翅膀那只？Roger每天早上都会帮他做运动——Roger训练他要先张开翅膀才能吃到食物，所以秃鹫每天早上都会拉伸一下他的翅膀。进展缓慢，实际上已经有一年了，但情况一直在逐步改善。他现在几乎可以完全展开了。”

Cas用锐利的目光盯着他。

“他能飞吗？”Cas问道。

Mac停了一下。“嗯，”他说，“我的预测是——”

“ _土耳其秃鹫能飞了吗？_ ”Cas猛地打断他。

瞬间，一片寂静。

Mac承认：“还没有。但我充满希望。”

Cas盯着他好一会儿，然后看着自己的翅膀。

“嘿，”Dean说，“Cas，你大概忘了些事。我都快被你们搅疯了，要我说，你可比一般土耳其秃鹫要聪明得多吧！你能比秃鹫练得更多。”

Sam点点头，也插嘴说道：“如果秃鹫一天伸展一次翅膀，那么你一天可以做两到三次，对吧？或者，十次也行。你可以很专注地锻炼它。”

Cas考虑了一会儿，勉强点点头。但他这会儿咬着嘴唇，看起来仍是心事重重。

“事实上，”Mac说道，“你从镜子里头看看。我想它实际上比你所想的要张得更开些。从你的角度你看不清。到镜子这边来。”Cas看了他一眼，走到镜子前面展开翅膀，他又一次咬紧牙关，尽可能地张开它。大概展开了三分之一。勉强只够看到所有的飞羽。

“你瞧，Cas，”Sarah说道：“看上去是不是很棒？”

Cas没有回答。

Cas只是盯着镜子里他半张开的翅膀。

“Cas？”Sarah又叫着。但Cas似乎一点也没听见。他只是盯着他的翅膀。

慢慢地，他转过身，直到他的背部完全对着镜子，他探着脑袋，尽量往肩膀后面看去，显然是想要看到整个完整的翅膀。

他突然脸色惨白。

“Cas？”Dean发觉了，“你还好吗？”Mac和Sarah迅速抓着他的胳膊。他们想把他带到椅子前面，但Cas完全不肯动，仍死死盯着镜子。

“Cas？”Dean又问，“怎么了？”

Cas异常安静地低语着：“它们 _全_ 都没了……”

“什么全都没了？”Sam问道。

“三级飞羽，”Cas说道，“所有的三级飞羽。 _全部_ ……”他从Mac和Sarah的手中挣脱出来，努力从各个角度看着自己的翅膀。他甚至把胳膊伸到翅膀底下去摸摸。Dean眼见Cas的手指摸到了翅膀底部边缘，也就是那些三级飞羽曾在的地方，当他的指尖一碰到那些被剪断的羽毛小小的尖锐的残根，他的手顿时僵住了。

Cas的手指慢慢摸过那一片短短的残根。

他闭上了双眼。

Mac的脸色相当可怕。“我不得不把它们都剪掉。真是太抱歉了，老鹰。我没想到还没人告诉过你。”他阴郁地看了眼Dean和Sam，又对Cas问道：“这个问题有多严重？”

Cas显然正在竭力恢复镇定。他吸了几口气，说道：“我知道……我知道有些羽毛没了。我只是没想到它……它们 _全都_ 没了。”

“否则骨头就没法愈合了。”Mac一脸难过。“我没法避开它们打好钉子和外固定器，它们确实把骨头拉扯得非常糟糕。仅是羽毛本身的重量就把碎裂的骨头从原来的位置拉了出去。”他犹豫着，又看着Castiel。“我试过不去剪断它们，但我找不到其它的解决方案。老鹰…… _请_ 告诉我天使是能长出新羽毛的。”

Cas又吸了口气，咽了一下。他终于不再盯着镜子里的翅膀，收回视线，也把翅膀收了起来。最终他说道：“是的。嗯，当然。天使是会长新羽毛。”

Mac立刻松了口气。“哦，所以你们换羽，嗯？你换羽的时候就会长出新的三级飞羽？”

Cas犹豫了一会儿才回答。

他最终回答道：“通常天使一年换一次飞羽。初级飞羽，次级飞羽。是的，还有三级飞羽。”

“初级飞羽？”Dean问道，“次级飞羽？”

Mac解释道：“初级飞羽是翅膀上最靠外三分之一处的羽毛。这些。”他指着那些最长的飞羽，在Cas翅膀的最外侧那些长度惊人的黑色羽毛。Mac继续说道：“次级飞羽是在翅膀中间的那部分，这些非常结实的直飞羽，白色的那些。三级飞羽是在最内侧的三分之一处。他的这些羽毛是灰白相间的。如果是鸟类，三级飞羽就……大部分用来支撑起降，我不太清楚它们天使们身上有什么用处。老鹰，它们是不是很重要？我剪掉它们的时候看到它们简直强壮得可怕。我很担心，但实在找不到别的办法。它们是不是有什么特殊的功能？”

“哦……一些起降……和鸟类一样，”Cas说，“呃……没什么问题。”

 _确实有问题_ ，Dean想。

Dean问道：“要是你一年就要换一次羽毛，为啥你从来都没提过？”

Cas又犹豫一下，说道：“我想你不会有兴趣的。呃，它……它真的很无趣。没什么大不了的。”

 _这可是件大事_ ，Dean想。

不管怎样，他以后一定要找Cas问个清楚。

“好了，老鹰，听上去你只需要再稍微忍受一阵没有三级飞羽的状况，对吧？然后它们就能再长出来？”Mac问道。他看起来仍是很担心。

Cas看着他。在这几分钟以来他像是第一次注意到Mac医生有多担心。

Cas下巴绷紧。

“我会没事的，”Cas对Mac医生说道，“我只是吓了一跳。别担心，医生，你救了我的命，而且你也把我的翅膀全都接好了。我非常感激。”Cas看上去平静多了，他又说道：“三级飞羽……只是个小问题。”

“哦，感谢上帝。”Mac大为感慨，“你让我担心死了。”

Cas对他笑了笑，说道：“只是让我吃了一惊。我真的非常感激。”

他甚至又握着Mac的手，再次向他道谢。Mac看上去完全放下心来。

Dean很肯定这里头Castiel有95%都是在演戏。但他掩饰得真的非常好。

Dean迟些时候又试图对Cas问个究竟，但Cas只是重复着他对Mac医生所说过的话——天使每年都要换一次羽；他只是吓了一跳；这没什么问题。Dean仍有所怀疑，但他没什么机会能继续盘问下去，因为他们接下来准备了一顿大餐，然后Mac就让Cas赶紧去睡觉，并严格命令所有人都不得打扰。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Sarah和Sam整个晚上差不多都在聊天。Sam把整个龙卷风的经过又说了一次（她之前也在所谓的“翅膀-汇报”的电话里听说过，但显然Sam按捺不住亲自带着她来了趟龙卷风之旅，把整个故事又说了一遍）。而Sarah则给了他不少针对Cas的理疗方案。这几周来Dean一看到Sam抱着电话进行“翅膀-汇报”就无情地嘲笑他，所以这会儿看到他们真的 _是在_ 讨论Cas的翅膀，不免觉得有点好笑。

然而，这肯定不是他们讨论的 _唯一_ 一件事。Dean忍不住注意到Sam和Sarah全都很早就说要去睡了，像是听话的小孩那样分别朝各自的房间走去。

Dean实际上还真有点搞不懂他们俩之间这事儿到底怎么算（Sam对这个话题沉默不语，甚至对Dean最粗俗的笑话理都没理）。但以防万一，Dean尽可能在晚上剩下的时间里避开卧室走廊——如此一来如果有谁想悄悄穿过走廊，从一个卧室跑到另一个卧室，那么他们大可安心去做。Dean甚至志愿邀请Mac参观一下地堡，以便让他也远离走廊。

不出所料，Mac完全被那些与科学有关的玩意儿迷住了——后面的实验室，还有望远镜。当他们回到图书室，那里的桌子上仍堆满了乱七八糟的书籍。Mac径直走向一本他发现塞在最底下的书。

“瞧瞧这个，Jake。这是开玩笑吗，还有这种书？”他说着，把它抽出来，盯着标题。他大声读出来：“《狼人以及其它变形生物生物学导论》。这能当真？等等……真有这玩意？”他开始翻开它。

Dean探头看了眼那本书，“大概吧，”Dean说道：“这么说吧，我很确定在外头还有不少物种是你们动物园没有的。这里还有各种科学有关的疯狂书籍我们都还没分类整理过。Sam还从没看过这一分类——他多半都在研究历史和神话传说。”

Mac从书堆里又翻出两本书，大声读了出来：“《吸血鬼和吸血蝙蝠的营养需求》……哦-哇啊，瞧这个。《嵌合体解剖学：弥诺陶洛斯，格里芬以及它们的近亲》……哦，老兄。”他快速浏览了一下，说道：“你介意我翻翻这些书吗？”Mac又说：“我从来就没见过这种。上帝啊，你瞧这个……《 _物种_ 数量》！”他已经埋进那本嵌合体的书里，嘴里还时不时念叨着“这 _简直是太酷了_ 。”

[注：嵌合体即由几种动物的各部分构成的虚构生物。//弥诺陶洛斯（Minotaur）：克里特岛上牛头人身的怪物，喜食人肉，尤其是童男童女；著名的克里特迷宫即为软禁它而建。//格里芬（Griffin），出自希腊神话，是一种鹰头狮身有翅的怪兽，也作狮鹫。雄鹰是飞禽之王，狮子是万兽之王，格里芬即是王中之王。]

Dean咧着嘴笑着看着Mac被一大堆稀奇古怪的生物学书籍给迷了个半死。他把一张椅子推到Mac身后，说道：“坐下吧。”Mac慢慢地坐进椅子里，视线仍死死粘在那本《嵌合体解剖学》里。Dean说道：“抱歉现在这里完全是一团乱。你可能听说过，我们刚遭遇了一场龙卷风，整个图书室都被搅得乱七八糟。嘿，要不这样，你喝上一杯，边喝边看？”Dean走到吧台边上，倒了两杯威士忌。

“我会把它们整理归类！”Mac说着，放下手中的《嵌合体解剖学》，已经在翻着另一些科学书籍，很快地把它们分成整齐的几堆。他说：“你看这样如何，这是植物学，这些奇异物种，炼金术可以放在那里……对了……我会把它们分类，按次序放好。然后我再看书， _而_ 你的书就能井井有条了。至少这件事是我能做到的。”

Dean不禁大笑起来，他说：“你不必管这些破事，你可是救了Cas。”

Mac抬头看着他。有那么一会儿他的手一动不动，双手各拿着一本书僵在半空中。

停了一会儿，他才把那两本书放下，对着Dean说道：“能治疗你的朋友Castiel是我此生最大的荣幸。”

Dean能理解这点。

Mac稍微转过身以便直视他，并且说道：“Dean。”他突然显得很严肃，甚至也叫回了Dean的真名。“你也许有注意到，我对病人的态度并不是最好的。事实上，根本就不存在这回事。因为我所有的病人全都是野生动物，他们总想杀了我，反正没有一个能沟通。所以我通常的临床做法就是与我的病人搏斗，给他们弄个口衔。我的意思是，我 _根本_ 就不擅长委婉地告诉他们坏消息，鼓励他们，给他们希望。我可以看得出Castiel出于某些原因，被那些剪掉的羽毛弄得心烦意乱，而且他的翅膀也没能完全展开。我很抱歉不得不告诉他秃鹫无法飞行，但他问了，他该知道真相。而他还不知道最糟的不止于此：事实上，不仅是秃鹫，几乎所有的大鸟要是受了像这样的伤，都 _永远_ 不可能再飞了。但是Dean，能请你告诉他吗， _他不是一只鸟_ 。你所说的完全正确：他能 _思考_ 。他可以制定计划，他可以照着去做，而最重要的是，他可以进行理疗，而你们可以帮着他。不管怎么说，他是完全不一样的物种！我想说的是，他 _绝_ 不可以放弃。那么……你能帮他坚持下去吗？也许，给他点希望？”

“我已经准备好了。Sam和我都是。相信我。”Dean向他保证。他递给Mac一杯威士忌，Mac拿起玻璃杯。

“敬我们的帝王鹰，”Mac说，“愿他能再度翱翔。”

他们碰了碰杯，然后一饮而尽。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_我知道我知道，三级飞羽还是没解释！（我逃）耐心点，这周晚点就会揭晓。：_ _)_

_要是你们喜欢请让我知道！（如果你们真想让我开心，就告诉我最喜欢哪一幕。祝福那些每次都告诉我喜欢哪一幕的人们，你们是我前进的动力！）很快就再见面啦。_

_PS_ _：恭喜我的德国朋友，漂亮的进球！_


	15. 三级飞羽-形态与功能

 

 

 

 _A/N – Wow_ _，问你们喜欢什么场景真是很棒！我喜欢看到你们的回复！你们很多人都喜欢_ _Cas_ _画地图那一幕。对，我喜欢让Cas时不时显露出某些隐藏着的能力（就像正剧在S4-5中那样）。而且_ _Mac_ _看上去很受大家喜欢，就像Sarah，我从未想过把他当成一个真正的原创角色——但他还得回来因为_ _Cas_ _需要把那些针取出来！（也许最好的_ _原创角色_ _就是你未曾想过的？）我希望他能再度出现，等着瞧。_

 _是的，离Dean能正视他对Cas的感觉还需要有长长长长长——一段路要走。他还要经过很慢慢慢慢慢慢——一段时间，还需要克服一些严重的心理障碍，他得与自己作抗争，这得让他费不少时间。抱歉了，这可能会成为宇宙中最蜗速的_ _pre-Destiel_ _！事情就是如此，我没法让他更快点了！_ _:P_

_有关翅膀的一大堆炮弹将要来袭。我先道歉，这有一大堆科学术语会砸向你，你很快就知道我是什么意思了。看过“一个人的房间”的人，你能从中认出一个曾出现在那部小说中的“人物” :D_

△△△

 

 

第二天早上，看到Mac和Sarah就要走了，他们全都很遗憾。他们停留的时间实在太短了。Sarah，当然了，她现在已经俨然像是他们中的一份子了（当然更别提Sam的事了）。而Mac在地堡里乐不思蜀，有如他前世就是一名记录者。但他们不得不离开了：撇开一大堆杂事不说，Mac显然在周一就有一台早安排好的非常重要的“大象修脚手术”要做；至于Sarah，她倒是想着越靠近Sam的房门越好，但她上个月就已经用光了全部假期。

而且，还有关于精灵的事情。女王和她的牛仔们。是时候干活了。

于是Sam和Dean得把Mac和Sarah送到内布拉斯加州机场。他们四个全都要去，按照计划全得挤进Impala。这样Sam和Dean把Mac和Sarah送到机场后，就可以去买些Dean在脑子里寻思了一阵子的玩意。那是Dean的秘密计划，为了能把Cas带到加利福尼亚。

这是个宁静晴朗的冬日早晨，对于一月份来说真是异常温暖。他们全都站在车道上看着Mac把他的医疗设备装进Impala的后备箱，就在这时Castiel问Sarah能否把Meg带回怀俄明，这吓了她一跳。

“啊？为什么，Cas？”Sarah显然是被吓到了。“你那么爱那只猫！”

“我是爱她，”他点点头，仿如这是天赐之物。“但我也许，嗯，很快就要离开，旅行什么的，而我没法带她和我一起。我知道这要求有点过，但是Sarah，我担心如果我走了谁能喂她。因为Sam和Dean很快也要离开。你能不能收留她？我准备了些钱给她买猫粮用。我知道这钱不多，但，也许能帮上点忙？”

他拿出两美元钞票和一些零钱。

Dean恰好知道，那就是Cas在这世界上拥有的全部金钱了。那是他在六周之前替Meg付完寄养费后剩下的全部。

 _Cas_ _正计划着要和我们一道去_ _佛罗里达_ _，_ Dean意识到。没有其它理由能让Cas甚至得考虑着把Meg送走。Cas一定是自己想出了一些秘密计划能让他跟着一起走！显然，他的计划一定不需要任何现金。说不定是些脑子一热，一些只有Cas能想出的疯狂计划，像是在晚上靠步行走遍整个国家或是别的什么。

当然了，Cas还没习惯和Dean或Sam实实在在地讨论一下，或只是提到它， _一点也没有_ ，或是诸如此类的。但他不就是这样嘛，默默定好计划，从不告诉任何人。

事实上，这是个好消息！因为，这就意味着Cas不会放弃。

 _好呀， _Cas_ _，我正好也有自己的秘密计划，__ Dean这么想着，微微咧嘴一笑。他非常笃定自己的计划肯定比Cas所梦想的任何疯狂念头都要棒。

但不管怎样，Cas对Meg的安排是对的。如果他们仨全去追踪精灵-牛仔，那就没人能照顾Meg了。Dean根本忘了这一茬。当然，他们可以把她寄养在黎巴嫩那小小的兽医诊所，但精灵惹出的麻烦很可能会演变成持久战，这样一来，他们也许会离开好几个月。

Sarah仍拒绝拿走Cas的两美元和那些零钱，与他争论着关于Meg的问题，Dean插嘴道：“嘿，Sarah，很抱歉Cas之前 _啥都没说_ ，到 _最后一刻_ 才推给你这个大麻烦，”——他瞪了Cas一眼——“但我刚刚才意识到他是对的，Meg真 _得_ 需要某个人来照顾她。你有没有可能带她走？她认得你，事实上这 _真的_ 能帮得上我们。直到昨天我们才知道Cas的翅膀恢复得如此之好，而且他是对的，我们很快就得出门。所以……这可真是帮了大忙了。我这有钱给她买猫粮用。Cas，留着你的两块钱，我来搞定。”

Cas不情愿地把他的两块钱（和零钱）塞进口袋里。Sarah仔细考虑着，然后慢慢地点了点头。“事实上，我没问题，”她说，“我的房东允许养猫，而且Meg很可爱。我喜欢猫。理论上我确实有只猫，那是我大学养的小猫，但他现在和我父母住一起，基本上算我妈的猫了。所以我可以把Meg养在我公寓里。”她不动声色地补充道：“ _而且_ 它就给了我可以再来的理由，对吧？或者……你们看是谁就可以去我那儿看看。”她不经意扫了Sam一眼，Sam立刻就脸红了， _一瞬间就_ ——然后他马上盯着地面。

Sarah咧嘴一笑，Dean也笑了。

“哦，Sarah，谢谢你！”Cas说着，浑然没注意到笑容和脸红。“真是太感谢了。”

于是Dean给航空公司打了个电话，又确认了行程以及携带Meg的事宜。

“哦， _太糟了_ ，Sam，”当Dean打完电话他这么说着，“我不得不改签Sarah的航班，结果 _推迟了好几个小时_ 。那就是说你先把我载到别的地方去办点事，然后你得陪着Sarah在机场呆上 _几个小时_ 直到她安全登机。你大概得带她去吃个午饭。 _抱歉了，_ _Sam_ 。”

Mac爆发出一阵大笑——他刚刚不动声色，默默地往后备箱里装好了他的设备，但很显然他不像Cas那么不擅观察。Sam想要狠狠地瞪死Dean，结果却不由自主地浮现出些许傻笑。Sarah不知怎的也跟着傻笑。

Dean只顾着笑着，看着他俩。

Mac吹了声口哨，“我们把这小猫安顿好吧？我甚至可以给她来点镇定剂，这样一路上她就能平静点，到了机场还能再给她一丁点，足够这样她稍微放松点，这样飞行时就不会太紧张。我还知道几招，能把她的笼子改造一下，让她感觉更安全些。通常我运的都是狮子，不过，大同小异。”

很快他们就让Meg进入轻微的麻醉状态，把她装进那小小的猫笼。

猫的问题很快就解决了，Meg已经安顿好了，甚至这又让他们多了个可以去探望Sarah的借口。行李也都装上车，是时候离开了。

但接着Cas突然挨个拥抱大家，充满感情。当然了，过去几个月来他才刚刚学会什么是真正的拥抱，而他似乎决意在今天的场合好好练习一番。一开始他先是拥抱了Sarah好长时间，然后也给了Mac一个一样-紧，时间一样-长的拥抱。（Dean对Sam低语道：“哦老天，他开始这么爱抱人了？”而Sam轻声回道：“这 _没什么_ ，Dean。”对Mac而言，显然他感动极了。然后就轮到Sam和Dean。Cas把Dean拥抱得如此之紧，让他简直都无法呼吸了。

整个过程Cas一遍又一遍重复着，“谢谢。谢谢你们大家，谢谢你们这么照顾我。”

接着Cas隔着猫笼的栅栏轻轻挠着Meg，尽他可能地摸着她，告诉她：“Sarah会照顾你的。她人非常好，Meg。请别害怕。你会过得很好的，我保证。”他突然又开始担心起Meg的猫粮，又想把那两块钱塞给Sarah，Sarah不得不一再向他保证她不需要那两块钱，Meg会好好的。所以Cas又拥抱了她一次，而这似乎触发了他 _又想_ 再来一轮拥抱的念头，于是Mac突然又得到了另一个拥抱，接着是Sam。Cas不同寻常地紧紧抱住Sam好长一段时间，Sam越过Cas的翅膀，望向Dean，几乎要笑出声来。事实上，这其实很有趣，这突如其来挡也挡不住的天使拥抱相当甜蜜。

 _他就是不敢相信他的翅膀已经真的痊愈了_ 。Dean想着。

但接着，Dean注意到Cas的右翼紧紧掖着，非同寻常地绷着。

这是“担忧翅膀”的姿势，Dean想起来了。实际上，左翼看起来也一样。它们全都摺得如此之紧，几乎彼此挤着重叠在他的背后。

于是，当Cas走到Dean身边开始要给他再来一次快要-窒息的-拥抱时候，Dean贴着他耳朵说道：“还记得在那晚上我怎么对你说来的？告诉过你要坚持住，对不？告诉过你我绝不会放弃你。”

在那个可怕的夜晚，在那个动物园，当Cas躺在Impala内几近崩溃，濒临放弃时，Dean让他保证一定会坚持下去。

Cas松开手，往后退了一步。他异常锐利的目光凝视着Dean。

“你一定要坚持住，Cas，”Dean说道，“因为你一定能再用上翅膀，我发誓。”

“你朋友说的没错，老鹰。”Mac说道。Cas转过头，表情犀利地看了他一眼。

Dean拍拍Cas的肩膀，宣布着：“飞机在等着，各位，我们得上路了！”他们全都钻进车内，免得Cas又有机会给他们再来第三轮拥抱。Dean边发动汽车边看着后视镜，他看到Cas站在积雪的车道上，目送他们离开。

Cas在那儿站了好长时间，看着Impala沿着长长的车道驶去。

 _最终_ ……再也没有什么东西束缚着他的双翼。

但它们全都紧紧地收拢着。

 

 

△△△

 

 

到了下午时分，Sam和Dean终于回到了地堡，发现Cas在厨房里给他们留了两个新做好的派，边上还塞着一张小纸条，上面写着——“这是给你们俩的。我要出去一下，别担心。”

这就有点叫人担心了。他到底要去哪？如果有人看到他了怎么办？

Dean叹了口气，冲着Sam挥了挥纸条，说道：“根本就不知道他会上 _哪_ ，也不知道要去 _多久_ ，上面 _啥_ 都没写。”

“也许只是要感受一下风吹过他的翅膀，你觉得呢？”Sam说着，开始收拾他们从杂货店里买来的东西。“这是他拆掉绷带的第一天，毕竟他被闷在屋里这么久。”

“但他 _知道_ 他不该跑出去。他真的不能让人看见。”Dean有些恼火地丢下纸条。但他又有些担心。Dean想了一会儿，又盯着纸条看，而Sam则把食物拿去放好。Cas是不是已经把他脑子里头捣鼓出来的，去佛罗里达的疯狂计划付诸实现了？

Dean试着拨打Cas的手机（黎巴嫩那小小的信号塔终于修好了），但Cas没有接听。“ _该死_ ，”Dean咕哝着，把手机塞回口袋。

“放松点，”Sam说，“他懂得要远离视线。他很可能就在地堡边上的树林里或是别的什么地方转悠。他只不过是想出去让翅膀能伸展一下，对吧？就在户外？而且今天外面又不怎么冷，他已经穿着夹克 **和** 背心了。”（最近他们已经给他准备了好多种“合适翅膀”的衬衫，加上一件可以穿在抓绒夹克里头的抓绒羊毛背心。）“我说，算上一小时，要是他还没回来 _然后_ 我们再慌也不迟。”

Dean仍感觉有些担心，但他同意了。“一小时，好吧。”他又想了一会儿，高兴了点，说道：“事实上这也许正好。我可以把他的礼物准备好，等他一回来就可以看到它们了。”

Dean为Cas已经准备好了两件礼物。全是他在内布拉斯加买好的。只需要一些改造。

Sam笑了，“他一定会爱上它们的。需要我帮把手吗？”

“不了，我能搞定。”Dean说着，已经把他的东西收拾完毕准备到车库的铺子里去捣鼓一番。“但要是他一小时内还没回来，我就要放狗搜寻了。”

“那我就和你一起放。”Sam说着，“哎，等会儿，Dean，等等。”Dean在车库门前迟疑了一下，转过来看着Sam。Sam正示意他回到图书室，一边说着：“我刚想起来，在你开工之前也许有个东西你可能想看看。Mac发现了一本书，估计能派上用场，Dean。他到了机场才告诉我。让我找找，应该在这儿……”

Sam开始在图书室的桌子那一头书堆里翻找着，那些书分类摆放着，应该是Mac昨晚整理好的。Sam说道：“天哪，瞧瞧他做的这些分类，简直是……噢，就是它。”

Sam拿起一本单独放着的皮面书，相当厚重。看起来像是在20世纪上半叶所出版的，也许是30年代左右。Sam拿着它向Dean示意，他说道：“显然昨天很晚了Mac才发现它。在机场我们聊起关于Cas的理疗，他建议我该读一读这本书。”

Dean走到Sam身边，一同看着这本巨大的书。封面是光滑的黑色皮革，上面印着银色的字：

 

_天使生理学_

_其行为的注释_

_以及_

_其它观察结论_

_Knut Schmidt-Nielsen_ _著_

 

Sam把它翻开，开始一页一页浏览着。每一页都写满了文字。Dean瞄到了颇有吸引力的标题像是“天堂之力的流动”以及“天使的真身究竟如何？”以及“圣火及其它弱点”。在书的中间有一系列精美的手绘彩色薄板，被半透明的上等宣纸隔开：美丽动人的翅膀手绘图，飞羽的特写，复杂的图表以表示“荣光的流动”，以及包括了不同类型天使与他们“真身”的图例。

“哇。”Dean感叹着。

Sam说：“我都 _不_ 知道我们还有这种东西。”他又翻回到翅膀的插图，他俩全都盯着看了好一会儿。这真是一张精美绝伦的钢笔画，每根羽毛都画得细致入微。翅膀看起来就像是Cas的那一对羽翼，比例完全一样。不过在插图里，翅膀是纯白的。初级飞羽，次级飞羽和三级飞羽全都贴着整洁的手写标签，还有好些华丽的小标签，标示出一排排小巧而富有光泽的羽毛，包括飞羽根部的小绒毛，以及羽翼最上缘处的小羽毛。甚至还有一幅关于小翼羽的插图——Cas的翼梢小翼。

Sam又翻回目录页，Dean仍靠着Sam的肩膀一同看着，上面写着：

 

**◆◆◆**

 

_作者序言_

  1. _天使种类_
  2. _天使的真实形态_
  3. _特点，波长及以太层_
  4. _皮囊与附身_
  5. _荣光与力量_
  6. _翅膀，羽毛及飞翔_
  7. _感觉与沟通_
  8. _治愈力，时间旅行以及其它天使的能力_
  9. _圣火及其它弱点_
  10. _关于寿命及死亡的问题_
  11. _行为反应及情感表达_
  12. __其它观察结论__



_词汇表（附出版者说明）_

_致谢_  

 

◆◆◆

 

“Dean，这真算得上一 _个_ 大发现。”Sam说道，“我们有许多关于天使的书，但它们提到的东西甚至还不到这本的一半。Mac想着这里头也许有些对锻炼翅膀有用的内容，或者关于怎么拉伸它们或其它的什么些办法。这么说吧，Dean，我要马上开始。”Sam已经拖过来一张椅子。“正好等着Cas回来。”

“听起来不错，”Dean说，“呃，Sam？”

“嗯？”

“你能不能查一下三级飞羽。”

Sam做了个鬼脸。“没问题，我一开始也想查这个。我会先从提到翅膀的章节开始。第六章。”

“希望你能找出点什么。”Dean说道，“因为他妈的我很确定有些事我们的帝王鹰并没有告诉我们。”

Sam瞥了Dean一眼，点点头，在桌子边上坐下，把《嵌合体解剖学》放进它那一堆，打开《天使生理学》。Dean看到他翻到第六章——“翅膀，羽毛及飞行”。

Dean差不多都要去车库了，但他忍不住又说道：“我打赌，这会儿你就需要做点调查，要不然你的脑子就离不开某个特定的刚刚离开的ICU护士，嗯？”他冲着Sam咧嘴一笑。

当然了，目的只是想要再让某人再一次脸红，或是再引发一次傻笑，这样Dean就可以又用这个取笑Sam。但相反，Sam的脸垮了下来。他抬起头看着Dean，带着出乎意料黯然的眼神，然后又静静地继续看着手上的《天使生理学》。

 _哦，该死_ 。Dean想着，他的肩膀一沉。在机场和Sarah一定发生了什么不好的事。

或者……也许只是Sarah真的不得不离开？

也许想和一个住在千里之外的女孩亲密相处可不见得能处处如意？

Dean差不多想抛开这个话题。但……该死，Sam现在看起来太特么悲伤了，Dean发现他无法就这样自顾走开。犹豫了好一会儿，Dean终于想好要怎么说：“你知道的，Sam，她会回来的。现在Cas的猫还在她那儿！Cas这一手真是太赞了，真的！因为现在我们就不得不再去见她喽！”

“我们得先去对付精灵。”Sam说着，头都没抬。他似乎决意让他的注意力集中在书本上，但他现在看起来坐立不安，这表明Sam很想说点什么。

所以Dean决定就这么继续尴尬地杵在那儿，也许再等个一两分钟吧。

Sam看上去依旧烦躁不已。他蹭了蹭脚，双手变着姿势，前后翻来覆去浏览了几页。Dean只是等着他。寂静在图书室内越发凝重，直到Sam突然爆发出声，“该死的，Dean，我 _喜欢_ 她。”

“她相当棒，”Dean表示同意，“我知道你对女士们总是犯难，小弟。事实上要说起来可真是够笨的。但我得说，这一个可是太有眼光了，我简直为你自豪。而且还是个 _ICU_ 护士，Sam！”Dean冲他笑了笑，“一个 _护士_ ！已经好几年了，我们需要有个自己的医护人员！你这选得太聪明了，Sammy。”

显然Dean所说的Sam一个字也没听进去。Dean说的那会儿他的目光飘向另一个方向，凝视着桌子那一头空荡荡的书架，“Dean，我们又要准备进到一系列战斗中去了。大战。如果……如果我……如果她……”

Sam停下了。但Dean知道他后半句想说的是：

_如果我被杀了怎么办。_

或者，更糟的是：

_如果她被杀了怎么办？_

事实上，这些年来，这种情形也不是没发生过，

倒不是说Sam的女友们全死了：Amelia就算一位，似乎毫发无伤地脱身了。Dean的情形也相仿，Lisa仍（他希望）一切都好。但其他那些人就不是那么幸运了。

不可否认，Winchester家的运气向来不佳，这么多年过去了，有时候伤口似乎永远也无法愈合。

Sam突然看起来异常痛苦。“这对她太不公平，”他的声音很轻，仍凝视着那本《天使生理学》。“要是把她拖进这一切。所以，在机场，我……呃，我告诉她，你懂的，别对这事太认真，她应该更自由，想怎么干就这么干，你知道的，怎么都行。和别人约会什么的。嗯，总之。”Sam说到这儿停了下来。

稍停了一会儿Sam又说道：“所以，总之我要继续读完这一章了。”

Sam开始翻书。

Dean想了一会儿。

“Sam，”他说着，靠得更近了点，蹭着桌子边上半坐着，手指搭在腿上。（这是他最喜欢摆出的 **大哥要给你打气** 的姿态）。

Sam抬起头，“嗯？”

“Sam，我真的很同情你。”

Sam叹了口气：“我知道。”

“她什么反应？对你说的那些？”

Sam做了个鬼脸。“她像是根本没有 _考虑_ 过这个。她的原话是‘真是胡说八道，Sam’。她说她对其他家伙都没兴趣。然后她说她很快就会给我打电话。”Dean哼了一声，Sam又补充道：“接着她就通过安检离开了。”

“她吻你了吗？”

“呃……”Sam犹豫了，低下头盯着那本书。

“我又不是在问你昨晚发生了什么，或者没有发生什么，”Dean说，“我是在问你 _她在机场安检处吻你了吗_ ？当着一大堆人的面？那些安保的家伙们还都在旁边看着？因为这可是来真的。”

“你怎么知道？你甚至都没飞过。”

“又不是说我就没和飞去别地儿的女孩儿告别过。别想绕圈子，Sam，她到底有没有在机场安检处吻你？”

啊哈， _脸_ 红了！尽管Sam依旧死盯着那本书。“是的。”他承认。

Dean又哼了一声，“Sam——”

Sam抬起头，有点疲惫地说：“ _别_ 拿这个取笑我，Dean。”

“我只是想说，”Dean说着，低下头看着自己的手，“去年我学到了一件事，那就是一旦有人牵涉进来，你不能就这样把他们拒之在外。你就是不能。我是说，你不该。而你也不能替他们做决定。如果他们想要这个，你就只能让他们参与进来。他们想冒险，你也只能由着他们。”

Sam直视着他说道：“你把Lisa送走了，Dean。”

这倒挺公道。

Dean点点头，说道：“没错。但你记得怎么做到的？靠着抹去她的记忆。 _没经过她允许_ 。甚至都没和她谈过。”

Sam对他皱起眉头，而Dean继续说下去：“在那时我确信这样做对她是最好的，但……每当我想起这件事，老实说……”他停了下来，揉了揉鼻子，继续说道：“老实说……现在我觉得是做了错事。因为 _现在我知道_ ，要是这样活着，在你的记忆里有一个大洞，像这样，一个 _该死的大洞_ 在你的心里，这 _糟透了_ 。我现在知道了，我对她干的事就是一团糟。我真的搞砸了，Sam。 _她_ 才应该是做出决定的人。我本该和她谈谈。而不是这样让她 _一点_ 发言权都没有，就这么决定，这么对她干了。”

Sam完全沉默了，只是看着他，Dean深吸了口气，继续说道：“有多少次我曾直接就 _替你_ 做了决定？把你撇开，把你蒙在鼓里？结果那从来都没好下场，对吧？”Sam看向别的地方，Dean继续说下去，“然后是Cas。我们也曾把Cas送走，记得吗？让他离开。我们那样做是为了 _保护他，让他安全_ 。也许那 _确实_ 让他安全了，至少免于米诺陶[“遗忘”里的牛头怪，剥离了Cas的荣光]的攻击，在那时候我们并没得选，但我想说的是，看看最后发生了什么！结果他孤单一人，他妈的 _那么_ 痛苦。我是说，他做得很好，事实上他应该感到自豪，但是Sam，天杀的他那么孤独，你别告诉我他没有。有几次我也曾让他离开……过了很久我才意识到我都对他干了些什么，残忍，毫不留情，就那样把他撵走。那也许是我曾对他做过的做糟糕的事了。”Dean又停了下来，他的喉咙发紧，但他必须强迫自己再说下去。“问题是，他最终还是搅进了所有的事儿！甚至那也没保他安全！因为他早就被牵连了…… _而且，因为他就是想参与进去_ 。记得在怀俄明，我是如何想阻止他和我们一道追踪熔岩先生？而Cas就是那副，去你的Dean，只要我想我就能直入狼穴，而他是对的。只要他想，他就能参与进来。只要他乐意，他就可以冒险。你不能就这样一个人做决定，别人也有权利说话。”

这会儿Sam的脸上浮现出有点古怪的笑意。他说：“知道了，Dean，我懂。”

“那，呃，关于Sarah……”

“事实上，我设想了一下这之间的关系，”Sam说，“我明白了。”他停了一下又说道：“谢谢，这……很有用。”

“很好，因为我就只能想出这些了，”Dean的神情终于轻快了几分，“再多也没有了。但Sammy——”Dean俯下身靠得更近点，想要强调接下去所说的——“这一位你 **可不要** 搞吹了，我说真的。”

他直起身，拍拍Sam的肩膀，站起来，转身想走开。

“Dean？”Sam叫着，Dean已经差不多快要走到门边往车库去了。

“咋？”Dean说着，在门口回过头。

“你是不是曾想过……”说到这儿Sam又停了下来，看着Dean。Sam呆了片刻，《天使生理学》仍摊开摆在他面前，他只是抬头望着Dean，表情相当古怪。

几秒钟过去了。

Sam挪开目光又看回书上，继续说道：“没事，真的。只是……你能……你也能让Cas承担其它风险。让他以别的方式参与进来。如果你愿意的话。”

Dean感到有点困惑。Sam指的是关于让Cas加入对精灵的狩猎这事？

Dean指出，“这就是为什么我这么努力想把他带到佛罗里达啊，Sam。”

“是吗？”Sam说着。现在倒是Sam看起来有点困惑了。

“这 _就是_ 为什么。只要他真的想，他就有权去挑战精灵。虽然我宁愿让他安全点，但我说了不算。”

“对，”Sam又有点坐立不安了，这会儿他的表情简直太古怪了。“总之，我继续看书。如果你需要帮手就叫我。”

不管是为什么，Sam又变得怪怪的。Dean皱着眉盯了他一会儿，挺纳闷。但Sam全神贯注在那本书中，

所以Dean就由他去了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

20分钟后，Sam大步闯进车库，快速冲到Dean跟前，还带着那本书。

“你得读读这个。”Sam直截了当地把《天使生理学》拍在Dean的工作台上。“马上。”

他把书推到Dean跟前，猛地把Dean在工作时总放在边上的威士忌杯扫到一边，指着书中某一段。Dean抬头瞄了Sam一眼，想从他的表情探个究竟，但Sam却是面无表情。Dean皱起眉头，放下工具，把Cas的高脚凳拉过来坐下。

“我去拿我们的外套。”Sam显得神秘莫测，“马上就回。你看一下。”他已经走开了。

Dean低下头看着那本翻开的书，看到一段以粗体字在开头标着的：

_三级飞羽——形态与功能_

“哦，”Dean说着，抬头看向Sam，后者已经快到门边了。

“你就读一读。”Sam喊着，去拿外套了。

Dean往下看：

 

◆◆◆

_三级飞羽——形态与功能_

_每个孩子都知道初级飞羽提供动力（向前加速），而次级飞羽提供上升力。那么，第三列飞羽，那些“三级飞羽”又有何作用？在鸟类中，三级飞羽的作用较小，但对于天使而言，三级飞羽至关重要。_

_ 力量 _

_回想一下，翅膀对于天使实际上有两个而不只是一个功能。当然翅膀对飞行而言必不可少，但还有另一个功能：它们是天使用来收集以及储存天堂之力的手段，这赋予了他们所有的天使能力（参考第五章第八节）。简而言之，当翅膀处于以太层，这些像软片般的宇宙物质“以太”渗透在整个以太层的空间内，当翅膀连续通过环绕在它周围的“以太，”飞羽就能持续不断地聚集天堂之力（参考第三章）。正是三级飞羽能收集储存荣光的力量，这就好比太阳能电池，将阳光的能量储存在电池内。正是这个原因，只要有可能，天使更倾向于把他们的翅膀留在以太层，只有这么做，天使才能聚集能量，换言之，才能补充自己的荣光。_

_大多数能量都通过三级飞羽收集。为什么是三级飞羽？我们知道，荣光通过嘴巴进出皮囊，偶尔也通过在喉咙上的切口（见第五章）。这说明荣光是被封存在呼吸系统，即肺部及喉咙。要理解三级飞羽的作用，我们只需回想一下众所周知的事实：只要是有翼生物，天使以及鸟类的_ _呼吸系统实际上是通过一个细长的气囊延伸到肱骨的中心。这些简单的事实立刻就能告诉我们即三级飞羽的羽根，并且只有三级飞羽才能直接与荣光直接接触。那么，也就只有三级飞羽能以天堂之力补充荣光。_

_如果一个天使在战斗中失去了_ _三级飞羽，那么三级飞羽在收集能量中的基本作用所导致的严重后果就显露无疑。失去过多三级飞羽的天使无法收集能量。即使还有一些三级飞羽残存，还能收集能量，荣光中的力量也会通过被切断的三级飞羽迅速流失。_

_ 飞行中的控制 _

_三级飞羽在飞行中也担负着极其重要的角色，特别是当天使栖身于皮囊之中。栖居于皮囊中的天使无法像他在真身形态中那样用他原生的尾巴来控制减速与转向，于是这项功能就由三级飞羽取而代之。在两侧的三级飞羽可以一起向外，向下展开，这就起到刹车作用，或者，也可以经由一侧做出此种举动，以便天使转向。由于这种制动必须承受强大的飞行力量，所以三级飞羽的羽根格外粗壮。三级飞羽也用来控制翅膀或皮囊进出以太层，这需要非常精细的操纵。_

_ 剥离三级飞羽 _

_很显然，失去过多的_ _三级飞羽将严重削弱天使。如果失去一半或者超过半数三级飞羽，通常会导致天使无法补充能量，也无法控制飞行。事实上有一种被称为“剥离三级飞羽”的天使自我-放逐形式，即天使切断两翼的三级飞羽，然后开始最后一次（不受控制地）出发进入以太层。像这样的天使从此就杳无音讯。考虑到在这样的状态下飞行必将导致极端失控，我们可以推测这些天使可能/也许完全被抛离行星，或者他们通过以太层坠落到行星的内核。剥离了三级飞羽的天使们的命运仍尚未有定论。_

◆◆◆

 

这信息量也有点太大了。Dean看了一半就不得不停下来，嘴里念叨着“哦，老天。哦，别。”然后又从头开始看起。

他终于看完那会儿，Sam突然出现在他身边，简直把Dean惊得跳了起来。Sam手里拿着他们俩的外套。

“你读完了？”Sam低声问道。

“对，”Dean勉强答道。他仍在努力理解着刚读完的那部分。“那好，好吧，这看上去有点糟。”Sam闷哼了一声，带着点愤怒，表明这可不是什么好笑的事，Dean又说道：“好吧，不止一点糟。行了？这很糟糕。 **但** ——他可以再长回来。他可以再把它们长回来，他说过的。”

Sam默默伸出手翻过前面几页。他停在某一页上，Dean看到标题写着“换羽”，他的心随之一沉。

Sam什么也没说，他只是用手指指着上面的某一句。Dean跟着看过去：

 

◆◆◆

 

_换羽期，新羽毛的生长，这是个极耗能量，筋疲力竭，极其危险的过程；为了换羽，天使必须能量全满，全力以赴。_

◆◆◆

 

Dean不禁回想起Cas谈及换羽所说的话——“它真的很无趣，没什么大不了的。”

 _对，Cas_ ,Dean心想，“ _极耗能量，筋疲力竭，极其危险”，听上去绝对无趣。完全没什么大不了的。_

但片刻之间，Dean不明白为什么Sam会认为它和Cas的三级飞羽问题有关系。接着，他像是被击中了。Dean翻回到“三级飞羽”的部分，上面写着：

 

_失去过多三级飞羽的天使无法收集能量_

然后他翻回到前面写着“换羽”的部分，读道

 

_为了换羽，天使必须能量全满，全力以赴_

不知何故，Dean不得不翻来覆去好几次，反复看着这两个句子，近乎麻木，混乱不堪，直至它们完全刻进脑海里。

他停了下来不再去翻看，双手捂着脸。

一时之间，他们俩谁也没说话。Dean坐在那儿，脸埋在双手中；Sam靠着工作台，异常疲惫地叹了口气。

Sam轻声说道：“没有新的三级飞羽他就无法获得能量，而如果没有能量，他就无法换羽。该死的22条。”[Sam所说的是catch-22，第22条军规，起源于一本小说，意为本身就有问题、不符合逻辑而难以实现的规则或者进退两难的境地]

Dean抬起头。他不得不克制着一阵突如其来的强烈冲动，以免把书直接丢进紧挨着工作台的垃圾桶里，实际上他只得站起来走开，免得真控制不住自己就这么做了。他走出三步远，又走了回来，因为他忘了带上威士忌，而他突然 _真的_ 很需要把剩下的酒全都灌进胃里。他也这么做了。

“让我把这事捋一捋，”Dean说着，一只手紧握着空酒杯，开始来回踱步，他的声音沙哑而紧张。“没有能量他就无法长出新的三级飞羽，因为没有能量他就无法换羽。没有三级飞羽……他就无法收集任何能量，所以……他……就只是……就这样子被卡住了，是不是？没有三级飞羽他什么也做不了。那就是说他妈的他就不能飞，即使是他能控制好翅膀也不行，因为，因为……我们都知道的，他没办法在这里飞起来，因为他太重了，而他也不能在那诡异的以太层飞，因为没了三级飞羽他无法减速或转向，他要么撞到那天杀的星球他妈的该死的内核，要么就会飞向太空。 **而且** 他可能甚至连让翅膀消失都做不到，因为如果他这么做了，他大概就会失控，会被抛到外太空或是别的什么。”Dean停下脚步，转过身来对着Sam说道：“总结起来就是这样？”

Sam点点头。“我想就是如此。”Dean盯着那本书看了一会儿，Sam概括道：“凡人，没有力量，无法飞翔。身上带着真实的翅膀。被困住了。”

“他知道的，”Dean说着，突然把杯子砸在桌子上，发出一声 _巨_ 响。“ _他妈的他知道_ 。他没告诉我们。他没告诉 _我_ 。”像这样咒骂开始升级，差不多就是Dean真的开始生气的一贯标志——他气Cas还想把这事瞒着他和Sam。 _真的气疯了_ 。他知道这并不公平，但他就是忍不住。

“也许他不想让我们担心。”Sam说道，“你知道他就是这样。”

“ **该死** ！”Dean说。他突然强烈地感到需要…… _干_ 点什么——撞点什么，砸点什么，把工作台掀翻或那把高脚凳或……来点什么，啥都好。他一把抓起威士忌玻璃杯，那一瞬间，他想把玻璃杯摔到地上砸个粉碎，但他犹豫了，杯子就在他手中高高举起。

他突然记起龙卷风过后Cas是那么小心地把所有玻璃碎片全都打扫干净。

要是Dean砸了这个威士忌杯，那他就把Cas的辛苦全给毁了，Cas又得再把地板扫过一次。

Dean感到力气尽失，他把杯子放在桌子上，动作非常轻柔。然后重重地坐在凳子上。

“Dean，”Sam说着，突然直起腰来。“哦该死，我刚意识到些事。”

“啥？”

“Dean， _他把Meg送走了_ 。”

Dean盯着他。

Sam说：“他说他可能要走了。他拥抱了我们每个人。两次。而且—— _Dean_ 。，”Sam像是突然说不下去，但他顿了一下，又继续把话说完，“他留下了纸条，他说‘别担心’——”

他们甚至连外套都没穿，就全都冲出了车库。

 

 

△△△

 

 

当然，一到了外头，他们就毫无头绪了。他们俩全都冲出车库，接着就站在那里，在午后明媚的阳光下环顾四周。

Dean不得不深吸了口气，让自己能平静下来。Sam把外套和围巾递给他，Dean马上穿上它们，用一只手搓着自己的额头，试图能想出个计划。但一时间，他竟无法让脑子冷静下来。Cas在哪儿？他到底要干什么？他一走了之了？他绝不可能想着要对自己来个“剥离三级飞羽”或是什么该死的破事吧，对吧？ _他会吗？_

Dean不知道。但只有一件事他非常确定：今早那奇怪的两轮拥抱意味着告别。

“CAS！”Dean大喊着。

但理所当然，无人回答。

Dean感到他甚至都无法思考了，像是他的大脑已经 _完全_ 停摆了，还是Sam最终想出了个计划。只是个小小的计划，但至少是个开始。Sam说：“我去把地堡查一遍——他也许还在里头的哪个地方，我们甚至都没仔细看看——你把地堡周围的树林查看一下，从这里直到大路，要是他想避开人们的视线，他应该会呆在树林里，对吧？一路上你留意一下雪地里的踪迹。如果你在地堡周围都没找到他，那就到大路上去。然后我们顺着这条路找找看。要是再找不到，我们就扩大范围。你给他打过电话没？”

“早就给他留言了。”Dean说着，掏出手机。他又试了一次，还是无人应答。“ ** _该死_** 。”Dean骂着。他转了一小圈，寄望于Cas会突然就这么出现在他的视野里随便哪个地方。但他看到的全都是树木，田野，皑皑白雪。

没有Castiel。

“好吧，Dean，这样，你试试祈祷。”Sam说，“然后按我说的去那些地方找找看——地堡周围，树林间，然后到大路上。我们在大路上碰头。Dean——别慌。也许他只是想出去走走。也许他只是要好好想想。”

“他连Meg都不要了。”Dean说着，仍左顾右盼，仍期盼着树林中能出现某个熟悉的身影。

Sam异常阴郁地看了他一眼，说：“走吧。别忘了祈祷。我也会试看看。15分钟后在路边碰头。”他拍了拍Dean的肩膀，转身跑进地堡。

Dean开始动起来。但他所看到的仍只有树木，田野和皑皑白雪。

Castiel不见了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N –_

_……那么……还记得“抑郁的Castiel”标签？对……就是指这个情形。_

_我很抱歉……_

_以及，很抱歉几乎写了一整章该死的全都关于翅膀的内容，把你们轰晕了吗？但我只想说明它们是怎么天衣无缝地联在一起的。是的，鸟类的_ _肱骨_ _实际上与其呼吸系统相连，如果你像我那样思考了很——久，那么你就会得到一个不可避免的结论，即天使 **必定** 需要三级飞羽来收集能量，而你也就必然会想到，既然天使在皮囊中是没有尾巴的，那么三级飞羽就再一次充当了“舵”的作用，即制动与转向。（因为能飞的生物必定有个类似方向舵的构造来控制方向，而这个构造又最好能靠近身体）。这么一来从逻辑上说，失去三级飞羽必将导致灾难性后果。我发誓这一切准确无误，而且环环相扣，完美无缺。_

_啊哈，可怜的_ _Cas_ _……_

_明天会开始贴出下一章。_

 

 


	16. 于高处之景

 

 

Dean开始沿着地堡周围搜索，而Cas真没什么可能走到树林里去散步。而他立刻也意识到想要从雪地里留下的痕迹去追踪他也是不可能的，那会儿他们修复所有的窗户，又把树枝拽到外头，结果积雪上纵横交错，全是他们踩出来的脚印。

于是Dean只能边走边祈祷着，他的祷告显得忧心忡忡：“Castiel，能听到我吗？Cas，我们知道三级飞羽的事了。你在哪？我知道你也许只是想走走——”（Dean不由自主地抓住这个念头不放）“——但你要是听见了，能不能回来？我们有点担心了。”

他沿着地堡周围一路走着，间或叫着Cas的名字。仍指望着他能看到某些踪迹，能把他引向某处。

没有Cas。没有踪迹。

 _该死_ ，Dean想。 ** _该死，该死，该-死！_**

Dean已经绕着地堡走了一圈了，他走到车道上时又祈祷了一轮。他一边叫着Cas的名字，一边不时祈祷着，慢慢从车道向主路走去，时不时走进两旁的树林，看看能否有任何踪迹。

没有踪迹。没有Cas。

Dean走到车道的尽头，向两边凝神望去。目力所及，他能看到两侧道路延伸着，大概能看到半英里的光景。

没有Cas。路上空无一人。

这是个相当美好的冬日下午。太阳正开始慢慢西沉，苍穹犹如巨碗般倒扣在头顶上，一片清澄的蓝色，在其之下，一望无际的雪原白得令人目眩。要是换了其它任何一种情况，Dean可能会喜欢这绵延不断的冬日雪景。但如今明亮的太阳像是带着威胁，蓝色的天空更是令人郁闷。整个闪闪发亮的冬日世界空荡荡的，冷漠无情。 _Cas_ _到底会在哪？_

过了几分钟，Dean听到Impala接近的动静，他转过身，看到Sam沿着车道开上来。Sam在与主路交界处停下车，就在Dean身旁，摇下车窗，问道：“运气如何？”

“啥都没。”

“好吧，他也没在地堡。”Sam说。

“嘿，找Charlene呢？”Dean突然灵机一动。“我们让Charlene帮忙？”Charlene是Sam的朋友，她在定位失踪者这一方面很有些本事。几个月前她就曾帮着他们找到了Cas。

但Sam摇摇头。“已经试过了，无法联系到她。我会继续试看看。” _该死_ 。“那么……不如这样，我开车到镇上，把车站，图书馆，小超市什么的那些都转一圈，你从这里沿着大路往另一个方向找找，要是他往那个方向去了呢？如果我什么也没找到，我会回来接你。”

Dean点点头。他们彼此阴郁地看了一眼——这事 _越发_ 让人不安——Sam调头一路向北，往镇子去了，Dean沿着公路向南，时不时仍喊着Cas的名字，偶尔祈祷着。

随着时间一点点过去，祈祷也越发简单粗暴。一开始那几次祈祷Dean还能忍着，彬彬有礼地来个“Cas，我们知道三级飞羽的事了，请让我们帮你。”但祷告过六回后，最后就变成了态度蛮横的“该死的，你这个白痴天使， _他妈的_ 你到底 _跑_ 哪去了？”

到了那会儿，Dean勉强克制住自己别在祷告中爆粗，他想着， _得控制住自己。他很可能啥事都没有。我只要找到他。我得好好想想他到底会去哪？_

Cas可能早就飞走了，当然是——从路上远走高飞，也许是靠搭便车离开堪萨斯，躲在卡车后头或是什么只有他才能想出来的疯狂念头。（Dean拒绝考虑Cas可能会计划出任何比逃走更严重的事儿。）要是Cas试图搭便车或是坐长途车或是干这档子事，希望Sam能把他给拦回来。但如果他没离开……如果他还在附近……他到底能去哪？

Dean停了下来。他现在差不多就站在龙卷风碾出的那条道上，那条轨迹横过路面。这条轨迹看起来就像是条长而笔直的雪堆出的河，里头堆满了覆盖着积雪的残枝碎片，横穿过公路。Dean来回打量着这条龙卷风的轨迹，又前后看看路的两头，想着， _他到底会去哪儿？_

他抬头看向天空，估摸着日落之前他还有多少时间——夕阳正开始向着地平线一点点沉下去——就在那时，一群小鸟飞过。

这是那种在冬日有时会出没的小“雪鸟”，有着黑白相间的羽翼，事实上，和Cas的差不多，它们理所当然地吸引了Dean的目光。小小的鸟儿们飞得很高，从掠过头顶越飞越高，直到看起来就像是几个小斑点，在天空中肆意旋转，接着直冲下来。Dean看着它们越飞越远，直到消失在远方。

“啊，Cas……你一定特么太想念飞行了。”Dean不禁大声说出口。即使在上面，景色也一定很酷。

 _那上面的景色_ ，Dean想， _那景色_ 。

Cas已经被困在屋子里太久了。他刚刚才拆掉翅膀上的绷带……几乎就在同一时刻他刚刚得知他的翅膀已经痊愈，在那一刻他就发觉自己再也无法飞了。那他该会怎么做？

Dean想起Sam所说的话——“他也许只是想感受一下风吹过他的翅膀。”

Dean把那小小的雪鸟忘得一干二净。他开始转着身体，环顾四周，专注地扫视着地平线。

堪萨斯的大部分地区都相当平坦，但黎巴嫩周边地区确实散落着一些小山丘。地堡就位于其中一座小山丘边上，事实上，还有些大一点的山就在地堡不远处。其中之一特别让Dean多看了两眼：一座树木丛生的山丘，高度也正好，就在地堡西南角上半英里远，在龙卷风轨迹的另一侧。Sam和Dean之前就留意过它好几回，有时候在他们长时间猎魔后，朝着家的方向驶近，他们会把它当成一个标志。因为它是这附近最高的山，所以相当醒目。

附近最高的山。能看到的最高的地方。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean径直向那座山进发，尽可能沿着龙卷风切过的轨迹向西。他深一脚浅一脚地走了一段，然后往南横穿过田地。自暴风雪过后，雪已经有些融化，如今又再度结冰，所以Dean几乎就能在结了冰的雪面上跋涉，但有时也不尽然。大概每走三步，他就会一脚踏破薄薄的冰面，踩进大概一英尺厚的松软积雪中。这让他走起来很是艰难，不一会儿就气喘吁吁。但他还是尽可能加快脚步，很快就到了山脚下，开始艰难地向上爬。往上，往上，一路往上，偶尔在雪地里打滑，好几次一屁股撞到了厚厚的雪堆里。

等到Dean爬到山顶时他已经喘得相当厉害了。

而在那儿，是Castiel。

他平安无事。

他只是站在那里，双翼张开，背对着Dean望着西边的景色，朝着暮色时分的太阳。风吹在他的脸上。

Dean松了口气。然后他不得不低下头，喘着粗气，因为这比他自己敢承认的还要害怕得多，他是那样挣扎着尽可能快地穿过那些积雪，实际上他已经快冲到山顶了。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，一下下有如重击，直到这时他才感到寒冷的空气灼烧着他的肺，让他不得不弯着腰，把手撑在膝盖上喘了好一会儿，像是刚跑完奥运百米竞赛的选手一般。他站在那儿弯着腰，气喘吁吁，但头却扭着抬起来，这样他就能一直盯着Cas了。

Cas甚至都没注意到Dean出现在他身后。他像是完全都没听到Dean那有点儿吵的喘气声。Dean就距离他30码远，但在山上风声相当大，一股冰冷的风一直在吹着，Cas也许只听到了风声。

Castiel站在山顶最高最高的地方。山顶上几乎已经没有树了，只在一侧有棵枝干崎岖的老枫树，在无尽的寒风中扭动着。在枫树边上有个稍微隆起，高于地面的小土堆，上面覆盖着薄薄的积雪，Cas就站在这小土堆的最高处。事实上，他似乎是发现了一块相当大的石头，大概四英寸高，宽度也有一两英尺，把它拽到了小土堆上（Dean能看到拖拽过的痕迹），他把石头拖到土堆的最高处，然后就他就站在那块石头上。

想来这样他就能再站得更高点，还能再高个四英寸。

风猛烈地吹在Cas的脸上，他的右翼几乎完全展开，稍微前倾，这样一来就与地面平行，长长的飞羽完全张开。整个翅膀就像是经过精心设计的完美结构。顶着风摆好角度，准备起飞。

为天空而生。已准备好随时飞起。

但附在了错误的身体上。

而他的左翼——当然了，只打开了三分之一，而且也不像另外一只那样可以摆出角度。看上去Cas无法完全转动翅膀，让羽毛得以和地面平行。而且在三级飞羽被切掉的地方，羽翼间那可怕的豁口看上去也相当明显。即使从Dean站着的地方看过去，他都能看见翅膀上那部分裸露的皮肤，甚至还能辨认出那长长的手术疤痕以及那些小小的创可贴。

还有那些已经消失了的三级飞羽所残留下来的短短的羽根。

Dean的呼吸终于稍微平复，他站了起来，花了点时间发了条短信给Sam：“找到了。他没事。地堡见。”

几乎是瞬间回复就来了：“他妈的哈利路亚。”他把手机塞进口袋，抬头看向Cas。Cas仍没注意到他。

Dean走近了点，慢慢走到Cas身边，然后他才发现Cas闭着眼睛。

_也许他只是要感受风吹过他的翅膀……_

“嗨，Cas。”Dean温和地说。

Cas跳了起来，他的右翼猛地拍了一下，甚至左翼都跟着小小地拍了一下。这不对称的拍打似乎使他失去平衡，在岩石上绊了一跤。他转身面对着Dean。

“哦，对不起，”Dean说，“不是故意要吓你一跳。”

“Dean，”Cas喘着气。他把翅膀稍微收拢，右翼收到和左翼差不多的位置。“我没听见你来了。”

“你出来散步，嗯？”Dean大胆地试探，“我们正找你呢。嗯……我们有点担心。我试着向你祈祷但我猜你没听见。”

Cas的目光瞥向一边。

Cas把头转开，又凝视着田野。“我听到了。”

“哦，”Dean，“呃。抱歉，最后那次祈祷，呃，我……”

“没关系的，Dean，”Cas说，“我很抱歉给你造成这么多麻烦。我没想到会让你这么担心。我只是想……”他停了一下，仍凝视着西边的田野，“我只是想到这儿来，然后……看看周围。”他说。

Dean瞥了眼周边的风景。“是啊，这上头景色不错。”他说。

片刻之间，他们俩一同凝视着田野的景色。现在，灰色的云层正从头顶飞速掠过，几片淡淡的阴影在下面的雪原上轻快地飘过。天越来越冷——夕阳已经沉到相当低的位置——但Cas似乎浑然不觉，或者，也许他只是不在乎。

“这上头有点冷了，嗯？”Dean说。

Cas没有回答。他的目光依旧徘徊在那片原野上。

“Cas……”Dean试着问，“你为什么不告诉我们？关于三级飞羽？”

Cas飞快地瞥了他一眼，眼神锐利，接着又静静地凝视着那片景色。他的嘴抿得很紧。

“我们找到了一本书，”Dean说，“那本《天使生理学》——”Cas回过头来，带着明显惊讶的表情，他淡然一笑，摇摇头，又看向别处。

“我该猜到你们俩无论如何都会找到那本书的某个版本，”Cas轻声低语，“真有你的。”

“为什么你不 _告诉_ 我们，Cas？”Dean问道。“你一早就知道了，对不？”

Cas低语道：“Dean……”他停了一会儿，轻轻地叹了口气，他的肩膀垮了下来，眼睛低垂，看着积雪覆盖的地面。他说：“我一醒来就知道了。就在手术后。我知道我失去了一些三级飞羽。”他停了一下。“我知道这是一种可能，我只是设法说服自己，也许它还没那么糟。”他叹了口气，低头望着自己的左翼。

“Mac曾试过不去剪断它们，”Dean说，“他真的尽力了，Cas，他问过我这个——”

“他别无选择，”Cas说着，实际上还耸了耸肩。“如果他没把骨头拼回到一起，那我早就死了。荣光最终也会从骨头断了的地方流失殆尽，然后就完全无法呼吸了。Mac救了我的命。他不可能有别的办法了。只是……我……”

他停了下来，凝视着地面，接着他的声音异常轻柔，Dean完全听不出他说了什么。

“啥？”Dean问着，接近几步。

“我那么努力，”Cas重复着，近乎耳语。当他站在那块小小的岩石上，他的翅膀慢慢地收紧。Dean不得不靠得更近，只距离一两英尺，才能听得更清楚些。Cas重复着，仍是轻声低语，“我那么努力，Dean。这真是太难了……这是我曾做过的最难的事。我那么努力去做……”

“啥？”Dean说，“那么努力去……做啥？”

Cas抬起头，向着那一片原野望去。看着那片景色——于高处所见之景。

“学会做人。”Cas轻声说道。

“你做得很好，Cas。”Dean应道，一时困惑着这到底是啥意思，但他决定无论如何都要以示支持。“你做得简直太棒了。”

“我做得很一般。”Cas静静地说。他的视线快速地扫过Dean的眼睛，然后又瞥向远处，继续看着眼前的景色。“我做得很一般。但我确实在学。我活了下来，我学会了。我学到的那些足够照顾好我自己。即使那水准很低，但仍然，我设法找到了一份工作，赚了点钱，能买我自己的食物……我有自己的地方可住，那间小屋，记得吗？……我学会了乘车。买牙刷。买食物。我甚至交了些新朋友，Dean。当然不是像你或Sam这样的朋友，但……我能和人们交谈。我能向他们打招呼。记住他们的名字。能与之交流……”他又停了下来。

Dean开始明白这是怎么回事了。

Cas深吸了一口气。“现在我 _再也_ 不可能做人了，Dean。我 _永远_ 也无法融入。好吧……我猜我以前也没有完全融入，但我还过得去。我做人还算过得去。但现在……”他发出刺耳的笑声，“我甚至都不能去图书馆。我没法去借本 _书_ 。如果我需要，我甚至都没法去买条面包。我再也无法找份工作。甚至连Gas’n' Sip的工作都够不上，Dean，那份你如此鄙视的工作——”

“我是个混蛋。”Dean轻声说道。

“嗯，那时候你嘲笑过我，Dean，如果那时候你就想笑，那 _现在_ 你真应该笑了。因为如今我连那份工作也 _永远_ 干不了了。我甚至永远不可能租个地方给自己住。或者住到无家可归者的收容所里。我甚至连走进商店给自己买点吃的都做不到。 _我不能让人看见我_ 。就是这样。你说的是对的。”Cas看了看自己的右翼，然后又看向左翼，当他又开始说下去时，他的声音变得断断续续，支离破碎。“我所学会的 _一切_ ——我所做的 _一切_ ，Dean，那些努力，现在全都 _没用了_ ，我失去了一切。在这之前，我失去了作为天使的过往，我失去了天堂，但至少我能作为一个人类重新活下去。”

Dean盯着他，直到如今他才真正明白这究竟是什么问题，它突然浮现出来，如此清晰。

对Castiel来说，当他被逐出天堂时一定是糟糕透顶。但如今Cas也被从人世中驱逐了。那些他所珍爱的人类，那些他如此迷恋的人类， _那些他为之付出一切的_ ……

现在，Castiel被完全拒于人类的世界之外了。

“我失去了天堂，现在我失去了地球。”Cas轻声说道。他又凝视着那片空旷的原野。“我还能去哪？我能怎么办？我甚至都不知道我算是 _什么_ 。我现在是什么，Dean？既不是天使，也不是人类。我想Ziphius说得对——我是个怪胎。”他叹了口气，补充道：“我就是你们猎杀的那种东西。”

“ _不_ ，Cas， _不对_ ——”Dean想打断他，但Cas根本没在听。他继续说着，重复着——“我能去哪？我该去哪儿？我不可能和你和Sam在一起，你们需要旅行。在你们离开后……昨晚我才意识到我甚至无法喂饱Meg。一旦你和Sam离开，我都无法替她买更多的猫粮。昨晚我数了数剩下的钱，发现我只剩两块四角二分，而我根本没办法再赚到更多，那些只够我再买两罐猫粮，靠这点儿只能坚持到下周。但接着我才意识到我根本不可能走进商店！我连给她买两罐猫粮都做不到！我苦苦思索着还有什么别的办法能给她弄到更多的食物喂饱她，但什么都想不出。我想了好久……最终我想到求Sarah带走她。”

自始至终，Dean站在那儿憎恨着自己，一想到Cas就那样独自躺在他的房间里，整整一个晚上在黑暗中为所有这一切忧心忡忡，他简直要吐了。

Cas是真以为Sam和Dean会放任他和Meg挨饿？他真以为他们会这样留下他独自一人撒手不管？

也许，因为Dean以前确实曾把Cas抛下，任他自生自灭。实际上，有那么几次。甚至就在不久前。

 _也许他整个晚上都无法入睡觉，光担心着这些_ ，Dean想着，心烦意乱。 _我应该和他呆在一起。我 **应该** 和他呆在一起_。

Cas继续说道：“但即使我想出可以把Meg托付给Sarah，我意识到不管怎样我都 _会_ 饿死了。因为我连替 _自己_ 买食物都不可能。而我也不可能跟你一起走，Dean，连一点可能性都没有，因为我连你的车都进不去！而且，我只是……我现在完全没用了，Dean，我只是个麻烦。”

Cas的脸向着稍微远离Dean的方向，面对着落日，他的左翼离Dean最近。于是Dean伸出手放在左翼上，就放在翅膀弯曲的地方。Dean本想深吸一口气，说出“我们绝不可能放着你 **或** Meg挨饿至死，你这个白痴，”但就在这时，Cas几乎是漫不经心地随口说道——“于是我决定，最好是自行结束我的生命。”他这么说着，一只手从他那件抓绒夹克的口袋里抽出Dean的象牙柄手枪，另一只手一甩，天使之刃瞬时就从外套袖子里滑入他的手中。

Cas低下头看着手中的两把武器，神情完全一派平静，他说道：“我还没决定是要剥离三级飞羽，还是用手枪。另一种办法是折断双翼，当然，或者切断它们——任何一种都能杀死天使——但是要做到这点靠自己还是有点困难。”

Dean如坠寒冰，完全动弹不得，他的手仍放在Cas的左翼上。

Cas继续说下去，仍然非常平静，他的视线徘徊在手枪和天使之刃之间。“但等我到了这里，我发现自己有些不太确定了。主要是因为你所说的话，但也是因为……嗯，每个人都那么尽力去修复我的翅膀。Mac医生，Sarah，所有人。我不想显得忘恩负义。所以我改变了主意。但我仍想不出等你和Sam离开后我要何去何从。”

Cas突然一颤，身体像是往后缩了缩，他转头看着Dean，他的翅膀在Dean的手中猛地一收。Dean这才发现他的手犹如铁钳，死死地握住了Cas的翼梢小翼。他不得不强迫着自己放松手指。

“Dean？”Cas皱起眉头，问道：“有什么问题吗？”

Dean放开翅膀，从Cas手中夺过手枪和天使之刃，他这一举动太过突然，Cas惊得跳了起来，翅膀跟着猛抽了一下。Dean查看手枪，而Cas只是惊讶地看着他。手枪已上膛—— _操！_ 保险关掉了—— _操！操！_ Dean匆忙推上保险，将子弹退膛，然后检查了套筒，把手枪塞进外套口袋里，将弹药塞进另一个口袋，接着他把天使之刃塞进腰带后面，然后他才意识到当他做着这一切时，他的双手一直在发抖。

Cas说：“Dean，怎么了？”

 ** _怎-么-了？_** 刚刚Castiel真这么说了？

Dean感到一种突如其来的愤怒，气得两眼一阵发黑。他抓住Cas的双肩，猛地把他拉过来，这样Cas就正面对着Dean。Cas在他那块小石头边缘绊了一下，差点就摔倒了，他的双翼霍然张开，但Dean不肯放他走，只是把他拉起来让他站稳，冲着他大吼：“你敢 **再** 给我试一次看看，Cas！ **永远** 不行！你敢给我动这个 **念** ！你好大 **胆子** ！你这 **混蛋** ！”

Cas只是一脸困惑。这会儿他像以往那样微微歪着脑袋，说道：“嗯，我决定不这么做了，Dean，我已经告诉你了。一部分是因为Mac和Sarah那么努力，从那么远的地方特地来这儿，但大部分是因为你提醒我有一个承诺。”

“承诺？”

“你还记得吗？我翅膀被折断的那个晚上，你让我保证不要放弃？”Cas看着他，他清澈的蓝色眼眸出奇地平静。他又说道：“你要我坚持住，我承诺我会的。今天早上你又提醒了我。我不想违背我对你的承诺。”

Dean站在那儿直愣愣地盯着他，双手仍紧紧握着Cas的肩膀，想着—— _要不是我碰巧提起了……要是我没注意到他的翅膀收得那么紧_ ……

过了一会儿Cas又问道：“Dean，你在发抖。你还好吗？”

“不，Cas，我 **很-不-好** ！”Dean说着，他的双手仍紧紧抓着他的肩膀无法放开。“操 _他妈的见了鬼了_ Cas！难道你 _一点都不知道_ 这么干对我会有什么影响？还有Sam？你他妈的 _脑子_ 就想不出来？”

“嗯，”Cas沉吟着，仍看起来一脸困惑，“我估算过的，要是我自杀，大概会给你的生活造成大约三天的混乱。因为你得去清理我的房间。我想过要自己做的，但我没有时间。”这会儿Dean越发阴沉的表情让他更加迷惑了。Cas迟疑地问道：“会比三天还多？”

Cas又看了Dean一会儿，很是犹豫地补充道：“一星期？”

Dean只是盯着他，脑子里一片茫然，仍紧握着他的肩膀，这会儿他发现自己把Cas拉得更近了点，他拽得那么猛，结果Cas又绊了一下。Dean把Cas的脑袋拽到自己的胸口上，紧紧地贴着，直到他能用下巴夹着Cas的脑袋，狠狠压住，他的一只胳膊用力抱住Cas的脑袋，另一只胳膊环绕着他的两只翅膀。Dean站在那儿，好长时间呼吸全都断断续续，喘息着就这么抱着他，试图用某种方式把Cas整个儿裹起来，保护他不受到这个世界的伤害，把他好好地包起来，让他平平安安地。

_你得让把天使包严实点， _Dean__ _。_ _他看起来很冷。_

“超过一个星期？”Cas的声音很微弱，他的声音被Dean的锁骨给闷住了。

有那么一会儿，Dean连话都说不出来。

他最终镇定下来，说道：“超过一星期，Cas。”他发现自己正用一只手抚摸着Cas的脑袋，另一只手仍搂着他的翅膀。

Dean在Cas的头顶落下一吻，然后又继续抚摸着他的头发好一会儿。Dean说道：“这事儿你得搞清楚，Cas——我受不了。我永远也没法忘记。过上百万星期也不会忘记。永远。 _永远不会_ 。”他又补充道：“Sam也一样。”

Dean终于放开他。Cas后退一步，抬起头以便能清楚地看着Dean。

Cas看上去非常困惑。

“但是，”Cas皱着眉头，微微歪着脑袋，“我这样子让你做了很多工作，Dean。你和Sam都是。一直以来，我有那么多麻烦，Dean，到现在都有好几个月了，我一直是个可怕的负担。Sam得为我准备所有食物，你得去买那些椅子，得为此花上好多功夫，而现在我将 _永远_ 都是负担，Dean，即使我能坐进那辆车内，你还是要 _一直_ 照顾我，你还是要 _一直_ 为我买食物。你甚至都已经帮我打理羽毛，我知道那一定很烦，我知道你宁可安静地看电影——”

 _那算是打理羽毛？_ Dean的脑子跑得飞快。 _啥？_

“——而我甚至都没告诉你它们还需要多少打理！”Cas继续说下去，语速变得快了些，神色沮丧，声音紧张。“我 _完全_ 够不到羽毛最末端，我也够不到最上边，它们都磨损了，而且它，它，它太 _可耻_ 了，这太令人沮丧了，这给你带来那么多工作，而且——”

“Cas，”Dean说着，又把双手放在Cas的肩膀上，这一次轻柔得多。

但Cas就是自顾说个不停，像是所有的焦虑全都一涌而出，他继续说下去，双手紧张地比划着，“——而且我没法帮你猎魔，我已经没有 _任何力量_ 了，我甚至都无法让你痊愈，我没法让你瞬移到任何地方。我甚至再也不能带你飞离危险，Dean！我甚至连一个球都没有了！也没有旧羽毛！什么都——”[注：球与旧羽毛，在“遗忘”中提到的，都能充当武器，虽然那会儿代价差不多都是Cas的命。]

“Cas。”

“——我什么都办不到， _什么都没有_ ，Dean。我现在已经 _一无是处_ ，要是我不在这里对你们俩都更好点，还有——”

“ **CAS！给我闭！嘴！** ”Dean大吼着，摇晃着他的肩膀。

Cas终于闭嘴了。

“我知道你很痛苦，老兄。”Dean说着，凝视着他的眼睛。“我知道。我 ** _知道_** ！我能看得出。我知道这对你有多难，这有多 _可怕_ ，这有多痛苦。但你 **不是** 一个人，你也 **不是** 一无是处——老天啊，Cas，你熟知所有的精灵，这够厉害的了！甚至，甚至你会制图！你简直是个吓人的神枪手！ _天杀的_ ，你是个斗士，你自己都不知道？而且，Cas， **你·不·是** 怪胎——”

“Dean，别这么荒唐。我当然是个怪胎。”Cas说着，双手握住Dean的手腕，把Dean的双手都拉开。Cas后退一步，说道：“ _看看_ 我，Dean。 _看着我_ 。”

他张开了双翼。

“我当然是个怪胎，Dean，”Cas说着，双手对着自己的翅膀比划着，这会儿他几乎是怒气冲冲地对着Dean，“你 _看_ 。”

Dean看着。

Cas就站在那里。西边落日余辉正透过他那巨大的翅膀，白色的羽毛在这金色的光芒中熠熠生辉，连黑色的羽毛也隐约闪烁着微光，双翼在他身后微微张开，构筑成令人惊叹的画面。

他简直美得惊心动魄。

Dean竟忍不住笑出声来。Cas冲他皱起眉头，Dean辩解着：“我正在看。你不是怪胎，我是说，不是你想的那样。”

Cas歪着头，眯起眼，显然完全不信。Dean试着解释道：“是啊，当然你和普通人不一样，很明显。你绝对很特别。但是Cas，难道你不知道自己看起来像什么样？你的翅膀那么美。你的翅膀简直 _美呆了_ 。你的翅膀是我见过的最漂亮的东西了，你这个白痴。”

Cas的脸上浮现出迷茫的表情，他说道：“但是Dean，它们全都磨损了，它们太脏了……你看……”

他指着右翼的一根羽毛，将翅膀微微抬起，把它卷着靠近点，这样他的右手就能掠过那根他所指出的长长的黑色飞羽。“你看，Dean。”Cas说道，Dean仔细看去。那根羽毛也许能算上稍微有点儿凌乱，一些羽片聚成单独的几撮，而不是光洁无缝的一整片。和周围的羽毛比起来，它可能也就 _稍微_ 显得不那么的光彩动人。

“它真是…… _脏_ ，”Cas说着，他的声音有点哽咽，像是那根不-那-么-闪-亮-的羽毛真是太可耻了，他连提起都觉得无法忍受。Cas想要用手指抚平它，这下Dean清楚地看到Cas真的 _无法_ 够到他自己的羽尖。他就是没法碰到羽毛最末端，那个比其它部分略-微-黯-淡，略-显-凌-乱的部分。

Cas转过身来面对着Dean，神色 _羞愧难当_ 。“我连自己的羽毛都无法打理干净。”他轻声说道。

“我会帮你的。”Dean立刻说道。

“我应该要自己做的。”

“我会帮你的。”Dean重复着，向前走了两步，跪在Cas的翅膀边上，就跪在雪地里，双手抚过长长的羽毛。Cas僵住了，垂下眼盯着他，Dean就蹲在那里，用他的手轻轻地抚平羽毛——他轻轻地在羽毛上呵着气，让它稍微带着点湿气，又用外套袖口顺着它的表面刷了刷，然后用手指在羽毛上捋过，试图让凌乱的部分恢复平整。

不一会儿，羽尖已经服服帖帖，再次泛着微光。

“瞧，”Dean说，“你瞧，这很容易。”现在他靠得近了些，知道Cas之前在说啥了。羽毛倒不是说像Cas指出的那样“脏”，但它们确实蒙着些细小班驳的灰尘，而那几处就不那么闪闪发亮了。Dean开始刷掉其它几根羽尖上的尘斑。“这很容易，Cas。我会帮你的。”

“但你不该……这不是你该做的事。”Cas低声说道，“这不是你该做的事。每个天使都应该能清理好他自己的羽毛。这是我们最初学到的 _第一件事，_ Dean。我应该要靠自己——”

“去他的，”Dean说着，擦拭着另一根羽毛，“去他的靠自己。你又不是 _一个人_ ，Cas，我们是 _一家人_ 。你和我，和Sam。”他清理好那根羽毛，开始对付下一根，说道：“你不是负担，你是 _家人_ 。这不一样。Sam做饭给你吃是因为他喜欢这么做。我给你买来高脚凳是因为这让我高兴，你明白没？你记得不，当你喜欢Sam做的那把椅子，他是怎么笑的？”Cas瞪大眼睛看着他，蓝色的眼眸里满是困惑，Dean又开始清理下一根羽毛，说道：“我在看片子的时候抚摸你的翅膀是因为 _我就是喜欢抚摸你的翅膀_ ，Cas。我 _喜欢_ 帮着你。Sam也 _喜欢_ 帮助你。这就是成为一家人的含义：这意味着 _没有负担_ 。因为帮助家人让我们快乐，Cas。这就是我们生活，这就是人类生活的 _意义_ 。”Dean抬起头看着他，又说道：“你为我们做派的时候，那是负担吗？当你抚摸着Meg，那也是负担？”

“不-是。”Cas轻声说道，“我喜欢看到你们吃派，我喜欢抚摸Meg。”

“这不都一样吗，Cas。”

最终Cas的脸上终于露出了了然的表情。

Dean站了起来，更靠近一步，说道：“ _我们会照顾你的_ ，好吗？我们 _想要_ 照顾你。这不是负担。我们绝不会让你挨饿！老天啊，Cas，你怎么会这么想？”Cas朝他眨眨眼，Dean用双手捧着他的脸，好像要将他护在手中，说道：“你绝对不能再这么做了，拜托了，老兄。这……该死的，天使之刃和手枪，这全是 _狗_ _屎_ ！答应我别再这么做了！答应我你不会这样离开我，Cas。你得 _保证_ ，你不会离开我。”

“我答应你。”Cas低声说道，他点点头，脸色苍白，眼神黝深。“我保证。”

Dean把Cas的脑袋拉下来一点，在Cas的额头上亲了一下，然后又在他脸颊上亲了一下。然后，尽管这些全是柏拉图式，兄弟般的亲吻，Dean突然感到一阵冲动像是将他牢牢地控制住，他大吃一惊：他想吻在Cas的嘴上。

他太想这样干了，就在此时，就在此刻。他渴望着亲吻Cas的灵魂，而看上去吻在他的嘴上再正确不过了。

不顾一切，他太想要这样做了。

_而他与之抗争。_

这不对，这是错的，这没道理，这会吓到Cas，这会把他搞糊涂了，这太可怕了，这会把Cas吓坏了， _这已经把 _Dean_ 吓坏了_。这越界了，这就像游走在悬崖边，从地球的边缘坠落……掉入全然未知的境地。

最重要的是，这太自私了。因为 _Cas_ _现在并不需要这个。_

Dean把这奇怪的冲动抑制住了，挣扎着将这一个吻落在他的另一侧脸颊上，然后他把Cas的脑袋又拉到自己肩膀上靠着。他让那一刻溜走了，将它抛诸脑后，把它埋葬在所有的恐惧与困惑之下。把它埋起来。以后再说吧……也许。

但他不能就这么放开Cas。于是Dean张开双臂，再一次将Cas抱在怀中，再一次，想把Cas脑袋，他的胳膊，翅膀，所有的一切全都搂在一起。这会儿，Cas也回抱了他，双手搂着Dean的肋骨，右翼也紧紧地卷着他。Dean忍不住转过头，蹭着翅膀，把鼻子埋进Cas的羽毛里头，沉浸在那可爱的气息里。

“ _不许_ 再这么做了，”Dean最终说道，“你这个混蛋。”

“我不会的，”Cas耳语般的，“我很抱歉。我真的不知道这会困扰你。”

“有时候你真是个白痴，你知道吗？”

“你以前就说过了，Dean。”

然后Dean才注意到Cas正在发抖。尤其是他的翅膀。尤其是左翼。它抖得实在相当厉害。

“该死，Cas，”Dean说着，放开他，打量着翅膀。“你的翅膀很冷。”

“我知道。”

“那是左翼，Cas！”

“我知道。天越来越冷了。”

“该死的，你该说啊！Cas！”Dean说着，摇摇头。差点就亲上的困惑猛地消失了，这会儿有更严重的问题：Cas的翅膀很冷！这可比什么都要紧！Dean走到Cas身后，脱下围巾（那是一条他非常喜欢的长又很柔软的米色围巾），开始用它将翅膀受伤的位置包起来。就在那没有羽毛覆盖的位置，像是他在把一条胳膊裹起来。Cas静静地站着，回头看着他，Dean则小心地把围巾卷起来，盖住手术的伤疤，就在三级飞羽的残根上，他如此轻柔，像是裹住一只新生的小猫崽。

“我们会设法解决这个三级飞羽的事儿，Cas。”Dean一边告诉他，一边把围巾层层包起，“你等着瞧。”

“因为我们以前曾经赢得过一些不太可能的胜利？”Cas说着，脸上露出一丝淡淡的笑意。

Dean得意地冲他一笑。“没错。”这会儿围巾已经拉到了头，翅膀看起来惬意又温暖，围巾恰好盖住了没有羽毛的那部分。Dean拍了拍它（非常轻柔的），将围巾的剩下的两头塞进去。

“你会再飞起来的，Cas，”Dean说着，“我发誓。我对你发誓。我们会解决的。我们一起。明白吗？”

Cas慢慢地点了点头。

“来吧，”Dean说着，抓住他的手，“我们回家。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean抓着他的手，拉着他下山。Cas一路上跟在他身后，每当他脚下的积雪坍塌，他的翅膀就会张开，在他身后宛如巨大的横幅。

当他们一路爬下山，Dean几乎一句话也没说。到了此刻，恐惧才真正开始涌现，几乎将他淹没。这差点就演变成一场彻底的灾难，如此接近。可能会发生的事……应该会发生的事……要不是那早上Dean无意中提起的那句话……

一路上，Dean一直紧紧地握着Cas的手。

到了半山腰，Cas不知怎冒出一句——“是永远不会吗？”

Dean知道他说的是什么—— _我永远也没法忘记， _Cas_ _。_ 过上百万星期也不会忘记。永远不会。_

Dean说：“永远不会，Cas。”然后在沉默中继续拉着他下山。

当他们开始穿过龙卷风留下的轨迹往地堡走去时，Dean不动声色地说道：“顺便告诉你，你得和我们一道去佛罗里达。Sam和我几周前就决定了。”

“但是Dean，”Cas平静地说道，“我没法坐进你的车。你知道的。”

“是哦。但我今天给你带了个礼物，你还没瞧见呢。”Dean说，“事实上是两个礼物。我从内布拉斯加州带回来的，要是不能把它们给你，那才真是个大麻烦。”他从口袋里掏出手机，打给Sam，“嘿，Sam。我们十分钟就到了。打开车库门，在那儿碰头。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

当他们终于走到车道上，Sam已经在门口等着了。当他看到Cas真的平安无事，顿时松了口气，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，他大步走到他们面前，给了Cas一个拥抱。（ _拥抱次数又增加了_ ，Dean想。）

Sam一边抱住他一边问：“你究竟去哪了？Cas？我们有点担心。”

Cas被压在Sam的肩膀上有点喘不过气，“我到山上去了。我很抱歉，Sam。我以为只会麻烦你三天。”Sam越过Cas的肩膀狐疑地看了Dean一眼，无声地用口型问道——“三天？”

Dean无法在这会儿回答他，但Sam一定是从Dean的神色里看出了什么，因为他的表情变得有些僵硬，随即把脑袋靠在Cas的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住他，过了好几秒都不让他走。

“车库里都准备好了吗，Sam？”Dean问道。Sam点点头，放开Cas。他们一起走进车库。

Cas立刻就停了下来。也许正因为一辆婴儿蓝的大众牌小型面包车正挡了他的道。它显眼地占着车库中央的位置。这是辆经典的老牌“嬉皮车”，这一型号有着滚圆的车头灯，大大的，呈弧形的挡风玻璃，窗户上还带有小窗帘。而那天早上它还没在车库里。

“这是谁的车？”Cas疑惑地皱起眉头。

“你的。”Sam笑着说。他手里拿着一串车钥匙，随手丢给Cas，后者吓了一跳，眼睁睁地看着钥匙砸到他的胸口上，又掉到地上。Cas茫然地低头看着钥匙，又回头看了看那辆VW小面包车。

“我的？”Cas说。

“登记在Cas T.L.Winchester的名下，”Dean说，“你知道有谁叫这个名吗？”Dean走到车旁把门一一打开：驾驶室的门，后面的最大的门，右边宽敞的侧门。他说：“这是67年的款！和Impala一样。我想那是幸运的一年。她们有点像是姐妹，你觉得呢？希望你别介意，这是辆经典的嬉皮车，短时间在林肯也就只找到它了，我看到就忍不住了。如果你希望它来个全套打扮，我们也能上头贴些和平标志。但它的引擎全改过了，它的变速驱动轴更好，很好操控，我想它能证明这点。到后面来，Cas，来看看！”

Cas慢慢地走到车后头，朝车内看去。

在后面有个很大的泡沫床垫摊开着，上面铺好被单，放着几条毯子和两个枕头。墙上已经画满了保护咒和驱魔符，在两边排着整齐的小隔间，这就有了足够的空间来放上装备。窗户上全都有小窗帘，方便拉上，甚至还有个可向上拉起的弹出式屋顶，在露营的时候可增大空间，更加舒适。

“它大到可以放得下翅膀！”Dean说，“我琢磨着我们可以开这辆车上路，换下Impala。你现在看不见，但要是把那张床垫叠起来，你的观影椅就在下头横着呢，只是收起来了。我下午刚用了个办法把它固定好，那样要是我俩开车时你就能坐在后头了。到了晚上，我们会试着把你偷着带进旅馆，但要是不行，你也能在这儿，在车里头，睡在床垫上，这样至少你就不怕没地方睡了。而窗帘能保证人们不能从外面窥探。还有，瞧——”Dean掀起床垫的一角，抬起下面的一个小小的活板门，那里头装着Impala的军械库，全都摆放得整整齐齐。“还有，”Dean又说着，走到前头，“瞧！”Cas静静地跟在他后面走到前座，往里面看去。

“斗式座椅！”Dean说，“67年的款是装有斗式座椅的，这也是我首先考虑的，实际上，当我想找辆厢型车，它就必须有斗式座椅。因为这样一来，等你的翅膀痊愈了，你就可以开车！你可以把翅膀放在椅子的两侧！我查过翼间隙，我想要是你能把羽毛横着收拢，它们就能塞进座位，要出来也没问题，可能会有点紧，但还能凑合。不过要等你的左翼能灵活些再说，但最终应该能成。你觉得它怎样，Cas？”

Dean冲着Cas笑。

Cas还在看着这辆小型面包车，他看上去有点儿不确定。

Cas转过身去不再看那辆车。他打量着Dean好一会儿，他的眼睛探究着Dean的脸。“但这不是你喜欢的那种车。”Cas慢慢地说着，“你喜欢那种又短又长，而且有纵向的脊背。”

又短又长？纵向脊背？

哦，尾翅。是了，车身很低，经典的肌肉车。带着尾翅。

Cas说：“你喜欢另一种车。Impala。你非常喜欢它。它对你非常重要。没有它你永远不会出门。你永远都不会离开它。”

“又不是说我要卖了它。”Dean说，“它就在这里，平安无事。”

“但那车对你很重要。”

Dean耸耸肩。“猜你对我更重要，天使老兄。”他说着，事实上感到大吃一惊，这说出来竟如此容易。起初，他刚开始想到这个点子，想到要把Impala抛下，那简直是撕心裂肺。当然他们以前也有过几次猎魔的时候并未带上Impala，但那只是他们真的不得不如此的情况下。

但这次显然就属于他们“不得不这样”的时刻了。因为——直说吧，当Cas对上Impala……

尽管Dean很爱Impala，这又不是比赛。

“但你爱那辆车。”Cas说着，听起来仍完全不信。

Sam哼了一声，说道：“Cas，总有一天你真的需要学学怎么根据事实推论。是的，Dean很爱那辆车，但你更重要。”Cas盯着他看了一会儿。

“但我不能让人看到我。”Cas转回去看着Dean，说道。

“你开车的时候没人会注意到的。哦，这提醒我了。你的另一个礼物在这里。”Dean走到工作台前。《天使生理学》仍放在桌上，Dean不得不抑制住另一股突如其来的恶心，因为他又再一次记起，这一天离灾难多么近。

他把书推到一边，拿起那个他先前在忙活的玩意：一个又长又大，空空如也的背包，那种正儿八经的背包客在夜间徒步旅行时所用的巨大的背包。Dean把它从中切开了，就在正对着背包客背上的那部分。

“这是你的第二个礼物。”Dean一边说着，一边转过身把它拿给Cas看。Cas看上去很是困惑，但Dean把它举起来对着他的翅膀，解释道：“它还没完工，但我的设想是，我们可以把你的翅膀藏在这里头。看上去就像是你背着个背包。翼尖会从底部伸出来，但我们可以在上面披条毛巾或是别的什么。这看起来很有嬉皮士的范！我的想法是，你可以装作自己是个背包客，开着一辆老式VW嬉皮车在全国到处旅行。还有两个疯狂的朋友和你一道。”

Cas又凝视着他，好长一会儿，似乎想探个究竟，然后他拿起背包研究着，把它在手上翻来覆去。然后他又回到车旁，站在它前面考虑了一会儿，研究着它那圆滚滚的车灯，宽敞的挡风玻璃，以及那婴儿蓝色的喷漆。

他走到后面，踢掉鞋子，小心翼翼地爬进去，手上仍拿着背包。

他进去了。他的翅膀进去了。

Castiel一动不动地保持了一分种，蜷缩在小面包车里，手脚并用，一只手仍抓着背包，他回过头看了看翼尖，它们离后门还有一段距离。

他轻轻地把背包放在一边，爬到前排座位之间，这样可以从前挡风玻璃看出去。Dean在那里放了一个类似豆袋的东西，Cas就可以在那儿趴着，看着前方的景色。Cas在那儿躺了一会儿，看着窗外。

[注：大型豆袋就是懒人沙发。不过在这之前是摄影师用来垫着相机不容易晃动。]

“你觉得他会喜欢吗？”Dean对Sam耳语道。

过了一会儿，Cas躺到床上。两个枕头都试了试。然后他打开所有小隔间，又把弹出式屋顶支起来试试，站起来从屋顶高高的窗户看出去，又跪下来，然后打开窗帘，然后把它们拉上，然后又打开所有的小隔间，再看看背包。

Dean看着他，想着， _老天_ 。 _这是快乐的小狗狗的样子。尽管还有三级飞羽的事，今天还发生了那么多事……这是快乐小狗狗的样子_ 。

“我们可以带上Meg，”Cas说着，听上去有点喘不过气，“我们能带上Meg，她能有有很多地方可以呆着，她可以坐在这里——”他已经拍着枕头做出一个小小的猫窝。

Dean说：“Cas，Sarah已经带着她了。不如先让她和Sarah在一起？”

“但Meg可以呆在这里！她可以坐在这里——”

Sam打断了他的话，“嘿，Meg和Sarah一起呆上几星期会很开心的，你觉得呢？Meg喜欢Sarah。不如我们先到佛罗里达，等我们对付了科罗拉多精灵再去拜访Meg。”

Cas考虑了一下，点点头。“我想。是的……Sarah非常好，对吧？Meg喜欢她。好吧，她可以和Sarah呆上几周。那我去拿驾照。那个写着Cas T.L. Winchester的。我马上就去拿，应该是在我房间的桌子上。我们什么时候出发？今晚就走吗？”

Dean说：“好吧，我们得打包——”

“我不需要太多东西。我只需要带套换洗的衣服。还有牙刷。15分钟就能准备好。”

“呃，”Sam说，“Dean和我大概得到明天。”

Cas根本充耳不闻，他说道：“哦，等等，我们还需要一些饼干，还有派得打包好，这样就可以带着路上吃。还得做些三明治，对吧？还得带张小点的地图，标上精灵的位置。我会画些小一点的地图。它们可以放在这里。”他说着，又打开小隔间。“地图放在这里，饼干和派在这里，也许我们还可以带些书，Sam喜欢看书，那么，Sam，你的书可以放在这里——”Cas这会儿翻遍每一个储藏柜，打开每个小抽屉，按着他的计划大声谈论着——“Dean你的包可以放这里，Sam放在这里，而我的可以放在这里。”

Cas迅速从车里退了出来，小心地留意着他的左翼，他爬起来，快步穿过Dean和Sam身边，甚至连鞋都没穿，几乎都快跑起来了，仍不忘对他们喋喋不休，“我马上就去准备地图，然后把派装好，做些饼干，然后是三明治。”Dean和Sam全都傻站在那里，眼睁睁看他匆匆离去。

Dean对这一切感到如释重负，几乎想瘫倒在地。他注意到当Cas冲出去的时候，右翼的样子像是Dean以前从未曾见过的。翅膀高举着，比通常见到的高了几英寸，而且有点像是微微拱起，所有那些小小的羽毛全都蓬松松的。

左翼也许并没有那么高，也许也没能张得那么开，但那些小羽毛全都一样蓬蓬鼓鼓的，事实上，Dean的围巾还裹着翅膀靠近身体的三分之一处，这样看起来那只翅膀真是相当讨人喜欢，Sam甚至轻声说道：“老天，这围巾太可爱了。”

Cas在通往地堡的门口打着滑，停了下来，他冲回来，给他们俩每人又来了一个拥抱。紧紧地，长长地拥抱，对他们俩说：“谢谢。 _谢谢_ 。”

 _又多了几个拥抱_ ，Dean想。 _他可以去创造个有史以来的拥抱记录了_ 。

Dean一点儿也不介意。

这次也是两个翅膀的拥抱。左翼还很虚弱——比起右翼它实在是没有任何力量，后者差点又让Dean窒息了——但它努力着碰到了Dean的肩膀，甚至轻轻地按了一下。

Cas放开Dean，又跑开了。他的双翼全都蓬蓬鼓鼓的。

一时间两人谁都没动。

Sam说：“我觉得他很喜欢。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N-_

_这里的大部分章节其实是属于下周五的那一章，但我觉得你们需要现在就看到它。不过这也就是说——我不确定下周五是否能完成新的一章，所以我通常的更新可能会在下周末晚一点再放上。谁知道呢，也许我能及时完成也说不定。_

_你们喜欢_ _Dean_ _的礼物吗？觉得山顶的谈话如何呢？可怜的Cas，他是那么担忧，害怕，但最终他的羽毛全蓬起来。这篇小说还远未到结束的时候，当然，他仍无法飞，但至少他现在高兴得翅膀都毛绒绒的：）_

_要是你喜欢请让我知道！_

_补充：请看一看_ [ _lovely work of art_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2034876) _，Bluesy为这一章画了张图！WOW！（喜欢那些被冻红的鼻子！）_


	17. 目不暇接

 

 

 _A/N_ _– 呀，我最终还是完成了另一章！感谢你们在对上一章山上的对话所给我的评论。感觉我已经把那部分重写了千次！（那章是2月起草的，我已经写了那么久了！）这是我刚开始构思这个FIC就出现在脑子里的场景之一，但花了好长时间才将它付诸实现。我很高兴你们喜欢它。_

_抱歉我没能回复到每个人——我正努力完成这一章。结果呢，在下一次风暴来临之前，会有段短暂的公路旅行。_

△△△

第二天太阳升起的时候，VW已经停在车道上，Sam，Dean和Castiel全都坐在车内，对他们的旅行做最后的安排。

Dean已经把车里头的床垫叠起来了（它被折叠成一个长椅放在后面），露出一片铺着瓷砖的地板，几乎像个小厨房。小小的空间里摆放着加了软垫的折叠椅，Dean正跪在地板中间，最后研究着怎么把地板螺栓更好地固定住，以便在行驶时也能妥当地将Cas的观影椅固定到位。与此同时，Cas正将他们的装备分类放好，并小心地将他新买的饼干袋装进各个小柜子里。在Sam和Dean的劝说下他终于同意改为“每人每小时一块饼干”，但这仍增加了75块饼干，显然这就需要小心安排。

而这会儿Sam则在驾驶室里规划着行车路线。他的膝盖上摊着一张纸质的手绘地图——Cas刚画好的尺寸小点的精灵地图，每一个“不活跃的泡泡”都用红笔圈上——Sam正将纸质地图与手机上的GPS地图进行比较。

“哇哦，Dean，”Sam说着，“瞧瞧我的电话刚为我们设计出的路线。”他扭过身去，将手机递向Dean的方向。

Dean把最后一个螺栓固定好，接过手机，研究着那小小的地图。上面显示着一条行车路线，先是往东到堪萨斯城，然后转向东南方延伸了长长的一大段路，径直穿过南部的阿肯色和阿拉巴马，一路驶向佛罗里达。然后向南进入巨大的佛罗里达半岛。

“看上去不错，”Dean说着，不知道为什么要让他看这个。他想把手机还给Sam，但Sam没接。

“这样晚上就能选个不错停车地点。”Sam说。

“半路上，”Dean说，“一共要开24小时到佛罗里达南，是吧？所以我们可以在半路上停一下。就在这里。”他用手指敲了敲半路上那个位置，又示意Sam拿回手机。

但Sam没接。相反他说道：“是的没错。注意到边上那条弯弯曲曲的蓝线了吗？”

Dean又看了眼GPS。没错，在那点边上有一条弯曲的蓝线。“对？”

“那是密西西比河，”Sam说着，递给他Cas的地图。

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，接过地图，比较着GPS上的图片。

结果按照他们的行车路线，到了晚上最有可能的停车地点，恰恰就在孟菲斯附近。 _就紧挨着_ Cas在他的精灵地图上圈出的“不活跃的泡泡”——密西西比河唯一一处河水没有泛滥的地方。他们的路线正好掠过那个“泡泡”，只差几十英里。

Sam说道：“我们到佛罗里达的路上正好会经过淡水精灵的区域。就停在不活跃的泡泡附近，那就是说，就在牛仔附近！那么……也许我们可以在那儿停一会儿？顺道解决一个？”

Dean哼了一声。“可以啊，就‘顺道来一个’，这主意不错。说不定要捣毁一个疯颠颠的精灵-牛仔会挺容易的。要知道Ziphius就挺简单，Calcariel也是，对吧？”但他继续比较着两张地图，很快就明白Sam是对的。他们很可能直接开着车就从一个牛仔-精灵身边经过。见鬼，说不定他们身边就会 _睡_ 着一个！

Dean咕哝着：“要是运气好，说不定我们的旅馆里就 **有** 个精灵。我打赌，说不定就在隔壁房间里。”

“它可能把电视开得很响，”Sam说，“看着‘爱之船’还是啥该死的玩意。”[注：爱之船/Love Boat，1977年开播的电视剧。]

Dean嗤之以鼻。“那是 _咸_ 水，你是不是傻。要看也是‘大河恋’，这个更靠谱。按-次-计-费。”

“哦，对，”Sam说着笑了起来，“还有‘狂野之河’，对吧？你瞧着吧，它一定会用掉所有热水，我敢打赌。”

[注：大河恋-是由罗伯特·雷德福执导，布拉德·皮特、汤姆·斯凯里特等主演的剧情片，1992年上映。狂野之河-由柯蒂斯·汉森导演的冒险动作片，全片在蒙大拿州著名急流上拍摄实景，有不少惊心动魄的刺激画面。]

他们俩一想到古老而强大的密西西比河精灵躲在廉价的旅馆房间内，看着一部情意绵绵，按次付费的电影，就都忍不住爆笑起来。这笑声让Cas放下手中的饼干小山，转过身，越过Dean的肩膀看着手机。

Cas说：“Dean，我想Sam是对的。可能淡水精灵更好入手。考虑到现在我无法与空气精灵交谈，水精灵也许会更容易点。”

听到这个Dean不禁颤了一下，他恨自己又想起那个空气精灵是怎样拒绝与Cas对话的。但Cas像是已全盘接受，而且以Castiel独有的方式，这会儿只从战略上考虑怎么做最有利。他继续说道：“现在我想起来了，淡水精灵通常比较容易对付。它们具有很强的局限性，通常无法远离它们泛滥的地区。所以万一事态恶化，要逃脱它们的控制也较为容易。空气精灵活动区域更自由，也能追得更远。”他从Dean的手中接过Sam的手机，仔细研究了一下。过了一会儿，他点点头，说道：“对。河流精灵也许是个比较简单的起点。”

“你要知道，Cas，我从未想过哪个精灵会更‘简单’。”Dean说。

Sam哼了一声，说道：“一杯啤酒就能搞定。”这真是个非常可怕（而且毫无品位）的笑话，当然Dean没忍住又大笑起来。当然了，Castiel非常认真地考虑了Sam的建议，说道：“这主意不错，Sam。因为酒精饮料是以淡水为基础的。你可以给它一杯啤酒看看会怎样。”

[注：啤酒有个牌子叫easy/简单，推测Sam可能拿这个来说笑。]

Cas像是无法理解为什么Sam和Dean又爆发出阵阵笑声。他斜着眼瞥着他俩（这副有点困惑又带着些恼火的表情Dean每次都解读成“人类啊……他们实在 _太年轻了_ 。”）。Cas把电话还给他，又回去打包饼干了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

很快装备就全部安放妥当，饼干和派也都按着Cas分类放好了，还有个冷藏箱放着啤酒和水和三明治，就在触手可及的范围内，他们已经准备好出发了。Cas坐到他的椅子上，Sam和Dean也爬到前排坐好（Dean开车，Sam指路），于是他们就上路了。这辆婴儿蓝色的VW小型面包车在车道上颠簸着驶出黎巴嫩，很快他们就向东朝着堪萨斯城而去。他们新的目的地——田纳西州戴尔斯堡，就位于孟菲斯市郊的密西西比河沿岸。

这一路要开上12小时。幸运的是天气棒极了。像昨天一样，这是个明媚的晴天，雪原在灿烂的阳光下闪闪发亮。

就在昨天，当他们绝望地寻找着Cas，同样的景色显得荒凉得可怕，空荡荡的。有趣的是到了现在，完全相同的景致，完全相同的蓝天还有那完全相同，明亮灿烂的阳光，这一切看起来如此清新，令人兴奋，充满希望。

Dean心里非常清楚，也许艰难困苦就在前方等着他们。有谁能知道这场猎杀-牛仔将会怎样？也许这一切即将四分五裂，只是你不知道。

但这会儿，至少今天，他们还在一起。

整整20秒Dean都沉浸在这一感觉中，然后Cas打断了他的思绪，说道：“这辆车的视野真是 _太棒了_ 。”

Dean飞快地瞥了一眼。Cas的椅子就在前排两个椅子之间稍靠后一点的地方。他随着椅子稍微向前倾，结果Cas就像是坐在Sam和Dean之间。他的脑袋几乎与Dean的肩膀齐平。他差不多是热切地东张西望，看着周围的 _一切_ ——从VW宽大的挡风玻璃窥探着前方，越过Sam和Dean两侧的玻璃窗看路边的景色，时不时扭动着身子，从他身边的小窗帘瞄上一眼。

Cas重复道：“我能从座位上看到 _好多_ 东西！瞧那个龙卷风的轨迹——它看上去可真醒目，对吧？你觉得它有多长？哦，看啊，它毁了那栋小屋，是不是——真可怜。哦看！另一辆车！你觉得他们会去哪儿？下一个镇子还有多远？Sam，你看到那只鸟了吗？Dean，车子好控制吗？我们是不是需要加油？”

“嗯，”Dean说，“这辆车很好开。事实上，她转弯的时候很顺。”

“她转弯的时候表现出色，是的，我立刻就注意到了，”Cas说，“她跑起来真是棒极了。她真是一辆品质超好的车。我还喜欢她的设计。还有她可伸缩的车顶，真是太巧妙了。”

他沉默了大约10秒。

接着：“那不是一头惹人喜爱的母牛吗？它们的皮毛在冬天总是毛茸茸的，你注意到了吗，Sam？它看起来多暖和！这时候天气太好了，对吧？卷云飘得多高啊——你知道它们是非常高的云层吗？通常它们都在15000英尺高空以上。那排树太有趣了——我想是棉白杨。快看，那云是粉色的！最后一丝黎明的色彩。天气真好，不是吗？非常合适开车，你说呢，Dean？哦！瞧，另一头毛茸茸的母牛。你们有谁想吃块饼干吗？”

“呃，还不要，Cas。谢啦！”Sam说。

Cas立刻担心起来。“你吃完早餐已经过了半小时了，Sam。你确定？”

“稍后我想要块饼干，Cas，但还是谢谢啦！”

“好吧，就是问问。Dean，你20分钟前刚吃了一片吐司，所以应该没事。瞧！又一头毛茸茸的牛！”就在这时，恰好一辆小型面包车迎面驶来，Cas说：“看看那辆车——这辆要好多了，你们觉得呢？这辆的性能更卓越。而且颜色也更漂亮。我觉得它的蓝色看上去更高级。而且这辆车还有窗帘。哦，看看 **那头** 牛！Sam， _你看它的毛蓬得多厉害！那是皮毛最蓬松的牛了！_ ”

听到最后一句，Sam和Dean全都忍不住大笑起来。Dean说：“你是要把每头奶牛都指一遍吗，Cas？我倒是不介意，就是问问。”

Sam只是带着也许有点同情的口气说道：“Cas，出来的感觉一定很好，嗯？”

“哦，是的。Dean，对不起我一直在说牛。”Castiel说，“我只是一直注意到这些东西。这只是……能再出来真好。有这么多东西能看。我觉得比这几周内看到的东西要多多了！比昨天看到的 _也多了好多_ 。”

Dean和Sam迅速地互瞥了一眼。

昨天晚上晚些时候，Dean把Cas原本的打算向Sam和盘托出。结果，其实Sam已经猜到了几分，但那些细节还是让他大为震惊，这事差点就到无可挽回了。（这把Sam吓得不轻，即使那会儿已经是凌晨两点，他还是坚持要把Cas叫醒，只为了好好 _再拥抱他一次_ 。）

现在Sam扭过身体，伸出手拍着Cas的翅膀。“能有你一道真是太好了，伙计。”Sam说。

“我很高兴能很你们一起。”Cas回答。他甚至将右翼前移，把翅膀上的大关节靠在Sam的左肩上，Sam抬起手，握着那些短短的小翼羽。

这是个甜蜜的瞬间，Dean想。这确实是，直到三秒后Cas伸出胳膊指着某个东西，突如其来，他实际上往Sam的鼻子上来了一下（也非常用力），兴奋地说道：“瞧那匹 **马** ！ **那匹毛茸马！那带斑点的毛茸茸的马！** 哦，Sam，我真抱歉，你没事吧？但你到底有没有看到那匹马？”

 

 

△△△

 

 

Cas终于安分点了（稍微）。但接下来那一小时，每当Dean往后视镜一瞥，他都能看到Cas像是仍处于高度警觉的状态，不停地往左右两边的窗户望出去，或是扭回头看向后窗，或是通过前挡风玻璃热切地扫视着前方的地平线。

看着外面广阔的世界，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

Dean突然冒出一个念头，他说：“嘿，Sam，能换你开车吗？”Sam瞥了他一眼，有些奇怪，因为Dean只开了一小时。但他点点头。他们在加油站短暂停了一下，换了位置（顺便加满油），Dean坐在小面包车后头的侧座上。

就在Cas身边。他把Cas的背包放在腿上。

还有一把尺子，一把剪刀，以及一堆他买回来的形状各异的泡沫块，当然还有针线。

接下来Dean花了半小时改造那个背包，就近征求Castiel的意见，他将底部完全切开，让翼尖得以穿过，并将长的那一片在后面加宽。然后Dean在里头衬上泡沫。他在Cas的翅膀上反复尝试，而Cas则让自己适应那些泡沫填充料。Dean又切又缝，加上填充物，然后调整每一处细节，直到最后Cas宣称这已经很舒服了。然后带子还需要再稍微改动一下，要把这玩意套上，Cas还需有人稍微帮他一下，但只要他摆弄好了，事实上这看起来很有说服力。

“好了，我想这就没问题了,”Dean宣布道。“Sam，下个加油站我们最好能停一下。我们可不能冒着没油的风险。”

“呃，Dean，我们半小时前才加过油。”Sam指出。

“但你可不想冒险让油不够吧。而且你知道，要是你能找个小超市，Cas可以冲进去给我们弄点咖啡。”

“啊……对。”Sam说着，刻意看了看油表。“哇哦，Dean，油箱只剩十二分之十一是满的！几乎要空了！这让我太紧张了，竟然放任它都快空了。是啊，我们最好停一下。”

Cas耐心地解释道：“Sam，十二分之十一实际上比十二分之零更接近十二分之十二。但……如果你们俩真想要点咖啡或小吃，……我们 _可以_ 停车。”

“我超想喝点咖啡。”Dean说。

“没有咖啡我就 _快不行了_ ，”Sam说，“我们 _最好_ 马上停下来。”

Sam把车开进下一个加油站——正巧是Gas’n’Sip。他几乎还没把车停稳，Cas突然就打开侧门，背着他的新背包跳了出去，像个超级英雄般准备迎接新的挑战。

“等等，老虎。”Dean说着，跟着爬了出去。“让我先看看。”

Cas勉强停了下来，Dean用挑剔的目光打量着背包。Sam也从驾驶室里出来，绕过车头走到他身边。Cas仍被面包车挡着，没人看到他。兄弟俩花了点时间在充足的光线下审视着那个背包。

看起来确实很有说服力。唯一的问题是翼尖明显太突出了。经过一番商讨，Sam用车上的一条毯子将它们捆在一起，Dean用几段绳子把毯子绑在背包底部。当Sam放手时，毯子很好地固定住了。

Dean说：“也许有点乱，但我觉得它大概会被当作类似奇怪的睡袋。好了，让我们瞧瞧，身体向前，这样看起来就像背包装满了。”Cas向前倾斜了一点，双手拉着背包带有如在支撑着它的重量，Dean评论道：“完美！我们得把你弄脏点——其实要是你把胡茬留多点应该不错。而且我们得给你搞双登山靴。但看起来相当不错。”他递给Cas一张20元钞票，“拿着，恶棍，别把它全花在买醉和小妞身上。哦，还有——一份奶油，两块糖，我要的。”

“一份奶油，无糖，这是我的。”Sam说。

Cas点点头，认真地说道：“你们可以信赖我。”像是这次为了喝这杯咖啡将是一次极其危险的荒野探险。

他大步走出去，笔直冲向Gas'n'Sip。Sam和Dean全都有点焦虑地远远看着，就在20码外，停车的位置。

起初Cas看上去有点犹豫，他小心地穿过Gas'n'Sip的大门，环顾四周，像是警惕着有谁在埋伏。但服务员只是无聊地瞥了他一眼，压根就没注意他。Cas看了他一会儿，明显鼓起勇气，挺直身子，稍微放松了一点。Sam和Dean看着他走到咖啡柜台，在那儿他要了三杯咖啡，然后他们又看着他走到前台付款……然后不知怎的就和对方聊了起来，时间有点长，令人惊恐。接着Cas和Gas'n'Sip的服务员全都消失在另一个柜台后长达一分钟，Cas俯身在某个东西上头，只看得到背包的顶部。

Dean不安地挪着脚，想知道是不是出了什么事，也许Cas需要救援？Sam在他身边低身说道：“冷静点，Dean，没事的，他很好。”

确实，Castiel几分钟后就出现了，提着装在小纸板箱里的三杯咖啡。他走了回来，浑然一副背包客的范，小心翼翼地把咖啡递给他们。

“销售助理的名字是Tyler，”他把Sam的咖啡递过去，报告着，然后是Dean的咖啡。“不错的家伙，有点缺乏经验但非常努力。他三个月前才找到这份工作。他说这里的就业形势很糟——给你奶油，Sam，这是你的，Dean——他很担心，因为这是他上大学的第一年，他正努力付自己的学费，因为他父亲去年失业了，现在全家人都靠着他妈妈的当清洁工的兼职来过活，但收入并不可观。所以我给了他一些建议，像是换成夜班——这是你的糖包，Dean——夜班工资更高，而他还能继续学习，而且还有个员工学费补偿计划，我认为他可能有这个资格——我给你带了根搅拌棒，Dean，你就不需要用手指了——然后我又修好了那台冰沙机，他们真该更新一下冰沙机维修手册了，它根本就没写清楚。他似乎很感激，Dean，然后他说要替我们的咖啡买单。所以，这20元还你。”

Cas拿出那张20元的钞票。

Sam伸出手，在Cas肩膀上拍了一下，说道：“欢迎回到人类世界，Cas。”Dean则举起咖啡杯以示敬意。

不夸张地说，Cas到这一刻一直表现地非常完美，但他突然露出了罕见的微笑，一边嘴角微微扬起，害羞地低下了头。这实在太可爱了。当他们回到车上，Cas脱下背包，Dean一点都不惊讶于发现他的羽毛好像全都蓬起了。

那些羽毛在那一天其余的时间里一直蓬松松的。

 

 

△△△

 

 

它变成在最近的记忆中最安宁，最愉快的公路之旅。他们对着经过的每一头牛，每一匹马评头论足，他们吃了一大堆饼干（相当多，多到可怕），而Cas坚持当他们每经过一个Gas 'n' Sip，就要进去为他们的咖啡续杯。最终Sam和Dean发现他们陷入一场微妙的竞赛，看谁能让Cas笑得更频繁——他们讲Cas喜欢的故事，为他指出每一匹更漂亮的牛或马，说点他们认为Cas能明白的笑话，甚至在电台里找出些他会喜欢的音乐（这就意味着要忍受好几个小时的古典音乐，甚至一些乡村民谣。但Dean惊讶地发现自己对此绝无意见）。

在过去，要想博得Castiel的微笑总是非常稀罕的事，但今天似乎有点不同了。Cas对马微笑，他对音乐微笑，他对听懂了的笑话微笑，他对摸不着头脑的笑话微笑……他对 _一切_ 露出了笑脸。

有一两次，Cas甚至轻笑出声，像是温柔的吐息，Dean几乎不记得以前曾听过这样的声音。

最终，当他们在下午驶过密苏里时，终于各自平静下来，昏昏欲睡。Sam从电台里找到了些古典音乐，他们全都安静地听着，密苏里的乡村景色在窗外连绵不断。Dean开着车，Sam和Cas看上去全都快睡着了。

Dean终于有机会思考。

关于……一些东西。

关于……一些事。

关于……那个，几乎要发生的-吻。

直到现在他甚至都没能真正思考这件事。昨天Cas在身上发生的灾难，差点就以悲剧收场，更别说精灵-牛仔以及他们未知的女王，这些事像是已将Dean消耗殆尽，再也没有能力应付自己的情绪。但现在，在这短暂的安静时刻，开着车，Dean的思绪又回到了那个奇怪的时刻。

在那个时候，他将Cas的脸捧在手中，近乎绝望地想让Cas知道他有多重要，然后Dean想到……好吧……他冒出了一个意想不到的念头。

 _真奇怪_ ，Dean这会儿想着。 _我怎么有这么奇怪的想法。_

_我有点想吻他。_

他让这个认知就这样停在他的脑海里好一会儿。感觉着它，品味着它，让自己习惯这个想法。

他偷偷从镜子里瞥了Cas一眼。Cas仍昏昏欲睡，他一只手托着下巴，眼睛几乎都要闭上了。Dean得以偷空好好研究一下他的脸。

Dean突然想到，他差不多现在脑子里也在转悠着那古怪的念头。

亲吻Cas会是什么感觉？吻在嘴上？

这感觉会是什么样？

这简直没道理。 _我不是同性恋_ 。Dean想，“ _我知道我不是。我就……不是_ 。”

而Cas也不是。Dean对此非常确定。当然，在过去的那些年，他和Cas确也有过一连串古怪的“时刻”，那些奇怪的，持续的凝视。Dean从未能 _完全_ 忽略掉那些长长的凝视背后所隐藏的意义。甚至时不时他会觉得好奇，念头一闪而过，Cas到底会想些什么。尤其是最初那几年。在炼狱里也有过几次，也许……

但他们只是很铁，只是友情，真的。毕竟，很明显Cas是直的。首先，他从未对Dean有过任何 _轻微_ 的表示——当然他从不缺少机会。

而且当Cas失去荣光，实际上他干的头一件事就是睡了个女孩。就像是， _迫不及待_ 。这很能证明Cas是个直男，对吧？

但是……退一步说，那时Cas无家可归，走投无路，天真单纯，信任他人，而那个女孩实际上是个死神，她引诱Cas显然是为了得到他的信任，紧接着她折磨他， _继而_ 杀了他……所以……也许Cas在这件事上并没有多少选择？

尽管如此，他确实说过他喜欢性爱的那部分，他甚至还说过她很“辣”。出于某种原因，Dean似乎对Cas说这句话时的表情有着极为鲜明的印象。“太~~~~辣了，”Cas有一次在酒吧里是这样说的，而Dean（就是那个把整个话题扯到“她很辣，哈？”只是想看看Cas会怎么说）立刻想到——“哦，他是 _直的……哦_ 。”到现在Dean都记得他是怎样用些蹩脚的笑话来掩饰他一时的混乱，他是怎样又喝了一口啤酒，给自己一点时间来重新调整对Castiel的认知。

不知何故，从那时起，那一刻就一直印在Dean的脑海里。

真见鬼！Cas甚至都曾和一个女孩 _结婚_ 了，回想起来的话，是有过一次。Cas是直的，这很清楚。Dean也是直的。他俩全都是直的。Cas是直的，Dean是直的，Sam也是直的。这很……好， _直得不能再直_ ，真的——Cas是直的，Dean是直的，Sam是直的，Mac是直的，Roger是直的，几乎每一个Dean _之前_ 认识的人全都是直的，整个世界突然看起来笔直笔直的，甚至所有从车外掠过的牛也许都是直的。牛，当然， _还有_ 马。

 _你绝对是直的，_ _Dean_ _想着，望着一头全然天真的牛和一匹马，它们正并排在野地里吃草，浑然不知Dean正眯着眼，估摸着它们彼此站得有多近。Dean想，_ _别再一起吃草了，你们俩。别越界了，你们可是两种不同的物种。牛就应该和牛在一起，马去和马呆着。生活就该如此。_

在他身旁，Cas突然说：“那匹马身上的花纹多漂亮啊！Dean，你看到那匹马了吗？”

Cas听上去如此高兴，猛然间Dean意识到， _这无所谓，这根本没关系。_

Dean恍惚的思绪像是忽地融合在一起，形成一个再清楚不过的结论： _我不在乎这意味着什么。我只高兴_ _Cas_ _能在这里_ 。

_我只想让他高兴。_

突然，一切都很清楚了——最重要的是确保让Cas能感到舒适，心情愉快，（好吧，尽可能愉快，你可是得从整整六个极其强大的精灵手里拯救世界）并确保他知道他是和爱他的家人在一起。 _别_ 吓坏他，别把他给搞糊涂了，或是用奇怪的问题逼迫他。

当然，明天就将迎来恶战。不要有演说，这是规矩；也不要说再见；而且， _别没完没了地想着这些蠢事_ 。实际上，在行动开始之前的最后一晚，Dean有着整整一套例行程序。当然，你得做好准备（检查枪支，再把计划过一遍等等）；然后好好吃上一顿，看一部傻乎乎的电影，喝点酒，也许再说点啥让你的小弟弟能乐呵一下。如果运气好，也许能找个女孩睡一晚，但如果没有，那夜间运动就大可不必。然后，你就能安稳地睡上一觉。

你 **别** 满脑子想着某些严肃的问题。或是困惑的破事。你照顾好家人，然后把事儿做好。以上。

这就是规矩。

 

 

△△△

 

 

夜幕降临后的几个小时，他们终于驶过密西西比河上的一座桥（这座桥似乎横跨一片非常宽广，充满威胁的阴暗水域），开进了田纳西州小小的戴尔斯堡。Dean设法找到一家便宜的汽车旅馆，有点像是布局杂乱的单层建筑，这样他们就能把车停在后头，正对着他们的房门，远离前台的视线。靠着这样的旅馆布局，他们很容易就能把Cas顺进去，让他吃顿外卖，再洗个海绵浴。（Mac有着严格的命令，因为那些细小的钛合金钉留下的伤口，Cas仍不能直接淋浴，但Cas说他已经琢磨出怎么用湿毛巾给自己洗干净）。

吃过晚餐洗过澡，Cas坚持要回到车里去睡觉。他完全迷上了那辆车（他一直把它称作“我的面包车”），而且似乎也喜欢留在外头这个主意，这样他可以帮着保持警戒。Dean对此有些担心，但车内已经画满了防御咒，而Cas手边还有各种各样的武器，加上天使之刃，而且他还有手机，也有房间钥匙，而他也再三向Dean保证他会没事。但Dean还是觉得他有必要和Cas一道出去，帮他把床垫放好，把一切安排妥当。然后，当Dean站在车后，把Cas脚边的毯子压实，正要说晚安那会儿，他注意到Cas的翼尖有些非常-轻微的磨损。

“还有件事，Cas。”Dean说着，在床垫边上坐下，用毯子的一角开始擦拭每一根长飞羽的翼尖，一根接着一根，从右翼开始。

“但是Dean，你得去睡觉。”Cas抗议着，想把他的翅膀拉开。

Dean拽着他的羽毛不放，试着轻轻地把它们拖回他身边，说道：“这用不了一分钟。”

“但是，Dean——”

“不是负担，Cas。”Dean说着，又用力拉着羽毛。

Cas看了他一会儿，慢慢地把翅膀放下，任由Dean把翼尖拽到身边。

Dean把每个翼尖都擦了一遍。他擦着每一根羽毛的末端，差不多每一根的30厘米左右吧，把它的前后都用毯子擦了一遍，当他需要羽毛有点湿润时便俯下身对着它们呵着气。当这一天积累下来的灰尘都擦干净之后，Dean用手指划过每一根羽毛，夹着它们，轻轻捋到底，一次又一次，直到“磨损”的部分又紧紧地靠在一起，直到每一根羽毛再次变得光滑发亮。

一开始那几根羽毛，Cas抬着头，尽量靠近Dean看着他的动作，Dean能感到他的翅膀很紧张。但过了一会儿，Cas放任他的脑袋埋到枕头里。Dean听到他的呼吸变慢了。当Dean继续做下去，整只翅膀都慢慢沉了下去，轻柔地靠在毯子上，而Cas的呼吸更慢更稳定。等到Dean把这只翅膀弄完了，移到另一只翅膀那会儿，Cas逾发放松了。

Dean甚至又把翼尖过了一遍，两只翅膀全都再顺了一次，就是为了让自己享受着Cas缓慢绵长的吐息。

 _只要照顾好我的家人_ ，Dean对自己不停地重复道。 _只要确保他感到舒适。只要照顾好家人_ 。

“好啦。”Dean说着，放下最后一根羽毛。“瞧，太容易了，Cas，完全没问题！它们现在看起来好极了。”他摸着次级飞羽，说道：“明天我要把白的这些也弄一遍。要是我们有时间，也许我可以把整根羽毛都顺一遍。从羽根开始。”

“谢谢你，Dean，”Cas说着，声音有点昏昏欲睡，像是半睡半醒似的，他的眼睛依旧半闭着，“这真是帮了大忙……你真的确定你不介意吗？”

“没问题。”Dean说着，拍拍他的一只脚，站起来走到门边。这会儿Cas看上去舒服极了，在属于他自己的床上，在属于他自己车上，既放松又惬意。Dean又问了一遍：“你真觉得自个儿在外头没事？”

“它比我之前住过的那个小木屋要好得 _多_ 了，Dean，”Cas说着，“我喜欢那个小屋。”他睁开眼，看着Dean，说道：“回去睡觉，Dean，你需要休息了。我很好。”

“那好，但……你要是需要啥就进来，好吗？什么都行。你有房门钥匙的，对吧？”

Cas点点头，拿起钥匙。

似乎已经没什么理由再呆下去了，于是Dean不情愿地道了声晚安，尽可能轻地关上车门，回到旅馆房间。

“他在那里安顿好了？”Sam还埋在他的笔记本电脑里，他抬头瞥了一眼，问道。

“算是吧。”

Sam看上去有点不安。“我恨就这样把他一个人留下，Dean。尤其在昨天的事后。你就不能说服他睡另一张床？我之前试过告诉他我可以睡在车里，他可以睡床，这样他就能在这里和你在一起，但他坚持不要。”

“是啊，我也试了。”Dean说着，坚决无视了Sam那句话后的微妙含义（“这样他就能在这里和你在一起……”）。“但他在车里头真是很开心。我想他就是想钻进去感受一下它真的属于他。他坚持我们需要睡在床上，不管怎么说明天是漫长的一天，还有很多事。”

“是啊，但是……”Sam说，“在昨天之后……我不知道。”

Dean点点头，转过身来凝视着门。

这时Dean突然想到他忘了点事，就在外头，在车里。某件很重要的事。

“我去去就回，”他对Sam说，“忘了点东西。”

Dean径直走到车边，轻轻地敲着VW的边门，那差不多是靠近Cas脑袋的位置。

片刻之后，门拉开了。Cas正躺在那里，他的脑袋就靠在门边，他抬头望着Dean，一只手在门把上。

在Cas开口之前，Dean说：“永远不会，Cas。”

Cas困惑地眨着眼，看着他。

Dean又说了一次：“ _永远不会_ ，你明白吗？”

Cas的脸上露出了然的神色。

他慢慢地点点头，凝视着Dean的眼睛。

Dean忍不住又说道：“向我保证，你明天早上还会在这里。”

Cas又点点头：“我保证。”他说着，近乎耳语。非常安静，非常认真。

Dean略一点头，在他快要转身离开之前，他突然想起那个—— _吻在头顶不算什么_ 。在他能说服自己摆脱这个念头之前，他俯下身，迅速地在Cas的额头上落下一吻。

Dean直起身，发现Cas凝视着他，又是那样一个深深地，安静的凝视。Dean再次说道：“永远不会。”然后轻轻关上门，回到旅馆房间。

 

 

△△△

_A/N -_

_啊哈Dean，你就尽管“照顾家人”……对哦……而且“所有人都是直的”……甚至牛和马。耶~啊呵。他很迟钝的，有时候非常迟钝。这对他来说算是世界大颠覆，我们得耐心点_ _:)_

_要是你喜欢让我知道！有特别喜欢的场面或者概念或方式是你喜欢的，那一定要告诉我！_

_又一次_ _Cas_ _从地堡出来，他近乎疯狂——但这确是经验之谈，在长时间受了重伤，再一次走出地堡的感觉就是如此，加上，你刚从一个要自杀的念头中缓过来，这会有什么感觉。另外请记住Cas在这个fic里已经有一年多是人类了，当他是人的时候，他的感觉更加强烈，他受到严重外伤，而且有自杀的抑郁倾向，他已经有很长一段时间未见天日，而确实考虑过自己会被抛弃。所以是的，他一开始确实疯得够厉害。_

_接下去就是精灵了。而_ _Sam_ _和Dean都想出别的办法能帮助Castiel。除了通常的周五，我也许会再“额外”在周日或周一多发一章。_


	18. 河中一环

 

 

 _A/N –_ _谢谢你们所有人，我无以表达，你们激励着我继续写下去，你们真的太棒了！我努力给每个人都回复了——如果漏掉了谁我很抱歉。先声明——我没法改变这个故事的大纲因为它实际上已经确定好了。首先，它已经完全写好了，（我们只是在重修某些章节，它们早就被定好了，耶！）还有另外一个原因，就是如此。如果你不想要这样的_ _fic_ _，你可以尽管放手去构思属于你自己的fic。最终我意识到，我能花这么多时间投入这个fic（或别的fic），是因为它在情感上值得 **让我** 花这么多时间泡在这个故事里。这是我每个晚上给自己的睡前故事，它必须让 **我** 快乐，否则就不值得花这么多时间与精力。如果它能让你高兴，我会激动得说不出话来，但如果没有，我真的帮不上忙，你真需要自己去写自己喜欢的fic。所以，请别评论你不喜欢某些部分，因为这一来 **唯一** 能达到的目的， **唯一** 的结果，就是让我伤心。_

_其他的人——爱你们点点滴滴。_

_我得分享一个我最爱的评论，那人只留了西班牙文。希望我没译错，但这句话大概是：“该哭的是我们，因为你把我们抛在一边，只为一个人，而这一个人根本不值得。有句话是这么说的，让狗去吠，为此你将勇往直前。”_

_所以——我不会将你们放在一边。让狗去吠吧。_

 

 

△△△

 

 

第二天早晨，当他们在旅馆房间再度审视Cas的地图，他们意识到戴尔斯堡附近的“不活跃的泡泡”实际上直径有几百英里之广。搜索整个区域绝非易事。但Sam指出大概每个牛仔都会生活在接近“泡泡” _中心_ 的某个位置。这就将范围缩小了点，搜索直径大概就剩十几英里。不过这仍涵盖了一片不小的区域，包括数量惊人的河边小镇。

他们开始有条不紊地沿着戴尔斯堡附近的河岸一路开过去，希望在河边能发现任何不寻常的东西。Dean开车，Sam帮着留意地面上的动静，Cas几乎都在看着那个“能旋转的玩意儿”——他那特别-受过祝福的银色十字架。他们都寄望于这个小十字架能探测出“邪恶的意图”，并以它那特殊的逆时针旋转表现出来。但他们没能发现任何异常，而那个十字架顽固地拒绝旋转。

整个早上就这么过去了，运气不佳。

他们花了一下午开进小路，离河越来越远，但还是什么都没有。

在那之后，他们制定了一个非常有效的日常程序，一个接一个地筛选河畔城镇。在每一个镇子他们都从早上开始沿着主路绕上一圈，以确定整个镇子的布局，并且用十字架扫过一遍。接着他们就分头行动。通常Sam会去镇上的旅馆和小旅社，寻找是否有新来的住宿者表现得有些古怪。与此同时，Dean会在酒吧和别的地方与小镇居民攀谈，期望能听到某些当地传闻，比如，某个人不知怎的对那条河有着异乎寻常的兴趣。

而Cas背上他的背包，徒步穿过泥泞小路，沿着河岸走上几英里，那正是“老人河”，宽广的密西西比河。

他们结束了对戴尔斯堡的搜寻，检查了科文顿，然后穿过河流直达阿肯色州，又向北走了一点，照例查了一遍——奥西奥拉，布莱斯维尔，卡鲁瑟斯维尔。还是一无所获。

当他们抵达新马德里时，Castiel提到：“哦，对，新马德里。它是最近几次北美历史上最强震之一的震中，你们知道吗？嗯……不知这是不是引发河流精灵的契机……嗯。”

这倒有点令人不安了。但他们只能继续查找。

整整一周过去了。

这真是令人沮丧……除了这个不谈，倒是有点愉快。他们在工作，他们在尽力所为，而事实上这甚至都不怎么可怕。

“没解决飓风问题，我会感到内疚的。”有天晚上Dean如此说道，那会儿他们正在戴尔斯堡他们的汽车旅馆房间里吃着外卖披萨。“只是我们现在都不能去佛罗里达了。”他冲电视一挥，那里头正在播放着一系列令人激动的新闻报道，说整个沿大西洋一侧的佛罗里达海岸线再次被反季节飓风重击。在一月从来就没有这样的飓风。所有航班 _和_ 船舶都因天气状况停运，而佛罗里达的沿海社区都被疏散了差不多20次。至少再下一周他们都无法安生。

Sam说：“至少现在沿海居民都知道怎么应对飓风，这快变成他们的日常生活了。”事实上佛罗里达州已经对“常规”的沿海疏散感到轻松自如了。Sam又咬了口披萨，用手中剩下的那块硬面皮指着电视说道：“瞧，最后几次飓风中再也无人丧生，只损失了几栋房屋。”

Cas站在一旁，正吃着他自己的那一片。他说道：“但还是令人担忧。我们不知道实际上计划到底如何。这一切一定有一个整体协调。”

“是啊，当然。”Dean抓起另一块披萨，一屁股坐在床上。“但我们不知道那是啥，而且能干的也都干了。把这条河的精灵找出来也许是我们现在能做的最好的事了。”

Sam点点头，又加上一句：“尤其考虑到我们连巴哈马都去不了。你也不可能飞到那里，Dean，但我们这会也找不到船能去了。”他吞下最后一口披萨，站了起来，把剩的最外侧那块硬皮丢到垃圾桶里，然后走旅馆房间后头的小水池洗洗手，又用毛巾仔细擦干，说道：“准备好了么，Cas？”

Dean抬起头，看着Cas。

Castiel叹了口气。他刚刚吃完。“实际上，Sam，今晚我的翅膀有点痛，我想也许今天就算了？似乎要是背着背包走上一整天，它就会开始痛。”

“这不就更应该让它伸展一下么？”Sam说着，走到门边开阔点的地方，刚好在房间入口的隔间之前。Sam把十指交叉在一起，伸展了一下，关节劈啪作响，对Cas说道：“来吧，到前面来，站在中间，伙计。”

Cas的脸上露出有点痛苦的神色，但他点点头，把他的纸碟丢了，走到Sam面前，调整好姿势，于是他的左翼边上就有了相当大的空间。Sam轻轻地握住他受伤的翅膀，把它展开，尽可能拉到它的最大翼展，一边密切注视着Cas的表情。

Dean一边看着他们，一边吃着披萨。几天前的晚上Sam想出这个理疗方案，而现在，他似乎决心每天晚上帮着Cas伸展翅膀，增强力量。像是Sam摇身一变，俨然成为Cas的私人理疗师。

这演变成他们晚间的例行程序，让Dean有点惊讶，但仔细想想他觉得这也有道理。Sam本来就是不折不扣的每日健身狂魔，而在手术的那晚，实际上是由Sam在移动，操纵着翅膀——在那个晚上，他移动着Cas完好的那只翅膀，好让Mac评估正常的翅膀该如何运作，而在手术中，甚至也是他把折断的翅膀固定在原位。在头几周需要包扎的活基本都是Sam在做。甚至到了现在，几周后，Sam对于要怎么处理受伤的翅膀仍颇有信心。Cas也信任他。

而且……好吧……还有Sarah.

几天后当他们抵达戴尔斯堡，Sam透露他一直和“Sarah与Mac谈论”关于Cas翅膀的理疗方案。Dean最终挖出了他那所谓的和“Sarah与Mac谈论”实际上确切地说，是指与Mac的一通电话以及与Sarah的六通电话。而今，理疗正在进行中， _当然_ ，Sam现在得与Sarah经常联系，不断汇报“翅膀的情况”。

Dean所能做的就是别拿这个去取笑他，这让他不得不管住自己的舌头（或者，咬住），把脑子里蹦出的每个有关远距离-电话-维系-友谊的笑话都吞回去。

结果呢，除了Sarah的事……Sam如此专注于翅膀-治疗的方案还是相当有趣的。他甚至把《天使生理学》都装在他的包里，这样他就能时时钻研原文以及里头的翼分析图。

今晚Sam一开始只是轻轻地将翅膀打开，慢慢地把翅膀拉开，直到它的极限。像往常一样，当Sam把翅膀打开到三分之一的时候，Cas猛吸了口气，轻轻地嘶了一声，表情也随之扭曲。Sam立刻把翅膀放松点，然后握着它，让它保持着展开的状态好一会儿。Dean能看出Cas正试图放松，他闭着眼，眉头紧锁。

渐渐地翅膀像是放松了点。Cas的肩膀终于往下沉了点儿，他的神情也稍显轻松。

几秒后Sam松开翅膀。他把整一套动作又重复了一次，轻轻地将翅膀拉到它能承受的最大翼展，然后握着它让它保持住。

Dean又看了他们一会儿，然后把披萨盒丢出去，进到浴室快速冲了个澡。当几分钟后他走出来，用毛巾擦着头发时，Sam正在测量。Cas站着不动，翅膀展开（他自己拉住），事实上他咬紧牙关，如此竭尽全力，皱着眉头，翅膀都跟着颤抖着。然而，翅膀仍只张开三分之一。

Sam拿着卷尺量了量，从Cas的身体与翅膀相连的部分开始，一直到最长的飞羽。不一会儿Sam宣布道：“嘿，Cas，你比取出钉子那会儿多展开了一英寸。”

Cas睁开双眼。“ _一英寸？_ ”他把翅膀收回来。

“对，事实上这很好——”Sam刚开口，但Cas重复着，听起来很是震惊：“只有一 _英寸_ ？”

Dean大声说道：“Cas，考虑到上周我们每天都得把翅膀塞进背包整整一天，这已经特么太好了。”

“是啊。”Sam说，“那可真会让它变得更糟。但它不仅保持住了，而且还变得 _更好_ 。你要记住，如果你持续——”

Cas打断了他的话：“如果照这样，我要等上 _一年_ 才能把它全展开。即使到了那时……”

他突然停住了，轻轻地叹了口气，盯着地板。

未说出口的话似乎在房间里回响： _即使到了那时，我还是不能飞_ 。

“所以，可能要花上一年。”Sam说着，无视Cas没说完的话。他把卷尺盘好，说道：“但最终你会做到的。谁知道还会发生什么？好了，现在，开始练习。准备好了？”Sam甚至都没等Cas回答，只管抓着那只翅膀说道：“和昨晚一样，Cas——把翅膀向前推，感觉你像是要慢慢地拍打。慢，但是要用上全力。”

除了Cas畏缩的表情，像是什么都没发生，但Sam说：“很好，这很好。现在看你能不能把它推回去。顶着我的手。用力！把它推回去！”

再一次，翅膀像是没怎么动弹，但也许Sam可能感觉到了什么，他说道：“很好。那么现在多一个动作，Sarah觉得你该开始每天都做——试着把它举起来。向着天花板，举起来。”

Dean想让自己拿着遥控器专心翻找在线电视指南，别看得太明显，但他就是忍不住一直瞄向Cas。“举起翅膀”可是个新玩意。

而且是很重要的一环。这是展示翅膀的动作。

这是Cas初次见到Dean时的举动。在那个晚上，在那谷仓。在那震惊的一刻，当雷声滚滚，闪电瞬间划破黑暗，Cas的翅膀所投下的阴影在他身后，在谷仓的墙上徐徐展开，引人注目。

Dean和Sam全都看着。Cas又闭上眼睛，皱着眉头，神情专注，左翼微微颤动。

但它还是一动不动。Cas好像全然无法将之提起。 _右翼_ 跟着颤动了好几次，有如Cas忍不住要把这一只翅膀给立起来了，但左翼始终提不起来。

Cas迅速扫了Dean一眼。发现Dean在看他，像是让他大吃一惊，他的视线立刻落到地板上。

Sam说：“再试一次，Cas。你很久都没用过那些肌肉了。它们需要清醒清醒。”

“它 _没法起来_ ，Sam”Castiel厉声说道，突然双翼全都收拢。“它就是不能……它完全不听我使唤。”

Sam抓着翅膀的大关节，开始试着让翅膀轻轻抬起，他说道：“来，不如让我帮你抬起一点——”

但Cas伸出手，抓住Sam的手腕，轻轻地将他的手从翅膀上拉开。他稍微向着Sam侧过身，让自己能直视他的眼睛。

“Sam，”Cas说着，仍抓着Sam的手腕。“我没法举起翅膀，我也不想你浪费时间。我必须承认：我不确信真值得这么做。因为即使能让我的翅膀运动自如，我还是无法飞。”

Sam眨了眨眼，看着他。

Cas承受着Sam的凝视，好一会儿，慢慢放开他的手。他瞥向Dean（后者坐在沙发上一动不动，手僵在半空中，拿着遥控器）。Cas的视线又回到Sam这边，说道：“我们都明白，我无法再飞了。”

他停顿了一下，Dean和Sam一个字都说不出了。

Cas来回看着他俩，近乎温柔地说道：“你们必须明白——能活下来我已经很 _感激了_ 。能和你们俩再一起旅行。能在这里，已经远高过我的期待。”他朝这个房间比划了一下，又指着外面的车，说道：“即使只是能开着车转转，再次看到这世界的一小部分，这已经……太……”他停了一下，又接下去，“这很好。这非常好。但我不可能再飞了，我终于开始接受这点，你们俩也需要接受。”

Sam的嘴紧紧抿着，都快成一条线了。Dean认出了他那“顽固的表情”，那是Sam小时候对某件事深信不疑的模样。Sam叉着腰，摇摇头，说道：“Cas，别那么肯定——”

“你每个晚上都要在我身上花那么多时间，Sam，”Cas说道，“整个星期，你 _每天_ 晚上都花上整整一个小时陪着我。难道你不想去做别的事？”他冲着门一挥，“你以前总是到外面，转圈子，记得吗？”

Sam皱起眉头，Dean则问道：“Sam总是出去转圈子？”

“很大的圈。”Cas看着Dean解释着，“直径一英里或者更多。Sam总会在你们落脚的镇子上转圈子。好吧，有时候是长方形的。我看过他做过许多次。”

“哦，”Dean恍然大悟，总算知道Cas在说什么。“是啊，不过，那应该叫作‘出去跑步’。”

“反正，不管叫什么，Sam做过很多次。”Cas说着，耸耸肩，他转过去说服Sam：“重点是，过去你常常用这时间做别的事——”

Sam打断他的话，“Cas，你会发生这种事，是因为你救了我的命。”

Cas顿时沉默了,他眨着眼看着Sam。Sam伸出手又握着他的左翼。Cas像是太惊讶了，竟顾不上阻止他。于是Sam轻轻地将翅膀展开。

 _哦_ ，Dean想， _Sam是对的_ 。

实际上Dean已经弄不清这场可怕的噩梦——翅膀破碎——这整件事是从何而起。它始于 _怀俄明_ ，而不是锡安。去年九月，在 _怀俄明_ ，Sam差点就 _死了_ 。他差点在Calcariel以及他那两个恶魔同伙的折磨下死去。接着，Cas，Sam和Dean在寒冷漆黑的夜晚跌跌撞撞，一道蹒跚而行，差点就迷失在群山间的森林里。在提顿的那个晚上，他们不顾一切，赶在狂暴的岩浆精灵将方圆数里化为灰烬之前，拼命想逃离山谷。

Sam彻底垮了，酷刑让他失血过多，虚弱不堪，完全无法继续行走。在那时，是Castiel救了Sam的命。

Cas动用了一个咒语。他用一根纤长的黑色天使羽毛施展了这个咒语。（到了现在，Dean意识到那一定来自Cas的小翼羽，很可能是以前换羽时留下来的，小翼羽的羽毛是唯一从形状和颜色都完全符合的黑色羽毛。）咒语救了Sam的命，为他注入了一些来自Cas的生命精髓，但代价却是从Castiel所剩不多的人类寿命中又夺走了30年。 _那就是_ 为什么Dean会找Crowley做一笔可怕的交易，全都是为了找到Cas的荣光。

 _那就是_ 为什么他们最终会在锡安……被Ziphius所困……在那里，Castiel又再一次（已经不知道是多少个再一次了）救了Winchester兄弟的命。

 _就在那个_ 时侯，Ziphius击碎了Cas的翅膀。

到了现在，回想起所有一切是如何环环相扣，Dean意识到他不知怎的已经忘记了，实际上所有的一切全都源于 _Castiel_ _救了Sam的命。_

显然，Sam并没有忘记。

Sam轻声说道：“现在，活动关节。”他轻轻地把翅膀展开，开始向着不同方向摆动。只盯着翅膀，小心翼翼地不去看Dean，或是Cas。

“Sam，”Castiel的声音很低。“Sam，你不欠我任——”

Sam打断了他的话，他仍轻轻地移动着翅膀让它往各个方向展开，仍不看Cas，说道：“Cas，我 _知道_ 我们一定能再次让你的翅膀完全展开。我就是 _知道_ 。我 _肯定_ 。也许你还能再飞，也许不能，但如果你不能把翅膀张开，你甚至连机会都没有。而且，你说不能飞，这事你也 _不能_ 完全肯定。你不知道究竟会如何。你甚至都以为你活不下来！但你活下来了！然后你以为你再也不能出来了，如今你就在这里！你 _得_ 和我一起锻炼。我知道这令人沮丧。我知道这很痛苦。但你得试试。因为……你试图救我，Cas，你 _确实_ 救了我，然后……然后……我 _真的_ 觉得你能再飞起来的，Cas，我真的觉得。”

Sam终于看着Cas，看着他的眼睛，说道：“求你？就……哪怕试试呢？”

Castiel看着Sam好长一段时间。Dean就只是看着他俩，尽可能安静地坐在他的床边上，全然忘了手里还拿遥控器。

Cas闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇。然后他试了。

接下去的20分钟，他又努力尝试着，Sam不停地拉伸着翅膀，或是换成其它动作，又反复做出“举高翅膀”的动作。到了最后，Castiel终于竭力把翅膀抬高了那么一丁点，仅仅几英寸，但Sam为这胜利大声欢呼，Dean跟着喝彩——他跳了起来，给Sam和Cas各来一个击掌以示庆祝。对Cas来说，这让他大为吃惊——他张着嘴，呆呆地看着自己的翅膀，Sam不得不抓着他的手举起，好让Dean击掌。接着Sam激动地拍着Cas的背，高兴得难以自持，Dean不得不出言阻止：“嘿，Sam，可别再打断他的翅膀了，好吗？”

在那之后，Cas又努力着把他的翅膀举高了好几次，到了最后，不知是哪些控制翅膀的肌肉太过疲劳，导致整个翅膀都开始垂向地面。但他们现在全都心满意足，容光泛发，甚至连Cas都暂时露出了微笑。

Sam挑剔地看着Cas的翅膀，说道：“你现在可有点像Mac说的那只犀鸟，有点‘翅膀下垂’，也许只是翅膀-肌肉疲劳了，但我想今天就到这儿了。”然后他又用 _完全漠不关心_ 的语气补上一句：“嘿，Dean，不如趁我去洗澡的时候，你给他来点按摩什么的？”

 _按摩什么的。_ _绝对可以拿这个开上各式各样的笑话！_ Dean打起精神，等着必定会紧接着的笑话。 _不可避免！_ 这绝对躲不过！ _肯定会有_ 关于按摩的笑话。Sam可不会让这个机会溜走。

但Sam却完全面无表情，他只是安静地消失在浴室里。

在Dean还来不及细想 _这_ 究竟是什么意思，Cas就微笑着看着他，说道：“你不必真的给我按摩，Dean。你……并不想吧，我猜？”但Cas正揉着他的左肩，他转动脑袋，却猝然一颤，显然并不舒服，而翅膀确实垂了下来。“翼下垂”——Dean就是不能眼睁睁看着Cas这副模样，“翼下垂”什么的。绝对没门。见鬼，就是它了——按摩时间。Dean到车上搬来观影椅，把它摆在床边，对着电视，说道：“过来，伙计。 _我的天使_ 绝对不能有什么该死的翼下垂。”

Cas的眼睛瞄着他，有点犹豫不决，但几分钟后，Dean就让Cas妥妥地呆在那张椅子上，就在Dean的床边，而Dean开始温柔地， _非常温柔地_ 揉着Cas的左肩。

这感觉确实 _有点奇怪。_ （虽然也……很好……这感觉很好……）这会儿双手是在肩膀上而不是翅膀上，这像是……不知怎的，有意义。关于翅膀是没有规定的，但要是换作肩膀，这里头绝对 **有** 什么规矩。Dean再次想到，这整个情形似乎很合适用来开玩笑……应该用来说点什么笑话……他应该能想出个笑话……

但是他就是想不出什么笑话。相反，当Dean慢慢地按摩着Cas的肩膀，他意识到Cas因为疼痛而不断畏缩着，他握紧拳头，脸绷得紧紧的，很明显痛得厉害，需要人照顾，于是，不知怎的所有“奇怪”的感觉，所有担忧的感觉全都蒸发了。彻底地。因为看起来如此明确—— _Cas_ _需要帮助_ 。

 _谁在乎“规定”，_ _Dean_ _想，_ _Cas_ _正痛着。_

而Dean现在就能做点什么，让他能好受些。

就这么简单。

等到最终Sam洗完时，Dean正拿着一袋冰块为Cas的翅膀冰敷，另一只手仍轻轻按摩着Cas的肩膀。要说这翅膀为什么垂得更厉害，那只是因为它这会儿软绵绵地像是没了骨头，松松地耷拉着，一直垂到Dean的脚上。事实上，Cas现在很放松，他看起来都像是快融化了。他们俩正在看着电视上播放的一部电影，但要说“看”，照Cas的情形来说，差不多就是每过个十秒他就会半睁开眼睛，像是只为了证明他还没有完全睡着。

电视上正在放“大河恋”。Dean发现有线电视频道里正在播这个片子，他没能忍住诱惑。

[注：还记得Dean和Sam在讨论牛仔会如何吗？当时就有提到牛仔可能躲在旅馆里看大河恋。]

 

 

△△△

 

 

几天之后，他们又回到田纳西州那一侧，照着他们的法子排查一个非常小的镇子，名为蒂普顿维尔。Dean在当地一家卖酒的店里找了个店员聊着镇上的八卦，他正顺其自然地让店员劝着他买下几瓶威士忌和龙舌兰，再买几箱子六瓶装的啤酒（嘿，这可是让店员高谈阔论的好办法，全都是为了调查，对吧？），正在这时，他的手机响了。

那是Castiel。Cas连声招呼都不打，一开口就是：“有个家伙在一个大帐篷内露营，十字架在旋转。”

“啥？在哪？”Dean一把抓起他那装着酒的袋子向店员示意，嘴里叫着“ _得跑了！_ ”，立刻冲出了酒类商店。他提着袋子跑到VW那里，把袋子放在后座，窜进驾驶室，一边还听着Cas在说话。

“这是个很有趣的地点，Dean。”Cas说道，“我一直向22号公路的方向走，在这里，两段河水重新汇聚在一起。这是一个巨大的河流环，因此道路的两侧都有河水。在南岸有个大帐篷，就在河堤上，而十字架在旋转，所以Dean，我很确信就是因为那个帐篷。我要走近点看看。”

“等下，Cas， **等等** ，”Dean说着，启动VW离开停车场。“等我们到了再说。”

很费了点功夫，不过他最终说服Cas至少等Sam和他到了再行动。Dean给Sam打了个电话，在市政厅接上他——Sam到那里查看洪水记录。然后他们一路前往22号公路，去与Castiel会合。

他们发现Cas的时候他正沿着“22号公路”慢慢走着，原来那只是一段勉强够得上是双车道的粗糙窄路。过去一周以来，Cas已经很好地把自己当成“在全国游荡的邋遢背包客”，于是到了现在，他全身上下无不散发着这一感觉：这会儿他正慢腾腾地沿着路肩闲逛，拇指随意地勾着背包带，穿着一双磨损了的登山靴，一条工人常穿的卡拉茨牛仔裤，法兰绒衬衫，以及那件黑色抓绒夹克。哦，当然了，还有那巨大的背包。（Dean开始爱上这种不协调的感觉，因为他知道在那不起眼的伪装下，其实隐藏着一对 _真实存在，巨大到吓人的天使翅膀_ 。）

这条窄路的两侧各有一小片收割过的麦茬地，两边都能看到宽广的河面有如环状，围绕在田地外侧。这条河看起来极大——整个环状相当可观，那是一片辽阔伸展的光滑水面，在阳光下闪闪发亮。 **老人河** ——壮观的密西西比河，在这里如此广袤，两边像是连绵无尽地延伸出去，直达遥远的地平线。

当VW停下来时，Cas冲着不远处的河堤点头示意，就在Dean左侧的田地再过去一百码开外。在那里搭着个巨大的帐篷，是整块褪色的绿帆布，也许来自美国海军的剩余物资。这种老式帐篷外形看起来就像个小房子。它的侧面由旧式的金属柱支撑着，一扇方形的大帆布门，甚至还有个遮阳棚。在外面的火堆边上放着一张折叠椅。很明显有人住在这里。

只有一个人，Dean注意到，那里只有一把椅子。

Cas走到Sam那一侧车窗旁，举起十字架链子。它正自右向左旋转，缓慢而稳定。

“我来来回回走了几次，”Cas说道，“它只在这个区域旋转。我越接近帐篷，它转得越快。”

“好吧，”Dean说着，快速环顾四周。“我们在这里太显眼了，而且也不知道要对付的是谁。到车里去Cas，快点，我们装作你是个搭便车的，只是停下来让你上车。”Cas从侧门钻进车，Dean又发动了VW，说道：“我们最好晚上再来。我们得先弄清楚这家伙究竟是天使还是恶魔还是啥别的，在他看到我们——”

“太迟了，Dean，”Sam说道。Dean抬起头，从挡风玻璃看出去，立刻意识到有个男人正朝他们走来。从帐篷里。

“ _该死！_ ”Dean咕哝着，“大家都保持冷静。装傻。我们对精灵啥的都不知道。”

Sam跟着嘀咕：“我们才不需要什么臭精灵。”Sam居然拿着老电影的台词来打趣，Dean不禁微笑，他把车停在离路面稍微远些的位置。那个男人离得还很远，Dean和Sam有足够的时间来检查他们的手枪和弹药，Cas迅速递给他们几瓶圣水，还有几小袋盐。（在地堡那会儿Cas往小柜子里精心分类的各种东西，结果比Dean当时意识到的还要好用得多。除了饼干和切好的派，事实上Cas还把盐，圣水，小铁块，枪，弹药以及天使之刃分别藏在车内不同的六个位置。）

[注：Sam所说的原话是We don't need no steenking elementals，来自美国电影协会（AFI）百年百大经典电影台词中的“Badges？ We ain’t got no badges！We don’t need no badges！I don’t have to show you any stinking badges！”出处是1948年的电影碧血金砂The Treasure of the Sierra Madre。由于这句台词是由冒充警察的墨西哥匪徒所说，Sam用墨西哥口音的Steenking替代了原句的Stinking]

不到几秒钟，他们已经全副武装，准备就绪。Dean一只手握着手枪（藏在车窗下），另一只手拿着一瓶打开的圣水；Sam把夹克叠起，手枪就掖在里头，而一只手里握着一大把盐；而Cas像是无动于衷地坐在他们身后的椅子上，天使之刃就在他袖子里，脚边则放着一把猎枪。

这时那人已经穿过公路，向着Dean那侧的门走来。他是个年纪大点的家伙，头发花白，穿着牛仔裤，脚上是棕色橡胶泥靴，一件结实的旧帆布夹克，头上戴着一顶褪色的棒球帽。Dean眼见那人越来越近，暗自绷紧身体，他用拇指拨开手枪的保险栓，脸上却挂着友好的微笑。

但当那人悠闲地走向Dean的车门，他只是说：“要我帮忙吗，伙计们？你们迷路了？”

他看起来也不像有威胁的样子。当他友好地把手放在Dean的车门上时，他的手指正好落在天使防御咒的边缘上，这个咒语就画在门的内侧。

 _不是天使_ ，Dean想。

Dean利用个机会“不小心”把一些圣水洒到了那家伙的手上。

“哇哦！”那家伙叫着，笑了笑，甩着手。“也许你开车的时候不该把瓶子拿出来，嗯哼？”

_不是天使，也不是恶魔。_

_“天哪，真是太抱歉了！”_ _Dean_ _说道，“不知怎么的滑了出去。抱歉。”_

“没啥大不了的。”那家伙说着，随手抹在衬衫上。这时候Dean注意到有个小小的玻璃瓶，那里头装着水，用一小条绳子栓着，挂在他脖子上。

水。该死的一瓶水。

Dean尽量不动声色地盯着它。那只是个约摸两英寸长的小玻璃瓶，用银丝在上面绕出繁复的花纹，一小段黑绳系着它。水里有什么东西正闪闪发光。

他听到Cas非常安静地，低声说着，就在他的耳边：“ _那个瓶子，Dean_ 。” Dean几乎不露痕迹地点了点头。

“你们迷路了吗？需要指路？”那人又问道，“需要帮忙吗？”

“嗯，”Dean说，“事实上是我们的朋友迷路了，我们刚让他上车。” Dean冲着Cas比划了一下，Cas点点头以示回应。于是Dean决定冒险直接问一句：“嗯，嘿，要是你不介意的话，能问问你为啥戴着那一小瓶水吗？”

看上去那人甚至都不介意这个问题。他低下头看着那个瓶子，用两根手指随意地碰碰它，笑了笑。“实际上，这里头还有个挺有趣的故事，”他说，“我刚在这里露营，结果有一天，一个来自国家钓鱼协会的女士来找我，雇我留意河岸。说是某项鱼类调查。但……老实说她有点怪。她说这算一种幸运符，而且我得戴着它因为他们要做些必要的实验，我猜它会发出卫星射线或者能远距离收集鱼类信息？或者它有GPS定位还是类似的玩意？事实上她说的有点含糊。我得一直戴着它——如果不这样我就会失业，你信吗，居然有这种事——她甚至会时不时打电话给我，让我发给她照片证明我一直戴着这玩意。 **而且** ，还有这个！她让我对着鱼唱些奇怪的短歌。”那家伙说着就笑了起来。他又说道：“我猜是某些愚蠢的鱼类行为研究。老实说，这种工作挺疯的，要我说，这简直是浪费纳税人的钱，不过，嘿，给钱就是，对吧？”

Dean和Sam交换了个眼神。

 _这简直太好了，不可能是真的吧_ ，Dean想， _人类？只是个普通人？_

_一个 **全然无知** 的人类？_

“而且有趣的是，”那家伙又笑着说，“听起来很疯，但自从我戴上这玩意，我钓鱼的运气简直好到爆！我这辈子就没抓到过那么多鱼！个头特大，漂亮极了。口感也很好。所以，它算得上是我的钓鱼幸运符，哈哈！”

Sam靠过来问道：“这附近，嗯……这附近没住人？”

“没，”那人说着，摘下棒球帽，挠了挠额头，又重新把帽子戴好，“只有我。这只是短期的。Kerry——那个钓鱼协会的那个女孩——Kerry说实验只需要几个月。应该在满月时就能结束。”

Dean听到在他身后，Cas轻轻地吸了口气。

“满月，”Castiel问道，“两周后的满月？”

“对啊，就是那时。”那人说道，“我只要继续对着鱼唱着愚蠢的歌，戴着这个奇怪的GPS玩意，再过两周就做完了。虽然……我问过Kerry以后还有没有类似的活，她说我以后不需要费心去找工作，所以，也许这就是说她还有别的活给我干？”他又挠了挠脑袋，说道：“不过她也说过在那之后 _没人_ 需要担心工作，所以……我不是很清楚她什么意思。她基本上只是说，那时候她的老板会处理好一切。”

她的“老板”？也就是女王？也许是。

“那这个Kerry到底住在哪啊？”Dean问道，“她是本地人？”

“不，我想是西部？她提到了波特兰和纳帕以及类似的地方。西部的某个地方。”

波特兰，俄勒冈州。加利福尼亚的纳帕山谷。全都是在西部。

目前，火精灵正是在西部跨越一个个森林，它穿过的正是这些州。就是那个他们无法准确定位的精灵。

Dean和Sam交换了一个意味深长的眼神，就在这时，Cas突然说道：“你介意我看一下你的钓鱼幸运符吗？”不一会儿他就打开车子后部，从那里钻了出去。Dean和Sam带着逗乐的表情互看了一眼，Cas有时行事确实出人意料。于是Dean也下了车，说道：“顺便说一句，我叫Jake，副驾上是我的兄弟Elwood。”（Dean从没机会向Mac解释“Jake”其实是电影“鬼马兄弟”里的一个角色，当然在那里头，“Jake”和“Elwood”是一对兄弟。）

[注：鬼马兄弟Blue Brothers是1980年的一部电影，该片讲述了两兄弟Jack和Elwood为了保住抚养他们长大的孤儿院筹集税款的故事。下文的修女玛丽·斯玛斯塔Mary Stigmata是抚养两兄弟长大的人。]

“很高兴认识你们。我是Burt。”那人和Dean握握手。

“我们在执行上帝的任务，”Sam在一旁相当配合——这是鬼马兄弟里的经典台词，但也许在这个特殊场合下说这个可不是 _最佳_ 选择，于是Dean狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Sam则摆出一副全然无辜的嘴脸。Dean叹了口气，冲走上前来的Cas一指，说道：“这是……嗯……”（这会儿Dean突然有种强烈的冲动要把Castiel称为“Mary Stigmata修女”，那部电影里的修女。）“这是我的朋友Buddy。”

Cas冲Dean微微一笑，挥挥手。接着Cas问道：“我能看看你的钓鱼符吗？”他上前两步，凑到Burt身边，一只手捏起他那只瓶子，凑近了看。

Burt任他去，看上去一点也不担心。瞬间Cas猛地挥起天使之刃。割断了绳子。

“ **嘿** ！”Burt大叫着，往后一跳，躲闪着天使之刃。“嘿！你他妈的到底什么毛病！嘿！”

Cas压根就没理他，他走开了些，检查着那一小瓶水。“瞧，在里头有一片鱼鳞。”他对Dean说着，把小瓶子递给他看。Dean只捏着绳子的一端（他不想冒险不必要地碰到那个瓶子），仔细地从近处看着它。他看到在里头有个东西，看起来更像是颗闪闪发亮的梯形大钻石，而不是什么鱼鳞。但Cas说：“我相信它来自淡水鲟。它们是最古老的淡水鱼种，可追溯到几亿年前。Dean，肯定就是它——这是精灵灵魂的一部分，就是这个让它被奴役。”

“ **把它还给我！** ”Burt大叫，忽然从他那目瞪口呆的表情中回过神来。他疯狂地向那个小瓶冲过去，嘴里喊着：“ **你们他妈的到底在干什么！把它给我！我要失业了！** ”突然间Burt变得异常狂怒，跳着伸长了手想要抢回瓶子，另一只手挥舞着想打Dean，他叫着：“ **我要失业了！我还没拿到工资！把它还给我！** ”

Cas扬起天使之刃，Dean知道他准备要刺向Burt。 _但 _Burt_ _是无辜的！__ _对此_ Dean越发确信，Burt只是个无辜的小卒！于是Dean吼道：“等等，Cas！” Cas瞥了他一眼，迟疑了，站在那里不动。Burt其实只是鲁莽地跳着抢瓶子，一边很没章法地乱挥一气，Dean轻易就可避过他的拳头，另一只手把瓶子举高，他根本就够不着。不到两秒钟，这就演变成了一场荒谬的“远离”游戏，几乎就像是他们几个在三年级操场上，Dean竭力把瓶子举高，让Burt碰不到（他比起Dean要矮一点），而他跳起来，抓住了绳子。Sam正绕过车头想要冲过来，Cas已经扑了进去，一只手还握着天使之刃，另一只手试图去抓瓶子。不一会儿，Sam拽着Burt的一只胳膊，Dean和Burt拉着绳子的两端。

“ **别掉了！** ”Castiel叫着，想要抓住瓶子，“它很危险！”

“它是 **我的** ，我高兴让它掉就掉！”Burt叫着，他刻意在 _这个_ 瞬间格外用力一拽，绳子断了，小瓶子顿时飞到了空中。

他们全都惊呆了，眼睁睁看着它蹭过VW的车头，在阳光下闪着光。它掉在车前头不远处，砸了个粉碎，溅起一小片水花。有个特别闪亮的玩意闪着光飞到更远处——大概是那片鱼鳞。

一时间一片死寂。

“这真可惜。”Castiel说着，走过去单膝跪下，盯着那片鱼鳞。Dean注意到，他并没有去 _碰_ 。

“哦， **天哪！** ”Burt绝望地剁着脚。“你们这些家伙为啥要这样 **做** ！我要 **失业** 了！Kerry一定会很 **生气** 的！”

“恐怕不止她不是唯一生气的那一个。”Cas说。远处传来低沉的隆隆声，接着是一阵奇怪的叹息，掺杂着吵闹的嘶嘶声。Cas立刻站了起来，脸上带着紧张的表情向河那边望去。Dean顺着他的目光看去，河上满是波涛汹涌的白浪，尽管没有一丝风。

Dean向另一边看去：对……环岸两边的河面突然全都波涛汹涌，看上去怒气冲冲。

浪越来越大。

“我们该离开这里。”Castiel说道。与此同时，河水开始上涨。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_我们正接近一段事先写好的章节，我这一整个星期都非常努力地将前后两段之间的部分能补上。（本来是计划在我的野外考察开始之前，大概在八月中能把这个FIC完成。这个目标估计要失败了，但无论如何，我会尽我所能地尽量完成这个目标）。所以接下来的几章也差不多完成了。我想今晚（周五）会有多一个章节，然后周六周日各一章，所以要记得来看更新！再次，给所有在这周支持我的人一个 **大拥抱** 。_

_一如既往，请告诉我你喜欢的场景。_


	19. 地狱或大潮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者NOTE ：  
> 这章标题和之前的“翼与祈祷”一样，Hell Or High Water 。这里的High Water，大潮即一个朔望月中涨落幅度最大的潮水，也就指最高水位。而这句话有“无论面对多大困难也要赴汤蹈火”的意思。只是用在这里具有双重含义，既有高水位，又意指困难，而Hell，地狱，对于自由意志三人组而言，也是真实存在的。

 

 

 _A/N –_ _这篇有点短，不过我想着今晚就能放上来。_

△△△

 

 

水面看起来像是沸腾了，打着旋，越涨越高。它已经蠕动着漫过最边上的河岸。“到车里去！”Cas厉声命令着，“调头，Dean，马上！我们没法向前，这条路已经走到尽头了！”Dean跳进车里坐进驾驶席，Sam快速又从车头绕回去，冲Cas大喊：“为什么它要生气？我们刚释放了它！不是该高兴吗？”

“它可能以为是我们在控制它。”Cas喊着，朝着车跑过来。他边跑边说：“水精灵总是喜怒无常！不总是合乎逻辑！”

“我们要先把鱼鳞抢过来吗？”Sam正要坐到座位上，他停住了。

“别管它了！它们不喜欢有人去碰它们的鱼鳞！”Cas大吼着，冲向Burt——Burt仍站在车旁，盯着河水，嘴巴张得大大的——抓住他的胳膊，使劲拉着他，想把他拖到车后头，说道：“Burt，你和我们一起走。快！”

但Burt和他扭打着不肯走。Dean启动了车子，一个急转弯调转车头， Burt正和Castiel搏斗着，Dean探出头，朝着Burt大吼：“ **BURT！河水泛滥了！** 在河里有别的东西，我很确定这不是什么好事！ **到车里来！** ”但是Burt当然不知道会发生什么，事实上他拖着Cas正离车子越来越远，他试图挣脱Cas的钳制。Cas显然并不想就此放弃，尽管他被拽得更远了些，但仍抓着他不放，乞求着：“你得和我们一起走，不然你会死的！ **求你了！** ”

Cas最终只得放手，而Burt惊慌失措地冲回他的帐篷——就在此时，一股低矮的，长长的深色水幕翻滚延伸着越过堤岸，一路打着旋直抵帐篷边上，伸展着，懒洋洋地穿过田野，向他们逼近。不一会儿，Burt的帐篷就被深达一英尺的深色旋涡给包围了。但Burt仍未停下脚步，他笔直踏进水里，不顾水花四溅，径直冲向帐篷，也许想抢救些贵重物品。河水以可怕的速度气势汹汹地涌向公路，Cas转过身，向着30英尺外的车冲去。Dean终于把VW车头对着正确的方向，他瞥了眼前头的路面，顿时畏缩了。

在前方道路的 _两侧_ ，汹涌的黑潮爬上路面，不断逼近。“ _妈的_ ，”Sam咒骂着， 从他的座位上爬到车厢后头，向Cas伸出手。他大叫着：“我们后面的公路也快被淹没了，Dean！”

Sam是对的。不到几分钟，污浊的河水已将道路完全吞没，他们前后已经都没路了，河水绕着VW的轮胎打着旋。Cas就快到车边上了，他以最高速度奔跑着，一路水花飞溅，向他们冲去，大喊着“ **走！走！** ”但当然了，Dean是绝对不会丢下他就这么一走了之。Dean等着，他的脚稳稳地搁在油门上，直到Cas猛扑向车后，Sam双手齐用，把他拉了进来。Cas四肢大开，倒在叠起的床垫上，溅起一大片泥泞的褐色水花——就在这时，Dean踩下油门，车子猛地向前窜去。

跟着Sam大喊：“Burt， _快跑！_ ”Dean闻言从侧窗匆忙一瞥，他看见此时Burt绝望地挣扎着想回到他们这边。他的帐篷在他身后倒塌了，他正向他们的方向蹒跚走来，挥动着双手乞求帮助。

但他现在已远在50码开外，水已深达几英尺，他正努力着保持站立。

一股水流冲向他。他绊了一下，倒了下去，立刻就没了踪迹。

“ _该死！_ ”Dean骂着。但他不能再去多想着可怜的Burt了。很明显，Burt已经没救了，Dean知道他必须集中精力，才能救出Cas和Sam，还有他自己。

于是他打消了这个念头。

起初，路面上的水只有一两英寸深，VW咆哮着相当轻松地破水前行。前头大概半英里或更远点的地方，Dean能看到路面又露了出来，这让他抱有一线希望，也许他们就能闯过着一关。但随着道路两侧的水不断涌进来，轮胎吃水越来越深。四英寸深，接着就是五英寸，然后是六，水每涨高一英寸，车速就跟着慢一分，直到它缓缓犁过一英尺左右的褐色的河水，在它侧面卷起巨大的泥泞的轨迹。Cas这会儿几乎整个人都从侧门探了出去，用雪龙卷那时他曾使用的奇怪的语言吼着什么——想来是竭力要让精灵离开。但很显然精灵要么就听不到，要么根本不在乎——水位一直无情地上涨。Dean迅速地扫了眼左右的情形，他的心沉了下去。

地面已经消失了。他们好像 _就_ 在河里。就在伟大的密西西比河里。放眼望去，到处都是旋涡， _所有_ 方向全是。Dean甚至都不确定自己是否还在路上。他们仍旧非常缓慢地一寸寸向前碾去，但他感到水流正猛烈地拽着轮胎，Cas从侧门转过身来说道：“它很生气。它的规模缩小了，但它还是很生气。”

“我已经差不多感觉出来了。”Dean说。

Sam说：“我们能做点什么让它别那么生气吗？它到底知不知道是我们释放了它？”

“我告诉它了。不管怎么说，它还是很恼火。”Cas说道，“它想要复仇。水精灵有时候会这样。”

“要命的 _水精灵_ ，”Dean说着，突然感觉自己对不同种类的精灵有了相当强烈的看法。他说：“岩浆精灵 _可要_ 冷静得多。”一股突如其来的水流令车子歪了一下，VW倾斜着，前进方向也随着轻微地改变。Dean立刻大声说道：“ **我是说，水精灵真是太棒了！** ”——他骤然想起有些精灵，比如岩浆先生， _实际上是懂英语的_ ，而且“听力非常好，”Cas那时候曾说过一次，他不禁在心里狠踢了自己一脚。

Sam立刻明白了Dean的想法，他说道：“水精灵真是 **太令人印象深刻了！尤其是这条河上的！** ”

“我 **最喜欢** 的精灵就是水精灵了！”Dean说道，“ **尤其** 是 **淡水** 这一类的！”

Dean感到轮胎又暂时咬住了地面，车子停了下来，稍微歪斜了一下。但Dean知道他无法再开得更远了——水已经流到了Sam和Cas的脚边。

Cas轻声说道：“它要来了。”Dean从座位上扭过身，从右侧的窗户看出去，那是一堵 _实实在在_ 的水墙，一次庞大无比，吓死人的 _海啸_ ，正要压到他们头上。

海啸……这绝对算是个海啸。由河水汇聚而成，巨大的波涛。它至少得有40英尺高。

它就这么一路冲到他们面前，令他们畏缩了——毫无怜悯，不可阻挡。

不可阻挡，除非它自己停下。

它停在三十码开外。突然间完美地静止下来，一堵40英尺高的巨大水墙，清澈无比，至少有半英里宽。它只是——完全不可能——就 _矗立在那里_ ，就在半空中，横跨过他们刚刚走过的马路。从河岸环流的一边延伸到另一边。它甚至吞下了路边的一棵高大的棉白杨，此时那棵树正在清澈的水里懒洋洋地摇曳着，它的树枝晃动着，看上去像是一片巨大的海藻。

“哦，不。”Castiel说道。因为， _那儿还有 _Burt__ 。

可怜的Burt。可怜的，难逃一死的Burt。他挣扎着游到了水墙的表面，他钻出最高处，喘着粗气，尖声呼救。

“不，不不不——”Sam说着，指着Burt的帐篷曾在之处。那儿有个巨大的黑影，自河道而上，越过原野，径直向他扑去。

Sam，Dean和Cas全都看得异常清楚，但他们完全束手无策，只能眼睁睁看着。

那巨大黝黑的玩意越来越接近Burt，他正踩着水，让脑袋能露在水墙外头，大声呼救。很快那东西就在他下方。

那是条鱼。

那是条100英尺长，像条 _恐龙大小_ 的鱼，平稳地游过路面，进到那堵不可能的水墙里。那条鱼有着长长的尖嘴，像是条巨大的鳄鱼。它长着三排长而闪亮的尖刺，每侧各有一排，第三排沿着背脊中央一直到底。这玩意看起来像是拥有史前剑龙般的盔甲。

“天杀的，这真他妈的 _见鬼_ 。”Dean说。

“天杀的， _真要命_ 。”Sam说。

“这是条鲟鱼。”Castiel平静地说道。

那条庞然大物笔直向着Burt游去，张开上下巨大的颌骨。它看上去比鲸鱼还大，它的嘴一旦裂开，大过谷仓的门，Burt连一丁点机会都没有。他甚至都还没反应过来——这算是最后的慈悲——似乎他都没看到它，因为他正看向棉白杨的树顶，试图游到它那里，他甚至都没注意到有什么东西从下方正接近他。那条鱼只是简单合上它那巨大的齿状颚，像是鲸鱼吞下一小只磷虾，而Burt就这样…… _消失了_ 。

鲟鱼把他吞了下去。

它轻盈地转向他们，一只眼睛转动着看向车子。

“哦，这不妙。”Dean说着，他轻踩着油门，听到它的轮胎在水中无力地转动着，车子根本没和地面接触，只是缓慢漂动，根本没有真正动起来。

“这很不妙。”Castiel表示同意。

那条鱼轻轻摆动着尾巴，那条尾巴看起来足有40英尺长。慢慢的，水墙又开始移动，慢慢旋转着，直到挨着公路边上。接着又挪动到 _他们旁边_ ，直到这看起来他们的车就像是停在世界上最大的水族馆旁。水墙在他们旁边的空气中轻轻颤动，与公路平行，仅距离五码。巨大的鱼慢吞吞地游到车边。

它绝对比他们高。

“我……我是不是说过水精灵特别神奇？”Dean嘶哑地说道，“它们看起来多帅啊？”

那条鱼翻转着它那只圆滚滚，至少有一码宽的黑眼睛， _直_ 盯着Dean。Dean不由得咽下一口唾沫。

Sam的声音有点发颤：“这真……是……非常……非常……令人……印象深刻的……鲟鱼。它真是…… _太_ 大了。”

“那是因为它已经有五千万年了。”Castiel说。他从侧门探出身体，直视着它，又说道：“这是一个河流精灵。而且，Dean，我相信你正在做着某事。我相信这一位 _特别厉害，令人印象非常深刻，绝对帅气_ 的精灵可以理解英语。在过去的好几个世纪，它肯定听到过不少。”

然后，Dean听到了一个奇怪的声响，但他很熟悉：拉开啤酒拉环那“啪”地一声。

Dean艰难地对上鲟鱼的眼睛，看了一会儿，又回过头去看Cas，想搞清楚他是不是听错了。没错，Cas刚开了一瓶啤酒。Cas弯着腰站在VW的侧门边上，他抓着Dean刚买的那六瓶装的啤酒，手里拿着一瓶。

“Cas！”Dean龇着牙反对，“这可 _不_ 是时候！”

Cas根本没理他。他把手伸出车外，把啤酒倒入水中。他用英语说道：“我们是放你自由的人。那个奴役你的人并不在此地。请接受我们的馈赠。”他慢慢地把啤酒倒进车外的水中。

鲟鱼懒洋洋地摆动着尾巴。

慢慢地那条鱼张开它那全是利齿的巨嘴。它摆动着那巨大的脑袋，两颚的前端开始从水墙中冒出来。巨大的下颌中排列着一码长的锯齿形尖牙， _向着车子_ 移动。正对着侧门。到了 _两英尺远_ 的地方，它停下了。

那条鱼就这么停在那里，巨大的下巴张开着，上颚大到可怕，像是遮住了半个天空，而那下颚的尖端就 _正搁在_ _Cas_ _的脚边。_

Cas直接把第二瓶啤酒倒进了它的嘴里，而那条鱼闭上它那巨嘴，过了一会儿，吞咽着……然后又张开，等着。

“天杀的。”Dean嘶声咕哝着。Sam说：“给我瓶该死的啤酒，Cas。”Cas丢给Sam一瓶啤酒，又递给Dean一瓶。Dean爬到后座和他们一道，不一会儿他们全都拉开易拉罐，把啤酒直接倒进那张恐龙尺寸，活了五千万年的河鲟嘴里。

鲟鱼又吞了好几口。接着，它看上去不知怎的……放松了点。它的大鳍开始缓缓摆动，大眼睛也像是有点失焦。

“再来点啤酒，Cas！快！”Sam催促着。很快所有啤酒就都进了它的肚子里。

“让我们来点烈酒！”Dean说道，“我买了威士忌！还有龙舌兰！ _哦老天_ ，我真高兴今天买了些酒！”Cas已经打开了，他手里正拿着Dean刚买的酒。

“嗨，你这条漂亮的大鱼，”Dean说着，拧开一瓶胖墩墩的培恩银樽龙舌兰，“我想让你知道，这可是好东西。只不过这个对你最好。”当把这一瓶宝贵的龙舌兰倒进鲟鱼的嘴里，实际上他还真是感到一阵心痛，但不一会儿，他就得到了回报——当鲟鱼将它一口吞下，他看到这条大鱼略有点侧翻，它那黑色的大眼睛看上去有点呆滞了。Sam给了它整瓶威士忌，Cas倒完了一瓶伏特加，Dean又添了些威士忌。

他们把Dean买的每瓶酒都喂给了大鱼。到他们倒光了最后一瓶时，那条鱼肯定歪得更厉害了，而车身周围的水位也下降了几英寸，到了车子又可以再次跑起来的高度。最后，鲟鱼闭上它的嘴，又回到了水墙里。

“ _Dean_ ，”Cas轻声说道，“ _走_ 。它让我们走了。我们得在它离开水墙之前离开。”Dean爬回驾驶席，开始慢慢向前开了一点，驱使着VW尽可能快地开过那剩下的几英寸高的水路。那条鲟鱼这会儿几乎快侧躺着了。看上去它似乎正试图回到河道里，虽然走的完全是歪歪扭扭的之字形，有一次甚至一不小心笔直向下，把鼻子卡在泥地里。它终于拔出鼻子，靠着一些相当不协调的动作，拍打着鳍将自己滑进河道。现在路面上几乎没有积水了，而VW也跑得更快了些。Dean猛踩油门，车子向前冲去。

从后视镜里，他看到仅距离他们四分之一英里，那巨大的水墙在他们身后轰然倒塌，发出低沉的咆哮。

他们全都撑住自己，但他们已经离得足够远了，当紧接着而来的余波追上他们那会儿，水量就剩几英寸了。河水只在VW的轮胎旁涌动了一会儿便流走了。

一分钟后，VW就已经在泥泞遍布的路面上平静地前行了。

道路两侧，密西西比河的水面在傍晚的阳光下闪闪发光，水面一派平静，如丝般光滑。

“啤酒是个好主意，Sam。”Cas说着，轻快地把所有的空啤酒罐和酒瓶子全都扔回Dean的购物袋里。“我很高兴你前几天提到了这个。要不然我估计是想不出来。

虽然……它喝了不止一瓶啤酒。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

“我们做得很好，”当他们回戴尔斯堡的路上，Sam慢吞吞地说道，“是吧？”他听起来有点不太确定。

Dean说：“我们做得很好。”这话更像是希望靠着说出来能就此成真。他仍竭力想忘掉可怜的Burt被囫囵吞下的 _恐怖_ 情景。

过了一会儿，Dean严肃地补充道：“我们尽力了。我们也就只能做到这样了。”

在车厢后头，Cas正在Sam的帮助下脱掉他那泥泞不堪，完全湿透的背包。他说：“你说得没错，Dean。虽然我也希望有办法救出Burt。我努力了，但是……”他叹了口气，“他命中注定。那时候我还没意识到精灵有多愤怒。它真的想要复仇。是Burt一直在对它吟诵那些命令，虽然我试着向它解释Burt根本不知道那些咏唱的含义……好吧，水精灵确实很容易变得非常固执。它认定他就是罪魁祸首。”他停了下来，从后窗看出去，手里仍拿着那个脏兮兮的背包。

最终Castiel又说道：“当我无法救人时，这真是比以前更让我困扰。”

“Cas，”Sam说道，“我想问问……为什么它会比以前 _更_ 困扰你？”

Cas把背包放在地上。他沉默了一会儿。

“嗯，我过去相信死后的世界是合理的，”Castiel说道，“但现在不了。”

这真是个冷静的想法。

Cas坐在他的椅子上，双手交叉靠在下巴托上。他对Sam说道：“但……我从来都不是人类。我真不理解这是什么感觉。”他凝视着窗外，一大片田野正飞速向后掠去。“情感所蕴藏的纯粹的力量。幸福的感觉让你如此 _快乐_ ，而悲伤的则让你 _难以置信_ 地伤心。我仍会被感觉给压垮，经常。在地堡的时候，我感到如此……如此……毫无希望，真的。然后我们一上路，我觉得是 _那样_ 高兴。只是因为在朋友的陪伴下，能再一次看到这个世界。每件事情都显得更加重要。而且……”他犹豫了一下。

他继续说道：“这一力量所带来的……那些感觉……让我大吃一惊。你想做的那些事，那些你开始希望的事……甚至你知道它们是不可能的，但你忍不住期盼的事……”他停了好长一会儿才接着说道：“在此之前，我认为人类在地球上的生命只不过是个序曲。在其真实存在之前的序曲，那是——我觉得——到了天堂才是真正重要的。从这个观点来看，序曲提早结束也没什么大不了的。但现在我觉得天堂是个骗局。我猜，它一直就是个虚假的世界。生命真正存在的重点是在这里发生的一切。”

在那之后，他们全都沉默了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

在回戴尔斯堡的半路上，Sam打破沉默，开口说道：“说到在这里发生的重要事，你们记得Burt所说的满月吗？在两周后？”

“对，”Dean说道，“这听上去是不是有点像世-界-末-日？或者只是我的想象？”

“这不是你的想象，Dean，”Castiel说，“这很让人不安。我想我们真的需要加快计划。我还是无法想出女王究竟是怎么打算的——实际上，让精灵如此分散开真是很奇怪。 _更奇怪_ 的是，这个精灵并没有被很好地守住。Burt完全不知道他在干什么，而且他只有一个人。这很奇怪。但很明显，女王正做些 _什么_ 。某件大事，离现在只有两周了。而且我觉得，在短短的两周内就算只是想 _找到_ 其它五个精灵，或是它们的牛仔，那都是不可能的。Dean，Sam——我们还能找谁帮忙吗？也许还有其他猎人？”

Dean想了一会儿。“我们现在接触到的人不多。猎人的寿命都不长。但……让我想想，我们应该能找到一两个。我们在芝加哥遇上的那个家伙，Sam，记得吗？那些个怪物家族的地方？”

“哦，对。”Sam说，“我听说后来他迅速清除了城市。据说芝加哥现在没有怪物了。”

“很好，”Dean说道，“我可绝对不想再看到随便哪个白痴了。总之，我肯定他还有些法子能对付水精灵。这样如何，我们让他去应付密歇根湖的那个？那地儿离他很近。而且让他去管这个也还行，事实上，因为我们现在对水精灵知道得多点了，能告诉他一些注意事项。”

“像是，别碰鱼鳞？”Sam说。

“正确，别碰鱼鳞。”Dean说道。

Castiel插上一句：“还有，带些啤酒。”

“几箱啤酒。”Dean说着点点头。“好吧，希望这对精灵有用。接下去，再看看……我们还认识些别的家伙。”

Sam说：“我们应该让他们去对付太平洋的那个。”

Castiel摇摇头，说道：“Sam,在太平洋上的那个是最强的。”

“但它也是最远的一个，”Sam解释道，“考虑到这个。我们得去佛罗里达。两周内我们甚至都无法 _到达_ 旧金山。我们绝不可能及时赶到那里。”

他们又仔细地讨论了好一会儿。Sam和Dean各自打了几个电话，Cas不时插嘴，补充了一些关于精灵有用的知识，等他们抵达戴尔斯堡，一个大概的计划已经成形。他们联络上在芝加哥的人，他同意去处理密歇根湖的精灵，Dean的一个旧友表示会加入以便支援。有另外两个猎人打算一起组队前往旧金山以应付太平洋精灵。Sam，Dean和Cas把他们所知道的关于水精灵的一切知识都倾囊相告，并祝他们好运。

但这就是Dean和Sam能找到的所有猎人了。这样一来还剩三个精灵：巴哈马飓风精灵，科罗拉多雪精灵，以及火精灵。

“在两周内对付三个精灵，”Castiel说着皱起眉头，“时间会很紧。”

“今晚打包，”Dean说，“明天出发。现在每天都很重要。佛罗里达，我们来了，不管下地狱还是往上……嘿！”他的鼻子响亮地哼了一声，说道：“ _无论是地狱还是大潮_ ！哈！”

Dean哼着，Sam笑着，而Castiel只是叹了口气。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们回到戴尔斯堡恰好是日落时分。VW，以及里头几乎所有的东西全都泥泞一片，混乱不堪。所以他们要做的首先就是清洗车辆。Dean在镇子边上发现了一个自动投币清洗车子的机器，就是那种你可以把车停在它提供的场地里，靠着投币式水管自己洗。于是Sam忙着把Cas那沾满泥巴的毯子和床单拿到附近的自动洗衣店，而Dean则把VW里外全都用力擦洗了一遍，又用水管冲洗那一小片瓷砖地板和Cas的床垫，以及那个背包。

然后，他用挑剔的眼光审视着Cas。Dean让他站在洗车场后头——当然是从街上看不到的位置，事实上Cas已经完全走到整栋建筑后头，现在正站在洗车场后面，就在后头一片野草疯长的空地上。Cas正站在草地里，落地的余辉照在他的身上，他正检查着他那长飞羽最末端，当然了，那部分从背包底部伸出来，那会儿他在洪水中全力奔跑，结果糊满泥巴，肮脏不堪。Cas正试着用一团青草把羽毛上的泥巴抹掉，但他无法够到羽毛的最尖端。

“嘿，Cas，你要用水冲一冲吗？”Dean灵机一动。Cas转过身来，向他点着头，两眼放光。不一会儿，Cas已经脱下他的外套和衬衫，把它们挂在旁边的钩子上。他也脱下了登山靴，放到一边。Dean咧嘴一笑，说道：“撑住啦！”随即打开水龙头，向他喷去。

他以为Cas会对这突如其来的冷水攻击大加抗议。但Cas整个人都迎了上去，半张开翅膀，然后慢慢地转着身，让两边的羽毛都被水浇了个精湿。他甚至像是毫不在意他的牛仔裤也跟着湿透了。接着他开始轻轻地快速拍打着翅膀，像是在抖动似的挥了好一会儿，水滴宛如阵雨般纷纷从羽毛上飞了出去。Cas这会儿闭着眼睛，就站在那儿晃着翅膀，任由水流冲刷着，Dean看得笑了起来，他关上喷头。

“哦，伙计，你看起来就像只小鸟在快乐地玩水！”Dean说着，Cas睁开眼睛，疑惑地看了他一眼，[注：Dean在这里用的是birdbath，一种置于庭院，供小鸟戏水或者饮水的盆形装饰物]他的翅膀停了下来，不再颤动，但Dean匆忙补充道：“这很好！这是好事。这个嘛，哈，很可爱。你看上去真是很享受！”

“是的，”Cas说着露出微笑，又开始抖动翅膀。一大片湿漉漉的雾气从双翼骤然弹了出去，在落日长长的余辉中映出一道小小的彩虹。Cas用双手拢了拢他湿透了的头发，说道：“事实上，我已经好久没有洗过澡了。最近我一直试着在旅馆里淋浴，但在那里我实在无法真正张开翅膀。”

“那么……这感觉还不错？”Dean问道。

“感觉真是 _太棒了_ 。”Cas说道，“Dean，你能再来一次吗？更多点水？”Dean又打开喷雾器，Cas仰起头，闭上双眼。他湿淋淋的羽毛现在全立了起来，翅膀不停地轻轻拍打着，颤动着。Dean不得不咬住嘴唇，以免笑出声来——Cas这会儿看起来欣喜若狂，可爱极了。

他看起来真是 _太漂亮_ 了，真的。他站在那里，自腰部以上完全赤裸，在水雾中全身湿透，水从他的羽毛上滴落，他的头微微仰起，眼睛闭着。在夕阳迷人的金色光芒中，他那湿漉漉的翅膀完全舒展开了。

几分钟后Sam慢悠悠地走进来，结果发现Cas站在洗车场中间，衣服全脱光了就剩条平脚短裤，VW停在他前面替他遮挡视线。他的两只翅膀上全都是肥皂泡，而Dean则跪在他旁边，用一大块海绵卖力地擦洗着Cas的翼尖。

Sam设法忍住笑，相反他走上前去一本正经地用水管帮着冲洗。接着Dean和Sam用洗车的刷子尽量挤掉翅膀上的水分，Cas用一条大毛巾把自己包起来，对他俩的帮忙大为感激。

 

 

△△△

 

 

那天晚上，他们在旅馆房间一边整理行装，一边把之前剩下的披萨加热分着吃完了。Sam和Dean轮流用旅馆的吹风机替Cas吹干羽毛，而Cas则帮他们打包行李。很快一切都准备好，他们一早便可上路。Cas四肢摊开躺在Dean的床上等着最后把羽毛吹干，他潮湿的翅膀伸展开去，搁在两张床上。

VW刚洗干净的床垫还放在外头晾干。于是那晚上Cas占了Dean的床（经过一场可笑的争论之后），而Dean就睡在紧挨着床边的地上。

到了半夜，Dean醒了过来，发现Cas其中一只刚吹干的翅膀正盖在他身上，气息清新怡人。

 _我们尽力了_ ，Dean迷迷糊糊地想着，在羽翼下感觉温暖而惬意。 _我们没法救下 _Burt_ _……Burt，无论你在哪儿，我他妈的太抱歉了。__

_我们没法拯救所有人。_

_但我们尽力了。我们努力做到最好。然后……我们全都还活着。_

_仍活着。仍在一起。_

尽管谁都不知道他们是否能撑过接下去的两周。今天遇上的精灵着实可怕。看到Burt那样的死法真是太恐怖了。自然，这不是第一次在他们猎魔时候看到无辜的人死去——遇上这种事总是令人难过，这种事频繁发生，以至于通常情况下Dean总能把迅速它放到一边，接着该干啥干啥。

但今晚，Dean似乎无法摆脱那那可怕的画面—— _巨大的_ 精灵毫不费力地就把Burt一口吞下。

说真的，他们究竟能有什么机会？

他们真有机会吗？

 _仍活着。仍在一起_ 。Dean想着。至少今晚上，他们仍在一起。

Dean轻轻地，非常温柔地抓着翅膀的边缘，然后他感到小翼羽卷了过来，勾住了他的手指。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N–_ _下一章周六见！_

 

_在这个连接下有_ [Cas shaking water off his wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270) _. :) :) :)_

 


	20. 灰与黑

 

 

 _A/N –_ _啊哈，很高兴你们喜欢_ _Sam_ _做翅膀理疗的这一段！（对，Sam很重要！）洗车的段落也很受欢迎！_

_接下来是关于旅途的一章。修改比我想象中的花了更多时间，所以理论上对我来说现在是周日而不是周六了，但我相信在某地肯定还是周六的：)_

△△△

 

 

“拿下一个，两个承包出去了，只剩仨！”第二天破晓时他们一路佛罗里达进发，Dean又是神采奕奕。他决意让自己表现出充满希望的感觉，于是带着某种有些刻意的热情，他狠拍着VW那巨大而扁平的方向盘，说道：“下一站，迈阿密！轻松之极！那只不过是个空气精灵！”

“是哦，”Sam说道，“就像闪电，要是你还记得，Dean，在锡安的那一个可是 _杀了_ 我们不少回。而那个雪龙卷几乎捣毁了地堡。对付空气精灵真是太 _轻松_ 了。”

“拜托，Sam，别老这么悲观。”

Cas在他们身后说道：“相对而言空气精灵 _是会_ 比较轻松，如果……”

Castiel突然停了下来。想了一会儿，Dean顿时明白了。

“如果？”Sam问道，“为什么会比较轻松？”Dean试着暗暗往他的膝盖上狠撞了一下。

“呃……”Castiel说道，“我是想说，要是它们能和我交谈那就会轻松得多。”

Dean都能感觉到Sam顿时畏缩了一下。

迟疑了几秒，Cas又补充道：“我很抱歉。我帮不上忙。”

“ _不要道歉_ 。”Dean说。而Sam则迅速补充道：“Cas，首先你能在这儿已经 _非常_ 有用了。其次，空气精灵听起来就是傲慢自大的混蛋。谁会在意它们怎么想啊！”

“对，”Dean附和着，“谁会想要和空气精灵交谈啊？它们太无聊了。”

Cas的确思考了一下，说道：“它们确实倾向于一直谈论不断变化的风。还有大气压。这些东西的确很无聊。”

“我说得没错吧？”Dean回道，“我们 _绝对_ 更有趣，对吧？我打赌我们知道的笑话更多。比如——”他停了一下，想着有啥笑话能活跃一下气氛，说道：“对了，比如，为什么空气精灵要过马路？”（他其实还没想到这要说怎么才能引人发笑，但他希望有谁能接得上。）

“哦， _伙计_ ，这笑话可不咋的，”Sam故作惊讶地呻吟着，“我都已经知道了。”

“等等，让我来猜，”Cas说着，“去年我独自一人的时候听过类似的笑话。为什么空气精灵要过马路……让我想想。”他想了一会儿，然后很笃定地宣布道：“因为要来一场飓风。”

这是个完全没作用，完全不知所云的结语，反而让Dean和Sam爆发出一阵大笑。

“这好笑吗？”Cas看着他俩，好奇地问道。

“它让我们笑了，Cas，”Sam说着，仍在笑着，“所以很显然，没错。”

“为什么空气精灵要过马路……为了要来一场飓风。”Dean又说了一遍，摇了摇头。“不知怎么的这真是太搞笑了，Cas。”

“那么，再来个笑话如何？”Castiel说。“这是个另外一种类型的笑话，我去年学到的。一个小女孩向我解释了要怎么做，有个非常固定的顺序，你得遵循它。它总是这么开始的：敲，敲。”

“谁在那儿？”Sam说。

“一个空气精灵。”Castiel说。

“哪个空气精灵？”Sam说。

“呃……一个……空气精灵，”Cas说着，现在他的声音听上去有点不太确定。“这是……一个空气精灵。”

他们等着，但他什么也没说。显然这个笑话就到此为止了。

Dean和Sam全都爆发出一阵傻笑。

“这类的笑话就是这样说的，对吗？”Cas说，“是这样吗？”

“对， _没错_ 。”Dean说。

Sam说：“等等，轮到我了。我想到了个 _很妙_ 的笑话。敲，敲。”

“谁在那儿？”Dean说。

“到另一边去！”Sam说。结果Dean和Sam全都无法克制地傻笑了好一阵。

自那之后，一切越发不可收拾。

讲笑话变成消磨时间的好办法。他们还有很长的路要走，这一整天都需要呆在车上，一路穿过乔治亚，驶过整个佛罗里达半岛，对体力和精力都是一大挑战。于是，当几分钟后Cas又要求他们更详细地解释一下“过马路”的笑话，Dean决定这是时候 _真正_ 向Castiel解释关于这个笑话所代表的整个含义。

而让Dean有点惊讶的是，Cas居然开始知道要如何说了。等他们抵达奥兰多时，Castiel已经精通好几十个“敲-敲”的笑话（而且实际上他像是有点明白它们为什么很好笑），以及一大把类似“小鸡过马路”的笑话，甚至他们在经典的“换灯泡”这类的笑话上都有所进展。

Dean最终斗胆决定冒险来上一个简单的荤段子。“试试这个，Cas。拧个灯泡需要多少只老鼠？”

Cas皱起眉头：“我不知道……四只？”

Sam面无表情地给出经典答案：“俩。”

Cas沉默了，思考着。

“明白吗，Cas？”Dean说，“两只老鼠？拧？在灯泡里？你知道的， _钻~进去？_ ”

Castiel回答道：“但是Dean，它们的爪子非常小。我想应该要更多的老鼠。”这顿时让Sam和Dean再次爆发出一阵相当不合适的傻笑，尤其是当Cas又说道：“我 _确实_ 认为最少也需要四只老鼠。”

在那之后，这 _甚至就更_ 无法控制了。

但这确实是消磨时间的好办法。而在前方，未知的世界正等着他们——这也是让他们的思绪暂得轻松的好办法。

 

 

=译注=

本段的笑话有点多，一并解释在此：

Dean所说的笑话是最经典的英语笑话：

问：“鸡为什么要过马路？”

答：“因为要去另一边。”

这里的另一边一语双关，指马路另一边即鸡要过马路，又指去另一个世界即鸡要死了。一般一伙人你问我答，是借以嘲讽某人又要出来找死丢人现眼。（Sam所说的“敲-敲”的笑话也有这样的含义）。

Cas所说的“敲，敲”（Knock,knock）开始的笑话模式一般是由第一个人说，Knock,knock，然后接着另一个人说“谁”，然后接下去随便说一个词，再接着把这个词加上谁又说一遍，类似这样的循环，最后一句弄出一个出人意料的结语就可以。有兴趣的人可以搜索一下。

“换灯泡”的笑话兴起于20世纪六七十年代，与印度的种姓制度有关。当时一位西方游客入住一家印度饭店，因灯泡有问题便向饭店提出换灯泡，结果一共来了五个人，三个人搬梯子、清洁灯罩上的尘土、换灯泡，另外两个人一个是饭店经理，另一个负责与这位白人游客交谈。之所以有这样的分工是因为这五个人的种姓不同，只能做与其种姓等级相符的工作，而那个负责与白人游客交谈的人便是婆罗门，这是最高的印度种姓。后多用来做讽刺。

比如：

问：换个灯泡需要几个政客？

答：一个都不需要。他们将只承诺“换/变”（而不行动）。

或者，故意增加数量。

又比如：

问：换个灯泡需要几个杀手？

答：两个，一个换，一个杀死目击者。

关于Dean的荤段子：在美国，screw in a lightbulb（拧灯泡）是与性行为有关系的。这里模糊了screw的意思，当理解为screw in-a lightbulb，那么就是拧上screw in灯泡a lightbulb的意思，但如果是screw-in a lightbulb，screw就有钻的意思，意思就是两只老鼠在灯泡里XX。Dean最后情急之下拼命想提示一下还说出了“screwing？”（本意是钻，含有与某人性交的意思）纯洁的小天使当然只想到要怎么拧灯泡。

 

 

△△△

 

 

这天剩下的时间过得相当惬意，时不时夹杂着更多的笑话，听些音乐，或者漫无目标地来些对女王的猜测，甚至还可以打个盹儿——Cas在车厢后头铺好床垫，Sam和Dean轮着在替换开车的期间爬到后头躺平，小睡一会儿。

当晚他们最终到达迈阿密时，Sam不知怎的突然想好好解释一下这个经典笑话：“为什么6会怕7？因为7吃了9。”[注：这个笑话在S9曾出现过。是取自英文谐音，Seven ate(音同Eight)Nine]（Sam和Cas发现他们有些相似的喜好，结果Sam兴致勃勃一路讲开去，聊到了一大堆在英语里所有可能出现的双关语、押韵和同音词）。与此同时，Dean全神贯注于驾驶着车辆穿过迈阿密的街道，这会儿正值一场特大暴雨。上一次飓风的余威还未完全结束，他们正好闯入它的边缘范围。

迈阿密和他们去年春假来的那会儿比起来已是面目全非，那会儿到处是大学生，沙滩上全是热闹的派对。Dean发现自己倒是很高兴它看上去完全不同，如此灰暗，雨下个不停，这样一来上次的那些记忆就不会老跳出来干扰他。尤其是他们曾在这里找到的米诺陶面具。那一张诡异的古代面具实际上控制着一只真正的 _牛头怪_ ，就是那玩意攻击了Castiel。

结果这导致了一连串可怕的事。他们不但失去了Cas本人，甚至还失去了他们对他的记忆。

 _但我们把他救回来了_ ，Dean想， _最终我们把他救回来了_ 。

他不禁想起在那几个月里他所做的那些奇怪的梦，当时他所有关于Cas的记忆都被抹得干干净净。他只剩下一个不断重复的梦，在梦里有一个小小的天使雕像，它的翅膀断了——现在看来那就像是个令人厌恶的预言——Dean一直想用胶水把断翅粘回天使身上。在他的梦境中还有另一样存在：一个男人站在他身后的阴影里。一个穿着风衣的男人，Dean总是无法清楚地看到他的长相。

Dean突然意识到Castiel这会儿确实就在他身后。Cas正相当兴奋地对Sam说道：“哦！这两个词 _听起来是一样的_ ！数字8[eight]和动词吃[ate]！我 _明白了_ ！”但Dean满脑子全是Castiel现在 _真的_ 断了翅膀。Dean正尽他最大的努力“粘回去”。Cas又正好坐在Dean的身后， _只是看不见_ ，就像他曾做过的那些梦一样。

Dean突然发现自己的一只手不由自主往后伸去，摸索着直到撞到Cas的左翼，他轻轻地抓住翅膀的边缘。他看到Cas从镜子里看着他，充满疑惑。但Dean想不出该说什么，于是他什么也没说。

Cas看了他一会儿，接着把翅膀更坚定地推到Dean的手里。他继续和Sam讨论着那些双关语，但那之后，他的翅膀一直紧紧地靠在Dean的手中。

Dean一直在想—— _我们失去他了，但我们把他救回来了。我绝不会再失去他了。_

剩下的行程中，他一直没有放开他的翅膀。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们最终找到一家旅馆过夜，到了第二天早上，Sam和Dean开始在迈阿密附近到处搜寻能出租船只的地方。计划是，在两个飓风间隙，他们租条机动船自己驾船前往巴哈马。

船确实是他们唯一的选择。乘飞机去已是不可能。更别提Dean恨死了坐飞机，而Cas显然永远都没可能通过机场安检，再说了，连机票都抢不到。在这一连串飓风的袭击中，美国所有的航班都处于永久的混乱状态——所有东海岸的机场频繁关闭，成千上万的滞留旅客抢占了所剩不多的航班。相反，要一艘船似乎更容易些。Sam和Dean在做猎人之前都曾在船上呆过几天。尤其是Sam，他在斯坦福那会儿就住在太平洋海岸边上，甚至还和他的朋友扬帆出海钓过几次鱼。

再说了，巴哈马离佛罗里达只有50英里。小船经常在两者之间穿梭。当然了，这是一次进入深海范围的旅行，正好穿过巨大强劲的墨西哥湾流，但要是天气条件允许，即使是一艘小船也能在一天内走完行程。

只要他们不迷路。

但租船这件事却比他们想象的要困难得多。似乎由于风暴，所有船只租赁公司数周前就把他们的船全都拖上岸。其中不少人甚至还把船拖到离岸相当远的内陆地区，就是为了躲避最猛烈的强风暴。

他们找了整整两天都没能租到船，尽管他们已经向方圆百里内所有的码头全都打过电话了。

他们全都开始担心起时间飞逝，但最终，第三天早上他们还都在旅馆房间那会儿，Sam从他的椅子上一跃而起，挥舞着手中的电话说道：“终于！”

Dean按掉他本来已经拨出去的电话，Cas从桌边抬起头，这会儿他正埋头往地图上绘制新的飓风轨迹。

“ _总算_ 捞到一个！”Sam说道，“找到一个在比斯坎湾码头上的家伙。你知道的，算是迈阿密这里的大海湾。他似乎迫切需要些收入，因为风暴给他造成了不小的损坏，急需修补，他有艘长40英尺的深水捕鱼船。听上去像是艘挺坚固的好船。中央控制台带顶棚，下面有一个厨房四个铺位。而且——要是我们赶在下一个飓风到来前，现在就走，他就同意让我们把它开到大阿巴科。他说这会让横渡变得容易些。”

“总会有点什么条件吧。”Dean说。

Sam做了个鬼脸。“是啊，关键是这条船三周前就已经拖上岸了。但只要付 _三倍_ 的租船费用， _加上_ 拖船的费用，他愿意今晚就把它放回水中。我们今晚就可以上船，把行李整顿好，加满油，明天一早就能出发。”

“要了。”Dean说。

接着，当Sam去给码头上的那家伙回电话时，Cas开始把画好的地图收起来，Dean用手机查看日历。

距满月还有十天，而到巴哈马的旅程需整整一天——明天一整天他们都会呆在水上，然后谁知道还要多久才能找到控制精灵的牛仔。然后还需要花上一整天才能回来。

 _该死，太紧张了。_ Dean看着手中的日历，想着。 _在这之后还有两个精灵。两个。_

那就意味着Dean,Sam和Castiel必须尽快能找出这个巴哈马牛仔。而大阿巴科岛则是一个大得惊人的岛屿。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们去了一家杂货店，买了点零食，淡水和食物，拿了些啤酒，威士忌和龙舌兰（Dean决定到哪都得带着啤酒，威士忌和龙舌兰），然后又在一家枪械店补充了些子弹。那晚上早早地他们已经打包完毕准备好了。现在他们还剩一晚上可好好消磨，然后就可以上船了。

于是他们又像最近那样，开始每晚的例行程序。第一部分就是Castiel照着Sam Winchester的翅膀-理疗计划进行常规夜间锻炼；而第二部分则是Dean Winchester，这位新上任的羽毛-整理师以及翅膀-护理按摩师会为他周到服务。

翅膀锻炼这部分进行得非常好，他们做了更多伸展，扩大了活动范围，以及一系列翅膀的训练动作。Cas设法将翅膀提高几英寸，然后保持住。这一次他坚持了好几秒。不过，Cas似乎有点疼痛（Sam推测这是因为他在洗车场那会儿过分热情地拍打，以至于有点用力过度），于是Sam早早结束锻炼，轻轻拍着他的翅膀说道：“干得不错，Cas。全归你了，Dean！”

当Dean让Cas趴到椅子上开始第二部分那会儿，Sam已经消失在浴室里。一分钟后Sam从浴室里出来，已经换上了跑步的衣服。他坐在他那张床的边上，绑着鞋带，说道：“我想今晚可能是最近一段时间内我最后一次能有机会再去跑一跑。所以我要出去一下，多绕个几圈。”Dean哼了一声，于是Sam又补充道：“像以往一样，我带着手机，Dean。反正我得打个电话。”

Dean忍不住想刺激他一下：“你不会是要打给Sarah吧，嗯哼？”

“嗯。也许？”Sam说着，注意力集中在他另一只鞋子上。

“要知道，”Dean，“也许你最好 _现在_ 就打给Sarah，告诉她那艘船的事。也许Sarah对船还能懂点门道。你最好打电话问问。”

Sam瞪了他一眼。“我总是会在做完锻炼后打给她。告诉她Cas的进展。”

“对，”Dean点着头，一副天真无辜的模样，“总是得报告进展，对，每天都要。”

“我又没 _天天_ 都打给她，Dean。”Sam说着，用力把鞋带拉得更紧些。

“你昨天就打给她了。”

“哦，好吧，”Sam承认，“我得问她Meg的情况。”

“要讲 _半小时_ ？”

“嗯……”Sam无力地说，“Meg很复杂。”

Cas插嘴道：“Meg有着出人意料的复杂行为。我昨晚和Sam提到这个，他想最好得打给Sarah问问。”

Dean冲着他俩大笑，最后Sam翻了个白眼，站起身走了。

“Sam，”Dean叫着，Sam几乎都快走出门了。Sam转过身看着他，Dean说：“只是开玩笑。说真的，给Sarah打个电话。就今晚。”

_谁知道过了今晚你还有没有机会再打给她。_

Sam清楚地知道Dean的话外之意，Dean能从他的眼睛里看出来。Sam点点头，说道：“我会的，Dean。谢啦。哦，还有……你也可以和……不管你想和谁……聊聊。”他的视线匆匆扫过Cas，然后走了出去。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean给Cas轻轻按摩了一下（力度非常 _轻_ ，Cas真觉得有点痛。）然后开始梳理他的羽毛。就像Sam显然想到的是“最后有机会再去跑一圈”，Dean发现他正琢磨着“最后一次帮Cas打理他的羽毛。”

于是Dean接了一盆清水，拿上毛巾，让Castiel把右翼完全摊开在自己床上，开始擦拭每一根羽毛。先是右翼，然后再去擦左翼。

一次一根羽毛，正面背面都好好地擦过。Dean就坐在床上，Cas的右边，翅膀半展着盖在床上，就在他身旁，于是翅膀的弯曲处的大关节就恰好靠着他的膝盖。这一次他先从翅膀最靠身体的部分开始，从内到外，一直到Cas背上的三级飞羽。他擦拭着每一根三级飞羽，自上而下，羽毛的最高处和最底部，用他的手指轻轻地夹着每一根羽毛捋过，让它平顺光滑，然后用毛巾再擦一次。

“Dean，我得再次感谢你，”Cas说着，那会儿Dean已经擦完所有的三级飞羽，正接着擦拭着次级飞羽。“靠我自己是肯定做不了的。我真的非常感激。”

“没问题，伙计。老实说我还挺喜欢的。”

“好吧，我还是同样感激。”

Dean伸出一只手，揉了揉Cas的头发，然后又开始擦拭羽毛。

有一会儿他们全都沉默不语。Cas看着电视上的自然节目，而Dean则继续专注于那些羽毛。他开始挪动身体，更靠近白色的次级飞羽，于是稍微离Cas远了点，这样他就可以把翅膀再展开得大些，真正分开每根羽毛。

Dean意识到他真的很喜欢Cas整理羽毛。这些羽毛给人的感觉真的很好，一方面，它们光滑而柔软，但又很强壮，而且闻起来也很舒服。就这样按着他的方式有条不紊地打理好每一根羽毛，慢慢地来，尽他所能把它们全都擦干净，这让他感到莫名的愉悦。虽然有点奇怪，但这让他想起了擦洗Impala。（尤其是那些黑色羽毛。）

而看到这件事对Cas的影响，那又是另一种无法形容的快乐。

Dean瞥了Cas一眼，看着他在呼吸——这会儿缓慢而平稳——还有他的表情——现在柔和多了，他的眉毛放松下来，他的下巴和嘴都不再紧绷着。很快Cas就慢慢地眨着眼，他的眼皮时不时耷拉着，像是快要闭上了。

Dean咧嘴一笑。Castiel从未提过梳理羽毛感觉很好，但这看上去再明显不过了。

Dean把翅膀上最后一根次级飞羽都擦干净了，把它擦拭得光彩夺目。然后他又挪得更远了些，那些是初级飞羽。最开始的几根初级飞羽事实上是白色的，只有最外面几根，最长的那些全是黑色的。当Dean擦完那些白色的羽毛转到黑色的部分，他注意到了——也许已经有过一千次——Cas翅膀上的颜色是多么引人注目。闪烁着神秘光泽的黑色，明亮耀眼的白色，以及柔和的鸽子灰，这三者构成了极其特别的华丽图案。

比较着白色与黑色的羽毛让Dean想起一些事。他问道：“Cas，你不是曾提过你以前没有黑色羽毛？”

Cas的眼睛依旧闭着，他回答道：“对。我的翅膀以前是纯白的。”

“就像是书里的插图？”Dean问道。

Cas睁开眼睛，略有点惊讶地瞥了Dean一眼。“Sam带的那本Schmidt-Nielsen的书？你读了吗？”

“嗯，所有关于羽毛的部分，是的。”Dean说着，他说这话的时候只感到稍微有点内疚，因为这 _几乎_ 是真的。Dean绝对把所有关于翅膀的插图都看了，而且快速地浏览了……好吧，一部分文字。Sam当时指着让他看的那部分。（现在随时他都会把那本书剩下的部分读完——现在，随时。等这该死的精灵破事结束了以后。）

Dean说：“在书里，插图上的翅膀都是白色的。没有黑色，也没有灰色。你的翅膀以前也是这样？”

“是的……”Cas说着，用眼角瞥着Dean，眼神有些奇怪，“事实上，和那张图非常相似。”

“那么，发生了什么事？”

Cas沉默了好长一会儿，仍用眼角的余光瞄着Dean，他有时候也会用这样奇怪的斜视盯着他。

最终他移开目光——他把一只胳膊收回来，把下巴靠在胳膊上，继续眯着眼看电视。他说：“羽毛的颜色会因为几种原因而改变。如果羽毛的根部损坏了，那么在下一次换羽的时候，羽毛就会变成黑色。另外，有时候，要是天使荣光的品质发生了变化，那么羽毛的颜色也会随之改变。有时候很少离开天堂的天使，他们的羽毛会变成非常深的蓝色；有时会有棕色的条状花纹出现在那些管理，呃，对其他天使进行矫正的天使身上。而且还有金色的。羽毛会有金色镶边。那是最罕见的，我只见过几次，只有那些非常……”

Cas停了下来，盯着地毯，Dean看着他，用毛巾顺着长长的黑色羽毛往下擦。

过了一会儿，Cas清清嗓子，没把那句话说完，直接说道：“天启之后，我的翅膀底部变成了灰色，。我那时候不确定是什么原因，但后来我发现这是行使自由意志的标志。就像我再也不是纯粹的天堂的工具了——换句话说，我不复纯白——是更接近尘世的存在；某种东西，介乎两者之间。更接近灰色。这是不是说得通？”

Dean看着Cas翅膀底部的羽毛。它们呈现微妙的鸽子灰，羽毛的外缘点缀着小小的银尖。灰色覆盖了整个翅膀的底部，甚至延伸到了三级飞羽的部分（好吧，至少是右翼上的三级飞羽）。

Cas转过头，现在他直视着Dean，他问道：“Dean……只是出于好奇，你觉得灰色怎么样？作为羽毛的颜色？”

在Dean的手底下，Cas的翅膀有点紧张，稍微收拢了一点。

“灰色很好，”Dean说着，试图忍着别笑。“很漂亮，微妙的色彩，真是特别酷。”

而Dean确实就是这么想的。他早就有点喜欢上这种灰色，但现在，就这么看着这灰色的羽毛，想到 _灰色代表自由意志_ ，似乎在这之前他从来就没真正注意到灰色是 _多么_ 可爱啊。

“我觉得灰色真是太棒了，Cas。”Dean说。

他感到Cas的翅膀放松了，Cas又回过头继续看电视。Dean咧嘴一笑。

Dean开始擦拭下一根初级飞羽，这才想到Cas忘了解释一件事。他忘了解释他 _自己的_ 初级飞羽是怎么变了颜色。于是Dean问道：“那么，那些羽毛怎么会变成黑色的？”

“哦，”Cas说，“那……是……羽根损坏了。只是……有些损伤。”

“什么样的损伤？如果你不介意我问问？”

Cas沉默了一会儿，只是盯着电视。

最终他开口时显得相当漫不经心：“哦，有一次我把自己的翅膀边缘给烧着了。就这样。”

Dean喷了口气，有些惊讶，“你怎么搞的？”他想了一会儿，又问道：“圣火？”

“呃-不……不是圣火。”Cas说。

但他没有说 _是_ 什么。

 _真奇怪他在哪能烧到它们_ ，Dean想着。不过，看起来这像是Cas可能真不乐意谈论此事，于是Dean本想就此算了……但一个念头突然击中了他。

Dean停了下来，低下头，看着在他手中闪闪发亮黑色羽毛。

“你在哪烧了你的翅膀，Cas？”Dean静静地问道。

Cas很快地瞥了他一眼，立刻看向别处。

“嗯，呃，”Cas说着，双眼只顾盯着旅馆的粗毛地毯。“嗯，实际上它们是在地狱里烧着了。我那时正试着在很多地狱火中飞来飞去。当然，地狱火不像圣火，它无法杀死天使，但可以伤害我们。在那个时候……我需要时时转弯，斜着飞，到处都是地狱火，在空中射来射去，有点像是……呃……一场追逐。我不能像通常一样灵活移动，因为……”

Cas停顿了一会儿，又继续说道：“嗯，我正满载飞行，所以我得把翅膀张得比平时更大些。为了保持提升。所以我不像平常那么灵活。最后我成了唯一一个把自己的翅膀给烧焦的天使。是不是很滑稽？”

Dean仔细审视着Cas的脸。Cas仍凝视着那张粗毛地毯，他低着头，像是他正全神贯注，仔细研究着那张地毯的花纹似的。

Cas用一只手搓揉着他的脖子后面，清清嗓子，又说道：“但我很好。我活下来了。只是下一次换羽时羽毛长出来的就是黑色的了。那么，Dean，我们看部电影怎样？”他抬起头看了一眼电视。“也许我们能看一部电影？我们可以找找其它频道。”

Dean一动不动。他仍在审视着Cas的脸。Cas没有看他。

Dean说：“你什么意思，满载飞行？”

“哦……没什么，”Cas说着，又揉揉脖子后面，动了动脚。“只是……我带着东西，所以……”

“你带着什么？”

“那么，看哪部电影好？”

“你带了什么，Cas？”

Cas终于转过头来看着他。长久的，平稳的凝视。

“你。”Cas说道。

Dean盯着他，然后低下头盯着翅膀。他盯着那长长的，黝黑的，闪闪发亮的羽毛。

他伸出手，抚摸着那黑色的飞羽，一根接着一根。

Dean说得很慢，试图接受它：“你把我从地狱里带出来的时候烧掉了翅膀。”Dean意识到，Cas被烧到的地方甚至包括了翅膀最前端的边缘部分，因为不仅是初级飞羽，几乎有一半翅膀前缘都是黑色的。包括翅膀的大关节，甚至小翼羽——Cas那敏捷灵巧的，小巧可爱的翼梢小翼。

Dean把毛巾放在旁边的桌子上，手指滑到小翼羽下面，把它们轻轻托起来，更仔细地看着。它们全都是纯黑色的，闪亮的黑色，全部都是。

“你烧焦了你的翼梢小翼。”Dean轻声说道。

“是的。”

“Cas……它们不是很敏感吗？书上说它们非常敏感。这一定……一定会是……”Dean不得不停下来，咽下一口气才得以继续说下去，“疼吗？”

就像那回Dean在田纳西的旅馆里迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，小翼羽弯了下来，轻轻裹住Dean的手指。Dean的大拇指在那些细长黝黑的翼梢小翼上轻轻摩挲着，试图想象着，要是它们是白色的，那该是什么样？

试图想象出它们被烧毁的时候是什么感觉。

“这是值得的。”Castiel说道，“对此我从未有过质疑。实际上我只担心能否保持足够的高度。初级飞羽……嗯，我差点就失去了对飞行的控制。那有点冒险。但我成功了……我把你带出来了。”他微微张开小翼羽，放开Dean的手指，稍微抬高了些，凝视着它们。“那以后，有段时间我什么都拿不住，”Cas若有所思地说道，“我是说，没法用小翼羽握住任何东西。但它们痊愈了。而且幸运的是，我仍保有全部三级飞羽，所以当换羽后，一切都恢复得很好。你知道的，当几周后你第一次遇见我，我那时正在长出新的初级飞羽，替换掉受损的那些。你一定注意到了是不是？当我向你展示我的翅膀？”

Dean想了想。

那一幕仍历历在目，栩栩如生，清晰得有如就发生在昨日：在谷仓里，Castiel站在他面前，作势将翅膀扬起，阴影在他身后的墙上徐徐升起（阴影是从以太层投射过来的，如今Dean知道了，那是翅膀真正所在之处）。那惊人的影子……它们看起来是那样令人印象深刻，充满戏剧化而凹凸不平，如此引人注目，参差不齐……是啊……长短不一。

像是破了的。

 _破了的_ ，Dean意识到，那对翅膀看起来参差不齐。

在那时候，这种粗糙的感觉看起来似乎很酷。那时候他就把这当成Castiel的标志——那种粗鲁又敏捷，没半点废话，个性恶劣的战士。一个彻头彻尾的勇士，也许有点粗暴，但随时都准备战斗。

但是现在Dean知道那对翅膀 _本不该_ 是那样破破烂烂。

Castiel那时是在换羽，因为它们在地狱那会儿烧焦了。

有好一会儿，Dean一句话都说不出来。

“你从没告诉过我你受伤了。”他最终说道。

小翼羽微微收紧，钩住Dean的手指。Castiel说道：“Dean，这是值得的。那时我从未怀疑过，在那之后我也从未怀疑过。它一直是值得的。即使现在，三级飞羽……即使这也是值得的。”

Dean的目光从慢慢地黑色的小翼羽上挪开，他抬起头，注视着Cas。

Cas正视着Dean的眼睛。他说：“我为黑色而自豪，Dean。这永远都是我光荣的标志。”这会儿他仔细研究着Dean的神情，问道：“Dean，我能问你点事吗？”

“嗯，”Dean应着，他脑子里仍乱成一团，无法思考，“嗯，好啊？”

Cas吸了口气，开了口，他的目光漫不经心扫过房间，“我只是好奇，你觉得黑色怎么样？我是说，作为羽毛的颜色？”

这一模一样的问题他之前也问过，那次是关于灰色。

“黑色是，是，它真是，它 _太壮观了_ 。”Dean有点结巴，“它是我 _最爱_ 的颜色。但Cas，你从来没有……”他不知道他想问什么，不得不停下来，想着，终于他问道：“你曾经希望你的翅膀还是白色的吗？我是说，你有没有……你知道……”他的喉咙变紧了，但他设法挤出声音，虽然他的声音像是破碎了，有如低语——“你后悔过吗？”

“从来没有，Dean，”Castiel说着，翼梢小翼又再一次紧紧地抓住Dean的手指，“从来没有。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

在那之后不久Sam就回来了，很快码头上那家伙就打来电话，说船已经准备好了。该出发了。

那天晚上，他们在小船坞花了好几个小时彻底检查那艘船。Cas把 _里外_ 翻了个遍，搜寻是否有巫术袋与召风媒介，Dean和Sam则察看船体，引擎以及所有他们能想得到的地方。接着Cas在船上各处画了些防护咒和符咒，以防万一。他们把所有装备全都搬上船——食物和点心，饮用水，武器，衣服，毛巾以及各种补给——以及一整套做得很逼真的假护照，以防他们碰到巴哈马海关人员，不过Dean诚心希望这种情况不要发生。Sam花了很长时间摆弄船上的GPS导航，查看航海图，以及研究各种船上的小装置——声纳，无线电广播，包括紧急情况下所使用的信标。他们把所有的装备都打包好，留下一些装在随身携带背包里以便带到岸上。然后才得空睡了几小时，Sam和Dean睡在船上守着他们的装备，而Cas则睡在小车里。

几小时后，他们驶出迈阿密巨大的比斯坎湾，船上那小小的CPS仪正绘制出一条直通往大阿巴科岛的航线。Sam带着他们成功地穿过所有航道标志，当他们向着更宽广的海面前进时，他放松了些，保持着稳定舒适的船速。有几艘船在他们附近转悠，不过只在靠近迈阿密附近的水域，随着佛罗里达在他们身后逐渐缩小，最后消失在地平线上，很快，一望无际的蔚蓝海面上就只剩他们孤零零的了。

海水的颜色也随之变得更深。当他们穿过墨西哥湾流时，它呈现出一片深蓝。这股大湾流贴着佛罗里达海岸向北而去，横跨大西洋。但此时航行条件良好，只有些许翻滚的长浪伴着船体缓缓起伏，摇晃也不算厉害，实际上天气很好。他们的小船在海面上急驰而过，寒冷的海风扑面而来，令人为之一振，船速令人兴奋。

迈阿密一消失在他们身后，Cas就抖落背包，轻轻摇了摇他的翅膀。他在Sam和Dean身边站了一会儿，看着他们讨论导航问题。Sam觉得导航设备相当趁手，但墨西哥湾流很容易就能把小船带偏，所以他密切注意着GPS，想和Dean商量一下。当他们谈论着前进方向以及航向设置时，Cas悄悄地走开了，在风中，他的羽毛在微风的抚弄下摆动着。很快他就慢慢走到前甲板上，等下一回Dean抬起头来看一眼时，Cas就在船头最前方，在那里有一根结实的船首斜桅——一根细长牢固的窄木板，向前斜斜刺出，一直延伸到水面上，有一圈高度及腰的围栏可以抓着。

不一会儿Cas就已经站在船舷外的船首斜桅上。他走到了它的最前端，微倾着身体，探向空中，顶着风，抓紧靠着他腰部的栏杆。

他张开右翼，然后是左翼，尽可能展开它们。然后他只是站在那里，站在船的最，最， _最_ 前端，他四周空无一物，只有风包裹着他。双翼尽全力展开。

感受着风充满他的翅膀。

“天，这真是太漂亮了。”Sam说着摇摇头，“看那对翅膀。”

“就像是带翅膀的Leo Dicaprio，”Dean说，“别，等等，忘了我说的，因为我们可 **不** 会是泰坦尼克。”

[注：Leo Dicaprio即是莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥]

Sam 大笑，说道：“我想到更多的是海盗船。他该死的太像船首装饰的雕塑了。”

“是，麻雀船长。”Dean说。

[注：Cap'n Sparrow，出自加勒比海盗Captain Jack Sparrow，一般会写成Cap'n Teague，我觉得北麻私心嘛哈哈]

他们全都站了一会儿，看着Cas迎着风，展开双翅。

不过几分钟他们就又都回去看着那个小小的GPS路线图。就是在那个时候，他们发现那个小小的GPS已经坏了，它的屏幕变黑了。

“这啥子……”Dean说着，试着把它关掉再打开。什么都没有。他检查了另一个备用的GPS，它也完蛋了。

Sam放慢航速，直到他们完全停了下来，只是空旷的海面上随着波涛上下起伏。他帮着Dean把GPS和备用仪器从它们那细小的架子上取下来，检查它们。

Cas仍背对着他们，他问道：“我们为什么停下来了？”

“我们的GPS坏了，”Dean说。“哦，该死。瞧，Sam，这玩意后头连接着船上电力的部分被破坏了。像是有谁弄坏了它。它刚刚用光了它自己的备用电池，当然电池现在也没电了。”他把东西递给Sam，Sam严肃地看着它。

Sam说：“检查一下备用的那个。”

Dean把备用GPS拿起来，马上就明白了，因为从手感上来说，这只是个空壳，里头的东西不见了。

Dean说：“天杀的，真 _该死_ 。我该知道这船太好了，不可能是真的。女王给我们下了套。她一定是在河流精灵那事后意识到了。”他掏出手机，满怀希望地期待手机上的GPS能起作用。它确实 _工作了_ ……但手机无法下载相关地图。手机上显示出他们的位置，那只是个令人愉快的蓝点，而整个屏幕完全空白，一片灰色。

“海上是没信号的，Dean，”Sam说，“也就是说不会有地图。”

“我知道，我只是试试。”Dean惆怅地说。“该死！有人溜到这条船上。我打赌，就在我们上船之前。但整条船我们都检查过了，没有巫术袋。”

“也没召风媒介。”Sam说着，坐在领航员的位子上，沮丧地看着GPS，“什么都没有。”

Castiel靠了过来，看着Sam在手里翻来转去的GPS，说道：“它不是巫术袋，也不是召风媒介。在这里头没有任何魔力。”Cas伸出手来，用手指摸了摸断掉的部分。“上头什么也没有。这个小东西早就被破坏了。这招真是非常狡猾，也无法探测出来。真是高明。”

“而且我们之前检查它的时候，是 _可以用的_ 。”Dean指出。

“是啊，”Sam说，“按这个设计，它会在 _一段时间后_ 才坏。就等着我们到了个空无人烟的地方。”他看上去很是严肃。他往前方空旷的蓝色海面瞥了一眼，说道：“要是这两个东西都不起作用，那我们永远也无法抵达那儿了。我们会被洋流冲向北边，最后估计能漂到大西洋中部。好吧，如果我们走另一边，至少有可能找到佛罗里达，但我们必须得调头了。”

“然后这就无法及时找到另一条船，”Dean说，“我们经不起这样耽搁。该死，该死，该死。”他深深地叹了口气，最终说道：“好吧……至少这条船没有爆炸。我猜他们没能搞定引擎。”

“我昨晚在引擎上放了几个符咒，”Cas说道，“还有油箱。那是阻止破坏的符咒，只是以防万一。但我没想到在这小装置上也放一个。我很抱歉，Sam，我没想到它这么重要。它是用来干什么的？”

Dean说：“哦，它只是用来防止我们被水流冲到天杀的大西洋中央，最后因为口渴和饥饿死得很惨，就是这样。没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的？”Cas重复着，迷惑不解。

Sam解释道：“这是导航设备，Cas。帮助我们知道自己身处何方，才能设定航向。”

“哦，就是这样？”Cas说着，突然神采飞扬。“但我们自己也能做到。这很简单。你说得对，Dean，没什么大不了的。”

Sam和Dean全都瞪着他。

“什么？”Sam说。

“嗯，只要你知道现在是什么时间，”Cas说，“我们当然知道。比如，现在这个点，根据今天的日期和太阳的高度……”Cas又走回船头，直到站在船首斜桅的最前方，在那儿他花了一点时间环顾四方的海平线，又长久地凝视着太阳，眯着眼，判断它的高度。

“大阿巴科岛就在那里。”Cas喊着，用手指着。

Sam和Dean全都不由自主地顺着他所指的方向看去，那仍是一片海平线上毫无区别的蔚蓝色。

“你确定吗，Cas？”Dean问道，“不是说我在怀疑你，但，你知道的，要是你错了，那可就会口渴而死，死得很惨。”

“我确信。”Castiel喊着，回过头，从一边的翅膀上看着他们。“这个地方我飞过好几次了。也游过几回。”

“游过？”Sam问道。

“在过去的几百万年中，时不时我曾把鲸鱼当作皮囊。我在这里确实游过几次。”他环顾四周，又说道：“我想即使在这个人类皮囊里，我也能认出洋流。”

Sam和Dean各自瞥了一眼。

“他曾把鲸鱼当作皮囊，”Dean对Sam说，“时不时。”

“在过去的几百万年间。”Sam不动声色地说，“而且他也在这个地方飞过好多次。 _还游过。当然了_ 。”他重新把船发动起来，慢慢推进油门，把它提升到最高时速。

Castiel在船首大喊着：“稍微靠右一点，Sam。”他又指了指。

Sam稍微把船转向右侧。

危机奇迹般地就此解决，小船轻快地向前飞驰，在闪闪发光，一片湛蓝的海面上再度起航。Castiel再一次展开他的双翅，时不时指向着他们需要改变的航向。Sam跟着Cas的指引，看上去相当惬意，于是Dean拉上外套的拉链以抵挡海风，坐到控制台前的一张带着软垫的长椅上。从这儿视野极好，他可远眺整个海洋，但他发现他只顾看着Cas的翅膀在阳光与风中舒展开来。

Dean在那儿坐了很久，看着那白色，还有灰色，以及黑色。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_Castiel_ _在第四季出现在谷仓那会儿正在换羽。他两翼上的初级飞羽中间各有个巨大的洞——在初级飞羽 **中间** 有那样的缺口就意味着翅膀正在自上而下依次换羽。而他的小翼羽明显损坏了（左边的那个看起来像是错位了，而两边的小翼羽上的羽毛都不见了……我倾向于相信两边各有第二个小翼羽，收拢在翅膀里头。）这是我在那一幕注意到的第一件事——“哦，那个天使正在换羽，而且快看啊，他伤到了他的小翼羽。”从那时开始我就想着这是Cas在把_ _Dean_ _从地狱里带出来时受的伤。_

_（我相信负责视觉效果的人选择这样粗糙的样子只是因为他们觉得这样看起来很具戏剧性。艺术家们有时候会更想要“翅膀中间的缝隙参差不齐”的样子放在鸟的图像中却不知道这里头真正的含义！）_

_下次更新：我提过的周日的章节也许无法完成，但至少像往常一样周五会有一篇（是的，章节都已经“全写完了”但只是初稿，它们还需要增补与润色！）在那之后野外工作会很紧张，我的时间表就会变得不太稳定，但我会尽量把周五惯例的更新坚持下去。祝我好运！_

_要是你有特别喜欢的场景请告诉我！谢谢你们的支持！_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者NOTE：  
> 早在看Flight之前我就听说过有某个作者根据Cas第一次出现的翅膀阴影判断出他正在换羽，从而推断在营救Dean的过程中Cas受了伤。相信原剧肯定是无心的（正如北麻最后AN所说）。  
> 原剧的无心，让多少同人作者辛苦补上了，恰到好处，恰如其分。  
> 天使的牺牲，在这里得到了尊重。


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Cas在船头呆了好几个小时。Dean接手掌舵好让Sam打了个盹，然后换成Sam开船Dean就可小睡一会儿，但Cas全程都呆在船头，张开双翼，时不时修正方向，替他们指路。

到了吃午饭的时候，Dean带了个三明治给他。Dean也在船头吃掉了自己的那份，他站在Cas后头，一只手握着栏杆，从他的翅膀后头窥探着前方的景致。他吃完自己的三明治，却发现他想要在那里多呆一会儿。

像这样站在Cas的身后，Dean想着， _现在我就是Leo DiCaprio，而_ _Cas_ _就是_ _Kate Winslet_ _。_ _他正为这个奇怪的念头轻声笑着，就在这时，_ Cas稍微扭过头，叫道：“海豚，Dean！到前面去，看一看。”

Cas收起翅膀，迅速退后，从船首斜桅上一步步退了下来，引着Dean走向前。当Dean抓住扶手，小心地走向前去，站到那根细长的船首斜桅上，他立刻就知道为什么Cas会花上一整天呆在这里。

感觉 _真的_ 像在飞。

Dean感到自己好像漂浮在半空中。实际上，他根本看不到船体的任何部分，相反，他的视野内只有灿烂的阳光，一望无际的海洋，他只能感觉到无处不在的风，整个世界全都是风——在他两边什么都没有，只有风，在他的头顶什么也没有，只有风；而在他的下方空无一物，只有碧蓝的海面在距他几码之下疾驰而过，水花飞溅，模糊一片。当小船破浪前行，不断喷溅的浪花时不时跳起拍到Dean的腿上。

Dean从眼角的余光看见翅膀正缓缓进入他的视野。原来Cas又慢慢地走回到船首斜桅上，就站在他身后，只距离他一步之遥，他的双翼再度展开。

Dean想， _好吧，现在我是 _Kate Winslet_ _而Cas是Leo，__ _他几乎想要放声大笑。_

这感觉真是太美妙了，像这样翱翔于空中，看着Cas那巨大的双翼伴随左右。

Cas拍拍他的肩膀，指着让他看去。 _有_ 海豚！好一大群！有几只甚至就在Dean的脚下玩耍跳跃着，乘着船头的浪花不断跃出海面，显然满怀喜悦，它们在海中急驰，追逐着他们破浪前进。这副景象让Dean无法按捺，欣喜若狂，他转过头冲着Sam大喊：“SAM! **海豚** ！”

Sam点点头，笑得很开心，他也看到了它们。突然之间小船被海豚簇拥着——全是跳跃的海豚。

这一大群海豚离开之后，Cas便时不时拍着Dean的肩膀指着别的东西让他看。在远处有更多的海豚；飞鱼成群结队，在阳光下闪闪发光（它们冲出水面，在空中滑翔着，越过惊人的距离，然后又落入海中）；巨大的，翅膀平平伸展着的鸟儿，它们有着黑色的大眼睛，在小船上方盘旋了一会儿；有一次，地平线上隐约出现了鲸鱼的尾巴。Cas甚至指出波浪的不同纹理，以及天空中云朵的图案。

 _这就像是到处都是毛茸茸的奶牛，_ _Dean_ _想，_ _他是如此爱着这个世界。_

_他爱着这个世界的点点滴滴。他本以为他已经失去一切。尽管他不能飞——还不能真正地飞起来——但他仍是这样高兴，只要能在这儿，那就足够了。_

不过风越来越冷了。Dean之前把他的外套放在控制台上，只穿着一件T恤，尽管他们几乎算得上身处热带，但在开阔海面上疾驰的船上总是相当冷的。只不过，风却是令人相当振奋，而且呆在这儿，随着Cas指指点点看着那么多东西实在很有趣，于是Dean发现自己根本不想动，就算是离开一会儿去拿他的外套都不愿意。所以他仍呆在船头，就算此刻他已经有些发抖。

一分钟后，Dean差点跳了起来，因为他感到Cas的右臂搂住了他。Cas靠得更近了些，离Dean只有几英寸，他的右臂绕过Dean的右胳膊，紧紧地搂住他的胸口，手指都碰到了Dean的左臂。

Cas轻轻地靠在他身上，他的胸口抵着Dean的背，头就靠在他的右肩上。Cas看上去相当自在，像是这一举动并没有什么大不了的。

“你在发抖，”Castiel说着，他的嘴唇非常靠近Dean的右耳，“这样感觉好点了吗？”

Dean完全动不了了，脑子里一片迷茫，困惑不已，暂时像是瘫痪了一般。但那时他想着： _这样 **更** 好_。

这感觉太好了……无论是哪方面的。

“是的。”Dean说。

Cas又搂得更紧了些，靠得更近。过了一会儿，Cas的左臂静静地圈过来，搂住Dean的腰，Dean感到Cas的下巴轻轻地靠在他的右肩上。

然后他就保持着这个姿势不动了。

Dean发现自己正等着，看啥时候才会开始感觉到诡异。等着看“规矩”会在他的脑子里冒出各种不适；等着看啥时候自己才会开始担心Sam走到翅膀近旁探个究竟；然后，啥时候他才会告诉Cas该退后点。

Dean等着……

……然而，这些事全都没有发生。相反，成百上千种生动的感官细节开始推挤着，窜进Dean的意识中，把其它的念头全都推到一边。Dean不由自主地注意到Castiel像这样站在他身后，竟能给人如此坚固的感受。而且……Cas从后面支撑着他，如此牢固地抓住他，这感觉多么 _安全_ 。而且……他是那么 _高大_ ，这很有趣——被一个身高和你几乎相仿的人这样抱着，这感觉完全不像被一个女孩紧紧地靠着。而且，Cas的胳膊很容易就伸过Dean的胸口，碰到了他的左臂，Cas的胳膊是那么温暖，肌肉结实；他的手那样坚定，手指紧紧地抓住Dean的二头肌。在Dean的锁骨边上有种软软的刺痛感——那一定是Cas下巴上的胡茬——有种隐约的感觉，毛茸茸，柔软的东西正碰触着Dean的耳朵——那一定是Cas的头发。在Dean的视野中，他恰好能看到Cas的侧面轮廓，如果他往旁边稍微瞥上一眼，Cas那笔挺的鼻梁，蓝眼睛中的闪光，深色的眉毛，光滑的额头就全都一览无遗，而Cas正把头靠在Dean的肩膀上，近在咫尺，舒适惬意，紧紧地搂着Dean，凝视着大海。

巨大的翅膀向两侧伸展开，那是漂亮的白色，黑色与灰色。Dean几乎能感觉到风在拽着Cas的翅膀，从他的羽毛间穿过，当Cas轻轻将翅膀向着左右倾斜时，他的平衡也随之晃动。实际上，Castiel并未靠着船，他只是靠在Dean身上，于是Dean牢牢地握着栏杆，让他俩能稳稳地站住。

在他们眼前，阳光照射在海面上，泛起闪闪金光，盐沫飞溅，Dean就站在那儿，紧握着栏杆，沉浸在不断变幻的细小差别，每一丁点明亮而生动的细节，感受着Castiel是这样紧紧地抓着他。

然后，Cas说话了。他转过头，直接对着Dean的耳朵说着，他的嘴靠得那么近，让他在逆风中也能听得很清楚，他说道：“你知道……当我们从地狱里飞出来的时候，我就是这样抱着你的。”

Cas又把他的下巴靠在Dean的肩膀上，而Dean站在那里，完全惊呆了。他突然意识到Cas的 _右_ 手就在他的 _左_ 肩上，就在那手印的位置。 _我就是那个紧紧抓着你_ ，在好几年前，在那个时候，Cas曾这样说过，而今，他就是那个紧紧抓着Dean的人，不是吗？Dean曾无数次想象过，在地狱里，Cas站在他 _身边_ ，只用一只手，不知是什么样的姿势，拉拽着Dean的胳膊，但他从未想过Cas会这样靠近，紧贴在他身后，或是，Cas会用两只胳膊如此稳妥地将他抱住。

Cas的下巴再一次离开了Dean的肩膀，对着Dean的耳朵，他又开了口：“你与我争斗。”

这一次他并未把下巴再靠回到肩膀上，他不动了，嘴巴挨着Dean的耳朵，像是还想再说点什么，但他停了下来。

Dean可以感觉到他温暖的呼吸。

“你一路都在和我战斗，”Castiel说。“你一路上都在反抗我，因为你反抗得那么激烈，我不得不把你转过去，这样你就背对着我，像这样。但我没有放手。”

阳光在他们前方的浪尖上闪烁，波光粼粼的海浪翻滚着，从他们旁边掠过。

Castiel说：“Balthazar后来问我，当我的翅膀着火时，为什么我不用手把火苗扑灭。”

一条飞鱼冲破水面，掠过空中。Dean不禁用眼睛追着它在空中划出的轨迹，直到它从空中掉了下来，又扎进浪花之中。

Castiel把他的右手举起来，稍微离开Dean的胳膊，稍微看了一会儿。他说：“当第一根羽毛着火时，我确实试图扑灭它。但接着，我差点让你掉了下去，于是我又把手放到你的胳膊上，这里，”——他把手放回Dean的胳膊上——“但我手上仍有些未熄灭的地狱火，结果把你烧伤了。我很抱歉烧到了你，Dean。”

他停了一会儿又说道：“自那以后，我再也没有放手。”

Cas又把下巴靠回到Dean的肩膀上，他的脑袋轻轻抵着Dean的脑袋。在那之后，他很安静，他们就这样看着海浪翻滚而过。

风和溅起的盐沫似乎变得更猛烈了，因为Dean感到眼睛刺痛。

“Cas，”Dean说着，感到Cas微微撇过头，等着Dean说些什么，但Dean全然接不下去。他不知道他想说什么，甚至他的双手也不能放开栏杆，因为船正颠簸得很厉害，Dean知道唯有他抓紧了才能保证他俩稳稳地呆在船上。于是他紧紧握住，吞咽着，什么也没说。

“Dean，我能做一件事吗？”Castiel短暂地顿了一下，问道：“就一次？就这一回，我保证。”

Dean一点都不知道Cas想要什么，但他点点头。他突然想到 _不管_ _Cas_ _想要做什么，_ _Sam_ _都会看见的。_ _但翅膀几乎把他们给遮了个大半，而且这似乎也没关系了。_

Cas的姿势稍微有了些变化，他的脑袋从Dean的肩膀上消失了，过了一会儿，Dean感到他的脖子后面有个非常柔软的东西在碰着。非常柔软，微妙的碰触，温暖，有一点点湿润，几乎像是非常轻微的挤压。

然后Cas放开他，向后退了一步。他们俩之间再无接触。

Cas在Dean的脖子后面 _咬_ 了一下！有点像是个吻，但实际上更像是咬。这做法真是太奇怪了！

 _某些天使的怪癖，也许？_ Dean纳闷。 _也许是和带着人类飞行有关的事？就像猫妈妈把小猫叼着带到别处去？_

 _真奇怪。这事真是太奇怪了。_ Dean完全不知道这算几个意思。

但说到底，Cas和其他人不一样，不是吗？完全不像其他人。

他们在那里又站了一会儿，Cas站在Dean身后一英尺的位置，他的双手放在护栏上，Dean只是看着大海，想要让自己的呼吸恢复正常。

现在没了Cas的拥抱，似乎很冷，Dean想着， _该死，我有点想要他的手臂再回到我身上_ 。

然后，Dean想到， _有点想要把 **他** 紧紧抓住_。

 _有点想把这个天使抱在 **我** 的怀里_。

另一个念头在他脑海里游过： _在山顶上，我想吻他……_

现在也有点想要吻他。

念头一个接着一个，追逐着，接踵而来。像是多米诺骨牌，一个接一个掉下来。

上百种盘旋纷乱的思绪全都扫到一起，Dean想着， _我……有点……进入……这个天使……_

 _以…… **那种** ……方式_。

这些东西在他脑子里已经转了好几周了，时间真的够长了，时不时在他脑子里闪过。但直到这一刻，Dean从未允许自己有任何时间， _从_ 没有任何时间，来真正抓住它，直面它。

它太令人惊讶了。它太棒了。它太可怕了。它完全令人手足无措。没有已知的下一步。没有规划好的道路，连路线图也没有；没有剧本。

Dean仍不知道该说什么，但他还是转向Cas，无可奈何地被吸引着，转过头，看着他，想要说点什么。Cas在阳光下的脸看起来非常漂亮，他蓝色的双眼如此可爱，当他静静地回望着Dean，Dean所能做的唯有凝视着他。Castiel迎上他的目光，沉着，平静，直截了当。Dean看到在那里没有压力，没有期盼。只有接受。

然后Dean看到Cas的眼睛扑闪了一下，移开了，他专注于某些在他身后的东西。他的下巴抿住，他的脸绷紧了，双翼突然向内收拢了一两英尺，迎着风微微倾斜，像是要制动（为了操纵，Dean突然意识到，当然了，这就是为什么Cas紧张的时候翅膀会收拢，这是种本能，让他准备好随时移动。）Cas猛地拍了拍Dean的肩膀，他越过Dean的肩膀指着，有什么东西就在前方，稍远一点的地方，稍稍偏右。

Dean转过身去看，他吞着唾沫，试图把他那纷乱疯狂的思绪集中起来。

地平线上有个奇怪的，深色的，难以形容的一团东西正晃晃悠悠，大概还有几英里远。Dean眯着眼想看清楚那玩意的形状，他用一只手遮着阳光。慢慢的那个斑点分解开，变成一条细长的摇摇晃晃的垂直线。是船桅？奇形怪状的云？Cas的双翼已经完全收拢，他们俩全都盯着它，想弄清楚这玩意究竟是什么。它突然变黑了，又变大了些，在空中翻滚着，像是它突然间心烦意乱，而且越来越 _近_ 了。

“Dean，这东西有点古怪。”Cas在他耳边说道。他们迅速从船首斜桅上退下来，去找Sam。

Dean不得不挣扎着快速转过弯来，把令他大吃一惊的“我有点喜欢这个天使”这一发现击倒，塞进盒子里。战场上容不得半点分心。 _专注点， _Dean_ _！__ _他责备自己。_ _让你的注意力回到这个游戏中去！_

至少，当形势开始变得令人担忧，危险重重时，专注于眼前还是大有助益。当Cas和Dean攀着船身向船尾的方向移动时，那迷人的阳光，海洋，使人容光焕发的时刻似乎消失殆尽，转瞬之间，天空变得阴沉黑暗。而当他们终于走到驾驶控制台那会儿，那条摇摆的垂直线变得更大了。Sam早已放慢船速——他已经发现这玩意了。（他根本没提到刚刚他到底有没有看到船头发生了什么。）Sam问道：“那到底是什么鬼东西，Cas？”

“恐怕那是个海上-龙卷风。”Cas说，“一个水龙卷，我想你们是这样叫的？Sam，你可能还要再放慢一点。”

“这算是某个精灵吗？”Dean问道。Cas点点头。

“你觉得我们能够逃脱吗？”Sam一边问着，一边看了一眼速度表。

“我很怀疑，”Cas说着摇摇头。“这是一个空气精灵，它们速度很快。这一个试图从海洋里汲取能量，看起来它成功了。”

不管怎样，Sam还是试了一下，他驾驶着船只后退，想要逃开，但水龙卷一副懒洋洋地的样子，却轻轻松松就赶了上来。Sam被堵死了，他们紧张地看着它接近。

“也许我们能给它喝点啤酒？”Sam提议，但Cas摇摇头。“这可能行不通，”他解释道，“食物对岩浆先生有用，因为它是由固态物质组成的；酒精饮料对河流精灵有效，是因为那些饮料归根结底全是液态的。但这是空气精灵。我猜它无法处理食物或饮料。当然，我们可以试试。”

Dean打开一瓶啤酒，往空中洒了点，希望渺茫，他仍期望有所助益。但那些纷纷洒落的啤酒只是落入海中，而水龙卷丝毫没有变慢。它直直朝他们冲去，高高在上，像是带着威胁之意，一条由快速旋转的空气和水构成的细长圆柱。很快它就逼到了他们头顶上，大得可怕，几百英尺高，至少三十英尺宽。它自他们右侧逼近，差不多只离着一百英尺左右，占据了半边天空，仍在接近中。Cas突然厉声说道：“到我后边去。”他绕过Sam，张开双翼宛如护盾。

恰恰就是在Cas展翼的那瞬间，水龙卷停下了。

在空气中有种奇怪的咆哮之声，宛如风在叹息，夹杂着轰隆隆的雷鸣声。

Dean瞥了Cas一眼，看见他的眼睛睁大了。

Cas大叫着什么。某些他以前曾用过的奇怪的精灵的语言。

空气中传来更多吼叫声，水龙卷就直直地立在船的正前方。再一次，Cas冲它喊了些什么。

“它在和你说话吗？”Sam轻声问道。Cas的一只手猛地做了一个 _现在不行_ 的手势，立刻让他噤声了。这个过程重复了好几次，风如嚎叫般的噪音与Cas那奇怪的音节交替出现，但显然并没有什么用，Cas看上去越发沮丧。水龙卷搅动得更厉害了，它甚至在他们面前开始跳动摇摆，掀起大浪让小船剧烈摇晃。

就在那时，Cas抓住自己的右翼，抓住他自己的小翼羽，用力猛拉，面容扭曲。

“Cas！”Dean大叫着，伸出手想制止他。“不！别伤了你的翅膀！”但Cas又更用力地猛拉着，他发出一阵痛苦嘶嘶声，不一会儿，他拔下一根最长的小翼羽-羽毛。一根纤细的，长达四英寸的黑色羽毛。小翼羽开始渗出鲜血，一滴血开始顺着翅膀慢慢流下，但Cas根本不管不顾，他把那根羽毛抛向空中。它旋转着，向上升去，直直飞向水龙卷。

当它撞上旋转的水柱时，突然有一闪而过的火花，整根水龙卷都跟着颤动了一下。然后它又变得笔直，变得更稳定些，变细了点，没那么暗了。也没那么具有威胁的感觉了。

它开始移动着，远离船只。

“跟着那龙卷风！”Cas命令着。Sam和Dean全都盯着他。Cas看向Sam，期待地往油门比划着，说道：“ **跟上它！** 它想要帮我们。”

Sam和Dean面面相觑，Sam匆忙将船发动起来，开始（相当犹豫地）跟在那条已经变得细瘦的水龙卷后头。

“Cas，这到底是怎么回事？”Dean质问道。

“这是最奇怪的事了，Dean，”Cas说着，眼睛一刻也没离开过水龙卷。“很明显，这话是从熔岩先生和鲟那里传出来的，我想，锡安精灵也有份——被奴役的精灵被两个人类和一个天使解放了。”他皱起眉头，继续说道，“这真是 _异乎寻常_ ，前所未有。不同种类的精灵通常是不会互相交谈的。”

Sam说：“不过我觉得，被奴役的精灵从一开始就异乎寻常。”

Cas思索着，点点头。“确实。这涉及到一种非常古老的魔法，已经好久都没人用过了。显然这迫使它们得互相商量，了解情况。”

Dean问道：“Cas……等等。你是在说这个精灵到这儿来……是要……”Dean看了一眼在他们前头那根巨大的水龙卷，“要 _向我们寻求帮助_ ？”

Cas点点头。“它已经找了我们好几周了，寄望于我们能来。它从很远的地方发现了我的翅膀——当我第一次走到船头那会儿，Dean，当我第一次展开我的翅膀。它从南边几百英里外的平流层上看到了我的翅膀，它意识到我们正是两个人类和一个天使，它非常兴奋，显然从几百英里外一路跑过来就是想寻求帮助，并带着我们找到牛仔。它本不应该出现在这里——牛仔禁止它这么靠近大阿科巴岛——但它从墨西哥暖流精灵那里借用了一点能量，偷偷穿过牛仔的防御。”Cas停了一下，又补充道：“当我把翅膀收起来，这个空气精灵就不那么确定了，这就是为什么它接近的时候看起来那么激动，而当我又张开翅膀时它就平静下来了。”

“等等，你等一下，”Sam说，“Cas，一个空气精灵在 _跟你说话_ ？”

Cas摇摇头，说道：“它想与我交谈，但问题是，似乎它无法听到我的任何答复。我能听到它所说的一切，但是我说的话它似乎听不见。实际上，也许雪龙卷也有同样的问题。我开始觉得并不是它们不 _想_ 交谈，也许问题在于它们就是 _无法听见_ 被地球束缚的天使的声音，于是它断定我根本不是天使，所以我把羽毛给了它。现在它似乎已经消除疑虑了，你觉得呢？”

Dean和Sam全都往那一千英尺高的旋转水柱看去，这会儿它正发出轻轻的呼噜声，规规矩矩地走在他们前面，从顶部拖曳一小片平静蓬松的浮云。像这样沿着一条笔直的航线穿过海面，让它看起来就如同沿着铁轨行驶的老式火车头。

“要知道，”Sam说，“我从来就不会说龙卷风看起来令人安心，但这一个看起来 _确实_ 非常令人放心。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

Cas确定这根大水柱正把他们引向大阿巴科岛。几小时后，当他们最终靠近岛屿，水龙卷把他们小心地带向岛的南岸。

“这真是太有用了，”Castiel说道。“我们完全不知道该把注意力集中在岛屿的 _哪个_ 位置。如果不是这样，还得花上好几天。”

“它是不是变小了？”Sam问道。他指着那个精灵，Dean仔细地看了一眼，确实，它变小了，明显变细变矮。Cas点点头说道：“我相信你说得没错，Sam。它之前确实说过，接近牛仔会让它逐步变弱。所以它无法一直把我们引导到那里。但它会尽可能地把我们带到更接近些的地方。”

到了下午晚些时候，水龙卷把他们引导到一个特别大的海湾，那里的海水呈现绿松石般的青碧色，它似乎想要把他们带到岸上的一个特定区域——在那儿砂质的峭壁上座落着一排豪华度假屋。简短商讨之后，他们决定稍微后退一点，在一英里外偷偷找个地方摸上岸，别太引人注目（不过当然了，当你带着一只龙卷风同行时，“偷偷”充其量也就是这么一说。）

他们选定一个地点卸下装备，Sam把船尽量靠近，Cas就能跳到相当浅的海里，涉水上岸。他把一些必要的设备（以及一些干衣服）举过头顶，把他的翅膀尽可能高举过水面。（当然，左翼稍微耷拉着一丢丢，但Cas干得相当不错。）接着Sam和Dean把船开远了些，找个安全的地方抛锚，然后兄弟俩游回岸边和Cas会合。当他们把自己弄干，帮着Cas擦干左翼，换上他们的衣服，水龙卷漂到海岸附近，变成了一股小小的旋风，卷着尘土，开始在海岸线上来回摇晃，扬起一些晒干的海藻块和散落在地上的树叶。

“我觉得它在等着我们。”Sam说。等Cas把背包背上，他们全把武器准备好了。Dean说：“好吧，你这股风。”他走了几步，靠近尘旋风，冲着沙滩上下打着手势，“现在我们往哪走？”

Cas曾警告过他们，这个精灵似乎并不懂英语。（Cas推测可能它生命中的大部分时间都呆在对流层上部，在那儿可听不到多少英语。）但它似乎明白了Dean的意思，那股尘旋风开始慢悠悠地，朝一个明确的方向移动着，虽然有点像是喝醉了般地摇摇晃晃地。它现在只勉强够得上他们周围生长不良的小海岸松的高度，只是卷着一小团乱七八糟的树叶与尘土，颤巍巍旋转着。但它仍设法前进，Sam，Dean和Cas紧随其后。

它领着他们走了一里地，穿过散布着海岸松和灌木的地面，大致与海岸平行，全程它都一直在变弱变小。夕日欲颓，光线开始变暗，但他们仍可在逐渐黯淡的暮色中看得足够清楚，紧跟着这股尘暴。最终他们意识到它把他们直接引向一栋特定的建筑：砂质悬崖上的一栋巨大而样式花哨的房子，大大的玻璃窗平平嵌在墙体上，可俯瞰整个海面。这栋房子孤零零的，附近没有别的房子。

Cas从口袋里掏出十字架检查了一下，当然了，它已经开始旋转了。

“就是它。”Dean低声说道。“那栋房子，肯定就是它了。”他们决定在制定更完整的计划前先爬得再靠近些，好看清楚整个建筑的布局。那一股尘暴这会儿缩得几乎只有一人高，仍试图陪着他们。但到了某个点上，它停了下来，似乎一步也无法再靠近那栋房子了。Dean又爬了几步才意识到它再也没能跟上来。

“Dean，它没办法再走了。”Sam说。他们全都停了下来，回头看着它。那股小小的尘暴这会儿非常虚弱，只剩一丁点儿，最多只有六英尺高。它似乎根本无法保持住，只是摇晃着旋转着，像是微风，只有半英尺宽，只能卷着几片叶子。还有一个小小的黑色的东西。

小小的黑色的东西。Dean眯着眼凝神看去，想看得更仔细些。

“它还带着你的羽毛，Cas。”Dean说。

Sam说：“哇哦，它几乎无法让羽毛立起来。Cas，这玩意 _真的_ 就是可以掀起飓风的精灵？那种巨大凶猛的5级飓风？”

“是的，就是它。”Castiel答道，“它在这里如此虚弱是因为控制着这些精灵的魔法相当强大。这种魔法屏障对我们来说很容易打破，但对精灵而言，它代表了强有力的束缚。”他仔细看了它一会儿，又说道：“事实上，我很惊讶它还能保持住。这一定会让它极不舒服。”

“好吧，小龙卷，你最好从这里就调头。”Dean说，“我们会尽全力帮助你。还有，我知道你也许听不懂我说什么，但，如果我们真的放你自由，请不要意外地把我们给杀了，行不？”

他回过头，开始离开它。突然，那股小尘暴拼死向Dean冲来，正好落在他身上。Dean吓得缩了缩，但那股尘暴太虚弱了，它只能轻轻吹着他的皮肤，把它所剩的两片叶子之一丢进Dean的头发里。然后它把另一片扔给Sam，最后它试图把羽毛还给Cas。但到了这时，它已经连带起羽毛的力气都没有了——它只能设法将羽毛往Cas的方向推了一英尺左右，Cas还得伸出手，从空气精灵那里抓住他自己的小翼羽。

Cas若有所思地拿着羽毛，Sam和Dean拿着他们的叶子，看着迅速削弱的尘暴。它艰难地向着他们来时的方向前进，这会儿几乎都看不见了，只是一点点移动中的扭曲的空气，只能从地面上松散的尘土搅动时的痕迹才能觉察到它在移动。

“我从没想到会对一阵风感到难过。”Sam说着，把叶子塞进衬衫前口袋，扣上扣子。Dean也把他的树叶塞进口袋，而Cas则小心地把他的羽毛放进夹克，拉上拉链。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们把平时会带着的装备都准备好了，Sam和Dean带着手枪，而Cas带着天使之刃，以及各种其它武器都藏在不同的口袋里。他们仨全都感到不安。他们不知道自己将要面对的究竟是什么，会是另一个像Burt那样无助的人类？或是能力全开的天使，像Ziphius，或者，也许甚至某些更糟的玩意？于是他们在房子附近的几棵树后停了下来，悄悄商讨对策。

“我在考虑使用符咒，”Dean压低嗓门，转过去对着他俩，“我知道对Calcariel不是很有效，但也许我们应该——”

“——不如放弃？”一个愉快的声音插嘴道。

一声响指，房子周围泛起一圈亮光。

从房子的走廊上，大概50英尺远的地方，一个矮个儿，胖胖的，黑发男子向他们微笑着。他的脖子上戴着一个蓝色的玻璃小挂坠。他似乎没有任何武器——也不需要，不一会儿，他又打了次响指，Dean和Sam全都握不住手枪，而Cas失去了他的天使之刃，这三件武器从他们手中飞出，掠过半空，恰好落在那人的脚边。第三次响指过后，Dean突然发现他无法移动自己的脚了。手也不行，他的胳膊似乎被看不见的绳索紧紧束缚在身侧。他站的位置仍离Cas和Sam非常近，片刻之前他们还几乎把头靠到一起低声商量，他绝望地看着他们。但他们全都回以他懊恼的眼神。无论是Cas还是Sam似乎都无法移动。

“小子们！”那黑发人拍拍手，两次，似在召唤，两个魁梧的巴哈马人应声从房子角落的阴影处走出，一左一右，他们全都有着恶魔纯黑色的眼睛，每个人都持着 _突击步枪_ 。M-16。美国陆军那种在底部凸出，带着圆弧型长弹夹，满载30发子弹的经典之作。

“哦，伙计，你们这些家伙可别乱来。”Dean说着，心一沉。

“三对三！”那个黑发男人兴高采烈地说着。“非常均等的对抗！你可不能说这不公平。”

“对哦，”Sam说，“一个天使或者管你是啥玩意，还有两个带着M16的恶魔,对付三个手无寸铁的人类，你还让他们的手不能动。绝对公平。”

那人冲他咧嘴大笑，牙都露出来了。“三个 _人类_ ？让我瞧瞧，你们这第三个同伴是哪位？”他稍微走近了些，打量着Cas，他说道：“真的是Castiel，没错吧？Castiel！我听说过你差不多把这一切都搞乱了，但我得承认，直到今天我才真正相信。我想亲眼看看。你知道，我本可以让你在上岸的一瞬间就停止心跳，你们仨都是——顺便说一下，你真的以为我们不会注意到那根 _一千英尺高的水龙卷_ ？那个精灵将会 _非常_ 后悔干了这事，我可以向你保证！”

Cas说：“Beloniel，你在这里干什么？为什么你要参与这一切？”

“Beloniel”笑着说：“很高兴再见到你，Cassie。自从南极卫戎队那时已经过了好长一段时间了吧，对不？”

 _是个天使_ ，Dean想着，与Sam交换了一个阴沉的眼神。 _该死_ 。

Cas低声问道：“你想从我们这里得到什么？”

“嘛……实际上，我的顶头上司想让你们这些家伙们在湾流那儿就动弹不得，”Beloniel说，“只需要一个小小的计划，就能让你们的船瘫痪。但是，如我所说，我想见见你。而且，Cassie，我注意到无论如何你都能找到航向， _而且_ ，你能和精灵交流。听着，Castiel，你有些相当不错的能力。我决定要给你个机会，加入我们。”

Cas眨眨眼。“加入你们？”

“我想，你应该有兴趣。毕竟是你把我们全都逐出天堂。”

Cas的声音变得非常愤愤不平，“ _每一个_ 愿意听我说的人我都说了，我不 _知道_ Metatron在计划着——”

“我相信你，”Beloniel打断了他的话，“但你在其中确实起了作用，这点你无法否认。不过，Castiel， _只要你愿意，你可以挽回这一切_ 。只要你帮助天使找到新的家园！Cassie……”（Dean翻了个白眼，这个词“Cassie”听着就太他妈火大了。）Beloniel继续说道：“我们可以 _在这里_ 建造新的天堂。就在地球上！我们只需要先把地球清扫干净，抹去一切，净化地球——打扫一下，也许再用点漂白剂——几个世纪前就该这么做了。然后可以种点花，再放几张长凳，这就完美了！我们中的几个人想出了一个非常可行的计划能将星球清理干净。我们将从北美开始。”

“哦，你特么在 _逗我_ 吧？”Dean说，“又是Calcariel的计划？”在怀俄明，Calcariel就已经干过同样的事了。（除了花与长凳。）“你们这些家伙就没从岩浆先生那儿吸取教训吗？”

Beloniel承认了，怒视着他，“我同意，岩浆精灵并没起作用。Ziffy把事情经过都告诉我了。但那时我还不是团队的一份子，而且还有许多种类的精灵可供尝试。你们人类不是有句老话吗……一次不成，再试一次？”

Sam插嘴道：“所以杀死上百万的人类你就能心安理得？”

Beloniel只是耸耸肩，“是啊，坦率地说，百万人类，百万蚂蚁，百万小鸡，还可以休止地说下去。说白了，要我看起来你们也不过就是稍微高级点的细菌。我不觉得会有什么大损失。我们老板有个好计划，我想它会奏效的。”

Sam问道：“你的老板？女王吗？”

Beloniel咯咯笑了。“我想现在对她而言这个称号倒不坏。对，我想是的——女王。”

“那计划到底是什么？”Dean问道，“同时激发六个精灵？”

“哦，不。其中大半只是诱饵。”Beloniel说道。

Cas,Sam和Dean面面相觑，脸色都很难看。看到他们的神色，Beloniel笑了起来，说道：“我们原本测试了六组，看看哪个更有可能清理大陆。但我们一直计划着只选出最好的那一个，把另外几个当成诱饵。淡水的那一个基本无用——它们只能淹没非常有限的区域。海洋的那只显示了不少潜力，我们正计划以它来建立整套方案——你们知道吗，那家伙要是真的集中精力，完全可以掀起 _一万英尺_ 高的海啸？但不幸的是，有些令人恼火的猎人似乎已经把那只给释放了。不过，至少那只精灵把他们全都卷进了海底，让他们从今往后都不再烦人了。”

这个消息真是太可怕了，Dean不得不强打精神，让自己保持住，不动声色。

Beloniel继续说道：“那只把你们带到这里的空气精灵，事实上相当强壮，但只要它一旦上岸就会趋向虚弱。它只能对东海岸造成实质影响。不过，我们是把它备着用。总之，如我所说，我们把所有质量差点的都当作诱饵。基本上就是让你们这些家伙尽量东奔西跑，越久越好。很有魅力，不是吗？你看，最后你们不是全都到了这里，完全站在大陆错误的一侧！”他微微一笑，说道：“实际上这是我的主意，该给我些掌声吧？Ziffy并未真正能领会你们Winchester能有多么坚持不懈，但我听到过一些传闻。”

Dean甚至都无法看向Cas和Sam。

他们完全找错了方向。

他们应该一直往西。

Cas说道：“但要是我们能及时赶到西部，你们要怎么做？”

“哦，我们有个小小的保险计划。”Beloniel说道，“虽然我们不再需要了。那么，老朋友，你怎么说？加入我们，帮助我们在地球上建立新的天堂！我们真的需要另一个天使的帮助。要找个可靠的帮手真是太难了，我们确实也需要有人能和空气精灵交流。如果我们能再得到一个天使——”

“哦，Beloniel，不，不， _不行_ ，”Cas说着摇摇头，“这根本不是救赎，你这么建造出来的也绝不会是天堂。灭绝地球上的生命是 _最邪恶的行径_ ，你难道就看不出来？甚至比Lucifer犯下的罪行还要糟！Beloniel，听我说，人类的生命 _是_ 有价值的。每一个人都是独一无二的，Beloniel，他们的灵魂是如此美丽，而且——”

“是，是哦，我听说过你是多么天真，”Beloniel打断了他的话。“话虽如此，我还是想重申我的提议。”他开始向着Cas走去，说道：“这是你最后的机会——”

但接着，Beloniel话没说完就僵住了，他盯着Cas的背包底部。他说：“等等。那是什么……从你那帆布包里伸出来的是什么，Cassie，那些是……”他走到他身后，更仔细地看了看，说道：“那些是…… _羽毛_ ？”

他的手一挥，整个背包从Cas的背上飞了出去，当它被弹开时，背包粗暴地拉扯着他的胳膊和翅膀。Cas猝然一震，把双翅收拢。

Beloniel的眼睛都瞪大了。他稍微站远了点，绕着Castiel走了一圈，从后面端详着那对翅膀。“ _物质化_ 的翅膀？以天堂之名……哦……噢，无上的主啊，Castiel——”Beloniel实际上伸出手，抓住Cas的左翼。（Cas因他的碰触而痛苦地畏缩着，往前蹭着靠在Dean的身上，咬紧牙关，他的双手被无助地束缚在身体两侧）Beloniel把翅膀拉开，仔细从后面打量着它。“Castiel，你是被 _剥离了三级飞羽_ 吗？”

Beloniel听起来真的像是被吓坏了。他小心翼翼地用一根手指戳弄着翅膀（Cas又畏缩了一下），说道：“剥离三级飞羽，还有物质化的翅膀！我主在上，我真没想到会是这样。”他放开翅膀，甩了甩手，又在裤子上擦了擦，像是担心Castiel那凡人的翅膀会玷污他似的。“我的天哪，Ziffy打破了你，是不是？Ziffy真的把你打破了。但不知怎么的你还是活了下来？令人吃惊，简直太令人吃惊了。”

Dean嗤之以鼻，“你该干啥干啥行吗？”

“不过，这真是太令人着迷了！”Beloniel说着，慢慢地在Cas的背后走来走去，盯着他的双翼。“我从没见过血肉组成的翅膀！当然，我听说过这种可能性，但我从没亲眼见过！而且我从未 _听说过_ 破碎的翅膀能够痊愈。当然了，许多天使坠落的时候多少都伤到了翅膀，但只要翅膀折断，无一例外，都得死去。Cassie，这是什么感觉？它会有多痛？你能完全挥动自如吗？你知道再也不能飞了是什么感觉？你知道将永远被困住，带着一对完全无用的翅膀又是什么感觉？”

“他 _很好_ 。”Dean咆哮着，“他的翅膀棒极了。谢谢你 _这么_ 关心。而且它们也 _不是_ 无用的。”

“哦，真的？”Beloniel说着，走回他们面前，扬起眉毛看着Dean。“要知道，翅膀是为飞翔所生。不能飞，好吧，那到底要它们有何用？”

“它们可以把东西递给我们。”Sam说。

“它们可以揍人。”Dean说。

Beloniel翻了个白眼，但Castiel认真地说：“Beloniel，我的朋友一直在照顾我。我们分享笑话，饼干和电影。我们一同外出，看到母牛，海豚，天空和太阳。凡人的生活 _是_ 美好的，Beloniel。即使不能飞翔。即使在这个星球上，以这样的方式。无论你是否能看到。”

“啊，真是太可爱了，”Beloniel说着，瞥了Sam和Dean一眼，视线又回到Cas身上。“你和你这些小小的人类朋友过得很愉快啊。”他摇摇头，咯咯地笑着，又再说道：“真可爱。”

他甚至都不像是在挖苦。听上去他是认真的。

Beloniel转身离开他们仨，慢悠悠向着那两个恶魔走去，他们正（有点不耐烦地）举着M16等着。他回过身，再次面对Sam，Dean和Cas——他们仍旧动弹不得，像是挤在一起的小小一堆。Beloniel说道：“Castiel，我很抱歉。我将撤回我的提议。你再也不是一个天使了，我们需要的是能和空气精灵交谈的人。”

“ _无论如何_ ，我早已拒绝了你的提议。”Cas恼火地说道，他皱着眉头，露出一副“是我-早就-不干了-轮-不到-你来-拒绝-我”的表情。“Beloniel，听我说——”

“嘿，小子们！”Beloniel打断了他的话，不再看向Cas。恶魔们闻言全都打起精神，Beloniel对他们说道：“我知道你们想试试你们的玩具，来吧——尽情玩去吧。把他们给我撕碎了！”Beloniel转过身面对着房子，他的手背在身后，像是他对即将发生的一切丝毫不感兴趣。那两个爪牙拉开保险栓，把武器对准他们。

Dean眼睁睁地看着枪口上升，看着那两人瞄准，他想着， _这不会_ _一直持续下去_ 。

这从来都不可能一直持续下去。它只是偶然出现的插曲：宁静和睦的时刻，在一起亲密无间，他们最近所有那些快乐时光。蓬松的母牛，那些敲一敲门的笑话，Cas在洗车场；他们大杂烩般的圣诞晚餐；Sam和Sarah，他们那甜蜜，脆弱，也许无法成功新关系；还有， _哦_ ，那令人吃惊的时刻，当Cas的胳膊环抱着他，在船上的那会儿……所有这些，所有这些时光，在这一瞬间像是从他身边飞快地一闪而过，Dean想着， _好景不长_ 。

好景从来都不长。

时间像是变慢了。Dean转向Cas和Sam，想要把他们俩都护在身下，至少能避开一些子弹，那是无望的尝试，他连胳膊都抬不起来，他只能蜷缩着身体，和他们靠在一起。他看到Cas低下头，看到Sam也这样做了，看到Cas的翅膀本能地向外张开，环绕着他们——左翼护着Dean，右翼把Sam卷在其中。Cas的双手仍被魔咒死死的绑着，但显然他仍可以移动他的翅膀。当然了，倒不是说这能有多管用。Dean甚至有一瞬间完全超然于这一切，他冷静地观察到了—— _哦，看啊，左翼真是太棒了！他真的让翅膀完全把我盖住了。它至少得达到半翼展，对吧_ ？

他们绝望地挤成一团。枪声响了，巨大的声音震耳欲聋。一切都结束了。

Dean能感觉到子弹打中了他，它们狠狠地从侧面击中了他的身体，相当残忍，力道强劲。数十发子弹连续重击他身体的侧面和背部，像是被灼热的铁锤击打了几十次。

奇怪的是，实际上它的感觉并没有痛得那么厉害。Dean甚至还能分神思索，当他蹲着Cas的羽翼之下，紧挨着Sam和Cas，所以，这就是被枪杀的感觉。 _那倒也不太坏_ 。

_而且，死在_ _Cas_ _的翅膀下并不是个糟糕的选择。_

震耳欲聋的枪声停止了。随着咔哒声，两支M16全都射光了子弹。突如其来一片寂静，空气中似乎还回响着刚刚的余音。Dean听见空弹夹被解下的声音，以及Beloniel在说“应该这么做。”他听见一声响指，下一瞬间，Dean意识到他的手脚全都自由了。

Dean还在等着因血流不止而瘫倒的感觉，等着被自己的鲜血呛到，等着铺天盖地的疼痛。他们仍挤在一起，蹲在地上，Cas的翅膀仍覆盖着他们，他们仨的脑袋离得很近。Dean睁开眼，瞥向Sam，他看见Sam也正看着他，距离不过几英寸。有那么一会儿他们就只是彼此干瞪眼。

在他们旁边非常近的地方，Cas小声说道：“ _就现在_ 。”

Dean甚至都还没完全醒悟到 _他们还没死_ ，Cas就猛地展开他的翅膀。

两个恶魔在重装子弹的中途停了下来，困惑地盯着他们。Beloniel正向他们走来，离他们只有10英尺，显然以为会看到尸体，他的一脚刚刚迈出，僵在空中摇摇晃晃，目瞪口呆地看着他们，脸上带着困惑又滑稽的神情。

Sam是第一个行动起来的，他手无寸铁，却迅猛地扑向Beloniel。这简直是孤注一掷，绝望的一击，自然了，Beloniel只是简简单单，轻轻松松一挥手，可怜的Sam就飞了出去，砰地摔到了20英尺开外的地上。

但Sam成功地让Beloniel _分心了_ 。正当Sam飞到半空中，正当Beloniel就这么轻蔑地看着他飞过去的那一瞬，一道银光闪过。那是Cas的第二把天使之刃，它嗖地破空而来，对准Beloniel的胸口。（Dean恰好知道Cas实际上有着不止一把，而是 _三把_ 天使之刃。原来的那把他会握在手中，而另外两把则藏在袖子里，一边一把。按传统天使是不会携带超过一把以上的天使之刃，但Cas可并非真正传统意义上的天使，不是吗？）

Beloniel在最后一秒瞥见了那把银刃，他的一根手指向上轻弹，试图将它弄偏。刀刃突然转向了，它并未刺中Cas原本瞄准的心脏位置，但Beloniel太迟了，就只差分毫——银刃确实深深沉进他的肩膀。Beloniel大叫着，摇摇晃晃地向后退去，伤口迸发出耀眼的白光。Cas已经掷出他第三把天使之刃，再一次，Beloniel试图把它弄偏，再一次，他就差了一丁点，而这一把银刃深深刺入他的大腿。两处伤口都猛然都被爆发出的光亮照得耀眼，Beloniel再次放声尖叫，跪倒在地。

片刻之后，一道强烈的白光有如爆炸般迸发开去，他们全都遮住了自己的眼睛。

当光线黯去，Beloniel的皮囊脸朝下倒在地上，两个恶魔全都摇摇晃晃，爆发的天堂之光让他们半瞎了，他们摸索着想要重新替M16上膛。Cas和Dean迅速解决了他们，半瞎的恶魔根本无法与天使之刃对抗。

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，看到他慢慢站起来，摇摇晃晃地向Dean竖起大拇指示意自己没事，那真是莫大的安慰。Dean立刻转向Cas，他真是害怕极了——这么近距离观察，自己会看到些什么？Cas一动不动地站着，看着自己的一只翅膀，然后是另一只，Dean冲到他身边，说道：“让我看看，Cas，让我看看。”他强打精神，准备着应对无法避免的鲜血，骨头，和残破的羽毛。全仗着Cas，Dean和Sam不知怎的完全没有受伤，双翼承受了所有可怕枪弹的冲击，它们肯定全都毁了。

但Dean看到的却是如丝般光滑，完好无缺的羽毛。他检查了左翼，然后是右边：没有血。（好吧，除了被扯掉的小翼羽所留下来的小小的伤口。）也没看到骨头。羽毛也丝毫不乱。翅膀完全好无损。虽然有几个地方闪闪发光，几乎可称得上热气腾腾。甚至就在他这么看着的时候，有些明亮的区域从羽毛表面脱落，掉了下来，叮叮当当地掉在嵌着鹅卵石的地上。

那些明亮的区域是扁平的圆形金属片。显然，那就是子弹留下的全部了。

“Cas？”Dean说着，盯着那些压扁的子弹。

“是的，Dean？”Cas说着，弯下腰想要拣起一个还冒着烟的金属圆片。他嘶地一声，惊讶地丢了那玩意，把手指塞进嘴里。

“Cas，你从没说过你的翅膀可以防弹。”

“我和你一样惊讶，”Cas说着，好奇地看着自己的翅膀，“我不知道。”

Dean几乎大笑起来。“你不 **知道** ？”

“当然。当我还是天使的时候，它们对一切都是坚不可摧的，”Cas解释着，手指轻轻地拨弄着一根羽毛。“但我一向以为那是因为天堂之力给予它这种力量。事实上所有人都是这么想的。所以我从未想过这是羽毛的固有特性。我想连Schmidt-Nielsen都不知道……显然Beloniel也一样。这也许是个有趣的发现。”他抬起头看着Dean，明快地说，“也许我们应该把它写下来。”

“也许我们余生的每一场猎魔都该把你带上。”Dean说。

Sam摇摇晃晃，慢慢走到他们身旁，看上去有点狼狈不堪，但至少他还能站着，就在这时他们听见一声低沉的呻吟，意识到 _Beloniel_ 动了。

Dean从地上抓起Cas的一把天使之刃，正要再给Beloniel补上一刀，这时Cas大喊：“ **住手** ，Dean！等等！ _那不是_ _Beloniel_ ！”

Dean困惑地停了下来。Cas已经跪在Beloniel的皮囊旁，抓住它的肩膀和胯部，轻轻地把它翻了过来。在那里躺着一个深色头发的男人，看着他们，喘着粗气。他开了口，声音和Beloniel完全不一样，带着浓重的巴哈马口音，“你们得……快点……”

Cas抬头看着Dean说道：“这不是Beloniel。这是他的皮囊。”

“啥？我以为Beloniel已经死了。”Dean说道。

“一开始我也是这么想的，”Cas说着，环顾地面，“但是，你看，并没有翅膀烧焦的痕迹。”Dean随即看了看，他顿时明白Cas说得没错，地面并没有任何瑕疵。Cas继续说道：“他只是受伤了。虽然伤口很严重，但他一定是太虚弱了，所以无法治愈他的皮囊，而他也一定意识到了他要是带着皮囊就无法飞到任何地方。他决定抛弃皮囊逃走。那像火焰般爆发的光只是因为他伤得太重——他真的流失了相当多的能量。”

Cas一边说，一边用力压住那男人肩膀上伤口，但大量鲜血仍从Cas的手底不断冒出来。Dean蹲在那人身边，说道：“坚持住。我们会帮你的。”

但那可怜的家伙伤得太厉害了，肩膀和大腿上的伤口全都血流不止。Sam正试图让大腿上的伤口止血，但看起来并不太妙。那人笨拙地摸索着挂在他脖子上那个蓝色的吊坠，嘴里念叨着：“打破它……打破它……”

Cas冲Dean点点头，Dean用一把天使之刃将绳子割断，解下吊坠。他站起来，用靴子的后跟将它碾得粉碎。

刹那间，狂风呼啸而起，围着他们冲向天空，树木左右摇晃，松针飞得到处都是。

风声逐渐向着南方远去，一切都平静下来了。

“你叫什么名字？”Dean又蹲在那人身边，问道。

“Billy，”那人喘息着，“你们得……快点。得向……西走。”

“我们知道，Billy。”Dean点点头，“我们会在满月前赶到那里。别担心。”

“不，”Billy的声音已经很微弱了，“要在……满月…… **之前** 。星期五。你们得……在……星期五之前……赶到那里。他们计划在……星期五。”

“ _这_ 周五？”Dean吃惊地问道。今晚是星期天。离星期五只不过五天！他瞥了Cas一眼，问道：“他啥意思？难道不是满月，还有好几天吗？”

Cas抬起头看着他，脸上带着非常担忧的表情。他说：“Dean……月相只对水精灵非常重要！他们原计划在满月采取行动，一定是打算利用太平洋精灵力量全满的时候。但 _他们已经失去了太平洋精灵_ ！所以，月相就不再重要了。”他摇摇头，恼火地发出嘶嘶声，“ _见鬼_ 。他们一定是改变了计划。”

Billy虚弱地点点头，又轻声说道：“加利福尼亚……红杉林。星期五。空气和……火。”

“空气精灵和火精灵 _一起_ ？”Castiel说道，“哦—哦！我明白了。利用空气吹动火焰。”

又是一个点头，Billy已经快喘不过气，“新计划是……大……火风暴。巨大的，很……大！……火墙……到处移动……全大陆。 _你们得阻止他们_ 。”

“我们会赶到的！我保证，我们会做到的。”Dean说。

“还有……他们有……你的朋友……”Billy又说道。Dean皱起眉头，困惑不解。Billy又说道：“那个……女孩。他们抓了她……昨晚。那是……是……保险。”

无人说话，一片死寂。

Sam低声说：“ _Sarah_ _。_ ”

听到Sam的声音，Dean感到要吐了。接着是——心碎。

然后是暴跳如雷。

 _不，不要再来一次。不能再来一次。不能这样_ ——他脑子里翻滚着，来来回回只有这一句。

_好景从来不长。_

Billy喘得更厉害了，他又说道：“他们会……把她……喂给……火。星期……五。 _你们得快点_ 。”他长长地叹了口气，然后就再也没有呼吸了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_我很抱歉，到了两章之前我才意识到Beloniel会把Sarah牵涉进来。我试图让她平安，但事与愿违_ _:(_

_而现在_ _Dean_ _终于知道了他的感觉——差不多就在快要失去一切的时候。可以这么说。_

_我的日程将变得非常混乱。（大部队将在明天开始聚合，然后这一周晚些时候野地考察工作就将开始，接下去六周我大概天天都要工作，要看天气情况了。在一艘小船上！有_ _船首斜桅_ _！）我梦想能在周日或者周一完成新的一章，接下去一章在周五。但如果我没能及时发出来请原谅。（草稿已经全部完成，但我想要它们更完美些，所以还需要加入多个额外的草稿，把它们修改得更好些。）_

_如果你喜欢，请让我知道！如果你喜欢某个特定场景，也让我知道！：）_


	22. 跨越国土

 

 

 _A/N –_ _抱歉推迟了！会合占用了我大部分时间，昨天又断网了。我都准备好两章了结果却无法连线！_

_这是第一章。现在我开了4小时车到了更偏远的地方，船就在那儿。我到了出发的地方会再贴一章。_

△△△

 

 

“下午两点。”Sam喃喃低语，快速瞄了一眼自己的手机，他正猛打VW的方向盘，向北快速驶离迈阿密。“今天是星期一，下午两点，所以我们还剩……让我想想……还有三天半。”

三天半时间跨越整个大陆。Dean偷偷地查了下里程数：三千两百英里。

Sam开了口，他的声音听上去绷得紧紧的：“Dean，再试试航空公司。也许我们能在莫比儿登机，或是休斯顿。Cas可以迟点再追上我们。或者要是只有一张票，我先要了，你们俩可以晚点到。”

Dean开始给其中一家航空公司打电话（他已经给它们打了好几次了），他一边打，一边瞥向Sam。Sam看上去非常疲倦。他的头发被狂风和海水搞得乱糟糟的，眼眶全红了，但他仍坚持要开车。而整整一晚他都驾着船穿过墨西哥湾流，一路回到佛罗里达。Cas和Dean联手迫使他休息了一会儿，到船仓躺下，但Dean怀疑Sam是否能真的有睡上一会儿。墨西哥湾流的航道实际上异常平静——有一股奇妙的微风伴着他们，不知怎的似乎让海水安静下来，波浪趋于平缓，让船速加快了一点。但即便如此，这也是一次漫漫长途。

Sam自愿让出驾驶座那会儿是他们进入比斯坎湾，回到了手机信号覆盖区。然后他把船交给Cas掌舵（Cas自己看上去也已经疲惫不堪——他一整晚都在为Sam导航，事实上，这会儿他已经在VW后车厢人事不知了）。回码头那一路上，Sam一直拨打Sarah的手机，以及她所工作的杰克逊医院。

Sarah没有接电话。无论Sam打了多少次。

原来Sarah那天早上没去上班。前一天也没有。

Sam又打了几个电话，设法得到了Sarah的护士朋友Lydia的电话号码。Lydia说已经好几天都没人看过Sarah了。Sam最后一次和她联系上是两天前，似乎那是最后一次有人听到她的消息。

（Dean稍后用自己的手机设法偷偷地打了个电话给Lydia，请她帮忙照顾小Meg。 _即使我们全都死了_ ，Dean想， _要是我们能让Cas那只该死的猫活下去，那也能算上点啥，对吧？_ ）

“Dean！”Sam厉声说道，“马上打给航空公司！”

“我在打。我在等电话接通，Sam。”Dean说着，冲他挥了挥手机。“我会全部 _再_ 打一次，但我得告诉你，现在 **只有** 一百万人正在打给航空公司。你知道你已经给所有的航线和私人飞行员都打过电话了。所有机场仍处于关闭，Sam，你知道的。”Dean喘了口气继续说道，那些内容他都向Sam说过三次了，“飓风正在消失，但影响还没结束，还有上千滞留旅客。上一个和我聊过的航空公司女孩说至少一周都别想在任何航班上找到任何座位。而且——”

“我 _知道_ ，Dean，”Sam打断了他，“ _再试试别的航班_ ，Dean。”

Dean闭嘴，试着拨打别的航空公司。

他打给了捷蓝航空，西南航空，联合航空，三角洲航空，美国航空等等，每一个他能想得到的航空公司。他也试了小型通勤的航空公司。还联系了几个私人飞行员。

最后他尝试了阿拉斯加航空公司，这家倒是有够奇怪的，结果它居然是唯一飞往加利福尼亚州索诺玛县机场的主要航空公司——他们现在的主要目标。直接就在加利福尼亚红杉林。

最后这通电话打过后，Dean按掉了手机。

Sam说：“怎样？有吗？”

Dean清清嗓子，说道：“阿拉斯加航空公司的客服刚刚告诉我索诺玛机场已经关闭了。就在半小时前。”

“ _什么_ ？”Sam说。

“暴风雨。”Dean说，“而且她说旧金山很可能也在一小时内关闭。我猜整个北加州都要关闭了。呃……显然在门多西诺附近有一场巨大的闪电风暴，还有龙卷风，还有雪。”

车内一片死寂。

Sam目不转睛地盯着前方路面。

Dean说：“Sam，我们两天半就能赶到那里。这辆车最棒的就是我们能轮换驾驶，能在车里睡觉，整晚都不用停下来。如果我们真的别让它慢下来，我们可以在周四就赶到，甚至周三。”

“但要是她……”Sam只开了个头。

Dean可以把剩下的部分填上。 _要是她害怕了怎么办？_

_要是她受伤了怎么办？_

而且，更糟的是， _如果他们现在就在伤害她？_

Sam试着换种说法，他说道：“似乎每个人都会……”但这个句子他也没能说完。

当Sam又陷入沉寂，再一次，Dean几乎能听到未结束的句子回响在车厢内： _似乎每个人都会死。要么死去，要么受伤……_

就像Jessica，活生生的例子。她被烧死了。

妈妈也死于火中。

这么说起来的话，甚至还有另一个叫Sarah的女孩，“艺术品经销商Sarah”，Dean现在想起来了。Sam甚至都没能和她有进一步发展……那只是一段浪漫关系中充满希望的小火花。但即使是艺术品经销商Sarah也已经死了。在和Sam分手 _多年_ 后，被Crowley杀了。只因为她认识Sam，就那么一次，就在几年前，只单单因为这个，她也死了。

还有Lisa。可怜的Lisa，还有Ben，他们俩被绑架（该死的又是Crowley！ _去他的Crowley！_ ）两人的精神上都受了创伤，Lisa还受了重伤。当然，Cas后来治好了她，但尽管如此，Dean还是决定对于Lisa和Ben而言，最好还是能完全忘记Dean的存在。

但那是个错误，Dean确信。

他转过去看着Sam，就像几周前他说过的那样，再次说道：“事实上，一旦人们参与进来了，你是不能把他们就这样踢出去的。”

“你对此又有多确定？”Sam喃喃低语。

Dean忍不住扭过身，从副驾驶座上看向Cas。Cas四肢大开瘫在床垫上，就在观影椅后头，趁着Sam和Dean驾驶时候补补觉。

实际上Dean今天真是尽量不去多看Cas一眼，除非绝对必要。这会儿可 _没_ 时间去管Cas的事，虽然Dean真的很想。这会儿不行，Sam为着Sarah的事心急如焚，更别说还有一场未知的战斗即将来临。但Dean允许自己现在能偷偷看上一眼。

Cas向下趴着，翅膀微微张开，他的头转向一侧，靠在枕头上。他用枕头捂着眼睛，一只胳膊也搭在脸上，试图遮挡佛罗里达中午明亮的光线。Dean只能看到他凌乱的黑发，他的翅膀，以及他的背部，但他一直看着Cas的背，看着那翅膀根部柔软的灰色羽毛轻微起伏着，直到他确信Cas呼吸平稳。

“他睡着了？”Sam轻声问道。Dean点点头。

“我们 _谁的_ 安全都保证不了，Dean。”Sam平静地说道：“也许我们就不该有任何朋友。女朋友，或者……无论是什么样的朋友。也许我们不该有所牵挂。任何人。所有。永远。对他们，我们没有好处。”

“这不可能是对的，”Dean低声说道，仍看着Cas，“你看看Cas。”

“是啊，确实。”Sam说着，从后视镜里瞥了一眼Cas。他同样低语着对Dean说道：“我看着呢。堕落的天使。破碎的天使。翅膀被打碎。不能飞。去年差点饿死，差一点就死了。失去了他的荣光，有个三或四次都是因为我们。被折磨了多少次？我都不知道了。疯了，被洗脑……因为 _我_ ，他的翅膀被折断了。”Sam深深吸了口气，更加安静地低声说道：“他的生活差不多全毁了，都是因为我们，你 _知道_ 这是事实。他因为我们而 _坠落_ 。我们毁了他。我们把他 _打碎了_ 。他和Sarah都是。”

“不，”Dean摇着头。Sam所说的那些像是触到了令人不安的真实，但Dean确信Sam漏掉了一些重要的东西。他说道：“这不是全部，Sam。是啊，也许我们是他坠落的原因。”他看着Sam，“但我们会 _接住他_ ，Sam。他会摔倒，但我们会 _接住_ 他。他破碎了，但 _我们会把他完整地拼回去_ 。”Dean压低声音，更轻了，像是隐约低语，有如气音，“他 _想要_ 和我们在一起，Sam，你知道他想。你 _知道_ 对他来说最好的地方就是和我们在一起。你知道的。我们 _会_ 让他再一次飞起来。”Dean端详了Sam好一会儿，看着他脸上那些疲惫的皱纹，又说道：“他和Sarah都是。我们会把Sarah夺回来，我们会照顾好她，我们也会让她飞起来。我向你发誓，Sam。我向你发誓。”

但Sam看起来仍未信服。他又瞥了镜子一眼，皱着眉头，忧心忡忡。Dean回头看着Cas。

Cas的双翼都在抽搐着。

Cas是在做梦吗？是噩梦吗？

或者，他只是在梦中飞翔？

 

 

△△△

 

 

车轮飞转，一英里一英里前进着，就这样到了佛罗里达——突然之间，佛罗里达似乎大得可怕，令人恼火。Sam终于肯换班让Dean驾驶。当他们交换的时候，Cas醒了过来，从后头爬到他的座位上，打着哈欠，抖着翅膀把它们展开（当然是在窄小的车厢内尽可能地张开），而Sam则在副座上又打过一轮电话咨询航班，这仍旧毫无希望。

Sam叹了口气，突然把他的电话粗暴地扔到仪表盘上，完全放弃了航空公司。“没有希望。”他咕哝着。

“Cas，”过了一会Sam说着，拉扯着安全带，这样他就能转过身直视着Cas的眼睛。“嗯，我就是想了一下，Cas……你 _确定_ 你不能飞？”

这似乎让Cas清醒过来，他看着Sam，睡眼惺忪的目光变得锐利，他说道：“我不用试就知道，确凿无疑。你是什么意思，Sam？”

“我知道我想的也许全都错了，”Sam开始说道，“但……你还有一半三级飞羽，对吧？难道你就没剩下一点点力量吗？只要足够能进到以太层，是不是？也许你能飞起来一点？也许……刚好足够能去加利福尼亚？”

Cas沉默了一会儿，目不转睛地看着Sam。他说道：“如果我有 _任何_ 方法能帮到Sarah，我会的，Sam，你一定要相信我。”

“我知道，Cas，我只是觉得——”

“她把我照顾得很好，”Cas继续说道，“我欠她太多了，Sam，真的。而且我知道你也很喜欢她。如果我有任何方法能帮助她，我会的。”

“但你就不能试试？”Sam说着，声音濒临绝望。“如果你试了，最糟的结果是什么？”

“最糟的？好吧……我也许会掉进太阳。”Cas说道。

Dean吃惊地看着Cas。Cas正从挡风玻璃向外凝视着，看着他们前方正缓缓西沉的太阳。沉思了一会儿，Cas又说道：“不过，也许那不是最糟的。还有两种可能性也不太好。”

Dean说：“好吧，我倒想知道，还有什么比 _掉进太阳_ 更糟？”

Cas深深吸了一口气，说道：“我应该解释一下。”他不再眺望窗外，而是看着Sam，说道：“Sam，我猜想事实上我 _可以_ 进入以太层。跨越不同维度，从其中移动到另一个并不需要能量，只需要挥动翅膀，它是天使之翼固有的能力。虽然它确实需要三级飞羽。但如你所说，我的右翼仍保有全部的三级飞羽，而且我相信，正如你所建议的，我也许可以将右翼跨越维度，然后右翼就可以将我的皮囊 _和_ 我的左翼拉进以太层。”

Dean感到困惑。Cas是在说——他 _可以_ 飞？

Sam说：“那……我不明白，问题出在哪？”

Cas用一只手轻轻沿着他的左翼划过，他低下头看着它，“问题在于，我立刻就会进入无法控制的旋转。”

他叹了口气，把手从翅膀上挪开，将翅膀紧紧地收拢在背上，说道：“起飞并不是问题。转向，减速和着陆才是问题所在。像我这样失去这么多三级飞羽的天使几乎完全无法转向或减速。你得理解——即使双翼全都完好无损，在不同维度之间自如穿梭也是非常困难的。事实上，刚学会飞的幼天使总是时常失去控制，他们的第一次尝试必须有人监督。”淡淡的笑容在Cas脸上一闪而过，他说：“你真该看看我的第一次尝试。在格陵兰岛的时候，我只是想从以太层转到这个维度——我并没有想要飞到别的什么地方——但我最终还是冲到了木星的轨道上去了。”

“ _木星？_ ”Sam问道。

Cas点点头，又说道：“我以为我会永远都被困在那里。Anna不得不来接我。”

当他说着这句话，淡淡的，悲伤的笑容浮现在他的脸上，忽然间，Dean的脑海中闪现出一幅生动的画面，小小的，年幼的Castiel绕着木星的轨道旋转着。无论Castiel的真身是什么样，Dean禁不住把他想象成一个小小的，深色头发，蓝眼睛的婴儿，瞪着惊慌失措的大眼睛，无助地拍打着他那短短小小的白色翅膀。而Anna猛地冲进去，救了他。

Cas继续说道：“失去了三级飞羽的天使有时候确实试着飞行。他们确实能起飞。但 _从未有一人_ 能抵达他们所希望的地方。 _从来没有_ 。通常会有三种结果。有时天使径直飞向太空，就像我第一次学飞时那样。第二种可能性是失去了三级飞羽的天使向着完全相反的方向，向下而不是往上，最终被卡在行星的内核，被地球的重力井所困。那些天使有时候是可以被救出来的。”

他停顿了一下，“如果他们愿意的话。”不知为何，这句话听上去分外诡异。

“第三种就是……掉进太阳？”Dean问道，“这是，字面含义吗？”

Castiel点点头，说道：“我曾见过一次。我试着去够着他，但他的速度太快了。”他停了下来，沉默地望着挡风玻璃外的太阳，好长时间什么话也没说。Dean和Sam随着他的视线，眯着眼，对着他们前方悬在天空中那明亮而炽热的太阳。

Cas最终说道：“我想他受的痛苦并未太久。”

再一次，Cas面对着Sam，他的声音里带着明显的不情愿，“Sam，如果有任何方法我可以控制——”

“别去想它了，Cas，”Sam说道，听起来已经全然放弃。他重重地叹了口气，说：“我只是问问。但这听起来就像是要你去自杀。”

Dean又开了好几分钟，仍在想着那小小的，年幼的Castiel在木星边上旋转着。

过了几分钟，Dean意识到他还有一个问题。他问道：“Cas，那些迷失在太空中的天使，他们会怎样？你们会去救他们吗？就像Anna救你那样？”

“那时Anna正在监督我，”Cas说道，“所以她知道我往哪个方向去了，也能跟上我。但如果这种事发生在独自一人的天使身上，他们飞往太空时并无人知晓，而且，通常他们出现的位置离得太远，天使电台也无法接收到信号。不过，有时候我们会在晚些时候发现他们。”

“晚些时候？”Sam问。

“过个几千年吧，”Cas漫不经心地说。“他们中的一些最终会进入一个长长的轨道，这样的话，他们最后仍会回到太阳系，只是暂时的，然后又会再次飞出去。”他说道，“有时候，当他们靠近太阳，你会看见他们的翅膀燃烧起来。但到了那时，通常情况下他们的速度已经太快，无法安全地抓住他们。而且……在孤独地度过了漫长时光后，一般情况下他们都已经疯了。他们擦过太阳，燃烧了一会儿，然后又再次飞向太空。”

Dean说：“那啥？就像是彗星？”

Cas沉默了。

Dean抬头看了一眼镜子，发现Cas正凝视着他的目光，神情非常忧郁。

Castiel说：“他们 _就是_ 彗星，Dean。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

整整一天他们都在佛罗里达境内，当夜幕降临时，他们甚至都还没能抵达阿拉巴马边界。Sam终于撑不住，靠着车窗睡得迷迷糊糊，全由Dean驾驶，于是Dean停下车让他到后面躺平，能好好休息一下。

不出10分钟，Cas就从观影椅上俯下身，轻声报告着Sam已经完全昏睡过去了。

但很快就轮到Dean开始大打哈欠，他不停地眨着眼，像是在和某种堆积在他眼后的极度疲劳抗争着。

“Dean？”他听到Cas在叫他，Dean差点跳了起来——他还没直接趴到方向盘上睡死，但也差不多了。

Cas用翅膀轻轻地碰了碰Dean的肩膀。“让我来开。”他说。

“啥？”

Cas说：“我想现在我可以尽量把左翼往回收，这样它能回到水平位置，就在座位和门之间。在这个方向它有很好的伸缩性。我在船上练习过。至少让我试试。”

Dean再次停车，下车（Sam实在累坏了，他甚至都没醒过来）。经过笨拙地翻爬，加上压低声音的商量，Cas设法从他自己的椅子上爬到了驾驶座上。Cas不得不弯着腰，微微屈膝站在座位前，Dean帮着把他的两边的翅膀放好，让左翼恰好顺着椅面垂下，就在车门和椅子之间，又将右翼伸进两张前座中的空隙处。然后Dean在Cas的背后塞了个枕头，垫着他左翼受伤的位置。Cas小心翼翼地坐了下来，Dean轻轻关上车门。

似乎起作用了。Cas完全能坐得稳稳当当。

Dean从驾驶座那侧的窗外仔细挑剔地研究了一番——几乎看不到翅膀。

Cas摇下车窗，说道：“我觉得这行得通。”他冲着Dean微微一笑，“我希望是更快乐点的情形，但我还是很高兴能再次帮你开车。现在你和Sam就都可以好好休息一下了。”

幸运的是，Cas似乎记得他在Impala上学到的所有技能。不过，Dean还是让他驾驶着这辆小面包车在附近的停车场来来回回开了好几次，让他适应车辆稍有不同的控制手感，并且在引导他在高速路上开了最初的十来分钟。Cas很快就适应了小面包车型，不久他看上去就驾驶自如了。

“为什么你不到后面去，在Sam身边躺着好好睡上一觉？”Cas向他建议着，“我没问题的，Dean。”

Dean说：“我就在这儿和你多呆一会儿。”但当他稍微闭上双眼——只是想让眼睛放松一下——他几乎是立刻就睡死了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

“醒醒，Dean。”一个低沉的声音说道。

Dean在一个极其鲜明的梦中，在那里，Cas _和_ Sarah _和_ Sam全都被 _喂_ 给了火精灵，他们三人被困在火焰中，尖叫着，而Dean绝望地想要把他们全都救出来，立刻！但那一大堆锁和铁链无法可想，异常复杂。Dean完全失败了，难以忍受的高温让他不得不后退，他的手全都烧伤了，无能为力，他什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着，尖叫声最终趋于一片死寂。

最终，Cas的翅膀熊熊燃烧起来。

他们全都被烧死了。所剩下的只有那一点点灰烬。

石头地面上有一对翅膀烧焦的痕迹。那确凿无疑的天使死亡的标记。

“醒醒，”那声音再度响起。现在Dean认得那声音了。Castiel的声音。Cas来救他了，再一次。 _Cas来救他了……_

Dean猛地醒过来，他发现自己侧躺着，倒向左边，他仍坐在副座上，但他的上半身和脑袋则平平伸向Cas那边。不知怎的他并没有掉到两个座位之间，相反，他正躺在某个柔软的东西上，他的脑袋则枕在感觉像是牛仔的料子上。

他听到Cas在他上方说道：“这只是个梦，Dean。”

那可怕的画面，Dean脑海中翻腾的火焰仍历历在目，他几乎是抽搐地抓住Cas，试图让自己相信Cas安然无恙。他发现自己的双手用力抓着Cas的膝盖，几乎要透过牛仔裤的料子，这才意识到他的脑袋正搁在Cas的右腿上。那在他身体下面柔软的东西动了一下，这让他突然想要知道他到底躺在什么东西上面。Dean动了动手，赫然摸到了羽毛。

那是Cas的翅膀。那是Cas的右翼。Cas不知怎的把它展开了一半，垫在Dean身体下面，弄成个像是翅膀-吊床般牢固的玩意，延伸在两个前座之间。Dean正躺在Cas的翅膀上，脑袋枕着Cas的腿。

羽毛令人觉得凉爽，柔软又强壮。完全没有火焰。完全不在燃烧。

至少，现在没有了。

“那只是个梦，”Cas又说道，他把一只手放在Dean的肩膀上。“这只是个梦，一切都很好。”接着，Cas开始抚摸着Dean的头发。

这和Dean对Cas做过很多次的举动相同，在那时，就在几个月前，Cas被他自己的噩梦所困。那只是轻轻地将头发从额头往脑后捋。dean不禁注意到，Cas动作有所提高。在怀俄明的时候，那时候Dean和Sam都在医院里，他那种有趣的拍打着脑袋的小动作已经变成了一种轻柔，温和的抚摸。

感觉很舒服。噩梦中那些可怕的火焰渐渐褪去，宛如碎片消失不见，Dean终于长长地舒了口气，颤抖着呼吸着，他感到Cas的翅膀就托着他，而Cas的手在他的头上轻轻动着。一切感觉都是那么好。

事实上，Cas的手就这样放在他的头上，这就让他感到 _不可思议_ 地安下心来。这真是太诱人了，像是在这里头能有点什么，某些不一样的东西。但Dean清楚地意识到，Cas一定是在模仿着他之前做过的举动。这种“摸摸-脑袋”的动作是Dean曾解释过的，这只是代表“友谊”。

 _它意味着安慰，善意，关爱_ ——Dean曾向他这么解释过。 _像是你需要它。这并不常见，但，在特殊场合你可以这么做。在特殊的情况下_ 。

“你梦见了什么？”Castiel问道。

换作一年前，Dean会回避这个问题。但这些天来他已经对躲避感到厌倦，不想再这么做了。

Dean直截了当地说：“你和Sam和Sarah全都被烧死了。”

Cas的手静止了片刻，然后他继续轻轻抚摸着，更慢地，更加悠长的动作，抚摸着，顺着Dean的头顶一直捋到了他后脑勺。

“我想，这是可能的——”Castiel严肃地说。

Dean忍不住笑了出来。“你有时真是能让我高兴，知道吗？”

“我是 _想_ 说，”Cas继续说道，“这是可能的，但我会尽最大努力确保它不会发生。我会尽力。我是不会离开你的，Dean。”

他继续抚摸着Dean的脑袋。

Dean压低声音，希望他没吵醒Sam，“Sam还在睡？”

Cas往后视镜里瞥了一眼。“是的。”他也压低声音。

“我们 _得_ 救出Sarah，Cas，我们 _必须_ 做到。”

“我们会有机会的。”Cas说道。他从来都不会给予虚幻的希望，所以这话从他口中说出，似乎相当鼓舞人心。

Dean想要解释得更清楚些。“Cas，我们 _必须_ 要把她救出来。当然，这是为了她。但这 _也_ 是为了Sam。Cas，Sam他……他是……他和Sarah之间有些事……我是说，浪漫的那种关系。”

“我知道，Dean，”Castiel平静地说着，他又看了一眼镜子，“我现在更擅长于注意到这种事了。不是全部，但如果是关于Sam，我略知一二。他经常打电话给她。而且我注意到上一次她在地堡的时候，他们俩晚上总是呆在他的房间里。她进到他的卧室，而我注意到他并没有让她离开。”

Dean差点大笑起来，他完全忘了在那个晚上，Cas的房间离Sam就只差一道门。显然Cas已经“注意”到了一些事。

Dean低声说道：“他以前过得很难。”

“我知道，”Castiel又说道，“Dean，我们会赶到的。就休息一下吧。”

Cas的手顺着Dean的后脑勺往下滑，然后停在那里，轻轻地抓着他的脖子后面。

这真是令人倍感安心。Dean觉得他应该坐起来，靠着自己那一侧的车门，这样他就可以像往常那样睡着了——意味着完全不舒服，很可能把口水流到门上去。但像这样躺在Cas的翅膀上，脑袋枕着Cas的腿，Cas还抚摸着他的头——这简直太他妈 _愉悦_ 了。

Sam反正都睡死了。没人会看到。没人知道。没人会介意。没人在乎。

 _让我再这么呆一会儿_ ，Dean想。 _就这么一回。就这一回。以后我不会再打扰_ _Cas_ _了。我不会逼他，我不会让他迷惑，绝不会再打扰他，我们会专注于工作。但就今晚，让我就这么睡着吧……像这样……就这一回_ 。

 _VW_ _就这样在如天鹅绒般静谧的黑夜里呼啸而过，黄色的路灯时不时从车旁掠过。_ _Cas_ _再度说道：“睡吧，_ Dean。”他的手指仍在Dean脖子后面，轻轻抓挠着那儿柔软的短发，于是，Dean放任自己沉入梦乡。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们在周三下午稍晚时分抵达了北加利福尼亚，门多西诺县。令人惊讶的是，他们确实只花了两天时间就穿过整个国家。 _这是_ _Winchester_ _家的新记录啊，_ _Dean_ _一边想着，一边放慢车速，沿着出口开向蜿蜒曲折的沿海公路，这条路通向高大耸立的_ 加利福尼亚红杉林。 _我们真的在两天内就穿越了 **整个** 国土！_

当然了，Dean有时候也对VW比不上Impala的速度和马力有些不太满意。但能那么享受四肢大开躺在床垫上（或者，在第一个宝贵的夜晚，躺在Cas的翅膀上），又能通宵达旦不必停车，光这一点VW就胜出了。由于Cas提供了至关重要的第三个轮班——当他开车时Dean和Sam就都可以睡上一觉——他们事实上可以24小时昼夜不停地开，只需要短暂地停上几次以便迅速上个厕所，或者买点快餐。就算他们都觉得这样有点脏，但在VW的后车厢内用海绵快速擦拭几下已经能去除些最脏的污垢（以及大部分在船上那会儿残留的海盐）。他们全都休息得很好，吃的也相当不错。Dean甚至大胆地觉得他们已经准备好去猎杀点什么。

不过，是何种猎杀仍有待观察。毫无疑问，一场狂野的风暴正笼罩在北加利福尼亚，狂风肆虐，从各个方向都能看到闪电，也有零散的关于龙卷风的报告，而且令人担忧的是，也有小规模野火的报告。但再一次，他们开始寻找“不活动的气泡”的位置所在。当Dean驱车带着他们深入红杉林，天空乌云密布，狂风四起，Sam开始在手机上搜寻所有野火的位置，雷击和龙卷风的踪迹。他把所找到的这些全都告诉Cas，而Cas则在他的地图上把它们一个个加上去。

很快Cas就得出结论，所有这些风暴轨迹都围绕着一个巨大的圆圈，在那儿是某片森林。

Sam在网上搜索，发现Cas所画的圆圈内大部分是国家公园，除了一个死角，那里有一小片木屋，显然是个儿童夏令营地。其中有一个大木屋。

“这也许是个陷阱。”Sam说道。

Cas说：“它当然是个陷阱。”

“它绝对是个陷阱，”Dean说，“那么我们计划怎么做？”

Cas坐回他的观影椅，把画地图的笔收起来。他做了个像是“耸耸翅膀”的动作，说道：“走进陷阱，杀死女王，救出Sarah。”

Dean嗤之以鼻，说道：“Cas，改天你真该想想怎么在你的计划里加上一点细节。”

“你能你来啊。”Sam面无表情地说。

“好吧，说到细节，”Cas考虑着，“我认为驱逐咒应该会有用。女王很可能是天使。”

Sam扭过头说道：“但是，Cas，我刚刚才想到，咒印也能驱逐你吗？”

Cas摇摇头。“印记用来驱逐天堂之力，以及包含天堂之力的东西。我确有荣光，但它已经空了。我没有任何力量。所以我不会被驱走。”

“那就好，”Dean说道，“要是这样，我有个主意。”

Dean把他的想法说了一下，他们又花了几分钟把它整理了一下。他们全都吞了些零食来补充能量，又喝了些水，把他们的装备收拾好。而后Sam走到车前头去挑选一些Cas的地图（这也是Dean计划的一部分），而Dean和Cas则在车后头填装弹药。

Dean正站在车厢后面，有条不紊地往他那把手枪的备用弹夹里填充子弹，就在此时，Cas粗哑的声音打断了他的思绪，“Dean，你想要这个吗？”

Dean抬起头，发现Castiel的手上正拿着什么。

那是一根小小的黑色羽毛。小翼羽的羽毛。空气精灵还给Cas的那一根。Cas一定是在往他自己的外套放入额外的弹药和盐的时候发现的。

 _哇喔_ ，Dean想。 _一根真正的天使羽毛_ 。千真万确，来自Cas的，他自己的羽毛。

“你可以留着它，”Cas说着，仍拿着那根羽毛，举向Dean的方向，“如果你想要的话。”

Dean几乎都要把手伸出去抓住它了，但在那时他想到， _等等，_ _Cas_ _再也无法换羽了_ 。

Cas再也无法长出替代的羽毛了！

那也许是Cas最后所能拥有的，来自小翼羽的羽毛了。何况Dean非常清楚，这根特殊的，来自小翼羽的羽毛价值非凡。它是一根长四英寸的羽毛，正是Cas在怀俄明的时候，在那个关键法术中所用到的羽毛，那个咒语 _救了_ _Sam_ _的命。_ _这样的羽毛_ _Cas_ _只有两根：一根现在就在他手上，另一根在他的左翼上。_

而且，只有Cas知道怎么使用那个咒语。

“Cas，你该留着它。”Dean说着，把弹药塞进口袋里。“要是你需要它做点什么呢？最好你还是留着它，对吧？”

Cas眨眨眼，他的手慢慢往回收，有那么一会儿他低下头凝视着在他手中那根小小的，黑色的羽毛。然后他清清嗓子，点点头，把羽毛塞回口袋。他从车上拿起一把天使之刃，随意摆弄着，说道：“当然。我想你就是会这么说的。我只是想问问。无论如何我也无法换羽了，那么……呃。别介意，就是随口问问，真的。”他把另一只手放到脖子后面，揉了一会儿，把刀刃翻来转去好几回，低着头看着那把天使之刃，像是全然忘了它是什么，最后把刀刃滑进他的袖子里。

Dean把手枪放入枪套，抬起头来，意识到Cas这番话里有些东西不免有点奇怪，而这会儿Cas盯着地面，他的样子也有点奇怪，事实上，这整个“给予-羽毛”的事本身就有些奇怪。Dean刚想开口问问Cas那句“无论如何我也无法换羽了”究竟是什么意思，就在此时，一阵可怕的狂风在他们头顶咆哮着，一整棵枫树轰然倒地，砸在离他们只有50英尺的地面上，它直接从阴云密布的空中笔直坠落，像是从飞机上砸下来一般。它以恐怖的力量砸向地面，碎片，残枝，树叶，还有些不知从哪冒出来的雪花，有如爆炸般四处飞溅。Cas和Dean全都惊得跳了起来，不由自主地往车的方向蹦过去，几乎跨过了一英尺，Cas的翅膀本能地猛地展开，试图将他们俩都护在翼下。

“快走！”Sam从车头大喊着。“他们一定是发现我们了！”他们全都跳上车，Dean爬上驾驶座，猛地发动车辆，就在这时另一棵树轰然砸在他们身后，这次更靠近了。Dean迅速瞥了窗外，那儿有个漏斗状的云——那是龙卷风，只是还未接触到地面——正笔直悬在他们头顶，高达数百英尺，正慢慢地旋转着。第三棵树从云层中落下，对准他们砸下来。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_我得承认我很喜欢这些公路旅行的章节。喜欢这些小插曲，喜欢他们能有机会彼此交谈。_

_但现在树一棵棵落下！动起来！下一章会在今天晚些时候放上，假如我能再一次连上网络。_

_我真心希望你们能喜欢我的故事。如果有什么场景或者念头或者线索是你喜欢的，让我知道：）_


	23. 精灵女王

 

 

 _A/N –_ _对了，你们有些人给我发了些非常精彩的评论！有些我在GMAIL信箱里找不到了！我在手机上读了但无法从手机回复！所以我想迟些回复，结果_ _Mail_ _的分组完全乱了，现在我有100+mail还有1000+评论叠加，完全杂乱无章。我正努力把它们分类……总！之！如果你写了很精彩又感人的评论又奇怪我为什么没回，那只可能是我无法找到原始的那篇评论来回复它！我保证当我找到时我会回的，我喜欢你们的评论，这让我每天都过得很美好！：D_

 _现在把目光回到我们的小子们身上。对！Dean是个白痴，拒绝了羽毛，但要记得他是有理由的，他以为_ _Cas_ _会需要它！（要是他有时间去读读《天使生理学》[吐槽：北麻你太客气了，他就是个文盲不好好读书。。]……）现在树木砸下来啦，让我们开始~~~_

△△△

 

 

Dean踩下油门，小小的VW猛地向前窜去，第三棵树就砸在他们后面。他们得以短暂地喘了口气，差不多只有半分钟，Dean正驱使着VW开进红杉林里窄窄的公路。这条路蜿蜒曲折得近乎荒谬，几乎是一连串像发夹那样Z字形的拐弯，上下延伸，穿梭在大量的红杉树之间，Dean不得不立刻放慢车速，以应对突如其来的转弯。

差不多每一分钟就有更多的树木开始从空中砸下，每一棵都伴随着雷鸣般的撞击声，溅起厚厚的雪花。Sam从车窗探出脑袋，报告着那根漏斗云实际上时不时飞走去吸入更多的树木，每次都带回一两棵连根拔起的大树。

“一定是那只他妈的雪龙卷，”Dean咒骂出声，“一定是那只精灵！就是它没跑了！就是把云杉丢进地图室的那家伙！”

“我们最爱的龙卷风。”Sam表示同意。他把头探出窗外向上看去，想要窥探漏斗云的进度如何。不一会儿他大喊，“ **树** ！它来了！走，Dean，快！”Dean猛踩油门，就在此刻，一棵巨大无比的铁杉呼啸着穿过天空，直直撞在他们身后的地上。

“也许圣诞节时的那棵树就是用来杀我们的，”Cas评论道，“现在它又想试试。”

另一棵树恰恰砸在他们左边。然后再一棵落到右边。漏斗云摇摇摆摆，再度溜走，想再去找几棵新的大树。

“似乎这个观点挺不错，”Sam说着，声音有点发颤，“哦老天，它又回来了。我想它现在一次只带一棵树。”

“至少它准头太差了，”Dean说着，用最快的速度把VW又转了个弯，因为此时一棵真正穷凶极恶的枫树直扑下来，撞到了路边大树的树冠——那是迄今为止最大的一棵树。

“树木越来越大了。”Castiel指出，这时候另一棵魁梧结实的大树——这一棵应该是某种松柏类树种——垂直落下，就在他们近旁，巨响简直像是把大地都劈开了。“看！这棵太巨大了。每一棵树都比之前的更大了点。Dean，我们能再快点吗？”

“ _我在试_ ，”Dean说着，猛地让VW往另一边又来了个旋转。

Sam说：“我们差不多在森林中央，这些全都是地球上最大的树吧？”

“是的，”Cas说道，“许多红杉都超过三百英尺高，我相信最高记录是三百七十九英尺。这是地球上最大的树木。就在这儿附近。”

“这真是 _太棒了_ ，”Dean说道，“ _真的。太棒了_ 。我很高兴你连这点芝麻小事都记得，Cas， _谢啦_ 。”

“不客气，”Cas说着，仍在研究着最后落下的那棵树，这会儿它终于倒在地上。“如果我没错的话，那么下一个——”另一棵树坠落在他们旁边，Dean猛地又让VW来了个急转弯，在如此危险的快速下转向，Castiel差点撞到了车厢的另一头（观影椅上有一条临时加上的安全带，但Cas来不及扣紧它）。Cas的右翼几乎是立刻就横扫出去，那是本能的举动——“倾斜就要拍打”——显然马上就发挥了作用，但他无法完全展开翅膀，最终翅膀上的大关节撞到了侧窗上。不过这至少让他免于摔过整个车厢。Sam抓住他一只胳膊，把他拽回椅子上。

Cas发出一声“噢”，用手指揉了揉撞到的肘部。他张开双翼，撑住两侧的窗户让自己免于摇晃，继续平静地说下去，好似他根本没被打断过，“如果我没错的话，下一棵掉下来的应该是红杉。如果它想继续增大树木的尺寸，那就得换成红杉。”

当他这么笃定地说着这些话的时候，从上空传来一阵震耳欲聋的呼啸。Dean再一次把油门踩到底了。Cas和Sam全都拧过身去，越过Cas的翅膀向后看，而Dean则盯着后视镜，他们仨全都目瞪口呆地看着一棵 _完整的红杉树_ 骤然垂直落下，正砸在他们身后的路上。树干的直径该有 _二十英尺_ ，比道路本身还宽， _数百_ 英尺高，高耸的顶部根本完全看不到了。这像是某个异教神掷下的巨大而粗钝长矛的末端，撞击的巨响真是惊天动地，整条道路都为之震颤，事实上，VW被震得飞了起来。这棵树的树干把道路彻底给毁了，它直接撞进沥青路面，深深扎进地下几英尺深。树干上出现巨大的垂直裂缝，细长的叶子有如骤雨般从高高的顶部纷纷撒落。

在那一瞬，时间似乎被拉长，仅在心跳一拍之间，一切像是缓缓地动着，每一丁点都无比清晰——那棵树矗立在那儿，战栗着；VW的发动机轰鸣着，缓慢地向上攀爬，沿着笔直的山路奋力向上；接着，像是有谁呼了口气，细碎的雪末从半空中纷纷飘落，红杉开始慢慢地倾斜……冲着VW。

“走，走，走！”Sam大吼。Dean一脚把油门踩到底，但VW正艰难缓慢地爬坡，没法再快了。Dean从未如此渴望过Impala的速度！VW仍不屈不挠地嘶吼着，引擎嘎嘎作响，努力远离那棵树——100英尺，150英尺，200。 _但红杉超过350英尺高_ ，Dean想着，从后视镜里看着那庞然巨树继续缓慢地向他们的方向压过来。他能听到他们的头顶传来呼啸之声，越逼越近，一定是那难以置信的巨大树干正冲着他们高速飞驰而下。终于，在他们眼前的山路平展开去，Dean一脚把油门踩到底，在如此高的速度下一个急转弯，整辆小面包车往一侧倾覆，靠着两个轮子死死压过路面。

他们全都屏住呼吸，VW摇晃着转过这个弯，仅以两个轮子保持平衡，Dean使出浑身解数控制着车子，Cas的两翼紧紧地撑着车厢两侧，Sam压在他那侧的门上。

接着VW终于四轮着地，一秒钟后，伴着雷鸣般的咆哮，整条路为之撼动，空气中充满灰尘，那棵怪兽般巨大的树撞向他们身后的转弯处。

“ **我再也不想有树砸到我头上了** ！”Dean冲着窗外大吼。“我要树离我们 **远点** ！”

但很显然，精灵要么听不懂英语，要么根本对Dean的意见不屑一顾，因为更多的红杉从空中掉了下来。难以置信，巨大无比，极其接近，相当吓人。有时候直插进VW旁边，有时就在他们后面骤然落地。这会儿掉下的树好几次距离他们都更近了，这让Dean的心都提到了嗓子眼。

但慢慢地，他意识到，树从来都没砸到过小面包车。

树总是掉在车边上，或是在它后面。

从来就没 _碰_ 到过它。

Sam最终说道：“我不知道是不是它准头不好，或是，它只是想把我们赶跑，吓吓我们还是啥的。”

“ _我不知道，他妈的我也不在乎_ 。”Dean说道，“我只要能继续往前走就行。”

然后，坠落的树停止了。突然之间，再也没有更多的树了。

一开始，他们几乎不敢相信，但Sam又往窗外窥探着，报告说漏斗状的云后退了。它盘旋在他们刚刚经过的山脊上，似乎再也无法跟着他们更进一步。

一分钟后，他们来到了一个小小的停车场，边上有条宽阔平缓的河流。主路沿着蜿蜒的河岸向着另一个方向延伸，但在停车场旁有一条狭窄的悬索桥横跨河面通向左侧，在河的另一边有一排小木屋。那是音乐营。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean开着VW驶进小停车场，他们全都犹豫不决地从车窗向外张望。

这里的气氛一派平静，但这种安静却显得格外可怕。四周的地平线全是灰色狰狞的阴云，环绕这个中心地带，但在他们头顶却是令人愉快的晴空。

“我想我们正处在不活跃的泡泡中，”Cas若有所思，“也许空气精灵无法接近这里。”

他们彼此面面相觑，过了一会儿小心翼翼地走出来，枪和刀刃都准备好了。

什么也没发生。似乎这里一个人也没有。

Sam指着桥上的标识：“ **因为天气原因，红杉音乐营已取消。请家长们到镇上的警察局接走孩子** 。”

“没用的家伙！”Dean说，“就因为400英尺高的树没完没了地从天上掉下来就取消营地？现在的孩子啊，要我说，全是懦夫。”

Castiel说：“Dean，这些树都不超过379英尺。”

“好吧。 _只有_ 379英尺。”Dean说着叹了口气。Sam正把几张Cas的地图放在车厢内油毡地板上，就在Cas的椅子边上——把每张地图的正面向下，空白的那面向上。Dean说：“来吧，是时候像只好老鼠一样乖乖走进捕鼠器了。Cas，你想不想亲自来啊？”

Dean伸出手，Cas从袖子里滑出一支天使之刃，轻轻握住Dean的手。接着，当Dean咬着牙把头别开，Cas小心翼翼地用刀刃在Dean的手心划开一道口子。然后Cas又对Sam如法炮制。

Sam和Dean各自在地图背面用新鲜的血画上驱逐咒。Sam选择的地图用的是最厚的纸，能大限度地保存好符咒。当咒语都画好了，Dean用几条胶带把他画的符咒贴在Sam的背上，从他的衬衫肩膀上的位置开始贴起，又用些安全别针固定好，而Sam也把他的咒印贴在Dean的背上。

“好啦！”Dean说着，他们都弄好了。“便携式驱逐咒。不需要临时割个口子，白白浪费掉更多的血。要我说的话，不错的主意。”

“这是个好主意，Dean。”Castiel说着，抬起头瞥了一眼。他正把剩下的地图塞进Sam的书里。

Dean说：“嗯，只要纸张能撑得住。”

Sam用手捻着一张地图的边缘，说道：“我想没问题。我们可以接近点再把它们重描一下。”

“咒印看起来还行吧，Cas？”Dean问道。Cas从车厢后头又抬起头来瞥了一眼，简单地看了看那两个符咒。他点点头，视线对上了Dean的眼睛。

Dean凝视着他，两人对视着。

他几乎像是看到了有什么东西在那里头，在Cas的眼睛里，有某种东西。也许，有些悲伤？那模样像是平静地接受，毫无怨言，听天由命。某种，近乎渴望的东西。

很快Cas的目光移开了，他把夹着地图的那本书放进柜子，然后把门关好。他脸上闪现过的那种表情……是Dean想象出来的吗？

_专心，Dean，专心点。现在不是时候。_

但Dean还是允许自己伸出手来，轻轻捏了捏Cas的肩膀。“我们会没事的。”Dean说着，希望这能成真，他让自己的手在Cas的肩膀上停留了也许比通常情况下更久一点。当Cas对他报以淡淡的微笑，他感到一阵莫名其妙的高兴。

“准备好了？”Sam问道。Cas和Dean点点头，于是他们出发了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

他们一个接着一个穿过那座摇摇晃晃的索桥，枪支在手。当他们一过桥，Sam和Dean立刻并肩行动，这样他们就可随时都准备好，一旦有需要，马上就能把各自血淋淋的手拍在对方的符咒上。Cas跟在他们身后仅有半步之遥，天使之刃握在手中，准备好随时都能张开翅膀护住他俩。

在摇摆不定的悬索桥边有一条小路，边上立着个可爱的标志，写着“餐厅往这边走！”他们继续前进，边上的树木都无比巨大，高高耸立的树冠达到难以置信的高度。金色的阳光穿过他们头顶茂密的树梢斜斜地照在地上，如此令人赞叹的金色光线，从那么高的地方分成几束洒落林间，这让Dean感到自己有如一只蚂蚁，在大教堂里前行。他们经过的地方，那些小小的木屋靠在巨大的树干上，每个树干的直径都有15到20英尺，相比之下，那些木屋看起来就像是小矮人的房子。他们甚至经过一堆与周围格格不入的钢琴、定音鼓和架子鼓，看上去像是营地撤离时被留下，只是匆忙盖上些防水布。这一堆乐器就静静地堆在满是尘土的场地中央，周围全是巨大的树木。

Cas开始担心符咒快要变干了，于是他们停下来简短地将它们又用些血描了一次。很快他们就到了一栋由大圆木搭建的巨大木屋前，它座落在一片非常高大的红杉树之间，被坚实的树干簇拥守护着，有几棵树像是已经和它融为一体。每一棵树看起来都有小房子那么粗，那令人惊叹的圆柱形树干笔直向上伸展，顶端像是消失在远方，看不见了。

然后，他们看到了Sarah，她被链条绑在一棵红杉树上。一个瘦削的金发少女站在她身旁。

Sarah一看到他们就大喊：“Sam，不！回去！Dean，回去！你们快回头，她一直在引诱你们到这里，这是个陷阱——”

那个金发少女动动一根手指，瞥了Sarah一眼，她的下巴立刻啪地合上了。

“没事的，Sarah，”Sam说道，“我们知道。”

“不管怎样我们都会来的。”Dean说。

手指又动了一下，Sam和Dean的枪全都脱手而出，飞过几十码，落在空地的另一边。还有Cas的天使之刃。Dean看了Sam一眼，忍着不要笑出来——这枪-飞-走-了的事都已经成为相当可预测的模式，所以他们实际上拿着的是计划中会自动飞走的假枪。他们真正的武器其实就他们的夹克内层。而Cas本来就预计会浪费掉那把特殊的刀刃——他的袖子里藏着另外两把天使之刃，腰带上还插着额外的一把。

“Sarah，”Sam的声音很柔和，“你还好吗？”

Sarah似乎无法张嘴，但她设法点点头。金发女孩说：“我待她很好。”

事实上Sarah看上去确实不错，至少外表如此，没有受伤，意识清楚，但她的表情非常紧张。在那棵大树的映衬下，她显得是那样渺小——即使在红杉树里，这一棵也算是够大的了，它的树干足有25英尺宽，裂开的树皮呈现出鲜亮的栗红色，衬得Sarah那蓝色的医院制服尤其醒目。（显然她是在上班路上被抓走的。）那棵树太宽了，连绳子都不太够，所以Sarah不是被绳子绑住，而是被某种银色的镣铐拴着。一条绕在她的脖子上，两边手腕上各缠着一条。三条枷锁都连着一根短短的银色链条，深深地钉入树中。

这些锁链看起来像是和天使之刃的材料如出一辙。

站在Sarah身边的那个十几岁的少女是个瘦削的小家伙，一头金发光滑柔软。这女孩看起来绝不可能超过14岁。她穿着一条老式条纹裙，一件长袖衬衫，像个40年代的家庭主妇。一个他们再熟悉不过的蓝色小瓶子挂在她的脖子上，她漫不经心地抓着一把燃烧着的灰烬，那玩意就在她的手上发着光，但她的手却丝毫未伤。

在树底部，就在Sarah的脚边，堆着看起来轻飘飘，干透了的稻草。女孩伸出手，闪着光的灰烬直接掉在稻草堆上。

Sam的声音嘶哑，“ _放她走_ 。”

“我为什么要这么做？”那女孩说。

“我想，你是叫Kerry？”Dean说道，“或者，你是女王？”当他这么说着的时候，他在Sam的背后举起一只手，打算用它拍到Sam身上那个血淋淋的符咒上头，但他听见Cas大喊：“Dean， ** _住手_** ！”一秒之后，Cas已经跳上前去，抓住Dean和Sam带着鲜血的手。他紧紧地抓住他们的手，说道：“不能用咒印。别使用驱逐咒。不行。”

金发女孩对Dean说道：“要是我就会听你朋友的话。驱逐咒也许不太明智。另外，关于你的问题，要是你乐意你可以叫我Kerry。虽然我更喜欢‘女王’这个叫法。这个头衔不错，挺恭敬的。”

女王看着Cas，说道：“Castiel，为什么你不告诉你的朋友们我拿的是什么？还有，要是你们使用了驱逐咒会发生什么事？”

Cas开了口，他那有如沙砾般嘶哑的嗓音甚至比平时更加低沉，“你拿着火精灵的心。”

Dean看着那女孩手里握着的正在燃烧的余烬般的玩意。她现在只是微微用食指和拇指稍稍夹着它，根本就没有握紧。Cas继续说道：“如果我们使用咒印，你可能会把它弄掉了。”

“正确。”女王说道，“如果你伤害我，或杀了我，或把我驱逐，我也许会让它掉下去。那么，如果我把它扔在这引火物上，会发生什么事？”

Cas的脸色阴沉得可怕，“Sarah会死。”

Sarah一直静静地凝视着Sam，此时她以一种令人惊讶，波澜不惊的表情看了Cas一眼。

“Sarah，”Sam低语着，“我很抱歉把你搅进这一切。我 _真的很抱歉_ 。”

令人惊讶的是，Sarah只是耸耸肩，甚至露出一丝微笑，她的表情似乎在说——“好吧，你懂的，事情就是发生了。”

“正确，如果我让它掉下去她就会死。”女王对Castiel说道，“现在，为何你不解释一下这是为什么？”

Cas急促地吸了口气，说道：“如果火精灵的心接触到干燥的易燃物，精灵就会被立刻召唤到这个位置，它将会释放出所有的力量。所以……如果余烬落在稻草上，火精灵立刻会吞噬所有稻草。还有那棵树，还有……”

他说不下去了。

_还有Sarah。_

“是的，”女王说道，“不过别担心，Sarah——”她瞥了Sarah一眼，后者现在正凝视着着Sam，她的眼眸深沉——“如果真的发生了，它会发生得很快，你什么都感觉不到。我不会虐待我的囚犯。”

“哦，真棒，”Dean咕哝着，“ _真让人安慰_ 。”

女王又重新把目光转向Cas，Sam和Dean。她的手指轻轻一弹，那两张画着符咒的纸从Sam和Dean的背上猛地扯开，飞走了。

女王说：“实际上，我还挺欣赏你们这种先画好咒印的方式，很聪明。我得说，Beloniel是对的，你们三个比我预期的还要坚持不懈。令人惊讶的持久性，也颇有些创造性。最后，我决定把你们看作机遇而不是障碍。我决定把你们故意引到这里来，但我采取了一点保险措施——在这里有你的朋友，引火物和火精灵之心——为了提供一个平静，理性的对话。不需要去应付咒印，或是总要向我飞来的刀刃……诸如此类的。”

“那么，”Dean问道，“把三百英尺高的树丢向我们也是你平静又理性的谈话的一部分？我只是好奇。”

女王的眼睛向上看去，瞥了一眼徘徊在地平线上那阴郁的云层。“那些树不是我的命令。”她用另一只闲着的手拿起挂在她的脖子上那个小小的蓝色吊坠，把它拿到唇边，真的 _咬了它_ 一口。

远远的，传来诡异的风的尖哨声，陡然拔高，听起来几乎像是非常痛苦，就像只哀号的小狗。远处仍依稀可见那漏斗云似乎在痛苦地扭动着。

看着那漏斗云，女王嘀咕着：“等以后再好好惩罚 _你_ 。你好大胆子，竟敢向我的敌人请求帮助。”

Dean和Cas吃惊地互看了一眼。

“那个精灵在请我们帮助？”Dean问。

女王耸耸肩。“有些精灵并不能感激我的宏伟计划。是的，它在求你们放它自由。”

“它在请求我们的帮助？就这样 _把树丢到我们身上_ ？”Dean目瞪口呆。

“啊，”Cas脱口而出，他扬起眉毛，“它之前也请求过我们的帮助，不是吗？在圣诞节？它带来的第一棵树是个礼物？”

“ _啥？_ ”Sam和Dean异口同声。

女王笑了。“我得承认，那天晚上它确实从我身边悄悄溜走了。据我所知，它是在寻找你，Castiel，希望能与你说上话。但它看到你只有一只翅膀，它也听不到你说什么，于是它觉得很困惑，不知道那是否真的是你，也不知道为什么你不和它说话。然后，它看到你们三个有棵非常小的树，显然它觉得要是能给你棵大点的树，再洒上点雪花，也许你就会愿意和它交谈，愿意帮它了。你不和它说话，这让它感到情绪低落——我相信它得出结论，那个礼物并不符合你的喜好。从那时起它就一直相当沮丧。说真的，相当闷闷不乐。所以今天它一直竭力带给你更大的树，我想，它仍期望能获得你的青睐。当然了，你还是不和它说话，或释放它，所以现在它更悲哀了。我允许这整个闹剧继续下去，只因我认为这也许是个很好的教训。我想，经过完全失败的尝试后，理应能让它学会乖乖顺从。”女王瞥了一眼在远处看上去凄凄惨惨的漏斗云后，又说道：“另外，我自己也做了些修正。”

“那么，”Sam说道，“无论你对精灵的计划是什么，求你， _求你放了_ _Sarah_ _。_ _她是无辜的。要抓就抓我吧。”_

 _“很好。”女王平静地说。_ Sarah的眼睛顿时瞪大了，Dean刚喊出“不——”，就在那时，女王说道：“巧的是，这正是我的计划。这不是很令人愉快吗，我们这么迅速就达成了一个双方都同意的协议。”女王挥了挥手，拷着Sarah的金属镣铐裂开了，Sarah顿时滚到地上，被某种看不见的力量撞开，远离大树。手又挥了一下，Sam飞到空中，猛地摔到Sarah刚刚被拷住的位置，他的背紧贴着树干，镣铐忽然咬合，把他的脖子和手全都锁住了。Sarah很快地爬起来，试图跑到他身边，她似乎仍无法说话，但随着女王再一次挥手，Sarah又一次摔倒在地，她像是被粗暴地摔过满是石头的地面，这一次滚得更远，直到她靠着另一棵红杉艰难地支撑着自己，仍是满脸惊恐。

“SARAH！”Sam大叫。Sarah微微一动，慢慢地坐起来。她虚弱地向他摆摆手，另一只手紧紧地抓着自己的头。

“呆着别动，Sarah！”Dean喊道，“别过来！”

“她没事。”女王说着，“不像某些人，我说话算数。”她一边说着，伸出手，把条纹裙子上的一根稻草弹开，又掸了掸袖子上的一点灰尘。

她这些举动让Dean有点烦。

“现在，Samuel，”女王说着，拨弄着她那闪闪发亮的金发，顺手把它们卷回一只耳朵后，“你的朋友只是用来引诱你到这里。自从她在怀俄明为你们三人提供医疗服务以来，我一直在监视她。但我几天前才决定带走她，那时候我意识到 _你_ 才是真正合适的献祭，能为火精灵提供最好的一餐。你的灵魂曾被地狱之火碰触过！火精灵仅仅是品尝你的灵魂的味道就会感到喜悦。”她向Sam笑笑，然后转向Dean，“还有你，Dean，我相信你是空气精灵最棒的佳肴，大天使的皮囊应该能让空气精灵尝到最精致的味道。至于你，Castiel——”她最后转向Cas，用异常锐利的眼神盯着他，每个字都说得非常仔细：“你的角色很简单， _站着，然后看着_ 。你需要记住，当你所有的计划全都失败，你最亲爱的朋友全都死去，这会是怎样的感觉。”

她吸了一口气，又说下去，这时她的声音变回了更轻快的语气，“在这之后，Castiel，一旦你吸取了教训，我会占有你，将你的灵魂碾作尘土，我会拿走你的皮囊。请不要把它当成个人恩怨。我只是需要一个更强壮的皮囊。我之前的那个损坏得太厉害了，而这一个又太弱了。”

“ _为什么？_ ”Dean禁不住出声，他渴望能动一动，他的视线时不时瞥着那可怕的发着光的余烬。只要女王的手像这样漫不经心地拈着余烬，悬在Sam脚下那堆稻草的上方，Dean就连动都不敢动。但至少他能试着弄清楚这该死的究竟是怎么回事，于是他问道：“你 _是谁_ ？ _你为什么要这么做_ ？”

“我已经告诉过你我为什么要这么做，”女王厉声答道，“你的记性就这么差？我解释过 _整个_ 计划。”Dean皱起眉头，困惑不解，就在这时女王转过去对着Castiel，她说道：“这很公平。在你这么对Ziphius，这么对我之后。”

“他 _对你_ 做了什么？”Dean看了Cas一眼，后者正盯着女王，异常专注，他皱着眉头。

女王再次扬起她手中那小小的余烬，说道：“你毁了我所有的计划，Castiel。 _两次_ 。而且，这还不够是吗，你 _毁了我的翅膀_ 。”她现在几乎像是要把所有的话一倒而尽，“哦，我又让它们长回来了，当然了，我仍拥有 _我所有的_ 三级飞羽，不像我提到的某些可怜的连天使都称不上的东西——”（听到这个评判，Dean不得不咬紧牙关）“——但接着你杀了 _我的朋友_ ，Castiel。你杀了Ziphius。所以，你必须学会，我要让你感同身受—— _当你最亲密的朋友死去那是什么感觉_ 。”

“Kerry，”Castiel慢慢地念出这个名字，他的目光仍紧紧凝视着她，“Ziffy……Kerry。”

Dean看着他，有一瞬间他感到困惑——为什么Castiel提到“Ziffy”？这是Beloniel说到Ziphius的昵称……Cas从没用过这样亲昵的称呼……

一个念头浮现在Dean的脑海里。“Ziffy。”

Beloniel有点喜欢给人取傻呼呼的昵称，对吧？有点像以前的Balthazar，Beloniel也曾用“Cassie”称呼Castiel……那么“Ziffy”就代表Ziphius。

所以“Kerry”……或者……也许它应该写成“Cari”？

Cari，代表……

“Calcariel，”Cas轻声说道，“ _Calcariel_ 。”

Dean慢慢地转过头去，瞪着那金发女孩。

_Kerry_ _。Calcariel。_

她就站在那里。一个瘦削的14岁金发少女。就像Calcariel以前那样，穿着 _条纹衬衫_ 。她刚刚 _掸了掸衬衫袖子上的灰尘_ ，就像Calcariel曾经做过的那样；她刚告诉Dean她“已经”向他解释过她的整个计划。

Cas说得很慢，“我以为你死了。但你没死，对吧，Calcariel？你抛弃了你的皮囊。 _你遗弃了你的皮囊_ 。然后你找了个新的。”

金发女孩点点头。他——不，现在， _是她_ ——她的手指卷着她那光滑闪亮的金发，又把它卷进另一根头发后面（啊，对了……那是Calcariel曾经做过的举动，不是吗？），然后她把火精灵的心转过来，对着它隐约一笑。

Dean的下巴掉了下来。他说：“Cal……Calcariel？但……你死了……你已经死了！”

“没有烧焦的痕迹。”从红杉树那边传来Sam轻轻的声音。

“啥？”Dean说。

“在Calcariel死的地方没有烧焦的痕迹，”Sam看着他说道，脸色灰白。Sam迅速地瞥了Sarah一眼，眼神痛苦，后者静静地蹲在空地的另一边，看着这场在她眼前进行的奇怪的谈话，完全不明白他们在说些什么。Sam又说道：“当我醒来时，我注意到地下室并没有天使死去。没有翅膀形状的焦痕。后来你说Calcariel就死在那里，我很困惑，但那时候我想我一定是看错了。”

Dean试图回想起当时的情形。Calcariel被熔岩先生抓住了，他燃烧着的翅膀拍打着空气，他尖叫着，然后是一道强烈的闪光。当Dean再睁开眼时Calcariel已经消失得无影无踪，只有些飘散的翅膀的灰烬。

 _只剩下灰烬_ ，Dean那时候曾这么想。那光滑的石质地面完好无损，毫无瑕疵。 _只剩下灰烬_ 。

Sam是对的。那里并没有翅膀烧过的痕迹。

“但那道闪光呢？”Dean问道，但即使这句话已脱口而出，他立即记起在巴哈马，Beloniel，那道闪光……Beloniel的皮囊颓然倒在地上。一道闪光意味着天使死去，或者，它也可能意味着受伤的天使已经逃走了。Dean本应知道的！他以前就见过天使伴随着耀眼的光线离开皮囊！甚至是Castiel，当他换到另一个皮囊时，不也该死地亮得要命吗？Anna也是，那一次看起来像是她在光中爆炸了，但她只是飞走了而已。

明亮的光线并不总意味着天使已经死去。

“我以为熔岩先生把你吞噬了，”Castiel对Calcariel说道，他此时说得很慢，“我知道熔岩先生并不喜欢荣光的味道，但我以为你已经被吞噬了，因为……Calcariel，你 _绝不可能_ 控制飞行，你无法控制，完全不可能！我曾经烧毁过翅膀。我知道那种程度的伤是怎么回事。你 _绝不可能_ 在那个状态下飞行，更别说在这个星球上。”

“我没办法！我做不到！我直接就从行星上射了出去！我 _经过了海王星！我停不下来！没法停下来！_ ”Calcariel叫着，他平静的外表完全打破了。或者更确切地说， **她** 平静的外表完全撕碎了。因为，当然了，天使能使用不同性别的皮囊，他们当然可以！Dean早就知道，他 _该想到的！_ Beloniel甚至曾嘲笑“女王”这个称号，他曾说过的——“我想 _现在对她而言这个称号倒不坏_ 。”

Dean明白了，他感到恶心，线索到处都是。他只是没把它们联系起来。

Calcariel颤抖地吸了口气，那张新皮囊可爱的，女性柔美的面孔现在扭曲成愤怒的容颜，她说道：“如果不是因为Ziphius，我还会在那外面！Ziphius寻找我，这花了她 _好几个月_ ，Castiel！我就在空荡荡的宇宙里，就在那外头好 _几个月_ ！我的翅膀全毁了，完全无法控制！她不得不自己向地狱之王讨价还价，以获得咒语确定我的位置，但最终她找到了我。而且……她帮助我换羽。”

Calcariel停顿了一下，她的脸容扭曲，充满了真正的悲痛。

Castiel眨了眨眼，轻声说道：“啊，Calcariel。我不知道。我很抱歉。”

“你很 _抱歉_ ？ _你杀了她_ ！”Calcariel厉声说道。

“好吧，那时候她要杀我，”Castiel指出，“这似乎很公平。”

“ _但你在反抗上帝的计划！_ ”Calcariel咆哮着，“打断你的翅膀很 _公正_ ！这对你是 _恰当的_ 判决！我的计划是 _合理的_ ，Castiel，你知道的！我的计划是正确的，它是 _对的_ ！我做得对！全是因为 **你** ，我的翅膀被烧成了 _丑陋的_ 黑色， _再也无法_ 变回白色，而且，而且，而且Ziphius死了。但 **我仍要** 净化这个世界，我会的！最终，我将终结所有痛苦。上帝会站在我这一边，你 _必须_ 看到。长久以来，你才是错误的那一个， _是你_ 阻碍了上帝的意愿，而我是正确的， _现在_ 计划就要开始。”

“但是……那星期五呢……”Sam绝望地说道。Calcariel只是看着他嫣然一笑，说道：“我是这么告诉Beloniel。但实际上我只是在等你们几个傻瓜到了。我们现在就开始。我会先召唤火精灵，然后是空气精灵，然后，最后， **最终** ，我的计划终将展开。我会让一堵火墙横扫过这个世界。 _然后，这整个世界就会被净化_ 。我们所有的痛苦都将结束。你们的……以及所有人的……”Calcariel的声音变得更加轻柔，几乎不可闻，她轻轻加上一句，“还有我的。”

Calcariel看着她手中那燃烧的余烬，张开嘴，她以那奇怪的精灵语说出一句冗长而复杂的话。一道火舌从余烬中窜出，直达20英尺高的空中，不知怎的这一道火焰旋转，闪烁，无须任何燃料，就这样挺立在半空中。Calcariel又说了一个词，火焰开始围着空地跳动，像个舞者般，灵活地从一棵树跳到另一棵树上。它在木制的门房边缘弹跳着，然后又碰到它两旁的小木屋，然后跳到了堆放在地上的原木，它冲向远方的一些树木，然后又弹了回来。当它跳来跳去，在树与树之间，在原木之间，反复无常，有如嬉戏。当它像一条明亮的橙色丝带在空中舞动着， _它所碰到的一切全都开始燃烧起来_ 。很快，到处都是跳动着小火苗，在很多树上，在很多小木屋上，四面八方全都跳跃着火焰。

只不过很短的时间内，到处都是熊熊燃烧的火焰。Calcariel又说了一个字，闪烁的火焰再度回到空地中央，在半空中停了下来，慢慢地向着Sam移动。

“Castiel，你要牢记，”当火精灵懒洋洋地向着Sam飘去，Calcariel说道：“你唯一要做的就是看着，并且记住。”

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_所以呢，当我写到《遗忘》的那一章时，我早有这个想法。Calcariel并没有死，当Dean和Cas闭上眼睛时，他抛弃了他的皮囊，飞向窗外。那白光是他受伤的翅膀流出的能量。熔岩先生只是吞噬了空了的，损坏的皮囊。_

_我想也许有人会就两个主要线索进行评论：1，那里并没有翅膀烧焦的痕迹。2，熔岩先生并不会故意去吃一只天使，因为他无法碰触荣光。即使是一点点荣光都会伤害到熔岩先生，甚至连_ _Cas_ _的一根小翼羽的羽毛（在那个球体内）也会严重刺伤他。_

_但没人提过这个事……_

_*_ _邪恶的笑*哇哈-哈-哈-哈-哈-哈！ **我早就计划已久了** ！_

 


	24. 野火

 

 

火精灵轻轻地飘向Sam，它在空中翩翩起舞。

“不！”Dean大喊，“停下！ **让它停下** ！”但Calcariel甚至连看都不看他。精灵飘得更近了，距Sam仅有十英尺，像是一条高高的，摇曳着的黄丝带，在空中舞动着，闪闪发亮，看上去几乎算得上很有趣。Sam紧紧靠着树干，死死地咬着牙。

Dean距离精灵的位置要比Sam远上一倍，但即使从那里Dean也能感到它散发的灼热扑面而来。 _也许它就像熔岩先生_ ？Dean想。 _也许我们可以和它商量一下_ ？他向Cas嘘了一声，引起他注意，“我们能和它谈谈吗？就像上回和熔岩先生？”就在Dean说话的当儿，他意识到Cas已经在对精灵喊着些什么了。

但火精灵并未停止。

“它不像熔岩先生，”Castiel小声说着，“它甚至都没在听。我想，对它而言不过是一场游戏。它只是把Sam当成另一个玩具，能提供更多燃料。”

接着，Cas在Dean身边微微地动了一下，一把天使之刃滑进了他的手中。Dean意识到， _我们最好现在就对付_ _Calcariel_ _，即使灰烬落下。要是我们什么都不做，精灵无论如何也会得到_ _Sam_ _。_ Dean也把他的手枪掏了出来。

但Calcariel说道：“哦， _拜托了_ 。”她瞥了他们俩一眼，声音里夹杂着厌烦和恼怒。她冲他们挥了挥手，Dean和Cas全都被推倒在地，四脚朝天，动弹不得，像是有只巨手将他们压住。刀刃和手枪滑到一边。Calcariel的注意力重新回到空气精灵身上，Dean和Cas只能躺在那里，挣扎着，反抗着看不见的力量，无法移动。

接着： **砰** 。

余烬从Calcariel的手上弹了出去，迸发出炽热的火花。一朵尤为明亮的火花猛地飞过空地，弹中了另一棵红杉，瞬间，整棵红杉从树根一直到头顶的树冠全都被火焰笼罩，大火熊熊燃烧起来。

有人把Calcariel手中的余烬射飞了。Dean设法拧过头，往射击的方向看去，在那儿赫然是 _Sarah_ ，她站在那里，出人意料，居然是 _Sarah_ _，她双手紧握着_ Dean掉落的手枪。她让自己站稳，一只眼紧眯着，小心地瞄准，又开枪了。 **砰！砰！** 她现在瞄准的是那个蓝色的坠子。

他们全都忘了还有Sarah。

 _她是怀俄明女孩_ ，Dean突然想起来了。在农场长大。 _在农场长大的女孩儿总是知道该如何射击。_

 _ **砰！**_ 又是一发。Sarah仍想打中那个蓝色的坠子。但现在Calcariel已经注意到了。她很容易就弹开三颗子弹，再一挥手，Sarah仰天摔倒在地，正如Dean和Cas那样，枪也脱手而出。

Calcariel狂怒地咆哮着，尖叫着：“你这个 **不知感激的小畜生** ！ **我对你那么公平** ！”不一会儿Calcariel把那个毫发无损的蓝色坠子握在手中，吟唱着什么，漏斗云随即呼啸着出现在头顶。现在火精灵早已消失，自由了——它正快乐地在树梢跳来跳去，让一棵接一棵的树木燃烧起来，纯粹为着喜悦——但 _Calcariel_ _仍控制着空气精灵。_

Calcariel指着Sarah，对空气精灵说了些什么。漏斗云明显犹豫了一下，Calcariel像之前那样用力咬着吊坠。漏斗云抽搐着，畏缩着，微微瘪了点儿。但它仍没有向Sarah的方向移动。相反，它悄悄地朝着Dean又挪近了些。

Calcariel冲着它大喊大叫，一次又一次，狠狠地咬着那个蓝色的坠子，在这无止境的攻击下，漏斗云逐渐缩小，缩到了地上，它不断叠起蜷缩着，最后变成了徘徊在地面上的一小片尘卷风，就像巴哈马那个精灵那样。它左摇右晃，颤颤巍巍，尽管如此，它还是晃着努力向着Dean的方向摇去，变得越来越小。但即便Calcariel怒不可遏，纵使吊坠上都是咬痕，尘卷风还是设法靠到Dean身边。

过了一会儿，它掉下一棵你能想象出的最迷你的树，正落在Dean的手边。

Calcariel大笑，因为那棵“树”简直小得出奇，那只是一棵小树苗。肯定是精灵在Calcariel全盘控制下所能带着的唯一的树了。它只有两英尺高，一根柔弱的秆，顶部有着细软而蓬篷的松针。

Calcariel继续对精灵大喊大叫，似乎忘记了还要控制着Cas，Dean和Sarah三人保持不动，Dean发现他能稍微移动一点，非常缓慢，像是空气全变成了浓稠的蜜糖。Cas注意到Dean在动，于是开始缓慢爬 _开_ ，夸张地拍打着右翼，左翼在地面扭动，一副可怜样。这看起来真是太令人同情了，让Dean不禁担心得要命——难道Cas撞到背的时候又摔断了左翼？但Cas冲他眨眨眼，他意识到Cas这是故意的。

Cas假装折断了翅膀，像是只滨鸟妈妈正试图把捕食者从巢里引出去。

当然了，这的确引起了Calcariel的注意。Calcariel嘲笑着Cas，大喊着：“你 **看** ，翅膀受损会是怎样？你 **看** ，它是不是很痛！好哇，很快 **你就会更痛** ，Castiel！”

当Calcariel对着Cas大声说教，而Cas就更加可怜兮兮地拍打着他那“折断”的翅膀，Dean设法一手抓住了那棵树，Calcariel完全没注意到。Dean瞥了一眼那棵只有两英尺长的松树苗。这毫无意义，你能拿棵两-英-尺-高的松树干啥？但Dean已经没有任何武器了。

 _我勒个去_ ！Dean想着， _也许我能把松针丢向Calcariel的眼睛，让他——她——能分心——就一小会？_

 _他抓住那棵细瘦的小树，把它丢向_ Calcariel。

这举动完全无用。完全出于绝望。

但那棵树打中了Calcariel。就打在她胳膊上，甚至一点也不重，可是Calcariel猝然一颤，全身僵硬，仰天倒下，她的眼睛和嘴突然间白光闪烁。松针似乎把自己紧紧地贴在她的胳膊上，它们开始发出明亮的蓝色光芒——和Calcariel脖子上挂着的坠子一模一样的蓝色。

Calcariel躺在那里，试图闭上嘴，那白光几乎就要从她的嘴里溢出，但仍在收缩抗衡。

Cas喊着：“ **树叶！快！** ”Dean傻看着他，Castiel大吼：“ **那些树叶！巴哈马的那个！在你口袋里的树叶！把树叶扔向她！** ”

 _哦_ 。

 _那些树叶_ 。来自绝望的，被俘虏的空气精灵最后的礼物。一个有着上千年历史的精灵，难以想象，度过了千古岁月的古老造物，一个毫无疑问，可随心所欲，驱使巨大魔力的存在。一个 _知道他们将要面对的是天使_ 的生灵。

Dean仍无法自由动弹，但Calcariel对他的控制似乎进一步削弱了。他努力够着衬衫口袋，颤抖的手指捞出在巴哈马得到的树叶，然后将它丢向Calcariel。

那片树叶径直冲着Calcariel飞去，在旁边飘荡着摇摆不定的尘卷风突然吹了它一下，那枚叶子将自己卷着Calcariel的脖子贴了上去，发出精灵特有的蓝色光芒。Calcariel的嘴和眼睛发出的白光更加明亮，几乎要渗出去了。Calcariel痉挛着，她的背向上拱起，她的一只手压着眼睛，另一只捂住自己的嘴，像是竭力要把自己堵在皮囊内。

Sam叫着：“ **我的树叶！DEAN** ！我的叶子还在！ **拿出来！我够不着** ！”

Dean发现他现在能挣扎着站起来了，他摇晃着走到Sam身边，从Sam的衬衫口袋里拽出树叶，把它也丢向Calcariel。

这片树叶将自己粘在Calcariel的额头上。在松针和巴哈马树叶的三重打击下——由 _两个_ 空气精灵联手的魔力——Calcariel猛然颤动，抽搐着。她的双手无力地滑下，再也遮不住她的双眼和嘴巴，白色光芒向外猛涨，凸了出来。就在这时，他们听见Calcariel发出一种完全不一样的声调，那是一种细细的，女孩特有的高音，说道：“出去！出 **去** ！ **出去** ！我收回我的允许！ ** _从我身上滚出去！你这个大混蛋！_** ”

一道明亮的白光从Calcariel的嘴里射出，直入云霄。

Dean突然能自由地动了。他从眼角瞥见Cas跳了起来，他的双翼忽然全都恢复正常，整齐地收拢在他的背上。Sam仍被锁在树上，抬头望着Calcariel消失在光带中。Sarah已经跑到Sam身边，拉扯着他的枷锁。那个金发少女——Calcariel已经不在了——她颤抖着站起来，眼泪顺着她的脸庞流下。她猛地攥住蓝色吊坠把它拉过头顶，冲着在她头顶燃烧的树梢间来回摆动的白色光带尖叫着：“ **你是个可怕的天使！你骗了我！你是个大骗子！你那愚蠢的计划恶心死了！** ”

 

 

△△△

 

 

Castiel径直跑到那女孩面前，她猛地往后退去，犹豫不决地看着他的翅膀，说道：“走——开——你也是个天使——不是吗—— _你是不是天使_ ？”

“是的，”Castiel说着，从她手里拿过蓝色的吊坠，“但我希望是好一点的那种天使。”他把坠子丢在地上，用鞋后跟碾碎了它。

一阵狂风呼啸着穿过空地，尘卷风高兴得跳了起来。一瞬间，它膨胀成大龙卷风的尺寸，向着高高的空中窜上去，然后它斜斜一扭，与地面平行，追逐着仍在空地上方盘旋的白色细长光带。白光试图逃走，但龙卷风紧紧追上，比想象的还要快。

底下的每个人都震惊地抬起头看着——Sam仍被绑在树上；Cas凝视着天空，一只脚还踩着吊坠的碎片；Sarah举着手抓着Sam的一根链条，抬头望着；Dean挣扎着站起来；而那个金发女孩仍在颤抖着，眼泪仍不停地流下来。他们五个人全都抬头看着，试图接受这难以置信的一幕。巨大无比，数量众多的红杉环绕着他们，向上延伸数百英尺。红杉还在一棵接一棵地燃烧起来，因为火精灵正快乐地在头顶上远远的半空中那一个个树梢间跳跃，好多树的树冠已经燃起熊熊大火，自上而下，火焰蔓延到树的底部。与此同时，那只侧向一边的龙卷风——空气精灵——正疯狂地在天空中盘旋翻滚，追逐着一条不顾一切想要甩开它的白色流光——当然，那是Calcariel。龙卷风似乎决意不让那白色流光逃脱，它在天空中飞舞着，变换姿态甩来甩去，试图将那道白光卷进去……随着不幸的副作用，阵阵狂风不断穿过空地。

每一次爆发的狂风都让周围的火焰变地得更加明亮。

一大片火星纷纷落下。不一会儿，一根燃烧着的巨大红杉树枝猛地砸到地面。所有人都跳了起来。

“Sarah， **走** ！”Sam大喊着，厉声呵斥让所有人都从恍惚状态中清醒过来。“ _离开这里！_ ”

Dean猛地一震，注意力重回眼前这片空地。他环顾四周，意识到大事不妙。木屋燃起的火势现在相当猛烈，又有几棵树着火了，灰烬和火花四处飘散。

“我不会离开你的！”Sarah冲着Sam大喊。她拣起一块石头，用它猛砸锁着他的一根镣铐，又大喊着，“我是不会离开你的！”

“ **走** ！”Sam大叫。“你 **必须** 走！你 **必须** 活下去，Sarah。你 **必须** ！”

“ **我** **.** **绝** **.** **不** **.** **离** **.** **开** **.** **你** ！”Sarah几乎是咬着牙，一字一顿。她挥起石头砸向镣铐，石头撞在天使之刃那种特殊的材质上，应声而碎。Sarah冲向一把掉在地上的天使之刃，捡起它，转身回到Sam身边，开始凿开钉着锁链的树皮——镣铐的一头就连着锁链，深深埋进树干深处。Dean也已经冲到Sam身边，正期望能撬开锁着他脖子的镣铐——但他很快地摸了一遍，发现整块金属全是无缝连接，根本不可能撬开。Cas正在对付另一副锁住手腕的镣铐。Dean往空地瞥了一眼，那里已经被大火吞噬。空气变得越来越热，在他们周围至少有十棵大树正熊熊燃烧着，大部分小屋都已经着火了。

“Dean，”Sam说。

Dean看着他。

Sam的双眼充满不顾一切的恳求之意，他没再说话，嘴唇却无声地动着——“ _带她离开这里_ 。”

Dean冲着Sam微微一点头。他从口袋里摸出VW的车钥匙，转过去对着Sarah。Dean得抓住她的双手，把她从Sam的镣铐那儿拽开，他用双手把住她的脑袋，迫使她看着自己。Dean把自己的声音压低，以引起她的注意：“ _Sarah_ _，我们需要你开着我们的车_ _到最近的镇子上去找他们的消防队_ _。告诉他们音乐营着火了，让他们把所有装备都带过来。”_

“我不会离开Sam，”Sarah仍在坚持，“我绝不会离开你们。”

让Dean松了一口气的是，Cas也过来帮忙。他把手放在Sarah的肩膀上。她看向他，而Cas说道：“Sarah，我们真的 _很_ 需要消防队。Dean确实想让你离开这里，但就算如此，他说的也是事实。这是你能帮助Sam，还有我们的最好的方式。走，现在就走。快跑。”

有那么一会儿，Sarah盯着Castiel。然后她从Dean的手中抓起VW的钥匙，转过去对着Sam，用双手捧着他的脸，在他的嘴上印上狂野，短暂，强烈的一吻。她转身跑开，甚至没再多说一句话，跑到那个金发女孩身边（后者仍茫然地望着头顶飞驰的光带，嘴里喃喃说着：“你骗了我……你骗了我……”）。Sarah抓住那个女孩的一只手，大叫着：“ _跟着我_ ！”硬是猛拉着她向着通往河边的小路跑去。不一会儿Sarah已经到小路边上，拽着那跌跌撞撞的金发女孩跟在她身后。

“ **上路后往左边走** ！”Dean在她身后大吼，“ **另一条路被树挡住了** ！”Sarah甚至都没回头看他，但Dean看到她点点头，挥挥手。谢天谢地那个金发女孩似乎正清醒过来，不多时女孩的速度加快了，开始以相当不错的速度奔跑着，Sarah放开了她的手。她们俩并排跑着，以相当快的速度全力冲刺，Dean看着她们沿着燃烧的木屋之间的小路跑着，消失在烟雾中。

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean转过去对着Sam。Cas正试着用两把天使之刃对付其中一只手腕上的镣铐，他将两个刃尖压进去，试图将它打开。

“你去弄脖子上的那个，”Cas简短地对Dean说道，“按照Sarah刚刚做的那样，从树干里把钉子挖出来。”他扔给Dean一把天使之刃，说道：“我想我可以把手铐弄掉。它们有个机关，我觉得能弄开。”Dean立刻着手，用着Cas那把细长的天使之刃狠狠地切削。一下接一下，木片乱飞，Sam把头转向另一边尽量缩着，双眼紧闭，飞溅的木片不时打到他的脸上。

但进展着实缓慢。“ _该死_ ！”Dean低声骂着。空气中开始弥漫起越来越浓的烟雾，他们四周的火势更加严重，而他只在木头上凿出一英寸深的切口。Cas还在摆弄手铐。终于，Cas总算说道：“成了。”一只手铐突然打开了。Sam抽出他的手，自由了，但令人恼火的是，他立刻用那只手将Dean推开。

“走，”Sam说着，他的声音沙哑，“你们两个。现在就走！”

“闭嘴！”Dean说着，猛地把Sam的手推开，仍旧敲打着树干。

“ **看看周围吧！** ”Sam说，“火势即将封住小路，你们俩都快被困住了。”又一根巨大的树枝骤然砸落在他们附近的地上，火花四溅，似乎要强调Sam的话。“ **走开** ！”Sam大叫着，仍竭力想把Dean推开。

“我是不会离开你的，你这个 _白痴_ ！”Dean低吼着，再次把Sam的手撞开，于是Sam又试图去阻挡Cas。他伸出那只自由了的胳膊，从Dean身下穿过去，想要阻止Cas继续撬着另一只手铐。

Cas的一只翅膀猛然扬起，他甚至连看都没看，就用翅膀把Sam那只乱动的手拍在树干上，让他不得动弹。Cas说道：“我也不会离开你的。我们俩谁也不会离开你的。闭嘴别动。”Cas相当专注地对付那只手铐，眉头紧皱，把刀刃尖压着手铐上某个细小机关。过了一会儿他相当得意地说道：“好了！”第二个手铐应声而开。

现在Dean和Cas全都把他们的所有精力用来对付固定在树干上的锁链，他们交替着用天使之刃又凿又削，而Sam（终于表现出想要活下去的欲望）用双手抓住锁链的末端，用力拉扯，竭力想挣脱出去。这似乎花了很长时间，Dean浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，咳嗽不止，碎木片飞得到处都是。 _到了最后_ ，锁链终于松动了，突然之间Sam一个踉跄，脸朝下摔倒在几乎全是火花的地面。他爬了起来，拍掉胳膊上燃烧的炭渣，他们仨转身向着小路跑去。

但紧接着，他们全都高声叫着，戛然止步。

小路已经完全消失了。他们面前的树和木屋已全都燃烧起来，化为一堵火墙。

 

 

△△△

 

 

“这边！”Dean说着，指着空地的另一头，在那儿小路继续通向另一些木屋。远离河流，方向根本不对，但这是在他们周围空地上唯一还没有着火的地方。

很快他们就穿过还未烧起来的森林，经过几栋完好无损的木屋。火焰的咆哮声逐渐在他们身后变得越来越远，但不久他们越过最后一栋木屋，小路就完全到了头，消失在一丛乱糟糟的灌木里。在他们面前，一个长长的斜坡向上延伸着，全是一块块巨石，其间夹杂着灌木，以及零星几棵红杉，树木巨大的底部在柔和的阳光下闪闪发光。

“我们得上山。”Dean说。

“Dean，这不行，”Sam说道，他稍微转了个圈，环顾四周，“整座山全是干燥的灌木。这一切都会像火绒那样立刻燃烧起来。我们得找到那条河。我们下山——”

Sam正越过Dean比划着小路往回指，他说了一半骤然停了下来，眼睛睁得大大的。Dean感到他的背后瞬间冒出一股强烈的热气，像是炉门突然开了似的。他转过身，Cas也转过身去看。

环绕在最后一栋木屋边上的 _整排大树_ ，它们全都在一刹那间燃烧起来。

大火向他们扑来，如此迅速， _非常_ 快。下一瞬间，小屋炸开，在火焰中化为灰烬，突然之间，它看起来像是用纸糊的似的。一股热浪打在他们身上，如此灼热，要把人烧焦一般，感觉宛如他们正盯着一个打开的烤炉。

“跑！”Cas大叫着，推着他们俩，Dean脑子里冒出 _我们不可能跑得过它_ ，但他还是拔腿就跑。他们仨全都跑了起来，尽可能快地往山上跑去。Dean感觉到热气在他身后径直逼近，几乎像是要灼伤他了，事实上他脖子后面的皮肤开始感到针刺般的疼痛。可是，往上攀爬是很困难的，他们在灌木中穿行，在岩石上爬来爬去，每次Dean只要回头瞥上一眼，就会发现大火逼得更近——火焰从一棵树跃到另一棵树上，迅速碾过他们下方的草地。但他们还是跌跌撞撞地不断向上，被一阵阵的烟雾呛得喘不过气。Sam稍微领先几步，Dean紧跟在他身后，然后是Cas。Dean冒险往后一瞥，就在Cas的翅膀后头不远处，另一棵离他们很近的大树忽地被大火吞噬了。

“ **快点！** ”Dean冲着其他人大吼。

但他们根本不可能再快了。Dean的脚好像灌满了铅。他的肺痛得厉害，他拼命喘着气，尽管惊慌失措，尽管极度绝望，他还是知道自己的速度慢了下来。

Dean往左右扫视，想着他们是否可以稍微往边上靠靠。一股火焰忽地从他们右侧的灌木上疾驰而过。“ **往左！左边！** ”Dean大喊，Sam立刻转向左侧，但紧接着他就停了下来，于是Dean跟着撞到了他的背上。Dean抬起头，喘着粗气，他看见他们左侧的树也全都在燃烧着。

然后Cas指着山顶。

就在他们 _前方_ ，山顶上的那些树正熊熊燃烧。往上看去，Dean意识到上头的空气中充满了火花。火焰直接跳到了山脊的最高处，从他们身后高高耸立的大树顶端到前方的树冠上全都是跳跃的火苗，而此刻它正顺着前头的树干爬 _下_ 来，爬到地上，从四面八方将他们包围。

Dean的一只手抓住Sam的胳膊，另一只手抓着Cas，本能地想把他们全都拽到安全的地方。但，这怎么可能？要去哪？他们还能去到哪儿？

Dean再一次环顾四周，寻找空隙，寻找着能冲出去的地方。寻找着还有什么办法……试图想出个计划……他能做个交易吗……以求换得能派上用场的魔法……什么都可以…… _任何事_ 。

但目力所及之处，全是熊熊燃烧的，毫无间隙的火焰。

无处可去。

一棵相当靠近的树，距他们只有30英尺，现在也着火了。然后是另一棵，更靠近点的，也开始燃烧起来，火苗从树梢沿着树干慢慢向下爬行。虽然离他们更近点的树木还未被烧掉，Dean仍可以看到头顶蔚蓝的天空。但那方高高在上的蓝色天空遥不可及。

“不，不，不，不能这样，不要这样。”Dean低声咕哝着，仍在不顾一切地环顾四周。Sam发现边上有一块巨大的岩石，他推着Dean和Cas走了几步，喊着什么要他们蹲下来——这会儿Sam竭力想把Dean推倒在地，护在他身上，当然了Dean完全不肯，因为 _显然_ 必须是 _Dean_ 伏在 _Sam_ 身上护着他，与此同时，Cas的举止全然让人摸不着头脑。他看起来像是想把他的夹克撕开。

“帮我把它 **弄掉** ！”Cas大喊着，胡乱扒着夹克，“ **把它弄掉！把它从我的翅膀上弄下来！** ”Dean突然间明白了这是怎么回事。空气太热了，大量火花喷在Cas的夹克上，固定在他翅膀底部的尼龙搭扣被高热融化了一点，死死粘住了。Cas疯狂地撕扯着它，想把它拽下来。

他正试图让右翼的三级飞羽露出来。

_右翼的三级飞羽。_

还能有机会吗？哪怕一线生机？Dean记得Cas所说过的：“失去了三级飞羽的天使从未有一人能抵达他们所希望的地方。从来没有。通常会有三种结果。”

 _通常_ ，Cas所说的是， _通常_ 。

这是否意味着 _第四种_ 可能性的几率很小？一个并非-灾难性的结果？

微乎其微，成功的机会？

Sam一下子就明白了，Dean和Sam几乎同时跳向Cas，撕扯着夹克。突然之间，大火 **向** 他们扑来，距离不过15英尺的树开始燃烧起来，一堵巨大的，可怕的火墙恣意肆虐，横扫森林，空气简直沸腾了，酷热难当。

Dean无法呼吸。他们置身于熔炉。他们就要死了。他们就要被活活烧死了。但Cas手里还拿着一把天使之刃，他把刀柄塞进Dean的手里，Dean用它划开半融化了的搭扣。夹克终于脱掉了。

Cas的右翼猛地甩出去，这一次它完全展开了，三级飞羽彼此平滑地移动着，闪耀着奇异的光芒。Cas一只胳膊搂住Dean的腰，用另一只胳膊搂着Sam，紧紧地抱住他们，Dean和Sam全都牢牢地抓着他——Dean用力搂住Cas的肩膀，Sam抱着他的腰。他们没有时间了，没时间争执，没时间再讨论，他们全都心知肚明，他们只不过剩下几秒。生或死，要么现在就做，要么永远都没有机会了。所以Sam和Dean全都牢牢地抓住了。

Cas的右翼扬起，最大翼展，它做了一次强有力的，不可思议，古怪的拍打动作，然后他们全被拉扯着…… _往边上_ 。

Dean感到肚子一阵离奇的，扭曲的感觉，突然之间，一切变成了灰色。

 

 

△△△

 

 

所有的一切都变得灰蒙蒙的。树木，森林，草地，小山，天空，空气中闪烁的火花；所有这一切全都变成了灰色。边缘像是缀着带子，模模糊糊的，宛如世界突然变成了黑白电影，所有的影像看起来都像是微微失了焦。明黄色的火焰忽地褪变为一种静谧诡异的白色，有点奇怪地闪烁着，仿佛他们是从水下在观察火焰。那股滚烫可怕的灼热陡然消失，他们似乎漂浮在一个该死的泡泡里，冰凉冰凉的。大火的咆哮声也消失了，Dean只能听见自己的心跳，以及奇妙地远远传来的Cas的翅膀拍打空气的声音。或者，显然是在拍打“以太”？

就在Cas第一次挥动右翼的那一刹那，就在他们转换空间的那一瞬，可怕的白色火焰在他们下方颓然倒地，他们猛地拔地而起，越过燃烧着的森林的树冠之海，向着古怪的灰色红杉林顶上诡异的灰色天空，笔直向上。

在那一刻，Dean想， _他 **能** 飞！他成功了！这行得通！_

但接着，他们开始倾斜，接着，在他们下方的森林开始旋转。Dean能真切地感受到Cas拍打的翅膀的节奏有多不稳定。受过伤的翅膀根本打不开，又失去了那些关键的三级飞羽，他们已经开始进入一种可怕的螺旋状态。他们歪歪扭扭，倾斜着，在他们下方，灰色的森林和白色的火海旋转得越来越快，宛如幽灵般燃烧着的森林向着一边古怪地倾斜着，快速旋转。

然后，他们开始下沉。

诡异的森林变得越来越近。他们被拉下去了。无论Cas如何不顾一切地拍打着他的翅膀，无论他怎样紧紧地抓住Dean和Sam，他似乎都无法逃脱，他被拉回来了，向着地面。

 _我们在往下，_ Dean意识到。对他来说，我们太重了。我们被拉下去了。

直到星球的内核。

就在那时，他听到Cas大叫：“ **不** —— **不要** ——”Cas的声音在以太的灰色迷雾中古怪地像是被闷住了，但Dean还是听到了，他听见Cas喊着：“ **不，SAM，别** ！”Dean看过去，这才发现Sam已经放开了Cas的腰，正竭力想把Cas的胳膊从他身上撬开。Cas挣扎着，竭尽全力钳住他，Dean向他扑过去，想要抓住Sam的肩膀，但Sam已经把Cas的手拽开了。

Cas再也抓不住他了，Dean感到自己的指尖擦过Sam衬衫的边缘， _Sam_ _掉下去了_ 。

就在Sam失去和Castiel联系的那一刻，Sam整个人都变得灰蒙蒙的，有如他下面那些灰蒙蒙的树木。 _Sam_ _已经回到了地球维度。_ _就在500英尺的半空中。就在燃烧的森林之上。_

Cas仍在喊着什么。Dean最后一次看着Sam的面孔，他向上凝视着他们。Dean能发誓，Sam甚至面露微笑。小小的，悲伤的，扭曲的微笑，像是在说—— _总有一天它会发生的。_

然后Sam掉了下去，看不见了，他消逝了。

Dean嘶吼着：“ **SAM！** ”远远地他听见Castiel大声叫喊着什么，感觉到他不顾一切，痉挛着迫使翅膀猛挥了一下，试图向着Sam俯冲。但恰恰相反，他们进入了一种凶险的快速旋转，所有的一切都变得模糊了。单靠一只手Dean几乎要被甩了出去，勉强设法用自己的胳膊搂着Cas的脑袋和脖子，以及一只翅膀。Cas又大叫着什么，Dean这才意识到他的胳膊 ** _恰好_** 缠住了右翼，把它压得死死的无法动弹。一阵可怕的倾斜，右翼在Dean的钳制下挣扎着，左翼在以太中震颤扑腾。Dean完全阻碍了Cas仅存的控制。

突然之间，Dean头顶的苍穹转暗变黑。 _全然_ 漆黑一片。绝对的黑色。然后，有个白色的圆圆的东西从边上几英尺的位置迅速掠过。Dean的目光紧追着它，仍绝望地想着Sam，他太过困惑，无法理解到底发生了什么。一个白色的圆圆的玩意正在迅速远去……它旁边还有个小小的蓝色圆球，眼看着迅速缩到一个非常小的尺寸。在黑暗中不断收缩，像是个泄了气的点缀着蓝白两色的气球。

Dean试图调整他的握法，试图放开右翼，然后，他完全抓不住Castiel了。

灰色的迷雾立刻消失了。整个世界都是黑色的。所有的空气突然都从Dean的肺里喷了出去——没有空气了， **没有空气了** ，Dean窒息了，他在坠落，他正在 _坠落_ ——不——他没有坠落，他完全 _失重_ 了！因为，从那“边上几英尺”掠过的白色小玩意 _就是月球_ ，这不是“边上几英尺”，它远在千里之外，而且移动的速度快得令人难以置信。在它附近缩小的蓝色球体 _就是地球_ ，离得更远。现在灰蒙蒙的雾气已经完全消失了，Dean能看见群星环绕在他的身边。Dean已经重返地球维度，孤身一人，只有他一个人孤零零地漂浮在真空宇宙中。

空气仍不断地从Dean的肺中喷涌而出，他的胸口宛如燃烧一般痛得厉害，他的口中全是血，他的手脚全都冻僵了，他的眼睛变得模糊了——

这只持续了不到一秒，然后Cas冲了出来，扑向他，如此快速地撞到他身上，Dean相信他的肋骨一定被撞出了些裂纹。星星们旋转着，速度快得令人作呕，但Cas坚持住了，他的右翼向外张开，不一会儿他们又回到了灰色的以太。在以太内似乎是可以呼吸的（或者，也许你在以太层本来就不需要呼吸？）Dean肺部灼热的疼痛也稍微减轻了。他的视野仍旧极其模糊，但他还是捕捉到了地球正在他们前方旋转着，群星也绕着他们旋转，令人头晕目眩，都要吐了。Cas似乎无法停止旋转，但他粗暴地把Dean从他身体的一侧丢到另一侧，有如以某种方式利用Dean的体重来补偿他极不平衡的翅膀，这样一来，他像是 _几乎能得以控制部分_ 转向，追逐着地球，靠着几近疯狂，歪歪扭扭地不断修正转向， _Cas_ _正追逐着地球。_ _一切仍在转个不停，但地球却在逐渐稳稳地变大。大了点，更大了点，直到整个地球从他们前方阴森地逼近，_ Dean不禁想着 _我们要直接撞上它了_ 。这会儿他们更像喝醉了一般摇摇晃晃，各种突然转向，接着，他们犹如螺旋般盘旋翻转，速度快得令人作呕，Dean不得不闭上了眼睛。

他把脸埋在Cas的胸前，有那么一会儿，用尽他最后的力量紧紧抱住Cas，他的胳臂都在发抖，仍在吐血。Dean设法睁开眼睛，向旁边瞥去。

眼前一切全是均匀，发着光的橘黄色。 _我们是在地球的中心吗？_ Dean想。

他闭上双眼。又睁开眼睛。宛如花边一样的光带在他面前摇曳着：翠绿，宝石蓝，红色。 _这是北极光？_ Dean想知道。

每一次他睁开眼睛，都能看到另一幅完全难以置信的画面，因为Cas正以狂野，不受控制的Z字型在整个星球上到处转向，一次又一次，试图能得以回到地球的表面。Dean不停地眨着眼睛，每当他睁开眼，一个接一个令人困惑的景象不断出现在他眼前。有那么片刻，鲸鱼在他们周围游动。 _那可是鲸鱼_ ，也就是说他们在海面以下，大洋之中。鲸鱼们快速旋转着消失了；Dean闭上双眼，当他再度睁开——

这会儿在他面前出现了一些灰色的小点。在广阔炎热的棕色大地上的小灰点。大象，Dean意识到了。那是象群，在遥远，遥远的下方，有好几英里远，在那片干燥的大草原上。Dean闭上双眼，当他再度睁开——

一片浑然洁白的景色出现在他的前方。什么都没有，只有白色。参差不齐的黑色线条穿过这片白色，像是黑色的闪电划破白色的天空，在其中一条锯齿形黑色线条上，一个白点正在漂浮——不，那是一只熊，一只白熊， _一只北极熊_ 。它正裂开的冰面之间，露出豁口般歪歪扭扭的深色的水中游泳。就在极地冰盖的中央。他们一定是在北极上空。

 _这真是地狱之旅，_ Dean想着，难以置信的画面不断闪过。 _这真是天杀的一条路_ 。他紧紧抱住Cas ，闭上眼睛，感受着Cas越来越不稳定的振翼，等待着，这一切终结。

但，这始终未曾结束。

下一次Dean胆敢再次睁开眼睛时，他们正围绕着群山——围着灰色的山峰绕着圈，一个很大的，歪歪扭扭的圆圈。它们像是从浩瀚无边的灰色海洋中冒出来似的。天空是灰色的，山是灰色的，水是灰色的，所有一切都是灰色的，绕着它们，慢慢旋转，其中一座山特别靠近，然后猛地擦身而过，接着转着圈子远开它们，然后又再度接近。一次又一次，这个模式重复着，当山重复着忽然转向，然后远离，Cas亦持续不断地调整对Dean的控制——Dean终于明白过来，Cas正试图到那山上去。Cas巧妙的利用Dean作为平衡物，似乎这给了他一点点控制力，但他貌似只能朝一个方向转弯，有如一侧机翼完全失灵的飞机。

而Cas正在变得虚弱。Dean能感觉得到。不管以太层内有着什么样奇怪的“空气”，Cas开始呼吸困难，他的胸部夸张地起伏着，像是筋疲力竭，无法喘息。他翅膀的拍打频率变得越来越慢，甚至断断续续——左翼有时候会完全震颤着，软绵绵地拖着拽着，而右翼只张开了一半。虽然他的胳膊仍紧紧地搂着Dean，却因为疲劳而发着抖。

但仍然，Cas仍在飞着。

Dean感到Cas猛地深深吸进一大口以太，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，双翼全都展开了。要刹住——或者试图减速？当然这是一次相当不平稳的制动——它直接把Cas甩了出去，让他来了个右急转——但似乎他就是在等着这个，因为紧接着，右急转让他们 _向着_ 山上盘旋。他们掉了下来，他们慢了下来……

Cas将Dean的胳膊猛地从他身上扯开，让他松手。Dean抬起头看着他，他看到Cas的面容，脸色可怕，疲惫不堪，沾满了鲜血和灰烬。右翼完全张开了，左翼只展开了一半。Cas正直视着他，最后再一次凝视着Dean的眼睛。Dean在Cas的眼中看到了整个世界，就是在这时Dean突然知道 ** _我本该拿着那根羽毛_** ，就在此刻Cas把一只手放在Dean的胸口上，然后奋力一推。Dean试图抓住他，但为时已晚，他们分开了，分别掉了下去。Dean最后隐约瞥见Cas从他身边急速掠过，翻滚着再次旋转起来，然后——Cas就不见了。

再一次，世界陡然变得清晰，迷雾已经消失了，Dean向前翻滚着，撞向一片绿色，棕色和白色——那是一座长长的，低矮的小山丘。Dean对坠落有着长期累积起来的经验，他本能地低下头，试图以滚动减少伤害。但撞击仍非常可怕，巨大的爆炸般的力量把他身体里的空气全都挤了出去，让他在地上不断滚动，天旋地转。他终于在一大片坑坑洼洼，长满柔软苔藓的地上停了下来。

Dean一动不动。他躺着，一动不动。他真的停下，不再动了。

他躺在一片柔软，被压扁的，湿润的苔藓上，脸朝上，凝视着平淡无奇的灰色天空。正在下雨。

有那么一会儿，Dean什么也没感觉到，除了轻轻的，冰凉的雨滴拍打在他的脸上。

然后，疼痛将他击穿了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

大约有个5秒钟，纯粹的疼痛令他两眼发黑，什么都看不见了，这种感觉将他整个躯干紧紧抓住，极度痛苦，Dean只能躺在那里，喘着气，双手抠进身旁潮湿的苔藓地里。他完全动不了，也无法呼吸，而且他很确信有些关键部位已经骨折。也许是他的骨盆，或者，他的双腿，又或者是他的背部，或是什么更糟糕的地方。一阵近乎恐慌的感觉涌上心头，一想到他受了如此严重的伤，又全然无助，这个念头让他惊恐不已。这种恐惧——被伤得如此厉害，如此无力应对——几乎与疼痛本身一样糟糕。

但接着，疼痛开始消退。Dean设法浅浅地，颤抖着吸了口气，然后再吸了口气。疼痛变得更缓和了些。

疼痛进一步减轻，又再消退了一点。又再一次，颤抖着的呼吸……接着，稍微咳嗽了一阵，Dean得以侧躺着，蜷缩起来，咳了几口血，慢慢地，他意识到自己还能动。

渐渐地，疼痛褪去，变成隐隐作痛。

Dean只是呆呆地躺在那里好一会儿，直到地面不再绕着他旋转，咳嗽亦开始变慢。他仍时不时呕出几口鲜血，但慢慢地他意识到自己只是被扑面而来的强风给撞了个透，就算这见鬼的痛得要死，但这种疼痛消退得也很快。他试探着扭动脚趾，然后是他的腿，双手，摸摸肋骨；确实，全身上下到处都有许多诡异的痛感，同时呼吸困难，有些不太一样的奇怪感觉，而且一条腿肯定有些不对……但他活了下来。

Dean小心翼翼地坐了起来，惊讶地发现他甚至还能坐着。他拍了拍自己的腿，又检查了一下胸口和背部，仍以为会发现断裂的骨头刺出皮肤。

没有突出的骨头。Dean仍在呼吸着。他还活着。

Dean环顾四周。他身处一个巨大，倾斜着的小山坡上，他坐着的地方是一片纠结成块，潮湿而柔软，呈现青色的苔藓地，几乎就像是个极大的枕头。完全被他撞得乱七八糟。在他身旁全是一堆堆高低起伏，毫无分别的柔软青苔。这地方一棵树都没有，只有青苔。正在下着蒙蒙细雨，他很快就湿透了。这里很冷，简直 _太_ 冷了，在他的下方是一片灰色的迷雾，在他头顶是更显灰暗的天空，他的身边全是一团团奇怪的青色苔藓。

他到底是在哪？

这里还是地球吗？或者，这是木星或者火星或是什么别的地方？要不然就是某个疯狂之处“存在的平面”，像是炼狱，或是Oz，可能吗？

慢慢地Dean踉跄着站了起来。他的左脚踝立刻爆发出一阵可怕的疼痛，让他两眼一黑，猛地屈着身体，差点又吐了出来。但在仔细上下摸了一遍他的腿后，他断定这只是扭伤了脚踝。这不是什么好事，但你至少还能靠着扭伤的脚踝 _稍微_ 走上一点。多少还能走一点吧。

他低头打量着，盘算着。他的靴子几乎被烧成了黑色，牛仔裤的一部分也烧着了，他可以看到有些地方的皮肤被烧红了，他现在能感觉到身上好些烧伤所带来的刺痛感。他的脚，他的腿，脖子后面，还有他的胳膊上。但似乎它们只是轻度烧伤，也许有几处更严重点，烧出了水泡的二级烧伤，没什么特别严重的。呼吸有些困难——他的肺似乎受伤了，也许是因为吸入了火场过热的空气。或者……绝对零度的外层空间？ _哟，瞧瞧看_ ，Dean想着，几乎大笑起来， _我这是从火精灵那儿吸入了火焰，还是在外太空里整垮了一个肺？有时真是说不清。_ 他的眼睛也有点痛，而且视力似乎也有些问题，他偶尔还会咳血，而且皮肤跟着掠过阵阵奇怪的刺痛感，针扎一样——冻伤？神经损伤？宇宙射线？而且他的脚踝绝对状态不佳。但这一切都没问题，能活下去。

只是，Sam和Cas呢？

Sam……他重新落入地球维度，从燃烧的森林上空五百英尺的地方……

不，不！Sam _不可能_ 死。他就是 _不能_ 。Sam是……他是掉下去了，但他会幸存下来，无论如何都会。Dean只需要找到他。

Sam只是……掉下去了。

Cas……Cas怎样了？Cas降落在哪？他一定是降落在附近某处，不是吗？

“Cas？”Dean轻声叫着。他环顾四周，但映入眼中的只有更多的，一团团散落在地上的苔藓群，更远的地方飘着灰色的雾气。目力所及之处没有任何树木，只有苔藓。

Dean痛苦而缓慢地转了一圈，竭力让自己放声大喊：“Cas……Cas？”但发出的只是干涩粗嘎的声音。

无人回应。Dean一瘸一拐地向着他能看到的最高的苔藓小土堆慢慢地挪过去。似乎这要花上永恒的时光才能到达那里，因为他一步最多只有六英寸远，每挪上一步，他都得小心翼翼地将自己扭伤的脚摆好，尽量别因强烈的刺痛畏缩或吐出来。他爬到了最高处，慢慢转了一小圈，声音依旧粗砺，“Cas？Cas？”他尽可能更大点声。

Dean能看到四面八方很远的地方。长满青苔的山坡从他脚下一直延伸到很远的地方，一直到雾气笼罩的远处。几英里内看不到任何人影。

Castiel不在这里。哪都看不到他。

Dean的脑子里浮现出可怕的画面，Cas在漆黑一片的太空中，孤身一人，绝望地试着控制，绝望想要停下，眼睁睁看着太阳变得越来越大……

又或者，很可能，孤零零地一直往外，无望地漂向永无止尽的黑色虚空。

不，不，不， _不_ 。这事绝不可能发生。就是不行。Cas一定得在这附近，他降落了。只是看不见，太远了，在视线之外。只是在山的另一边。Dean只需要把他找出来。

Dean摇摇晃晃地走着，每一次，每一步都充满痛苦，如今他在湿润的毛毛雨中颤抖着，咳着血，每一寸皮肤都被烧伤，烫伤或者冻伤了。他的思绪开始慢慢地转来转去，重复着，一次又一次，就像是在一条小小的环形铁轨上一圈又一圈转个不停的玩具火车： _Sam_ _掉下去了，可能受伤了。Cas坠落了，我得找到他。Sam掉下去了，可能受伤了。Cas坠落了，我得找到他。_

_他不知该往哪儿前进，于是他随便选了个方向，开始慢慢地挣扎着向前，走下山坡，慢慢地在长满青苔的大地一点一点地挪动着。缓慢而痛苦地一次一步。一次一步。_

_Sam_ _掉下去了，可能受伤了。Cas坠落了，我得找到他。Sam掉下去了，可能受伤了。Cas坠落了，我得找到他。_

 

 

△△△

 

 

第二天清晨，渔夫Billy Iverson听见就在他的小木屋门边上有一声巨大的撞击。Billy谨慎地窥探着窗外，枪都准备好了，差不多猜测着这可能是一只大熊。但他看到的却是一个男人摊开四肢，倒在他的前走廊上，又挣扎着，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

 _醉鬼_ ，Billy想着，叹了口气。 _喝醉了的渔夫_ 。 _在冬季没人能找到事做，大家全都只能喝酒。这整个该死的冬天老在下雨，一点帮助也没有_ 。

但当他打开门，他意识到这个正蹒跚着慢慢站起来，咳着血的男人并非他所熟识的当地渔夫。这是个他从未见过的陌生人。这男人看起来稍稍高过六英尺，剪着短发。如果他看起来不是这样一副完全糟糕透顶的样子，倒还算得上是个相貌相当不错的家伙。实际上，他像是被狠狠地打了一顿。一开始，Billy以为这家伙要不是卷入酒吧斗殴，就是被车给撞了，但仔细一看，他意识到这家伙像是不知怎么的被同时烧伤 _和_ 冻伤了。他身上的衣服全都烧焦了，所有裸露在外的皮肤看着像是烧伤了，但他的指尖却呈现出冻伤的白色。他摇摇晃晃，气喘吁吁，还咳着血，他的鼻子和一只耳朵不断地滴着鲜血，而他的眼睛甚至还有古怪的充血。

Billy说：“天哪，先生，你这是怎么了？”他小心翼翼地碰了碰那男人的手，立刻缩了回去，这感觉太冷了。肯定是冻伤了。昨晚上非常冷，难道这家伙在外面呆了整整一晚？在快冻死人的雨中一瘸一拐吗？

“这里……是……木星？”那男人喘着气问道。Billy告诉他：“老兄，你是在阿拉斯加湾，科迪亚克岛。你知道不？就是北太平洋中部。坚持一下，我给港口的急救人员打个电话。你最好进来暖暖身子。”

那男人只是看了他一会儿。接着他咕哝着：“我的兄弟掉下去了……我的朋友坠落了。我得找到他们。”接着他向前颓然倒下，脸先着地，栽进一堆柴火里。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_那些已经感觉到另一个情节张牙舞爪地接近了的伙计们，这就是了。_

_整个_ _故事全都基于在某天突然出现在我脑子里的两个相关的问题：“要是Cas折断翅膀会怎样？”以及“要是Cas在带着Dean‘瞬移’到某个地方，就在中途迷失了会怎样？”第一个问题你们早在故事的最开始就看到了，而现在，终于你们看到了第二个。_

_我的日程安排仍然很不确定，但我的目标是下周五发下一章。_

◇◇◇◇

_我得先停一下，告诉你们些别的东西。_

_红杉营地基于一个真实存在的音乐营，它在_ _卡扎德罗，加州。现在那儿正是音乐营的第一周，我已经去过很多次了。那里有位很特别的音乐老师，他对我的影响非常之大。他是位不可思议的打击乐演奏者，名叫Derek Rieth，他已经和Pink Martini一起演奏了好几年了。他是我遇见的最聪明，最独特的人之一。在去年我开始回想起_ _Derek_ _，仔细想想，他有点像是Castiel那样的类型——独特，聪明，难相处，富有才华，固执己见，总是陷入麻烦，总是试图做正确的事，有时候会搞砸，像个军人那样过活。我现在住在国家的另一边，但我希望有一天我能搬回西部，能和Derek再一起玩音乐。_

_这周三，我一整天都在我们的小船上寻找鲸鱼。当晚上我们穿过崎岖的水道回到岸边，我一路上都在想着红杉的场景，以及该如何表现它。我想到_ _Dean_ _失去了他所关心的人，该有多么艰难，我想到_ _Sam_ _决定放手，而看到某个你所爱的人故意放手又是多么可怕，就这样眼睁睁看他掉进火里。然后，今天，周五，天气很糟，我被困在岸上，于是我到咖啡馆去将这一章写完。到了中午，我收到一条消息，告诉我_ _Derek_ _，那个我在红杉音乐营所认识的杰出的音乐家，在周三晚上开枪自杀了。_

_我仍在震惊之中。_ _我们怎么会失去这样一个才华横溢的音乐家，这样一个独一无二的人呢？他怎么会就会自杀呢？为什么？怎么可能所有的新闻都没有提到（该是沸沸扬扬的啊）他的逝去？——他怎么就这样安静地消失了？怎么可能呢？我将永远都无法和他一起再度演奏了？我不明白。_

_如果Derek曾教会我什么，那就是你总是要将自己所做的事做到最好，无论是哪种艺术。_ _他是一个绝对完美主义者，决不能容忍敷衍了事。所以即便对完美的追求折磨着他，他也不会因次之的东西而止步。今天我仍以这个作为我写作的目标（这就是为什么我从收到的任何评价里，要是有一点点批评，都会深深刺中我，正如你们一些人已经发现的那样。）他有着狂野的灵魂，在人类躯壳中的音乐精灵，我是这么想的，在他人类皮囊中永远也无法完全舒服过。安息吧_ ， _Derek_ _，你永远也不知道有多么想你。_

_告诉你所爱的人你爱他们，告诉你所尊敬与钦佩的人你有多尊敬与钦佩他们。找出隐藏着的Castiels，Deans和Sams，他们就在你身边，因为，不可思议的人到处都是。并不出名，并不被很多人所知道，但富有才华，独一无二，灵魂熠熠生辉。找出他们，让他们知道他们有多特别，他们是那样被深深爱着。你有一段时间未曾谋面的朋友，你所思念的某个人？给他们写个便条，让他们知道在你的眼中他们是多么有价值。我们彼此之间的时间太少了。我们必须让它有价值。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 北麻的AN有时候写得很长，通常是对写作或最近的琐事。但这一段却绝不普通。这部分真是值得每个人都去思考一下。  
> 说来也巧，我翻译到这部分时，一个曾经委托过我的客人（网上认识另一个圈子里的画手）自杀的消息传到我这里，震惊。想到之前种种，才华也好为人也好，感觉才刚要开始幸福。。也许就在一念之间，改变也就在一念之间。  
> 多一点关爱吧。


	25. 命令

 

 

 _A/N –_ _保佑你们，谢谢你们给我的朋友如此多的祝福。_

_啊……我父亲的一个朋友，一个家族好友，在我发布了上一章节后的四天后，去世了。_

_这个家族的朋友并不是我很熟悉的某个人，但仍旧……我不知道这是什么奇怪的因缘，就在我写着Dean为着他的两个最亲密的人伤心难过（他们是……死了？还未死？只是迷失了？谁知道？）时，却失去了两个 **真实存在** 的人。但，怪异地，这周的这一章却很顺利。_

_当然，它变得太长了，而接下来我花了半天时间安排一系列非常复杂的机票以及船员更换这样我就能在下一周去参加Derek的哀悼会，结果现在我就无法把这一章的第二部分及时校对完并且发出来。所以这里是第一部分——_ _本质上是另一个公路旅行章节，但这次有个不同的旅伴。第二部分会在明天发出。_

△△△

 

 

第二天，Dean在科迪亚克的小诊所醒来。他不耐烦地听着医生喋喋不休地说着些无关紧要的事，像是吸入烟尘，断了肋骨，肺部萎缩还有脚踝扭伤一类的，他只管顺从地点头，几乎没有在听。医生一离开，Dean立刻就溜到走廊上，偷了些医院的工作服用作衣物，换上它们走了出去。当然了，是去寻找Cas和Sam。

但那该死的踝关节伤得太严重了，他几乎是一瘸一拐，不得不用一只手扶着墙，蹒跚而行，速度大概和90岁的人差不多。当他穿过大厅时，他竭力想像个正常人那样快步走过而不是这样跌跌撞撞，这样接待处的工作人员就不会注意到有什么异常了，但就在他开始试着快步走，他又开始咳嗽起来。声音太大了。再一次，咳出了血。

好几个烦人的护士，没有一个能像Sarah那么冷静，她们冲向他，把他拖回房间。

第二次尝试，Dean发现了储藏拐杖的地方，偷了一副，一直走到了侧门边上。再一次，该死的护士们逮着了他。

到了第三次尝试时，Dean只偷了一根拐杖（觉得这样更能不那么显眼些），然后他向着相反的方向走去，一瘸一拐地下了楼，尽量不动声色，尽可能快速地穿过实验室。实验室的工作人员有些怀疑地打量着他，而Dean从后面溜了出去。它通向一个货运码头，边上有一小段楼梯看起来像是有点问题。

一个更令人讨厌的护士，叫做Kevin的男护士，就在Dean摇摇晃晃，一点点挪下楼梯时向他猛扑过来。

“肺萎缩！”Kevin厉声说道，“为什么我需要一直提醒你！你昨天来的时候就已经有一只肺萎缩了！”他把Dean推到轮椅上，开始推着他走向电梯，要把他带回他自己的房间。“两只肺 _都有_ 烟雾吸入损伤！持续性支气管出血。断了两根肋骨。严重脚踝扭伤。我再说一次，是 **严重** 脚踝扭伤， **在这几周内** 你 **跟本不该走路** 。你都没注意到你的整条小腿已经肿得像世界上最大的香肠吗？也许你根本对上头那条两英尺长的黑色瘀伤视而不见？”（Kevin指着那条瘀伤。）“看见没？这条 _黑得像_ _炭一样_ 的瘀伤？从你的脚指头一直到 **膝盖** ？很好玩是吧，让我们来描述一下这里代表了多少皮下出血，里头有多少组织已经撕裂了。”

Kevin把Dean送回房间，动手把他抱到床上，又把Dean那条受伤的腿再次撑起，他的动作出乎意外非常轻柔（但Dean还是一样痛得嘶嘶作响）。当Kevin再次把那条腿放回它原来靠着的枕头上，并且在它旁边堆上一整套冰袋时，他又用低沉的声音说道：“耳膜穿孔。流鼻血。你那吓人的 _眼睛_ 还在流血，Winchester先生。每个该死的地方差不多全是二级烧伤。你身上 _全是_ 水泡，你不能说它们不痛吧。你还在发烧。也许是全因为烧伤，但也够了。冻伤，而且顺便说一下，这简直是惊人的奇迹，你的情况还不错，而且，另一个惊人的奇迹是你的手指尖居然缓过来了，没有冻坏，它们最不需要的就是又被冻着了。冻伤引起的神经损伤——我可以断定你拿东西都困难。体温过低。我有漏掉什么吗？”他把电视遥控器递给Dean。“现在舒服点了吗？你想看点电视吗？”

“我得去找我的朋友。还有我的兄弟。”Dean说着，把遥控器拍开，“我不想看什么该死的电视。我得去找他们——”但他却紧接着咳嗽起来。Kevin把氧气罐推到他身边，Dean都快窒息了。“他们就在外头什么地方。我 _知道_ 他们在那，我 _知道_ 他们还活着。”

Kevin叹了口气，把氧气罐摆弄好，递给Dean面罩。Dean勉强把它放在自己脸上，Kevin帮着他戴上松紧带，Kevin说道：“Winchester先生。你从未给过我们机会，让我们告诉你，我们已经在寻找他们了。你的伤势很明显是由火灾和某种减压引起的。我想你不记得了，但你昨天一直在谈论你的朋友和兄弟——全是关于你的朋友，那个飞行员，他是如何在机翼受到某种损伤的情况下一直试图飞行，以及他是如何在某个地方让你的兄弟掉了下去。你的飞机一定是着火了，对吧？机翼损坏了？机舱减压了吗？”

Dean迟疑地点点头。

Kevin说：“我们就是这么想的。其实，搜救队已经在外面了。他们正彻底搜寻整个岛屿，从你出现的金字塔山开始。据说他们今天连嗅探犬都派出来了，他们会从你下来的地方搜遍所有下山的路。 _每一个_ 正当壮年的渔夫都留意着那架飞机。每个人都听说了你从坠机事故中幸存下来，又是如何挣扎着从金字塔山一路走到Iverson的小木屋，因为昨天Iverson肯定是在岛上每个该死酒吧转了一整天，把你的故事讲了个遍。如果那架飞机还在岛上的任何地方，我们会找到它的。甚至渔夫和海岸警卫队都已经出海搜寻。但你 _得_ 把这工作交给专业人员。我说真的，你不能离开这张床。行吗？”

Dean想了一会儿。要是他们正在寻找飞机……他们也就能发现Cas，对吧？

他缓缓地点点头，勉强说道：“好吧。”

Kevin又说道：“联邦航空局已经来过几次了。没人上报飞机失踪。总之，他们认为你朋友有架私人飞机，而且出于某种原因没有提交飞行计划。他们迟些时候还会来和你谈谈。也许他喜欢在无人区飞行？阿拉斯加牛仔类型的无人区飞行员？他是什么样的人？”

“呃，”Dean说，“他是……”

_他是个天使。他绝不好惹。只要有刀在手，他就是你见过的最好的战士。但他也喜欢毛茸茸的奶牛，曲奇饼和海豚，当他高兴时，他的翅膀会全都蓬起来，松松软软的……他有一双蓝色的眼睛……他喜欢有人轻轻抚摸着他的翅膀，虽然他永远都不会说出口。_

Dean清清嗓子，说道：“是啊，他就像个阿拉斯加牛仔。”

“飞机是什么型号的？我们一直在猜，也许是塞斯纳210？因为你知道的，它们有加压仓，但它们很小。”

[注：这里说的应该是塞斯纳公司生产的Cessna 210，有机舱加压型的则称为塞斯纳P210N，又名加压百夫长。]

“是的，”Dean说，“没错。是塞斯纳210。就是它。”

“你记得是什么颜色吗？”

“白和灰，还有黑色。”Dean立刻说道。“白和灰和黑色。告诉他们，寻找白和灰和黑色。好吗？”

 

 

△△△

 

 

Dean最终说服了Kevin自己已经呼吸良好，足以打几个电话。于是Kevin给他带来一个固定电话。（Dean自己的手机在下山途中完全被蒙蒙细雨淋了个透，彻底歇菜了。）

Dean花上整整一小时不停地拨打Sam的手机，以及Cas的手机，一次接一次。

他们俩谁也没接电话。每一次呼叫都被直接转到了语音信箱。

有各种合理的原因可以解释他们为什么不接电话。首先，他们很可能都不在手机信号覆盖范围内，因为加利福尼亚州的红杉林和科迪亚克岛的山脉都不是以良好信号塔完美覆盖而闻名的。或是……他们的手机只是都死机了。毕竟Sarah把VW开走了，而Sam和Cas的手机充电器（事实上还有Dean的）全都在那辆车上。或是……也许Sam掉进河里，他的手机弄湿了。而Cas的手机也可能在科迪亚克的雨中湿透了，就像是Dean那支手机。或是……也许Cas在飞行途中掉了手机。或是……也许Sam设法抓住了森林里没有燃烧的区域中的某棵大树树冠（这很快就成了Dean最喜欢的情景，而它看起来真的很有可能），等到迟些时候，消防员排查森林时他们会发现Sam，用直升机救下他，但与此同时，Sam的手机很可能从他的口袋掉了出来，它很可能就掉在地上，就在Sam曾在的那棵树下。

各种各样可能的原因，真的。这并不意味着他们俩都不接电话。

接着Dean又想到可以联系Charlene，Sam那个女巫朋友，她有找人的本事。

但半小时后她回电说她“无法确定”Cas或Sam。

Dean设法想出一些可能的理论来解释 _这个_ 令人不安的回复。（也许Sam和Cas只是离Charlene太远了点？也许天气不对不合适所以她无法找到他们？太阳黑子或者……别的什么？也许他们……在地下深处？好吧，确实有很多可能的原由。）

接着，Dean又打了好几小时的电话，给他想得出的每一个所能提供加利福尼亚消息的人都问遍了，询问着媒体所报道的“红杉林大火”的情况。大火还在持续，实际上，已经烧了两天了，但火势已得到控制。几组灭火跳伞队迅速行动，降落到各个荒野以控制火情（“两个女人发出警报，”Dean注意到其中一个新闻标题），设法把它控制住——“仅在”100平方英里内。遗憾的是，整个音乐营都被烧毁了，包括好几栋毗邻的房子，但还未有死亡报告。

 _还未有死亡报告_ ，这太好了！太棒了！Dean开始打给当地的消防队和警察局，只告诉他们他的兄弟Elwood正在靠近音乐营的森林里，自那以后就再也没联络过。这立刻引起了他们的注意，Dean给了他们完整的描述。

但到处都没看到过身高六英尺四，长发的家伙。没有人一瘸一拐地从森林中走出来。接着是漫长的，令人沮丧的交涉，Dean试图说服某些头脑不灵光的灭火跳伞队员， _显然_ ，派一架直升机去调查树冠，以便找到Sam可能呆着的那棵树这事 _迫在眉睫_ 。

跳伞者耐心地听着，一次又一次保证会“看看”，无论该死的这是啥意思，但很明显，他们不会派任何直升机去调查红杉林那一片树梢，去寻找可能的火灾幸存者。消防队长最终接过电话，非常温和地解释道，不可能搜寻那一大片连绵延伸的荒野森林——当然现在不行，因为大半森林仍在燃烧。

“他也许掉进河里了。”Dean想要说点有用的，但再一次，他们保证去“看看。”

Dean必须得解决它。

他最终强迫自己也给加州当地的太平间打了电话。只为了做得再彻底些。

什么也没有。没有发现任何残骸。

Sam就这样完全消失了。

 _Sarah_ ，Dean终于想到， _Sarah_ _！我应该打给Sarah！_ _到现在才想到_ Sarah简直太荒谬了。Sarah也会去寻找Sam！可能Sam现在就和Sarah在一起！可能他们也正竭力想找到Dean！

然后Dean想到， _Cas_ _也是！我打赌Cas飞回去救Sam了——及时飞回去或者怎么的！——然后Cas把他捞起来了，他们安全着陆了，现在他们都和Sarah在一起所以他们不知道我在哪！_

查出Sarah的手机号码花了不少时间，但Dean最终找到她在杰克逊的朋友，要到了号码，接通了电话。

Sarah立刻接起了电话，她的声音尖锐而紧张：“你好？”

“Sarah？”Dean说，“我是Dean。”

“ **DEAN** ？Dean！我的上帝啊！”她的震惊和兴奋几乎从电话中都能感受到。“我一直在找——我一直打你的电话——这是什么号码？你还好吗？这该死的到底是哪里的区号？你在哪？”Dean听到她那喷涌而出滔滔不绝的问题，不禁微微一笑，然后他正想要问Sam和Cas是不是和她在一起，就在这时，她像是从他的嘴里偷走了这些字，她问道：“Sam和你在一起吗？Cas也是吗？你能让Sam听电话吗？他还好吗？”

Dean的问题还没说出口就消逝在他的唇上。

Sarah说：“Dean？你还在吗？”

Dean得强迫自己说点什么。

“我在科迪亚克。”Dean最终勉强开了口。

“你在……什么？哪儿？”

“科迪亚克，阿拉斯加。”

另一端沉默了。

Dean又补充道：“这是个小岛。就在北太平洋。Cas带我飞到这里。”

“Cas……飞了？”她停顿了一下，显然试图消化这一消息。“Castiel…… _会飞了_ ？用他的 _翅膀_ ？去 _阿拉斯加_ ？”

“对。”

又是一个小小的停顿，接着她又重复了一次：“Sam在吗？”

Dean感觉一阵恍惚，发不出任何声音，但最终还是坦白了，他的声音粗哑：“我还希望他是和你在一起。”

好长一段时间，话筒中什么声音也没有。

Sarah的声音突然变得非常安静，她说道：“求你告诉我，你把他从那棵树上弄下来了。”

“我们做到了，我们把他从那棵树上弄下来了。”

“然后……发生了什么？”

Dean想不出要怎么告诉她才好，他突然意识到要是他说“当我们在半空中500英尺的高度时，Sam放开了Cas的手，”这就像直接告诉Sarah，Sam已经死了。而且，也许再往下说，听起来就像是Cas也已经死了。而Dean _真是_ 不想让Sarah有这样的印象，不想让她认为Sam和Cas已经全死了，因为，这不对。于是他就那样坐在床上，盯着堆在他脚边上冰袋，将医院的电话话筒举在耳边，他的另一只手扯着毯子的边缘，绕着它们，不断地将毛边拧成结，试图想出要怎么向Sarah解释，才能不至于让她觉得Sam或Cas都已经死了。

猛然间，像是第一次，这个念头给了他狠狠一击——要是Sarah听到所有发生的一切就会认为Sam已经死了，那是因为，确确实实， _Sam_ _可能已经死了。_

这个认知像是重达十吨的某种可怕的东西，一股脑全砸在他身上： _Sam_ _可能已经死了。_

再一次，他看到了Sam放开手，掉了下去。Sam的脸上浮现出的小小的，若有若无的微笑。再一次，他听到Cas大吼，感觉到他不顾一切地俯冲下去，试图能够到Sam，但就此失控，陷入永无止尽的疯狂旋转。

Sam掉进了火海。

 _猎人的葬礼。_ Dean想着，他的嘴发干。如果身体被烧毁了，那么灵魂就回不来了。为什么Dean至今都未曾想到过这一点？爸从第一天就教过他们了。

Sam从500英尺高空，掉进了 _火里_ 。

Sam可能已经死了……这一次他不可能再复活了。

然而Cas呢……“Cas坠毁了”，这个念头再也挥之不去了，对吧？科迪亚克搜救队刚刚完成对金字塔山第三次搜索，并且已经进行了一次完整覆盖整个岛屿的空中飞行。如果在那青苔丛生，连一棵树都没有的山上躺着一个双翼展开长达18英尺的天使，在任何地方出现一个天使，他有着18英尺长，令人惊讶，引人注目的白色，灰色和黑色的羽毛，到现在也早该有人发现他了。

如果Cas伤势太重，无法行走只能躺在某处，他们会发现他。要是他还能走路，他现在也该找到Dean了。在这该死的岛屿上只有一个小镇，只有一个诊所，Cas早该找到了。

所有这一切都意味着Cas根本就没能在科迪亚克着陆。

那就是真相了， _确确实实_ 的真相，那就是，Castiel怕是最有可能迷失在那要命的 _外太空_ 中——在他余生中注定成为那些悲惨，孤独的彗星之一，就这样——或是他已经掉进那 _特么该死的太阳_ 中，并且，已经死了。非此即彼。迷失或者死亡。

Sam可能已经死了。Castiel要么就是永远都回不来了，或者，死了。

Dean已经沉默了很久，如死一般空虚的静默穿过电话线，在他们彼此间回荡。他慢慢地意识到，他还没回答Sarah最后一个问题，但他现在甚至都无法记起她究竟问了什么，而他也想不到还有什么可说的。他的整个脑子似乎都变得一片空白，他坐在那儿盯着自己的脚，一只手紧紧地抓着毯子。

Sarah的声音非常温柔地传了过来，她说道：“Dean。你能告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

Dean颤抖着吸了口气，设法让自己挤出声音，粗砺的声音：“我们把Sam救了下来。但我们被火困住了。”

Sarah默默地等待着。Dean又艰难地吸了口气，断断续续地。“Cas不得不试着带我们飞出去……但……他真的 _无法_ 飞，Sarah。我是说，他能飞起来，但他无法控制，他的翅膀无法完全展开，不够，而且……我们本该全死在那里。Cas设法带着我们往上飞了一点点……但对他来说，我们实在是太重了。我们开始把他往下拉。他失去了控制。我们开始旋转，旋转着，然后……掉下去。”

Dean顿了一下。Sarah仍然保持沉默。

Dean必须说下去，他得说出来。他吸了一口气，挤出四个字：“Sam放手了。”

寂静。

“是故意的，”Dean让自己把这句话补完。Sarah该知道这个，他又说下去：“他知道我们太重了。”

越发寂静。

接下去，Dean再也无法顺利地说完一个句子，他磕磕绊绊地说着，支离破碎。“Cas竭力想够到他但……他没能，他没法有足够的控制，Sarah……但……他努力了，他真的拼了命，他那么努力……他一直-在-在急转弯。他根本就没法控制住-就是不能。完全失控了。他勉强把我带到科迪亚克。”

在短短的，可怕的停顿后，Sarah的声音再度传了过来，她的语气出奇地平稳：“Sam放手的时候，你们有多高？”

“Sarah，我会找到他——”

“ _多高？_ ”她打断了他的话，这会儿她的声音也许有那么一点不稳了。

Dean咽下喉中的硬块。“比树高。”

又是停顿。

她缓慢地说道：“你的意思……比 _红杉树_ 的……树冠还高？”

地球上最高的树种。

“是。”Dean的声音轻得几乎听不见了。在另一个可怕的，一片死寂的停顿后，他听到Sarah开始哭泣。

这真是太可怕了，简直令人无法忍受。这像是Dean的一生中所听到过的最凄惨的声音。他知道该死的她已经竭尽全力想要把持住自己，竭尽全力想要忍着别哭出声来，但Dean还是能隐约听到她那抑制住的，隐忍而绝望的，破碎的喘息声，无助的像是被闷住的，异样的哽咽。Dean自己的呼吸也跟着变得断断续续，难以维系，刚刚钻进他脑海中那可怕的认知将他 _碾碎_ 了。就连喘气都变得越来越困难，感觉就像是有什么巨大的东西从四面八方涌过来，毫不留情地挤压着他。但他还是不顾一切地想要安慰她：“他可能还活着，Sarah！我们经历过那么多疯狂事，还是活下来了——你无法想象，那小子能活下来，你根本 _想不到_ 他去过什么地方，但他还是活着回来了。他曾去过 _地狱_ 又回来了，Sarah，我指的是 _字面意义的_ 。Cas也是！我确信Sam和Cas都活着，我就是知道，我只要找到他们——”

“ _Cas_ _？什么？_ _”她猛地喊道，“_ Castiel没和 _你_ 在一起？”

哦，该死。从头到尾她都以为Cas和Dean _都_ 在科迪亚克。

“不……他……把我丢在这里，”Dean说道，“他……我们……有点像是从地球上掉了出去。他在飞越的时候把我丢在这里。他像是无法着陆。他就……我不知道他在哪。他们搜索了整个岛屿，但……我在找他，Sarah，我会找到他，我保证。”该死的，老天啊，他还是能听见电话线那头，极其轻柔的抽泣在回荡着，Dean绝望地说道：“我也会找到Sam，我保证。我也会找到他，我向你保证，我 _保证_ ，Sarah， _我会找到他们，他们俩_ ，我向你 _发誓_ ——”

就在这时，Dean的呼吸变得如此急促，他开始咳嗽，接着他就无法停下来，他一直咳个不停，然后他再次咳出鲜血。护士Kevin冲过来把电话拿走，不让他再用了。Dean甚至都没能和Sarah说声再见。

 

 

△△△

 

 

晚些时候，当Dean躺在那里，从他们又固定在他脸上的氧气面罩里呼吸着冰冷的氧气时，他听着Kevin又记下一条来自Sarah的消息（现在她每隔一小时就打电话来询问Dean的状况），他终于想到该向Castiel祈祷。

Dean立刻开始祈祷。尽他所能集中注意力，尽他所能在脑海里想得更久一些，竭尽他全部力量。他开始乞求Cas能打个电话，或者，能以任何方式联系到他。

最终，他想到了一个聪明的办法，他在祈祷中建议Cas在梦中和他联系。在过去的几年内，Castiel曾设法在梦中联系上Dean好几次，甚至这是在他变成人类以后。当然了，这些梦都是相当混乱的，通常只能匆匆瞥见一个穿着风衣的男人，Dean从来就没法把他看得更清楚些。但这 _也算_ 是某种联系。值得一试。

Dean连着发出六次新的祷告——“Cas，要是你听得到我的声音，请设法到我的梦里来！”然后他对睡着这件事变得如此兴奋，渴望着能立刻进入梦境，结果，接下来两个小时他 _完全，彻底_ 地清醒着——他盯着天花板，试图用纯粹的意志力迫使自己睡着，沮丧的情绪像山一样越垒越高。

直至午夜刚过，疲劳最终将他淹没。

他确实做梦了。全是关于火的可怕的梦。他梦见森林在熊熊燃烧，他们童年的家烧着了，爸的葬礼上，柴火堆吞噬着……所有令Dean痛苦的事，他曾见过的火灾，全都混在一起，宛如一体。

他梦见Sam的坠落，可怕的飞行。他梦见在太空中那一绝对离奇的时刻……小小的白色月球如此安静地掠过，而Dean，既困惑又害怕，孤零零一个人，失去所有的空气，呛出满嘴鲜血，意识到他快要死了。

他梦见Cas是怎样救了他。

是的，他梦见了Castiel。但这并不是一个用来“联系的梦境”。并没有一个穿着风衣的男人把手放在Dean的肩膀上，没有“Buddy”站在Dean面前摇着他的肩膀，[译注：Buddy是在前作“遗忘”中Cas的假名。]没有Cas在湖边递给他一张纸条。这个梦仅是对实际发生过的事情的记忆：Castiel迷失在以太层，挣扎着想要飞过那些迷雾，他的脸上全是灰烬和鲜血，他那筋疲力竭的翅膀耷拉在身后。他竭力喊着什么，Dean却听不见。灰色的迷雾将Cas团团围住，然后，他消失了。

 

 

△△△

 

 

一天又一天，Dean慢慢地恢复过来。他的呼吸状况稳步改善；烧伤和肋骨骨折开始愈合；冻伤的手指逐渐能正常感知。Sarah差点就要飞过来找他——她似乎觉得全世界的护士都无法做好他的伤后护理工作——但Dean设法说服了她，答应迟些时候在西雅图碰头。（她之所以能被劝服，只因她不知怎么的还得陪着那个女孩在明尼苏达州与她的家人重聚。）Dean向她保证他恢复得很好，很快就能见到她了。

但事实上，Dean仍瘫在病床上动弹不得。他的脚踝伤势严重——肿涨和疼痛相当厉害，他几乎连一瘸一拐走上几步都办不到。冻伤和烧伤二者相加，给他留下令人沮丧而反复无常的神经损伤，奇怪的刺痛感像波浪一样不停地延伸至他的胳膊，直达手指，影响着他，令他不断失手，总是弄掉些东西。这毛病真是对某些小细节简直太要命了，比如说，哦，使用枪支。他的听力因耳膜爆裂也是一团糟——这对猎人来说也不算理想。而且他还在发烧，总是踢掉毯子，又缠着Kevin把房间的温度调低点。

医生们告诉他，一切最终都会好起来的。显然，就算是耳膜也会痊愈的。但Dean讨厌这种感觉，如此脆弱无力，颤颤巍巍。他知道他现在根本无力应对猎魔这类的事。

恰恰就在他真的需要为了Cas和Sam……去干点啥的时候。

不知怎么的，Dean再次设法说服自己——Sam _以_ 某种方式活了下来。他 _一定是_ 抓住了一棵树。要不就是掉进了河里。或者已经被Castiel接住，捞了上来。Sam还活着，Cas当然也活着，Dean要去找他们。

他只需要想出该怎么做。

科迪亚克的搜索结束了，加州的红杉林大火终于被扑灭了，诊所最终也允许Dean出院。他知道，当Kevin和其他工作人员在他离开的时候全都拥抱了他，当他们带着那样的怜悯与同情之意，他们全都认为Cas和Sam已经死了，Dean只是在自欺欺人。

Dean不在乎。他们并不了解Cas和Sam。

而且，Dean已经想出了一个计划。一个很棒的计划。

Dean打算和Crowley做个交易。

 

 

△△△

 

 

在一艘从科迪亚克前往西雅图的拖网渔船上经历了糟糕透顶的晕船后，他在西雅图见到了Sarah。（选择飞过去更是不可能。）等他拄着拐杖，蹒跚着从渔船上挪下来后，已被这趟旅程折磨得筋疲力尽。Sarah就在码头上等着他，她泪流满面，扑过来给了他一个十足的熊抱，Dean差点就失去平衡直接摔倒在地。

她立刻满怀歉意，小心翼翼地把他带到停车场，在码头附近的小停车场有辆他几乎都认不出来的小面包车。VW那婴儿蓝的喷漆已经严重起泡，整辆车被火熏得一塌糊涂，脏兮兮地全是烟灰，相当引人注目。显然，在Sarah和那女孩还没开走它之前，即使只是停在音乐营的停车场上，VW就已经和大火有了亲密接触。

在科迪亚克岛时，一切如此超现实，像是在一个完全不同的世界中，让Dean感到他有如停止在那一刻，宛如世界的其它地方都完全静止了。就像身边缺了Sam和Castiel也并不奇怪，亦不会令人不安。但如今，终于回到美国本土大陆，[原文是：back in the lower forty-eight，指美国大陆48州——因为五十个州里阿拉斯加和夏威夷都是远离其它48州。]站在这里，在西雅图冰冷的蒙蒙细雨中，而VW活生生就在他面前，这突然间再清楚不过， _Sam_ _和Cas全都不在这里。_ _VW_ _还在，但_ Sam和Cas却不在了。

Dean一瘸一拐走向VW，Sarah跟在他身后，替他把侧门打开。

这里静静地放着Cas的观影椅。空荡荡的。

这里有Sam的行李。Sam的夹克叠得整整齐齐，还有他的书，摆在一个小格子内。但没有Sam。

这里放着Cas的背包。有一张床垫，Cas的毯子和两个枕头，那是Cas睡觉的地方。那天晚上，Dean就是在这里替他打理翼尖。Dean就是在这里提醒他——“永远不会。”

但Cas不在这里。

Dean开始慢慢地拄着拐杖走过那些小小的，属于Sam和Cas的东西，想要找个地方把他的拐杖放下。这整件事开始变得如此不真实，让他觉得他像是行走在某部极其糟糕的电影里的某个场景。当Sarah看到Dean在Sam的粗呢袋和Cas的背包之间挪出些空间，放下拐杖时，她又再次抑制着抽泣。然后，Dean完全忘了他接下去该干些什么，结果他就那样呆呆地站在那里，一只手仍握着拐杖，一脸茫然地盯着Sam的粗呢袋和Cas的背包。Sarah不得不扶着他的胳膊，帮着他一瘸一拐地坐到Sam的位子上。

Dean开始意识到，虽然Sarah正在哭泣，他自己却是两眼干涩。他开始感觉有点不对，感到他也该要哭的，但似乎就连集中精神都已做不到了，他太累了，而且他的脑子里不断冒出古怪的念头，搅得他心不在焉。像是这一个—— _Sam_ _也许需要另一部手机，_ _或是这个——_ _我该为Cas做个更好的安全带_ _。_

Sarah让Dean坐好，把他上下检查了一遍。当她进入了护士模式，就像是施了魔法般平静下来。Dean看着她忙碌着，检查着他的烧伤和他的脚，她的双眼依旧红通通的，但现在却专注着照顾Dean，他开始从恍惚中清醒过来。至少Sarah还 _好好地_ 活着，而她就在这里。Sarah需要什么？

Dean想到， _我答应过Sam 我得“把她弄出去”，答应过我要保护好她，让她安全。_

于是，当她坚持着要陪着Dean回到堪萨斯照顾他一段时间时，Dean拒绝了。这是理所当然的，因为Dean打算和Crowley做个交易，而他是 _绝对_ 不会让Crowley出现在Sarah身边的 _任何地方_ 。

“你得回杰克逊去，”当Sarah把那辆小面包车开上I-5时，Dean这样对她说道。[注：I-5，即5号州际公路，是美国州际公路系统的一部份。南北走向公路最西的一条。全长1,381.29英里。]“我们先开到杰克逊，你好去照顾Cas的猫。我会开着VW继续寻找Sam和Cas。但你得留在杰克逊，和猫在一起。”

大约两分钟后Dean开始对杰克逊医院中任何一位想要在争论中胜过Sarah的医生深感同情。她轻而易举地就列出一份强有力的清单，滔滔不绝地先来上20个Dean绝对需要专家护理的理由，而且，绝对不能独自一个人呆着，这时Dean意识到他应该让她知道点更详细的东西。

像是……甚至也许得告诉她真相。

确切地说，这可真不是Dean一贯以来的作法，但有时是需要改变一下的，对吧？

于是他趁着Sarah停下来喘口气，再给他来上20个理由的那么一小会儿空档，插进去说道：“Sarah，我知道你想帮忙。我知道你想帮我找到Sam，我 _懂_ ，相信我，我 _真的_ 明白了。但有件事儿，我需要联系到一个家伙。他也许能找到Sam和Cas。我不知道能不能办到，但我得试试。可是Sarah，他很危险，我的意思是 _真的很危险_ ，我就对你直说吧，我 _特么绝对不能_ 让你靠近他100英里以内。我不想让他知道你的存在。”

她小心地瞄了他一眼。她看起来并不怎么信服。

 _把真相告诉她_ ，Dean想。 _毫无隐瞒的真相。_

“他曾杀了和我们亲近的人，”Dean说，“他杀了Sam认识的一个女孩。也差点杀了我认识的一个女孩。我知道你想帮忙，但我是 _不会_ 让你靠近他的。我是认真的。”

Sarah慢慢地呼出一口气。她凝视着前方细雨笼罩下的公路好一会儿。

最终她问道：“他是谁？你要见谁？”

Dean叹了口气，都已经说到这份上了，他下定决心。“地狱之王。”

她哼了一声，“这绰号不错。那么，到底是谁？”

“地狱-之王。”Dean又说了一次。

Sarah瞥了他一眼。

她重新盯着公路，双手紧紧地握着方向盘。她沉默了好长一段时间，然后说道：“你说真的？”Dean点点头，Sarah不禁浮现出淡淡的笑意，摇摇头，说道：“你们这些家伙们可真是大联盟，不是吗？我已经有点那种印象了，但……该死的，Dean。你这样做明智吗？”

“也许不是，”Dean承认。“虽然我以前也对付过他。实际上有段时间他曾被锁在我们的地下室里。”

Sarah眨了眨眼。“你把地狱之王锁在你的地下室里？”

“是啊，”接着Dean想起来了。“哦，实际上，你第一次来的时候他还在那里。”

“地狱之王……被…… _锁在你的地下室？_ ”

“是啊……我想我们忘了提这个了吧？”Dean说。她的双眼顿时微微睁大了点，于是Dean又补充道：“但用的是特殊锁链。而且他一直就在我们用油漆画在地上的五星印记里头。他没法跨过这个。”

“地狱之王 _不能跨过油漆吗？_ ”Sarah问道。

她这么说的话听起来确实有点奇怪。Dean让自己别又分心了，他集中注意力，说道：“重点是，我得和他谈谈，但是我不能，就是 **不能** ，让你在附近随便哪呆着。抱歉了，Sarah，我就是 **不能** 。而且如果你不肯，还是要硬来，我一定会先把你撂倒。这事儿绝对不是开玩笑，我不会让步。”他深吸了一口气，又说道：“也许你该知道……Sam真的很担心让你牵涉太深。基本上就是因为地狱之王。让你处于危险之中，这让他怕得要死。我告诉他你是否参与进来，那得由你来选，一旦你加入，我们就不能再把你拒之在外……但……要是我错了，那真该死，Sarah，我真的很抱歉，把你卷进这些糟糕事。要是我对Sam说的都是错的，那我真的很抱歉——”

Sarah打断了他的话，说道：“这 **是** 我的选择。你说的是对的。”

Dean看着她。她安静地开着车，她的手稳稳地把住VW那大而平的方向盘。沿着西雅图的车流向南行驶。现在正下着小雨，持续不变的蒙蒙细雨，路面在傍晚昏暗的光线下泛着微光。雨刷以稳定的速度在挡风玻璃上左右摇摆， _唰啦-_ _唰_ _啦，唰啦-_ _唰_ _啦_ 。

Sarah说：“我得承认有些时候不好玩。但现在我知道到底发生了什么。至少是其中的一部分。如果你以为我宁愿傻傻地一无所知还觉得这样更幸福，像只兔子无知地在战场上奔跑玩耍，像头牛啥也不知道地走向屠宰场， _小子_ ，你可得好好再多想想了。”她又说道：“即使这很危险，我还是宁愿知道真相。而且……Dean， _我得去见Sam。还有你，和Castiel_ 。而且，要是你以为我参与到这事之后不会觉得 _他妈的愉快得要命_ ，能成为一份子，能遇上你们仨，能得以认识Sam，还能帮着修复Castiel的翅膀，还有，也许能改变我的生活……那你简直比我想的还要糟。”

Dean不禁对她的这一长篇大论微微一笑。Sarah又开始抽泣着，她说：“虽然我得承认我只希望和Sam有一次该死的真正的约会，哪怕 **就该死的一次** 。我曾想过，也许我们能去看场电影，对吧？晚餐和电影？”她轻轻地，悲伤地笑了笑，接着大喊着：“ **上帝啊真他妈的该死！** ”

他们又安静地开着车，过了一会儿Sarah问道：“在这所有的事情里头，上帝到底在哪，Dean？难道他就不在吗？”

Dean说：“Cas很确定他已经有好一阵不在那栋楼里了。”

Sarah叹了口气，用一只手揉着自己的鼻梁。她从口袋里掏出纸巾，响亮地撸了撸鼻涕，[注：在这里北麻写的是Kleenex，克里内克丝面巾纸，觉得直接用在中文里实在有点出戏。]又把纸巾塞回去，说道：“好吧。我会让你开走VW。真不敢相信我会这么说，但我们一到杰克逊我就会让你开走这辆VW，去见……地狱之王，我会让你独自去做的唯一理由，老实说，就是我百分百确信如果我试图跟着走，或者不让你走，你一定会往我脑袋上来一拳，然后就此溜走。但是，Dean……我得直截了当地问你…… _真的还有任何可能吗？Sam还能活着？别_ _费心说好听的。真的有可能吗？”_

Dean迟疑了一下。

“我根本不知道，说真的。”Dean说，“但除非我找到尸体，否则我绝不放弃。”

她慢慢地点了点头。

她又问：“那Castiel呢？”

Dean吞咽下突然泛起的苦味。“我……不知道。我想差不多？但……可能很难找到他。他可能离得更远，百万英里。我是说，字面意义上的。”

Sarah又点点头，她说道：“那么，你得去找那个天使。”过了一会儿她又说道：“Dean，你有没有告诉过Castiel你的感觉？关于他的？”

Dean转过头看着她，吓了一跳，但她只是继续驾着车，她的双手都在VW的大驾驶盘上，她的眼睛看着前方的路面，像是她刚刚说的话一点也不奇怪似的。

天杀的她怎么会知道？就有那么明显？

老天， _就在上次_ Sarah来的时候，甚至连 _Dean_ _自己都不知道_ 。

“不。”Dean说，他的呼吸变得有些慌乱。“不……我……呃……不。”

她摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“如果你找到他，你会告诉他，”Sarah说，“会-吗。”

这不是一个问题。这是一个命令。

“是的，夫人。”Dean低声回答，他的嘴巴很干。她轻轻拍了拍他的手，然后他们在友爱的安静中继续前行。

 

 

△△△

 

 

 

_A/N -_

_起初，我并未计划关于Sarah的这些事。我只是想让她出现，把VW还给Dean，然后她就该适时消失。但Dean从_ _科迪亚克打电话给她，接着她就想知道发生了什么（整个电话内容，或者整个感情基调，都是我上周五从那通电话里硬是拽出来的）。然后，在西雅图，_ _Sarah_ _**不能就这样** _ _把钥匙交给Dean让他独自开车离开。突然之间，她对此有了自己的看法。而Dean突然也开始担心起她来，并且偏执地想保护她不受Crowley的伤害。我在这周学到的事，就是如果你失去了某人，或是甚至想到你也许会失去他们，你就会意识到自己非常想要保护好你身边的人。_

_于是他们坚持要进行整个对话，接下去我只知道，Dean已经把整个真相都告诉他了。在他生命中头一次。几乎就像是他已经从过去的一年里学到了某些事。_

_Sarah_ _在结尾对Dean的命令也是未在计划中的，都是她自己干的。_

_[_ _是哦。。作者你啥都没有做。_ _你就是只可爱的兔子。]_

_下一个就是：Crowley。我应该会在明天更新。_


End file.
